Life of a Guardian'
by frostofsummer
Summary: A collection of one-shots that follow Pitch and Jack's lives as Guardians. This follows my Darkness series. Rated T because I am cautious
1. The Nightmare

Hi guys welcome to my new 'in between' installment of the Darkness series. Please review and let me know what you think and if you like it ;)

(With Jamie)

Hazel eyes filled with tears, a scream tore from his throat as he ran toward Pitch. He watched in horror as the scorpion stabbed his brother again with its spear-like tail.

Golden eyes dimmed as his body jerked as the creature retracted its tail; he fell heavily to the sand.

Jamie was sobbing as he knelt beside the man, "Pitch, please don't die!" he trembled as a pool of scarlet began to seep from under the man

Pitch didn't respond, his body shuddered once then he was still.

"No! Please…" the boy cried as Pitch's body began to fade into sand. He screamed as, with a gust of wind, the Nightmare King was gone.

_"Jamie!"_

The boy woke screaming, he threw his arms around the neck of Patrick.

The Leprechaun was stunned as the boy buried his face into his neck, "Shhh, it was just a nightmare."

"But it was so real!" the boy's voice was muffled as he continued to sob

Patrick sighed and simply allowed the boy to cry; when he felt him stop he pushed him back, "Must have been pretty bad kid," he smiled, "Had to threaten to tie Pitch to the bed to keep him from coming."

"Pitch knows?"

"Kid, he could feel your terror all the way at Iris's place." he sat beside him, "You want to talk about it?"

Jamie shook his head, "Can I…can I go see Pitch?"

Patrick started to protest but stopped as Jamie continued

"I have to make sure he's ok…"

_"So it was about Pitch…"_ he smiled at the boy, "Jamie, it has been almost a week Pitch is doing…" he paused when the door opened and Rashana rushed in

"Jamie I heard screaming, are you ok?" the woman spoke ignoring Patrick

"_Mom is good at this whole 'keep a secret from Jamie' thing."_ Jamie smiled, "I'm fine mom, I just had a bad dream."

She kissed his forehead, "Well if you want to talk about it I'm here."

"Ok mom." Jamie smiled at her as she closed the door. He glanced at Patrick, "Please can I come see him?"

The Leprechaun sighed, "Ok, but just for a little bit." he startled when Sophie burst into the room a frantic white wolf hot on her heels.

"Come too, come too!" she laughed as she motioned for Patrick to pick her up

"_Where go?" _Cazador thought spoke as he stood in front of Patrick

"We're just going to take a quick trip to Iris's."

_"Stay watch Night's Sun mate, let know if Cazador need come."_

"I will Caz," the Leprechaun smiled as he threw the globe

Sophie squealed with delight as they walked through the portal.

(At Iris's)

Pitch smiled at the two kids as they came running into the room, he laughed as Sophie motioned for him to pick her up.

"He might not feel like…" Patrick started to say as he came in behind them

"Nonsense Patrick, I'm fine." he laughed as he leaned over and picked the little girl up and placed her cross-legged on his lap.

Sophie's eyes widened with joy as he formed a small moonlight horse for her.

Pitch smiled as she played, he glanced over at Jamie who was staring at the floor. He looked at Patrick, "Thanks Patrick, you think you could go tell Iris that she has a few extra guests."

Patrick caught his hint, "Yeah sure. Call if you need me."

Pitch waited till he left, then he glanced at Jamie, "So, you want to talk about…" he startled when tears started falling down the boy's face. "Come here Jamie," he picked the boy up and set him up on the bed.

Jamie laid his head on Pitch's shoulder, "I'm not hurting you?"

"No Jamie," he smiled at him, "Now, do you want to tell me about your dream."

"It wasn't anything…" his voice was low

"I felt your fear all the way here Jamie, woke me from my sleep." He smiled, "And I haven't been awakened by someone's fear in a few centuries."

"I..I…" he broke down, "I saw you die Pitch! The scorpion stabbed you and there was so much blood then you turned to sand!" he buried his face into Pitch's arm

"It's ok Jamie, it's ok." the man spoke softly, "I'm fine, it was just a dream."

"But…"

Pitch smiled at him, "Iris has fixed me up Jamie, I'll be as good as new within the next few days."

Jamie sniffed as he wiped his eyes, "I know Pitch, but it was just so real…" his eyes widened, "What if I have another one…"

"Why don't you stay with me tonight Jamie," he smiled at his expression, "Who better to keep the nightmares away than me?"

Jamie nodded as he laid his head on his arm

"I sleepy too." the little girl yawned as she nestled on top of his chest

Pitch smiled as she drifted to sleep, he glanced down at Jamie the boy had also began to fall asleep. His own golden eyes starting to feel heavy, Pitch laid his head back. Within moments he too was deep asleep.

_(A little later) _

"Pitch is Jamie…" the winter spirit stopped as he came into the room, he smiled at the sight of his siblings all asleep. The scene made his heart clench, and before he knew it he had quietly crept over to the unoccupied side. He cringed slightly as he bumped his still casted hand as he got next to Pitch. Blue eyes closed in content; he never knew how much he craved physical contact. In moments the winter child was sleeping soundly.

Pitch stirred moments later, his body registering the cold that had suddenly come against it. Golden eyes glanced at his brother that had joined him; a smile came to his face. _"Now this is my reason for living."_ he sighed in content, allowing himself to fall back asleep.

The bright moon shined into the room, its beams falling across the scene. The moon brightened, as he watched his children sleep, content that they had found comfort with each other and that for the time being they were safe and together.

Please review and let me know what you thought…I'm not that good at fluff; my evil side is choking at the moment. I tried though… anyway let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions and it is within my power to write I will attempt to do so. Till Next Time


	2. Powerless

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the late update, life has just gotten so crazy all of sudden. T-T Anyway here is a two part that me and my bro came up with, enjoy ;)

(At Iris's Palace)

Jack woke in a sweat, he moaned as he sat on the side of the bed. _"Moon my head hurts." _the winter spirit cringed as he stumbled out of the room. _"Two weeks, two weeks and nothing has changed."_ he crept silently down the hall toward the infirmary.

"You're up late."

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, "Sheesh Patrick are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry kid, I just got back from a deal and saw you up. Thought something might be wrong."

"No, I'm fine." Jack spoke quickly

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "You sure Jack? I mean, you've been here for two weeks and you haven't even tried to sneak off once." he smiled, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hiding something."

"Nope, everything is fine. Just uhh, needed to get some water."

"Kitchen is in the opposite direction."

Jack grinned; "I knew that, I just got turned around." he raced off quickly leaving a very confused Leprechaun behind him. He sighed as he walked down the hall; _"Now how am I supposed to get something for this headache?" _he continued walking till he saw the room that had been set up for Pitch. _"I bet I can find something in there."_ the winter spirit thought remembering the migraine that Pitch had a few nights ago. Jack opened the door, the room was empty save for the sleeping Nightmare King, blue eyes watched as obsidian sand swirled around his brother's head. "Maybe there's something in here I can take…" he walked over to the end table, carful to not wake his brother.

As the winter spirit searched for something for his headache he was unaware of the sand stretching toward him.

Jack held up a bottle of medicine, "Perfect…" was all he had time to say before the black wave of sand engulfed him.

(With Patrick)

"Iris, have you noticed anything with Jack?" the Leprechaun asked as he got into the bed

The woman rolled over to face him, "Now that you mention it he has seemed a bit off."

"Something's wrong with him, have you noticed that he hasn't filled the place with snow? Or frozen any of the golden sentinels?"

Iris smirked, "And that's a bad thing?"

"You know what I mean…"

"I'm joking Patrick," she smiled, "I'm just as concerned as you. Have you talked to him?"

"I saw him up getting water, asked him then and he said he was fine."

Iris raised an eyebrow, "And you believed him?"

"No, but I didn't want to pressure him…"

"Go talk him Patrick."

"I'll do it tomorrow," he yelped when Iris hit him

"Go now."

"All right, all right." the Leprechaun pouted as he got out of the bed and walked out.

(With Jack)

_"Not here, anywhere but here."_ the winter spirit shook as his eyes took in the sight of the walls dripping with magma.

"So I find you at last Pritchard."

His heart nearly jumped from his chest as the voice of Death sounded from around the corner. Steeling himself with the knowledge that he was just in a memory, the winter spirit crept cautiously forward. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Being dragged up the corridor, bound securely by chains was his brother. A thick cloth was tied tight between his teeth. What really got to Jack was the look of sheer terror in his brother's golden eyes. The man balked as the shadows dragged him forcibly toward the grinning woman. He twisted frantically against his bindings as she reached her slender hand toward him.

"Come now, don't be like that." the woman was laughing as she took his face in her hand, "I went through a lot of trouble to get you." she smirked as he pulled away from her. She nodded to the shadows,

A gasp escaped the man as the shadows forcibly pulled the gag from his mouth, he coughed, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" his voice cracked with fear

"I am Death," she laughed at his expression, "And what I want is you…" she smiled as she ran her hand down his face, "Pitch."

Golden eyes narrowed, "My name is Pritchard."

"The master names the pet," she cooed, suddenly she grabbed his hair and yanked his head sideways, "And pets need to learn to keep their mouths shut around the one that owns them."

Jack watched amazed as his brother spit in Death's face

"You don't own me."

"I am going to enjoy proving you wrong," Death scowled as she turned and opened one of the doors, she turned quickly and pulled the gag between his teeth, smiling as he grunted when she pulled it tight, "I believe I have had enough of your backtalk," she smirked, "Plus I don't feel like hearing your screams."

Blue eyes widened as she pulled a knife from her cloak, he shuddered as the memories of when Death had used it on him came flooding to his mind. He watched as Death entered the room, the shadows dragging his brother struggling in behind her. He paled as her sinister voice filled the air

"You might want to hold still, Pitch."

Muffled screams echoed from the room, Jack raced away from the room, his feet flying down the corridor his heart pounding.

"Poor little Jack."

He stopped short as he turned the corner, his eyes narrowing at the man sitting against the wall of his golden cage. "What are you doing here Darkness?"

"I'm just waiting around, I am tied to his memories." he smirked, "This is one of my favorites, it's when Death first brought him here." he laughed, "the one where she used his back as a canvas." he feigned shock at Jack's expression, "Oh, he didn't tell you?"

Jack growled, "Tell me what?"

"About the constant pain he has from her words," he raised an eyebrow, "So secretive, not sharing his hurt and pain. Trying to deal with it on his own. But then again you have that in common."

"What…"

Darkness continued, loving the fear starting to ebb from the boy in front of him, "You haven't told anyone about the fact that since you came back from the desert you can't form so much as a snowflake. Let alone bring winter to the world."

"Jack is this true?"

The winter spirit jumped at the voice, he yelped as his body hit into the door of the golden cage, he turned and faced the voice "Patrick…I…"

"Tell him child, tell how you are a useless spirit who can no longer perform your duties." Darkness laughed as Jack's shoulders drooped, "Now that that they know you'll be driven away like the outcast you…"

"Shut it Darkness." Patrick growled as he pulled Jack to him, "Come on kid, we'll discuss this away from here."

"You certainly do make a mess of everything!" Darkness called to them as they began to fade, he smirked as he rose to his feet and walked over to the door of the cage, "I must remember to 'thank' him. One simple outside touch is all it took." the man laughed as he pushed the cage door open slightly. Instead of leaving however, he simply sat back down onto the cage floor. Silver eyes danced, "Centuries I have waited, a little longer will only make my revenge that much sweeter." dark laughter echoed as darkness engulfed him as the memory began to fade.

(In the dining room)

"Why didn't you tell us Jack?" Tooth spoke, anxiety in her voice

The winter spirit didn't respond as he sat with his head down staring at the table. Tooth had come in on him and Patrick talking and as he expected she freaked out and had called the other Guardians. Now he found himself sitting at the large dining room table surrounded by the others

"You hurting Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked as he glanced at the silent spirit

Jack shook his head; he cringed when the motion reawakened the headache

"We cannot be helping if you will not tell us what is wrong Jack." North spoke gently as he caught the cringe

"I have a headache, that's all." he spoke quietly

"How long Jack?" Pitch said as he walked in, he had rushed down as soon as Patrick had woke him and told him.

Jack sighed, "Since we got back from the desert, it's gotten worse since then."

"And you cannot feel your powers at all?" North asked rubbing his chin

The winter spirit shook his head, "I haven't been able to use them since I put out the flames…"

The Guardians all startled as tears ran down the boy's face, "Jack…" Tooth spoke quietly

"Please don't send me away!" sobs burst from him surprising them; "I don't think I can handle being alone again."

"Oh Jack," the fairy flew to him, wrapping him in her arms, "Why would you even think that?"

"Darkness said…"

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "That bastard? When did you talk with him?"

"I…kind of went into your room last night looking for something for my headache."

A horrified expression came to Pitch's face, "Did you see…"

"No…I ran," he glanced at his brother, "I didn't want to see you being hurt."

Pitch sighed in relief, "Good, that memory is one of the worst I have."

"Darkness said you have constant pain from what she did to you?"

The other Guardians stopped talking and glanced at Pitch in surprise, "You are in pain?" North asked

"I thought we were discussing Jack?" Pitch spoke quickly trying to distract them

Jack glared at him as the Guardians began fussing over him once again

"We could ask Chand…" Patrick spoke up coming to his aid

"That is a good idea; he must know what can be done to help." North walked quickly from the room.

The room filled with an awkward silence, Tooth hovered nervously while Bunny fiddled with his boomerang. Pitch was pacing back and forth mumbling about how stupid he was for not noticing something was wrong, Jack simply sat there staring at the table.

"Is Sandman still out weaving dreams?" Patrick asked, the silence getting to him

"Yeah, otherwise we could have asked him." Bunny spoke; he stopped as North came into the room.

"Chand has no idea what to do," North cringed, "And I would hate to be those goblins after what he said he was going to do to them."

"So what now?" Bunny huffed

Jack startled as North placed his hand on his shoulder, he glanced up at him

"Don't worry Jack, we will find a way to help you."

The winter spirit forced a smile, "I sure hope so North."

(With Jack)

They had argued all day, each Guardian believing they knew the best way to help him. Jack shook his head at how close North and Bunny had come to actual blows. The arguing had stopped when Iris came in and suggest that they all try their ideas, till one of them worked. Jack had agreed reluctantly to go along with the plan. He sighed as he got into the bed; "As long as it works, I'm willing to try anything…" was his thought as he fell asleep.

Please review and let me know what you thought, like I said this will be a two part. Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner. Till Next time.


	3. Remedies

Hello my friends, thank you for all the reviews ;) I am glad you guys are enjoying the stories. I am so excited about the upcoming installment, my brother and I have talked nonstop since ending Recovery about how to start it off, and trust me we plan to start it, how would North put it…Epically! Until then, enjoy the conclusion of the two part.

Disclaimer all characters that are not mine…belong to someone else :)

(Sandman)

"So how long do we do this?" Jack whispered as he glanced at the still Guardian

Sandman sighed, he glanced at Jack then he closed his eyes again and exhaled

"Fine." the winter spirit exhaled sharply as he closed his eyes again.

It was the day after the Guardian's plan to help him; the first one up was his eldest brother Sandman. Jack had been taken by sand plane to the Guardians sand palace. After the initial running and exploring, much to Sandman's dismay, he had finally calmed down enough for Sandy to lead him into a room for his treatment. Which Jack soon found to be the most boring thing in the world, as he sat cross-legged on the soft mat. They had been meditating for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Sandy, is everything made of sand here?"

Silence

"Cause that'd be pretty weird to take a sand shower."

Silence

"I mean it'd be all scratchy and stuff."

Silence

Jack frowned, he was trying really but all this waiting was driving him crazy. If only he had his power, he laughed at the thought of how cool it would be to freeze the sand creatures that roamed the palace. "Sandy, did you create those things?"

Silence

"Can we…" Jack yelped as a band of golden sand covered his mouth silencing him. He huffed and crossed his arms, _"This has got to be the worst idea ever_." the winter spirit sighed as he was forced to remain silent and endure the rest of the meditation.

(Bunny)

_"Nope, this one has to be the worst." _Jack thought the next day as the Guardian of Hope helped him put on the ice blue boxing gloves.

"Now like I was saying Frostbite," the pooka said as he placed a matching helmet on the winter spirit, "Sandman's idea of you needing to find peace was good and all."

_"Completely boring if you ask me."_

"But what you really need is to get your heart pumping, wake those powers back up."

"I don't know Bunny, I've never really had that much experience in fighting hand to hand…" he startled when Bunny placed a mouth guard into his mouth

"Well mate, now's the time to learn."

"Is the mowth priece nowcessary?" his words were gargled

"Tooth would kill me if anything happened to those teeth of yours." he smirked, "Egg Golems aren't known for pulling their punches

Jack looked at him in surprise, _"Wait what do you mean_…" he was knocked back as what felt like a rock wall slammed into him

"Come on Jack, put those hands up!"

Stars danced in front of his eyes as he got to his feet, he staggered slightly then his eyes widened as the golem in front of him ran at him. He had just enough time to duck under its swing; he felt the rock scrape slightly against his hair. "Bunny it's going to kill me!" he managed to jump to the side seconds before it smashed into him

"Nonsense Frostbite, I spar with them all the time." Bunnymund smirked, "And the worst that happened so far was a broken jaw after one got a lucky hit on me."

Jack sighed, _"I think I'd rather be mediating." _he thought as the golem's fist connected with his stomach sending him flying across the Warren. _"I'd kick this guy into rubble if I had my powers." _the winter spirit thought angrily as he got to his feet.

"Jack you need to pay attention" Bunny yelled at him, obviously enjoying every minute of the fight

_"I am so going to make him pay for this…"_ the winter spirit thought as he jumped over the rushing sentry

(Tooth)

"I can't move Tooth." the winter spirit cringed as he lay on the bed at the Tooth Palace, "After Bunny's idea yesterday my muscles feel like jello, and I'm bruised all over. Even my bruises have bruises."

The fairy smiled as she flitted around the room, "That's ok Jack, my idea actually will work for that too."

He raised an eyebrow, "And exactly what is it?"

"Acupuncture." she spoke with excitement as she pulled a case from the top shelf

"Acu…what?" the winter spirit looked at her in confusion as she flitted over, "I've never heard of it."

"Well, the belief is that all bodies have a flow of energy." she spoke as she placed the case on the nightstand

Jack startled as a swarm of fairies pulled his hoodie over his head, "Ummm, why did they just take off my shirt?"

Tooth continued oblivious to his unease, "I bet your energies have been knotted up due to all the trauma you've been through lately."

"Ok, so how does this work exactly…" he asked as she rummaged in the case

"Well, we target the pressure points and get the flow going again."

"And how exactly do you do that?"

"Just relax Jack; I do this all the time."

Blue eyes widened as she turned, a needle in her hand, "Ummm Tooth, why do you have…" he yelped as she gently placed it into his shoulder, "What are you doing?!"

Tooth smiled, " Acupuncture, now just hold still." she hummed as she placed another into his arm

_"Nope, I'd fight a rock golem while mediating before doing this again."_ the winter spirit cringed as he allowed Tooth to continue, not wanting to hurt her feelings by telling her to stop.

(North)

The next day Jack followed the Russian apprehensively through the workshop, after the other Guardians 'help' he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Here we are Jack." the man spoke happily as he turned into a room

Blue eyes glanced around the room, half expecting to be tackled by polar bears the moment he walked in. Instead he was surprised to find that entire room was full of candies from around the world. He looked at North with confusion.

North laughed, "I am firm believer that candy fixes everything Jack."

"So…no wrestling with polar bears? No trying to run me through with a sword?"

North raised an eyebrow, "Only if you think that would help better…"

"No, no." Jack spoke quickly, "Your idea seems to be a legit way to cure me."

"That is good because the polar bears are hibernating and my swords are all being sharpened." the spirit laughed as he grabbed a container from one of the shelves, "Here we go, Monoko candy."

Jack took the candy wrapped in blue foil, he carefully opened it, "You sure about this North? I haven't really gotten to eat that many sweets…"

The man gasped, "Not eaten sweets? Dear boy you have missed out on so much." he smiled, "Go ahead Jack."

The boy smiled as he tossed the candy into his mouth, blue eyes widened at the flavor. "That is amazing North!"

North was about to respond when a yeti walked up yelling in its language about something. North sighed, "Hang on a second Jack I'll be back, seems one of the elves got stuck in toy maker, again."

Jack wasn't listening, his eyes on the shelves of candy before him. "I'm sure another wouldn't hurt…"

A few minutes later North returned to find a very sick Jack Frost laying curled in a ball amidst thousands of candy wrappers. "Jack!" he knelt beside the groaning winter spirit

"So worth it…" the spirit spoke as he clutched his stomach

"You ate entire room…" North was horrified and impressed at the same time. He carefully picked up the poor boy and walked down the hall.

_"I think I'm going to be sick…"_ was Jack's thought as North laid him in his bed.

(Pitch)

"So what's your plan?" Jack asked as he followed Pitch through the forest the next night, "Have me fight shadow demons, stick me in a sand pit?"

Pitch chuckled, "As much fun as that would be I highly doubt that would work."

"So…what exactly are we doing?"

Pitch stopped as they came to a cliff overlooking a town below, he sighed as he sat on the edge his feet hanging in midair, "Have a seat."

Jack sat down, waiting for Pitch to push him off, or something else crazy, "Ok now what?"

"We talk."

Jack startled at the seriousness in his brother's voice

"Darkness was right in a sense, when you hold something inside it will begin to destroy you. I should know this more than anyone." golden eyes stared at the rising moon

"So you think that if I share my feelings everything will be fine." Jack spoke a bit more angrily than he intended

"No it won't change anything that has happened, but it will take some of the burden away."

Jack sighed, "Fine," he glanced at Pitch, "I'll talk if you will."

Pitch nodded, "A question for a question?"

The winter spirit nodded, "And you have to answer honestly no matter what."

The Nightmare King hesitated, "Deal, I'll ask first."

Jack nodded, "Ok."

"Why did you help the Guardians after they had rejected you?"

Blue eyes stared at the moon, "I…I didn't do it for them."

Pitch could hear shame in his brother's voice; he waited patiently for him to continue

"After three hundred years of isolation they had given me a glimmer of hope. A taste of family and then in a moment they took it away again." he was speaking quickly now, "They abandoned me again, they didn't even give me a chance to explain myself to them…" the winter spirit spoke quietly, "I came back not for them, I did it to help the children; I did it to prove to myself that I didn't die for nothing. I did it in hopes that I wouldn't have to live alone anymore." tears began to fall as he hung his head

"And did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

Jack looked at him surprised; "I…guess I did." he smiled as he wiped the tears from his face

Pitch smiled at him, "Jack you are a special soul. You forgave the Guardians even though they left you alone in this world for centuries. You single handily saved their sorry asses from fading into obscurity," Pitch smirked, "Not a bad way to begin your life as a Guardian."

Jack had to smile, "Yeah, not too shabby huh." he glanced at Pitch, "Did I answer your question?"

Pitch nodded, "Your turn."

"Why?"

"Why…" Pitch raised an eyebrow

"Why did you attack the Guardians after all that time?" Jack continued as Pitch started to speak, "And don't give me that BS of how you just wanted believers Pitch, I sensed then that there was something else that was driving you."

Golden eyes stared at the moon, of all the questions his brother could have asked him…

"I mean, you had it made living with Patrick and Iris. Patrick even said you were beginning to find your place in this world." Jack looked at Pitch, "What was it that made …"

"It was you."

"Me?" the winter spirit looked at him confused, "I never met you Pitch."

"Not as a spirit Jack," Pitch sighed, "When you were human."

"What…"

"The day you died I was there." Pitch stared blankly ahead, his mind filling the memory, "I could sense the fear Jack, your fear for your sister. I was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. I watched as you chased her fear away with your laugh, while your own fear filled the air."

Jack sat in complete silence, his heart racing

"When you saved her I rejoiced, here was another brother that wanted nothing more than to protect his sister." his voice became quiet, "Then I noticed the ice cracking under you. I rushed forward, hoping to save you as well."

"But I never saw…"

"No, you didn't see me." tears began to fall from golden eyes, "You slipped right through my hands because you didn't believe in me. I watched you sink into the cold black water. I jumped in after you, but my hands passed right through you each time I reached for you. My last bit of sanity broke as I watched your eyes close in death, as your heart stopped."

"Pitch…"

"No, you have to know this." Pitch spoke quickly, "I vowed then that I would be believed in no matter the cost. I would not have another child pass through me as if I didn't exist." Pitch hung his head, "I am ashamed of my actions Jack, I never should have done what I did."

"So all that time you knew who I was?"

Pitch shook his head, "I didn't stray from my labyrinth all those years, so the only things I heard of you were whispers from my shadows." he glanced at him, "It wasn't until I watched your memories did I realize who you were."

"I had no idea…" Jack stared at him, "I am so sorry Pitch."

"You're sorry?" Pitch stared at him, "I'm the one who failed you Jack."

"But I caused you to att…"

"No," Pitch spoke sternly, "You are to never blame yourself for my actions Jack."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two brothers sat staring at the star filled sky

Jack glanced at Pitch, "You know, I think this helped."

"Yeah, it went over well like a lead balloon."

Jack laughed, "I really need to write that one down." his face turned serious, "I mean it Pitch. It felt good to tell you about why I helped the Guardians out, I have held in how hurt I was at them for a long time." he smiled, "It felt good to finally let it out."

Pitch smiled, "See, I do know what I'm talking about."

"Do you feel any better?"

Golden eyes stared ahead for a second, "You know, I actually do."

"Good." Jack smiled, then he frowned, "Though I still can't feel my power…"

"Perhaps your body used all of its energy to keep you alive while you were in the desert. If it hadn't you would have died after the first couple of hours."Pitch rose to his feet suddenly, "That's it; you just need to restore your bodies energy."

Jack laughed, "Already tried, ate all of North's candy room."

Pitch laughed, "Come on." and before Jack could protest he fell through the shadows as his brother dragged him with him.

(With Jack)

Blue eyes widened as he emerged from the shadows. Pitch had dragged him to Antarctica, amazingly the spire they had created still stood.

"We really do create something powerful when we work together." the winter spirit spoke softly as he stared at the spire stretching towards the heavens.

Pitch closed his eyes as the snow swirled around them, "That we do Jack," he glanced at his younger brother

Jack smirked, "I wonder how Death likes her prison."

"I'm hoping she's 'enjoying' it as much as I 'enjoyed' hers."

"That reminds me Pitch."

_"Damn."_ Pitch kicked himself mentally

"Just how much pain are you in Pitch?" blue stared at him, "And don't you dare tell me your not."

Pitch sighed, "Some days are better than others Jack, my back is littered with scars from my time with Death." his voice became whispered, "The worst are her words…"

"Words?"

"You must not breath a word to anyone Jack, there are very few who have seen."

Jack was startled at the sheer amount of shame in his brother's voice, "I swear Pitch." blue eyes watched curiously as Pitch removed his shirt. He gasped at the thousands of lines of scars that ran along his brothers back, "Death did all of these!"

"Not all…some are from my time as a human." he smirked, "The village leader and I didn't get along that well."

Blue eyes scanned his brothers back, his heart clenching at every line. He grimaced at the large fresh scar in the middle of his back where the scorpion had impelled him. His heart almost stopped as he noticed for the first time the mass of scars that scrawled across the length of his brother's shoulder blades. "Oh Pitch…" his eyes filled with tears at the sight of the jagged scars, '_Property of Death'_

Pitch sighed, "I suppose those are the ones that cause the most pain Jack. There are days when it seems as if they were freshly placed, even though they were the first."

"I had no idea Pitch," he stepped back, "Is that what she did to you that night I saw in your memory?"

"It was my first taste of what my life was going to be like," he spoke as he replaced his shirt, "She made sure that my first night with her was as 'fun' as she could make it." he grimaced at the memory

Jack shuddered, he knew exactly what Death's idea of 'fun' was, "And no one came to rescue you?"

Golden eyes fell, "No, I guess that's another thing we have in common Jack. We were both abandoned and left to be caged in our own prison."

Jack shook his head, "And yet look how we turned out." he smiled suddenly at Pitch, "I mean, we're both Guardians. We both have a family now and we're not alone anymore."

Pitch smiled at him, "Took me just a bit longer to find my way though."

Jack smirked, "That's just because you're old and don't know how to have any fun."

"Oh really?"

Jack watched as Pitch sank into the snow's shadows, "No fair Pitch!" he laughed as he sidestepped as a snowball flew by him

"Someone's just being a spoil sport." Pitch's laugh echoed through the air

"Just you wait Pitch." Jack smiled as he scooped up a ball of snow, he turned and flung it at the shadows smiling as he heard an "ummph".

Pitch emerged, snow on his face, "Ok, so you hit me." he smirked, "Round two?"

"If you think you can handle it?"

Pitch smiled as he grabbed another handful of snow, "Bring it Jack."

(Later that night)

The winter spirit smiled as he got into his bed, he felt amazing. Jack smirked, even without his power; he was still an excellent throw. Pitch was considerate and didn't use the shadows…much. They had 'battled' for hours; finally they called it a draw and had headed back to Iris's. Jack laid his head on his pillow, his eyes closing as sleep began to overtake him.

The room filled with moonlight as Chand checked in on his son, the moon brightened as a small layer of frost crept across the winter spirit's covers. Chand knew then that everything would be fine, though all his Guardians would argue that they were the ones that helped Jack recover he knew that Pitch was the one that had finally helped his brother break the barrier that had held his power at bay.

Please review and let me what you thought :) I love hearing from you guys, you really keep me inspired to write. Till Next Time ;)


	4. Operation Shadow

Hi guys, thank you for all the reviews ;) the more you review the more I write. I am really actually enjoying writing these one-shots, they are a nice way to fill in the gaps between my installment. (Which is coming along nicely _insert_ _evil laughter here) _Anyway, enjoy :)

(At the Pole)

"And you are sure of this?" North raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah, I asked mom and she told me it was this Friday." Jack could barely contain his anticipation

"I don't know Jack, maybe we should ask him…" Tooth spoke up

"No! It has to be a surprise!" the winter spirit pleaded, "I loved it when you guys did it for me."

The Guardians smiled at the memory of Jack's face.

"All right Frostbite," Bunnymund laughed, "But how do we keep him distracted while we set it up?"

"I can help."

They all turned as Patrick walked up, "Distractions are a specialty of mine." he grinned, "Who are we distracting?"

"This Friday is Pitch's birthday and I wanted to throw him a surprise party." the winter spirit spoke as eagerness filled his face

"How'd you find out that information?" Patrick huffed, "I could never get it out of him."

Jack smirked, "I just asked mom."

Patrick laughed, "Going to the source, you sure you weren't meant to be in business?"

"Ok, we have one week to get everything set up." North spoke up

"I will be in charge of food," Tooth smiled

"Bunny and I will be in charge of getting guests." North volunteered

"That shouldn't take long." Bunny smirked as he nudged North

"And Sandy and I will decorate!" Jack practically did a back flip as his excitement level reached critical mass.

Sandman shook his head at his brother's enthusiasm. An image of Jack exploding appeared over his head.

"He will Sandy, if he can even manage to keep it." North laughed along with the others at Sandy's implication that the winter spirit was going to explode

"Hey!" Jack pouted, "I can keep it secret."

Patrick laughed, "We'll see kid." he smiled, "Ok it's settled I'll take Pitch with me on Friday." Patrick grinned, "I'm meeting a new client and wanted some company anyway."

"Operation Shadow is a go!" the winter spirit fist pumped

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Operation Shadow? You come up with that on your own."

"Yeah, cool huh?" Jack grinned as he raced from the room, his excitement finally reaching the point of no return.

(A week later)

"I'm telling you Patrick, something is going on." Pitch spoke as they entered into the large stone castle

"Like what?" Patrick sweat dropped

"Like how Tooth giggles every time I walk by her."

"Women, who knows what goes on in their heads."

"But that's not it. Jack has been asking me things like 'What's my favorite color?' 'Do I have a favorite band?' 'Do I like balloons or streamers?' it's endless, the questions he asks."

"Well, maybe he just wants to get to know you better."

"The strangest has been Rabbit," Pitch frowned, "He asked me the other day if I had any friends, besides you."

"Maybe he's worried about your social life?"Patrick offered

"I highly doubt it."

Patrick frowned, "Shouldn't they have at least came and greeted us by now?" he spoke as he glanced around the empty hall; "Hey I'm Saint Patrick and I believe I'm here to see Mister Nobywka."

"You moron! That's the Russian word for trap!" Pitch yelled just as a large stone golem emerged behind them.

"Sorry Mister Fancy Learning!" the Leprechaun huffed, "I never got to learn a new language. I barely learnt English."

Pitch rolled his eyes as they both jumped to the side as the creature brought its large arms crashing down where they had once occupied, "I swear Patrick you do this on purpose." he spoke as he sank into the shadows

Patrick laughed, "Oh yeah Pitch, I love fighting for my life." he grunted as he slid under the golem.

The creature roared as Pitch emerged from the shadows behind it, slamming his sand scythe into its back. The golem screeched in agony, then fell to pieces when the magic that had created it dissipated.

Pitch huffed, "Any more surprises I should be aware of?"

"Ummm, no?" the Leprechaun smiled, "Well, looks like my client was a no show." Patrick glanced at his watch, "Let's get back to the Pole."

As the rainbow enveloped them neither saw the green eyes that narrowed as they left.

(At the Pole)

"It's too quiet…" the Nightmare King spoke softly as they appeared in the darkened hallway

"It is pretty late, maybe everyone's asleep?" the Leprechaun said as they walked toward the workshop

"I don't like it." Pitch formed his sand scythe, he cradled it in his hands as he cautiously made his way

_"Ahh shit! He'll behead anyone that jumps out!" _Patrick cleared his throat, "Pitch! Maybe You Should Put Your Weapon Away!"

Pitch frowned at him, "Why are you shouting, I'm right here?"

"I just think you're getting worked up over nothing…"

"Patrick, there's something wrong here and I…" Pitch jumped ten feet in the air as the lights suddenly came on full blast.

"Surprise!"

Pitch literally felt his heart jump into overdrive

The occupants of the room watched in disbelief as the Shadow King became just that, a cloud of shadows.

"Patrick! What happened to him?" Jack asked as he rushed to where his brother had once stood

The Leprechaun was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face, "Oh Moon, I haven't seen Pitch so surprised since that time Iris came in on him taking a shower."

Iris rolled her eyes, "I thought it was you."

"Where did he go Patrick?" Jamie asked as he came over to join them

"When Pitch gets extremely surprised, or frightened his instinct is to go to the shadows." he grinned, "He'll reform in a few moments."

Just as Patrick said within seconds Pitch slowly emerged from the shadows, his hand on his heart.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" his golden eyes widened as he noticed the room for the first time. The entire workshop was decorated with ice streamers and sand balloons. Soft orchestra music played softly in the back ground; the smell of food filled the air. "What is this?" he asked confused as he caught sight of the pile of gifts on the table.

"It's your birthday Pitch." Jack said as he bounded up to him

"All of this, is for me?" Pitch spoke overwhelmed

"Yeah, mom told me what day your birthday was and I wanted to surprise you." he looked at the ground "I'm sorry if we scared you, I didn't know we would."

"It's fine Jack I…" Pitch was interrupted as Jamie ran over to them

"Hey Pitch," the boy grinned as he grabbed his arm, "Come on, you have to try the cake!"

Pitch allowed himself to be dragged toward the table full of food

"Its black devil chocolate cake." the winter sprit grinned as he followed, "Your favorite."

"How did you…" Pitch shook his head, "So all those questions was for this?" he smiled as he took a plate from the excited winter spirit

"Yeah, and you had no idea." Jack watched as Pitch took a bite, "So…"

Pitch shut his eyes, relishing in the taste. He had not had this since his mother had made it for him the birthday before she had died. He glanced at his brother who was watching him, "It is delicious Jack."

Jack smiled, "Tooth made it, though I helped."

"Yeah, if by help you mean he blew up the first two cakes and then was chased from the kitchen and told he would be killed if he set foot in there again." Bunnymund smirked as he came up.

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "And you actually had a part in this?" he placed a hand to his heart, "You do care."

Bunny huffed, "I had the easy task of rounding up your 'friends', though most of them have tried to kill you in past."

Pitch glanced at Greed who was arguing with Patrick over something.

Bunny continued, "Though I wouldn't mind making friends with that good looking sheila." he spoke as he caught sight of the woman walking towards them, her golden hair glowing in the light. He smiled as she came up, "Name's Aster E Bunnymund, and I don't think I've seen you before?"

"I'm Desaray, and it's nice to meet you." she glanced at Pitch, "I believe I have you a present birthday boy."

Bunnymund's jaw dropped as she grabbed Pitch and kissed him

"Ewww!" Jamie closed his eyes

Pitch smiled as she pulled back, "I do believe that will be my favorite gift." he smirked as she walked off, "You know Rabbit a bird might fly into your mouth if you leave it open like that."

"What the bloody hell just happened!" Bunny stared at Pitch

"Pitch and Desaray dated centuries ago." Jamie spoke up

"Pitch, you actually dated?" Jack stared at him

"Yeah…"

North walked up, his eyes wide, "Pitch, did that woman just kiss you?"

"Him and her dated!" Jack exclaimed

"No!" the Spirit of Wonder's eyes became saucers, he motioned for Sandman to come over, "Sandy, did you know Pitch dated that woman over there?"

Sandman's eyes widened, an image of a joke book appearing over his head

"Why is it so hard for you people to believe that I dated someone?" Pitch huffed

"Perhaps it is because you do not seem like the dating type Pritchard."

They all turned as Chand walked up, his snow white hair gleaming. He was dressed in his samurai armor, the golden dragons encircling his robe glinting; they could make out the golden hilt of a katana just under his robe.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it old friend." North spoke as he clasped the man's hand

Chand smirked, "I got lucky that the date landed on a new moon this year."

_"Wow, dad looks so different."_ Jamie smiled as he stared at the newcomer from behind the food table. He smirked; _"This will be fun."_ he raced up to them

"Ja…I mean, and what is your name?" Chand managed to catch himself

_"Smooth dad,"_ Jamie laughed, "Name's Jamie, and you must be Pitch's dad."

"I am."

"Did you really fight with Death?" hazel eyes were wide

Chand nodded, "I did, but Jack and Pitch were the ones to defeat her."

"Hey! I had a hand in it." Patrick spoke as he walked up, "I did seal her didn't I?"

Pitch laughed, "Sure Patrick, we would have been screwed if you hadn't stabbed her in the back."

"Damn straight, you guys owe me." the Leprechaun spoke smugly, "Though that fight wasn't nearly as bad as the time me and Pitch fought with a Zmag Oghjeni Vuk….

Pitch shook his head as Patrick launched into his story; he quietly slipped away from them. He stood against the wall silently observing, his mind overwhelmed by everything, so lost in thought he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand gripped his. Golden eyes met emerald; he smiled as Desaray placed her head on his shoulder.

"You enjoying yourself Pitch?"

"I'm just overwhelmed a bit Desaray." he smiled as Mitch snuck up behind Bunnymund and place a 'kick me' sign on the pooka's back

Desaray laughed as Mitch gave Jack a thumbs up as he slipped away, "You know, those two were meant to be friends."

Pitch had to keep himself from dying of laughter as North caught sight of the sign, and promptly did what the paper said, "I think the spirit realm is about to come to an end."

Sure enough the room erupted in chaos as the pooka saw red and jumped North, the occupants of the room were treated to a rip roaring Guardian fight. Jack and Mitch were holding their sides as they laughed till tears were streaming down their faces, while Tooth yelled at the two Guardians to stop such nonsense. Chand simply shook his head as he side stepped the two as they rolled past him.

"You guys sure know how to through a party."

Pitch stiffened at the voice, "Pain." he placed himself in front of Desaray as the spirit walked up, "What the hell do you want?"

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight." he watched as the others in the room continued trying to break the combatants apart, "Adana told me to come, to apologize."

"I must be going deaf, did you just…"

Pain crossed his arms, "Look, this isn't easy for me Pitch. So just listen."

"I'm listening."

"I shouldn't have been so stupid to let Death manipulate me like she did." the spirit stared at the floor, "I shouldn't have treated you so cruelly all those centuries."

"I wasn't exactly the most corporative prisoner if I recall."Pitch smirked

"It wasn't that," Pain shook his head, "You were the one who killed Seth when he was human and I…"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Pitch looked at him confused, "I don't remember ever…"

"It was at the very start of the Dark Ages Pitch." Pain's eyes flashed, "But then again you killed so many people you wouldn't remember!"

The other occupants of the room all stopped at his shout, even North and Bunnymund stopped mid swing.

Pain continued unaware of their audience, "You killed him in cold blood! He was only sixteen you bastard, just a child!"

"I have no # %$ing idea what you're talking about Pain!" golden eyes flashed as he took a step towards the man in front of him, "The first thing I was really aware of was staring into North's face, his sword buried deep in my shoulder!"

"North…" Jack glanced at him

"He was trying to kill Tooth." North whispered as Pitch's face filled with anger

"I was stuck on the inside of my own mind, looking out through eyes that were not mine. Forced to watch as 'my' hands were the ones that were covered in blood, 'my' face that became the last thing that eyes saw before their life was taken from them!" Pitch clenched his fist as he glared at Pain, "Do you have any idea what that's like? To not have any control, to be caged in your own body?"

Pain didn't respond, his shame mounting with each anguished word that Pitch spoke

"I had given in Pain, I was broken." golden eyes glared, "I was tired of the torture, tired of the agony, I just wanted to die. But instead of dying I simply faded to the back, hidden away in complete shadow as Darkness took over."

"I had no…"

"No you don't Pain." Pitch continued softly, "I am sorry for how Sickness died. No sibling should have to lose another."

"And I am sorry for everything Pitch." Pain spoke as he offered his hand, "I am sorry all the pain I caused you, all the hate that you didn't deserve."

Pitch stared at his hand, he smiled as he clasped it, "Forgiven Pain, as a brother I understand the love a sibling has for another."

"I know it's not much Pitch, but I brought you a little something." Pain smirked as he handed a box to him

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "A gift?"

"Open it Pitch." Jack bounded over, startling them

Pitch noticed all the eyes staring at him, _"Damn they all heard me." _ He glanced around searching their expressions. He was surprised that there was not a trace of anger or fear, just sadness for him and what he had went through.

Jack watched as his brother carefully unwrapped his gift, "What is it?" he asked when Pitch paused, his hand hovering inches above the contents of the box.

"Where did you find this?" Pitch whispered

"Found it lying around in the rubble, thought you might want it back." Pain spoke awkwardly

"I never thought I would see it again." his hands trembled as he pulled the broken scythe from the package, he held it reverently in his palms

"Wow Pitch that's so cool!" Jamie spoke wide eyed as he raced up to him

"That it is Jamie." golden eyes were close to tears

Jack noticed, "Hey guys, who wants food?"

The guests didn't have to be told twice as they all raced to the food table, leaving the Nightmare King and his siblings alone

"Is this the scythe you used to save your sister Pitch?" Jack asked as he stared at the broken weapon

Pitch nodded, "Though it was in better shape then."

Hazel eyes widened, "You saved your sister Pitch?"

"I did Jamie," he spoke softly; "I gave everything for her."

"What happened?"

Pitch smiled suddenly, "I'll tell you later, come we have a party to get back to I believe." he then walked over to the other guests.

"Come on Jamie, Mitch has a whole bag of fireworks he brought for the finale."

Jamie laughed; "This will be good." he then raced off with Jack

Pain shook his head as he watched the two boys run off, he turned to leave

"Child of Time." Chand spoke as he walked up

Pain flinched at the underlying tone of anger that seeped from the man's voice, he immediately went to one knee his head bowed, "I will accept any punishment you deem for the pain I caused your son Moon."

A smile formed on Chand's face, as he pulled Pain to his feet, "I will hold no grudge when my son has forgiven you."

"I did not realize what he went through," he watched as Pitch laughed at something Patrick was saying, "He deserves to have this."

Chand nodded, "I am also only now finding out the horrors that my son has been through." his voice filled with self anger, "If I had not been prevented from entering Death's catacombs I would have killed the bitch myself the first night she took him."

"Speaking of the Death, I noticed that the spire had splintered a bit." he startled when Chand grabbed his shoulders

"It has what!?" the man's golden eyes danced with fury, "How!"

"Not sure," Pain spoke quickly, "I noticed it after we fought that giant ass scorpion, I figured it happened when the creature flung Sorrow into the spire when it first appeared."

"That would not have caused it to splinter…"Chand shook his head, "Take me there, I need to see."

Pain nodded as he pulled a small watch from his pocket, "Akal said that his watch worked for both physical and spiritual creatures." he flipped it open. A bright light enveloped both of them as they disappeared from the party, the sound of fireworks being set off in the workshop echoing as if fanfare for their departure.

(That night)

"Sorry that Jack almost burnt down the Pole North." Pitch sighed as he followed the spirit

North laughed, "It is fine Pitch, yeti's managed to put out flame and only a few elves were singed."

"Exactly what did you want to show me?"

"This." the Spirit of Wonder spoke dramatically as he opened a door, "This is my gift to you. Your very own room"

"I'm not sure what to say North." golden eyes widened at the sight before them, "It's a bit much."

"Nonsense Pitch," the man smiled as they entered the room, "This is home now, I thought it time you had place here instead of guest room."

Pitch glanced around the enormous room, he smiled when he caught sight of two beds, one on either side of the room, "I take it Jack will be staying with me?"

"He begged, but if you don't want him too he said he'd understand."

Pitch laughed, "As if even I would be heartless enough to tell him no." he sighed, "As long as he doesn't mess with the memory sand."

North laughed, "You are a good brother Pitch," his eyes softened, "I want you to know that if you need to talk I am here. I will not pry, but I would love to hear about your story."

"It's not exactly a fairy tale North," he smiled, "But thanks for the offer, I appreciate it."

"We are family now Pitch and families listen to each other." he smiled

"Speaking of listening, have you seen Jack?"

North laughed, "He followed Jamie home, he said he was going to stay there tonight." he held up a hand when Pitch started to speak, "Do not be worrying, Tooth went to make sure he got there safe."

"Thank you North, for everything." Pitch spoke awkwardly

The Spirit of Wonder smiled, "Do not be mentioning Pitch." he spoke as he closed the door

Pitch sighed as he walked over to the bed, _"Never thought in a million years I'd find myself here." _he smirked as he laid down. Golden eyes promptly closed as the Nightmare King fell asleep, and for once in his life no blackened sand swirled above him.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) And you have to try the cake, it was delicious! I found the recipe online and it was epic. And I am not just typing letters; Zmag Oghjeni Vuk is an actual creature. Don't want to spoil the story for the Pitch and Patrick story line by explaining it now ;) Hope you enjoyed the one-shot, Till Next Time


	5. Gallu

Hello guys, thank you for your reviews ;) Sorry for the late update, life is getting a bit crazy at the moment T-T. Please enjoy

(At the Spire of Death)

Golden eyes narrowed as Chand approached the glistening sand-ice sculpture, the spire twisted upwards almost as if it were trying to reach the heavens. It flashed blue as he placed his hand onto its cold surface; he smirked as that brief flash revealed the silhouette of its prisoner.

"The cracks are on this side sir," Pain spoke from the other side

Chand walked around to him, "That was not caused by your brother hitting the spire." he spoke as he caught sight of the spider-web like cracks that ran across the spire's surface.

"Pain! There was some weird shit that went down while you were away." Sorrow spoke as he raced up to his brother, he raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Chand, "Umm, is there an anime convention I was unaware of?"

"Moron! This is Chand, also known as Moon." Pain hissed, "Show some respect."

_"Ahh shit,"_ Sorrow couldn't believe that once again he had disrespected one of the most powerful if not 'the' most powerful spirit in the spirit realm. "I am so sorry sir, I didn't…"

"Think nothing of it, Child of Time." Chand smiled, then his face became serious, "Now what kind of 'weird' stuff happened?"

_"There was black vapor seeping from the cracks just a few minutes before you arrived sir."_ Sickness walked up and stood beside his brothers

"Black vapor…" golden eyes widened, he glared at the spire, "What have you been up to Morana?!"

The three brothers startled at the sheer anger in the man's voice, they were even more surprised when Death's voice filled all of their minds

_"Oh Chand, it is truly an honor you have come to visit."_ the woman's voice dripped with sarcasm

"Can it you hag, tell me what you have done or so help me…"

_"You'll do what Chand,"_ her voice was smug; _"You can't do anything else to me." _

"Morana…"

Pain and his brother's glanced at each other, they could feel the power beginning emanate from the man in front of them

_"Oh you used to be so fun,"_ Death's voice sighed, _"If you must know I sent a few of my little 'helpers' to check up on Rashana and the kids."_

"You didn't…"

Death's voice laughed, _"Oh but I did Chand. Tell me, how fast can you travel as a mortal?"_

Chand didn't respond as he turned and grabbed the pocket watch from the astonished Pain and in an instant he was gone in a flash of light.

(At Jamie's House)

"Cazador!" the winter spirit screamed as the boy was tossed across the room like a rag doll. He managed to throw a blast of ice at the winged demon that hovered over the dazed spirit.

The demon screeched as it was encased in solid ice, yellow orbs flashed in anger as it tensed its giant muscles. A groan was heard from the ice, then it shattered.

"Crap!" Jack had just enough time to duck as the demon flew at him, enraged by his attack. The room echoed as he intercepted it's dagger like claws with his staff, "Cazador, I could use some help!"

"Cazador come!" the boy shook the last of the dizziness from his head as he rushed over to aid the winter spirit. In two strides he tackled the creature, forcing it a good distance across the destroyed living room. He placed himself in front of Jack, "No come near Boy with Stick."

"What is this thing?" Jack asked as the creature stood as if it were studying the situation.

"It called gallu ," the boy growled, "They evil."

The demon seemed to smile at something behind Jack

Blue eyes widened as he felt hot breath on his neck, he turned a cry escaping him as a massive clawed hand was swung at him. He braced himself for the impact, however it never came as a black mass suddenly filled his vision a grunt of pain filled the air.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again; you are a magnet for trouble."

Jack yelped as his rescuer pushed him back, the sound of flesh tearing echoing as Pitch slashed at the second demon. The winter spirit had to cover his ears at the howl that tore the air.

"Man in White!" Cazador cried as he rushed over to them

Pitch glanced at the demon Cazador had thrown his knife into; he watched it shrieked as it pulled the blade from its chest. "Where are the others?"

"Small Boy and Girl are in rooms, sleep, Boy with Stick seal with ice." Cazador spoke, "Night's Sun's mate in her room, seal with ice too." he glanced at Jack

Pitch grimaced as he nodded, "Good, at least they are safe." his voice was filled with pain as he glanced at the two demons that were advancing towards them, "But if we do not kill these things now they won't be for long."

"Pitch you're hurt!" Jack stared as Pitch clutched his side, he could see blood seeping in-between his fingers, the winter spirit had found his voice after the initial shock of his brother's appearance

"I'll be fine," he spoke as he formed his scythe, "Just stay behind me." Golden eyes narrowed as the two demons gnashed their teeth. His head snapped at the sound of the window shattering, "Well things just got worse." he commented dryly as a third demon stood to its feet, shattered glass crunching as it stalked towards them

A sudden bright flash erupted in the room, causing the demons to screech as they covered their eyes against the onslaught of brightness

"Dad!" Jack cried out as the light faded, revealing the figure of Chand.

The man nodded at them, then his gaze fell on the three demons that were snarling in front of him, "Galla I will give you only one chance to leave."

The biggest of the creatures sneered, "We only serve Death, you have no power here." the creature began to stalk forward

Chand smirked, "Really, and who gave you that idea?" he gripped the hilt of his katana, "Just because I am mortal doesn't mean I can't handle a gallu or two."

"Father, is it a good idea to be riling them up?" Pitch asked as Chand's comment caused the other two to also begin snarling and surge forward

Chand didn't reply as he sprinted forward, his robe billowed out behind him as he ran toward the oncoming demons. The air filled with a scream as his blade sliced through the bulking arm of the first one he met.

The creature clutched the stump as blood poured from the wound, it howled in pain. Yellow orbs widened as the man smirked at him, then agony laced through it as the katana was thrust into its heart.

Chand twisted the blade, satisfied by the sickening sound of the gallu's heart being torn. Golden eyes watched as the demon writhed for a moment, then it crumpled into a mound of blackened dust.

The remaining two stopped in their tracks, yellow orbs filling with fear. They shrieked as they turned and raced toward the window

"Oh no, you had your chance." the voice that filled the air was full of anger, Chand rushed forward jumping in mid air and slamming his katana into the back of one of the demons. Its scream had not faded from the air when he threw his katana at the third, impelling it to the wall just inches from the broken window.

"Please, I will go!" the creature pleaded as the gallu on the ground dissipated into dust. The demon writhed against the blade that held it trapped as the man began walking towards it.

"You would have killed my family with no hesitation, no mercy." Chand's voice was cold, "Why should I show you no less?"

Yellow eyes widened in terror, "Please…"

Chand narrowed his eyes, he gripped the hilt of the katana in a swift motion he pulled it from the creature, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't remove your head from your shoulders."

"I will not forget your mercy," the creature begged as it held its bleeding stomach, "I will not come again."

"You can't seriously be considering…" Pitch spoke with disbelief as his father rubbed his face in thought

Chand sighed, "Very well, you may go." he turned his back as he walked towards Pitch and Jack.

The demon sneered as it leapt to its feet, its massive claws extended poised to impale the man in front of him. To its surprise a searing pain exploded in its chest, the demon glanced down at the blade that was in its heart.

"Should have known that mercy is something creatures like you know nothing of." Chand spoke as he twisted the blade, watching in satisfaction as the creature screamed then became black dust. Exhaustion suddenly overcame him as he slumped onto the damaged couch.

"Night's Sun ok?" Cazador asked as he came over to Chand

"I am fine," he smiled, "In the olden days I would take out fifty of those things without so much as getting winded." he glanced at his hands, "But this mortal body is a bit more vulnerable."

"Dad Pitch's been hurt!" the winter spirit called as he tried to get Pitch to let him see the wound

Pitch hissed as he brushed Jack aside, "It's just a scratch." he frowned when Chand was instantly at his side

"Let me see Pritchard." his voice was commanding

Pitch sighed, "It's just a scratch…" he cringed as he pulled his hand away from his side.

Chand narrowed his eyes as blood began to flow like a river, he pulled the black shirt up ignoring the hiss of pain that escaped his son, he frowned at the four long gashes on his skin, "Just a scratch huh?"

Jack's eyes widened, "We need to get those stitched up."

Chand nodded, "You two get back to the Pole," the sound of tearing filled the air as he ripped his robe into a long strip, "This should staunch the bleeding till North can seal the wounds."

Pitch grimaced as his father tied the strip of cloth tightly, "You sure it's safe for us to leave?"

Chand smiled, "Of course my son, I can handle anything that Morana can manage to send." he glanced at Cazador, "Plus I will have my protector."

Cazador nodded, beaming with pride, "Cazador help keep Night's Sun's family safe. No let Winged Evil get them."

Jack smirked, "Good luck explaining the destroyed living room to Jamie." he laughed as Pitch pulled them both into the shadows

(At the Pole)

"North!"

The Spirit of Wonder jerked from sleep at the voice, instantly his swords were in his hands as he leapt from his bed

"Whoa, whoa it's me North!"The winter spirit called as he jumped back

"Jack, you almost got yourself killed," North sighed as he lowered his weapons, "It is not wise to wake me."

"I'm sorry North but it's kind of an emergency." Jack impatiently grabbed the man by his hand and tried to drag him from the room

"What is it Jack?"North asked as he allowed himself to be led by the boy from the room'

"Pitch's been hurt!"

"How can that be?" the man began to pick up his pace, "He was just asleep…"

"He came to fight off these demon guys that attacked me at Jamie's." the winter spirit was now following behind the man as he quickened his pace, "He saved me."

North frowned as he came into the infirmary, Pitch was laying on the bed his eyes closed. He glanced at the dark red cloth that had been wrapped around his side, "I need to start charging."

Golden eyes opened as Pitch smiled, "You'd be the richest spirit in no time." he hissed in pain as the cloth was removed

"Sorry Pitch," he sighed, "Again, you need stitches." the spirit shook his head

"What can I do to help?" Jack asked his heart clenching at the deep wounds on his brothers skin

North smiled at him, "You will need to comfort, Sandy is not here…"

Pitch groaned; "Moron, he's never here when I need him…" he sank into the bed

"I will need to clean wounds first." North spoke as he gathered the supplies he'd need

"How did those things get into the house Jack?" Pitch asked as the winter spirit moved to the bedside

Jack smiled, "Well I didn't open the window for them if that's what you're thinking." he shuddered at Pitch's cringe as North carefully wiped the gashes with a rag, "They kind of opened it for themselves."

Pitch spoke through clenched teeth as his side erupted into fire as North continued to clean the wounds, "I'm just glad that Jamie and Sophie were already asleep and didn't see father fighting."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it'd be hard to explain why their dad was fighting with demons." he smirked, "I put so much ice in front of their doors I doubt they could have heard a rock concert in their living room though."

"I really would have liked to be in that fight." North chuckled

"It was pretty cool to watch dad demolish those guys."

Pitch nodded in agreement, he glanced at North, "Warn me before you begin stitching."

North nodded, "Of course Pitch." he threaded the stitch through the needle, he glanced at Jack, "Ok, I am about to begin."

Pitch caught himself before he screamed, his breath caught in his throat as pain laced up his side as North wove the needle in and out of his skin

"It'll be over soon Pitch." Jack's voice held tears as he watched his brother's face scrunch in pain, he placed a comforting hand on Pitch's shoulder

"Ha, this is nothing." Pitch spoke through clenched teeth, "You should have been there when me and Patrick were attacked by a Wendigo." he grinned, "That was one bad mythic that almost did me in."

Jack's eyes were wide, "I've never even heard of one of those."

"I have," North spoke as he stood to his feet, "They are not to be trifled with." he smiled, "I am done now, you need to get rest now."

Jack helped Pitch to his feet, he smiled, "Don't worry North I'll make sure he gets to his room."

"I don't need any help…" Pitch grumbled as he stumbled out of the room

North laughed, "Just make sure he doesn't re-open those stitched."

Jack saluted as he raced from the room, "Pitch wait up!" the winter spirit called after his brother.

North shook his head, "I should have become doctor instead of toy maker…"

(At Jamie's house)

"And you say that you saw no one?"

Chand shook his head, his black hair gleaming in the porch light, "No officer, I had just gotten home from the airport when I came in and saw all the damage."

The officer wrote in his notepad, "And your wife?"

Rashana stood beside her husband, "I locked myself and kids in the bedrooms when I heard the noise." she gripped Chand's arm, "I was so scared."

"It will be ok Mrs. Bennett, we will keep a look out for anyone suspicious." he motioned at the cruiser, "We'll also keep watch for the next few nights just in case whoever it was decides to come back."

"Thank you officer." Chand spoke as the man walked off, he closed the door.

"Did we get robbed?" Jamie asked wide eyed

"Ummm, they got a few things like the tv but don't worry son I don't believe they will be coming back."

Jamie smirked at the traces of blackened dust that could still be seen though most of it had been swept up, _"Wow, dad killed a gallu."_ he thanked Pitch again for his gift. He smiled at his dad, "Well that's a relief, I'd hate for them to get my video games."

Chand ruffled his hair, "Come on, let's get to bed, I'm looking forward to beating you at that Mario racing."

Jamie smiled, "You're on, come on Cazador!" he called to the white wolf as he raced upstairs.

_"No worry Night's Sun I watch him."_

"I know you will Cazador." Chand nodded to him as the two raced up the stairs

Please review and let me know what you thought, ;) I love hearing from you guys and the more review I get the more inspired I become. Oh and please let me know if you have any requests, I'll try to write it if I can. Thank you again for all your support Till Next Time.


	6. Valentine's Day

Hi guys thank you for the reviews. Here is a Valentines story I know its way past the holiday but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Enjoy

(At the Pole)

A crash shook the room causing Jack to jump from his bed, the winter spirit immediately grabbed for his staff but all his hand grasped was air. He panicked; he turned to the bed that Pitch occupied on the other side of the room they shared at the Pole. However, his brother was not in bed but was currently dragging the overturned bookshelf in front of the door, "Ummm Pitch, what is going on?"

"I forgot! How I could forget!" Pitch was panicking as he barricaded the door with the unfortunate shelf. The man stopped briefly as he gripped his side that had begun to ache as the exertion pulled on the fresh stitches that had just been placed on his wound a few days ago.

"Pitch, where is my staff?" Jack asked as he carefully approached his brother

Pitch didn't respond as he melted into the shadows, leaving a very confused winter spirit behind.

Jack stared around the empty room, he spotted his staff, he frowned at the fact it had been attached length ways across the window by sand. He quickly rushed over to it, "Give it back!" he shouted at the sand when it wouldn't budge. He narrowed his eyes; usually Pitch's sand would listen to him, if only because Pitch had ordered it to. The fact it wasn't meant that Pitch had told it to do so. _"What the hell is going on?" _he thought as he watched the sunrise outside

"Jack! Get away from the window!"

Jack startled at his brother's panicked voice, "What is…" he stopped when he caught sight of the form of Tooth in Pitch's arms. "Pitch what happened!"

"She's fine, just asleep." he spoke quickly as he propped the sleeping fairy against the wall.

Jack rushed over; sure enough the fairy was smiling as she dreamed. "Pitch you have to slow down and explain…" he stopped as three Nightmares rose from the floor each one carrying a sleeping Guardian on its back.

"Place them, gently, beside Tooth." the Nightmare King spoke as the creatures threw their heads back and forth, their master's fear making them nervous.

"Ok, you did this… I'm waking them up." Jack reached for Tooth, he yelped as a tendril of sand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the opposite side of the room. He glared at Pitch.

"Sorry Jack, I don't have time to explain." golden eyes were full of panic, "You just have to trust me." then he walked over to the door making sure the bookshelf was indeed a good barricade

An hour later the winter spirit sighed in defeat; he had been trying to get the shackle of sand from around his ankle but it wouldn't budge. He glanced over at the sleeping forms of the other Guardians as they lay against the wall. A heavy dose of dream sand insured that they would not be waking for quite awhile. Blue eyes strayed to the still form of Pitch as he sat on the overturned bookshelf that barricaded the door. The man was staring blankly ahead, his scythe of sand gripped tightly in his hands. Periodically he would grip his side, his face twisting in pain.

"Shit! What do you mean you can't bring them?"

Jack startled as Pitch shouted, he watched as the sand quivered as its master yelled.

"I'll get them myself…" he formed a bat made of black sand; he glanced at Jack, "I'll be back as quick as I can."

The winter spirit shook his head, he startled when another Nightmare appeared, this time Desaray and Mitch were sitting on its back. "Mitch you have to help, Pitch has gone nuts!"

"He'll do this every year Jack, you might as well get use to it." Desaray smiled as she patted the horse as it nuzzled her.

"What are you talking about? So it's a normal occurrence for Pitch to suddenly start kidnapping everyone?"

Desaray laughed as she chose a book from the overturned shelf, "He has done this every Valentine's Day I've known him."

Jack glanced over at the woman who sat reading a book, "And the reason is?"

Her emerald green eyes laughed, "Don't know, Greed says it's because he's insane."

"Greed's ok with this?"

Mitch laughed, "Only for the fact that for one day we're safer with Pitch when he's like this than we would be anywhere." he laughed, "He compared Pitch to an overprotective pit bull."

Jack's reply was cut off when Pitch returned from the shadows, an unconscious Patrick slung over his shoulders and a frustrated Iris following.

"I'm just saying Pitch that maybe just this once you didn't have to knock him out."

"You know as well as I that he wouldn't come otherwise Iris." he was saying as he laid his friend on the ground

Iris shook her head as she sat beside her husband and placed his head in her lap, "Thought you weren't going to show again this year."

"I almost forgot," Pitch hung his head, "I am so sorry for not being there all those centuries. You could have been killed!"

Jack was surprised at the anguish and fear in his brother's voice

Iris smiled as she absently stroked Patrick's head, "We're fine now Pitch."

Pitch nodded, his eyes widened "Damn it, Jamie and Sophie!" he grabbed a globe from the end table and disappeared into the portal.

When Pitch left Iris burst out laughing, "Dear Moon it is so sweet."

"Sweet?" Jack looked at her confused, "It's sweet that he knocks his best friend out and kidnaps you?" he pulled on the sand around his ankle, "And not to mention this."

Iris smiled at him, "Tell me Jack, is the shackle hurting you?"

The winter spirit paused; he had to admit that the roughest the sand tendril had been was when it had pulled him away from Tooth. In fact, it wasn't even that tight, "Well no…"

"He obviously thinks you'll try and leave."

"Obviously."

"And as far as knocking Patrick out, he's been doing that since the last Valentine's Day centuries ago when Patrick wouldn't come quietly."

"But why?"

Iris sighed, "Pitch had something very traumatizing happen to him on Valentine's Day the first year he stayed with us after Patrick rescued him. He came home fear and terror etched on his face. I asked Patrick what happened but he wouldn't tell me." she sighed, "He started doing this the next year, though at first it was only me and Patrick. He continued till the day he disappeared."

"And you never found out the reason he does this?"

Iris shook her head, "No, Patrick here is the only one, besides Pitch, that knows why."

"It's just for one day Jamie." Pitch was saying as he exited the portal

"Yeah, but its Valentine's Day Pitch." the boy argued with him

"And that is exactly why you must stay here," he then placed a sleeping Sophie onto his bed; he carefully pulled the covers over her. "As soon as today is over you'll be safe."

"Hey Pitch, if we're going to be here all day maybe you should get some food?" Jack spoke quickly when Jamie started to argue

"Good idea Jack, I'll go on a food run before he really gets started." the Nightmare King faded into the shadows

"What is wrong with him?" Jamie asked as he came over to Jack, "First he bursts into my room nearly scaring me and Cazador to death. Then he grabs me and Sophie and orders Cazador to stay and protect my mom."

Jack shook his head, "Just humor him ok. He thinks something awful is going to get us today."

"Like what?"

Jack shook his head, "Whatever it is, it must be horrifying for it to scare Pitch."

(11:00pm)

The others had finally woken up hours ago; thankfully it had been when Pitch was making his 'rounds'. (He had obviously barricaded all the yetis and elves in rooms as well) They had listened as Iris explained why Pitch was acting like he was, as best she knew. They had agreed to humor him, mostly because tendrils of sand had dragged Bunny back kicking and screaming when the pooka had tried to use his tunnels to escape the room. They had been amusing themselves all day, taking this rare time they were together to bound.

An image of a 3 appeared over Sandman's head as he looked at the cards in his hand

"Go fish mate." Bunnymund smirked

"Don't cheat." North narrowed his eyes as he held his own cards

"Oye, I don't cheat."

"Remember last game, you had every card I had asked for."

Jack smiled as the two Guardians argued, "Ok, now what do we do?" he asked as he turned his attention again to the task in front of him

"I think a mustache would look good." Mitch spoke quietly as he and Jack and Jamie hovered over the bed

Blue eyes sparkled, "I agree." he then took the permanent marker they had found and drew on the still out cold Leprechaun.

Mitch snickered, he glanced over at Iris but the woman was to enthused with the other women playing with Sophie to worry about the fact her husband was now sporting several marker 'scars' all over his face, ykcul on his forehead, and now a nice marker mustache.

Jack stepped back to admire their work, "Dude, we should be artists."

"I'm not sure you'd get many customers."Jamie smiled

"He's here!"

Pitch's shout startled everyone in the room, they watched as he melted into the shadows. Black sand swirled upwards over the window, and then it covered the door.

Jack glanced at Jamie as the boy's face filled with worry; the winter spirit wished he knew exactly what Pitch was so frightened of. Mostly he wished that he could help him, but Pitch had sealed any escape.

The occupants could hear the Nightmare King's scream of rage at whoever had dared enter the Pole.

"You will not eat their hearts!" the sound of crashing was heard

"What hell! I thought you were dead!" a panicked voice replied though it was hard to hear due to the din of the obvious fight that was happening.

"Well I'm not! And you can just leave and take your evil, poisonous lies with you!"

The Guardians held their breath as everything went quiet, they startled when Pitch rose from the shadows. His body was littered with small cuts and scrapes; he was smiling despite this fact.

"Taught that bastard a lesson." he glanced at North, "You should really upgrade your security."

"So…what happened?" Jack asked as his brother stumbled over to his bed

Pitch didn't reply as he fell to the bed, his body exhausted from his overuse of his sand and the fight he had just been in. "Wait till next year, he won't escape me." then golden eyes closed as the Nightmare King fell asleep.

They watched as the sand shifted into the floor, the sound of Jack's staff hitting the floor echoing in the now silent room.

"I take it we can leave now?" Bunny asked

Iris smiled, "Congratulations you have survived your first Valentine's Day with Pitch." she frowned when she caught sight of Patrick, "Who…"

"Come on Mitch, let's get Jamie and Sophie home." the winter spirit quickly grabbed a globe, and Sophie and hurried through the portal. He was followed quickly by his accomplices

Iris shook her head as she summoned the rainbow to take her and Patrick home.

"My little protective shadow." Desaray smiled as she kissed Pitch on his forehead, the man smiled in his sleep. She then disappeared in a burst of white flame.

"Oye North, I don't know if I can handle this every year." Bunny said as he followed North out of the room

North didn't respond as he surveyed the thousands of arrows that were imbedded all over his workshop, "Now I am wishing I had seen fight…" he rubbed his chin, "You do not think he…"

An image of a heart and arrow appeared over Sandman's head

Bunny removed one of the arrows, "You think he was fighting with Cupid?"

Tooth frowned, "Why would Pitch fight with the Spirit of Love?"

(The next day)

Patrick sat at his desk, paperwork spread over its surface, faded marker still covering his face, "Stupid gargoyle…" he grumbled as he held an ice pack to the large bump on his head, "Thought he'd figure it out by now."

"Figure what out?"

Patrick jumped at the voice, he spun around a knife almost flying out from his palm, he caught himself just in time as he recognized the boy, "Jack, it is not a good idea to sneak up on me."

"Sorry," he spoke as he walked over, "I came to try and figure out why Pitch went all psycho yesterday and why he fought with Cupid."

Patrick groaned, "He actually fought with him?" he rubbed his head, "Moon he must have really felt threatened."

"What happened that day Patrick, I can handle it."

Patrick laughed startling him, "Nothing happened Jack." he continued at the winter spirit's confusion, "It was a joke that Pitch took literal."

"A joke?"

"I was meeting a merchant to get flowers for Iris, it was the first Valentine's Day Pitch had witnessed as a free spirit so he wanted to tag along. We came across a couple that were picnicking in a field, Pitch felt an unusual fear from the man and wanted to see what it was." the Leprechaun shook his head, "That's when Cupid showed up."

"The Spirit of Love."

"Yeah, he pulled his arrow of love and it was a bulls- eye to the guy's heart." Patrick smiled in sympathy, "You should have seen Pitch's face, of course I knew the guy was fine but Pitch didn't. He burst into shadows out of shock, took me hours to find him." his eyes filled with mischief, "I shouldn't have, but I told Pitch that Cupid ate the hearts of people he caught out on Valentine's Day."

"That's cruel."

Patrick nodded, "If I had known then how much death affects Pitch I wouldn't have." he sighed, "But once I had said it there was no convincing him otherwise." Patrick grinned, "Boy did I ever get paid back for that little joke."

Jack grinned, "So he kidnapped you two every Valentine's Day from then on?"

"Yeah, it became a tradition." Patrick laughed, "I guarantee you I never picked on Pitch like that again."

Jack sighed, "So there is nothing we can do to make him unafraid huh."

Patrick shook his head, "Sorry," he grinned, "The last time I tried to explain things to him he knocked me out and has since."

"What if Iris…"

"No!" the Leprechaun shouted panicked, "You can't tell her what really happened."

"Why?"

"She'll kill me for playing such a joke on Pitch."

Jack smirked, "So this means you owe me now."

"Damn." the Leprechaun watched as the winter spirit left the room, a huge grin on the boy's face. "Why do I get the feeling I just gave the devil a favor."

Please review and let me know what you thought. I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoyed it ;) Till Next Time


	7. Cazador at School

Hi guys, thank you for the reviews ;) here's a quick one-shot that has been itching to get out. Enjoy. Oh, and I will issue a challenge. I have done this with all my stories :) so I will do it here as well. If I reach 100 reviews (they can be for any chapter, so tell your friends) by 7pm Thursday then I will post two chapters on Friday (if I reach 150 I will post three) Good luck ;)

(At Jamie's House)

"Please." brown eyes pleaded with the boy

Jamie glanced at Cazador, "I don't know…"

"Cazador be on behavior best." the spirit offered

"It's bring your pet to school Cazador, and I don't think a wolf is allowed…"

"Cazador no have to be Moon Singer, can be anything." he spoke quickly

"Fine…" Jamie sighed, "How about a ferret?" he smiled, 'I used to have one."

"Can be Tiny Slink." the boy grinned as his body rippled as he changed into a pure white ferret. He skittered across the floor and raced up onto Jamie's bed.

Jamie laughed as the creature raced up his arm and draped himself across his shoulder, "Ok,ok you win you can come."

_"__Very much want to see place Small Boy go each day,"_ his voice took on a tone of disgust, _"Though I no pet."_

"I know Cazador, you're my friend." Jamie laughed, "That's just what they call it."

_"__We go now?"_

Jamie laughed, "Yeah the bus will be here in a bit."

Cazador growled as the familiar sound of the giant yellow bus sounded outside, _"I no like Yellow Huff."_

Jamie laughed, one at Cazador's choice of name for the school bus and second at how cute a growl sounds coming from a ferret, "Well we have to take it Cazador, it's the only way I can get to school. Mom has already left to take Sophie to her school."

_"__Fine, but Cazador no have to like."_

"Just don't attack anyone ok, and whatever you do don't change into anything."Jamie cautioned as he ran down the stairs and to the bus.

"Well good morning Jamie." the bus driver greeted the boy as he got on, he frowned at the white ferret, "Jamie no pets…"

"But it's bring your pet day Mr. Clark."

"You have to have it in a cage."

_"__You no put Cazador in cage?"_ the spirit's voice was panicked

_"__Of course not."_ Jamie sighed, "Ok, well I'll just walk then, I don't have my cage with me."

The man sighed, "Can you put it in your backpack, and I'll pretend I never saw it."

_"__Are you ok with that?"_

_"__As long as you no close bag."_

Jamie smiled as he sat in his seat, he carefully placed the ferret into his satchel, _"Let me know if you need anything ok Cazador."_

_ "__Cazador fine, comfortable." _the ferret wiggled around inside the bag

(At school)

"Pippa."

"Here" the girl called as she looked up at her teacher

"Crystal."

"It's Cupcake."

The teacher internally rolled her eyes, she glared as Jamie walked in, "Jamie Bennett, late again."

"Sorry Mrs. Avery," he grinned sheepishly, "I had to check in with the office to make sure my ferret was allowed to be out of his cage."

She narrowed her eyes at the white creature draped around the boy's neck, "And I hope they told you he had to be in one."

Jamie smiled, "Actually they were impressed by Cazador's manners and said he could stay out, as long as he kept his leash on."

_"__Which scratchy by way."_ the ferret emphasized by scratching at the strap.

Mrs. Avery raised an eyebrow, "You named your ferret Cazador? That is a very unusual name for a ferret."

_"__Wrinkle Skin make fun of Cazador." _

Jamie could feel the ferret tensing as if getting ready to spring, _"Cazador you promised you'd behave."_

_ "__But…"_

_ "__Just ignore her ok, you promised." _Jamie sighed with relief as he felt the ferret's muscles relax

_"__Fine, Cazador no attack Wrinkle Skin,"_ he added quickly, _"Only cause Small Boy say not too."_

Jamie laughed as he took out his notebook to begin his school work, _"Thank you, and its Jamie."_

Cazador didn't respond as he watched Jamie write on his paper, _"Why you make squiggly lines?"_

_"__Their words, didn't you learn how to write?"_

_"__No need, Muertes could follow trail sign."_ his voice was tinged with sadness at the mention of his brother

_"__Oh."_ Jamie didn't know how to respond

_"__What Word say?"_ brown eyes were staring intensely at the paper

_"__You can't read either?"_ Jamie asked in disbelief, _"But you're nineteen!"_

_"__Cazador no need, live in forest."_ his voice became a whisper, _"Master no ever teach either."_

_ "__Well I'll teach you ok?"_

_ "__Small Boy teach Cazador Word and Read?"_

Jamie had to laugh at the sheer joy in the boy's voice, _"Sure Cazador, what are friends for."_

The morning passed quickly for Jamie, between trying to pay attention and having to answer Cazador's thousands of questions about the 'squiggly lines' he was kept quite busy. So when the bell rang for p.e. he couldn't wait to get out the class fast enough.

"Jamie, you have to leave your pet here."

"Can't I take him?"

"No, and make sure you tie him."

Jamie frowned as he placed the ferret on top of his desk, _"Sorry Cazador."_ he tied the end of the leash to his desk

_"__That ok, Cazador protect Small Boy's Word and Read."_ the ferret placed himself possessively over the notebook.

_"__Thanks Cazador."_ Jamie smiled as he raced out

The room became silent; the only sound was the rustling of paper as the teacher graded.

_"__Squiggly line is A."_ Cazador thought proudly as he scanned the letter that Jamie had taught him. _"This Squiggly line is B." _the spirit continued completely absorbed by the 'squiggly lines' Jamie had begun to teach him

"You are a strange little critter."

Cazador glanced up at the man hovering over him; he bristled and lay on top of the notebook.

"Whoa there little guy, I'm not going to touch your boy's stuff." the man smiled at the ferret's action

"You let that Bennett boy get away with too much Mr. Morrison." the teacher scowled as she glanced up from her desk

"Give the boy a break Mrs. Avery, his dad is overseas." he smiled, "Besides the little critter is well behaved." he cautiously reached out and scratched the ferrets chin

Brown eyes closed, Cazador gave a little chirp

"Ha, like that huh?"

_"__Very much."_

The man looked around, "Did you say something Mrs. Avery?"

"No, you're the only one talking." she raised an eyebrow, "And to a dumb animal at that."

_"__Cazador no dumb, Wrinkle Skin one dumb."_

"I swear I'm losing my mind," the man shook his head as he glanced down at the ferret that seemed to be glaring at the woman at the desk.

"That can happen when you hang around children as long as I have Mr. Morrison, you should quit before it's too late." she sighed as the bell rang

"Mr. Morrison was Cazador bad?" Jamie panicked as he raced in and saw his principal standing by his desk

The man smiled, "No Jamie, your pet has been quite behaved."

_"__Cazador like Tall Man."_ the ferret thought spoke as he climbed up onto Jamie's shoulder

Jamie laughed, _"I suppose that is a good name for him."_ he watched as his principal walked out, _"He is almost six and a half foot tall."_

_ "__He hear Cazador."_ his voice was thoughtful, _"Only thought those who believe hear Cazador."_

Jamie panicked, _"Cazador I told you…"_

_"__You no say not to talk, only not attack."_

Jamie sighed, then he added, _"You have a point though, only believers should be able to hear you."_

_ "__Tall Man believe?"_

_ "__It was probably a fluke Cazador, now keep quiet for now ok. We are studying for tomorrow's chemical test in Science."_

_ "__What Science?"_

Jamie sighed; it was going to be a long day.

(At the Pole)

"This squiggly line is A." the boy was proudly showing Pitch his paper

Pitch sighed, "That's really nice Cazador." he glanced back down at his book

Brown eyes filled with pride, "Small Boy teach Cazador Word and Read." he frowned, "Though it hard."

"You'll get it Cazador, your smart."

The boy beamed, "Man in White first person say that." the boy raced off to find Jack

"I'm telling you North, Cazador said that he could hear him." Jamie was saying as he and North came into the room

"It is not possible Jamie; adults cannot see or hear spirits."

Jamie huffed, "Then why can they all see Cazador."

"Because Cazador is a Child of Nature, even adults can see him when he is in animal form." Pitch smiled, "But I doubt they would be able to see him in his human form."

"Oh," he glanced at Pitch, "But I know Mr. Morrison heard him."

"Then perhaps your principal is just sensitive to the spirit realm Jamie," golden eyes became thoughtful

Jack chose that moment to rush in, "Ok, whose bright idea was it to teach Cazador how to mix chemicals?" his white hair was singed black and smoking

Jamie laughed as Cazador walked in, his hair also singed

"Cazador make things fizz." the boy had a huge grin plastered on his face

Pitch had to clutch his side as his laughter pulled on the stitches causing his side to erupt into pain, "Seems it's not only Jack you have to worry about now North."

North rubbed his temples, "Yeti's will go on strike now for sure."

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I am so wishing you guys luck on the challenge, so far you have been able to meet it so I am rooting for you guys.


	8. Lurid Sand

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews :) I loved reading all your comments. I found myself in the hospital Thursday getting tests done on my back (Still don't know what's wrong…) so it was nice reading your reviews while I waited. I am so enjoying writing these little one shot's and mini arcs. Disclaimer all characters that are not mine, belong to someone else. Stories are also mine. Enjoy

(At the Pole)

The North Pole was silent; the usual hustle and bustle of the Workshop ended for the night. All over the Pole the yeti's slept, elves were curled up in various nooks and crannies they could find. Loud snores could be heard from North's room as the Guardian of Wonder dreamed of candy canes and cookies.

Farther down the hall from the sleeping Guardian slept the two newest members of the Guardian team. Jack Frost lay curled in a ball, he had no covers on, the blankets having been knocked to the floor hours earlier as he dreamed of 'snow' soccer. His face was plastered with a grin he slept peacefully.

Across the room, in a bed against the far wall his brother however was not so lucky. Pitch's face was scrunched in pain, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Sweat beaded on his skin, a moan escaped him as he clutched his bandaged side in his sleep. If there had been anyone awake they would have seen the slight stirring of black sand as it slipped in and out of his fingers. Pitch rolled to his stomach, as his dreams took shape.

(With Pitch)

Golden eyes narrowed as Pritchard walked into the village, he had just gotten back from hunting and again he had shot nothing. He frowned at the small crowd that had gathered around the 'punishment' pole that was set just on the edge of the village

"And you all know that his family has been nothing but trouble."

_"What's that asshole going on about now?"_ the young man thought as he heard the sneering voice of the village leader. He turned to head toward his family's cabin when a voice stopped him in his tracks

"But Samuel didn't do it!"

Pritchard started quickly to the crowd, his heart clenching at the panic in his sister's voice. He rushed forward pushing through the other villagers, "What is going on?" he spoke as he caught sight of his brother and sister standing in front of the village leader

The man sneered, the action causing the scar on his face to scrunch. He flexed his large muscles as he spoke, "Ah, the middle of child of the Black family." he glanced at the blonde haired boy that was glaring at him, "Your brother stole food from the store house Pritchard."

"Is this true Samuel?" he looked at his brother in disbelief

Samuel shook his head fiercely, making motions with his hands as he pointed at the crowd of teenagers that were watching

"Samuel didn't do it sir" Pritchard's teeth ground out the word 'sir'

"Really, and why should we take your word to mean anything?"

"Did you see him do it?" Pritchard spoke low as he placed himself in front of his siblings

The other villagers looked from Pritchard, to their leader. Mumbling began among them as the man looked flustered

"We saw him, Damon sir." a young boy about eighteen walked up, followed by several other teens who nodded in agreement

Damon smirked, "Thank you for coming forward Thomas." he turned to the villagers, "There is my proof of guilt, these young souls witnessed the act and have bravely stepped out so that the crime may not go unpunished."

"They're lying!" Gwendolyn said as she peeked out from behind Pritchard

"Little girls should learn their place and not speak when adults are talking."

"Oh is that what you're doing?" golden eyes danced in anger, "I thought you were just spewing bullshit."

"Watch your tongue, didn't your father teach you anything?" Damon sneered, "Besides how to abandon your family?"

Pritchard's fists clenched, "Do not speak of my father that way; he was a good man who died trying to provide for his family."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that. I bet he left after your mother died so he wouldn't have to deal with three brats that won't amount to anything." he glared suddenly, "But enough about Christopher, step aside so that Samuel can receive his punishment for stealing." he glanced at the teens, "How many apples did he take again?"

"Four!"

"Six!"

"Ten!"

Damon rubbed his temple at his 'witnesses' complete incompetence,

"You really think Samuel could eat ten apples in one sitting?" Pritchard huffed, "I know he's a bit on the round side but that's ridiculous."

Samuel rolled his eyes

"I'll show mercy and say that it was only four, though it could very well have been ten." he gestured to the pole, "Come now Samuel, be a man and take your punishment." green eyes gleamed, "You must atone for the sin you have committed so that your soul can be clean." a whip fell from Damon's hand, "A lash for every apple taken, I believe that is fair."

The crowd all nodded in agreement, most began to wander off seeing that the verdict had been given.

Samuel started forward, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Golden brown eyes glanced at Pritchard; a confused expression came to his face.

"Tell me Damon, does it matter if Samuel is the one that receives the punishment?" he glared, "Since it is obvious that he is not the one that did it."

A cruel smile came to Damon's face, he had hoped Pritchard would do this, "I suppose as long as someone from your family takes responsibility..."

Samuel shook his head; he knew what his brother was doing.

"Then I'll take Samuel's place." golden eyes avoided his brother's

Damon nodded, "Very well, Pritchard." he motioned toward the pole.

Pritchard turned to Samuel, "Take Gwen and go on home, there is no need for you two to see this." he smiled as his brother shook his head, "I'll be home later tonight." he watched as his siblings walked toward their cabin, tears streaming down their faces, without a word he walked over to the pole. He grimaced as Damon roughly tied his wrists and arms around the wood.

"Four lashes as was agreed, Pritchard." the man cracked the whip into the air

Pritchard clenched his teeth refusing to cry out as the whip bit into his back, tearing through his thin shirt. He trembled slightly as the same pain erupted thrice more on his skin; "Now if you don't mind I have to get home." he spoke low trying to hide the pain in his voice

"No, you will stay the night at the pole so that you can think about your brother's mistake."

"Now Damon, that's a bit..." a man spoke from the crowd, he silenced however when green eyes glared at him

"And if anyone thinks about setting you free till I say so they will be the next ones that receive the same punishment." his tone dared anyone to question him. Damon smiled when no one did, "Now let us get to our homes, the night falls soon." and without another word he left, the crowd following.

Pritchard simply laid his forehead against the pole, _"This is going to be a long night."_ he startled when he felt someone beside him. He glanced at the man who had spoken out, "Can I help you Matthew?"

"This isn't right Pritchard," the man spoke, his voice low even though there was no one else around, "You should not be treated this way."

"You're new to this village Matthew." golden eyes gleamed, "Damon had been treating my family like this since my father disappeared after he went out hunting."

Matthew smiled sadly, "I would have loved to have met your father Pritchard," he spoke suddenly, "Can I help you in anyway?"

"No," Pritchard shook his head, "I wouldn't want you to be punished, although…" he glanced at him, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble do you think that you could go tell Samuel and Gwen that I decided to go hunting since I didn't get anything earlier." he smiled, "I don't want them to worry."

"It is the least I can do for you."

Pritchard simply nodded, he could hear the snow crunching under foot as Matthew walked off. He managed to get to his knees, his arms stretched uncomfortable above his head where Damon had expertly tied them around the pole. Golden eyes watched as the moon slowly rose into the night's sky, he could have sworn the moon actually appeared angry. He smirked; _"Now you're just imagining things." _he shifted his body as the minutes turned to hours. He was just nodding off when he heard snow crunching; he froze at the voice that followed

"You're the only one in this village that has the gall to talk back to me."

"Someone has to 'sir' otherwise you'd let your position go to your head."

Damon sneered as he stood beside the bound young man, "Pritchard I am going to enjoy showing you what happens when someone speaks out against me."

"What are you…"Pritchard startled as a thick cloth was pulled tightly between his teeth, silencing him.

"Wouldn't want to wake anyone," the man sneered as he tied the cloth unnecessarily tight, "That would just be rude."

Golden eyes widened as he struggled against the rope binding him, he could hear the whip as it snaked through the air. Pritchard's breath caught in his throat as the leather bit into his flesh as it tore through his shirt, he could feel blood running down his back

"Since there's no one around I don't have to hold back," the man laughed as he lashed out again, enjoying the sound of the whip tearing flesh.

"Mmmph!" Pritchard couldn't help the muffled screams that came as the whip bit into him time and time again. His entire body rocked with pain with each blow, after the tenth lash he stopped counting, and focused only on staying conscious. The white snow around him turned crimson as Damon continued his assault.

(With Jack)

A pained cry jolted the winter spirit from his sleep. Blue eyes glanced around groggily; they fell on his brother's thrashing form. Instantly he was on his feet and at his brother's side, "Pitch, Pitch wake up!" he tried waking him but Pitch simply screamed in response, it was then that Jack noticed that his brother's shirt was stained with blood

"What is going on?" North asked as he burst into the room

"I don't know!" Jack spoke as he tried to hold the thrashing Nightmare King down, "I heard him scream and woke to find him like this." he nodded at the blood, "I think his stitches have come loose."

North narrowed his eyes; "Jack, I stitched his side…that is coming from back." the spirit was at the bedside in two steps

At that moment Sandman entered, rubbing his eyes. When he caught sight of his brother he instantly was at Pitch's side, he glanced at North

"You have to make him stop thrashing." North spoke as he helped Jack hold Pitch down.

Sandman nodded, he blew a handful of golden sand into Pitch's face, instantly he stopped thrashing. Pained whimpers still echoed from him, his face scrunching in obvious agony.

"I have to stop the bleeding."

"Wait," Jack started to stop him as North reached to remove the shirt.

North glanced at him, "I will be carful Jack."

"It's not that…" the winter spirit wasn't sure how to explain about Pitch's back

"Jack, I have to see what is hurt." North carefully removed the bloodied shirt from Pitch, his eyes widened in shock at the lines of blood that covered the man's grey skin. "When did this happen? It looks as if he has been beaten!"

Jack was horrified as scar after scar began to reopen, crimson blood flowing from the wounds. "North what is happening!"

"Dear Moon…" North's voice was low as he pulled the bandage from Pitch's side. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the black sand that was seeping from the stitches, "Lurid sand."

Return of evil cliff! (Insert evil laugh) Please review and let me know what you thought. If you have not read Darkness or Healing you may be a bit lost on some of the references here. Please let me know if you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them. :) Till Next Time.


	9. Lurid Sand 2

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews :) You guys are awesome! I so enjoy reading your comments and ideas. Found out from the doctor I have pulled every muscle in my back :( They can't do much for it except meds and time. So yeah, I just have to deal with the pain (perhaps Pitch is getting me back…) Anyway enjoy the second part of the Lurid Sand Arc.

(At the Pole)

"Grab the medical case from infirmary Jack!" North shouted at the winter spirit who sprinted out the door immediately, he placed pressure against Pitch's back as blood soaked into the shirt he had in his hand, "Sandy go get Patrick then get the others."

Sandy raced out the door, a trail of golden sand following him

"How did Lurid Sand get into the wounds?" North asked no one in particular as he desperately tried to staunch the blood that was cascading from the reopened wounds.

"N...North…?" golden eyes blinked open as Pitch began to wake

"It will be ok Pitch." he smiled at the pain filled eyes that glanced up at him

"What's going on?" the man's voice was soaked in pain,

North placed his hand on his shoulder as Pitch tried to roll over, "Do not move Pitch, you are hurt badly."

"I..don't…understand." his breathing was becoming rapid as pain continued to lace through his back, "Why the hell does my back feel like it's been ripped open?"

"Somehow you have been infected by Lurid Sand Pitch." the spirit spoke quietly, "Your scars are tearing open."

"How the hell…" golden eyes widened, "The gallu, damn it, the creature must have had Lurid Sand on its claws." he grimaced, "Should have known that Death would have given my stolen sand to the likes of those monsters."

"But I did not see…" North could have kicked himself, "Of course I would not have seen sand if it were already in blood stream."

"Not your fault North," Pitch grimaced, "You couldn't have known, Lurid Sand doesn't surface for a long time." He smirked, "It tends to lie in wait till the most opportune time presents itself, unfortunately for me it happened to be while I was asleep."

"I have the case!" Jack shouted as he raced back into the room, he instantly was at Pitch's side

"Good, now I need you to help me Jack." North spoke as he placed the winter spirit's hands onto the shirt, "Keep pressure,"

Jack cringed at his brother's hiss of pain as the pressure he exerted pressed on the wounds. "Why is this happening?"

"It's Lurid Sand Jack," North spoke as he began rummaging in the case

Blue eyes widened, "You mean it's the same stuff that Reaper used on me?" his heart clenched suddenly, "Wait…doesn't that…"blue eyes widened in fear, "kill you?"

Pitch closed his eyes, "I suppose this is Karma's way of getting back at me for creating it in the first place." he smirked, "Ironic that the memory that the sand chose to manifest itself during was one where my back was reduced to looking like a scratching post. Damon must be laughing his ass off in hell at this."

Jack shook his head, "I don't understand why your scars reopened Pitch."

"The sand normally only creates the illusion of pain Jack," Pitch shuddered as a fresh wave of agony rolled through him, "But since my memories are linked directly to my soul the sand is able to physically manifest itself."

North turned back to them, "Ok, Jack remove the shirt I need to see if bleeding has stopped." the man held a needle and a roll of stitching, he smiled as he noticed Jack's face, "Don't worry I will wait for Sandy to sti…"

Pitch shook his head, "No, I can't fall asleep again." he continued at their stare, "Look, this time I dreamed of a not so serious injury. But believe me when I say that I have been through worse, much worse."

"You call your back looking like you got into a fight with a paper shredder not serious" the winter spirit couldn't help but shout

Pitch's reply was cut off as Patrick rushed in

"Damn it Pitch, how the hell do you manage to get yourself injured while sleeping?" the Leprechaun's voice betrayed the worry he felt

"I'm just that good." Pitch smirked, then his face contorted in pain as a wave of coughing shook his body.

"Shit, it's already reached your lungs." Patrick spoke as he came to the bedside, he grimaced at the sight of his friends back, "That night you took Samuel's punishment?"

Pitch could only nod as he continued to cough violently, his body trembled as he finally stopped, "Yeah, thank Moon I wasn't dreaming of when we fought the Vritra huh?"

Patrick had to smile at his friends attempt to lighten the mood, "That wouldn't have been good." he then frowned, "When Sandy came I asked Iris if the Carmentis would heal you, unfortunately it only heals physical wounds."

"Wait Patrick, is there any of that nasty crap left you guys gave me?" Jack asked as North carefully began to clean the wounds, he winced at his brother's gasps of pain

"You mean the Night's Herald?" the Leprechaun rubbed his face, he glanced at Pitch, "Didn't we use all of it?"

Pitch shook his head, "I still have about a teaspoon of it I put in the infirmary." his voice cracked as he tried to hold back his coughing as North threaded the needle in out of the wounds

Jack was instantly out the door, "I'll get it!"

Patrick watched the winter spirit leave, "You going to tell him that it won't be enough the stop the sand from killing you?"

Golden eyes lowered, "No," he glared as North started to protest, "And neither are you two. Jack doesn't need to know."

"So you will lie to him?" North asked as he began putting up his supplies

Pitch sighed, "Jack will blame himself, and I can't have him doing that. He is not to be told that I need more Night's Herald to stop the sand" he smirked at Patrick, "Besides, I have faith that Patrick can find some more."

Mismatched eyes gleamed, "Well I'm glad you have that much faith Pitch, but I haven't been able to find anymore since I brought you those last three blooms." he sighed, "And I have searched the jungles of Nirapaya every day since."

Pitch halted his reply as Jack came into the room, "Did you find it?"

The winter spirit simply nodded as he handed the small vial to Patrick, "Yeah, and you're sure that this will save you Pitch?"

Pitch shifted uncomfortable under his younger brother's stare; "Ummm…" he was saved as Bunny rushed into the room.

"Oye mate, how the bloody hell do you manage this?" the pooka asked as he caught sight of the Nightmare King's freshly stitched back

"It's not my fault that the gallu had Lurid Sand in its claws." Pitch rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like I did it on purpose."

Bunny smirked, trying to draw attention from the worry in his voice, "I think you enjoy all the attention."

"If I wanted attention I'd simply fill your Warren with snow, right Jack?" Pitch glanced around, "Where's Jack?"

"He just left with Wind." Tooth spoke as she flitted into the room, Sandy following after

Pitch glanced at Patrick, "Which way was he going?" his voice was panicked

"Ummm, I believe he was heading south." she looked confused, "Why?"

"Damn kid, he overheard us," Patrick sighed, "He's probably going to Nirapaya."

A gasp escaped from Tooth, "Dear Moon, why would he go there?"

"Pitch has been infected by Lurid Sand; Jack overheard us talking about how he needs more Night's Herald to survive." North sighed

"Oh Pitch," the fairy spoke quietly as she flitted over to the bed; tears welled up at the sight of his back.

"I'll be fine Tooth," Pitch spoke trying to comfort her

Patrick nodded, "Of course he will be," the Leprechaun smirked, "I'll go after Jack and while I'm there I'll see if I can't find some Night's Herald." he laughed, "I won't even charge you for it."

Pitch rolled his eyes as his friend disappeared in a flash of rainbow light

(With Jack)

_"If he thinks I'm just going to sit back and let him die he doesn't know me very well."_ the winter spirit thought angrily as he floated on the wind towards his destination.

Wind faltered slightly as they began to approach the Equator

"Come on Gwen, I have to get to the Nirapaya Jungle, it's the only place that might have the flower that can save Pitch." he smiled, "I'll be in and out before the heat gets to be too much, I mean come on I survived a whole day in the middle of a desert."

The breeze seemed to huff as it continued to carry the winter spirit

"There Gwen," Jack pointed at the lush jungle that lay below him,

The Wind slowly began to lower the boy; he was only a few feet above the trees when she stopped,

Jack frowned when the wind refused to bring him down anymore, "Come on, I thought we talked about this."

Wind began to carry the boy away from the place, she could sense something wasn't right and wanted to get the winter child away from there as fast as possible. Wind was surprised as Jack let go of his staff and began to fall.

Jack winced as he crashed into the canopy of trees, he yelped as his body collided it seemed with every single branch on the way down. He landed in an undignified heap on the jungle floor; "See if I ever do you a favor Wind." he grumbled as he as he managed to get his bruised body to its feet. Blue eyes scanned the area as he looked around for his staff. _"I don't see what's got her so upset,"_ the winter spirit thought as he searched.

"What do we have here, a little snowflake that has wandered off from home?"

Jack turned at the voice, his eyes widened at the man that stood before him, he wore a pair of simple blue jeans and no shirt, "Who are you?" he glanced around trying to find his staff

The man smiled, revealing sharp teeth, "I am Arvad, the Keeper of Nirapaya." he smirked as he brushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, "And you seem to be a bit lost."

Blue eyes flashed at his condescending tone, "I am not lost I happen to be searching for something."

Sharp green eyes glinted, "Oh." he slowly began walking towards Jack, he smirked as the boy stepped back as he came forward, "And just what pray tell, are you looking for?"

Jack yelped as he was backed against a tree, he stared defiantly into the man's eyes, "Look, I don't have time this." he startled when the man slammed his hand hard against the tree inches from his head

"Boy, I'm not known for my patience." the man growled, "So I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

Jack glared at him, "I don't have to tell you anything."

Arvad smirked, "You got guts kid," he grabbed the winter spirit suddenly by the arm and flung him into a nearby tree

Jack cried out as his body collided with the trunk, he slumped to the ground on his hands and knees as he gasped for breath.

"Now let's try this again." in a swift motion the man had pulled the boy to his feet and wrenched his arms behind his back. Green eyes glinted with pleasure as the young spirit thrashed in his grip.

"Let me go!"

"You didn't say please." the man smirked as he suddenly slammed the winter spirit forward; he sneered at the loud crack as the boy's head collided with the tree.

Jack's vision swam with the blow, then it filled with blackness as he lost consciences.

Again, Evil Cliff! Muhahahahahaha! Please review and let me know what you thought. Arvad is the Spirit of Nirapaya; he is its keeper and protector.


	10. Lurid Sand 3

Hello guys, thank you for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you guys. Please enjoy the next part of this arc.

(With Jack)

"Come on sleepy, time to wake up."

Jack moaned as someone patted his face, blue eyes blinked open. The winter spirit immediately filled with dread as he thrashed against the ropes that held him fast to one of the many trees that surrounded him.

"Don't be like that." the man laughed

Jack stopped thrashing and glared at Arvad, "Look I told you I don't have time for this!"

The man growled, "And I can't have spirit's like you pillaging my jungle." green eyes filled with rage, "I have kept Nirapaya free from outsiders for centuries. Then last month a whole plane full of 'doctors' find their way here and start messing with my home." he glared, "Well I took care of them and I'll take care of you the same way." he pulled a machete from his pack

"But you don't understand, I have to find Night's Herald." the winter spirit was on the verge of tears, "My brother is sick and he needs it." he yelped as a strong hand gripped his chin, forcing him to stare into sharp green eyes.

Arvad searched blue eyes, "You're lying."

"My brother will die if I don't find the Night's Herlad!" the winter spirit's voice was full of desperation, "I promise I'll leave, just let me look for it."

"Jack!"

Both heads turned at the voice, Arvad smirked, "Ah, Patrick what brings you here?"

The Leprechaun smiled, "Can't I come just to chat with my old pal?"

Arvad's laughter echoed through the jungle, "Hardly, you always have something you want when you show up."

Patrick glanced at Jack, "Actually I would appreciate it if you'd let the boy there go."

The man looked at Jack then at Patrick, "Give one good reason I should?"

"One, I really don't want to kill you Arvad." mismatched eyes glinted, "Plus, he happens to be Pitch's little brother. So I suggest you let him go, now."

Green eyes widened, "You mean that silent guy that always used to hang around you?" Arvad paled when Patrick nodded

Jack was surprised when the man began to quickly untie him; once he was free Jack rushed over to Patrick, glaring at Arvad.

"You won't mention this to Pitch right?" Arvad spoke nervously as he replaced the ropes into the pack he carried

"Not if you can tell me where I can find some Night's Herald." Patrick said as Arvad walked over to them

"Sorry, I gave you the last three blooms." he raised an eyebrow, "What'd you do with those?"

Patrick laughed, "Used them."

Arvad rubbed his chin, "That sucks," he sighed, "I can honestly say there are no more flowers here Patrick."

"Are you sure?" the winter spirit spoke, his voice distraught

"Yeah snowflake, the flower will not bloom again for another hundred years." Arvad spoke gently, "It takes that long for the seeds to germinate."

"Thanks anyway Arvad." Patrick sighed

Jack's eyes were full of tears as the man disappeared into the jungle; the winter spirit sank to the jungle floor, "Patrick I have to find a way to help him."

The Leprechaun placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Come on kid, it'll be ok. Pitch is a fighter, it'll take more than a little sand to take him out." he smiled, "Besides, we gave him the little bit of Night's Herald we had left and he seemed better."

"But it won't be enough Patrick and you know it!" the winter spirit slammed his fist into the ground, frozen tears cascading down his face.

Patrick sighed as he spotted Jack's staff a few feet from them, he walked over and picked it up, "Jack the main thing we can do is be there for him." he spoke gently as he came back over to the crying spirit. The Leprechaun knelt beside him, "Come on, Pitch is worried about you."

Jack smirked, "Just like him, he's the one dying and he's worried about me."

Patrick smiled as he called to his rainbow in seconds both were enveloped in its light leaving the jungle quiet once again.

(At the Pole)

"Promise you won't blame yourself Jack."

Jack simply nodded, "I won't Pitch." he glanced at his brother. The man's grey skin had become pale, dark circles from only being able to catch a few hours of sleep at a time were under his eyes causing his dim golden eyes to seem sunk in. His entire torso was wrapped in bandages; the winter spirit shuddered at the faint crimson that could be seen. It had been two days since Jack's encounter with Arvad; and the winter spirit had spent every moment since at his brother's bedside.

Pitch sighed as he let his head fall back to the pillow, "Jack, it was my choice to protect you."

"I just can't watch you die Pitch." his voice was tight

"I'll be fine Jack." he grimaced as he shifted, "The little bit of Night's Herald really helped."

"You're not fooling me Pitch." Jack growled, "It took three blooms to stop the sand when it infected me, and you expect me to actually believe that a little teaspoon of it will help you?"

Pitch's reply was cut off as he began to cough violently; his body shuddered as the action caused his back to come alive with pain again.

"North!" the winter spirit called as his brother continued to cough and writhe. Blue eyes widened at the little specks of blood that dotted his brothers pillow.

Immediately the Spirit of Wonder was in the room, his strong hands holding Pitch still so that he wouldn't rip open the stitches in his back.

"Damn this sucks." Pitch panted as the coughing subsided, he carefully drank the water offered to him. He glanced at the chair Jack had been in, he sighed when he found it empty, "North please go talk to him."

"Call if you need me." the spirit spoke as he placed the glass on the nightstand. He quickly walked out of the room in search of the winter spirit. He found Jack curled in a ball in an oversized armchair in the sitting room.

"I can't take it North." the boy sobbed as he heard the man walk in, "He's in so much pain." he clenched his fists, "And I can't do a thing to help him!"

"We are doing everything we can Jack." the spirit spoke as he pulled a chair up and sat beside him, "All we can do have faith that he will get better."

"I know but it's hard…"

"Cazador come soon as could. Man of Sand come on Free Days. Had to wait for Small Boy and Small Girl to go to home of Word and Read. "The boy panted as he rushed in, "Where Man in White?"

"Pitch is in his room," North spoke, "We didn't want to move him to the infirmary due to his back."

"Cazador see him?" the boy's voice was laced with worry

Jack got to his feet, "Yeah come on." the winter spirit spoke as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Cazador whimpered as he followed Jack into the room, he immediately raced over to the bed

Pitch smirked, "Hey Cazador how's Jamie and Sophie doing?"

"Small Boy and Small Girl fine, they at Home of Word and Read." brown eyes scanned the broken spirit before them. He whimpered, "Man in White be ok?"

Pitch glanced at Jack, he smiled, "I'll be fine Cazador."

"You tell Small Boy?"

Jack shook his head, "Not yet, I'm about to though."

Pitch frowned, "Just don't tell Sophie," he continued at his brother's look, "I don't want her to know. You'd tell Jamie anyway even if I asked you not too, just give me this Jack."

The winter spirit could only nod, his heart aching with the sound of agony in his brother's voice, "Ok Pitch, I won't tell her."

Pitch sighed as he sank into the bed, "Thank you Jack."

"I'll be back in a bit." the winter spirit glanced at Cazador, "Watch him till Sandy gets back from his duties, ok?"

The boy nodded as he pulled a chair up, "Cazador watch." he grinned at Pitch, "Man in White want hear Cazador Word and Read?"

Pitch glanced at Jack who had stopped in the doorway, a smile came to the winter spirit's face, the man sighed, "Sure Cazador."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as Cazador began quoting the alphabet.

(At Jamie's)

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Jack cringed at the anger in Jamie's voice, "Look, I didn't want to have to tell you. I had hoped to find more Night's Herald so he'd get better." the winter spirit hung his head, "But I failed and now…"

"No I mean I could have helped him the first day!" Jamie raced over to bookshelf and pulled the large book Pitch had given him from the shelf, "This book not only has mythical creatures but spirits in it as well."

Jack walked over as Jamie placed the book on his desk and began to flip through the pages.

"See on page 124 it talks about all the different spirits of healing," hazel eyes scanned the pages, "Panacea is the one we need to find, according to legend she can cure anything!" the boy was excited as he closed the book

"Yeah, but how would I find her?" Jack asked his hope rising, "I mean, I don't even know where to start looking."

"Well, I would ask my dad but he won't be home for another week." Jamie smirked, "He knows 'everything' about the spirit realm."

Jack smiled, "I bet my dad would know, we can ask him." he glanced out at the sinking sun

_"You're better than I thought at this whole 'secret' thing."_ Jamie smirked, "Oh, before I go I'm going to let mom know where I'm going."

Jack nodded; he waited as Jamie rushed downstairs. A few seconds later he smiled as Jamie rushed back into the room, "What'd she say?"

Jamie laughed, "She said for me to have fun, and be down for dinner after I'm done playing."

_"Mom really knows how to play along." _the winter spirit laughed as he threw a globe, "Well then come on; we have a short time before you have to be home."

(At the Pole)

"I have never heard of this spirit." North was confused as he tried to calm the excited winter spirit down

"Do you think dad would know where we could find her?"

North glanced at Jack, "I'll go ask him."

"Come get me ok," the winter spirit spoke as he started out the door, "I'm going to go check on Pitch and Jamie." he raced from the room without waiting for North to respond. The hallway was powdered with snow as he flew to the room.

"Shhh, Sandy just got him to sleep." Jamie whispered when he caught sight of Jack opening the door.

"How long can he sleep this time? Jack whispered as he tiptoed over to the bed, he quietly pulled a chair up beside the one Jamie already occupied

An image of a clock appeared over Sandman's head, the hands turning indicating an hour.

"I thought you said he shouldn't go to sleep?" Jamie asked as he watched Pitch's face scrunch in pain

"That's why someone has to stay and watch him," the winter spirit spoke, "If he starts to dream we have to wake him up." he glanced sympathetically at Pitch, "Which means that he only gets an hour at the most of really good sleep."

"Did North think dad can help?" Jamie asked

"Dad?"

Jamie panicked, "Your dad, not my dad."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Ummm, yeah. He went to ask him now."

The room became silent, the only sound the ragged breathing that escaped from the sleeping Nightmare King.

Sandman glanced at the two boys; he hated seeing them so upset. He motioned for them to leave.

"But I want…" Jack started; he stopped when a picture of a plate appeared over Sandy's head.

"I guess I could go for some," he glanced at Jamie, "Come on, we'll grab some cookies then I'll take you home ok?"

Jamie glanced at Pitch, his heart clenching at the sight of brother, "_I believe you'll get better Pitch."_ to Jack he simply nodded, "Ok"

Sandman watched them leave; as soon as the door closed he frowned. Slowly he released more golden sand into the air; he grimaced as black metallic sand began to pour from the wounds on Pitch's back. Flashes of light exploded as the golden sand crushed the Lurid Sand he was managing to draw out. The Guardian of Dreams knew he would have to stop before the sand became too much for him, but he would do whatever it took to give his brother a fighting chance. Even if that meant that he himself was taking a chance with his very life. After a few minutes he recalled his sand, his breath coming out in gasps. Golden brown eyes narrowed as the Lurid Sand seemed to hiss as it retreated. Sandman glanced at Pitch, who had not stirred once; he hoped that he had bought his brother a little more time.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Ok, so I'm at a stalemate with myself concerning a character. So I have decided to let you guys decide for me ;) Ok so my dilemma is this, should Darkness stay completely evil or should he see the light and become a sort of anti-hero that doesn't give a crap if he kills to protect. Please let me know your thoughts in your reviews. Highest vote wins, (I have a story line for both so it is completely up to your guys) Till Next Time.


	11. Lurid Sand 4

Hi guys thanks for all the reviews you guys are great ;) Anti-hero Darkness won the vote, (laughs manically) I was hoping that would be your vote I have such a great story for him. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy :)

(At the Pole)

"Moesia!" the pooka exclaimed as North explained to the other Guardians what he had found out.

North nodded, his eyes filled with excitement, "Chand said that Panacea lives there," the spirit became quiet, "He was a little ticked that we hadn't thought to ask him sooner."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well he could have talked to us."

"Moon cannot talk to us when he is on the verge of the new moon," Tooth explained, "North has to use the Lunatine stone to contact him."

"Oh," the winter spirit became quiet for a second then he blurted out, "Well why are we waiting around, shouldn't we go find her?"

North smiled, "That's been handled Jack, a certain man that can find anything is on the case."

As if that were his cue, the room exploded into colored light as Patrick's rainbow brought him to the room. The occupants all stared at the woman that accompanied him. Her soft velvet dress hugged her slim figure, her dark brown hair flowed the length of her back.

She smiled at them, her face seemed to radiate kindness, "Hi, my name is Panacea and I believe you have need of my assistance?"

Jack was the first to find his voice, "Yes!" the winter spirit grabbed her hand as he dragged her out of the room, "Pitch needs you."

"Oye Frostbite," Bunnymund was horrified at the lack of manners the young Guardian was displaying, "That is no way to treat a lady."

Jack stopped, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"That's ok young one." the woman smiled, "Patrick here has explained everything to me, so I understand your actions." She motioned with her hand, "Take me to your brother."

(With Pitch)

"How on earth did this happen?" light blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the man before her.

Pitch shuddered as the woman ran her hand over the wounds on his back, "I was attacked by a gallu that had Lurid Sand on its claws. The sand caused my scars to reopen."

"Lurid Sand," she frowned, "That poison that killed entire villages during the Dark Age?"

Pitch cringed, "Same stuff," he spoke, self condemnation in his voice "I should just be allowed to suffer my fate for creating it in the first place."

"But you didn't create it Pitch." the winter spirit nearly shouted, "Darkness did, you had no control over his actions."

Panacea glanced at Jack, then at Pitch. She had heard of all the things the Nightmare King had done, how he had killed humans just to be killing them. No one in the spirit realm knew why he did it, only that his massacre destroyed hundreds of human lives. The woman shuddered at the memory of the few spirits that had tried to stop him, and failed, before Moon had created the Guardians to take him down. But now she wasn't sure that the broken man before her could have done those things, there was something noble about the spirit before her.

"Besides Pitch, you're the one that sealed it away remember?"Jack continued

Dim golden eyes gleamed, "Yeah that was kind of hard to do too, the Lurid Sand wasn't exactly happy to be denied its fun."

"I bet you kicked its ass." The winter spirit grinned

"Jack!" Pitch scolded his younger brother, "There's a lady present!"

The boy turned red with embarrassment, "Sorry."

Panacea simply laughed, "There's not much I haven't heard child, I have four brothers and four sisters."

Blue eyes widened, "Wow…"

Soft blue eyes glanced at Pitch, "Now, let's see what I can do for you."

Pitch watched as the woman closed her eyes, he could feel her hands growing warm against his skin. A hiss of pain escaped him as his back exploded with pain; his breath became ragged as she redrew her hands.

"The wounds themselves are simple to fix," she sighed, "But the sand has imbedded itself deep within your body."

"So you can't help him?" the winter spirit spoke, his voice quivering

Panacea smiled at him, "I didn't say that child, I simply meant that it will take more than just my simple potions. I will need my strongest cure." her turquoise eyes sparkled, "I haven't had to use this for millennia."

Jack and Pitch watched confused as she reached into her small bag, they were even more confused when she pulled what seemed to be moss from the satchel.

Pitch raised an eyebrow; "You're going to destroy Lurid Sand, the thing that wipes out lives in minutes, with grass?" he coughed slightly, his body shuddering from the pain the action induced

"It's not grass," the woman sulked, "its part of the ingredients used to create my poultice."

"What else do you need?" Jack asked excited

"I will need Watercress, ground into a powder; Anjwain, about a teaspoon of it boiled; Koseret leaves…" the woman spoke as she started towards the door

Jack mouthed 'sorry' to his grimacing brother as the healing spirit continued naming off all kinds of herbs and plants that would be included in the cure as she walked out.

"Dear Moon, I'll die from her cure if the sand doesn't finish me off first." the man cringed at the thought of what he was going to face later, "This has 'got' to be payback for making you drink the Night's Herald"

Jack laughed at his brother, "It sure is Pitch." he frowned suddenly, "Do you think she'll find everything she'll need in time?"

Pitch smiled at him, "I'm sure she will Jack."

"Hey Jack, you want to come on a gardening trip with me?" the smug voice of Patrick filled the air as he poked his head in the door.

"Go on Jack," the man laughed as his brother glanced at him, "I'll be here when you get back."

"Promise you won't die on us, ok?"

"I promise," he smirked, "And I always keep my promises." as soon as they had left the cough that he had been holding back exploded from him, specks of blood dotted his pillow. The Nightmare King writhed as his chest felt as if were caving in, he could feel his heart beginning to slow, "_At least I used to…"_

(With Jack)

"Ok Patrick, what can I do?" the winter spirit asked as they walked through the steamy jungle.

"Kid, you can keep your voice down." the Leprechaun whispered as he crept through the trees.

"Why?" Jack asked as he walked a little closer to the man

"For starters I'm not exactly welcome here." he grinned, "I kind of made off with a priceless flower for a client once." he pushed Jack to the ground as a large ax flew inches over their heads, "And then there's that guy."

Blue eyes widened at the large creature that was crashing towards them. His body was covered in what appeared to be old beggar cloths. Jack was surprised to see that he had a beard made from living grass and vines, his green hair fell in his eyes as his rage filled scream filled the air. Jack yelped as Patrick picked him up and pushed him behind him, he watched as the new comer stopped a few feet from them, anger seeming to pulse from the creature.

"Hey Leshy, long time no see…" the Leprechaun spoke carefully

The creature narrowed his eyes, "You have a lot of nerve coming back here thief." large fists clenched, "I thought I told you the next time I saw you I'd rip your head from your shoulders."

"You did, you did." Patrick smirked, " Though I'm surprised you can remember that far back Leshy."

"Is this how you handle everyone that wants to kill you?" Jack asked as veins popped in the creature's neck

"Pretty much, I figure if you're going to die you might as well have some fun before you go right?" he turned to the enraged Leshy, "Hey I got a list of things I need, you think you can help me? I'll read them real slow for you."

"I'm going to kill you!" Leshy lunged forward

Jack held his staff ready, he startled when Patrick simply pushed him to the side. He watched as the Leprechaun hit the back of the creature's neck as he barreled by. The jungle shook as he collapsed to the ground, out cold. Blue eyes darted from the unconscious Leshy to Patrick.

"Pitch figured out his weakness when we came here last time, Leshy is a powerhouse unless you can hit the nerve in his neck. Then it's lights out." Patrick laughed at Jack's expression, "Come on kid, we have to hurry and gather the grass we need before he wakes up."

"So, why did you two steal from him?" the winter spirit asked as Patrick began searching the wide variety of plants that grew.

"I was hired by a client to find a plant for his daughter that had been bitten by the snake of a Chimera. The plant was the only thing that would save her from its poison." he smirked, "And Leshy isn't exactly known for his generous nature, but I mean who can blame him though. It's his job to protect this place; it has every kind of plant that has ever come into existence."

"Then it would have Night Herald right?"

"Ok, not 'every' plant." Patrick chuckled, "That's another reason Leshy is so cranky. Spirit's abused this place and harvested more than they should have just for money, many of the plants were wiped out because of them." he carefully pulled a few leaves from a plant and placed them into a bag, "That's why we have to be careful and not take more than is needed."

Jack smiled, "Gotcha." he raced off through the trees in search of the items needed

(With Pitch)

"I can't take this anymore," Pitch spoke to the empty room as his body shuddered with agony as the sand seared through his veins. He could feel his body giving out; his eyes began to close as the Nightmare King began to give in to the sweet temptation of sleep.

_"Don't you dare die you pitiful excuse for a spirit."_

Golden eyes opened slightly at the voice, "Darkness…just shut up." a sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes again. He was tired, so tired, all he wanted was to sleep then maybe the pain would end.

_"No, if you die then I die."_ the voice seemed to huff,_ "And I still have lots of things left on my list to do."_

"Didn't take you for the agenda type." Pitch's eyes opened slightly

_"I am, and killing you is on the top of that list,"_ the voice sneered, _"And how can I possibly do that if you're already dead?"_

Pitch didn't reply as a wave of pain took his breath away, he coughed as his lungs screamed for oxygen. Golden eyes glazed as they closed halfway.

_"Where are those damn Guardians when you need them?"_ Darkness fumed as Pitch teetered on the edge of consciousness. _"Hopefully he's so out of it he won't notice…" _he spoke as golden eyes began to change to dull silver as Darkness stepped out of the golden cage and began to overshadow Pitch's weakened soul with his own.

If anyone had been in the room they would have seen the once bedridden Nightmare King get slowly to his feet. Would have watched as dull silver eyes filled with pain as he took an unsteady step towards the door.

_"He's so weak I can't even call out."_ Darkness grimaced at the pain that he was now taking the brunt of. _"It's a wonder he didn't die the first day, shit this is agonizing."_ he suddenly fell forward as his legs gave out from under him; the room reverberated with the sound as his body crumpled to the floor. _"Well that did the trick…"_ Darkness could hear footsteps rushing down the hallway. He retreated back into the golden cage, releasing his control just as the door swung open

"Pitch!" North exclaimed as he rushed in, he placed the water pitcher he had been retrieving on the floor as he knelt beside Pitch, "I left for just a few minutes!"

"How…why am…I on…the floor." Pitch panted as pain rippled though him

"You do not remember?" North looked at him confused

Pitch shook his head, "Not really, I kind of spaced out there for a moment."

North carefully picked him up and gently placed him back in the bed, "How are you feeling now Pitch?"

"Like I'm dying." his voice cracked as his head sank to the pillow

"Just hang on my friend, Patrick should be almost finished gathering the things needed for the cure."

"He'll have a bit of delay if Leshy finds him." Pitch smirked.

North frowned as golden eyes started to close, "Leshy, who is he?"

Pitch opened his eyes, "Just a spirit that gave me and Patrick trouble once."

The Spirit of Wonder sensed an opportunity to distract the pain ridden man, "So, what happened?"

"Patrick had gotten a call from Avital."

"The Spirit of the Morning?" North asked as he pulled a chair up to the bedside

Pitch nodded, "Same one, his young daughter Nadia had been poisoned and needed the Ruva flower to cure her."

North listened as Pitch began his tale, relieved that he had managed to distract him from his pain.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys, you are what drives me. I can't wait for the next few chapters I have planned ;) Till Next Time


	12. Lurid Sand 5

Hi guys, thank you for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys. You guys are awesome. Disclaimer I own only my characters and the story. Enjoy.

(With Jack)

"Are these the last ones we need?" Jack asked as he rushed over to a bright white flowering plant.

Patrick nodded as he looked at the list he carried, "Yep, two leaves of the Acheflow plant." he smiled as Jack carefully pulled the needed leaves.

"I bet this is going to taste like shit." the winter spirit laughed

"Watch your language," Patrick grinned, "But yeah it probably will." he smirked, "You can call it payback for the 'soup' he made you eat."

Blue eyes danced with laughter as he placed the leaves into the satchel, "You do have a point."

Patrick laughed as he tied the bag, "All right kid, I think we have everything we need. Let's get back to the Pole so we can get your brother back on his feet."

"Wait, can we go…" the winter spirit was cut off as they both were suddenly enveloped in rainbow light, "pick up Jamie." Jack finished his sentence as the light dissipated revealing the globe room at the Pole

Patrick smiled, "Sorry kid, I had already called to Feryal."

"Feryal?" the winter spirit looked confused as he followed Patrick down the hallway

The Leprechaun laughed, "I know, I know, it's a little crazy to name a rainbow. But I don't feel right saying 'rainbow' all the time." he smiled, "So I figured I'd call her Feryal."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So…. how do you know it's a girl?'

Patrick rolled his eyes as they came into the sitting room, immediately the two spirits were crowded by the others that were waiting

"What took you so bloody long?" Bunnymund asked as Panacea took the bag from Patrick and head to the kitchen, Tooth following behind her.

"Hey, it was a long list." Patrick huffed

Jack glanced around, "Where's North?"

"He's staying with Pitch," the pooka spoke softly, " North said he had a bit of an incident right after you two left."

"What happened?" Patrick asked as Jack raced down the hallway to his brother

"North had left him for only a minute to get a fresh pitcher of water. When he came back into the room Pitch was crumpled on the floor, and he had no idea how he had gotten there."

The Leprechaun frowned, "You said he couldn't remember?"

"Yeah, said he spaced out, it was probably just from the pain."

"Maybe…" Patrick frowned as he too, started to his friend

(With Pitch)

North glanced at the door as it opened, "Jack says that you found everything."

The Leprechaun nodded as he came in and pulled up a chair, "Panacea is making the cure now, Tooth even volunteered to help."

North's eyes widened, "Did Tooth go in the kitchen?"

"Ummm, yeah?"

The Spirit of Wonder rushed out the door, "She will find the Nudara Honey!"

"What's so bad about that?" Jack asked as the man raced out the door

"Tooth has a weakness for Nudara Honey, which is nothing but pure sugar." the Leprechaun grimaced, "And a fairy hyped up on sugar can be devastating."

Blue eyes widened at the thought, "Dear Moon what happened!"

"I believe the last time she managed to get her hands on some she flew around the world at least three times catching spirits and making them brush their teeth." Pitch laughed, "Of course all my information came from the whispers of shadows."

Patrick grimaced, "You're info was correct, I still get nightmares from that day."

Jack grinned, "I but Bunny wasn't in a good mood after that."

Pitch smiled, "He never is." a cough suddenly burst from him

Jack's heart clenched as his brother's face twisted in pain, his body shuddering, "Just hang on a bit longer ok Pitch."

The door opening startled all of them, Panacea smiled as she came into the room, "Ok I am finished" she walked over to the bedside.

Pitch stared at the cup in her hands, a wisp of green smoke curled from the top. A smell not unlike freshly cut grass filled his nostrils; he grimaced at what it must taste like. "I'm not sure if dying isn't the better option."

"Oh no Pitch, you are going to drink it after I went through all that trouble of gathering everything for it." the Leprechaun spoke as Pitch set his jaw

Jack smirked, "It will make you better I promise."

Dim golden eyes glared at his brother as his words were thrown back at him.

"Don't make me get Iris here; you remember what she did the last time you refused to take medicine?" Patrick raised an eyebrow

A look of horror came over Pitch, "That won't be necessary." he allowed Panacea to help him drink the concoction.

Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as Pitch's face scrunched in obvious disgust. "What does it taste like?"

"Like a dead skunk." he gratefully accepted the glass of water offered, washing down the vile potion.

"Now, you should sleep." the woman continued at his protest, "It will aid the poultice in its process." she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I promise when you wake you will feel much better." she smiled, "I will be back in about thirty minutes to check on you."

Pitch simply nodded as she walked out, he sighed as he sank into the bed, "I don't know if I can sleep." he spoke as he closed his eyes

"I could go get Sandy." Jack started to get up but stopped when Patrick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No need." the Leprechaun whispered, motioning to Pitch

The winter spirit smiled as a snore escaped from the Nightmare King, his breathing ragged but steady, "You think he'll be ok?" Jack asked as he sat back down

Patrick watched his friend, "I believe he will be kid. Pitch is a fighter, any other person would have died the first day they were infected." he smiled, "Now that he has a bit of help I'm sure he'll beat this."

Jack glanced at Pitch, "I hope you're right Patrick."

Patrick smiled, "Of course I'm right kid."

The winter spirit fell silent, his blue eyes watching as the black sand began to swirl above Pitch's head. He grimaced as lines of blood began to open on his brother's arms.

Patrick sighed, "I know she said he needed to sleep," the Leprechaun carefully wiped the wounds free of blood, without waking his friend, "But if he dreams of anything fatal then…"

"What's he dreaming of now?" Jack asked at the sand image of Pitch tied to a chair

Patrick glanced at the image, "Ah, that's the time we were captured by Grantor and the Glackens brothers."

"Those same bozo's that were working with Deception?"

Patrick nodded as he sat back down, "Same ones," he grinned, "Deception had been ordered to kill me, Pitch managed to get me free but was captured in the process."

Jack watched as a bruise seemed to blossom on Pitch's face, "Deception mentioned something about it when he was trying to get Pitch to tell him about Jamie."

"The bastard did everything he could to get Pitch to sell me out," the Leprechaun glanced at his friend, "But Pitch never did."

"Patrick look!" the winter spirit pointed as the bruise that had just formed began to fade away.

"Looks like the cure is working." Patrick grinned as the lines on Pitch's arms faded as well.

"How is he?" Panacea's soft voice filled the air as she quietly opened the door

"I believe its working, thank you." Patrick spoke as she came over

She smiled, "I was happy to help." soft blue eyes glanced at Pitch, "He will sleep for a day, when he awakes he will need lots of water and plenty of food."

Jack grinned, "You sure he can't cook for himself?"

Patrick laughed at the mischievous smile that came to Jack's face, "Let's leave the cooking to Tooth, Pitch just survived a near death experience he doesn't need to have to face another."

"You do have a point." the winter spirit laughed as Panacea laughed

"I must be heading back to Moesia, please let me know if you need me." she smiled at Jack as Patrick rose from the chair

The Leprechaun glanced at the winter spirit, "I'll be back in a bit ok."

"Thank you Panacea, for everything." Jack called to her as Feryal swirled around; the woman nodded at him then in a burst of light filled the room. The winter spirit sighed and settled back into his chair as the light dissipated and he was left alone. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep to the sound of his brother's rhythmic breathing.

(A week later)

"Ok Pitch, I made breakfast." the winter spirit spoke with excitement as he rushed into the room

"Jack, please I couldn't possibly…" he grimaced as the boy placed a tray on his lap

"Come on Pitch, Tooth wasn't here to cook for you." Jack grinned, "And North and Sandy are too busy…"

"And Rabbit would probably poison me," he glanced at the 'eggs' that were on the tray, _"Then again… this is just as bad."_

"Come on Pitch, try them." the winter spirit smiled as he shoveled a spoonful into his mouth.

Pitch cringed as audible crunching resounded, "Jack, did you even take the eggs out of their shells?"

"They were in shells?" a confused look came to his face as he chewed

Golden eyes rolled, "You are a lost cause."

"I think I did a pretty good job, for my first time in the kitchen." Jack's voice became low, "I never had anyone to teach me…"

Pitch caught the sound of hurt in his voice, he sighed as he ate a bite, "Not bad…" his spoke as he crushed egg along with shell.

Jack perked up, "I made toast too," he frowned slightly, "Though I think I burnt it."

Pitch cringed as Jack handed him a blackened square, he grimaced as he bit into it, "Can't even tell."

"Do you feel like going and visiting Jamie later today?" he smiled, "Tooth said it would be good for you to get out."

"I don't know I'm still really weak…" he stopped at the disappointment that came to his younger brother's face, "Ok fine, but only for a little bit."

"All right!" the winter spirit jumped up as Pitch slowly got out of bed, "Jamie just got this great new video game."

Golden eyes rolled as he followed the excited boy out of the room.

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) I look forward to your reviews and comments;) Till Next Time


	13. Saint Patrick's Day

Hi guys thank you for all the reviews I loved reading them. This story is from the combined insane minds of me and my brother (Muhahhahahahahaha) Prepare for a fun ride ;) Enjoy.

(At the Pole)

Golden eyes danced with anger, "Run that by me, one more time." Pitch's voice was low

"I had to Pitch," the Leprechaun spoke quickly, "He was the only one available. You were kind of off your rocker for three hundred years."

"But why him!"

"So is he cool?" a voice interrupted from the hallway

Patrick was almost bowled over as a streak of black rushed by him. A loud thud, followed by a stream of curses echoed through the air. "Pitch don't kill him!" the Leprechaun shouted as he raced from the room

"Why the hell not? And don't give me that bull shit of how Cupid's needed for love to exist." the Nightmare King growled as he pressed the blade of his sand scythe to the throat of the young man he had pinned to the wall, the action causing the hood that covered his head to fall back. Golden eyes glared at bright blue eyes that scowled at him over the red cowl that covered his face. Pitch almost recoiled because of the pure innocence on the androgynous face of Cupid. He shook himself out of it as he threw Cupid from his grasp. "So why is lover boy so apt to cover that 'beautiful' face of his?" Pitch said as he walked away from the coughing spirit.

"Not everyone has the luxury of only being believed in by children." Cupid said as he returned his hood to its perch on his head and flipped his long white-blonde hair from his eyes. "Some adults believe in true love you know." Cupid said as he checked the straps of his quiver.

The Leprechaun spoke up trying to defuse the situation "Well for starters I already paid him, and it's non-refundable." Patrick smirked as Cupid rolled his eyes, "Plus, it's not Valentine's Day Pitch." he relaxed slightly as Pitch dissipated his scythe. "So…"

"Fine," golden eyes narrowed, "But one misstep and I'll cleave you in two, got that?"

"Whatever." Cupid shrugged as Pitch stormed down the hall. He glanced at Patrick as they followed the grumbling man, "Exactly what does Valentines…"

"Don't ask," Patrick whispered, "Pitch is just a bit on the weird side."

"I can tell."

"So exactly where are you hiding out this year?" Pitch asked as they caught up to him

"I was thinking about Iceland this year." the Leprechaun grinned, "The castle just got a new indoor pool."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Today is not a vacation Patrick. Every spirit is out to kill you, and you're worried about taking a swim!"

"Lighten up Pitch," Patrick laughed as he slapped Cupid on the back, "I hired the best assassin to keep me safe."

"You realize that's an oxymoron?" Pitch spoke as they came into the busy Workshop

Patrick glanced at Cupid, he raised an eyebrow

"He's implying that I'll kill you." Cupid grinned as he pulled a knife from his robe

Patrick looked at Pitch "Cupid wouldn't…" he paused as the sound of a knife being sharpened filled the air, he glanced at Cupid, then back at Pitch, "You know Pitch, you haven't seen Castle Windfall since Iris had it remodeled. It's a great vacation spot."

"A vacation, can I come?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes as the winter spirit glided down from the rafters, a huge grin plastered on his face as he twirled his staff, "This isn't a vacation Jack, it's a serious mission to keep Patrick alive."

Blue eyes widened, "Whose trying to kill him?"

Patrick laughed, "The whole Spirit Realm, so the better question is who isn't."

"But why?" the winter spirit was horrified.

"You never heard of Saint Patrick's Day?" the Leprechaun raised an eyebrow

"Well yeah, that's the day people have parties and parades and everyone has to wear green." he proudly showed them his green band on his wrist, "Or they get pinched." he grinned at his brother, who was dressed in his normal attire

Pitch glared, "Don't even think about it."

"Well, kid. That's how the mortal realm celebrates it." Patrick laughed, "The spirit realm however celebrates it by trying to kill me."

"Why!"

"Today if someone manages to kill me they gain my power of luck," Patrick grinned, "And there are a lot of spirits out there that would defiantly kill for it."

"But no one can touch you, right?"

"Patrick's power is good three hundred sixty-four days a year," Cupid spoke up, "But on today it has to recharge so it is null and void for twenty-four hours."

"So you become unlucky?"

"Hell no!" Patrick spoke feigning horror, "I'm just reduced to being a normal spirit like you."

Jack grinned, "Then prepare for yourself to get kidnapped today."

The Leprechaun smirked as he threw his arms around the necks of Pitch and Cupid, "I'm not worried about it kid. I got the best protection money can buy." he grinned as Pitch rolled his eyes; "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" he laughed as he threw a globe opening a portal to the forest that led to his castle.

(In the forest)

"You just had to say it!" Pitch yelled as the three spirits's raced through the trees

"Who doesn't know that when you say the phrase 'what could possibly go wrong' something always does!" Cupid spoke as he followed

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!" the Leprechaun replied as he ducked under a low hanging branch

A chorus of growls echoed behind the three fleeing spirits as they ran. Yellow eyes flashed in the morning light as massive felines raced after their prey. Their black coats shimmered in the rays of the rising sun, ivory fangs protruding from their maws glinting.

Cupid turned and drew his bow back, sending an arrow straight through one of the cat's eyes. The creature crashed to the ground, its body twitching. The rest raced past it, without a second glance, bent on catching the fleeing spirits

"At least things can't get worse." Patrick laughed

"I'm going to kill you." Pitch growled as more felines appeared in front of them, blocking their way to the castle.

"I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."

"That might be for the best." Cupid retorted as he shot two more arrows nailing two more cats.

Pitch glanced around as the creatures began to close around them; golden eyes fell on a patch of dwindling shadows that were trying to defy the awakening of the sun. "Quick! Into the shadows!"

The forest echoed with furious roars as the three spirits leapt into shadows and disappeared.

"Don't worry my pets, they can't get very far." a dark voice filled the air as a man emerged from the trees. The sun's rays illuminated oaken hair, hazel eyes gleamed as the largest of the felines rubbed against him, "It's ok Laila, my girl, your pride did their job. Now let us hurry to greet our guest, I know exactly where he is heading."

Yellow eyes flashed as the creature turned and growled at the others, then she sprinted through the trees. The others followed after, growling in anticipation of the hunt they were on.

"Run as much as you want Patrick," the man sneered as he walked after the disappearing creatures, "But you cannot escape from Misfortune."

(In a cave)

Pitch glanced around the darkness they were in, "Just great, I have no idea where we have emerged at."

A burst of light filled the cave causing Pitch to cover his eyes, "Sorry," Cupid grinned as he held the torch he had just lit.

"You did that on purpose." a growl escaped from Pitch as he started toward the grinning assassin

"Whoa, Pitch" Patrick stepped between them, he glanced around the now dimly lit walls, "Hey look"

The other two spirits followed Patrick's gaze, Cupid raised an eyebrow, "It's a circle with eyes."

"It's me," the Leprechaun pouted, "I drew that a long time ago when I had to hide out here the last time I was ambushed on my way to Windfall Castle."

"When did this happen?" Cupid asked, "I know we have had our close calls but I don't ever remember coming here."

"Oh it happened the first year after I became a spirit," he laughed, "I was still new to the whole 'everyone' is trying to kill me tradition." he smirked, "I think I did pretty good keeping myself alive."

"Is that why Iris asked me to watch over you?" Pitch smiled

"Well once we get to Windfall Castle you won't have to worry about me; once we barricade the doors there is no way anyone can get into the castle."Patrick smirked

"That's great and all," Pith huffed, "But we can't go out into the forest with those things hunting us."

Patrick grinned, "We won't have to," he continued at their expressions, "This cave is actually a secret entrance that opens up just outside the castle."

"Another of Iris's modifications?" Cupid asked as they started down the rock corridor

The Leprechaun laughed, "Yeah, she was horrified that I had almost gotten caught so she modified all the castles to have secret entrances, some on the outside and some that open straight to the inside."

"So why didn't 'you' just take us straight to the castle?" Cupid asked as he glanced at Pitch

"I'll have you know I did the best I could considering the circumstances," the Nightmare King huffed, "I can only jump from shadow to shadow and with the sun coming up there weren't that many to choose from. I'm surprised I was able to take us as far as I did."

The three fell silent as they walked, the cave echoing with their footsteps. As they walked Pitch couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was settling over him. He glanced at Cupid, noticing that he had a death grip on his bow, "What's wrong?"

Cupid glanced at him, "Something's wrong," he glanced at Patrick who was oblivious as he whistled; "And Twiddle Dee has no idea."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "That's Patrick for you; he's carefree to the point of idiocy. It's his best and worst quality."

"Tell me about it, I have had the worst time keeping him alive." Cupid sighed, "If I had known how hard the job would be I wouldn't have let Time talk me into it."

"You know Father Time?" golden eyes raised

Cupid smirked, "Yeah, he's the one that created me."

Pitch was about to reply when Patrick let out a whoop

"I can see the end!"

"Let me go out first." Cupid spoke as he grabbed the Leprechaun's arm just before he walked out.

Mismatched eyes rolled, "Come on Cupid, no one knows about this secret cave."

"Better safe than sorry." the assassin said as he cautiously exited the cave

"Just wait here till we make sure it's ok." Pitch spoke as he followed after Cupid

Patrick huffed as he folded his arms, "I'm not defenseless, I can handle myself." a sudden din of noise exploded outside.

"Patrick run!" Pitch's voice was panicked

Instead of listening the Leprechaun rushed out to help his friend, the sight before him brought him up short. Giant wolves were everywhere, their growls echoing in the midday air. But it wasn't just the wolves that brought him to a halt it was the eight legs that each of them had. The creatures were gnashing their teeth, two fangs that glinted in the sun waiting to sink into their prey. They had encircled Cupid and Pitch, who were currently slashing and impelling them as quickly as they could but the wolves seemed to never end.

"Idiot get out of here!" the Nightmare King yelled as he caught sight of Patrick, "You're the one they want!"

"I'm not leaving you!" the Leprechaun rushed forward, a knife coming to his palm. With the skill of centuries practice he threw the blade. He smirked as it hit the wolf that was leaping at Pitch from behind, the blade tearing into the creature's shoulder. His smirk disappeared as the creature got to its feet, its feral green eyes glinting as it caught sight of him. "Ok, I think I got its attention."

Pitch and Cupid desperately fought trying to get away from the creatures that had them trapped. They watched as half of the pack peeled away and started towards Patrick, who now had knives of all shapes and sizes in his palms. "Damn it!" golden eyes filled with rage as the wolves encircled the Leprechaun, he rushed forward trying to reach him.

"Pitch watch out!"

Cupid's warning came to late as one of the wolves clamped it's maw on Pitch's arm, its fangs piercing straight through both skin and bone. The air filled with the Nightmare King's scream of pain.

"Pitch!" the Leprechaun watched in horror as his friend's body seemed to stiffen as he fell head first to ground. His fear increased when Pitch didn't get back up, "Cupid do something!"

The assassin turned and shot an arrow, nailing the creature right between the eyes. Unfortunately that left him open, he screamed as one of the monstrous beasts clamped its jaws around his leg. He could feel bone being pierced as its fangs imbedded into it, then a tingling rushed through his veins, "_Damn it, their bite paralyzes you."_ he thought as he too collapsed unmoving to the ground.

"Cupid!" Patrick yelled as the assassin fell, he tried to get to them but the wolves in front of him wouldn't budge.

A loud snap reverberated through the midday air, the creatures immediately sat on their haunches. A low gargled voice followed, "Do you like my pet's Patrick? I made them specifically for you."

Patrick raised an eyebrow as a 'man' emerged from the tree, "_What the hell?" _he thought he caught sight of the 'thing' in front of him. The first thing that he noticed was the man's eyes. One was orange with a long black slit like a cat, and the other was hazy white with large black pupil much alike to a fish. His nose was almost none existent, being merely two holes in the middle of his face that grew and shrank as the man took breath. The most disturbing was the man's teeth, revealed from his broad smile, which were small and dagger-like; every one of them was filed and stacked neatly like soldiers waiting for orders.

"Oh please don't stare, your making me feel uncomfortable." The man feigned bashfulness as he tried to hide his face with the massive crab-claw he had for a left hand. "Didn't anyone ever teach you etiquette?" He said in a British noble accented voice as he opened the massive jaws of his claw and peeked through at the now extremely uncomfortable Patrick.

"Ummm and you are?"

"I am Gaal, the Spirit of Abomination." he motioned to the pack of 'wolves', "and these are my Spiderwolves, created specifically to hunt you."

"I'm flattered." the Leprechaun rolled his eyes

"Oh good, I thought you'd be." the man spoke with excitement

Patrick's reply was interrupted as massive felines burst from the tree line, immediately the wolves were on their feet their hackles raised.

"Well ain't this just my damn luck," a flustered voice echoed as Misfortune emerged, "Spend all morning tracking him and someone else gets to him first."

"I'm sorry," Gaal turned his attention to the new comer, "You are?"

"I am Devlon, Spirit of Misfortune." he glared, "And I believe that Patrick belongs to me."

"I beg your pardon good sir, but I believe I'm the one that has captured him."

"Like hell! I spent all morning chasing him, he's mine!"

Patrick slipped past the wolves that were circling the men as they continued arguing, he rushed over to the still forms of Pitch and Cupid. He quickly knelt beside them, "Guys are you ok?" he grimaced at the blood pouring from the bites. He quickly grabbed Cupid's bag, "Sorry but I'll need to tear up one of your cowls." the sound of fabric being tore filled the air.

"We've been paralyzed," Cupid managed to speak as Patrick knelt beside him and began wrapping the fabric around his leg, "You need to get out of here while those two are distracted."

Patrick glanced at the spirits who were still arguing, "I'm not leaving you two here."

Pitch growled as Patrick then began wrapping the fabric around his arm, "Yes, you are. Patrick, if they catch you they will kill you."

"I can't do that Pitch." Patrick spoke as he tried to drag them; he stopped when a knife flew inches from his face.

"Don't even think about it Patrick." Devlon glared as he started forward, the felines following behind him

"I say old boy, why don't we split him?" Gaal spoke as he motioned for his wolves to remain seated.

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "Split me?"

Gaal grinned, "Well the rule states that whoever kills you at midnight gets your power correct."

"Yeah…" the Leprechaun was not liking where this was going

"Then if we both kill you at the same time then your power would be divided, equally." the man spoke with excitement. He glanced at Devlon, "That would be the gentleman way to settle our disagreement."

Devlon rubbed his chin; he glanced at the massive beasts that were waiting for Gaal's command. He knew that if it came to a fight he'd risk Patrick escaping during the confusion, plus the wolves greatly outnumbered his felines, "Fine, I guess that will work." an evil grin came to his face as he turned to Patrick, "Ok, now I suggest that you come quietly I'd hate for my kitties to use those two for scratching posts."

"Patrick…" Pitch started he stopped when Patrick smiled at him

"Sorry Pitch," he smiled, the he glared at Devlon, "I'll only go with you if you swear an oath that you won't harm them."

Devlon smirked, "Fine." he placed his hand to his heart, "I Devlon, Spirit of Misfortune hereby swear an oath that I will not harm the Spirit's of Love or Fear upon pain of death."

Patrick watched as a bright light flashed under the man's palm, signaling the finalizing of the deal. The Leprechaun walked toward him, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Hands behind your back," he smirked as Patrick complied, he then tied his wrists tight, "All right Gaal your place or mine?"

Gaal was currently staring down at the two paralyzed spirits, "You know…I could use these two for my experiments."

"Not happening," Patrick growled as he twisted his wrists against his bounds

Gaal smirked; "My good man, Devlon was the one who made the oath not me." he smirked down at the golden eyes that were staring with hatred up at him, "So I am not bound by it." he glanced at Patrick, "You should have elaborated on you terms."

Patrick started forward; he was caught off guard as one of the felines slammed him to the ground. He glared at the beast, "Now I know why I'm a dog person."

"So again, your place or mine?" Devlon asked trying to get the excited scientist back on track.

"Oh mine I suppose," he grinned at Pitch and Cupid, "I must hurry and get my latest specimens to their cages as soon as possible." he then placed his fingers to his lips, a shrill whistled filled the air.

Devlon watched in disbelief as an enormous beast landed in front of them. The creature's massive body was that of an eagle, its head however was that of snake. He shivered as the creature flicked its forked tongue against Gaal's face.

"Oh stop it, you just want a treat." the man smiled as the beast licked him, "Fine." he produced a small mouse from his pocket; he tossed it to the creature who swallowed it whole. A whirr sound escaped from it. Gaal laughed, "Liked that didn't you Galena?"

"You name your experiments?" Devlon raised an eyebrow as he pulled Patrick roughly to his feet.

"Of course I do," he smiled, "If they survive that is." he patted the snake on its head, "This one here is Galena Seek, Galena for short." he ruffled the patch of feathers that protruded from the scaled head, "She's my transportation and my tracker."

"Can she handle all of us?"

Gaal feigned hurt; "My dear boy Galena here once lifted an entire herd of rhinos when I needed them for my experiment." he spoke as he jumped to the 'eagles' back, "I believe she can handle a few spirits."

"I hope so," Devlon shoved Patrick to the ground as he jumped up onto the eagles back

Patrick struggled as the creature gripped him in her giant claws, he glanced at Pitch and Cupid who were griped in her other claw their bodies still paralyzed. "Sorry you two."

"Don't worry about it," Pitch smirked as the creature took off, "It's always been a dream of mine to be kidnapped by a giant turkey being ridden by a crab man."

"Speak for yourself," Cupid growled, "I have a reputation to keep up and this is going to completely ruin my credibility."

"Any of you have any idea where this birds taking us?" Patrick asked as the ground flew beneath them.

"Not a clue," Cupid huffed

Pitch grinned, "Doesn't matter Legolas, I sent my messenger to bring rescue."

"Oh really," Cupid then frowned, "Who's Legolas?"

Patrick's eyes widened, "Dear Moon you've never seen Lord of the Rings!" he glanced at Pitch, "When we get out of this we are so watching the whole series."

"Pipe down you three!"Gaal yelled down at them

"So who did you send Wind to?"

"I told her to get the first Guardian she could find."Pitch was cut off as the eagle shook them, obviously a sign they were to stop talking. So the three spirits went silent, each secretly filling with dread at the thought of what awaited them.

Evil Cliff! Please review and let me know what you think. We had a lot of fun with this story, sorry it had to be broken up, it just got to long ;) Till Next Time :)


	14. Saint Patrick's Day 2

Thank you guys for all the reviews :) I am so glad you guys like the story. I am soooooo sorry I haven't been able to update T-T. I went one day to the chiropractor for my back (got it snapped back into alignment) Then we had a big storm that knocked out me internet 0-0 needless to say these past few days have been insane. Anyway, enjoy the story

(With Patrick)

Devlon sneered as he wrapped rope tight around Patrick's chest pinning him securely to a chair. He made sure the ropes were still tight around Patrick's wrists, he then wrapped ropes around his legs and ankles pinning them to the chair's legs, he smirked as he pulled the ropes as tight as he could. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Immensely, thank you." the Leprechaun smirked as he twisted against the ropes that held him; he glanced around at the room he had been brought too. It was a simple bedroom, only a bed and dresser in it; he had been separated from Pitch and Cupid the moment they had landed on the top of Gaal's castle. Gaal had taken his friends somewhere while instructing Devlon to put him in the extra room, which was where he was currently residing. Patrick glared at the man, "What have you done with Pitch and Cupid?"

"Don't worry about those two, I'd worry about myself." hazel eyes glinted, "I can't tell you how many centuries it has taken me to finally catch you."

"All that time and you didn't even bring me flowers." Patrick faked hurt

"Shut up!" Devlon slammed his fist into Patrick's face

"I am 'so' not letting you take me on another date." the Leprechaun spit blood on the floor

"Don't you know how to shut your mouth!" Devlon stormed over to the dresser and grabbed a long cloth.

"You're ugly and you sme…" Patrick was cut off as the cloth was pulled between his teeth. "_Moon he's so much fun to mess with."_

"Much better," he sneered as he tied the gag tight. He glared at Patrick, "When I gain your power Patrick I'll finally be…"

"_Oh Moon, here we go."_ mismatched eyes rolled as Devlon began talking

"…and then I will take con…"

"_I wonder if Iris will have supper ready when I get home?" _the Leprechaun thought as he tuned Devlon out

"…because they never wanted me…"

"_I hope she makes beef stew, with a side of baked potato."_ his mouth watered at the thought. "_That is if she isn't too mad at me for the mess I left after my breakfast fiasco this morning."_

"…and they will be the first to taste my wrath! For when I…"

"_Wait, did I leave the stove on? That would be my luck today." _

"…and now that your power is mine…"

"_I wonder if I hit my head on this floor it would kill me?" _he glanced at the stone floor

"…and they will regret every momen…"

"_Or maybe I can manage to fall out the window." _mismatched eyes glanced at the one window in the room

"…then I will kill all those that have ever dar…"

"_Please just kill me now, don't wait till midnight."_ Patrick ground his teeth into the gag, "_I hate monologues." _Patrick groaned as Devlon continued talking. "_I hope Pitch and Cupid are having a better time than me."_

(With Pitch)

"And this is where you two will be staying for the rest of your lives that is 'if' you survive the experiments I have planned for you."

Golden eyes rolled as the man chuckled at his own humor. Pitch twisted his wrists against the shackles that held him to the stone wall of the cell that Gaal had brought him to. He had just begun to regain the movement to his body when they had landed on top of Gaal's castle. He had been dragged by the crazy scientist to the cell he was currently in. A soft growl sounded outside the cell.

"In here Saki!" Gaal yelled at whatever was outside the cell

Pitch's eyes widened as a large snake with a tiger's head slithered into the room, Cupid hanging by the collar of his shirt from its mouth. He shivered at how enormous the creature was, it had to be at least thirty feet long and was as thick as a concrete pipe.

"Bring him over here Saki, before he regains movement." Gaal motioned to the bizarre creature. Gaal rubbed the creature's striped head, "Saki Regent here is my prisoner transfer. I haven't had one to escape from him since his creation." He attached shackles to Cupid's wrists, "Not a moment too soon Saki." he smirked as Cupid's fingers twitched.

Blue eyes glared at Gaal as the Spirit of Love dangled from the chains, "I hope to put an arrow through your eye before this day is done."

"Only if I don't get to him first." Pitch growled

Gaal laughed, "My good sirs you won't be leaving this cell for quite some time." he glanced at Pitch, "At least I let you room with your friend."

"We're not friends." Pitch growled as muscles jumped in his leg

"Oh, sorry." the man shrugged, "Well don't kill each other while I'm gone." his teeth glinted as he smiled, "I want to show Devlon around before I begin 'working' with you two."

The cell went silent as the two spirits brooded in their anger. After an hour of silence Pitch finally broke it as he glanced out the small cell window, "How much time do you think Patrick has till midnight?"

Cupid glanced at the man on the opposite wall, he closed his eyes, a moment later they snapped open, "He has six hours, thirty-three minutes, and two seconds till midnight."

"How…do all of Father Time's creations have that ability?"

"What ability?" Cupid smirked, "There's a clock above your head."

Golden eyes gleamed, "I hate you."

Blue eyes simply filled with amusement as the cell fell silent once one.

(With Wind)

Wind had flown off the moment Pitch had asked her to go find a Guardian. Her best bet was to find Jack; he seemed to be the only one, besides Pitch, that seemed to pay any attention to her. After an hour she caught sight of her younger brother. The Guardian of Fun was currently sitting in the crook of a tree branch over looking his lake.

"Note for next year, do not pinch Bunny." The winter spirit grumbled as he placed ice on the bump on his head.

Earlier he had snuck into the Warren and had discovered that the older Guardian had not a speck of green on him. However, he was less thrilled by the pooka's reaction when he snuck up behind him and pinched the unsuspecting Guardian.

"You would think that he'd check before he swings his fist." Jack cringed as he touched the knot; the wind whistling through the trees caught his attention. He laughed as the breeze brushed across his face. "Hey Gwen, what's up?"

Wind swirled around him frantically.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he was lifted up into the air, his eyes widened as a small stream of black sand floated by him. He held out his hands, catching it in his palm "Did something happen to Pitch?"

Wind responded by lifting him higher into the air.

"Take me to him Gwen." the winter spirit's heart raced with thoughts of what could have gone wrong.

With a quick burst the winter spirit found himself flying through the air. He had been aloft for only a few minutes when Wind began to lower him to the forest below.

"Whoa…" Jack stared at the massive fortress in front of him as Wind gently set him onto the branch of a tree that rimmed the outside line of the trees. Blue eyes stared at the exposed stretch of land leading to the castle drawbridge. "Guess no one in their right mind would want to come in." he smirked at the fact the drawbridge was down.

Wind blew harshly against the winter spirit as Jack tried to jump down. She had only brought him so that he could tell the others where to come. She began to lift him; she was surprised when Jack dropped his staff causing her to lose her anchor.

Jack smiled as Wind swirled around him angrily, "Look I know you don't want me to go in there by myself." he sighed as she pushed against him, "But I'm not leaving, the other Guardians would make me stay home." he continued quickly as Wind hit him hard, "You go get another Guardian ok? I'll wait right here till you get back. Promise." he grinned, "And Guardians always keep their promises."

Wind huffed then she rushed off in search of another Guardian to help.

(An hour later)

Wind had tried every Guardian. She had rustled through the Tooth Palace, only to be ignored as the tiny fairies flitted back and forth frantically carrying out their duties. Even Tooth herself had not given her a second of her time as the queen flew everywhere instructing her fairies on where to go.

So Wind had gone to the next Guardian, and was immediately bombarded by the intense hustle and bustle of the Workshop. Yeti's grumbled as she flew by them, Moe cried as she accidently knocked over the entire stack of legos he had just counted out for the million piece box set. Wind didn't stop till she found North, she huffed as he also didn't even notice her as he tried to herd the elves out of his candy room.

And as much as she tried Wind could not get her brother to wake. She had found Sandy asleep upon his sand cloud, having just given the entire city below dreams. He was out of it, so she huffed and flew off.

She then rushed down into the Warren, her last chance; Bunny was busy getting ready for the upcoming Easter. Wind didn't even waste time trying to get the busy pooka's attention, she simply blasted him as hard she could causing the Guardian to fall head first into the river of color.

"What the bloody hell!" the pooka screamed as he emerged from the water, his fur sparkling with an array of color. He narrowed his eyes as Wind swirled around him, "What do you want Sheila?" he growled as he shook himself, color paint flying everywhere.

Wind simply pushed against him, trying to herd him to the Warren tunnel's entrance.

"You need me to go somewhere?" Bunnymund spoke angrily, "Look, I can't I have to get ready…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Wind slammed against him so hard he was knocked back a few inches. The pooka raised his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok you win." He tapped his foot on the ground.

Wind rushed into the open tunnel, Bunny following quickly behind her.

(With Devlon)

"And this is where my lab is." the man spoke with excitement as he led Devlon into his massive lab. The entire room was filled with different tubes, each containing various liquids. Coils of electrical wire ran like spider webs along the walls and ceilings. Machines hummed and shook as the two spirits walked through the lab.

Hazel eyes rolled as Gaal continued the tour; he raised his eye brow as he caught sight of a giant tank. "Hey Gaal, what's this thing?" He asked as the bizarre creature swam back and forth. Its body was a tawny brown, and scaled like a fish. But its head was that of an African lion, which snarled at the spirit staring at it.

"Oh him, that's Shin Liof. He's a fishlion," Gaal smiled as he came over, "Shin's got a temper on him." the lab echoed as the creature rammed into the glass.

Devlon glanced at him, "I believe I see a pattern with your experiments." he smirked, "You like to mess with nature."

"Not mess with my good man, improve." the spirit smiled as he gestured toward the turtle that was flying around, "See take Delver Tout here for example, before I experimented with him he was barely able to move around." he laughed as the strange creature beat it's white wings quickly and flew out the window, a splash sounded as it landed in the moat and dove into the water. "Now Delver can move just as quickly on land as he does in the water."

"But isn't Mother Nature pissed at you? For 'improving' her creations?"

Gaal laughed, "Oh she is 'quit' miffed, why do you think I hide here and keep my poor creations hidden away." he smiled, "But enough about her, come I still have lots to show you."

Devlon rolled his eyes as he glanced at his watch, "_Only four more hours till midnight." _his thoughts were interrupted by Gaal talking to him

"And this little fellow is Anon Lit," Gaal held up a glass tank for him to look

Hazel eyes raised at the tiny creature, its body was that of a lion. Its head however was that of an ant. He watched as the tiny creature lifted the enormous rock that was in the tank and tote it around as it built its nest.

Gaal smiled fondly at the creature, "Anon here is a lionant, he has the strength to lift weights almost a hundred times his size." the spirit laughed, "I would use them to build but unfortunately I have only been able to make one."

"How exactly do you 'make' them?" Devlon asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Excitement came to the man's face, "I would be honored to show you. In fact I wanted to begin working with my newest specimens as soon as possible." he placed his fingers to his lips, a shrill whistle echoed.

Devlon's eyes widened as a giant snake slithered into the room, his tiger head snarling at him

Gaal spoke calmly as he rubbed the creature's head, "No Saki, he's not a prisoner he's a friend." He smiled at the beast, "But I do need you to bring me one of the prisoners you helped me with earlier." he laughed as the creature growled, "No it doesn't matter which one, I have plans for both of them so just surprise me." he motioned for Devlon to follow him as Saki slithered off towards the cells.

Devlon had to hustle as Gaal walked briskly through the maze of lab equipment.

"_At least this is passing the time."_ Devlon thought as he followed the excited Gaal further into the lab.

(With Pitch)

"If I could just…" the silence of the cell was broken as Cupid twisted his wrists against the shackles.

"Forget it, I've been trying. These shackles tighten up every time you move." Pitch sighed

"Why don't you break them with that sand trick you do?"

Golden eyes narrowed, "I can't, haven't you ever heard that if you bind a spirit they lose their abilities."

Blue eyes gleamed, "I was still able to take out five spirits with a knife once, with my hands literally tied behind my back."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Physical power has nothing to do with abilities, I'm talking about things like my sand and my ability to meld into shadows."

"Oh, that makes sense. I…" he stopped as the cell bars slide open. He couldn't help the shudder that came over him as the giant snake slithered into the room

"You afraid of snakes?" Pitch grinned as he saw him

"Not too fond of them no." Cupid pulled his head back as the tiger thrust its head close to his face. He cringed as the creature opened its maw revealing large ivory teeth.

Saki figured his master wouldn't mind if he only had one prisoner to play with, and the one in front of him was just radiating with fear. That fear only fueled his predatory instinct, he lunged forward jaws wide to kill.

Pitch didn't think twice, he slammed his foot down hard onto the snake tail that was by his feet.

A loud roar of pain escaped from the beast as it whipped around and stared at the man that had dared to harm him. Yellow eyes glinted with anger; a snarl curling on his muzzle, this man would be the one he would take to his master then he would come back for the other one. With a flick of his tail Saki pulled a lever that was on the wall.

Pitch was astonished as the shackles suddenly opened; he rubbed his wrists as he cautiously eyed the snarling beast blocking his escape. He took a tentive step sideways toward Cupid, "Ok, listen." he whispered as the creature started toward him, "I'm going to get you free, when I do go rescue Patrick."

"What about …"

"Don't worry about me," with a burst of speed he rushed over to the Spirit of Love, he gripped one of the shackles in his hand. He reeled sideways as what felt like a brick wall slammed upside his head.

"Pitch!" Cupid filled with dread as the man slammed into the opposite wall, his body sliding down the rock.

Saki gripped the semi-conscious spirit around the stomach in his jaws, purposely piercing the man's skin. He loved the taste of copper that filled his mouth.

Cupid watched as the beast slithered out, he sighed as he was left alone. Movement on the shackle of his left wrist caught his eye. "You sneaky bastard…" the assassin smirked as black sand crept slowly into the key hole of the shackle.

(With Jack)

"You mean to tell me Pitch is in there?"

Jack nodded, "Well I haven't exactly went inside," he glared as Wind swirled around them; "Gwen wouldn't let me."

"Look Frostbite, you just can't go barging into people's homes just because you 'think' they've done something."

"But Wind seems to think that something has happened to Pitch, and this is where she brought me an…" he was cut off as Bunny placed his hand over his mouth

"Shhh, you hear that?" the pooka whispered as he dragged Jack back into the tree line.

"Mmmph!" the winter spirit pushed Bunny's hand away, "Ugh, did you know your hands smell like paint?"

"What part of shhh, don't you get?" Bunny's hand went to his boomerang.

Jack griped his staff tight, "What is it?" he whispered his eyes darting around the open area.

"I can't believe it…" Bunny's voice filled with anger as two giant wolves with eight legs walked out of the castle doorway. Their claws clacking on the wood of the drawbridge.

"What are those things?" the winter spirit was horrified as the beasts raced off into the forest.

"Frostbite I could kiss ya."

"Please don't…wait, what did I do?" Jack looked at the pooka with confusion

Bunny smirked, "You've found the spirit Mother's been looking for."

"Mother?" the winter spirit smirked, "I can see your mother being a bounty hunter."

"Oye you dingbat, not 'my' mother. I'm talking about Mother Nature; I am one of her creations."

"But I thought Moon…"

"He chose me Jack, gave me a bit of a boost in power too. But Mother Nature was the one who created me when I almost died." he glared at the castle, "And the spirit that created those 'things' has been messing with nature for centuries."

"Who is it?" he spoke as he followed cautiously behind the older Guardian

"His name is Gaal, he's got more than a few screws loose in his head." the pooka spoke angrily as they came to the wooden drawbridge

The winter spirit's attention was caught by a flash of silver in the water. He peered curiously at the silver fish that was swimming just below the surface; he jumped back with a yelp as it surfaced revealing a cat's head. He rushed quickly to catch up with Bunny, shivering slightly as a faint 'meow' escaped the creature before it dove back into the water.

"Now look Frostbite I ain't to keen on you coming in with me, but we don't have time to go get the others. So you are to stick by me and not get out of my sight, understood?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes 'dad'."

Bunny glared, "This spirit is no joke Jack." the pooka spoke as they walked through the gaping doorway. "Gaal may be insane but he's one tough customer, I should know he almost put me six feet under the last time we met."

Blue eyes widened, "_Whoa, this guy has to be bad if Bunny couldn't take him." _the winter spirit griped his staff tighter in anticipation of what may lay ahead as they made their way through the darkened castle.

Warning, cliff ahead…(I should make signs 'grins evilly') Please review and let me know what you thought. I love reading your comments and seeing what you thought of the story. Till Next Time


	15. Saint Patrick's Day 3

Thank you guys so much for your reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys. A cookie to Reid Phantom for figuring out the way Gaal names his creations. I'm not sure how I would make my cliff sign…I need one though ;) Anyway, please enjoy

(With Pitch)

"I have decided to combine you with the dna of a sand viper, I believe that the result will be most extraordinary!" Gaal spoke with excitement as he patted the face of the man before him

"You're #$%ing insane!" Pitch strained against his bindings. He lay upon a metal table; his coat had been removed so that all he had on was a black shirt and jeans. He was surrounded by machines and contraptions that clicked and whirred. Steel restraints crisscrossed his body, pinning his entire body down to the point he could only move his hands and feet.

"I am not," the man placed his crab hand to his heart, "You people just misunderstand my genius." Gaal then made sure the restraints were secure then he walked over to a large machine, "Now this won't hurt," he grinned, "just kidding."

A pain filled scream tore from Pitch as Gaal pressed a button on the machine; he thrashed against the restraints holding him as volt after volt of electricity pulsed through him. His breath came out in bursts as the currents stopped suddenly, before he could catch his breath another scream escaped him as Gaal pressed the button sending electricity crashing though his body again.

Hazel eyes watched with pleasure as Pitch thrashed in agony, "So exactly what are you doing?"

"Just having some fun." sharply filed teeth sneered, "I don't normally get to do this, animals don't scream."

"So this isn't part of the experiment?" Devlon laughed as Pitch's screams echoed through the air

"Not at all," Gaal pressed the button again, grinning as Pitch's breath came out in rapid succession as the electricity stopped.

Pitch shook his head free of the pain filled haze that clouded his mind. He turned his head sideways to glare at the two spirits that were sneering at him, "That all you got?"

Devlon laughed, "As much fun as this is Gaal, can we hurry this along." he smirked, "We have some luck to take."

"Oh that's right I forgot we have to kill Patrick in a hour." the scientist face palmed, "I suppose I can show you the whole process when I use the other specimen…" Gaal pressed a button and the machine powered down. He smiled at the glaring spirit on the table, "I'll just set the machine on auto." he quickly input several commands into the machine, he then turned to Devlon, "Do we have time to grab a quick bite? I haven't eaten in two months."

Devlon looked at Gaal in disbelief, "I know that we're spirits and all but why not?"

"Oh you know how we scientists get when we're working," he spoke as he walked off, heading to the kitchen. "I've been working on 'all' kinds of projects…"

The man rolled his eyes as he followed behind the babbling scientist

Pitch strained against the unyielding restraints as he was left alone. The machine made a whirling sound, then it clicked. Golden eyes widened as a large machine roared to life above him, his heart began to race as a large needle began to lower. Pitch closed his eyes as the needle suddenly descended, he waited for the pain that he knew was coming. His eyes snapped open as a whistling sound filled the air, he watched as a flash exploded as an arrow slammed into the machine causing the whole thing to come crashing down on top of him.

"I am so sorry!" Cupid cringed as he ran up, his bow and arrows disappeared in a flash of light as he began pulling the broken machine from on top of Pitch

"You did that on purpose." Pitch's voice was muffled under the rubble

Cupid smirked as he pulled off a piece of debris revealing glaring golden eyes, "You ok?"

"You just dropped about a hundred pounds of metal on top of me, what do you think?" Pitch growled as the spirit removed the rest of the debris

Cupid grimaced as that the blood on the man's shirt, "Did the machine…"

"No, that's from where Saki carried me from the cell." Pitch spoke as the assassin turned to search the control machine for the button to release the restraints

"Where did Gaal and Devlon go?" blue eyes brightened as he caught sight of a large button

Pitch's reply was cut off as he screamed when electricity coursed through him, "Not that button!"

Cupid grimaced as he quickly pressed the button again cutting the electricity, "Sorry, I'm not that good with this type of stuff." His eyes searched the panel.

"Maybe you could look for the 'release' button?" the Nightmare King's voice rang with sarcasm

"You don't have to be an ass." The man growled as he located the right button to free the Shadow King

"Did you rescue Patrick?" Pitch asked as he shakily got to his feet

The Spirit of Love shook his head, "Not yet, I just got free a few minutes ago." he grinned, "Just in time to recue you."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Yeah, which was a great rescue by the way. Dropping a ton of metal on top of me was the best way to do it." his voice was sarcastic as he began making his way through the maze of the lab

"It was either that or let you get skewered." Cupid huffed as he walked after Pitch

As they walked Pitch glanced at Cupid, noticing for the first time the crimson bandage that was wrapped around his leg, "How'd you get hurt?"

Cupid laughed, "I almost became dinner."

(Flashback Pov)

"Dear Moon this is taking forever." Cupid sighed as he waited for the sand to break the shackle.

Cupid had been alone for almost thirty minutes since Saki had taken the Nightmare King from the room. The entire time he could hear the sand scratching and scraping inside the metal shackle. A noise outside caught his attention, he strained to listen his eyes widening as he recognized the sound.

"_Come on, come on_." The Spirit of Love thought as he heard growls getting closer, soon they were echoing just outside the cell. His eyes widened as Saki came slithering in.

The creature snarled at the man as he came towards him. There was nothing this time to stop him from killing his prey.

"_Bout time!"_ Cupid thought as a click sounded, in a flash he slammed his newly freed hand into the face of the beast that was lunging at him.

Saki recoiled as his prey fought back; he shook his head, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Bring it!" Blue eyes flashed as he reached his free hand into his robe and pulled a kunai to his hand

Ivory teeth gleamed as the beast snarled at the now armed spirit; he swayed back and forth then lunged with lightning speed

Cupid twisted his body sideways, smirking as the cell echoed with the sound of the monster hitting to stone wall. He quickly jabbed the kunai into the shackle that still held him as the creature lay dazed.

Saki shook his head as he rose to full height, yellow eyes gleamed with murderous intent at the man who was trying to free himself. He lunged again at his prey, delight filling him as he caught the spirit off guard. Saki relished the copper taste that filled his mouth as he bit down on the man's leg.

Cupid screamed as viselike jaws clamped down onto his leg, he slammed the blade into the creature's eye.

A pained roar filled the air as Saki drew back as his eye was destroyed; blood ran down his striped face. His remaining eye flashed with renewed hatred, he opened his maw and loosed a roar promising death to the man in front of him

Cupid thrust the kunai out as Saki surged forward, he watched as the blade entered right between the creature's eyes.

Saki shuddered once, and then fell to the floor.

Cupid's breathing was rapid as adrenaline coursed through him, "Damn that was close." he then flicked the kunai back into the shackle, within minutes he was free. He rubbed his sore wrists, "Now, time to rescue the others."

(End of Flashback)

"And I was on my way to find Patrick when I heard you scream." Cupid smirked, "You know the rest."

Pitch rolled his eyes as he continued walking

Cupid spoke as he followed, "So where is Patrick?"

"Not sure." Pitch spoke as he ducked under a low hanging coil

"Can't you just use the shadows to find him?"

"I usually can, but with Patrick's power recharging he has nothing that will allow me to lock onto his location."

"Makes sense," a bright flash exploded from his palm as he called his bow and arrows to him

Pitch watched as the spirit checked the quiver, "We have to hurry Patrick doesn't have much time left till midnight." he began running as they exited the lab

Cupid nodded as they both raced down the long corridor.

(With Gaal)

"What would you like?" the scientist asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ummm, what are you having?"

Gaal smiled, "Since we're in a hurry I believe I'll just have a jelly sandwich."

"Sure I guess I'll take one of those." Devlon sighed, he just wanted to kill Patrick and get out of this crazy place.

The scientist grabbed a loaf of bread, "You mind handing me two plates?"

Devlon complied, "You want me to get the jelly?" he asked as he handed Gaal the plates

"Oh no, Flily Jesh is quit picky about who handles her." the spirit spoke as he reached under the table

"You can't be serious…" Hazel eyes raised at the purple fish in Gaal's hands

"Who's my little Flily, who's daddies little girl?" the man's voice echoed with love as he tickled the creature under her chin.

The fish seemed to smile, then opened her mouth, "Blehhh…"

"_I think I'm going to be sick."_ Devlon thought as jelly came from the fish's mouth and onto the bread.

"That's my girl," he looked at Devlon, "My good man, are you getting sick? You look a bit green."

Devlon forced his lunch to stay down, "Ummm yeah, I believe I'll eat something later."

Gaal shrugged as he put jelly on another piece of bread, "Oh well, more for me." he smiled as he placed the fish back into her tank under the table.

"_Dear Moon he's got to be the most insane spirit I have ever met."_ Devlon thought as Gaal happily ate the two sandwiches

"I hate that we have to kill the ole boy." the scientist spoke in between bites

"You're not going to go back on the agreement are you?" Devlon narrowed his eyes

Gaal smiled, "Of course not, I just hate to lose a perfectly good specimen." his filed teeth smirked, "I just rarely get to use spirits in my experiments."

"Well we have to; otherwise we won't get his power."

"I know, I jus…" Gaal stopped talking as a small insect buzzed into the room, the scientist put out his hand, "What is it Lye?"

Hazel eyes rolled as they caught sight of the tiny creature, its body was that of a chestnut stallion. Its tiny iridescent wings flapped as it landed in Gaal's palm. "What now Gaal?"

Gaal narrowed his eyes, "Lye Frosh here is my surveillance, and he has just informed me that I have some unwanted guests in my castle." he smiled as the creature flew off, "Come Devlon, let's go greet them."

"_I'm never going to get to kill Patrick…"_ the man grumbled as he followed behind Gaal.

(With Jack)

"This place is huge!" blue eyes were wide as the winter spirit followed closely behind Bunny

"Yeah," Bunny glanced around the lab they had just come into, "and Gaal could be anywhere…" his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something hanging over one of the machines, "Hey isn't that…"

"It's Pitch's coat!" Jack hurried over to the black coat; he picked it up glancing around, "Where is he? I don't see him."

"We'll find him Jack." the pooka spoke quickly at the sound of anxiety he could hear in the boy's voice

"He's hurt Bunny!" the winter spirit panicked as he caught sight of the blood on the coat

"Oh that one, he just got a bit damaged when Saki brought him to me."

Both Jack and Bunnymund turned at the voice

The pooka immediately had a boomerang in his hand as Gaal walked up, "So this is where you ran off to hide you bloody monster." he glared at the scientist and the man standing behind him

Gaal laughed, "Monster, my dear sir I am not a monster."

Anger flashed in Bunny's eyes, "You have killed thousands of animals for your experiments!" he growled

"What's a few sacrifices when you are working towards the future?" the scientist glared at the pooka, he then caught sight of Jack. He raised an eyebrow, "And who's your friend?"

The winter spirit glared, "My names Jack Frost, and I'm going to kick your ass for hurting my brother."

"Jack Frost…" the man smiled as he glanced at Bunny, "You know, I have always wanted to make a jackrabbit." his eyes lit up, "I'd name you Karb Brajict, you like that?"

"You are one sick bastard!" the pooka yelled as he rushed forward, his fist raised.

Gaal simply smirked as he too rushed forward. The lab echoed with the sound of their fists colliding, the force of the blow sending the two spirits back a few inches.

"I promise you mate that this time will be different!" the pooka yelled as he dashed forward

"How so" the man laughed as he dodged the charging Guardian by a few inches, he grabbed Bunny with his claws and tossed the pooka head first into one of the machines, grinning as the whole thing exploded, "The only difference will be that this time I won't let you live." he smile disappeared however as the smoke cleared revealing just the destroyed machine.

"This time I'm going to kick your ass mate!" Bunny's voice echoed as he rose from his tunnel catching the scientist off guard as he slammed his fist upward into his jaw.

Jack watched in amazement as Gaal rose a few feet into the air before coming crashing back to the floor. He started forward, his staff raised to help when Bunny held up his hand, "But I can…"

"No mate this is a fight between me an him," he growled as Gaal got to his feet

Gaal cracked his neck, "I'll say ole boy you have certainly improved from the last time I fought with you." he then rushed forward

Bunny raised his hand to throw his boomerang, he cried out as a flash of silver flew through the air. The lab echoed with the sound of the weapon hitting the floor as it fell from the pooka's grip as a knife imbedded into his hand. He had just enough time to catch a glimpse of Devlon smirking face before what felt like a freight train slammed into him sending him flying into the wall.

"Bunny!" the winter spirit turned on the two, "That's cheating!"

"We're the bad guys kid, cheating is something that's sort of in our contract." Devlon sneered as he pulled another knife to his hand.

Gaal glanced at him confused, "I didn't have to sign a contract."

The man face palmed, "Not a literal…just…never mind." Devlon smiled at Jack, "You finish off the bunny, and I'll take care of the brat."

"If you can take him alive that would be great," Gaal said as Bunny rose to his feet, "I would love to see how his power works."

Jake smirked as he raised his staff, "Here, let me show you."

Gaal cried out as a blue wave of ice incased him, a second later Bunny slammed his fist into the scientist's face. Gaal went flying backwards, ice shattering as he hit the wall.

Devlon had to duck as a blast of ice flew over his head, hazel eyes stared in disbelief as Jack lunged at him. He dodged to the side, slamming his foot into the winter spirit, knocking him sideways. "You can't handle me br…" Devlon was cut off as fist connected with his face sending him flying through the air. He grunted as he collided with Gaal who had just gotten to his feet

"I've been practicing." Jack smiled at Bunny's expression

"See, I told you fighting egg golems would be good fer ya." the pooka grinned as he started toward the two dazed spirits, "Next lesson, how to deliver a good ole fashion ass kicking."

Devlon's eyes widened as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and brought close to the Guardians face. He cringed as the pooka smirked.

"Now I'm only going to ask you once, where is Pitch?" Bunny drew back his fist

"Like I'd…" Devlon was interrupted by a fist slamming into his face, the blow causing him to see stars, "What the hell kind of interrogation is this!"

Bunny grinned, "It ain't, I told ya it's an ass whoopin." he let go of the man as he simultaneously reared back his fist.

Devlon staggered back a bit as he was released, a loud crack sounded as Bunny's fist connected sending him flying. He shook his head as he got to his feet, blood running down his face from his broken nose. Hazel eyes glanced at Gaal who was just now getting to his feet, "Screw this man, I'm killing Patrick and getting the hell out of here!" he turned and took off running

"Stop!" Jack raced after the fleeing spirit, ignoring Bunny's yell for him to come back

The pooka started after them but was halted as a tentacle wrapped around his leg jerking him into the air and slamming him to the ground. He rose to his feet dazed, his eyes widened as Gaal stumbled toward him his right arm surrounded by tentacles that had burst from his skin.

"You should be honored," the scientist grinned, his teeth flashing "No one has driven me to this point before."

Bunnymund raised an eye brow as the man pulled a syringe full of green pulsating liquid from his lab coat, "You plan on using that on me, mate you'd have to catch me first."

Rumbling laughter echoed as Gaal rolled up his sleeve, "This isn't for you, it's for me."

"_I got a bad feeling about this…"_ the pooka thought as the needle was jammed into Gaal's arm.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I am currently on Spring Break with my grandfather in New Mexico, I have spotty signal so I will update whenever I can grab it ;) Anyway let me know how you are liking the story, Till Next Time


	16. Saint Patrick's Day 4

Hi guys thank you for all your reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys. I would love for this to be made into a movie, that would be epic! Anyway, disclaimer here, I own only my characters and the story. Enjoy

(With Bunny)

Gaal through back his head and screamed as the liquid flowed into his veins. He hunched over as the muscles in his body began to swell and change. The sound of flesh tearing echoed in the air as giant leather wings tore from his back, he stared at his hand as crude claws replaced his nails.

Bunny watched with fascinated horror as two horns burst from the man's forehead, both curling backwards like a rams, "Dear Moon mate, what have ya done!"

Gaal didn't reply as he swung his new scaled tail at the pooka, the scorpion stinger on the end coming within inches of the Guardians face, he then smiled revealing two rows of sharp teeth, "My own cocktail of animal DNA, sure you don't want some?"

"No thank ya mate, I'm perfectly happy the way I am." Bunny growled

"Suit yourself," he shrugged as he inspected his new form, "So this is what that stuff will do…I am very impressed."

"I ain't mate; you just look like a freak."

Gaal's eyes flashed in anger, "I am not a freak! I am perfection!" the room echoed as he rushed forward

Bunny rushed to meet him; he slammed his fist into the man's face. The Guardian smirked as Gaal cried out, blood running down his face from his missing tooth.

Gaal staggered backwards, his hand going to the empty space his tooth used to be, "Good shot ole boy," he smirked, "But not good enough."

"Come on!" Bunny sighed as a new tooth simply grew back in the empty space.

"Shark DNA, it's the best." the scientist gnashed his two rows of teeth

"I don't care what you have, I'm still going to kick your ass!" the pooka yelled as he rushed at the man

Gaal smirked, "You're letting your anger get the better of you." the man sneered as his fist collided with the anger infused Guardian.

Bunny smirked, "I never lose my cool, I just needed you in close."

"Wha…" was all Gaal had time to say before Bunny jumped and landed a spin kick upside his head.

"Take another!" the pooka slammed his fist into the reeling spirit's stomach

Gaal doubled over, "Not bad," he coughed blood onto the floor. He lunged with a speed that seemed impossible for his bulking form.

The Guardian was caught off guard by the attack. Bunny's eyes widened as viselike claws clamped around his neck, he gasped as the air echoed with the sound of his claws scraping against the crab shell.

"See what my experiments can do!" Gaal sneered, "I now have strength, speed, armor; I am practically invincible!"

"But…you… don't have…" Bunny struggled to breath

"What don't I have?" Gaal smirked

"Heart!" the pooka yelled as he jumped up and slammed both his feet into the man's stomach.

Gaal barley moved from the guardian's desperate attack although he let go just long enough for Bunny to get away. "Quite the contrary you codger, thanks to my cephalopod DNA…" Gaal held out his hand and held up three fingers. "… I have three!" The scientist said as he lurched forward and tackled the pooka slamming him into the ground.

Bunny's breath left his body as he tried to get out from under the imposing form of Gaal in vain. Bunny looked up only to see stars as the scientist head-butted him with enough force to leave a small crater behind Bunny's now reeling head. The pooka lashed out desperately just to have both his hand constricted by Gaal's tentacles.

"Let's have a little fun shall we?" Gaal said as he stood and dragged the semi-conscious pooka to the middle of the small clearing. "When I was a child, I was very poor…" Gaal began as a tentacle found its way around Bunny's neck. "… I had no toys, or even food for that matter, but my mother was a good woman and she found a little dog with a deformed front leg at the market that was almost dead and brought him home for me." Gaal said lost in thought.

Bunny noticed his boomerang on the ground not far from him. As he inched toward it Gaal continued.

"I named him Cornelius and he was the best dog a boy could have. One of the few play things I had was a rock with hole drilled through it given to me by my dad. One day I decided to tie a string to it and whirl it around my head. It made the most peculiar sound, so strange in fact that Cornelius couldn't help but bark at it. This of course woke the neighbors who were not known for courtesy. They raised quite the ruckus and caused me to have to go inside." Gaal said as rubbed his chin unknowingly pulling Bunny back from his only hope. "The next morning I awoke to find they had killed Cornelius and eaten him like animals."

The Guardian looked up at Gaal surprised at the ending of his story.

"I decided that the reason he wasn't able to get away was because of his deformity. So on that day I vowed that I would not only study nature but improve it through science. The reason I told you this is…" Gaal yanked the constricted pooka up by the neck and held him close to his face. "… I wondered what sound you would make if twirled you around my head?" Gaal let out a bone cracking laugh.

Bunny braced himself as he felt the tentacle tighten around his neck as Gaal began to lift him. A whistling filled the air, the pooka watched in disbelief as an arrow flew straight into the slitted eye of the scientist.

A roar of pain echoed as Gaal threw Bunny from his grip as he held his bleeding eye socket, "Who did that?! I'll kill them!"

"Told you I'd put an arrow through your eye before the day was done." the calm voice of Cupid filled the air as he walked up, his bow fitted with another arrow.

"You took out my only good eye!" the man screamed as he stumbled

"Then you won't have to see your ugly mug when you look in the mirror," the spirit smirked, "You should be thanking me."

Gaal yelled as he blindly rushed at Cupid

The Spirit of Love simply jumped over the enraged man, he watched in surprise as Gaal kept going. The room shook as the scientist crashed through the wall and plunged into the water below. Cupid cringed as the water seemed to boil as Gaal's own experiments churned the water as they devoured their creator, "Well that's the end of him."

"It's a good thing I felt your fear huh?" Pitch smirked as he walked over to where Bunny lay gasping on the ground

The Guardian glanced up surprised to see Pitch staring down at him, "And here I came to rescue you."

Pitch grinned, "At least Cupid didn't drop a machine on you like he did when he came to my rescue." he offered his hand to the pooka, who took it with a smile, "I'm glad Gwen was able to find you."

"Actually she found Jack and then she…"

"Jack is here!" the Nightmare King yelled glancing around, "Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down mate, he's fine. He just went after the other guy." the pooka laughed, "He didn't really seem that strong."

"Imbecile! Devlon isn't strong but he commands an entire pride of mutated panthers that will tear Jack apart!" Pitch didn't wait for an answer as he melted into the shadows.

(With Jack)

"Damn it brat!" the man screamed at the winter spirit behind him as a blast of ice flew just inches above his head.

"Watch your mouth." Jack scolded as he flew past the man and stood in front of him. He held his staff to the man's throat

Devlon held his hands up, "All right kid what you want?"

"I want to know what you've done with Pitch and the others." the winter spirit demanded, "And if you don't tell me…"

Hazel eyes watched as ice coated the staff in the boy's hand, "Ok, ok just calm down." he glanced behind the boy, a sneer coming to his face

"What are you…" Jack turned just as a giant black mass jumped at him, he cried out as he was buried under the muscled body of a feline.

"Sorry kid but I have a spirit to kill, so I think I'll let Laila and her pride tear you to shreds." Devlon laughed as he raced down the hall

"Come back here!" Jack yelled as he strained to keep the ivory teeth of the panther from his throat. "_Oh crap!"_ the winter spirit thought as he caught sight of about ten more felines rushing down the hall towards him.

"Jack you are so grounded!"

The winter spirit had to laugh at the dramatic tone in his brother's voice as he rose from the shadows, "I'd like to see you try." he spoke as Pitch slammed his foot into the side of the beast that had him pinned

"What part of everyone's trying to 'kill' Patrick did you not understand!" the man yelled as he got back to back with Jack his scythe forming as the felines encircled them

"Well sooorrry, you're the one who told Wind to come find me." the winter spirit spoke as he froze one the creatures as it leapt forward

"I told her to find a Guardian." Pitch retorted as his scythe cleaved one of the creatures in two.

Jack smirked as he twirled his staff, sending a shower of ice shooting at the snarling felines, "I am a Guardian."

"You…I …never mind." Pitch sighed as he dispatched another cat, his golden eyes watching as the largest one turned tail and fled down the hallway.

Jack grinned at the frozen creatures in front of him, "See, I can handle myself." he beamed, "Patrick should have hired me to keep him safe."

"Patrick!" Pitch yelled, "Damn it, I hope I'm not too late!" he grabbed Jack by the hand and raced down the hallway

(With Patrick)

"_Two thousand and twenty-two."_ the Leprechaun stared at the ceiling counting the dots on the tiles. The sound of footsteps echoing pulled his attention to the door, "_Just my luck today." _Patrick sighed as Devlon came rushing into the room

"How have you been enjoying your stay?" Devlon panted as he tried to catch his breath

Patrick shrugged his shoulders the best the rope would allow

Devlon sneered as he walked over to the bound spirit, "My deal with Gaal kind of went south when the Guardian and the brat showed up, so I guess I get all your power to myself."

"_Wait, Jack wouldn't have… yes he would."_ Patrick sighed, "_Pitch is going to have a conniption when he finds out." _the Leprechaun was caught off guard as a blade was pressed to his throat

"You really shouldn't get lost in thought when someone is about to kill you." Devlon growled

"_Actually it's the best time to get lost in thought."_ Patrick glared at the sneering man

Hazel eyes glanced at the clock as he stepped back, "I only have five minutes to wait, then it's good bye Patrick."

"I hate goodbyes."

"What does the universe have against me!" Devlon screamed as Pitch and Jack came into the room

Pitch glanced at his bound and gagged friend, "You know Patrick this is the quietest I've ever seen you."

"_ #$% you Pitch."_ mismatched eyes glared at the Shadow King

Pitch chuckled at what he knew Patrick was thinking, he turned his attention to Devlon, "Look, just leave and I'll let you live."

"I have waited too long for this!" the man's voice held a manic tone as he held the large knife out, "I won't allow you to take this chance from me!"

Pitch sidestepped as the rage filled spirit rushed at him, "Get Patrick free, I'll handle Devlon."

"Gotcha." the winter spirit nodded as he rushed over to Patrick

"I want a refund from Cupid." the Leprechaun spoke as Jack removed the gag

Jack laughed, "You can pay me if you want."

"I might have to do that." Patrick grinned

The winter spirit tried pulling the ropes from his friend, he frowned, "Man they tied these tight."

"Tell me about it," Patrick grimaced as Jack pulled on the ropes again

"I mean, they really didn't want you to get loose." he laughed as he pulled on the ropes that held Patrick's ankles, grimacing at the rope burn on his friend's skin

"Yeah, Devlon made sure of that." he moaned, "And then to top it all off he launched into an hour long monologue."

"No!" Jack had to grin at Patrick's dramatic voice

"Yes, then he left here all day with nothing to do but count the dots on the ceiling, which by the way I was up to two thousand and something when you guys got here."

"Sounds like you have had an interesting day." Jack frowned as he stood up

"Oh yeah, this is going down as the best day ever." the Leprechaun's voice oozed sarcasm

Jack laughed, "I bet." he glanced around the room "I need something sharp…"

"How about this!"

Mismatched eyes widened as Devlon came rushing forward, knife raised to kill. "Pitch!" Patrick screamed as his friend rose suddenly from the floor, the knife meant for him imbedding into the Nightmare King's chest.

(Pitch's pov)

"Get Patrick free, I'll handle Devlon." he watched as Jack rushed over to his friend. Pitch then turned his attention to the man that was getting to back to his feet.

"I'll kill all of you!" hazel eyes flashed as Devlon rushed again at the spirit in front of him

Pitch shook his head in sympathy and dodged, he grabbed the man as he went by, "I gave you a chance to leave." he then tossed Devlon into the opposite wall

Devlon shook the stars from his eyes; he got to his hands and knees, "Why are we fighting?" he stared at Pitch as he shakily got to his feet, "I'll split the power with you. Think about it; think about what you could with all that power."

"Yeah, I would become practically unstoppable…" Pitch grinned, "But I've never wanted his power."

Devlon stared at him in disbelief, "How could you not want that much power!"

Pitch smirked, "Why the hell would I want to take the life of the guy that literally saved mine? I owe Patrick everything, I consider him a part of my family." Golden eyes narrowed, "And no one and I mean, no one messes with my family."

Hazel eyes widened as a scythe of sand formed in Pitch's hand, the clock chiming caught his attention, "_Damn it! It's midnight; I have to kill Patrick before the twelfth chime!"_

Pitch rushed forward, ready to end the man in front of him, inches from the spirit he was bowled over as Laila slammed into him. His breath was taken from his lungs as he collided with the wall.

The feline rushed at the fallen man, jaws wide ready to end him. Yellow eyes widened in shock as a spear of sand entered her chest. The creature writhed as her heart was pierced, with a thud she collapsed.

"That was close." Pitch thought as he glanced up, his eyes widened at the sight of Devlon rushing at Patrick, "Patrick!" he sank into the shadows, clawing his way to where his friends fear radiated. He gasped in pain as he rose from the floor; "This is going on your tab." he choked out as he stared at the knife in his chest.

Devlon's hand seemed frozen to the hilt of the knife, hazel eyes widened as a searing pain began to fill him, "Just my luck…" then his body seemed to explode with light as it burst from his eyes and mouth

The room echoed with the sound of both spirits hitting the floor.

(With Jack)

"Pitch!" the winter spirit rushed to his brother's side, his eyes filled with tears at the knife still imbedded in the Nightmare King. He frowned at the black shadows that poured from the wound and slithered down the hilt of the knife. His attention was drawn from the shadows as his brother tried to speak; "I'm here Pitch." tears came to his eyes as a gargled sound echoed from Pitch's throat

"Quick before the twelfth chime Jack!" Patrick strained against his bindings, "Make him stab me!"

Pitch shook his head, "No…"

"Not fatally you idiot!" mismatched gleamed, "Jack do it now!" the ninth chime echoed

The winter spirit hesitated, "What do I do?"

"Put the knife in his hand, when the knife stabs me it will transfer some of my power to him." he smirked as the tenth chime sounded, "Maybe we'll get lucky."

Jack grimaced as Pitch screamed as he pulled the blade from his body, his eyes widened as blood gushed from the wound. He forced Pitch the grip the hilt, he glanced at Patrick as the eleventh chime sounded, "Here goes nothing."

Patrick screamed as the blade entered into his ankle, "Damn that hurts!" his body felt as if fire was searing through it. He watched as a blinding light seemed to burst from the wound in Pitch's chest. The Leprechaun could feel his power leaving him, then in an instant the pain was gone as the twelfth chime rang. "Did it work?" his breathing was unsteady as he tried to look at his friend

"Pitch?" the winter spirit spoke as he held his hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Golden eyes opened slightly, "I got lucky, it missed my heart." he smirked at the mismatched eyes staring down at him, and then his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

Patrick sat back sighing, "Dear Moon that was close."

"What the bloody hell happened!" Bunnymund's voice was panicked as he and Cupid rushed into the room. The Guardian was immediately at Pitch's side, he pulled gauze from the pack he carried

"I almost ran at of luck," Patrick smirked as Cupid pulled a knife from his robe and began cutting him free, "I demand a refund."

"How about next year I do it for free." the man laughed as he grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around the Leprechaun's bleeding ankle. He then helped Patrick to his feet; he glanced at Pitch as Bunny bandaged the wound, "You going to be ok?"

"I have a freaking hole in my chest." Golden eyes glared at him

"Oh good, I thought it was something serious." the Spirit of Love then noticed the unmoving body of Devlon, "Which of you killed him?"

Patrick snorted, "He broke his oath when he stabbed Pitch."

Cupid nodded, "That'll do it." he nudged the fallen spirit with his foot, "So what now?"

"We get Pitch back to the Pole as quick as possible, North needs to stitch up the wound before he loses to much blood." Patrick spoke as he called to his rainbow, smiling as it swirled around him. In a brilliant flash the room was emptied, save for the unfortunate Spirit of Misfortune.

(At the Pole)

Patrick was greedily stuffing his face with anything and everything he could find in the kitchen. His ankle had been stitched up by North, a bright green bandage covering it.

Jack glared at him, "How can you eat when Pitch is hurt?"

"Kid, I just regained my power. My body has to have the energy to sustain it or else I burn up from the inside out." Patrick spoke in between bites of fruitcake and cookies. "Besides, Pitch will be fine."

The winter spirit sighed as he nibbled on a cookie, "How did you know that what you asked me to do would save him?"

Patrick laughed, "I didn't," he continued at Jack's expression, "Ok, that's not entirely true." he sighed as he leaned against the counter, "The year I had brought Pitch to live with me I ran into some trouble that Saint Patrick's Day."

Jack's eyes widened as he jumped up to the counter to sit as Patrick told his story.

"My stupid self wanted to go visit Ireland, you know to see how my home town was doing." he laughed at the memory, "Pitch warned me that anyone with a brain would look for me there first. I of course ignored him and went any way."

"What happened?"

Patrick grinned, "Exactly what Pitch said would happen, a whole gang of spirits were searching the country side for me. I couldn't leave since I couldn't call to my rainbow, so I was forced into hiding." he smirked, "Which worked for all of maybe, two hours. Then I got myself caught, boy I thought for sure that was the end of me."

"Wait where was Pitch?"

"Right behind me." Patrick smiled, "Turns out he had been following me the entire time to make sure I was ok. He attacked the whole gang, Moon you should have seen your brother fight."

"I bet he was awesome." Jack smiled

"You can say that again," he sighed, "When one of them escaped his notice, he did exactly what he did today and placed himself in front of me just as they thrust their knife at me." he cringed, "I thought for sure he was dead, but then I got the idea that my power of luck just might be enough to save him." mismatched eyes gleamed, "Your brother was the first and only one since I became a spirit to cause me injury. But it worked; my power shifted the damage to where it wasn't fatal."

"Wow, that's incredible." Jack was awe struck

Patrick's reply was cut off as Cupid came into the kitchen

"Hey, North told me to come get you two."

They both rushed to the infirmary, not even bothering to knock as they burst through the door.

"Knock first!" Pitch's voice was angry as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart

"Pitch you're ok!" the winter spirit cried as he flung his arms around his brother's neck

"Of course I am, North knows exactly what to do." he smiled as he patted his brother's back

Patrick smiled as he came to the bedside, he stared at the stitched up wound on his friend's chest "You are one lucky devil you know that."

Pitch grinned as Jack stood up, "I have you to thank for that," he frowned suddenly, "Wait where's Cupid?"

"He had to report back to Father Time," Bunny spoke as he walked in

"At least I don't have to worry about watching him," the Nightmare King sighed as he sat back into the bed.

"And I can finally tell Mother Nature that Gaal has been taken care of."

Jack got excited as he followed after the pooka, "Can I go with you?"

Pitch laughed as the frustrated Guardian's 'no' echoed, he sighed as he laid his head back golden eyes closing as he fell asleep

Patrick watched him for a moment, then he called to his rainbow as he headed home to Iris. The thought of what she had for him to eat running through his head.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I look forward to your thoughts and comments. I enjoyed writing this arc, my brother and I have many more stories that will be just as insane, if not more so (Laughs evilly) Till Next Time


	17. An Unlikely Alliance

Hi guys thank you for all your reviews ;) I love reading all your comments. Enjoy this small one-shot :)

(At Gaal's castle)

Lightning flashed across the sky, rain thundered down beating the earth below. It seemed that all hell had broken loose as the storm raged outside.

Inside the castle various cries could be heard as unnatural beasts roamed the stone castle. A small frog hopped quickly down one of the many hallways. Its eyes brightened as it caught sight of an open door, within seconds it was in the room. It startled as lightning flashed through the window illuminating the two bull horns that grew from the creature's forehead. The little creature then caught sight of a still figure that lay on the floor. Curious it hopped over, with ease it landed on the cold face of Devlon.

The spirit had not moved since the night before when he had been struck down due to his broken oath.

The frog hopped to the man's chest, it jumped off quickly as the man's back arched suddenly, a gasped escaping him as air filled his lungs. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly as his lungs grasped for oxygen, slowly the man sat up. Lighting flashed again, reflected in dull silver eyes that now glanced around the room.

The frog watched as a wicked smile came to the man's face as he rose shakily to his feet. The creature hopped away quickly as the spirit through back his head and laughed.

The man sneered at the fleeing creature, then he walked awkwardly out of the room and down the corridors. He walked till he came to the entrance, with a dramatic wave of his hands he let down the drawbridge leading out of the castle. He lifted his face to the heavens relishing the way the rain beat upon his skin, "This is amazing!" his voice screamed to the storm clouds above, "I Darkness am finally free!"

Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder seemed to roll in greetings to the now unbound spirit.

Silver eyes admired his new body, he smirked, "Not much in the way of muscle, but beggars can't be choosers." he laughed as he held his hand in front of his face, willing it to become shadows. His eyes flashed with pleasure as his hand burst into wisps of darkness at his command, "At least my power was able to transfer over with me."

"Gonna kill them all…"

Darkness turned in the direction of the weak voice, his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something half in and out of the moat, "What have we here?" he walked cautiously over the grotesque figure. The spirit cringed in disgust at the man in front of him, "Ugh, this poor guys seen better days." he cocked his head, "I think his name was Gaal…if what I remember from being in Pitch is correct…" he stared at the broken spirit, "I guess I shouldn't leave him like this…"

"_Leave him, he's insane!"_

"Damn, how is it that you're still inside me?" Darkness growled as the faint voice of Devlon screamed at him

"_I don't know, you're the one that took over my body. You tell me."_

"Doesn't matter, you're too weak to take back control anyway." Darkness growled as he strained to pull the unconscious spirit from the water.

"_You'll regret it, he talks too much."_ Devlon continued as Darkness dragged the man into the castle, "_He's creepy, and he sme…"_

"Shut up!" Darkness yelled, "Sheesh, is that what I sounded like to Pitch?" he sighed as Devlon went silent. He grunted as he pulled Gaal through the castle, he heaved the man onto the bed that was in the room he had dragged him.

As soon as he had hit the bed, Gaal moaned and opened his good eye, "Devlon…"

"No, Darkness." the spirit spoke as he rummaged through the cabinet, he turned with a handful of medical supplies, "Now let's see if I can save you."

Gaal smirked, "Just use the vial full of red liquid, it has lizard DNA in it, which should restore my body."

Darkness rummaged through the cabinet, "This?"

"That's the one." the man sighed as the needle pierced what was left of his arm, "Now if you don't mind ole chap I'm going to take a nap."

Silver eyes watched as the man's body went lax; the only indication that he was still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. "Guess I'll see what he has to eat around here." Darkness walked out of the room

(A few hours later)

"_I told you the fish was creepy."_

"Shut the hell up!" Darkness screamed as he came back into the room he had left the scientist. Silver eyes stared in shock at the man before him, "Well damn, he looks like new." he spoke as he saw that Gaal had transformed back into how he had looked before the serum, not a trace of his former injuries could be seen, "That stuff healed him completely."

Gaal opened his eye, "Almost ole boy, my eye where that one fellow put an arrow through it won't be the same." he grinned, "I'll have to replace it."

"That's good to know." he glanced around, "So…I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait Devlon you don't have to go."

Darkness rolled his eyes, "I'm not Devlon."

Gaal raised an eyebrow, "You sure, you look like him. Though your voice is a bit different, and you put colored contacts in."

"I took control of the imbecile!" the man yelled at the confused scientist, "He was stupid enough to break an oath." Darkness sneered, "I simply bided my time till his soul was almost gone, then I forced my soul into his taking control of him."

"That's the nicest thing I have ever heard." Gaal wiped a tear from his eye

"What?" Darkness was now the one confused

"You didn't want the ole boy to die so you gave up your own body to save him." Gaal rose from the bed embracing the surprised man, "You are a good spirit."

"Get off me!" Darkness struggled to breathe as Gaal crushed him in his hold; he coughed as the man released him

"Sorry there, I have to remember that most spirits are fragile." Gaal happily walked out of the room, "So if you're not Devlon what should I call you?"

"Darkness." the man spoke awkwardly as he followed behind the scientist

"Well Darkness my home is your home." he smiled as he gestured around the immense castle, "Unless of course you have somewhere else to stay."

"I…" Darkness stopped, he really hadn't thought what he'd do once he got free from Pitch.

"_Don't do it, you'll regret it."_

"If you don't shut up so help me…"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Gaal grinned, "And they say I'm insane."

"I'm not talking to myself," Darkness huffed, "A little piece of Devlon's soul still remains and unfortunately that means that his consciousness is still there as well. And he is really #$%^ing annoying!"

"Your kindness knows no bounds." Gaal spoke with admiration, "To not only save his body but to allow him to remain, Moon you are a great person."

Darkness just stared at the man

"It is settled, you are to stay here with me." the scientist spoke as he grabbed Darkness by the hand and dragged him down the corridor.

"Hey I never…" he stopped as they came into a large room. Silver eyes widened at the large spacious bedroom. The bed itself took up half the wall; layer upon layer of pillows gave it the appearance of a soft mountain. A large closet that was full of cloths and different outfits stood open. A large hand carved oaken dresser sat to the side, its large mirror reflecting the image of Darkness in it.

"This is you room." Gaal spoke excited, "I have many extra rooms in this castle so if this one doesn't suit you then you can pick another."

"What are you getting out of me staying?"

Gaal looked at him confused, "Dear boy, what do you mean?"

Darkness narrowed his eyes, "All my life, even as a human, if someone offered me something they usually had an ulterior motive. And each time it didn't turn out so good for me."

"No catch here," the scientist crossed his chest, "I just don't have that many guests here."

"So…you're lonely." Darkness raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that," Gaal shrugged, "It's just been nice to have another spirit to talk to."

Silver eyes glanced at the room, and then back at Gaal, he smirked, "All right I'll stay." to himself he thought, "_If only because I need a place to stay while I try to piece together what I've lost."_

Gaal smiled, his filed teeth glinting, "Perfect, then this room is yours and anything else in this castle for that matter you can use."

Darkness smiled as he offered his hand to Gaal, "I believe I'll take you up on that."

The scientist smiled as he took the offered hand, "I believe ole boy this alliance will be a wonderful thing."

"Now, would you mind helping me find something to eat I looked everywhere for the kitchen earlier."

Gaal laughed, "Of course," he started out the door, "How do you feel about jelly sandwiches?"

Please review and let me know what you thought :) Till Next Time.


	18. Easter

Hi guys, thank you for your reviews. I know this is a bit late but I was polishing it up, gotta make sure you guys get the best ;) Sorry Gotta Love Pugs I didn't mean to ruin pb j for you :) My brother and I actually came up with that part while eating them lol. (Told you we're insane) Anyway, here is the next story. Enjoy

(At the Pole)

"Come on Pitch!"

Golden eyes blinked opened at the whine that emitted from the winter spirit that was hovering over his bed, "No, go back to sleep."

"He said we could help him this year," the boy spoke as he shook his brother, "And you promised that you'd go."

Pitch sighed as he rolled over, his eyes widened, "It's one in the morning!" he yelled as he caught sight of the alarm clock

Jack grinned, "He said we have to get started early." he yanked the covers off of Pitch

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?" he sighed as the winter spirit shook his head, with groan he sat on the side of the bed

Blue eyes fell on the stitches on the man's chest, "When did North say he can take those out?"

Pitch absently rubbed the stitches, "Old Jolly said they can come out today, so I guess I'll do that when I get done."

Jack laughed, "Old Jolly? Does he know you call him that?"

"Heavens no, do you think I'd call him that to his face?" Pitch scoffed as he got to his feet and walked over to the closet.

Blue eyes danced with amusement at the Scooby-doo pants his brother had on "So, I never knew that you owned pjs," the boy laughed as Pitch's growl echoed from the closet

"I don't, these were a gift from Sophie. Mother said she picked them out herself." Pitch came from the closet, a black t-shirt and blue jeans now on, "The little devil made me swear that I'd wear them whenever I could."

"Why don't you just tell her you're wearing them?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "You really don't know about the Spirit Oath?" he sighed as Jack looked at him blankly, "For a spirit their word is binding. That is why if a spirit gives their word on something you can trust that they will keep it."

"How so?"

Pitch smirked, "Because if they break it they die."

Blue eyes widened, "Is that what happened to Devlon?"

"Patrick made him take an oath that he would not harm me or Cupid." he smirked, "He broke it when he stabbed me."

Jack grinned, "So…there's no way for you to get out of wearing them huh?"

"No…" he didn't like the mischievous grin that came to his brother's face

"In that case, I will take a double helping of dessert each night." Jack smirked as he watched Pitch put a black coat on.

"No, you know the rule Jack. One dessert, you don't need the extra sugar."

"I would just 'hate' for the other Guardians to find out about your, sleepwear."

Golden eyes narrowed, "You spawn of Satan."

Jack grinned, "If I am, so are you."

Pitch sighed, "Fine, you little weasel." he then walked out the door, "Let's just get this day over with."

(At the Warren)

"All right listen up; you are to do as I say and only as I say. You will not rest; you will not stop till every one of my googies are delivered."

"And you're excited about this?" Pitch whispered as the pooka in front of them continued to bark out instructions

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen." the winter spirit shushed him as he eagerly listened to Bunny's instructions

Pitch sighed; this was going to be a long day

"Any questions?"

Jack raised his hand

Bunny sighed, "Yes?"

"So, I just want to make sure I have it down. We herd the eggs into the tunnels, and then we lead them to the surface."

"Right, and after that it is your job to make sure your group is well hidden before you come back for another group."

"Wait, how many groups are we talking?" Pitch asked

Bunny smirked, "Mate, you don't want to know." he motioned for them to follow, "Now the eggs will go peacefully till they get to the surface," he laughed, "Then they get a bit unruly, that's when you wrangle them into their hiding place."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "And they just stay there?"

"Yep, once you pick them up and set them down they won't move." Bunny smiled, "All right troops to your tunnels!" the pooka rushed down the path

Jack let out a whoop of excitement as he followed after the Guardian

Pitch was less enthusiastic as he grumbled, following behind them, "If I had known I'd be serving a sentence of egg sitter I'd never have attacked the Warren."

(With Jack)

"Ok, so I simply have to hide them now right?" the winter spirit asked as he began gathering up the running the eggs

"That's' right." Bunny smiled as he tenderly hid an egg in the bushes

Jack laughed as he hid three in the crook of a tree, "So how many eggs 'do' you have to hide?"

Bunny chuckled as he placed two eggs beside a rock, "I lost track over the centuries, but it's in the billions by now." he smirked, "I like to have extras just in case some get broken."

Jack's face fell, "I'm sorry."

The pooka paused confused, then he realized what he said, "Oye Frostbite, I didn't mean it like that." he walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder

Blue eyes glanced at him, "I destroyed Easter, and I almost caused you to fade way."

"No, Jack it wasn't your fault, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did." the pooka sighed as he hid another egg, "That day I was just so upset that I wasn't thinking straight. I blamed you for something you had nothing to do with."

Jack was surprised, "But if I had listened…" he spoke quietly as he placed two little eggs beside a tree

"No, if I had listened Jack." Bunnymund spoke as he came over to the boy, "I should have taken time to let you explain what had happened, instead of letting my anger get the better of me."

Jack smiled, "We both made mistakes that day huh?"

"Yeah Frostbite," the pooka grinned as he glanced around at the hidden eggs, "but families will do that, it's how we handle those mistakes that matter."

The boy grinned, "Speaking of family, I wonder how Pitch is doing?"

Bunny smirked, "He's got his hands full, I gave him the Russian egg group."

Jack laughed, "You're mean."

"I know, call it payback," Bunny laughed as he slapped Jack's back, "You did a good job, I believe I'll let you take the next group on your own."

Blue eyes brightened, "You mean it?" he flipped as Bunny nodded, "I won't let you down!"

Bunny laughed as Jack raced off to get another group; he followed quickly behind the winter spirit.

(With Pitch)

"Get back here before I make omelets out of all of you!" the Nightmare King ranted as he chased eggs through the forest

The little eggs simply picked up pace as they weaved in out of the trees staying just a few steps in front of Pitch

"Take them to the surface Pitch," he growled as a low hanging branch hit him in the face as he ran, "Hide them Pitch, it's easy Pitch!" he suddenly lurched forward

The little eggs giggled as they let go of the vine they had used to trip the man, they then took off running

Golden eyes gleamed as he watched them run off; "I am going to scramble all of you!" he jumped to his feet racing after the fleeing eggs. "You're mine!" he yelled madly as he caught up to them. "What…" he was confused as the eggs suddenly turned to the side, then he fell off the cliff.

Giggles echoed as the eggs all glanced over the edge at the spirit hanging by a root

"That is the last straw!" Pitch screamed as he dangled in midair, "I am through being nice!"

"Eeeeeeekkkkk!" the eggs ran for dear life as Pitch rose over the cliff, a cloud of black sand supporting him

"That's right you little breakfast items!" the air echoed with Pitch's laugh, "Run for your lives!"

The forest echoed with tiny screams as eggs were ensnared by tendrils of black sand.

(With Jack)

"Pitch…" the winter spirit spoke cautiously as he walked into the forest. He frowned as he caught sight of black sand all over the forest floor. "You never came back, me and Bunny have already taken three groups each."

"Did you find him?" the pooka asked as he emerged from the tunnel

Jack shook his head, "No," his eyes widened, "Do you think he's in trouble?"

Bunny smirked "I bet he just couldn't handle the job and went back to the Pole"

"Ummm, Bunny." Jack stared at the egg in the tree

"Oye, what the hell…" the pooka stared at the eggs that dotted the trees all over the forest

"You scared of heights, well to bad!" the voice of Pitch echoed through the air followed by a shrill scream.

Bunny and Jack stared as a little egg went arching into the air and landed into the tree just above them.

"Hey guys," Pitch's eye twitched as he caught sight of them, "I just finished hiding my group of eggs…" he grinned, "I'm ready to get my next group."

"You know what Pitch, why don't you take a break ok?" Bunny spoke softly to the man

"Oh no, I am 'loving' this holiday! " Pitch laughed, "I am 'egg'cited to help!"

"Bunny, I think he's cracked." Jack whispered as his brother doubled over laughing

"Tell me about it." Bunny whispered as they followed Pitch back to the Warren

(That night)

"It's past midnight, blasted Rabbit kept us working all day." Pitch groaned they came into their room, "If you ever ask me to do that again I will kill you."

Jack grinned, "Come on Pitch, you know that you had fun." he laughed as he bounced into the closet, his energy still on high due to the extra dessert he had been 'allowed'.

"Oh yes, chasing damn eggs around for an entire day was exactly my idea of fun." he huffed as Jack came out, now sporting ice blue sleeping pants. "Did you brush your teeth?"

The winter spirit made a face, "One night won't hurt 'mother'."

"Go."Pitch pointed to the door that led to the bathroom they shared, "You have eaten enough chocolate today for your teeth rot out any second." he smiled as the boy complied

Jack grumbled, "I brushed them this morning," he spoke as he brushed, the sound of him spitting echoed

"Three times a day Jack," Pitch smirked as he pulled his robe off, "Or have you not been listening to Tooth's lectures?"

"I kind of zone out after the first hour." he smiled as he came back into the room, his eyes fell on the fresh scar on his brother's chest as Pitch pulled his shirt off and placed it in the clothes hamper, "Did North say its healed?"

Pitch absently touched the scar, "Yeah, he said it would still be a bit sore from him removing the stitches but that it looked good."

"That's good," the winter spirit took off running and jumped into his bed, laughing as he bounced. He suddenly looked at the wall behind Pitch, "Hey Pitch, what's that?"

Golden eyes glanced at the small slit of light that seemed to open in the wall, "I'm not sure Jack." Pitch formed his scythe as he walked cautiously over. "Jack, go get North. Something's not right."

"Say cheese." a sinister voice spoke from the rip

Pitch wasn't quick enough, as another rip opened behind him. He fell heavily to floor as something slammed into the back of his head.

"Pitch!" Jack cried out as his brother fell unconscious to the floor, he watched as a man emerged from the rip in the wall. He was immediately on his feet, staff in hand, standing over Pitch, "Who are you!"

The man didn't reply as he stretched his arms above his head, "It has been 'ages' since I've had room to stretch."His purple suit glinted in the moonlight pouring in through the window. He flashed white teeth at the boy in front of him, "You wouldn't happen to know where the Guardians are boy?"

"You're looking at one." Jack growled as he held his staff to the man's throat

A gleam came to the man's green eyes as he ran his hand through his black hair, "Oh this is going to be so much fun." he punched the air to his side

"Wha…" was all Jack had time to say before a rip opened beside his head, the winter spirit fell as a fist collided with his temple.

"Let the game begin." the man's sinister voice filled the room as he picked up the unconscious boy and tucked him under his arm. He smiled as he picked up the staff and twirled it, whistling to himself as he walked over to the wall. A tearing echoed as he raked his finger down the wall, ripping a hole in reality; he then walked through it leaving the room as quickly as he had come.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought :) Oh I have a question, I have written the first chapter for my Pitch and Patrick story should I go ahead and post it or wait a bit. If I post now I know I will not be able to update it as quick as this one. Let me know, ;) Till Next Time.


	19. April Fools Day

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews :) My brother and I loved coming up with this new character, let me know what you guys think of him ;) Please enjoy

(With Jack)

"When the Guardians find you they are going to kick your ass." blue eyes danced with anger as he was pulled down a long hallway. He struggled against the ropes that bound his arms and wrists together. He had come to a few minutes ago and had immediately begun trying to wretch himself out of his captor's grip.

"No they won't, the Guardians are weaklings." The man growled as he wrestled to keep his hold on the struggling winter spirit

Jack glared at the man who had him by the arm, "They are not."

The man stopped as he came to a room, he reached into the pocket of his purple vest and pulled a key out. He sneered, the action causing the scar that ran the length of his tan face to scrunch up, "Yes, they are or they would have killed me when they had the chance." he touched the scar, grinning, "Courtesy of the Spirit of Wonder." He then put the key into the door, it creaked as it was unlocked and swung open.

Blue eyes glanced around the light deprived room, Jack grunted as he was thrown to the concrete floor, "And just who are you?" he yelped as the man grabbed his ankles and bound them together.

The man didn't respond as he wrapped rope around the boy's legs, then he sneered down at the bound spirit, his green eyes dancing with madness, "I am Zephar, Spirit of Trickery." A look of madness twisted onto his face, "And you are just the thing I need."

"What do you want me for?" Jack couldn't help the fear that gripped him as the man leaned down.

"To make the Guardians suffer," his voice seeped with anger as he slammed his fist into the winter spirit's face

Jack reeled from the blow; he shook the stars from his head, "What do you have against the Guardians?"

"They sealed me away!" he screamed as he slammed his fist into Jack's stomach, a grin came to his face at the boy's cry, "I was only having a bit of fun!" Zephar smirked, "Causing fires, collapsing buildings, causing car wrecks…"

"That's not fun, that's murder!" blue eyes flashed with anger

Zephar grinned, "That's what the fairy said," he frowned as he rubbed his chin, "Wait, I just thought of something…that man I knocked out. That was the Nightmare King wasn't it?"

Jack set his jaw as he glared at the man

"You don't have to tell me," the man smirked, "I recognized him." he rubbed his chin "I hope he's not after the Guardians too, that would ruin the game."

"Game?" Jack didn't like the way the man smiled at him

"That's right boy, a wonderful game full of suspense, pain and agony, and it starts," the man smiled as he twirled the winter spirit's staff above the boy, "right now."

The room filled with Jack's cry as his staff was slammed down onto his leg, he cried out as it was then slammed into his stomach. He clenched his teeth against the pain as Zephar continued with the assault; soon his body was riddled with blood and blackening bruises.

Zephar swung again, he stopped mid-swing as the boy whimpered involuntarily, he smiled, "As fun as this is, you shouldn't be the only one to have it." he reached into his jacket and pulled a monitor from it, he placed the device on the ground, "I'll be right back," he grinned as his eyes gleamed, "Don't go anywhere."

Jack was enveloped in blackness as the door was slammed shut swallowing the only light that had been available.

(At the Pole)

The Nightmare King moaned as he started coming to, "Jack…" he sat up quickly, "Jack!" golden eyes searched frantically around the empty room. He stumbled to his feet, his head spinning with the sudden movement, "North!" he yelled as he rushed into the hallway

"Pitch what is wrong?" the man rushed out of his room

"Jack's gone! There was some kind of tear in the wall…"

"What you mean, 'tear in wall'?" North's eyes widened

"We were about to go to bed when this tear opened in the wall," Pitch rubbed the back of his head, "I had walked over to it then I was knocked out from behind."

"This is not good my friend, Jack is in terrible danger." North rushed down the hall

"Danger? From what?" Pitch followed behind him

"Not what, who." North's voice was panicked as he burst into the globe room; he quickly pulled the lever activating the lights to summon the other Guardians.

Pitch watched as the lights spread across the sky, "North what the hell is going on, who has taken Jack?"

North rubbed his temple, "Jack has been taken by Zephar he is…"

"That bastard! How did he get loose!" the angry voice of Bunnymund echoed through the room as the Guardian rushed in and heard North

"Who is Zephar?" Pitch wasn't sure he wanted to know as an expression of terror came to Tooth's face as she came in and heard the name

"Not long after we defea…." North caught himself, "...put an end to the Dark Age. Moon asked us to take care of the world, to protect it from spirits that harmed the people."

"We didn't have any trouble for a long time; most spirits don't want to harm humans." Tooth spoke up

"Oye, we did have to knock a few around though." Bunny grinned giving Pitch the idea he had enjoyed it

"Then a few centuries ago we caught word of a spirit that was killing people, we immediately went to talk to him." North gripped his scimitar, "He was not in the mood for words."

"That's putting it nicely North," Bunny growled

"Anyway," North glared at Bunny for interrupting him, "Zephar was not in the negotiating business so we had no choice but to seal him away."

Golden eyes raised, "Then how did he escape?"

"Zephar is the Spirit of Trickery Pitch, and today is…"

"April Fool's Day." a menacing voice echoed in the room, "The day I get a boost in power." he smiled, "I've been saving it up over the centuries so I could bust out of your little prison."

The Guardians all turned, weapons in hand, all aimed at the smirking man standing in the room

"Where is Jack!" Pitch took a step forward, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his scythe's handle

"Is that his name?" the man laughed, "He's a bit tied up at the moment."

"Zephar, I am giving you two seconds..." the pooka stepped forward

"You are in no position to make demands, fuzzy." the man smiled as Bunny bristled, he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, "Now if you want to get your littlest Guardian back you have to play my game."

Sandman frowned, a question mark forming over his head

"What do I mean?" Zephar laughed, "It is simply a game of hide and seek. I am going to hide 'Jack' somewhere on this earth and you must seek him out."

Pitch did not like the malicious smile that came to the man's face, "And what's the catch?"

"I like this guy, so quick on the uptake." his eyes gleamed, "Yes, dear Nightmare King there is a catch. If you do not find him before the sun sets then, well…he dies." sinister laughter poured from Zephar as he doubled over holding his stomach, "Doesn't that sound like a fun game?"

Pitch's yell filled the room as he lunged forward, the air whistled as he swung his blade.

Zephar frowned, "That's very un-sports-man like behavior." he grinned as he wiped the air in front of him

"What the he…" Pitch's eyes widened as the blade of his weapon appeared inches from Tooth's face

"Pitch!" the fairy shrieked as she ducked under the swipe

"How did…" the Nightmare King's eyes widened as a fist slammed into his stomach, sending him flying into his older brother.

"Now, since you don't seem to want to play my game I believe you need a bit more incentive." Zephar sneered as Pitch and Sandman slammed into the wall, falling into a heap. He smiled as North narrowed his eyes, "And I believe I know just how to get it." he pulled a small monitor from his jacket, he smirked as he clicked it on "Go ahead say hello Jack."

"Guys…" the winter spirit's weak voice sounded over the speaker

"Jack!" the Nightmare King scrambled to his feet, "Jack are you ok? Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am Pitch…" Jack's voice faltered

"Don't worry," Pitch's heart clenched at how frightened his brother's voice sounded. He clenched his fist as he glared at the man in front of him, "We'll find you."

Zephar suddenly replaced the monitor into his jacket. He sneered as he pulled Jack's staff from the air. The man grinned as he held the staff with both hands, "You have until sunset."

"Wait don't!" Pitch watched in horror as Zephar snapped the staff over his knee, a sickening crack filled the room, followed by an agonized wail from the monitor

"Zephar you are going to pay for this!" North glared at the man

"And the game begins!" the man flung the two pieces into the air, green eyes glinting as they entered a reality rip, "I believe those pieces of wood are important, if the boy's scream of pain was any indication." he laughed as he dodged a boomerang that passed inches from his face

"I'm going to kill you!" Pitch rushed forward, he stopped as Zephar stepped sideways into a reality rip

"You seem tense, so I'll give you a hint where you can find the pieces." the man's voice echoed as he stepped from the far wall, he flashed his teeth, "The colder you get, the warmer you are."

"What does that mean?" Tooth asked, her face full of anger

"It's a riddle; figure it out." he laughed, "Your next clue to the little Guardian will be with those pieces." he smiled as he tore another rip, "Have fun."

"Damn him!" Pitch yelled as his blade slammed into the wall behind the man's disappearing form.

"We will split into groups; we can cover more ground that way." North spoke as he started to his sleigh, Tooth you are with me."

The fairy nodded as she followed after him

Bunny grinned as he glanced at Sandman, "All right gumby, I guess it's you and me like always."

Sandman gave a thumbs up as he followed Bunny into his tunnels.

The Guardians were so absorbed by their plan that not one of them noticed the Nightmare King standing in alone in the middle of the room, watching them leave.

Pitch sighed, "Guess that means I'm on my own." he grinned suddenly, "I believe I need a bit of 'luck' on my side." He then sank into the shadows.

Hope the cliff wasn't too bad ;) Please review and let me know what you thought. Oh cookie to those who figure out the riddle ;) I have decided to wait on my Pitch and Patrick story for a bit longer, I want to make sure it is the best it can be and I don't want to rush it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Till Next Time


	20. April Fools Day 2

Thank you guys for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys. Cookies to darktrixy, IronArt, Rosebud 1991, and Guest you guys guessed correctly on the first clue :) Anyway, here is the next part. Enjoy

(With Jack)

The winter spirit lay gasping as pain radiated through him, he felt as if his heart had been torn in two. His entire body ached from the various bruises that covered his small frame, _"I hope the Guardians bust his ass."_ The boy thought as he twisted against the ropes holding him. The door opening made him jump; he glared as Zephar walked in, "You're going to be sorry when they find you."

"No, you'll be sorry when they find me." He smirked at the boy's confused expression, "Haven't you ever set a trap before?" he laughed as Jack's face filled with realization, "That's right boy, you are the bait for the trap and they are going to walk right into it."

Jack shuddered as the man pulled a knife from his jacket. He flinched as Zephar grabbed his ankles.

"Don't worry," the man laughed as he began cutting the ropes that held the spirit's ankles and legs, "I'm not going to cut you." he laughed, "Though that might be fun…"

The winter spirit yelped as he was pulled roughly to his feet, he struggled as Zephar grabbed his still bound arms and began dragging him out of the room; he had to shut his eyes as the light in the hall felt like it was blinding after being in the completely dark room, "Where are you taking me?"

"If I told you then, it'd ruin the surprise." He paused for a moment, "You know, there was something off about the Nightmare King..." he frowned as continued dragging the struggling boy, "Why was he at the Guardians any ways… doesn't make sense to me…" he grinned, " Unless, maybe the Guardians wanted a pet you know, like having a cobra or a deadly spider."

Jack startled as the man suddenly turned and pulled a cloth around his eyes, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Like I said, I want this to be a surprise." Zephar smiled as he pulled the blindfold tight around the struggling spirit's head. The man smirked as he turned and swiped his hand in front of him.

Jack could literally hear the tear open, and then he was pulled forward. He gasped as a wave of heat took his breath away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the man spoke with awe

The boy filled with a fresh wave of fear as an explosion of heat suddenly hit him, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh don't worry, I know how much you kids like to 'hang' out now a days." he laughed as he pulled his captive forward

Jack screamed as his bare feet suddenly touched scorching earth.

"Oh dear, you're a winter spirit aren't you." Zephar cocked his head, then he grinned, "Then you might not make it till sunset, oh well dead bait is just as good as live bait." the man continued pulling Jack forward, smirking with every cry that the boy emitted as his feet literally burned with each and every step.

(With Pitch)

"Patrick he's so scared… whatever Zephar is doing to him must be terrifying. Jack doesn't show fear unless…" Pitch held his head as his brother's waves of panic washed over him

"Don't worry Pitch, we'll find him ok." Patrick placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I can't even use his fear to locate him, all I get is blackness." He slammed his fist into the gold plated wall

"I bet the guy blindfolded him." Patrick rubbed his chin, "Remember that's what Deception did to me." the Leprechaun spoke as he started down the long hallway, "Most who know about you, know how you can track another's fear if it gets intense enough."

"When I find Zephar I'm going to kill him." Golden eyes flashed as he followed behind his friend

"Only if I don't get to him first." The Leprechaun smiled, "Ok, now run that riddle by me once more."

"The colder you get, the warmer you are." Pitch sighed, "I've never been good at these."

"Yeah, you almost got eaten by that sphinx. I mean, come on, who doesn't know the answer to the 'I rise from bed in the morning and set in bed at night' riddle?" Patrick chuckled at the memory. His eyes brightened suddenly, "Hot and Cold!"

"What?"

"You said this guy is all about games right?" he smiled when Pitch nodded, "Well, there's a game called hot and cold. You hide an item and if a person gets close to it you say warmer, and if they get away from it you tell them colder."

Pitch's eyes widened in realization, "So the riddle refers to the game…but what exactly does it have to do with giving us a location."

Patrick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he snapped his fingers suddenly, "I got it!"

"Really?" Pitch raised his eyebrow, "I mean, come on Patrick we all know you're not exactly the brightest…"

Patrick grinned, "When it comes to logical stuff maybe, but this crazy nonsense is right up my alley."

"You have a point…" Pitch said as his friend called Freyal, _"Hang on Jack, we'll find you soon."_ was his thought as the bright rainbow enveloped them.

(With Jack)

"Get up!" Zephar growled as the winter spirit fell to the ground. He slammed his foot into the boy's side.

"I can't take it anymore." Jack panted as waves of pain radiated from his feet; he lay on his side shuddering as the heat from the scorching ground burned his skin

Zephar glared, "Fine," he grabbed the bound spirit and threw him over his shoulder like a sack

Jack struggled as he felt the man carrying him up an incline, he whimpered as heat permeated his skin. He desperately shook his head trying to get the blindfold off his eyes so he could at least see where the psycho was taking him.

After a few minutes the man stopped, "If I had known," Zephar grunted as he threw Jack to the ground, "you were going to be this much trouble. I'd have just killed you and been done with it."

The boy cried out as his body hit the earth, his skin was immediately burned by the heat radiating off the rock under him. Jack cringed as he was forced to a sitting position, _"Now what?" _hestruggled as he felt a chain being wrapped around his arms pinning them to his chest.

"I wouldn't struggle too much kid," Zephar sneered as he pulled the chain tight, "Wouldn't want this to come undone."

"Why?" Jack grimaced as the chain bit into his flesh as Zephar yanked on it, the sound of something clicking filled the air

Zephar didn't reply as he pulled the boy to his feet, a cruel smile came to his face as the boy screamed as his burned soles touched the ground. "The lock I just placed on the anchor is set to open as soon as the sun sets." he laughed, "By then you'll either be saved, or you'll be dead."

Jack cried out as he was shoved forward, panic filled him as he felt himself falling into a heated abyss. A yelp escaped him as his body suddenly jerked as the chain caught; he was left swinging in midair.

Zephar grinned as the winter spirit screamed as his body swung into the heated walls, "I'll be right back Jack, I need to go make sure that everyone is having as much fun as you are." he smirked as the boy's cries echoed behind him as he swiped the air and walked through the opening.

(With Pitch)

"Patrick… why are we here?" golden eyes glanced around the vast white landscape in front of them

"Well, the riddle said the colder you got the warmer you were." the Leprechaun smirked, "That got me thinking, what if it was talking about temperature."

"O.K." Pitch waited for Patrick to continue

"This is the bottom of the world Pitch, the 'coldest' place on earth." he sighed as his friend looked at him blankly, "Ugh! Just follow me."

Snow swirled around them as the two spirits walked; they had been walking for almost an hour when Patrick let out a whoop.

"See, told you!" he pointed to the two pieces of wood that lay half buried in the white powder

"Patrick, I take it back. You have the mind of a genius." the Nightmare King spoke as he rushed forward

"My goodness you guys are good at this."

Pitch and Patrick immediately had weapons in hand as Zephar stepped from the air

The man held up his hands in a submissive gesture, "Whoa, whoa I'm not looking for a fight."

"Well to bad," Pitch glared as he gripped his scythe tight, "You're going to get one."

Zephar smiled as he put his hands down, "How about instead I leave with those little tooth picks?"

Pitch glanced at Patrick, "Get Jack's staff to the Guardians now!"

"What about you Pitch?" the Leprechaun yelled as he raced toward the broken staff

"I'll hold him off as long as I can!" he swung his blade at the man in front of him

"You are not allowed to win this game!" Zephar's eyes narrowed as he bent backwards, the scythe passing inches from his face. He lunged at Patrick, his eyes widened as the spirit disappeared in blinding light, "Damn it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Pitch lunged forward as the spirit swiped the air

Zephar grunted as he was tackled to the ground, he glared as the tear closed. He slammed his fist into Pitch's chin, "Now you've gone and done it!"

Pitch reeled back from the blow; he struggled to his feet as Zephar got to his.

Green eyes gleamed, "I'm going to kill you."

"Bring it." Pitch smirked as he motioned for Zephar to come at him.

Zephar narrowed his eyes, "Ok Nightmare King, you want to play." his green eyes flashed, "Then let's play." the man's hands burst into purple flames

"Oh shit!" Pitch jumped to the side as a ball of purple flame whizzed by his head.

Green eyes widened with pleasure, "Damn, it has been so long since I've done this!" he threw an orb of flames into the air

Pitch cried out as a rip opened up above him; he fell to the snow as his robe burst into purple flames.

Zephar doubled over laughing as the Nightmare King hastily pulled the charred fabric and threw it to the ground, "I know a good tailor."

Golden eyes narrowed, "That your best, messing up my wardrobe?"

A smile stretched across the man's face, "Not quite…"

"Oh hell…" Pitch groaned as the man's fingertips all lit up with tiny purple spheres of flame.

(With North)

"Did you find anything?" North asked as Bunnymund and Sandy emerged from the pooka's tunnel.

"Naw mate, and me an Sandy asked every spirit we could find if they could figure it out."

Tooth sighed, "And we just got through asking Akira and he had no idea what it means."

"Oye, then it's useless. Akira is the Spirit of Knowledge, if he doesn't know…" Bunny stopped as the field was enveloped in colored light, "Patrick, what are you doing here mate?"

"No time," the Leprechaun spoke as he rushed over to them, "Pitch is fighting Zephar as we speak, here keep this safe." He thrust the broken pieces into a surprised North's hands, "I'll be right back."

North stared as the man disappeared in a bright flash, he then turned his attention to the staff, "Ok, Zephar said that the way to find Jack would be with the staff…"

Bunny rolled his eyes, "An you believe him mate?" he asked as the man turned the staff over in his hand.

"Here we go!" North grew excited as he caught sight of a piece of paper wrapped around the end. He quickly pulled it carefully off the staff and began to read, he sighed as he handed it to Bunny, "It's another riddle, 'Firefighters are brave and courageous men, but here even they would never to win'."

"Can't anything be simple anymore?" the pooka growled as he read the new clue, he passed it to Tooth

"Maybe we should wait for Patrick and Pitch, they figured the last one out somehow." The fairy spoke as she and Sandy glanced at the paper

The Guardians shielded their eyes as the rainbow exploded once again in front of them, they stared at Pitch whose cloths had smoldering holes all in them.

"Oh, by the way guys." Pitch glared at them, "He can throw fire balls, would have 'loved' to know that 'before' he tried to turn me into a matchstick."

"He's not joking around this time." Bunny looked at North

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "There's more to this guy then you've told me isn't there?"

The Guardians all glanced at each other, North cleared his throat, "Yes, my friend. Much more."

"I got it!" the Leprechaun shouted excited, "Come on!"

And before anyone could object they were all enveloped in a rainbow light.

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) I love hearing from you and reading your comments. Till Next Time


	21. April Fools Day 3

Hi guys thank you for all your reviews and comments. I had to go to the doctor again for my back, seems I have a pinched nerve (yeah). Anyway this arc is about to wrap up, I have lots more stories running around in my head. So be ready :) Enjoy

(With Zephar)

"Damn Leprechaun! Can't believe he took my kill from me." Zephar was absolutely livid as he emerged from the rip he had created; he grimaced as he pulled the small knife from his shoulder. "And how dare they solve the riddle so fast. Hey brat, your friends are annoying you know that?" Zephar cocked his head when all that met his comment was silence. He walked over to the ledge of the cavernous opening, "You still alive down there?"

"Go jump off a cliff." the winter spirit's weak voice echoed

Zephar grinned, "Just making sure," he laughed, "You know, I'm surprised you're still kicking. I've put you in a damn volcano for crying out loud. Grant it, the lava hasn't made it out of the magma chamber yet…but I mean come on the entire place is still like an oven."

"I'm resilient and you're crazy."

"No, I'm insane. There's a difference." Zephar laughed

"I hope you know that when the Guardians get here, your dead right?" Jack's voice faltered slightly

"Even if all four of the Guardians attack me at once, they can't take me."

"How about five Guar…" the winter spirit's voice was cut off as he began coughing

Zephar smiled, "Sorry didn't catch that. I guess air full of ash isn't that good for lungs huh."

"Asshole."

"I try." Zephar bowed, "Now let's see… you have about an hour. Till you fall into... molten lava!"

"Really? I thought snow was at the bottom of a volcano."

"Why would snow be in…Oh you were being sarcastic." Zephar smiled, he then turned and started walking off "Your friends will be here soon. I need to make sure I'm ready to greet them." he removed the suit coat and dropped it to the ground; the increasing smoke began to cling to tan arms as he disappeared into it.

(With the Guardians)

"Please warn us before you do that next time." Bunny glared at Patrick as the rainbow dissipated

"Sorry, I got excited." he smirked as he handed the riddle back to Tooth

The fairy looked at him confused, "When did you…"

The Leprechaun laughed, "I took it the moment I got there and you were busy listening to Pitch."

Sandy smiled, images flashing over his head

Pitch laughed, "Yeah, Patrick is always using me as the distraction." he then stared at the massive mountain in front of them, "You sure Jack is there?" he asked as they all started cautiously up the rocky incline

"Without a doubt, I flipped a coin."

Pitch rolled his eyes; he glanced at North noticing the man's face "Is something wrong?"

"This is the place we fought Zephar last time…" the spirit narrowed his eyes as he glanced around as they came to the top. Black smoke was starting to billow from the volcano's opening.

"We need to be ready mates," Bunny spoke as he pulled his boomerang to his hand, "Zephar probably has something up his sleeve."

A laugh resounded through the swirling smoke, "But I don't have any more sleeves."

"Show yourself you coward!" the pooka yelled as he searched the area

"Oh, I'm the coward." the man's voice seemed to drift all over the place, "Say's the person who sealed a poor spirit away for just having a bit of fun."

Tooth frowned, "Fun? You were killing people!" the fairy's feathers shook with anger at the memory.

"Please, what are a few meaningless human lives?" Zephar wore a wild expression as he emerged from the wall of smoke, "When it comes to a being of my power?"

"If you're so powerful," North stepped towards him, "Then stop hiding behind your human host."

Patrick looked at North, "Wait, what do you mean 'human host'?"

"That is the reason we sealed him instead of killing him." North glared at the smirking man in front of them, "Zephar cannot exist here on the mortal plane without a host body for more than a few hours."

"That's right," green eyes gleamed, "Every April Fools I find a sucker that believes me when I tell them I can give them the heart's desire." Zephar laughed, "To bad they never figure out till it's too late that it's their heart that 'I' desire." he gestured to his body, "Thanks to you sealing me away I have been trapped in this poor fool for centuries."

"Must have been awful." Bunny's voice echoed with sarcasm

"Oh it has been, and it wasn't until I had saved up enough energy from the pranks of mortals that I was able to break out."

"Look I could care less about your body snatching ways." golden eyes narrowed "Where is Jack?"

Zephar grinned, "Let's see…where did I put him?" he rubbed his chin in thought, "I know he's here somewhere…"

Pitch glanced around the rocky landscape, his eyes falling on the ominous opening, "You didn't…" golden eyes widened as he caught sight of the chain extending into the smoking volcano

A snap sounded from Zephar, "That's right…he wanted to 'hang' around till you guys got here."

Pitch rushed forward, he grunted as he was suddenly thrown backwards as a fist slammed into his stomach. He glared as the fist was pulled back through the tear.

Zephar grinned as he sidestepped into a tear as North brought his blade crashing down.

"Get Jack Pitch!" Bunny yelled as he slammed his foot into Zephar as the man emerged, he grinned as Zephar went flying, "We'll take care of this bloke."

Pitch nodded as he jumped to his feet, he raced toward the chain. "Jack! Don't worry we're here!"

"Pi..tch…" Jack's broken voice rasped through the thickening smoke

"I'll have you out of there in a second!" he reached for the chain; his hand was within inches of the metal links when he was suddenly grabbed by his shirt.

"The game is far from over!" Zephar screamed as he flung Pitch to the side

Pitch grunted as his body slammed into Sandman who had been chasing after Zephar, "Sorry Sandy." he spoke as he got to his feet and helped his brother to his

Sandman waved his hand in dismissal; he then turned his attention to Zephar. Images flashed rapidly above him.

Green eyes widened, "You and what army litter box?"

Sand steamed from the Guardian's ears as he whipped his golden sand around the laughing man's ankle. He smirked as he proceeded to slam Zephar into every rock he could find, then with a quick flick he sent the man reeling into the air.

Pitch cringed slightly as the ground shook as the man came crashing back down, "Ooh, at least when you did that to me Sandy I landed in snow."

Sandy grinned, it faded however as the spirit before them groaned

"Damn," Zephar staggered to his feet, "You guys are no fun."

"You're just mad because you're getting your ass handed to you." Bunny smirked

Green eyes narrowed, "I believe it's time for the game to change." Zephar through back his head and screamed as his body began to pulse.

"What the hell!" Pitch yelled as they were all pushed backwards by the waves of power coming off the man in front of them

Maniacal laughter poured from Zephar as his skin began to rip and tear, "You Guardians have never faced someone like me!" a smile that literally stretched from ear to ear came to his face as tan skin ripped open like a seam. A scream of pain escaped him as a large knife found its way into his arm. Green eyes glared at the Leprechaun, "What kind of person doesn't let a guy finish powering up?"

"The guy who has seen Dragon Ball Z." Patrick smirked

"Dragon..what?"Zephar stared at him

"I'm not 'even' going to grace that with a response." Patrick glanced at Pitch, "Can we just kill this uncultured idiot?"

Pitch grinned, "Yes, let's." he rushed forward, his scythe forming as he ran.

Zephar glared, "You are no match for me!" an orb of fire shot from his palm at the rushing Nightmare King

"Gotcha mate!" the pooka flung his boomerang, the weapon collided with the flames instantly dissipating the projectile instantly

"No!" Zephar yelled as he bent backwards just as Pitch's blade sliced mere inches from his face. He twisted into the air slamming his foot into the oncoming spirit. "Now just die!" he screamed as he rushed forward.

Instantly all hell broke loose as the Guardians all swarmed to enraged spirit. He quickly disappeared into the air as they closed in around him.

Tooth slammed her fist into his face as Zephar emerged from the tear; she smiled as his tooth flew across the rocks, "I'll be sure to send you a quarter."

Zephar growled as he touched the place his tooth used to be, "You think you're so cute huh?" the man's body exploded with flames as he rushed toward the fairy.

"Not today Zephar!" Bunny intercepted the oncoming spirit, the air shook as the two spirit's fists collided. The pooka grimaced as his paw was burned, he quickly ducked under Zephar's wild swing. He jumped up and slammed his foot into the man's stomach; he jumped back as North replaced him, "All yours mate."

"Today is your last." the spirit of wonder thrust his scimitars forward

"The game does not end till I say it does!" Zephar screamed as he jumped to the side, the air echoed with tearing as he entered a rip. "You chumps can't win!" the air echoed as he remerged away from the Guardians.

North smiled, "All yours my friend."

"What…" his eyes bulged as a blade tore through his chest.

"You know Patrick, I think I get why you use distractions so much." Pitch smirked as he pulled his scythe from the man's chest

Patrick laughed, "It is quite effective."

"You weren't supposed to win! You where to die here!" he screamed as a he stumbled backwards, blood seeping through his fingers as he held his wound.

"Looks like the games over." Patrick taunted as the man staggered

An evil glint came to his eyes as he raced to the volcano, "Very well," blood spurted from his mouth and ran down his face, "But I'll have the last laugh. See you next year!"

"No!" Pitch rushed forward as Zephar leapt into the volcano, his fingers barely missed the chain that Zephar pulled down with him. "Jack!"

Patrick had to grab his friend before he jumped, "Pitch he's gone!"

Then as if to drive the point home lava exploded into the sky.

Sorry for the cliff (it's in my nature) Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you. Till Next Time


	22. April Fool's Day 4

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I love that you guys are enjoying the stories :) And to answer your question Illuminati-4 my brother and I talk for hours about this story and where we want to go with it. Zephar was the result of one such talk, we were discussing how pranks can be mean and hurtful and it kind of went from there…plus we happen to be a tad bit insane. (I mean look at Gaal…nuff said). Here is the final part for the April Fool's Day arc, enjoy.

(With Jack)

"Please, let me go." the winter spirit pleaded with whoever was carrying him. Jack had been relieved when he had felt the chain being pulled upwards, that relief had faded however when whoever had pulled him up didn't remove the blindfold from him, nor did they remove the ropes that still held his arms bound tight. He began to thrash against the person's grip again.

Silver eyes glanced down at the struggling spirit; he tightened his hold to keep the boy from falling from his arms.

"The Guardians will fin…" Jack stopped as he broke into a fit of ragged coughing.

_"Damn, he's got soot in his lungs."_ the man that was carrying the winter spirit cringed as he recognized the sound. _"I'll need to fix that."_ he thought as he emerged from the blackness and rushed to his destination.

"Where are you taking me?" Jack asked as he felt the air around him turn cold.

Silence met his question

Jack yelped as he was suddenly dropped into something cold. He sighed as he felt the pain in his body lessen as the familiar feel of snow surrounded him.

Silver eyes glanced down at the boy he had just dropped in the snow. The boy's pale skin was covered in patches of bright red, blisters could be seen forming. Around his arms and chest was the burned outline of the chain that had been wrapped around him. All of this paled in comparison to the poor spirit's feet. The flesh on his soles had turned black, blood oozing down between the broken skin. The man almost lost his stomach when he caught sight of bare muscle hidden beneath charred flesh.

The winter spirit squirmed trying to get the ropes that held his arms undone, "Could you at least tell me who you…" his body writhed as he began to cough again.

_"Sorry kid, but I have to do this…"_ the man thought as he knelt beside the still bound spirit, "_Hope this works."_ he carefully placed his hand to the boy's chest, ignoring Jack's whimper of protest. Silver eyes closed as he concentrated on the dark smoke that had seeped into the winter spirit's body.

"What are you…" Jack cried out as pain sparked in his chest, he felt a strong hand pushing him down as the pain increased.

The man watched as black smoke poured from the boy's mouth, dissipating in the wind. He felt Jack go limp as the boy lost consciousness. _"Sorry it's so painful kid, but it has to be done."_ Once he was sure that he had pulled all of the ash and smoke out he began to carefully cover the boy with snow. He left only the boy's face exposed to the moon filled sky, _"I leave the rest to you."_ he thought as he rose to his feet and watched the breeze swirl around the boy's face.

Wind quickly rushed off to find help for her brother.

Silver eyes watched Wind go, he glanced at his palms. He grimaced at the burned skin from where he had grabbed the red hot chain to pull the winter spirit from the volcano. "Wonder if my 'buddy' can keep them from scaring." his body burst into darkness as he disappeared.

(With Jamie)

The sound of the wind howling outside his window jerked Jamie from his dream. Groggily he got out of bed and stumbled over to the glass, "What is it Gwen?"

Wind rushed into the room, swirling frantically around the boy and then out the window again.

"You want me to follow you?" Jamie sighed as the breeze rushed back in and then out just as fast. "Ok, let me get my coat," he smiled, "it's cold out thanks to Jack's little 'parting' blizzard Easter night."

"Where Small Boy go?" Cazador asked as he walked in and saw Jamie putting on his jacket.

"Wind wants me to follow her." Jamie quickly added, "You coming?"

"You kid?" Cazador grinned, "I no let Small Boy go alone." his body rippled as he transformed into his wolf form

Jamie smiled as he and Cazador ran outside, immediately Wind swirled around them then shot off toward the forest.

_"Where we go?" _

"This is the way to Jack's lake!" Jamie picked up his pace as he was filled with a sense of foreboding.

_"Look Small Boy!"_ Cazador rushed past Jamie toward a mound of snow, a whimper escaped him, _"It is Boy with Stick!" _he quickly transformed into his human form

"Jack!" Jamie sprinted forward, his eyes widened at the sight of his friend. He immediately knelt beside Cazador and removed the cloth from Jack's eyes.

"Jamie…"Blue eyes blinked open, "Where am I?"

"You're at your lake. Wind showed us where to find you." he glanced at the snow covering the winter spirit.

"Don't…" Jack pleaded as Cazador started to move the snow from him, "I need it…it helps."

"Small Boy stay, Cazador go get Night's Sun's Mate." the boy raced off at top speed.

Jamie watched as Cazador disappeared, he then turned his attention back to Jack, "What happened?"

Jack grinned trying to calm Jamie down, "The usual, helping Bunny, messing with Pitch, getting kidnapped by crazy spirits that have a grudge against the Guardians."

"Who was it this time?" Jamie spoke trying to get Jack talking to distract him from the pain that he could see on his face.

"His name is Zephar…"

"Oh that's the Spirit of Trickery, I read all about him in my book."

"Well did it tell you that he's an absolute nut job that likes playing sadistic games?" Jack laughed, "He broke free from the Guardians seal and decided to take his revenge by using me as bait."

Jamie watched as Jack squirmed under the snow, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Jamie." the winter spirit lied as his body shivered with pain

"Jamie! Where are you!"

"Over here mom!" Jamie watched as his mother came running up, Cazador hot on her heels in his wolf form.

"Jamie what are you doi…" she spoke as she did her best to avoid looking at Jack

"Mom you can stop pretending, I know ok."

All three stared at the boy with surprise

Rashana laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about son, why don't you go take Cazador on…"

"Mom I know you're married to Moon, I know that I'm Jack and Pitch's brother."

"I didn't tell him." Jack spoke as he got over his shock

"No, I found out when I was taken by Deception." the boy huffed; he was surprised when his mother threw her arms around him.

"Oh Jamie, sweetie." Rashana hugged her son, tears in her eyes

He squirmed his way out of her arms, "Mom, Jack's hurt."

Sapphire eyes turned to her son who was still buried under snow, she quickly knelt beside him, "Jackson sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I kind of got burned…" Jack grimaced as his mother began to gently move the snow from him, "Please leave it on…"

Rashana smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry honey, but I need to see how bad it is." Her breath caught as she removed the snow revealing the horrendous burns that dotted his body. She glanced at Jamie, "Ok Jamie, I need you to hurry home and turn the air on full blast ok."

Jamie nodded as he raced back toward the house.

"Thanks mom." Jack spoke through clenched teeth

"I know you don't want him to see how badly your hurt." Rashana smiled at him as she gently stroked his forehead.

Jack grunted as she helped him sit up, "Gwen, would you please let Pitch and the others know I'm ok?"

Rashana smiled as Wind raced off, she glanced at Cazador, "Ok Cazador, I need you to get these ropes off."

Cazador nodded as he pulled his knife from his jacket, "No worry Boy with Stick, Cazador get you free."

As Cazador cut Jack free Rashana continued uncovering her son, her heart clenched at the sight of his feet.

Jack sighed as his arms tingled as the blood began to circulate normally again, he glanced at his mother "Mom, I can't feel my feet…"

"Don't worry dear." Rashana spoke softly as she replaced the snow over his feet before Jack could see them, "I'll have you better in no time." She smiled at him, "Now just close your eyes, and rest."

Jack was surprised when she gathered him in her arms

"Shhh," she silenced him as he started to protest, "I got you."

Jack sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned into his mother's chest as she carried him home.

(At Jamie's House)

"Cazador please get me the gauze from the bathroom." Rashana spoke as she carefully cleaned the burns on her son's skin.

Jack whimpered, "Mom that hurts…"

"I know sweetie, but I have to do it." She glanced at Jamie who had come back into the room after making sure Sophie was still asleep, "Jamie please get more cold compresses for Jack."

"Sure, I'll be right back." The boy rushed out of the room

"Now, I'm going to clean your feet ok." She spoke gently as she walked to the end of the couch she had laid the winter spirit. She smiled as Cazador came rushing back into the room, handing her the gauze.

Jack almost jumped off the couch as Pitch literally barreled through the front door, followed closely by Sandy.

"Jack are you hurt? How did you escape?" the Nightmare King spoke with one breath as he knelt beside his brother

Jack smiled, "I'm fine Pitch, and I have no idea how I escaped."

"You don't look like your fine." Golden eyes scanned the multiple burns on his brother's skin. He glanced at Rashana, "How is he really?"

"Jackson will recover Pritchard; he just needs to rest for a bit." She motioned for Sandy, "Samuel would you please."

Sandy nodded as he formed a sphere of golden sand

"Awww I wanted to hear how they kicked Zephar's as…" the winter spirit protested, as he fell into deep sleep as the ball of sand hit him.

Rashana waited until she was sure her son was asleep, then she removed the thin sheet she had draped over his feet.

Pitch and Sandy cringed at the sight of them

"Oh Jack…" Pitch whispered as Rashana began to carefully clean the wounds.

"It will be ok Pritchard," Rashana spoke as she finished and began wrapping the winter spirit's feet in gauze. She sighed as she stood up, "He will just need time."

"I have the compresses mom." Jamie shouted as he came back into the room.

"Thank you dear," she spoke as she took the compresses from him

Pitch glanced at Rashana, "Mother…"

Rashana sighed, "He knows Pritchard, it would seem he has known for quite some time."

"Why didn't you…" Pitch looked at Jamie

"I wanted to, but you didn't seem like you wanted me to be your brother." he looked at the ground "So I didn't say anything."

Pitch sighed, "It wasn't that Jamie…"

"Jamie, your brothers were told not to tell you." Rashana spoke as she laid the compresses on Jack, "Your father has his reason for keeping it from you."

Jamie was about to reply when a light erupted outside signaling that the other Guardians had arrived.

"Jamie, you need to get back to bed ok sweetie." Rashana spoke as the others came in, "You have school tomorrow."

"But mom…" he started

"No buts," she gently pushed him towards the stairs, "Jack will be fine, you can see him in the morning."

Jamie pouted as he started up the stairs, "Stupid school…"

Pitch sighed as the boy disappeared up the stairs, "How bad 'is' the fact that he found out?"

"Only your father knows the warning that Destiny and Fate gave him after Jackson's death." Rashana spoke quietly

"Oye where is Frostbite?" Bunny's voice echoed as he rushed in

"Hello Aster, you did a great job this year." Rashana smiled

"Thank you," Bunny spoke as he walked over to the couch, "How is he?"

Rashana sighed as Tooth and North came in, "He has multiple burns all over, and the bottoms of his feet are really bad. I'm afraid the nerves have been badly damaged."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tooth asked as she flitted over and placed her hand on the sleeping winter spirit's face

Sapphire eyes sparkled for a moment, then she smiled, "I believe the best thing for Jackson is rest, he will heal with time."

North stepped forward, "Should we take him to the Pole?"

"I would like for him to stay here for a few days, I believe it would aggravate his burns with too much moving." she then motioned for them to have a seat, "Please stay for a bit."

The Guardians all nodded as they found places to sit, each of them harboring their own fear for their youngest member.

(At Gaal's Castle)

"I am sorry ole chap, but they will have slight scars." Gaal spoke as he wrapped bandages around his friend's palms

"Oh well, it's not like I'm going to win any beauty contests anytime soon."

_"Hey, I'll have you know I was voted most likely to become a male model."_

"Where, monster high?"

_"Asshole."_

Darkness smirked as Devlon went silent, he glanced at Gaal, "What?"

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to you talking to yourself." the man chuckled as he put away his medical supplies

Silver eyes rolled, "Just tell me how long I have to keep these rags on my hands."

"No more than a few days," Gaal glanced at him, "So…you want to talk about why you saved the boy?"

"I owed him."

"Really?"

Darkness nodded, "Yeah, he…he let me out…" he shrugged, "So I was just returning the favor."

"Seems to me it would have been simpler to just let him fall." the scientist spoke as he raised an eyebrow, "I mean, you didn't give an oath or anything to him."

Darkness bristled, "I have my reasons, now leave me alone I'm tired."

Gaal watched confused as Darkness walked grumbling to his room, "I guess he doesn't want supper…and I have zebra cakes for dessert."

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys and seeing how your liking the stories. My brother and I are also glad you are enjoying our ocs, we spend a lot of time on them and we are glad that all our hard work is paying off. ;) Till Next Time.


	23. Recuperation

Thank you for all of your reviews I love hearing from you guys. T-T Illuminati-4 you brought me to tears with your review, thank you so much. I am so glad that you love my story. Darkness is one complicated character, more of his story (and his powers) will be revealed as the story continues ;) Disclaimer all characters I create are mine all others that are not belong to their owners. Enjoy

(With Jack)

"Mom, do you have to?" The winter spirit pleaded as Rashana began to unwrap the gauze she had placed on his arms.

"I'm sorry Jackson, but if burns are not tended to they will become infected." She smiled at him as he grimaced, "I will be as gentle as possible."

Jack laid his head back as pain followed every movement of the soft rag his mother was using, "I know, but it still hurts."

Sapphire eyes glanced sympathetically at him, "I know it does sweetie, but you're so brave."

"I don't feel brave, I feel like running off and hiding in a snow bank somewhere in Antarctica." He yelped as she removed another piece of gauze.

"You always did hate to be sick or hurt." She chuckled, "I remember once when you caught a cold you decided that you would fix it yourself and went out tromping in the woods to find a wizard to make it go away."

Jack smiled, "I must have been a handful."

"You were," she laughed, "Still are."

After a moment of silence Jack glanced at her, "Why did dad take my memories from me?"

"I'm not sure Jackson," Rashana spoke quietly as she finished, "I'm not even sure it was him that took them. Morana was always good with messing with people's minds; it is possible that when she tried to claim you that she messed with your memories before your father managed to drive her away."

"She's a bitch…"

"Watch your language," Rashana scolded gently, she smiled, "But yes, she is a rather unpleasant person."

Jack rolled his eyes, "That's a nice way of putting it." He watched as his mother rose and went to his feet, "Hey mom, why are you even doctoring my feet? They aren't even hurting."

Rashana sighed, _"That's not a good sign."_ To Jack she simply laughed, "Just a precaution, you have burns on them as well." She then removed the sheet and began to attending the horrendous burns on her son's feet. Her heart clenching at the fact Jack never once gave any indication that he felt her touching them.

The winter spirit grinned as she finished and replaced the sheet, "Well they can't be that bad."

"Mom! Sophie won't get out of the bed!"

"Hey Jamie, where are you going?" Jack smiled as the boy rushed down the stairs

"I've got to go to school today." Jamie glanced at his mother as she gathered her supplies.

"That's right," she smiled as her son pouted, "Go brush your teeth. I have to get Sophie to school before I go to work." she then went upstairs to collect her wayward daughter

Jamie watched her leave, "Hey do you think you can make a blizzard to keep me out today?"

Jack laughed, "Not at the moment, I'm not allowed to make so much as a snowflake." He frowned, "And Pitch isn't letting me have my staff back till he feels I'm 'better'." The winter spirit pouted

"Which will probably be next week." Pitch spoke as he walked into the room, a cup of coffee in his hands. He glanced at Jamie, "Go on Jamie, the bus will be here soon."

"Fine…" Jamie sulked as he went upstairs

"Come on Pitch, mom said I was fine." the winter spirit pleaded

"No, she said you needed time to heal." he spoke as he sat in the chair across from the couch. "And two days is not enough time. I'll give you back your staff when you're better and not a day sooner."

"I know it's here somewhere…" the winter spirit smirked, "I saw you sneak off with it after I fixed it."

"Don't even think about it Jack…" Pitch stopped as a commotion could be heard rushing down the stairs

"Yeah! We play!" Sophie squealed as she ran into the room and jumped into Pitch's lap.

"Whoa there tornado," he grinned as he almost lost his grip on his coffee; he quickly set it on the table beside him as he held her.

"We play now?" she asked again, her eyes sparkling as she stared at him

Pitch laughed, "Not now," he continued quickly at her face, "But when you get home we will.

"Promise?" Sophie questioned

"I promise." Pitch smiled at her as she wiggled to the floor

"Sophie come on honey." Rashana called from the door

"Coming!" she laughed racing to her mother

"Aww man, mom forgot to pack my lunch!" Jamie rushed down the stairs a few minutes later

"I'll make you something." Pitch spoke as he rose and headed to the kitchen

Blue eyes widened as Pitch left, "Jamie, if you value your health. Don't eat anything he makes." he glanced at the cup, "I bet if you looked in his coffee it would try to bite you."

"Come on Jack, that's mean." Jamie laughed

"Don't say I didn't warn you." the winter spirit sighed

"Small Boy! Yellow Huff is here!" Cazador yelled as he transformed into his wolf form and raced outside.

"Cazador don't attack the bus again!" Jamie yelled as he quickly grabbed the bag out of Pitch's hand as he rushed out the door.

Pitch shook his head as he walked back over to the chair, "So Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," he sighed as he laid his head back, "Just bored out of my mind!"

_"Maybe Boy with Stick like play game?"_ Cazador came back in the room, his tongue hanging out as he panted heavily.

Pitch sighed, "Cazador, don't chase the bus. I'd hate for you to become road kill."

_"Cazador no be road's prey."_ the wolf bristled

"I'd love to play a game Cazador." Jack spoke quickly

"Ok, Small Boy show Cazador how play." he spoke with excitement as he transformed and walked over to the tv.

"Jamie taught 'you' how to play video games?" Jack raised an eyebrow as the spirit started the game console

Cazador grinned, "Oh yes, Small Boy teach Cazador many things." he handed Jack a controller, "Cazador now butt kick."

Blue eyes sparkled with the idea of a challenge as he propped himself up on his elbows, "You are so going down."

Pitch shook his head; "Well while you two are rotting your brains I'll go make us breakfast." he walked into the poor unsuspecting kitchen

"So what are we playing?" the winter spirit asked, too excited to notice his brother's 'breakfast' comment

"Brothers of Smash." brown eyes gleamed as the title screen came up, "Cazador always Yellow Mouse that calls sky light down."

Jack shook his head, "You mean Pikachu?"

Cazador nodded, "Yes, Yellow Mouse." he spoke as he picked his character

Jack scanned the characters, he grinned, "I'll be…Ike." he glanced at Cazador, "Prepare yourself."

"You down go." Cazador's face turned intense as the round started

The two spirits were so intent on their game neither noticed the black smoke flowing from the kitchen.

(With Jamie)

"Come on Dennis leave Jamie alone." Pippa tried taking up for the boy held to the locker by the older teenager

"Shut up dork," Dennis sneered as he glanced at her, "It's lunch time and Make-Believer here has graciously offered to give me his."

"Just try and take it." Jamie held the paper bag close to his chest.

"I hate having to fight for my lunch…" the boy laughed as he shoved the smaller boy to the floor.

Jamie grunted as he hit the tile, he yelped as the bag was snatched from him. Brown eyes glared at the older boy as he smirked and walked off.

"Jamie are you ok?" Pippa asked as she helped him up

"I'm fine," Jamie frowned, "I should get Jack to freeze him."

"You should tell Mr. Morrison." she spoke as they walked to the lunch room

"No, then I'll be known as the boy who was too much of a wimp to handle himself."

Pippa smiled at him, "I don't think you're a wimp Jamie," she waved as their friends motioned for them to come over to their table

"Thanks Pippa." he sighed as he sat down between Claude and Caleb

"Where's your lunch Jamie?" Monty asked noticing his friend's lack of food

"Dennis took it, again." Pippa spoke angrily

"You want to me to go get it back?" Cupcake spoke as she glared at the boy across the room.

"That's ok Cupcake; I'll just eat when I get home."Jamie glared as Dennis reached into the bag, his blood boiled when the boy smirked at him as he pulled a sandwich out

"Come on Jamie, I have extra." Caleb handed Jamie a sandwich, "Mom made peanut butter and jelly."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks,"

"Oh, how's Jack?" Pippa asked as they all started eating

"He's doing a lot better." Jamie smiled, "Pitch and Cazador are with him right now while I'm here."

"You know, it's hard to believe that Pitch is actually not evil." Monty spoke up as he traded his Oreos for Claude's zebra cake.

"It's true, Pitch wouldn't hurt anyon…" a sudden commotion echoing through the lunchroom interrupted him. They watched as Dennis ran across the lunchroom, his face a twisted mask of horror.

"Oh… my… God! The little… twerp is trying… to kill me!" Dennis cried as he hurled into the garbage can. His face had turned a shade of green, his body shook in agony.

Jamie's eyes widened as the bully paid homage to the garbage can again, _"What did Pitch put in that sandwich?"_

"Ok kids grab your lunches and go to your next classroom ok?" one of the teachers spoke as she and other teachers quickly went over to Pitch's unfortunate victim.

(That afternoon)

"So Jamie, how was school?" Pitch asked as the boy came in

"Umm, it was ok." he laid his backpack down, he stopped at the sight of Cazador and Jack still locked in epic video game battles. He glanced at Pitch who was calmly reading, "Have they been playing this whole time?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Yes, no wonder these things rot young people's brains."

"Hey Pitch I was wondering what you put in my lunch?" Jamie asked as he came in and sat in front of the couch

"You liked it?" he smiled, "Well…I put peanut butter, jelly, mayo, ketchup,…"

Jamie glanced at Jack as Pitch continued naming all the things he had put into the sandwich, "He almost killed a kid at my school today." he whispered, "He had to go home he was so sick."

"Really?" blue eyes widened as Pitch continued oblivious to their conversation, "Why did you give it to him?"

Jamie grinned, "I didn't he took it from me, I guess he got what was coming to him."

"I'll say," Jack grimaced as he heard Pitch say something about jalapenos, "Me and Cazador had to endure his burnt eggs and charred toast for breakfast."

"Cazador no mind," the boy spoke up, "Cazador no get eat much when with Master." he continued chasing after Jack's character unaware of how his comment caused Jack and Jamie to go silent

"Ok, remind me never to take eating for granted." Jack sighed as he let Cazador grab the orb to perform his special move; he smiled as the spirit let out a whoop.

"…and to finish it off I put slices of banana."

"Well it was really great." Jamie smiled

"Good," Pitch glanced at Jack, "Are you hungry now Jack? I can make you one."

"That's ok Pitch," Jack spoke quickly

"Hey Pitch you want to join us?" Jamie asked as he grabbed a controller

"No thank you Jamie. I believe I will not destroy my brain cells." Pitch returned to his book

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "All right guys prepare to meet your maker!"

"Night's Sun coming?" Cazador got excited

Jamie rolled his eyes, "It's an expression…let's just play."

Please review and let me know what you thought ;)


	24. Recuperation 2

Thank you guys for all your reviews, I love hearing from you guys. I am still debating on when to put my Pitch and Patrick story up…I have a lot of stuff about to hit the fan at school so I am about to get swamped so I will probably wait a bit longer…until then please enjoy the one shots/arcs of this story :) Enjoy

(Later that afternoon)

"No fair! I was going for that!" Jamie pouted as his character was denied the power orb.

"You should have picked a faster character." Jack smirked as he proceeded to decimate the others with his attack.

"Cazador agree with Small Boy," the spirit spoke up, "We need make extra go way." He grinned, "Then be all skill."

Blue eyes rolled, "You two are just sore losers."

"I believe that Cazador has a point though Jack." Pitch spoke as he looked up from his book, "If you rely solely on your abilities then you leave yourself vulnerable when they fail."

"It's a video game, not real life…" Jack protested

"Understand if Boy with Stick has heart of chicken." Cazador grinned as Jack turned red

"I do not!" he huffed, "Fine, I don't need extra stuff to defeat you two."

Jamie grinned as they restarted, "Of course you don't."

Pitch shook his head as the three continued waging war on each other, _"I just don't see the point of these games." _A squeal outside made him smile, "I believe the tornado is home."

Within seconds the house shook as Sophie barreled into it and rushed over to Pitch, "We play now?" her eyes sparkled with anticipation

Pitch smiled, "Ok," he allowed Sophie to pull him out of the room, he glanced at Rashana as she walked by, "I'm being abducted just thought I'd let you know."

She smiled as he was dragged up the stairs, "I'll let you know when it's time for supper." She called after him as she walked into the living room. "Ok Jack, time to doctor those burns."

"But mom…" Jack protested as he continued frantically pushing buttons on the control

"No buts Jackson," she spoke as she took the control from him, "And you young man, go do your homework."

"Mom, we're right in the middle…"

Rashana glared, "Jamie Bennett you march up those stairs and do your homework or you will not be playing any video games this weekend."

Jamie's eyes widened, he grabbed his backpack and disappeared up the stairs to his room

"Cazador, would you be a dear and bring in the groceries?"

"Night's Sun's Mate bring home bags of kill!" the spirit rushed out of the house

Rashana shook her head, "That boy…" she then turned her attention to Jack

Jack sighed as Rashana gathered her supplies, he grimaced as she began unwrapping the gauze and cleaning the burns, "Hey mom, Pitch almost killed a kid today."

Rashana looked at him with concern, "What happened?"

"He made a 'sandwich' for Jamie's lunch and it made the boy who took it from Jamie sick."

"Oh dear, that poor boy." she shook her head, "Pritchard has never had the knack for cooking. Poor thing, he always tried but never could make so much as a piece of buttered toast without something going wrong."

"You should have seen the 'soup' he made for me." Jack shuddered, "I swear it tried to strangle me on the way down."

Rashana laughed, "It couldn't have been that bad." she spoke as she finished with the burns on Jack's body.

"It was, I was surprised he was able to make coffee this morning." Jack laughed

"That's because I made it for him." she laughed as she went to her son's feet. She glanced at Jack as she touched his soles gently; again the winter spirit gave no indication that he felt her touch as he continued talking about his horrendous experience with Pitch's cooking. _"I don't know if they will heal…"_ sapphire eyes rimmed with tears as Rashana dutifully cleaned the wounds on Jack's feet. Her name being called brought her from her thoughts; she smiled at Jack, "What was that honey?"

"I was asking what we were going to have for supper."

She smiled at him, "I'll let you choose."

"Ummm," his eyes brightened, "What are the choices?"

"Well, I have the ingredients to make spaghetti, meatloaf, hamburgers…"

"Please choose Burgers of Ham!" Cazador pleaded as he came into the room

Jack laughed, "Ok, ok."

Rashana smiled, "All right then hamburgers it is."

Cazador suddenly turned, a smile coming to his face "Man of Sand here!" he raced to the front door moments later he bounced back into the room with Sandman following.

"Samuel, how are you?" Rashana smiled as she hugged him

Sandy grinned, flashing images above his head.

She laughed, "Yes, it would be hard to get the people in Las Vegas to sleep I suppose."

He grinned, then turned to Jack as he handed a box to him.

"A gift for me?" the winter spirit spoke with excitement as he opened his gift. Blue eyes brightened, "Sandy this is so cool!" he turned the small golden pocket knife over, his eyes widening at the small snowflakes embroidered in the handle

Rashana frowned, "Really Samuel? You're giving him a knife."

Sandman smiled as he shrugged, an image appearing over his head

"I don't care if it's small, it's still dangerous." she frowned as she went into the kitchen

"Cazador help?" the boy asked as he followed Rashana

"You are the best Sandy." Jack smiled as he put his gift under the pillow he rested on, "So, what have you been up to today?"

Sand swirled around the Guardians palms as he shrugged.

Jack laughed, "The usual huh?"

Sandy nodded as he formed a sand chair and sat beside Jack, his face became concerned as he glanced at the fresh bandages. A question mark appeared over his head.

"I'm fine," Jack laughed, "Mom is the best doctor." he rolled his eyes, "Though she keeps messing with my feet, I told her they're just a bit numb from the burns. They don't even hurt really."

Sandman frowned at his statement, he had seen his brother's feet and how bad they were. It wasn't that he wanted Jack to be in pain, but at least that would mean the nerves had not been completely destroyed. He sighed and tried to fake a smile as the winter spirit went on talking about his day, all the while his mind racing with what he could possibly do to help his sibling.

(Unknown)

Jade eyes gleamed with excitement as the large man made his way down a long elaborate hallway. He brushed his pure white suit off and adjusted the bright red rose that was in his pocket. A young nature sprite walked up to him, giving the man a slight bow. "Is he here?"

"Yes Admiration sir, Jaeger says that he believes he has something that will suit your purpose." the girl quivered slightly.

"Well don't just stand there, go get us drinks!" he yelled at the trembling sprite. He frowned as she quickly rushed off, "Good help is so hard to find..." he grumbled as he continued to another room.

A man in his late twenties turned to face the man who had just come in, "Admiration my favorite client!" the man flashed ivory teeth as he extended his hand.

"Jaeger my friend, how have you been?" Admiration smiled as he took the man's hand.

"I have been hunting anything and everything that draws breath." the man smiled as his dark green eyes gleamed, "And on my travels I found something that might be exactly what you need."

Admiration returned a smile, "What have you brought?"

"Drinks first." Jaeger laughed as he flopped into one of the bulky overstuffed chairs that filled the large elaborate room. His torn blue jeans and plain shirt standing out against the pricey furniture.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Admiration rolled his eyes as Jaeger dropped his large crossbow to the tile, the room echoing with the sound.

"Ha, but Abiteth here is my girl." he touched the bow lovingly

Admiration rolled his eyes, "You have been alone in the woods too long."

"But you have to admit I always bring you what you want." he laughed

"Can't argue there," Admiration glared at the nature sprite that was carrying a tray of drinks, "Be quick Tala, we don't have all day."

"Ye..ye..yes sir." the poor girl stuttered as she handed them both drinks quickly and exited the room just as fast

Jaeger grinned as he downed the drink, "Cute girl."

Admiration rolled his eyes, "Can we just get to what you have brought?"

"Oh yeah," Jaeger got to his feet, grabbing his bow and slinging it over his shoulder, "Come on I'll show you."

Admiration followed after, his eyes gleamed as he caught sight of the cloth covered cage, "That looks promising."

"Just wait till you see what's inside." Jaeger laughed as he pulled the sheet off.

Jade eyes widened at the sight before them. Admiration stared in disbelief at the small two- headed canine that lay unconscious on the cold steel. The creature's serpent-like tail was curled around its solid black body, dark smoke seeped from both heads nostrils as it breathed in and out slowly. "Is that a…"

"An Orthrus, a youngling for that matter." he grinned, "I had to kill the mother but I managed to catch the pup alive."

"It will be perfect." Admiration smiled, "Though it would have been better to have the larger one…"

"Don't worry; this little demon will do his job..." Jaeger grinned at the cage then he patted his bow, "And I'll do mine."

Admiration's eyes glinted, "Pitch and Jack Frost will be mine."

"Now I wanted to clarify, did you want them dead or alive?" Jaeger smiled, "Because dead is my specialty, alive costs extra."

Admiration rolled his eyes, "I want both of them alive."

"Even Pitch? I thought you were just going to kill him anyway."

"I am, but I need him to tell me where his human friend is."

Jaeger raised an eyebrow, "A human?"

"Not just any human my friend, one that can see all spirits." his eyes glinted with greed, "Just think of all the publicity my zoo will get with him in it."

"That would be pretty cool to see…" Jaeger nodded, "All right, I'll take them both alive then, though if you're willing to wait a bit longer I can have all three of them at once and you won't even have to worry about getting the information from Pitch." he smirked, "As long as you don't mind them being a bit damaged."

"As long as the human isn't harmed," Admiration smirked, "They're not as resilient as spirits."

"Sounds like a plan," he started to leave then stopped, "Now are you sure that Pitch is staying with 'The' Guardians?"

"I know, I was just as doubtful when I was informed but it would seem that both him and Jack Frost now live with them." he laughed, "Frost was just named a Guardian recently and I believe Pitch is their rehabilitation project."

"I doubt anything can change that guy," Jaeger smirked as he walked off, "You can take a man out of the darkness, but you can't take the darkness out of the man."

Please review and let me know what you thought. Till Next Time ;)


	25. Recuperation 3

Thank you guys for your reviews I love hearing from you. Disclaimer, I own only my characters and the story. All others belong to their respected owners. Enjoy.

(At the Bennett house)

"So then Patrick rushed out of the room leaving me grappling with the Aswang." The others listened as the Nightmare King told the story as they all sat in the living room eating supper.

"My goodness Pritchard," Rashana was horrified, "Aswangs are dangerous creatures!"

Pitch grinned, "Yes, but even they can't survive an explosion."

Jack laughed, "Let me guess, Patrick."

"Man in Green try kill Man in White?" Cazador asked with wide eyes

Pitch laughed, "Not on purpose, he was under the false assumption that I was completely made of shadows and therefore tons of falling rock would not be a problem."

An image of Pitch being flattened by a rock appeared over Sandy's head.

"Almost," he laughed, "I managed to escape into a shadow seconds before my 'friend' brought the entire cavern down on me."

The winter spirit laughed, "With a friend like Patrick, you don't need enemies."

Pitch nodded, "Tell me about it."

Cazador suddenly sat up straight, "Long Ear coming."

Jake watched as Bunnymund jumped up from the floor, "Hey Bunny what's up?"

"We've got a problem." the pooka's fur was disheveled, "An Orthus has somehow gotten into a city."

Pitch was on his feet immediately, "Where?"

"A small town in Rome." Bunny spoke quickly, "Look, North is fighting it right now and it is proving to be a bit of a handful."

"How big are we talking?" Pitch asked as Bunny stomped the floor

"Not sure mate, the thing is crafty and we haven't even gotten a glimpse of it." he grimaced, "But it has managed to burn down three houses and has singed North's beard." the pooka smirked as he jumped into the tunnel.

"Can I come?" Jack asked excited

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Not a chance." he glanced at Sandy, "Samuel do you mind staying here and making sure that Jack doesn't try anything stupid."

A pair of eyes appeared over his head as he grinned at Jack.

"Ha, very funny." the winter spirit rolled his eyes

Pitch shook his head, "I'll be back in a little bit." he then followed quickly behind Bunny into the tunnel.

Jack crossed his arms, "No fair, I never get to have any fun."

Rashana laughed, "Come now Jackson, you'll be up to trouble in no time."

"Besides Jack, you're a winter spirit. An Orthus can breathe fire." Jamie spoke as he took the last bite of his hamburger.

"So, I could handle it." the winter spirit grinned

Rashana laughed, "I'm sure you could Jackson, but for now you need to heal." she glanced at Jamie, "And you mister need to go to bed, you have all of your tests tomorrow."

Hazel eyes rolled, "Why do they always have the tests on Friday! It's like they asked themselves 'how could we possibly ruin kid's Fridays?"

"Quit being dramatic," she laughed, "Go."

"Cazador go hunt now?" the boy glanced at Rashana, "Please."

"Of course Cazador," she smiled, "Just be home by morning."

"Thank Night's Sun's Mate." the boy raced outside

Jack raised an eyebrow as a howl echoed outside as the wolf began his hunt, "Does he ever…you know…bring home anything?"

Rashana laughed, "He's brought home squirrels, raccoons, and once… the neighbor's cat."

"A cat?" Jack waited for her to say she was kidding

"We had a talk after that," she sighed, "He is only allowed to bring home things that he finds in the woods, and I had to specify 'animals' just in case he came across campers."

"You think Cazador would kill someone?" blue eyes widened

Rashana smiled, "No honey, but I told him just in case."

"Yeah, always better to be on the safe side." Jack grinned

"Goodnight, sweetie." she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "If you need anything just call."

"Goodnight," Jack sighed as he laid his head back, "I bet Pitch is having fun…"

(With Pitch)

"Rabbit look out!" Pitch shouted as a fireball zoomed toward the unsuspecting pooka

"Thanks mate," Bunny back flipped over the flaming projectile

"Has anyone seen which way the beast went?" North asked as he raced up to them, "It has set fire to another home." the spirit shook his head, "I almost did not get them all out, Tooth had to fly one of the children to the hospital."

Golden eyes narrowed, "We have got to stop it before it kills someone." Pitch watched as another fire truck zoomed down the street, "This thing is completely decimating this town."

"What I don't get is way it came here?" North shook his head as they took off after the truck, "These creatures avoid humans at all costs."

"We'll ask it later." Bunny growled as he caught the silhouette of the canine through thick smoke, "There!" he flung his boomerang, he was satisfied by a yelp. "Bulls eye!" he rushed forward.

"Careful my friend!" North called as he and Pitch followed the pooka into the smoke

"Do you see the bloody dingo?" Bunny asked as he tried to see in the thick smog

"No," Pitch growled as he glanced around, "The smoke is to thick, and the fact that its night really isn't helping."

The sound of sizzling filled the air as an orb of fire shot inches from North's head.

"Ok that was to close." the Spirit of Wonder shook his head at the near miss

"Shit!" Pitch shouted as a figure jumped at him from the smoke curtain, he quickly swung his scythe. The air echoed with the sound of an animal scream and the sound of flesh tearing.

"I think you got em." Bunny sighed as the smoke began to dissipate, he frowned at the large pool of blood staining the concrete, "Where'd it go?"

"I'm not leaving it to suffer." Pitch spoke as he caught sight of the trail of blood, "I would have rather not have had to hurt it…"

Bunny nodded, "I know mate, but you had no choice." he picked up his boomerang, "Come on, let's find it."

"I will go get Tooth." North spoke as they walked down the street, panicked people passing through them as they raced to control the fires.

"All right mate." Bunny nodded as he and Pitch continued following the trail. Both spirits had been walking for a couple of minutes when the village ended and opened up into a forest.

Pitch glanced around the forest that they walked into it, "Maybe it lives here and became angry at the village?"

Bunny shook his head, "Doubt it mate, Orthus tend to live near volcanoes." he stopped as Pitch cried out, "What is it Pitch?"

The Nightmare King didn't answer as he fell to one knee.

"Pitch…Bloody hell!" the pooka shouted as he caught sight of the arrow embedded in the man's leg. The pooka jumped forward, "Where did that come from!" he scanned the trees for the attacker.

"Damn that…hurts" Pitch grimaced

"I still don't see anyone…"

"Well they're not shooting at me again at least…" Pitch hissed as he tried to pull the arrow out

"Pitch you idiot don't pull it out." Bunnymund rolled his eyes

"It hurts Rabbit," Pitch growled as Bunny pushed his hand away from the arrow again

"Bunny did you two find…What happened?" North's eyes widened as he and Tooth came up

"The usual, someone's trying to kill me." Pitch gritted his teeth as North knelt to inspect his leg.

"This was shot from crossbow," the spirit spoke as he lightly tugged on the quiver, "It has gone into bone…"

"I could have told you that." Pitch spoke through clenched teeth

"Well it looks like the Orthus managed to get to the shadows." the pooka spoke as he caught sight of the trail of blood ending abruptly at a patch of shadows.

"We'll need to go to the Pole and help Pitch."Tooth spoke up as North helped Pitch to his feet

Pitch sighed as North helped him as he limped toward the portal, "This sucks…"

As the forest went silent Jaeger stepped from his hiding place, he grinned, "I'm so good at my job that I scare myself sometimes." he laughed as he pulled a phone from his pocket, "Hey Admiration just checking in…yeah everything went according to plan…naw it ran off somewhere, it was wounded so it'll die anyway. Was a great way to get the Guardians attention though…it'll take my tracker a month or two gather the data I need to find Pitch again…..Don't get your panties in a bunch, I told you it'd take awhile…..Look, you hired me for this so just sit back on your padded ass and let me do my job." Jaeger laughed as Admiration's curses could be heard as he hung up the phone, "And now I believe I'll get some drinks."

(At the Pole)

"Ok, hold still Pitch." North spoke as he gripped the arrow

"I swear Pitch you can't go anywhere without getting hurt." Patrick shook his head as he came in

"Look, it's not like I asked to be shot by a damn crossbow." Pitch growled

Patrick rubbed his chin, "Who do we know that wants to kill you?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Ok, rephrase. Who do we know that wants to kill you and uses a crossbow?"

"That narrows it down…" Pitch rolled his eyes. He cried out as pain blossomed in his leg, "Shit North! You think you could warn me?"

North shrugged, "Sorry my friend." he frowned as he looked at the arrow, "Part of the point didn't come out."

"Well it can stay, I'm done here." Pitch spoke as he wrapped gauze around the wound

Patrick smirked, "I'll put in a few calls and see if I can't figure out who wants your head this time."

"You do that. North, I'm going to go stay with Jack." Pitch grimaced as he got to his feet

North nodded, "Tell him I am bringing cookies tomorrow."

"That's just what he needs." Pitch shook his head

"How is the kid?" Patrick laughed as he followed

"He's recovering, but his feet are still bad." Pitch spoke as they left the room, "Jack's about to go nuts being cooped up."

"You know, I bet Greed would know how to help…" the Leprechaun sighed, "I guess I could go ask him."

Pitch grinned, "That's actually a good idea. Come to Jamie's when you find something out." he then disappeared into the shadows

"He'll hold this over my head for eternity…" the Leprechaun sighed as he was enveloped by his rainbow

(With Darkness)

"You know when you jumped, you messed up my chance to kill Pitch" silver eyes glanced into the opening at the bottom of the trunk of the tree, "But then again you did take the blade meant for me when you did."

A growl echoed from the hole, two sets of crimson eyes stared at the man

_"Just leave the little mutt."_

_"Shut up Devlon."_ Darkness sighed, "Come on little one, I know you're hurt and scared." he spoke calmly as he reached into the hole

_"It's going to bite you."_

Silver eyes grimaced as two sets of teeth latched onto his arm

_"Told you."_

_"I swear Devlon I will find a way to remove you."_ Darkness growled as he pulled out a canine about the size of a young German Sheppard out of its hiding place. Darkness cradled the struggling creature to his chest, "Calm down little one, I won't hurt you." He spoke gently to the creature that still had both sets of its teeth attached to his arm

Four red eyes glanced up at him, the creature whimpered slightly. Slowly both heads released their grip on the man's arm.

Darkness couldn't help the smile that came as two rough tongues swiped over the tiny lines of crimson that its teeth had created, "It's all right, I understand you're frightened. Come, let's get you fixed up." he spoke as his body burst into shadows as he disappeared

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you, you guys keep me writing :) Till Next Time.


	26. Recuperation 4

Hi guys, thanks for your reviews. I love hearing from guys. Disclaimer, all characters belong to their respected owners. Enjoy ;)

(At the Bennett house)

"Pitch what happened?" Jack's voice was full of anxiety as he caught sight of the bloody bandage wrapped around his brother's leg as Pitch limped from the shadows.

"I'm fine," Pitch sighed as he flopped into the chair, "And keep it down; I would rather 'not' wake up the whole house."

Jack grinned, relieved that his brother wasn't hurt too bad, "So, what happened? Did you guys catch it?"

"No, we chased it all over the village. Which the little hell hound had a blast setting on fire by then way." Pitch spoke with anger, "Then it forced my hand when it jumped at me," he sighed, "I would have liked to not have killed it."

Jack's eyes widened, 'You killed it?"

"Well, I wounded it. I imagine it won't survive being slashed with a scythe." he sighed, "That's actually where I got shot at was in the forest we followed it. After that we lost it to the shadows."

"The shadows?"

"Orthus have the ability to travel by shadows, all hell hounds do." Pitch shook his head, "You really need to read the book I got for Jamie, you missed a lot of instruction on the spirit realm."

Jack grinned, "I think I did pretty good for myself."

"You simply got lucky that that you never ran into any spirits that wanted to kill you."

"Who said I never did?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "Name them, I'll make sure they regret the day they were born."

"Take it easy Pitch," Jack spoke trying to calm him, "It was a long time ago…plus I was being annoying."

"I don't care; if you want me to I'll make them suffer." Pitch spoke with anger

Jack laughed, "That's ok Pitch," he smiled, "I would rather you not go around killing people."

"I'd have no problem with it…" Pitch said as he got up and felt of Jack's forehead, "You're hot…"

"Thank you, you're too kind."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Idiot…" he limped over to the thermostat, the air kicking on as he turned it as low as he could.

"Hey, I had Sandy turn it off so the others won't get too cold." Jack protested

"They have blankets Jack." the Nightmare King sank back into the chair; he laid his head back his body exhausted.

"So, who do you think shot you?"

"I don't know, it could have been a lot of people. I'm not exactly the most beloved spirit."

"But you have such a sparkling personality." Jack grinned

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Just go to sleep Jack." The Nightmare King sighed, his eyes closing as he began to drift.

Jack yawned and laid his head back as well, and soon he too fell fast asleep.

(At Lavia Resort)

"Tell them I don't care, if my shipment is not here within the hour they can expect to not see the morning sun." Greed yelled into the phone, the poor contraption shook as he slammed it down.

"No wonder you're going bald."

"Patty, to what do I owe this 'wonderful' surprise." Sapphire eyes glared at the Leprechaun as he came in

"Come on brother, can't I just visit?" Patrick laughed as he flopped into one of the large diamond encrusted chairs

"Look, if Pitch has gotten himself kidnapped again I can honestly say it wasn't me this time." he grinned

"No Pitch is fine, well mostly." Patrick smirked, "But that's beside the point I'm in need of a…" he paused

"Yes?"

"A fav…" he choked on the word

Greed smiled, "Just say it."

"I need a favor." Patrick cringed as if the words hurt

A smile spread across Greed's face, "See that wasn't so bad."

"So will you help me?" Patrick huffed

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Jack had a run in with Zephar, the bastard made him walk on volcanic soil which burnt the hell out of his feet. The kid can't feel them and we're afraid that the nerves have been destroyed."

"Hmm, I suppose I could help." He rubbed his chin, a smile coming to his face, "Not only would it gain me a favor from you, but it would put Moon in my debt as well."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I'd be helping his son wouldn't I," Sapphire eyes gleamed as Greed smiled, "So he'd be in my debt."

Patrick shrugged, 'I guess so…can you help or not?"

Greed nodded, "I'll be there tomorrow." the phone ringing caught his attention, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Thanks Greed." Patrick nodded to his brother as he left

(The Next Day)

"Make sure that you let him know how grateful I am." Rashana spoke as she hurried Sophie out the door. "Invite him to dinner, and apologize that I couldn't be here." She called as the door closed

"If I had my way he'd never be coming." Pitch glared at Patrick who shrugged

"Look, you asked me…"

"I told you to ask, not bring him here."

Patrick grinned, "Well I'm not bringing him, he's coming himself."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "As if that makes it better."

_"Yellow Huff is here!"_ Cazador yelled as once again he raced outside

"Cazador!" Jamie yelled as he raced after the wolf, he grabbed his backpack as he raced out the door

Patrick smiled as they walked into the living room, "Mornings are definitely chaotic here."

"You have no idea," Jack grinned, "You should have been here earlier when Sophie put the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the DVD player."

"I bet that was cause for panic." The Leprechaun laughed as he sat down, he glanced at Jack, "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, though my feet are really messed up…" his voice was low, "Mom finally showed me."

"Well don't worry kid," Patrick smiled, "Greed said he can help you."

Jack's eyes widened, "Really?"

Pitch snorted, "I wouldn't get my hopes up Jack. Greed's version of help most of the time is a bullet to the head."

"Sometimes that's the best answer."

They turned as Greed sauntered into the room

"Mitch!" Jack grinned as he caught sight of his friend coming in behind Greed

"Hey, dad said I could come see you." the boy rushed over to his friend, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Jack laughed as Mitch sat on the floor beside the couch

"Well don't worry dad can help." Mitch glanced at Greed

"I'll see what I can do." Greed spoke as he walked over, as Pitch carefully pulled the sheet from the winter spirit's feet "You weren't kidding Patrick." Greed spoke as he stared

"They look good compared to what they did." Patrick grimaced slightly

"Can you fix them?" Jack asked, panic in his voice

Sapphire eyes glanced at Jack, "I can…but it won't be pleasant."

Golden eyes narrowed, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Normally nerves are disintegrated beyond repair when burned this way." Greed spoke as he gently placed his palm to the sole of Jack's foot, "But with Jack, his body tried to save itself from pain by encasing the nerves in ice."

"I'm not liking where you're going with this." the winter spirit cringed

"In order for your feet to recover I have to remove the ice that has encased the nerves."

"Can't I just put on lots of socks?" Jack asked, "Then my feet would get warm…"

Greed smiled, "Sorry kid, but normal heat won't work."

Jack sighed, "How bad will it hurt?"

"It will hurt like hell, but I promise once I do this you'll recover." Greed spoke with sympathy

Mitch smiled as he spoke up, "Don't worry Jack, dad knows what he's doing."

"So you help burn victims all the time?" Pitch's voice was sarcastic

"No, I burn victims all the time." Greed smirked

"Just do what you have to; I can't stand not being able to get out of the house."

"All right," he glanced at Patrick, "Hold his legs ok."

Patrick sighed as he complied, "Don't worry Jack, it will fine."

Greed nodded, "Here goes."

Jack yelped as Greed's palms burst into blue flames, instinctively he tried to pull back.

"Sorry," Greed slammed his palms against the winter spirit's soles.

Pitch cringed at his brother's cry of pain as the blue flames licked at his feet, "Ok Greed that's good." he spoke angrily as tears began falling from Jack's eyes.

"That should do it." Greed sighed as he got to his feet, the flames dying from his hands.

"Well they hurt now…" Jack's voice broke with pain as waves of it rolled from his now alive nerves

"That's a good sign kid," Greed spoke with sympathy, "It means that the nerves are waking up."

"Come on Jack, we can play video games." Mitch spoke trying to distract his friend

"Mitch you're coming…"

Pale green eyes glanced up at Greed, "Please! I haven't left the resort for two months!"

"Plus, Rashana has invited you to dinner tonight." Patrick smiled, "You can't turn down an invite from the wife of Moon."

"Fine," Greed glared at Pitch, "You are responsible for him till I come back, and I don't have to tell you what I'll do to you if something happens to him."

Pitch sighed as Greed disappeared in a burst of flames, "Mitch you are to stay in the house at all times you understand."

Mitch nodded, "Ok," he grabbed one of the controls and handed it to Jack, "What you want to play Jack?"

"How about Smash Brothers?" the winter spirit grinned

"I love that game!"

Jack smirked, "It's the best."

Patrick smiled as he also sat on the floor, "Can you play three players?"

"You can play four," blue eyes glanced at Pitch

"No."

"Please, Pitch." the winter spirit pleaded, "We need teams and Jamie won't be home for hours."

"Fine." he sat down beside Patrick

"Nice of you to join the fight Pitch, you can be on my team." the Leprechaun smiled, "I'm Link, pick your character."

Pitch scanned the list, "I'll be…this guy."

"Ganondorf…seriously?" Patrick glanced at him

"What?" Pitch was confused by the laughter pouring from Mitch and Jack

"Ganondorf is my characters sworn enemy; he tries to kill him all the time."

Pitch smiled, "Perfect."

Jack laughed, "I'll be Ike, what about you Mitch?"

"I'll be Marth." he grinned as they began the game

(At Gaal's Castle)

"So…"

Gaal glanced at his friend as he walked out of the room "Well, the little devil bit me several times, set my infirmary on fire…"

Silver eyes rolled, "Is he going to be ok?"

"Oh he'll be fine." Gaal smiled, "I was able to stitch him up, he'll make a full recovery."

Darkness walked into the room, he gently placed his hand on one of the sleeping canine heads, "He's just a pup…Zephar is a bastard"

"I don't get you Darkness."

"What?"

Gaal glanced at Darkness, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Silver eyes stared, "I…I don't really know. I feel as if I'm on auto pilot, simply acting and reacting like a machine with no purpose." He sighed, "Death always held the chain to my collar, always pointing me in the way I was to go. Now that I am free of both her and Pitch I don't really know what I'm doing."

"And you believe that by killing Pitch you will find your answers?"

Darkness glared, "I want to kill him so I can get my memories back from him."

"Your memories?"

"Death bound my memories with Pitch's, hoping that it would make my soul stronger to overshadow his." he frowned, "Unfortunately that meant that when he finally grew a set and took back control my memories were lost to his."

"So you have no memory of who you were?" Gaal looked at him

"I get flashes sometimes…" he frowned, "a small cabin, lots of woods, the feeling of loneliness." a look of anger crossed his face, "I know there is something I need to do, something that is the whole reason for my existence." he clenched his fists, "But for the life of me I can't remember what the hell it is!"

Gaal smiled as he placed a hand on Darkness's shoulder, "Well ole boy, I'll assist you in any way possible."

Silver eyes glanced at him, "Thanks Gaal."

Please review and let me know what you thought :) My brother and I are really excited about what we have planned for Darkness and the rest of the Guardians ;) Can't wait, Till Next Time


	27. Cazador's New Friend

Thank you guys for all your reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Please enjoy this one-shot, featuring our favorite spirit, Cazador. Enjoy.

The tiny town of Burgess slept as a thunderstorm rolled into the sky. The sky exploded with the sound of thunder, the sky rumbled as the storm positioned itself over the house of Principal Morrison.

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped jolting Morrison from his sleep, he glanced around his room. Movement under his window caught his eye, cautiously he got out of his bed, "Whoa little guy, how'd you get in here?" he was surprised at the sight of the white ferret sitting on its haunches under his window.

The ferret whimpered slightly as thunder rumbled, it squeaked in terror as lightning flashed outside.

Morrison was surprised as the creature darted across the floor and scurried up onto the bed, "You afraid of the storm?"

Brown eyes stared at him, then the creature raced up his arm and draped itself over his neck, a chirp escaping as the ferret placed its paw on his ear.

Morrison laughed as he scratched under the ferret's chin, "It's ok, I won't let the scary storm get you."

_"Thank Tall Man."_

"Who said that?" Morrison glanced around the empty room

_"Cazador knew Tall Man hear, knew not fluke."_

Morrison grabbed the ferret and held him in front of his face, "I must be dreaming…"

The ferret smiled, _"No in Night Story."_

"Night story…" Morrison's eyes widened, "Wait, you're talking!"

_"No with mouth, must use mind talk when in Tiny Slink form."_

Morrison shook his head, "I'm losing my mind, Mrs. Avery was right."

Cazador bristled, _"Wrinkle Skin mean."_

"Wait, it was you I heard!"

_"Tall Man nice to Cazador, Wrinkle Skin not."_ the ferret grinned

"This is too much…"

_"Cazador want down now."_ the ferret squirmed in his hands

"Oh, sorry." Morrison set him on the bed, he glanced at him, "Does Jamie know you can…you know, talk."

_"Small Boy know,"_ Cazador scratched his chin

"Well that's good…" he raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get in my house anyway?"

_"Boy with Stick get better, then family go out to hunt, Cazador no allowed to go so Cazador go on own hunt."_ he shuddered slightly, _"Then sky become angry at Cazador, so come here." _he chirped, _"Tall Man's cave closer than Night's Sun's cave."_

Morrison shook his head, "This is all too much…" he smiled, "Come on, I bet Jamie is worried sick about you."

_"No go out when sky is angry!"_

"I'm not Cazador," he spoke quickly as he caught the sound of panic in the creature's voice, "I'm going to give him a call."

_"How that help?"_ Cazador was confused as he was carried downstairs

"Ever seen a telephone? Morrison laughed as he picked up the device

_"Oh yes, Talking Stick."_ brown eyes lit up, _"Night's Sun's Mate use all time to get Man with Box to come."_

"Man with Box?"

_"Yes, him bring Flat Prey."_ the ferret chirped with excitement as he placed his foot on the arm of the couch

"Flat prey…oh you mean pizza?" Morrison laughed as he dialed the Bennett house

_"Cazador like 'pizza' very much."_ the ferret licked his lips

Morrison laughed as the phone clicked, "Hi Mrs. Bennett, this is Mr. Morrison Jamie's principal. I'm sorry it's so late but somehow your ferret has managed to get into my house…No need to apologize…That's ok, I'll bring him over tomorrow…It's no problem at all…You're welcome."

_"What say?"_ Cazador asked as Morrison hung up the phone

"Looks like you get to stay with me tonight."

_"Thank Tall Man." _

"You are welcome." Morrison laughed as he picked Cazador up and carried him back up the stairs. He yawned as he placed the ferret on the end of his bed.

Cazador turned three times, chirping with each turn then he flopped down with a final chirp of content on top of the comforter.

"You comfortable?" Morrison smiled

_"Very much."_ Cazador nodded

"Good night then." Morrison turned on his side, "I really hope I'm not going crazy." he sighed as he began to drift.

_"Is Tall Man's mate out hunting?"_

"What?" Morrison's eyes shot open

_"Cazador notice Tall Man alone,"_ the ferret wriggled on the comforter, _"But Cazador saw Tall Man with mate on Frame of Picture."_

Morrison was quiet for a moment, "Her name was Annabel, we had been married for only three years when she was taken from me."

Cazador whimpered at the sound of sadness in his voice, _"Cazador no mean to upset…"_

"That's ok, I just haven't talked about her in a long time…" he sighed

_"Cazador understand,"_ he chirped, _"But talk help, Small Boy help Cazador by listening."_ the ferret sat up, _"So Cazador help Tall Man."_ he grinned, _"What mate like?"_

Morrison smiled, "She was beautiful, her hair the color of gold her eyes like emeralds." he chuckled, "And a laugh that would melt any man like butter."

Cazador cocked his head, _"What man made of Yellow Stick?"_

"It's just an expression."He laughed, "Anyway, we met one year at college. She was going to be a nurse and I was going to be a teacher. It was love at first sight…"

Cazador listened intently as Morrison talked for hours.

(The next day)

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett for inviting me to breakfast."

Rashana smiled, "It's the least I can do." she then walked out to get Sophie out of bed

"I'm sorry about Cazador Mr. Morrison." Jamie apologized as he scratched under the ferrets chin

"There's no need to apologize Jamie." he glanced at him, "You're ferret is 'quite' unique…"

Jamie almost chocked, "Ummm, what do you mean?"

"He's very talkative for a ferret." Morrison grinned at Jamie's expression

"Yeah that's Cazador for you, always chirping away."

_"Tall Man mean words."_

_"I know what he means!"_

Morrison sighed, "Listen Jamie, I'm going to just say it. Your ferret talks, I don't know how but he does."

"That's silly…"

"Don't give me that." Morrison smiled, "He talked to me for hours."

Jamie grimaced, "Is that all he did?"

"As if talking isn't enough…" Morrison chuckled, then his face became serious, "Look Jamie, I don't know how he talks but I do know that if others find out about him then he'd be in great danger."

"Who would want to hurt Cazador?" Jamie's eyes widened

Morrison sighed as he got to his feet, "Just trust me Jamie, this world is full of people who have 'good' intentions." he glanced at the ferret, "Make sure that you keep an eye on him." he smiled as he left.

Jamie looked at Cazador, "Why do I have the feeling he's not a normal principal?"

Cazador shrugged, _"Cazador like Tall Man, Cazador sense that he good."_

"Well I hope you're right Cazador." Jamie sighed as he ate his breakfast, his mind racing with what his principal could have been talking about.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I am really excited about what me and my brother have planned for you guys. I'm about to get crazy swamped at school, so I will apologize ahead of time if things slow down a bit. Till Next Time


	28. Training (sort of)

Thank you for all your reviews ;) Sorry for the late update, school is murder. Anyway, enjoy :)

(At the Warren)

"Ok, Jack we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Blue eyes rolled as the pooka helped him put on the ice blue boxing gloves, "Do we really have to do this today?"

"Jack, you have missed two weeks of training." Bunny frowned

"Seriously, I was freaking burned!" Jack glared at the Guardian, "I couldn't walk for a whole week, and Pitch is just now letting me move around."

"Excuses." Bunny smirked as he made sure the gloves were tight

Jack sighed as Bunny placed the mouth guard onto his teeth, "Sow who am I fiwiting Fwint or Rocwy?"

Bunny laughed, "Considering all the time you missed…both of them."

"Bwth!" was all the time Jack had to say before a stone fist slammed into his back.

"See Frostbite you've already forgotten the first rule of fighting Egg Golems, never let your guard down." the pooka smiled as the winter spirit got shakily to his feet.

_"I am so sending him a blizzard in the near future_." Jack thought as he flipped over another fist as it swung at him. He yelped as he was slammed sideways by the second golem, he shook the stars from his head.

The two golems roared as they both swung their fists at the winter spirit.

"Bwnny!" Jack yelped as he jumped over one and barely managed to duck under the other

"Come on Frostbite! Evade and strike!"the pooka smiled

"Easwy fow you to sawy!" the winter spirit's words were garbled as he slid under one of the oncoming golems.

The golem roared with frustration as it slammed into the cliff wall, it fell with a thud.

"Nice one Jack." the pooka nodded his approval

Jack was too busy grappling with the other golem, using his staff to block the creature's fists to notice the complement. He grunted as the creature managed to wretch it out of his hand, "No fwair!" he shouted as the golem threw the staff across the Warren. He ducked under the creature and rushed after his staff.

"Pay attention!" Bunny shouted as the other golem began to stir

"I hawve to get mwy stawff!"

So busy with retrieving his staff Jack never noticed when the golem got its feet, its face full of anger. It noticed a loose boulder; quickly it grabbed the rock and flung the stone with all its might at the boy.

Jack had just reached down to pick up his staff when something like a house slammed into him. With a cry he fell to the ground, the full weight of the boulder lying on top of him.

"Jack!" Bunny was beside him instantly, pushing the boulder off the young Guardian, "You ok Frostbite?"

"Dow I wook ok!" Jack grimaced at the obvious broken ribs he had, "I juwst gowt fwattened by a fwcking mouwntain!"

Bunny pulled the winter spirit's hoodie up, he grimaced at the blackening bruise on the boy's pale skin; "Alright Jack, we'll call it quits for today." he spoke as he pulled the mouth guard out.

"You're such a great coach." Jack's voice was sarcastic as Bunny helped him remove the gloves. He glared at the two golems, "Just you two wait, I'll be back."

One of the golems shrugged and walked off, the other motioned for Jack to 'bring' it.

"Moon, their ass's." the winter spirit hissed as Bunny helped him to his feet.

"Well, they'll take you seriously when you start taking yourself serious." he continued at Jack's expression, "Look Frostbite; you have a lot of potential. But you depend too much on your staff and not on your abilities."

Jack frowned, "I can't use my powers without my staff Bunny."

"Because you've never tried Jack." the pooka spoke as he tapped the ground, "Come on, let's get that scratch taken care of."

Jack rolled his eyes as he was helped into the tunnel.

(At the Pole)

"Really Rabbit, the boy just gets back on his feet and you have him fighting overgrown rocks!" Pitch was fuming as North wrapped Jack's chest with a tight bandage.

"Look Pitch, he needs training." the pooka stood to full height, "He needs to be able to use his abilities without having to rely on that staff all the time."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with using my staff?" he hissed as North finished.

"Nothing Jack, but it is obvious weakness that others use." North spoke as he put up his supplies.

"Well, it's worked for me so far." the winter spirit grimaced as he got to his feet, he glared, "And I should know, I was on my own for centuries." he then left the room

Pitch sighed as he followed after Jack, when they got to their room he spoke, "You know that Rabbit and North are just trying to help."

Jack flopped into his bed, grimacing as he did, "It's just hard, you know."

"Something else is bothering you." Pitch spoke as he grabbed some medicine from the drawer; he offered it to Jack with a glass of water.

"It's nothing." the winter spirit sighed as he took the medicine

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Don't pull that on me Jack, I can feel your fear. What is it?"

"What if I can't do it Pitch? What if my power will always be limited to my staff." he glanced at his palm, "I've been practicing and so far all I can do is produce a snowball, and a snow bunny that dissipates within seconds."

Pitch glanced at him, "I want to show you something."

"I'm really tired Pitch…"

"Not taking no for an answer." the Nightmare King spoke as he walked over to the closet

Blue eyes widened as Pitch held a broken weapon in his hand, "Is that the scythe that's your time container?"

Pitch nodded, "It is," he held it reverently, "When Death took me I was without it, I had to learn how to use my abilities or die." he handed it to Jack

Jack glanced at him as he took the scythe, "There's a lot of power in this thing…" he spoke as the weapon in his hand radiated with energy

"There is, but it is nothing compared to what I have been able to achieve without it." Pitch spoke quietly

Jack smirked, "Bet you wished you would have had it when you fought with us though."

Golden eyes gleamed, "Actually Jack, I could have destroyed you all if I had truly wanted."

"Why didn't you by the way?" blue eyes raised

"Let's just say that my 'whole' heart wasn't in it." Pitch shrugged, "I allowed Darkness to influence me more than I should have…"

"Oh," he glanced at Pitch, "So what you're trying to tell me Pitch, is that if I want to be able to use my powers I need to either A, be in a life or death situation or B, try to take over the world."

Pitch chuckled, "No, I'm saying that you need to want to Jack. I understand that you don't want to let go of your staff, it's the only constant you've known."

Jack nodded; "Yeah…" he glanced at Pitch, "You think you could show me how to gain control of my powers?"

"I suppose I could, though I'd hate to deprive Rabbit of his fun." Pitch smirked as he got dressed for bed

"Please, please deprive him." Jack spoke exasperated, "I think he lets the golems beat the shit out of me just to get back at me for the blizzard fiasco."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Pitch chuckled as he got into bed, he smiled as Jack yawned as the pain medicine starting to kick in, "Alright Jack, get some sleep. And when those ribs heal I'll show you how to start gaining control of those powers."

"Thanks Pitch…" the winter spirit's voice was drifting, then he was out

(A few days later)

"Again." Pitch threw spheres of black sand at the winter spirit

Jack grunted as he ducked and dodged the spheres as they hurtled towards him. A cry escaped him as two slammed into his chest knocking him to the ground. "I take it back; Bunny may not be so bad." Jack panted, sweat pouring off him.

Pitch grinned, "You asked me for help."

Jack glared as he flopped down; he lay on his back in the snow, "Well I'm exhausted, we've been out here all day."

Golden eyes rolled, "Take a break."

Blue eyes widened as Pitch closed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Just watch…" the Nightmare King inhaled sharply

Jack was astonished as his brother's body began to shimmer and twist, "Pitch…" he yelped as Pitch's right arm completely turned to obsidian sand.

"Now Jack, when working with gaining control you must make your power do as you command. You have to will it to listen; otherwise it will always be wild and unruly." the Nightmare King held out his hand, a small black sand tornado began to form, "And once you do that…"

Jack watched as his brother hurled his creation towards a glacier, he watched in astonishment as the tornado began growing the moment it left Pitch's palm, so that by the time it hit the glacier it was as tall as a building. The air shook as the glacier was decimated into tiny pieces. "That was so cool!"

"It was," Pitch smirked, "And that's just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak." he took a step forward

"Very funny, I…" he frowned when he caught sight of the look of pain on Pitch's face, "Ummm Pitch, are you ok?"

"It's nothing Jack," Pitch grimaced as he turned to head back to the Pole, "Let's call it a day."

Jack was on his feet and beside his brother within seconds, "Don't give me that bull Pitch, what's wrong?"

Pitch sighed as they walked, "That piece that was left from the arrow hurts like hell."

"Can't North remove it?"

"He tried, but it's imbedded too deep within the bone."

Jack frowned, "Well that sucks."

"Indeed." Pitch laughed as they came into the Workshop.

"Hey, are you coming tonight?" the winter spirit asked excited as they walked down the hallway to their room

"Like I'd let that man near my family unsupervised." Pitch narrowed his eyes.

Jack laughed, "Come on Pitch Greed's not that bad."

"Oh yes, he's a saint." golden eyes rolled as they entered their room, "Now you go get cleaned up so we're not late."

Jack laughed, "Yes, mom."

Pitch just shook his head, as he too began getting ready.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I am sorry Illuminati-4 I didn't realize that my piece on the dinner with Greed didn't post along with the chapter like it was suppose too, till it was too late o-o. So I am giving it to you guys next, I am sorry (hangs head in shame). Till Next Time


	29. Dinner

Hey guys thank you for your reviews ;) This chapter was written and then it got deleted 0-0, then my computer crashed yesterday. Needless to say I have not been having a good past few days…but as promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

(At the Bennett House)

"Mom! Pitch and Jack are here!" Jamie called as his two siblings came into the house.

"We play!" Sophie immediately grabbed Pitch by the hand and dragged him up the stairs before the Nightmare King could protest.

Jack laughed, "It's always nice to see that she never slows down."

"Yeah," Jamie grinned, "Oh, Mitch is also coming."

"All right! I was hoping that Greed would let him." Jack smiled as he and Jamie went into the living room.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, he was really disappointed when his dad made him leave before we had dinner last time."

"Why was that anyway?"

"Greed had something 'come' up."

Jack smiled as Patrick came in, "Like 'collecting' on a deal?"

Patrick shrugged, "Something like that…" he then smiled, "So where should I put my contribution?"

"You can cook?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the container of food in his hands

"You find that hard to believe?" the Leprechaun smirked

"A little." Jack laughed

"Patrick, so good of you to come." Rashana spoke as she came down the stairs, "Is Iris coming?"

"Iris sends her apologies; she had business to attend in the West."

"I understand, come you can set your dish in the kitchen." She smiled, "Is your brother able to come this time?"

"Greed should be here in a moment." Patrick was saying as he followed her out of the room

"So Jamie, how has school been?" the winter spirit asked as he grabbed the video game controller

"Same old, same old." Jamie laughed as he started the console, "Though it's getting hectic now that we're coming to the end of the year."

"But it's only the end of April?"

Jamie laughed, "I meant the school year, it ends in May."

"Oh," Jack grinned, "I'm glad I didn't have to go to school except in December."

"Lucky." Jamie shook his head, "So, are we placing the usual wager on this?"

Jack grinned, "Of course, loser gives the winner their dessert."

"They start young now days."

Both turned as the voice of Greed filled the room

"Mr. Greed, how are you?" Jamie spoke politely as he got to his feet to greet him

Sapphire eyes gleamed as he nodded in approval, "At least one of Moon's children have manners."

Jack smiled, "That's because he hasn't hung out with me long enough."

Greed shook his head; he glanced at the screen, "So you rot your brains with this garbage also?" he watched as Jamie and Jack began their fight

Mitch frowned as he came in, "It's not garbage dad, and you'd like it if you ever sat down and played."

"As if I have time for such nonsense." He huffed as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen

Mitch sighed as he sat down beside his friends, "I just wish that he'd take time for me every now and then. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know he loves me but he's always so busy."

"It's ok Mitch; your dad's just got a lot on his plate." Jamie smiled

"No!" the winter spirit cried out as his character met an untimely end; he looked at Mitch and smirked, "You know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" Mitch grinned at Jack's expression

"Kicking Jamie's butt at this game."

"Hey!" Jamie faked hurt, "So that's how it's going to be huh?" he grinned when they both nodded, "Fine, I'll take you both on, since I just dusted Jack."

Mitch just shook his head, "I hope you guys know we need to be in the kitchen right?"

"Oh right," Jamie laughed, "Ok, then I'll decimate you both after dinner."

"You can try." Jack smirked as he got up and followed Jamie and Mitch into the kitchen. The winter spirit smiled at the sight of Greed and Patrick arguing over who got to sit where.

"You just want to sit here because I am." Patrick bristled at his brother who was standing by his chair

"I was the one invited, you just showed up."Greed retorted, "So I should have first choice of where to sit."

At that moment Sophie and Pitch walked in, the later glaring at Greed.

Sophie however marched over to Patrick, "My seat." She pointed at his chair.

"I'm sorry Sophie," Patrick grinned as he got up.

"That ok." She smiled as she got into the chair; she patted the chair next to her and motioned for Pitch to sit down.

"She's got you wrapped around her pinkie doesn't she?" Patrick laughed as everyone began to settle

Pitch smiled, "Little devil." He glanced at Greed, "So how many people have you kidnapped lately?"

"Pritchard, that is uncalled for." Rashana spoke sternly as she passed out plates, "Greed has been very helpful to this family, and we owe him."

Pitch whispered to Patrick, "Yeah, he's about as helpful as a bullet to the head."

"Or a knife to the back." The Leprechaun whispered back as Greed complimented Rashana on the dinner.

"Pritchard I asked did you want some potatoes?" Rashana asked interrupting them

"Sure mother." Pitch smiled as he took the plate, he passed it to Patrick

"This is really good mom." Jack spoke in between bites of food

"Thank you Jackson," Rashana smiled as she watched her family eat

"Here," Sophie pushed her plate towards Pitch

"Sorry tornado, I'm not eating your vegetables for you." Pitch smiled at her

"You are heartless." Greed smirked as the little girl started tearing up

Rashana shook her head, "Sophie usually gives them to Cazador." she smiled, "That boy can't say no to her."

"Where is Caz anyway?" Patrick spoke as Pitch tried to console Sophie

Rashana laughed, "He went out hunting, he'll be home later tonight."

Patrick laughed, "Oh, well he's going to miss the dessert I made." the Leprechaun spoke as he got up and grabbed the container he had brought

Greed raised an eyebrow, "Tell me you didn't…"

"I did!" Patrick spoke with pride as he pulled the top off, "This is my best creation ever!"

The occupants of the table stared in astonishment at the delectable cake in front of them.

"Patrick, that looks delicious." Rashana smiled as she cleared the food plates and Jamie handed out clean plates

"Thank you; it's a cake with an Irish kick. My favorite Irish stout went right into the chocolate cake batter, and then Irish cream liqueur flavors the thick, creamy frosting. Then I topped it with a rich chocolate drizzle."

"I believe Sophie should stick with ice cream." Pitch smiled as he got up and grabbed some from the freezer

Sophie squealed with delight as he placed the bowl in front of her, she immediately began stuffing the dessert in her mouth

"Jamie, can we please go back on that bet?" the winter spirit pleaded, his mouth watering as he eyed the cake being passed around

Hazel eyes glanced at Greed, "Greed, what do you do when someone wants out of a contract?"

"I let them out," the man smirked, "Slowly, and painfully. Most of the time with a well placed bullet."

Jamie smiled, "Well I guess that options out…" he smiled, "I'll just settle for a favor."

"No problem." Jack grinned as Jamie handed him a plate of cake, "Oh man this is amazing!"

"Thank you," Patrick bowed slightly

Greed rolled his eyes as he took a bite, "This is nothing compared to the white chocolate cheesecake with my own personal brandy sauce that goes into the white chocolate."

"Can't you just give me props?"Patrick glowered at Greed

"I will when you deserve it." Greed countered

"So Greed, will Mitch be staying with us tonight?" Rashana spoke up before the brothers could come to blows

"I don't…"

"Please dad!" Mitch pleaded, his eyes taking on the 'look', "It's the weekend."

"Oh all right," Greed sighed, "I have a meeting tomorrow anyway." he pushed his chair back as he rose, "Thank you so much for the dinner Mrs. Bennett but I must get back to the Resort."

Rashana smiled, "You are more than welcome."

Pitch watched as Greed disappeared in a burst of flames, "It is getting late we should be getting back to the Pole."

"Come on Pitch, can I stay here?" Jack pleaded, "Me and Mitch have to kick Jamie's butt at video games."

Rashana smiled, "That's fine with me." she laughed as Jack and Jamie high fived.

Patrick laughed, "I have the feeling that there will be little sleeping going on."

Jack smiled, "Don't tell Sandy." then all three boys raced from the kitchen into the living room

Golden eyes rolled as he began helping Rashana clear the table, "Please let me know if I need to stay."

Rashana laughed, "I'll be fine Pritchard, usually I have all of Jamie's friends over so I'm used to having a house full."

"Let me know if you need anything mother."

"Don't go." Sophie pouted as she grabbed Pitch's sleeve as he started towards the shadows

Pitch smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow tornado."

"Ok." the little girl smiled as she ran from the room

Rashana rolled her eyes as a crash and Jamie's yell of 'Mom!' echoed from the living room, "I'll see you later sweetie." she hugged Pitch

Pitch smiled as his mother walked into the living room to handle the situation; he then disappeared into the shadows.

(Later that Night)

"Cazador catch two squirrel." the spirit smiled as he came into the room

"Did you leave them outside this time?" Jamie asked as the boy sat on the floor

"Cazador remember," the spirit huffed, "Night's Sun's mate very upset last time Cazador bring deer to cave."

Jack laughed, "Well grab a controller; we are playing video games till our eyes burn out of their sockets!"

Cazador smiled, "I be Yellow Mouse?"

"Of course." Jamie smiled

"Cazador beat both…" he paused his gaze falling on the kitchen, "Who else here?"

"Mitch, he's making popcorn."

Brown eyes gleamed, "Cazador love Corn of Pop."

Mitch laughed as he came in, "Hey Cazador, did you have a good hunt?"

Cazador grinned as Mitch sat beside him, "Yes, Cazador got two squirrel. Want see?"

"That's ok Cazador." Mitch smiled as he handed the popcorn to Jamie, "Let's just play."

"Ok." the spirit nodded as he grabbed a controller, "You be on Cazador side?"

Mitch nodded, "I got your back." the boy grinned as he chose his character

"That sounds like a challenge to me Jack." Jamie glanced at his brother

"Definitely bro." blue eyes shined as the game began.

So enthused with their game none of the boys were aware of the shadows shifting outside, nor were they aware of the silver eyes that gleamed with anticipation as they emerged from the darkness.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I am suppose to be getting a new computer so I hope that I won't have to worry about it crashing… Anyway, Till Next Time ;)


	30. Into the Darkness

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews :) You guys make my day. Still trying to get that new computer so I apologize in advance if my updates are a bit crazy this week :( Anyway, my brother and I have been diligently working on Darkness's background and I believe that it will blow your minds. So yeah, just be prepared to get blown away in upcoming chapters. Enjoy

(At the Bennett House)

"No fair Jack!" Mitch yelled as the winter spirit shoved him slightly making him lose control of the car on the screen.

"First place!" Jack grinned as his racer pulled ahead of the others.

"Cazador no understand how Man of Mustache drives Metal Beast?" the spirit sighed as he ran into the wall again.

Jamie laughed, "That's ok Cazador, it just takes practice." He grinned as he overtook Jack and pulled into first place, "And obviously Jack needs more of it."

"Hey." Jack pouted; he glared as Mitch's character hit his sending him off the road.

Jamie let out a whoop as he crossed the finish line, "First place, again. Man I rule!"

Mitch smiled as he came in second, "At least I didn't come in sixth." He glanced at Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Cazador, you want some help?" the winter spirit smiled as Cazador once again began driving the wrong way.

"No, Cazador finish by self." The boy spoke as he concentrated on the screen.

"Well while he's finishing I'll go get some more snacks."Mitch smiled as he got up and stretched

Jamie grinned, "I guess you could call these 2am snacks." He laughed as he caught sight of the clock, "You need some help?"

"Naw, I got it." Mitch laughed as he walked out of the room.

Jack sighed as Cazador once again raced right off the map, "Come on Cazador, let's just start a new game."

"Fine by Cazador," the boy grinned sheepishly, "We play Brothers of Smash instead?"

The winter spirit smiled, "Sure."

Jamie laughed, "Sounds good to me, though we'll see what Mitch wants to do."

"I imagine he wants you to do as I say."

The three boys were on their feet at the sinister voice that filled the room. Cazador growled as he caught sight of Mitch being pushed into the room. Several bands of shadows were wrapped tightly around the boy's chest, pinning his arms to his side. Muffled whimpers escaped from the band of shadow that covered his mouth.

"Devlon, how are you still alive!" The winter spirit held his staff toward the man who had Mitch by the shoulder

"He's not." The man laughed

Blue eyes widened as he caught sight of the man's silver eyes, "Darkness…"

"Ding, ding! You win the prize." Darkness sneered

"Let Boy of Pranks go." Cazador growled, his body trembling with rage

"Down boy." Darkness smiled, "I'm the one calling the shots."

"You no take him." Cazador started forward, he yelped as a large canine suddenly emerged from the shadows and slammed him sideways.

"Cazador!" Jamie's eyes widened as the spirit was dragged into the shadows. He glared at Darkness, "Bring him back!"

"He's fine; Ratri just wants to play." he smirked as he suddenly threw a ball of shadows; he grinned as it hit Jamie square in the chest knocking the boy off his feet.

"Jamie!" Jack rushed over to his brother as Jamie struggled against the shadows that were wrapping themselves around his arms and legs; Jamie yelped as they tightened, making it impossible to move. The winter spirit desperately tried to get the shadows off, his heart sank as more shadows wrapped around Jamie's chest, pinning his arms to his side.

"Jack! Get them of…" Jamie's plea was cut off as a band of shadow covered his mouth.

Darkness smiled, "You might as well give it up, my shadows are as strong as steel as long as I am here." He then pushed Mitch ahead of him as he walked forward. "Just put your stick away Jack," he laughed as the winter spirit raised his staff, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend."

Jack's eyes widened as a knife made of shadows appeared in Darkness's hand, he placed his staff on the ground. "What do you want Darkness?" Jack ground out his words as he glared at him

"I 'want' to kill Pitch." he smirked at Jack's expression, "And to do that…I need bait. Now let's go Jack." Darkness gripped Mitch's shoulder tighter

The winter spirit glared at him, he glanced at Mitch who shook his head no. Jack sighed as his shoulders dropped, "Fine, just don't hurt them."

Darkness grinned, "You have my word Jack that I won't hurt them."

Mitch whimpered as dark shadows crept towards Jack, his heart sank as the winter spirit allowed the shadows to wrap themselves around his wrists and arms.

"All right, now let them go." The winter spirit glared

Darkness smiled, "No," he continued at Jack's expression, "You have the worst luck making deals don't you?"

"You said…"

"I 'said' that I wouldn't hurt them," Darkness smirked, "Not that I'd let them go." He dragged Mitch with him as he strode across the room. He grabbed Jack by the arm and shoved him to the ground beside the bound and gagged Jamie, he grinned as he commanded shadows to wrap around the winter spirits legs and ankles. "Now you two wait just a moment, I have to make sure Mitch is comfortable."

"Leave him alone!" Jack strained against the shadows as Darkness turned back towards his friend.

"Keep your voice down." Darkness growled

"I'm going to kick your as…" the winter spirit's threat was cut off as a band of shadow snaked its way over his mouth.

"Hold that thought." Darkness laughed as he turned to Mitch who was trembling, he smiled at him, "Don't worry kid, I'm sure someone will find you in the morning."

Mitch whimpered as Darkness picked him up and deposited him roughly onto the couch. He struggled as shadows bound his legs and ankles tightly.

"When Pitch gets here you think you can give him a message for me?" Darkness grinned, "Tell him I'll be sending him instructions on what he's to do if he ever wants to see his siblings again." He patted Mitch's face, "Thanks."

"Mmphie!" Jack struggled against the shadows as Darkness grabbed Jamie and slung the struggling boy over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jack, you're coming too." Silver eyes gleamed as he grabbed the back of Jack's hoodie and pulled him across the floor.

Blue eyes widened as Darkness threw a globe; he struggled as he was dragged towards the portal.

Silver eyes gleamed, "I'm not dumb enough to not know that humans can't travel by shadows. So I 'borrowed' a globe from the Pole a few days ago." He laughed as he tossed Jack into the swirling light. He tightened his hold on Jamie, "All right kid, let's go." He glanced at Mitch, who was struggling against the shadows, "Tell Pitch I'll be seeing him soon." he then disappeared into the portal

Mitch sighed as he was left alone, a laugh startled him, "Mmphie!" he tried getting the little girl's attention as she ran into the room. His eyes widened as she ignored him and rushed straight into the portal that was beginning to close, _"Well that's just great!" _he thought as she disappeared as the portal closed

(At the Pole)

Pitch jerked awake, he glanced around the room groggily trying to find what could have pulled him from his dream. His eyes fell on Jack's empty bed, "Why do I have this sudden urge to go check on him?" he glanced at the clock, "It's 4am, I'm sure their fine…" he laid back, though try as he might he couldn't fall back asleep. With a sigh he got out of bed, _"A quick trip won't hurt anything." _he thought as he walked into the shadows. Immediately the feeling of dread filled him as he emerged from the blackness Golden eyes quickly searched the room.

"Mmptch!"

"Mitch!" Pitch hurried across the room "Are you ok!"The Nightmare King was at the boy's side instantly, golden eyes narrowed at the shadows encircling Mitch's body. "Where are the others?"

Mitch began to speak rapidly as Pitch pulled the shadow from his mouth, "Cazadorgotdraggedoffbysomeflamingdog,thenthisguyt ookJackandJamieandthenSophiefollowedthemintothepor tal!"

"Slow down Mitch; take a breath." he then began to pull the shadows from the boy's arms, "What happened?"

"He said his name was Darkness and that he wanted Jack and Jamie as bait, he wants to kill you!" Mitch sobbed as Pitch helped him sit up and began to pull off the shadows binding his legs

_"Impossible, how did he get free?"_Golden eyes narrowed, "Did he say where he was taking them?"

Mitch shook his head, "No, he said something about that he would send you instructions on what to do." he whimpered, "And Cazador hasn't come back either."

Pitch helped him to his feet, "Come on, I'm taking you back to Greed then I'm going to find them." he paused for a moment, "Wait…Sophie followed him!" panic filled Pitch as his brain finally deciphered what Mitch had said earlier

Mitch nodded, "She came down and went into the portal, I tried to stop her."

"It's ok Mitch," Pitch spoke quickly at the shame he could hear in the boy's voice, "I'll get all of them back. Now wait here for a moment, I have to go tell mother what's going on."

Mitch nodded as Pitch quickly went upstairs; he watched the shadows apprehensively as he was left alone. He filled with panic as one began to shiver; he whimpered waiting for shadows to encircle him like they had when Darkness had emerged in the kitchen.

"Mitch, what's wrong?"Pitch exclaimed as he rushed back down the stairs, he could feel the boy's rising fear

"Sorry," pale green eyes went to the floor, "I'm just a little shook up."

Pitch smiled at him, "It's ok Mitch, you're safe now." he carefully led the boy towards the shadows, "I'm going to drop you off at your father's resort." his eyes narrowed, "Then I'm going to find Darkness."

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I love hearing from you guys, your reviews really inspire me to update as fast as I can. Hope the cliff wasn't 'too' bad this time ;) Till Next Time


	31. Into the Darkness 2

Thank you for all your reviews ;) Sorry it's late but I have been super swamped, so I made this chapter long as a reward for your patience :) JackFrostRoxs I am so honored that you are inspired by my writing, your review brought tears of honor T-T. Disclaimer I do not own characters that are not mine. Only my characters and the story. Enjoy

(At Gaal's Castle)

"Just hold still!" Darkness growled as Jack struggled against him as he placed the winter spirit into a chair. He slammed his fist upside the boy's head, smirking at Jack's muffled cry.

Jack's head swam with stars from the blow; he was too dazed to react as the shadows dissipated from him. Though it wouldn't have mattered for Darkness quickly replaced the shadows with rope as he tightly bound him to the chair.

Darkness sneered as he bound Jack's wrists and arms tightly to the chair's arms, he then wrapped rope across the winter spirit's chest pinning him to the back of the chair. Darkness then proceeded to wrap more around the boy's ankles and legs binding them to the chair's own legs, "There," he tugged on the ropes making sure they were tight, "Now for you." He turned to Jamie who was struggling on the floor

"Mmph!" Jack struggled against the ropes as Darkness walked over to Jamie

Silver eyes rolled, "I'm not going to hurt him," he grinned, "I gave my word." He then picked Jamie up and placed him in another chair. "Now, I'm going to do the same thing I did with Jack, minus the head splitting if you behave."

Jamie glared at him, then he nodded.

Darkness smiled, "Good boy." He snapped his fingers.

Jamie was relieved as the shadows released him, he whimpered slightly as Darkness wrapped rope around him pinning him the same way he had Jack.

"Now, you two keep it down while we wait for Pitch to get here." Darkness smirked as he carefully placed the chair that held Jamie beside Jack; he snapped his fingers again. Both boys gasped as the shadow gags dissipated.

"When Pitch gets here he's going to kick your…"

Darkness shut the door cutting off the winter spirit, _"Should have left them gagged."_ He sighed as he started walking. "Hey Gaal where are you?" Darkness called as he walked through the castle.

"Here ole boy."

Darkness followed his friend's voice to the room he had his lab, "What are you up to at five in the morning?" he asked as he caught sight of the scientist standing over his 'creation' table.

"You're just in time to watch my newest experiment." Gaal spoke with excitement as he turned to Darkness

Darkness smirked, "You look like shit." he laughed at the fact Gaal's lab coat was torn to pieces. He glanced around the semi demolished lab, "You have a party while I was gone?"

"No, that mutt of yours decided to bring a spirit here that went ballistic and destroyed my lab." Gaal huffed as he moved to the side allowing Darkness to see the metal table, "Took out half my spiderwolves before one could paralyze him. Though he recovered a lot faster than is normal, hence the torn lab coat."

Silver eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy strapped down tightly, brown eyes glared back at him.

"Cazador rip off face when free." the boy growled at them as he twisted against the steel restraints that crisscrossed his body.

"I don't doubt that." Gaal grinned as he turned to the machine, "You put up a hell of a fight." he grinned, "Now, let's see what happens when I put several different strands of dna into you." he spoke with excitement, "I imagine the change will be extraordinary!"

Brown eyes widened with fear as the machine began to lower a large needle down towards him. A whimper escaped him as he thrashed wildly against his bindings, "No want to change, want to be Cazador!"

Gaal was surprised as the machine suddenly switched off; he turned and looked at Darkness who had shut it down, "Care to explain?"

"I need him for my plan." Darkness shrugged as he pressed the button to release Cazador

Cazador was caught off guard as the restraints released him; he had little time to react before Darkness quickly bound his arms behind his back with a thick chain. He struggled as Darkness pulled him roughly to his feet and began dragging him out of the room.

Gaal pouted, "Now what am I suppose to do?" the scientist whined as he followed behind Darkness

"You'll think of something." Darkness glanced back as his friend as he pulled Cazador into the hallway

"Where Boy with Stick and Small Boy?" Cazador growled as he struggled against the man's grip

"Their in here." Darkness spoke as he came to a door; he unlocked it then shoved Cazador into the room locking it behind the spirit as Jack and Jamie's synchronized cry of 'Cazador your ok' echoed.

"So you want to tell me the real reason you didn't let me use him for my experiment?" Gaal asked as Darkness turned from the door

"That boy has been through hell Gaal; he doesn't need to go through anymore." Darkness sighed as they began walking, "I was there the day Death destroyed his human soul by combining it with a wolf's soul." silver eyes glinted with anger, "I guess I was such a success that she decided to keep going with her experiments."

"You were combined with an animal soul?"

Darkness huffed, "No she did something else with me."

"You mean putting your soul into Pitch?" Gaal asked as they walked into the library

"Yeah, I remember that much." His eyes glazed as the memory filled his mind, Darkness shook it from his head, "It's the first thing I remember, all of my memory before that is gone. I have to find the rest of my memory if I am to ever to discover what my purpose is."

"We will my friend," Gaal smiled as he placed his hand on Darkness's shoulder, "Now, how about I make us something to eat."

Silver eyes rolled, "Just a drink for me Gaal." Darkness said as he sank into one of the chairs. He watched as Gaal walked out of the room, he laid his head back. A whimper brought a smile to his face, "Ratri, what am I going to do with you?" he spoke as he glanced down at the young Orthus.

The canine seemed to smile as she wagged her serpent tail, both heads whined as they laid their chin on Darkness's knee.

He sighed as four yellow eyes stared at him, begging for attention. "What girl," he smiled as one of the heads ducked down and grabbed a ball. "Fine…"

The canine jumped with excitement as Darkness took the ball into his hand; the creature's whole body shook as she waited for him to throw the toy. The room echoed as she raced after ball once Darkness released it.

Darkness smirked as he commanded the shadows to swallow the ball, he laughed as the canine wasted no time in following after it. He sighed, "She'll be back in a few minutes," he glanced out the room, "Where the hell is Gaal with my drink?"

(With Pitch)

"Did he hurt you?" Greed narrowed his eyes as he checked his son over for the hundredth time

"I'm fine dad," Mitch sighed as his father stepped back, "But he took Jack and Jamie and he wants to kill Pitch."

Greed glanced at Pitch, "Not surprising, a lot people want to kill him."

"Look as much as I'd like to exchange banter with you Greed I have to go search the globe for my siblings."

"Wait Pitch, "Greed stopped him, he smirked, "You already have the means to find them."

Golden eyes raised, "How so?"

"Remember when Nehebkau had you kidnapped?"

"Which 'you' helped him do." Pitch growled

"That's beside the point." Greed waved his hand in dismissal as he walked over to his chair, "Point is that brother of yours still has the tracker I planted on him."

"Why would he still have that?" Pitch glared at him

"Patrick thought it would be a good idea for Jamie to keep the tracker on him at all times just in case something like this happened." He smirked, "Don't worry, Patrick took the tracking control with him so I couldn't use it."

Pitch growled, "Why the hell wouldn't he mention this to me?" he stormed towards the door

"It probably slipped his mind." Greed laughed, "Which with a mind like his that's not hard to believe."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Now all I have to do is find Patrick, who could be anywhere on the planet."

"I believe my intel said that he's delivering his latest order to the tree nymphs in the Chanua valley."

"You keep tabs on him?" Pitch raised an eyebrow

"Of course I do." Greed grinned, "It would be bad business if I didn't"

Pitch shook his head as he melded into the shadows.

(With Patrick)

"Now ladies, I have just what you asked for." The Leprechaun grinned as he set his satchel on the ground

"We cannot thank you enough Saint Patrick." The older of the nymphs smiled, her violet eyes filled with gratitude.

"Think nothing of it Acacia," he smiled as he pulled a small glass container from the bag. "Here you are, Water Drop." He smiled, "Hope you don't mind that I named him." Mismatched eyes watched the small water kitten as it pawed at the glass, the sun glinted off the tiny scales that covered the kitten's entire body while tiny spikes ran down its back and tail. A tiny 'meow' escaped it as the creature stared at the spirits.

"Awww!" the two nymphs crowded around, the smallest nymph glanced at Patrick her bright green eyes wide, "How were you able to get him?"

"Had to fight off several sea hydras and a very angry mermaid to get the little guy." The Leprechaun laughed as he opened the top and carefully pulled the creature out; he smiled as it began to purr as he handed it to the little girl.

"Saint Patrick, we cannot take him." Acacia spoke with sadness

Patrick frowned, "Why not? He's what you asked for." He sighed, "You wanted a larger one didn't you.

"Oh no, he's perfect." Acacia sighed, "But the drought has taken a toll on us and we have spent all we have trying to stay alive here."We have nothing left that we can use to pay you."

"Oh is that all?" Patrick chuckled as he picked up his empty satchel

Acacia looked at him confused, "I do not understand."

"Don't worry about the payment, consider him a gift."

The nymph's eyes widened, "But he is worth…"

"I know how much Mishipeshu are worth Acacia," he smiled

"I must offer you something." The nymph insisted

"Oh fine, how about a favor." He smiled

"Of course Saint Patrick," she hugged him

"Is he really ours?" the little nymph spoke up as she cuddled the feline to her chest

"He's all yours Molala; he'll help you when the drought becomes too severe in the future." He smiled as the little girl hugged him before leaving with her mother, her new pet held securely in her arms.

"You know, I think you're all bark and no bite."

Mismatched eyes rolled as Pitch merged from a tree's shadow, "How long have you been there?"

"Since you opened the satchel." Pitch grinned, "We both know you'll never ask them for that favor."

Patrick shrugged, "My choice." He glanced at Pitch, "Something tells me this isn't a social call."

"Cazador is missing, Darkness has kidnapped Jack and Jamie, and Sophie followed through the portal after them."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Did you say Darkness? How the hell did he get free?"

"Mitch mentioned something about Jack mistaking him for Devlon, so my guess is that he somehow got free from Sandman's cage and went into Devlon when the idiot stabbed me."

"Tricky bastard isn't he?" Patrick shook his head, "All right let's see…" he knelt down and began rummaging through his satchel, "Here we go, one tracking control box."

Golden eyes narrowed as Pitch caught sight of the location, "Wait, isn't that…"

"Gaal's Castle." Patrick sighed, "Damn, I had really hoped I'd never have to step foot in that creepy place again."

(With Jack)

"And he stopped Gaal?" Jack raised an eyebrow

Cazador nodded, "Him save Cazador from Crab Man." he frowned, "Though he then tied Cazador again and bring here."

Jamie shook his head, "This guy is hard to figure out."

"Tell me about it," Jack frowned, "Did you two notice the palms of his hands?"

"Yeah, they were scarred."

Jack nodded, "Like they had been burned. I know this sounds crazy, but I think Darkness is the one that saved me when Zephar kidnapped me. He even removed all the ash and soot that had gotten into my lungs"

"Why Silver Eyes do that?"Cazador asked as he shifted trying to get comfortable on the floor in front of Jack and Jamie

"I don't know Cazador," Jack shook his head

"Well he's definitely not a good guy though." Jamie huffed as he twisted against the ropes that held him tight

"Obliviously," Jack nodded, "But I can't shake the feeling that there's more to what he's doing then just revenge on Pitch."

Cazador nodded, "Cazador sense too, Silver Eyes seem lost." he suddenly sat up straight; a growl escaped him as he stared at the door.

The door clicked as it was unlocked; it opened slowly revealing the bulking figure of Gaal. The scientist grinned at them as he walked over.

"What Crab Man want?" Cazador snarled as he stood in front of Jack and Jamie

"Calm down ole boy, I just wanted to check on your three before I went to bed." Gaal smirked as he pushed Cazador to the floor, laughing at the boy's growl

"Leave him alone!" Jamie yelled at the scientist

"You can see me?" Gaal glanced at Jamie

Jamie glared at him, "I can."

"You're weird." Gaal laughed

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm weird…you have a crab arm."

"It's very helpful when I need to crack heads open like pistachios." Gaal grinned at Jamie, "But don't worry I rarely do that, 'now'."

"You do know that Pitch and the other Guardians are going to come for us right?" Jack glared as Gaal checked the ropes that held Jamie.

"They have no idea you're here," Gaal laughed as he then pulled the ropes holding the scowling winter spirit. Once he made sure Cazador was also still bound tightly he turned and walked out the door, a click sounding as he locked it.

"Crab Man has point." Cazador sighed as he got to his feet

Jamie grinned, "Actually, they should be on their way now." he watched as Cazador walked over to the bed

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as he shook his head as Cazador managed to pull the comforter off

"Well, Patrick thought I should keep that tracker that Greed used." He smirked, "I put it in my pocket every day."

Jack smiled, "I can't wait to see Darkness's face when they show up."

"They tear them to pieces." Cazador smiled as he dragged the comforter over to them, "Small Boy cold?"

Jamie smiled, "I'm fine Cazador."

The boy smiled, "If change mind, let know." he then preceded to create a mound of blanket

Jack chuckled to himself as Cazador turned three times then flopped down on the mound.

(With Darkness)

"Gaal forgot my drink…" Darkness grumbled as he walked down the castle hallway.

_"Told you he was worthless."_

Silver eyes rolled as Devlon spoke, "Dear Moon, I thought you finally faded away."

_"You aren't that lucky."_

Darkness shrugged, "You have a point…" he paused as he came into his room.

_"I mean, you're trying to kill a guy that you can't…"_

"Shut it." Darkness snarled as he glared at the movement he saw under his bed

_"What is it?"_

Darkness didn't reply as he cautiously made his way over to his bed, he raised an eyebrow when a giggle echoed. He leaned down to see what could possibly be there. A flash racing by him brought a curse from him, "What the #%&*?"

"We play!"

Silver eyes widened at the sight of the little girl smiling up at him, "Why are you here!"

"I wanted to play." she grinned as he knelt eye level with her. "My name is Sophie, I'm three."

"Ummm, my name is Darkness. And I'm not sure how old I am." he spoke awkwardly

Sophie grinned, "That ok, you can still play." she reached and patted his face

The moment her hand touched his face Darkness went rigid, his silver eyes glazing as what seemed like lightning flashed through his mind.

Cliff! (Evil laugh echoes) Please review and let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews. Till Next Time :)


	32. Into the Darkness 3

Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and support :) I was happy to help explain things hanayou343, I tend to write things without explaining them very well because I forget that others can't read my mind ;) If you guys ever need to know something or need something clarified please do not hesitate to ask me. I would love to answer your questions. Anyway, here is the next part, Enjoy.

(Flashback Pov)

The light of the dimly lit cell reflected off auburn hair as a man in his late twenties shook his head groggily as he managed to get to his knees. His wrists and arms were bound tightly behind his back by a thick chain. Several more lengths of chain were wrapped tightly around his body then secured to iron rungs imbedded into the cold stone wall. The sound of the iron door unlocking brought his attention to the doorway; he glared as a woman came into the cell

"I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." the woman purred, her coal black dress that hugged her slim frame seemed to swallow the light of the small flames that lit the room as she strolled over to the bound man.

"Where are they!" the man's silver eyes flashed with anger

A wicked smiled came to the woman's face, "I had no more use for them."

"You swore to me that you would let them go if I helped Pestilence!" silver eyes glinted at the woman in front of them.

"Oh but I did." a slender hand ran down the man's face, she smirked as he pulled away from her as much as the chains that held him would allow. "A few stabs and they were let go."

"Death you bitch!" blood fell to the stone floor as he strained against his bonds, the cell echoed with the sound of chains pulling against rock as he tried to reach the smirking woman

"Death is, isn't it Darkness?" emerald eyes gleamed as she opened her palm, a sneer coming to her face, "This is all that is left of them."

Darkness lost his breath at the two tiny tear drop shaped jewels that were sparkling in the magma light, "Ryu, Melantha," his head fell to his chest, his heart breaking.

"Oh look, I haven't harvested one of these in long time." Death's voice mocked as she forced the man's head up, she smirked at the single tear that was falling from his eye.

Darkness filled with hatred as she caught the tear as it fell from his face. Silver eyes gleamed with anger as the tear hardened into a perfect tear-shaped gemstone in her palm, its blood red surface absorbing the fire light of the room.

"You know Darkness; I had really hoped you would take after your mother so that you wouldn't be hampered by petty emotions such as compassion." She shook her head, "But it would seem that the sense of love and honor is apparently genetic within your father's family."

Darkness glared at her, "I never knew my mother or my father."

Emerald eyes gleamed, "You may have never met your father my dear, but your mother 'found' you years ago." an evil smile came to her face as the man's face filled with horror

Silver eyes widened at her implication, "No, that's not possible…you're lying!"

Death's laughter filled the room, "Oh, but I'm not Darkness." She frowned, "Though you did turn out to be a worthless excuse for a son...too bad you didn't turn out more like your father."

"Who in their right mind would ever love you!" he screamed at her as she started out of the cell

Emerald eyes gleamed, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The sound of the cell door slamming shut resounded through the air

(End of Flashback)

Darkness gasped as the memory faded, he glanced where Sophie had once been. He panicked when he saw that she wasn't there, a laugh at the doorway caught his attention. "Wait! I need to know more!" he called to the little girl

"You're it!" Sophie giggled as she raced from the room and into the hallway

"Come back!" Darkness scrambled to his feet as he desperately raced after the fleeing girl. Silver eyes widened in surprise as he rounded the corner and what felt like a ton of bricks hit him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards, barely managing to stay on his feet; he glared at the very angry pooka that stood in front of him.

"You aren't going to hurt her mate." Bunny growled

Silver eyes glanced at the little girl hugging the pooka, "I need her to find my…" he ducked as Bunny hurled his boomerang at him. Darkness snarled, "Fine, if I have to kill you to get her then I will." He rushed forward

Bunnymund scooped Sophie into his arms in one motion and slammed his foot into Darkness with another. Then as the man was reeling backwards he raced off down the hallway, Sophie squealing with happiness as she sat on his back.

"Get back here!" Darkness yelled as he steadied his footing and raced after the fleeing Guardian.

(With Jack)

The winter spirit's head rose slowly, he twisted his neck trying to get the crick out of it as he glanced around groggily trying to figure out what time it was. He smiled as he caught sight of Jamie who had also fallen asleep, his head resting to the side.

"Boy with Stick ok?" Cazador asked as he caught sight of Jack awake

Jack nodded, "As good as I could be." he frowned at the marks on Cazador's arms from the tightness of the chain, "And you?"

Cazador smiled, "Cazador fine," he hung his head, "Though fail protecting Night's Sun's family."

"It wasn't your fault Cazador. Darkness obliviously planned ahead of time before he came." the winter spirit smiled, "Though I doubt he took into account Jamie having the tracker."

"Boy with Stick hear?" Cazador spoke suddenly as he sat up

"I don't hear anything Cazador." Jack spoke as he listened

"Sound like Man in White!" the boy spoke with excitement as he got to his feet.

"Pitch!" Jack called out, "Sorry Jamie." He apologized as the boy jerked awake

"Is Pitch here?" Jamie glanced around the room excited

"Not come yet, soon." The boy grinned as seconds later the door splintered as black sand spilled into the room

"Jack, Jamie, Cazador!" Pitch rushed into the room moments later, immediately going to his siblings, "Are you three ok?"

"We're fine Pitch." Jack smiled as the Nightmare King formed a knife of sand and began to cut the ropes that held him.

"You sure know how to make an entrance Pitch." Patrick laughed as he stepped over the remains of the door

"It was locked." Pitch shrugged as he finished cutting Jack free, he then turned to Jamie and began cutting his bindings.

"So your idea of holding onto that tracker turned out to be a good thing." Jamie grinned at Patrick who was helping Jack to his feet

The Leprechaun nodded as Pitch finished setting the boy free, "I thought it would be."

"Ok you three, let's go." Pitch helped Jamie out of the chair, he glanced at the chain that still held Cazador's arms, "We'll have to free you when we get to the pole."

Cazador nodded, "That fine." he stared at the door, "Long Ear coming."

"We gotta go mate, Darkness is right behind me." Bunny spoke as he got to his feet as Sophie ran over to Pitch.

"Can we play some more?" Sophie asked as he picked her up

"Not right now whirlwind," he smiled at her, "Rabbit, take everyone back to the Pole." Pitch narrowed his eyes as he handed Sophie to the pooka. "I have something to take care of."

"You sure you don't need help Pitch?" Patrick asked as Bunnymund opened a tunnel to the Pole and disappeared with Sophie in tow

Pitch shook his head, "That won't be necessary, I can handle him."

"Just come on Pitch, you don't have to fight him." Jamie glanced at him

"That's where you're wrong Jamie." Pitch sighed, "Darkness crossed the line when he kidnapped you two."

"Cazador no let Man in White fight on own." he yelped as black sand pushed him and Jamie into the tunnel

"Darkness doesn't stand a chance against me."

"You don't understand Pitch he's not alo…" the winter spirit was caught off guard as a blast of sand slammed into him knocking him into the tunnel.

Pitch smirked as the boy's curse echoed as he fell, "Get going Patrick and make sure to keep Jack at the Pole."

Patrick nodded, "Careful Pitch, I'll be back once I get these guys to safety." the Leprechaun then jumped into the tunnel

"Damn it!"

Pitch smirked as he turned to the doorway, "You just missed them Darkness.

Darkness stepped forward, "I need that girl to help me regain…"

"Over my dead body!" golden eyes flashed as Pitch cut him off

"That 'was' the original plan." Darkness growled as he started forward, "And if killing you doesn't get me what I'm after I'll go after your sis…" the breath was knocked out of him as Pitch tackled him.

(At the Pole)

"Let me go help him Patrick!" the winter spirit struggled to get free of the spirit holding him.

"Sorry Jack, but you are to stay here where you are safe." the Spirit of Luck spoke as he effortlessly hauled Jack down the hallway.

"You don't understand! He can't fight both of them" Jack shouted as he twisted and bucked as Patrick toted him into the library

"What do you mean both of them?" Bunnymund asked as he held Sophie in his arms

Jack huffed as he was deposited into one of the large arm chairs; he watched as North began removing the chain from around Cazador's arms, "Gaal is there too."

"Hold on mate, he died." Bunny frowned

"Cazador also see Crab Man." Cazador spoke up as North finished unwinding the chain; he rubbed his arms, 'Him not dead."

"We have to get back there and warn Pitch."Jamie's voice was panicked

"What is going on?" Tooth's voice echoed as she flitted into the room and caught sight of Sophie and Jamie.

Patrick sighed, "Long story short; Darkness kidnapped Jack and Jamie, Pitch stayed to fight him by himself, now we have to warn him that Gaal is there too."

"That's it, I am done not being in the loop." the fairy was angry as she walked over to check on Jack, "I am going to have Cassandra take charge of the tooth retrieval so I can spend more time here at the Pole."

Jack smiled at her as she looked him over, "That's ok with me."

Tooth blushed slightly; she quickly recovered as she rose to the air, "Now let's go save that stubborn brother of yours."

"All right, I'll take the kids back to Rashana then I'll join you guys there." Bunny spoke as he stomped the ground. He grabbed Jamie by the hand and within seconds he was gone

Cazador started to follow him, he stopped suddenly, "Something come." the boy bristled as he glanced out the window

Seconds later the glass shattered as five massive furred creatures burst into the room, their large claws leaving dents in the wooden floor. Growls that resounded like thunder echoed from their bear-like bodies, though their faces were more feline in design.

"Seriously, as if I need another reason to hate cats. He goes and creates ones that are half bear!" Patrick shouted as the creatures rushed forward.

Cliff! All right guys I have fight scenes coming up (Please review and beg my brother to help me with them _'lowers voice'_ he's much better at them than I am.) Hope you guys are all well and aren't too overwhelmed with school, like me… Anyway I am very excited about upcoming chapters. Till Next Time.


	33. Into the Darkness 4

Thank you for all your reviews. And yes I have to admit I am a ToothxJack writer, they make such a cute couple :) Sorry again for the late updates, school is kicking my butt T-T, I can't wait for summer…Anyway, Enjoy the next part ;)

(With Pitch)

"Come on Darkness, I'm not even working up a sweat." Pitch taunted as he easily avoided the swipe of the man's blade

"I am going to slit your throat! Maybe that will shut you up!" Darkness screamed as he swung his scythe of shadows again at the Nightmare King

Pitch slid on his knees as he bent backwards, he smirked as the blade passed inches from his face, "Doubt it Darkness." he laughed as he quickly got to his feet, swinging his own scythe of sand at the same time

Darkness twisted over the blade, silver eyes flashed with anger as he brought his own blade down.

Pitch parried the blow, the air erupting with bits of shadow and sand as their weapons clashed. Golden eyes gleamed as Darkness glared at him, "You can't beat me." he then proceeded to slam his foot into the man's stomach.

Darkness reeled backwards, his weapon dissipating as he clutched his stomach. He went to his knees, blood staining the floor as he coughed. He glared at Pitch as the man walked slowly over to him, "I have to know who they were…"

Pitch stared at him confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Darkness didn't respond as he shot a stream of shadows from his palm at the man in front of him.

"Childs play." golden eyes rolled as Pitch danced sideways out of the path of the shadows, "Let me show you how it's done."

Silver eyes widened as he rolled to the side as obsidian sand shot from Pitch's palm. He cried out as Pitch's foot slammed into his side with such force that the spirit was thrown into the air.

Pitch smirked as Darkness crashed down hard onto the stone floor, "See, that's how you do it."

_"Keep going, you have him right where you want him."_ Devlon's voice echoed with sarcasm

Darkness managed to get to his knees, he wiped the blood that was flowing from his mouth, "I would, if you weren't such a %#$ ing weakling!"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "You knock a few more screws loose?" he laughed as Darkness threw a ball of shadows at him which he easily dodged. "Any last words Darkness." Pitch smirked at the man kneeling on the ground as he started towards him

Darkness sighed in reply as he looked past Pitch, "I don't need help..."

"What?" Pitch asked confused

"Ole boy you should have called me."

Pitch turned at the voice, his eyes widened as a giant claw clamped around his throat. Golden eyes began to glaze as Gaal tightened his grip, Pitch desperately tried to pull the claw from his neck. He raised one hand to try and blast Gaal with sand, but before he could tentacles wrapped around his wrists binding them together. Unfortunately this also meant that he no longer had leverage to keep Gaal from completely cutting off his airway.

Darkness smirked as the Nightmare King's thrashing began to lessen as he was deprived of oxygen, "Any last words?"

" &%^ you…"Pitch strangled on his breath, then his eyes rolled as he passed out.

(With the Guardians)

_"What I wouldn't give to have my staff right now…" _the winter spirit thought as he nimbly jumped over the creature he was fighting, smirking as the action earned a frustrated roar from the animal. A surprised cry jerked his attention across the room, "Tooth!" he screamed as the fairy was batted out of the air

"A little help guys!" Tooth called as she was buried underneath a massive creature as it pounced on top of her. She struggled to keep the beasts jaws from tearing into her neck.

Jack slammed his fist into the creature he was fighting, knocking it backwards as he raced over to the fallen fairy. "I got you Tooth!" Jack yelled as he ran linebacker style straight into the massive furred body that had her pinned. "Cazador I need you!" the winter spirit yelled as he wrestled with the creature.

_"Cazador come!"_ a white polar bear barreled into the creature knocking it off its feet.

Jack watched them for a second, then he rushed over to Tooth who was still on the ground, "Are you hurt?" blue eyes filled with concern

"My wing…" she grimaced as Jack helped her to her feet

Jack filled with anger at the sight of the iridescent wing that hung limply at the fairy's side, "I got you."

Tooth smiled as he gently picked her up bridal style, "My hero."

The winter spirit blushed as he glanced around the room; all over the others were wrapping up the fighting. "Patrick I'm getting Tooth out of here, then I'm going after Pitch." He then rushed from the room

The Leprechaun didn't even notice the winter spirit leaving as he slammed his fist into a beasts face causing it to reel backwards. "And I woke up this morning thinking life was getting a bit boring." Patrick smirked as the creature he was fighting rushed him, at the last second he jumped to the side.

"It is never boring here my friend." North laughed as he blocked the swipe of the beast he was grappling with one scimitar, he then slammed the hilt of the other upside its head, "Try not to kill them unless it is absolute last choice." The Russian then proceeded to toss the dazed creature through an open window. North smirked as the air filled with the creatures cry, then the soft 'thump' as it hit the snow the creatures growls of frustration as it beat a retreat echoing. North then let loose a yell as he barreled into the creature across the room from him.

Patrick stared at the beast he had been fighting as it shook the daze from its head from where it had crashed into the wall, "Anyone explain those rules to them?"

Ivory teeth gleamed as the beast roared its murderous intent at the Leprechaun as it barreled towards the man.

"Nope, didn't think so." Patrick sighed as he slid under the creature; his muscles bulged as he lifted the creature into the air and tossed it out the same window North had tossed his. He watched as Cazador rammed into the beast he was fighting, causing it to fall. He smirked as North lifted it easily and tossed it out like the others

"How kind of you, leaving one for me."

Patrick grinned as the pooka emerged from his tunnel and immediately began fighting with the last creature

"So are the kids ok?" the Leprechaun asked as the pooka slammed his foot into the creatures jaw.

"Oh yeah," Bunnymund smirked as he slammed his boomerang upside the beasts head, causing it to crash to the floor unconscious, "Though Jamie was a bit miffed that he had to go home."

North sighed, "That boy likes adventure as much as Jack." He then tossed the creature out the same window to the snow below.

"Tell me about it, and they're both just as stubborn as Pi..." Patrick's eyes suddenly widened as Jack's words finally registered, "Oh shit! Pitch is going to kill me!" he rushed out of the room in search of the winter spirit.

(With Pitch)

Golden eyes blinked open as Pitch started coming too; he cringed as his head pounded. Pitch sighed as he glanced around the cell he had been brought to, he tried to move but found that his wrists and ankles were held tight to the castle wall by bands of thick iron.

"I'm not playing with you right now, I'm busy!"

Pitch glanced in the direction of the voice; he glared at the sight of Gaal and Darkness just outside the cell the later of the two yelling at something in front of him.

"Enjoy your nap ole boy?"

"It was really great; though the accommodations really suck." Pitch shrugged as Gaal walked over as he caught sight of the now conscious Nightmare King.

Gaal grinned as he turned to the cell door, "Hey Darkness, he's awake."

"Bought time."

"Sorry to be a bother." Pitch spoke with sarcasm as Darkness came into the cell. He raised an eyebrow at the young canine that was following behind him a small rubber ball in one of its mouths, "Didn't know you where an animal person."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me."Darkness growled _"And even more that I don't even know myself."_

"I 'do' know that you're weak bastard that has to rely on snatching bodies to survive." Pitch smirked, "Is Devlon charging you rent?"

"I am so going to enjoy killing you." silver eyes gleamed as Darkness called to the shadows

Pitch's eyes widened as a black obsidian knife appeared in the man's palm, "Where did you get that?" his voice betrayed the fear that was welling up inside him

"I visited Death's destroyed chambers and found it." Darkness sneered, "And from the sheer amount of terror I'm sensing, you recognize it."

Pitch couldn't stop the memories of his time with Death as they came to the for-front of his mind. He shuddered involuntarily as the recollection of all the agony that obsidian blade had caused him over the centuries filled his mind.

"And since the blade is infused with Death's very own power," Darkness smirked, "It is one of the few things that will kill an immortal instantly. Perfect right?"

Pitch scoffed, "You want me to beg, to ask you to let me go?" he growled, "Just stop your damn gloating, and just get it over with."

Darkness laughed, "You always did like to get to the point." he stepped forward placing the blade inches from the Nightmare Kings neck, "I told you, I'd shut you up." He smirked, _"Maybe I'll finally have what I've been searching for."_

Pitch closed his eyes as Darkness reared back and plunged the blade forward, pain exploded from under his chin.

"What the hell!"

Pitch's eyes opened in surprise at Darkness's cry of pain, he could feel the blood as it began to run down his neck from the deep cut that now ran just under his jaw line. Pitch was confused when he caught sight of Darkness holding his own jaw, bright crimson flowing from under his hand.

"What happened Darkness?" Gaal asked confused as he glanced back and forth at the identical wounds on the two spirits

"Ratri hit my arm making me miss my mark," silver eyes glared at the canine who was whining.

"That doesn't explain…" Gaal motioned to the still bleeding cut

Pitch laughed suddenly, "Oh this is too good."

Silver eyes glared at him, "What?"

"You can't touch me," Pitch smirked at the man's expression, "Remember when Devlon tried to kill Patrick…"

Darkness growled, "I remember."

Pitch smiled, "Then you'll also recall the oath he made?"

"%#$^ me!" Darkness slammed his fist into Pitch's stomach, only to reel backwards as pain erupted in his own

"See?" Pitch panted through the pain from the blow

"Gaal, where are the Guardians?" Darkness turned to his friend

"Hmmm, Galena informed me after she dropped off Cabaret and her friends that all the Guardians were there and the rabbit was coming back once he dropped off the kids. Though she said that Sandman was absent, I believe he is busy spreading dreams over Japan."

"What are you thinking?" Pitch strained against the bands holding him as a grin came to Darkness's face

"I believe I need to go visit your family Pitch." He smirked, "Since there's no one there to stop me."

"Don't you dare!" Pitch thrashed against the bindings, his eyes widened as Darkness sneered and then sank into the shadows.

Gaal patted his face, "Don't worry, you get to stay here with me." He smiled, "I believe I was interrupted the last time you were here wasn't I?"

Golden eyes widened as Gaal slammed his massive claw upside his head; his head swam from the blow. He fell to the floor dazed as he was suddenly released, within seconds Gaal had twisted his arms behind him and shackled them together.

"All right, let's go finish up that little test." The spirit laughed as he dragged Pitch out of the cell and down the hallway toward his lab

(With Jack)

"Jack you can't go after Pitch." Tooth begged him as the winter spirit carried her down the hallway

"I'm sorry Tooth." Jack sighed as he carried her into the infirmary, "I have to go help him."

"I sure he's fine Jack." the fairy smiled at him as he set her in the bed

"I have to make sure." he frowned as he went to the cabinet, "Tooth, what would North do for your wing?"

"Just splint it for the moment," she smiled at him, "Then we can go help Pitch."

"But your wing…I can't let you go when you're hurt." the winter spirit's eyes went to her damaged wing

Tooth smiled, "I'm a Sister of Flight Jack, this is nothing."

Jack looked at her confused as he began to splint her wing the best he could, "Sister of Flight?"

Tooth raised an eyebrow, "You never heard of the Sisters of Flight?"

"No," he looked away embarrassed as he finished bracing her wing

The fairy took his hand as she got out of the bed, "I'll tell you all about them when we get back."

The winter spirit smiled as he took a small bag from the table, "I'll hold you to that."

Tooth was caught off guard as the winter spirit threw a handful of golden sand into her face.

Jack caught her as she slumped forward, tiny golden teeth dancing above her head, "Sorry Tooth, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." He smiled as he laid her in the bed, "I'll be right back." He then raced from the room and into the hallway, grabbing a globe as he exited. He had just thrown the globe when he felt something slam into him. He cursed at the Leprechaun that had tackled him, "What the hell Patrick!"

"You're not going anywhere kid." Patrick panted, out of breath

Jack glared up at him as the man pinned him to the floor, "You really need to exercise more."

"Hey, I just got through fighting mutant cats 'and' racing through the entire Workshop searching for a winter spirit about to go and get himself killed."

Blue eyes rolled, "I can handle myself."

"Oh yeah, did you even think about the fact you don't have your staff to help you fight?" he continued at Jack's expression, "Or the fact that Gaal has a crap load of mutant animals at his disposal?"

Jack hung his head, "You're right Patrick… I wasn't thinking" he sighed as Patrick allowed him to get to his feet.

"Don't beat yourself up kid, just wait here and I'll go get him."Patrick placed his hand on Jack's shoulder; he then turned to go into the open portal.

"Patrick, wait."

"What…" was all Patrick had time to say as he turned and was met with a face full of sand. "You little imp…" the hallway shook as the Leprechaun fell face first to the floor, golden images of Iris floating above his head

"Sorry Patrick, but I'm not sitting on the sidelines when it comes to protecting my family." The winter spirit then quickly stepped into the swirling portal.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I am really anxious to hear what you guys thought, since I did the fight scenes myself ", (My brother was too busy with school…) So please let me know how this chapter turned out. :) Till Next Time


	34. Into the Darkness 5

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing your comments and hearing what you think of the story. Thank you for all your support, I am trying to improve my fight scenes so I hope I am ;) Anyway, disclaimer all my characters are mine as well as the story. All others are not mine. Enjoy

(At the Bennett House)

"Sophie don't ever do that again." Jamie scolded his sister as they sat on the couch in the living room

"Mad at me?" the little girl started tearing up

"I'm not mad Soph," Jamie smiled quickly as he hugged his little sister, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Bright green eyes lit up, "Can we play?"

Jamie laughed at how easily his sister could go from sad to happy, "All right, what do you want to play?"

The little girl grinned, "Tea party!" she hopped off the couch and rushed upstairs to collect her toys

Jamie shook his head, "Why didn't mom take Sophie with her to pick up dad."

"Because Fate smiles on me tonight."

Jamie jumped to his feet as Darkness emerged from the shadows, "Where's Pitch!?" the boy filled with fear at the fact Darkness was there.

The man sneered, "By now I'm sure Gaal has either turned him into something hideous, or killed him with his insane tests."

Hazel eyes glanced at the small egg that lay on the coffee table just inches in front of him. _"Just break it and I'll come running."_ The pooka's departing words filled his mind; Jamie glanced at Darkness who was walking towards him. He jumped forward; his fingers were inches from the egg when he was suddenly dragged backwards by tendrils of shadows.

"Sorry kid, but I can't have you calling the Guardians here." Darkness smirked as the boy struggled against the shadows that were now wrapping themselves tightly around his arms and chest.

Jamie grunted as Darkness pushed him backwards onto the couch, he yelped as the shadows bound his ankles and legs tight. He glared, "What do you want now?"

"Just to have a talk with your sister."

"Over my dead body!" Jamie yelled at him as he thrashed wildly against the shadows

Darkness rolled his eyes, "Quite being so dramatic kid." He snapped his fingers; a tendril of shadow snaked its way up Jamie's neck and across his face. "Now just sit tight for a moment."

"Mmmph!" Jamie yelled at him through the thick shadow that now covered his mouth as Darkness smirked down at him

(At Gaals' Castle)

"You survived the dial being turned all the way to its highest setting, I'm impressed."

Pitch's breathing was ragged from the pain that radiated through him from the bouts of electricity that had crashed through him moments earlier, "Do I win a prize?" his voice broke as he tried to catch his breath

Gaal chuckled, "Your sarcasm is most intriguing." The scientist pressed a few buttons on the computer as he made notes, "I believe that you have developed it as a coping mechanism."

"Now you're a psychiatrist?" Pitch glared at him

"Just stating observations." Gaal turned to him, "This next experiment is a bit more painful than the last."

Pitch shuddered as the spirit walked over to a tray that was next to the table he was strapped to. He strained to see what was on it as the scientist rummaged through whatever was there.

"Did you know that most humans die within moments of being bitten by the Rahaz-Dath viper?" Gaal glanced at Pitch who was looking at him confused, "I want to see if a spirit would have the same reaction to the venom. If so, the antidote that I came up with would be invaluable."

"Does it work?" Pitch swallowed nervously at what he figured Gaal was about to do

Gaal grinned, "I'm about to find out."

Golden eyes widened as the scientist held up a syringe in front of his eyes

"The Rahaz-Dath venom within this vial contains both a neurotoxin and a hemotoxine." Gaal spoke with excitement, "The neurotoxin will paralyze your muscles and respiratory reflexes and the hemotoxin will cause a massive destruction of your red blood cells." He smiled as he picked up a second syringe, "And this is the antidote that will hopefully stop all of that before it kills you."

Pitch startled as a wet cloth wiped the crook of his arm

Gaal smiled, "Don't worry, just making sure that there's no germs on the skin."

"That makes me feel so much better." Pitch rolled his eyes as he twisted against the steel bands that held him down.

"The well being of my test subjects is something I pride myself in." Gaal smiled as he lowered the needle to the man's skin

"Hey, back off!"

Gaal was caught off guard as something small and fast plowed straight into him, knocking him away from his captive the sound of the shot hitting the floor echoed. He shook his head as something was thrown into his face.

"Jack!" Pitch was both relieved and angry at the same time as his brother came to his side. "Get out of here you idiot, Gaal…"

"Is taking a nap." The winter spirit grinned as a slight snore echoed from the floor as confirmation.

Pitch stared at Jack, "How…"

"Dream sand," Jack shrugged as he tried pulling the restraints off, "Borrowed it from the infirmary."

"Where is Patrick, I told him to not let you come back here."

"Ummm, he's taking a nap too." Jack grinned as he walked over to the large computer, "If it makes you feel better he tried to stop me."

Pitch huffed, "I'll deal with you later, right now we have to hurry and get to Jamie's. Darkness left a while ago to get Sophie."

Jack's eyes widened, "How do I get you free?"

"Cupid got me loose last time; I think he just pressed a bunch of bu…" Pitch screamed as the restraints lit up with volts of electricity

"Sorry!" the winter spirit quickly pressed the button again stopping the currents

Pitch's breathing was ragged; "Cupid did that last time too." he glared at Jack

Blue eyes scanned the keypad, he frowned, "I have no idea which one to press Pitch, I don't want to hurt you again."

"Let me try, maybe I'll get lucky."

Pitch rolled his eyes as Patrick walked up, "Do you know how old that line is getting?"

Patrick smirked, "The classics will never get old my friend." Mismatched eyes scanned the numerous buttons

Jack raised an eyebrow as Patrick covered his eyes with one hand and let his other hand hover over the computer, "Seriously?"

"Here we go." The Leprechaun let his hand fall, smirking as the restraints clicked open, "See, told you."

Golden eyes glared down at the sleeping Gaal as Jack helped him to his feet, "If I wasn't in a hurry I'd kill him where he lays."

"We'll let Bunny come back and finish him later." Patrick smiled as he called to his rainbow, within seconds the room was emptied of all but Gaal who was happily snoring away as golden jelly sandwiches danced above him.

(At the Bennett House)

Darkness grinned as what sounded like a tornado descended down the stairs, "I believe that would be her."

"You play too?"

Darkness turned as the Sophie came into the room; he smiled "Maybe in a moment."

"Mmmphie, mmph!" Jamie desperately tried getting his sister's attention as Darkness walked over to her

Sophie grinned as she caught sight of her brother, "Jamie you're funny." She giggled

Silver eyes stared into her bright green ones as Darkness knelt on his knees in front of her, "Kid…"

"Sophie." She smiled at him

Darkness couldn't help the smile that came to his face, "Sorry… Sophie. I need you to do something for me, can you do that?"

She cocked her head, "What I do?"

"Just hold still." He hesitantly reached out his hand towards her

Sophie giggled as his hand brushed her cheek

Darkness frowned, "Why is nothing happening?" he filled with fear as he let his hand fall to his side, "Please don't tell me I have no way of finding out my past…" his body seemed to deflate with the thought of never finding the answers he sought.

Jamie watched Darkness with surprise as the man seemed to slump on his knees, his head bowed to his chest. _"He's looking for his memories? But what does that have to do with Sophie?"_

Sophie frowned at the look of sorrow that came to the man's face, "Don't be sad." She reached her hand and placed it on his cheek.

Jamie watched in amazement as a bright light flowed from under his sister's palm, he was even more surprised as the spirit before her seemed to stiffen as if he had been turned to stone.

Silver eyes glazed over as Darkness once again found himself thrown into a memory.

(Flashback POV)

Silver eyes glared at the shadows as they placed a metal collar around his neck, he hissed as it was yanked as they attached it to a length of chain that was attached to the wall. "Where are they?" he twisted against the chains that had been wrapped around him moments earlier

_"Be here soon."_ the shadows whispered as they faded away

The iron door creaked opened, the man sighed in relief as two small figures were pushed into the cell.

"Donovan!" voices synchronized as two small children rushed over to the man

"Melantha, Ryu, are you ok?" silver eyes filled with concern as he glanced over the two children

"What happened?" the little boy whimpered as he got as close to the man as he could

"I'm not sure Ryu," Donovan spoke trying to comfort the two children

Melantha whimpered as she too nestled against the bound man, "I remember it was dark."

"And hot." the little boy spoke up, his voice low

"Everything will be ok." the man smiled at them as he twisted against the chains, "I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"Where are we?"

Donovan frowned; "I…" the sound of the cell door opening caused all three of them to stare at the door.

The two children pushed as close to Donovan as they could as a woman came into the room

"Hello Donovan," the woman smiled as she walked into over to them

Silver eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

Emerald eyes gleamed, "My name is Death," she smirked as the children whimpered. "And you three are my newest acquisitions."

"We died?" the little boy began to cry

"That's right child," the woman laughed, "All three of you, at the same time. Such a haul for me."

Donovan narrowed his eyes, "I don't remember…"

"Oh it will come back in time." Death smirked, "It takes time for the soul to accept its demise."

"Let my big brother go." the girl's voice was angry as she glared at the woman in front of her

Death smiled, "Such fire, no wonder you became the Spirit of Emotion."

"Spirit?" silver eyes glanced at her in confusion

Death rolled her eyes, "What part of 'you died' didn't you get?" she sighed in frustration, "When a person dies their soul is returned to the earth from whence they came," she smirked, "But sometimes I cheat and keep a soul for myself, those lucky ones become powerful spirits." she snapped her fingers

"Hey!" Donovan strained against the chains as shadows suddenly wrapped around the two children

"Donovan!"

"Bring them back!" he screamed at the woman as the two children's terror filled cries faded as they were pulled into the shadows.

Death smirked as she knelt in front of him, "They will be fine, 'if' you do what I ask."

Silver eyes glared at her, "What do you want?"

"To destroy the mortal plane." she smirked at his expression, "And you are going to help me."

"I'd never…" he grimaced as she grabbed his face in her palm.

"What have humans done for you hmmm?" she smirked, "All your life people have treated you like garbage, like nothing more than slave."

Donovan lowered his eyes, "That doesn't mean that…"

Death rolled her eyes, "Ok, new approach. If you don't help me then those two children will find themselves at my mercy." she smirked, "And that is something I tend not to have, if you catch my meaning."

"If I help you, you'll let them go?"

Death smiled, "You have my word that I will let them go." she grinned as she got to her feet, "I am so glad I found you, my Spirit of Darkness."

(End Flashback)

Darkness gasped as the memory ended abruptly, he glanced around panicked when Sophie was no longer in front of him. "Sophie…" he caught sight of the little girl running up the stairs, giggling as she went. "Wait!" he scrambled to his feet, "What the hell!" he covered his eyes as a bright light filled the room

"Hold it Darkness."

"Damn it! How did you escape?" Darkness cursed as the light dissipated to reveal Pitch

"I'm just good like that." Pitch smirked, he then narrowed his eyes, "I believe I was in the middle of kicking your ass when we were interrupted.

"I'm so close…" Darkness snarled, "I won't let you keep me from them!"

Pitch was caught off guard as Darkness crashed into him

Please review and let me know what you thought. School is really kicking my butt, I keep telling myself only a few more weeks. All right guys, Till Next Time


	35. Into the Darkness 6

Thank you LovetheDark for the review. I live for reviews ;) Disclaimer, I own only my characters and my story. Enjoy

(At the Bennett House)

"What part of 'you can't harm me' don't you understand?" Pitch asked as he rubbed his jaw where Darkness had just socked him

"I have to know more…" the man seemed to be in a trance as he rubbed his own jaw.

Pitch glanced at Patrick who was trying to get Jamie free, "Any idea what he's talking about?"

The Leprechaun looked at Darkness who swung madly at Pitch, "Maybe he's finally lost his mind?" he watched as Pitch easily knocked the man away

Jack glared as Darkness got slowly to his feet, "I don't care what's wrong with him," he motioned at Jamie, "He needs to let him go."

Silver eyes widened at Jack's voice "She promised, promised to let them go." Darkness reeled backwards as his eyes glazed

Pitch stared as Darkness went to his knees, griping the sides of his head. _"What the hell is going on?"_

"You swore to let them go!" Darkness screamed as he threw a ball of shadows

Pitch jumped to the side, watching as the sphere disintegrated into the air, _"He's not even able to keep his shadows solid…" _his suspicions were confirmed as Jamie let out a gasp as the band that had covered his mouth disappeared. He turned and glanced at him, "Jamie are you ok?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah," he sighed with relief as the shadows that held his arms began to dissipate into wisps of black vapor

"Why is Darkness releasing him?" Jack asked as he watched the man try to rush Pitch

Pitch slammed his elbow into the back of Darkness's head, "He's not, something's wrong with him."

"You gave me your word!" silver eyes danced with madness as the spirit formed a scythe of shadows

Pitch had just seconds to form his own weapon, "He definitely hasn't lost his fight though!" he grunted with the effort of keeping the shadow blade from cutting into him.

Darkness's muscles strained as he pressed his weapon downward, he screamed with frustration when it didn't budge. Suddenly there was a loud crack, pain exploded in his head then his vision went black.

Pitch watched as Darkness slumped to the floor, "What the hell just happened?"

"Sorry Pritchard, but I had to intervene."

"Father, when did you get here?" Pitch watched as Chand knelt beside the unconscious spirit, checking his pulse

"Just about the time this guy decided he wanted your head." he got to his feet, "Want to explain to me why the Spirit of Misfortune wants to kill you?"

"That's not Devlon," Jack spoke as he walked over

Chand raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

Pitch glared down at the spirit, "The spirit that inhabits Devlon's body is called Darkness."

"Darkness?" Chand glanced at Rashana, then at Pitch "I have not heard of such a Spirit."

Pitch was surprised, "I thought you knew all the spirits that have been created."

Chand shook his head, "Morana created many spirits without my knowledge before I sealed her away."

"Well this is one spirit we won't have to worry about." Pitch suddenly brought his scythe down; he was surprised as his blade was stopped by Chand's sword. Golden eyes narrowed, "Father, you better have a good reason…"

"He doesn't deserve to die simply for who created him."

Pitch growled, "You have no idea the horrible things he's done! Or the things he has put me through!"

Chand placed his hand on Pitch's shoulder, "He is the one that saved Jackson from Zephar."

"How do you…"

"I watched him that night as he carried Jackson from the volcano. Watched as he pulled the poisonous vapors from his lungs. Give him a second chance Pritchard."

Jack's eyes widened, "I thought it was him when I saw the scars on his palms."

A growl filled the air, Chand ducked just as a figure jumped over him. He raised his sword, "What's an Orthus doing here?"

"That's Ratri; I think she belongs to Darkness." Jack spoke as he stood in front of Jamie

Chand placed his sword back in its sheath, "We mean your master no harm young one. Take him home to recover." he spoke softly as the canine stood growling at them over her fallen master.

Ratri snorted black vapor from her nostrils, she then dragged Darkness into the shadow created by the smoke.

Jack stared at the empty floor, "I hope you know what you're doing dad."

Chand smiled, "Trust me son."

Pitch glared at Chand "He tried to hurt Sophie…"

"He wanted his memories." Jamie spoke up

Chand glanced at him, "What do you mean Jamie?"

"Well, when he came he spoke about finding his memories. Then when Sophie touched his face a bright light exploded and he went into this trance. Then when Sophie left he woke from it."

Chand frowned, "Sophie..." he glanced at Rashana, "You didn't…"

Sapphire eyes were unapologetic, "I told you I was going to, I was not going to lose her."

"Mom what are you talking about?"Pitch narrowed his eyes

Rashana glanced at Chand, "Perhaps we should all have a seat."

Chand sighed, "Come let's go to the living room."

(At Gaal's Castle)

Ratri nudged her master, both heads whined when he didn't respond. She knew he needed help, without hesitation she raced through the castle in search of the weird one. Ratri found him lying on floor, _what was up with the two legs on floors today_; she quickly began pawing at the scientist trying to get him awake.

Gaal yawned as he sat up and stretched, "My that was a fine nap." he glanced at the young Orthus that was pawing at him, "What is it Ratri?" he asked as he got to his feet

Both heads barked, one grabbed Gaal by the lab coat and tugged.

"You need me to follow you?" Gaal smiled when the canine took off, "All right girl." he raced after her. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the still form of Darkness lying in the castle hallway. "Damn ole boy what happened to you?" the scientist asked in concern as he knelt beside his friend

"She promised…" Darkness's voice was low as he curled in on himself

"You are burning up." Gaal frowned as he felt the man's forehead

"Ryu, Melentha…" Darkness groaned as Gaal picked him up and carried him down the hallway to the castle infirmary

Gaal shook his head, "Don't worry chap, I'll have you back on your feet." he spoke as he laid Darkness in the bed.

Darkness's eyes blinked open as he moaned "They're gone…" his voice rasped as his breathing became rapid. Glazed silver eyes shot open wide, they filled with panic as the spirit gasped for breath.

"Calm down Darkness! Everything is ok." Gaal quickly placed a hand to Darkness's neck, "His heart rate is insane." the scientist immediately began attaching leads to his friend's chest. He hooked them to the heart monitor, he frowned, "215, dear Moon he's having a panic attack!" Gaal quickly grabbed a syringe from the drawer.

Darkness felt as if his chest was collapsing, he couldn't breathe. He wanted nothing more than to claw the pain in his chest out, wanted to be able to take in the oxygen he was being denied. He felt something prick the crook of his arm, felt cold liquid as it flowed into his veins. There was something like a snap in his chest, then the pain was gone.

Gaal watched as Darkness took a deep breath, then his body relaxed. Silver eyes dulled as the man's head slumped to the side as Darkness went out. The scientist glanced at the heart monitor, relieved that his friend's heart rate was slowing down, yet was still stable. He quickly placed an oxygen mask over Darkness's pale face, he sighed with relief as his friends breathing began to regulate.

On the floor Ratri whined as her master went still, she didn't like him like this.

Gaal smiled down at her, "It will be ok girl. I won't let anything happen to him." he turned back to the unconscious man, "Now let's get that fever under control." Gaal walked over to the sink and filled a basin with cold water. He rung out a rag and placed it on Darkness's forehead, he then pulled up a chair.

Ratri whined, she was relieved when Gaal picked her up and set her in his lap. She lay there watching her master as he slept.

(At the Bennett House)

"Daddy!" Sophie's voice filled the air as she raced into the room they were all sitting in.

Chand smiled as he gathered her into his arms, "You little rascal what have you been up too?"

Bright green eyes sparkled, "I played with Bunny, played hide and seek," she frowned slightly, "Didn't get to play tea party though."

Chand smiled at her, "We'll play tomorrow ok?"

Sophie smiled, "Ok."

"The great Moon playing tea party, now those would make great blackmail pictures." Patrick whispered to Jack

The winter spirit grinned, "Yeah, you should see the ones I have of Pitch."

Pitch glared at the two of them, "I do hope you know I can hear you." he then turned to Rashana, "Now what were you talking about earlier mother."

Chand rose suddenly to his feet, Sophie in arm, "I'll be right back Sophie needs to get to bed."

"What's up with dad?" Jamie asked as Chand disappeared up the stairs

Rashana sighed, "This is difficult for him Jamie. You see, when your father brought me back from death he placed some of his own immortality into my soul so that it would be reborn each time I died." she smiled, "And I in turn gave a part of that immortality to your sister

"To Sophie, why?"

"Your sister was born before her time Jamie."

Jamie looked at Rashana, "I remember that, she was really tiny and had to be in that weird box."

Rashana nodded, "The doctors said that she should have died within moments of being born. You see, she had a hole in her heart and coupled with being a preemie Sophie should not have lived for more than a few minutes."

Pitch stared at his mother, "But why would that make father upset?"

Rashana smiled, "When I gave a portion of your father's power to your sister my own has become weak. Your father fears that the next time I pass from this world I will not be able to return."

Pitch and Jack stared at her, both reeling with the knowledge they might lose her

"It was my decision children, one I would have made for any of you." she smiled at them, "Now, let's not dwell on the negative. Let us celebrate your safe return." Rashana then rose and walked into the kitchen.

"Food always fixes everything in her eyes." Chand spoke softly as he came down the stairs

"Father, is what she says true?" Pitch hung back as the others went into the kitchen

Chand sighed; "It is a possibility Pritchard." he smiled; "Though I am hopeful that having half of what I gave her will be sufficient enough to recall her soul back to the mortal plane." he then turned and walked into the kitchen to join the others.

"What does this mean for Sophie?"

Chand smiled, "Your sister is showing the power she will have once she becomes a spirit."

Pitch's eyes widened, "How…"

Chand shook his head, "Even I am unsure of how Pritchard." he smiled at his son, "Come, let us join the others and leave questions to which there are no answers."

Pitch sighed as he followed, his mind reeling with everything that had happened.

Please review and let me know what you thought. ;) Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, Mothers Day was quite hard for me…and it took me a bit to get back in the grove of writing. Anyway, Till Next Time ;)


	36. Out of the Darkness

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys. I feel I must put in warning for this next arc. It will be a bit…dark; I mean it is Darkness we're talking about. Anyway enjoy.

(At Gaal's Castle)

Lighting flashed across the sky as the storm raged, rain beat down hard upon the earth. Within the castle walls the occupants slept oblivious to the storm that raged outside. For one occupant however the storm that was raging outside the walls was nothing compared to the one that was now raging within his own broken mind.

Gaal checked the silver eyes that stared at the ceiling; they were glazed over and unfocused. Darkness had not moved for two weeks, his body stiff and unresponsive. The scientist carefully placed drops into those unseeing eyes and covered them again with a cloth. The scientist checked the heart monitor, sighing with relief that it was still stable. He then checked the mask that was still providing oxygen for the man whose shallow breathing concerned him deeply. Cautiously he snapped his fingers next to the man's ear, he sighed as once again he got no response. He rose quietly, leaving the room to research more on how to help his friend.

Darkness knew nothing of Gaal's attempts to help him; all that he was aware of were the memories that now ripped through his psyche like glass. His shattered mind trying desperately to piece it all together.

(Flash Back POV)

The air was cold and damp, the sound of trickling water echoed off the gray rocks. A young boy about ten carefully made his way through the cave, his only light a small lantern that was flickering as the tiny flame began to die. Auburn hair glinted in the light as the boy came to a stream of it trickling down from the cave ceiling ahead of him. "Please can I come up now?" silver eyes glanced up at the circle of light above

"Come on rat, you know the rules. Send the gems up first, then you." A cruel voice sneered from the opening.

The boy whimpered slightly as he moved his exhausted body and placed the small bag he had been carrying into a bucket, which was immediately pulled to the surface. He held his breath as time passed, he let it out as a rope was tossed down to him. Quickly he grabbed hold of the rope like it was a lifeline; he cringed as his body scraped against the rock wall as he was pulled to the surface. He had to squint as the afternoon sun hurt his eyes after being in the light deprived cave.

"Grab the bag and let's go ."

The boy glanced at the large muscled man that had pulled him up, "Aeron can I have some water?"

Aeron sneered, "Awww, are you thirsty rat?"

Silver eyes went to the ground; "A little…" he trembled as the man stalked forward and towered over him. The boy whimpered as a large pack was placed roughly onto his back, his weak knees buckled slightly from the weight.

"Too bad, now let's get going." the man sneered as he reached into his own pack

The boy cringed as Aeron snapped a metal collar around his neck, the man then attached a chain to it. He whimpered as Aeron yanked it. He meekly followed behind the man, the pack of gems weighing heavily on him. After hours of walking the boy let out a sigh as a small wooden cabin came into view, he stumbled up the stairs and into the building.

"Hey Valdus! We're back!" Aeron yelled as he roughly pulled the pack from the boy.

"About time Aeron," another man came into the room

"Sorry Valdus, the kid took longer than usual finding the gems, and he didn't find that many as it is." Aeron yanked the chain, sneering as the boy whimpered as the collar rubbed against his neck

Valdus snarled as he walked over, he grabbed the boy by the arm, "What gives brat?

"I tried my best Valdus," a pitiful whimper escaped as the boy cowered from the man's angry glare

"You tried your best?" the room echoed as Valdus slammed his fist upside the boy's head, he sneered as the boy fell to the floor. "When we found you Donovan you were nothing more than a piece of street trash that had nothing but his name! We gave you a home, and this is how you repay us!" he snarled as he loomed over the poor boy "Do you think that we feed you, and give you a roof over your head for you to 'try' 'your' 'best'!" he punctuated each word with a kick to the boy's side

"I'll do better tomorrow I promise!" streams of tears poured from silver eyes as Donovan curled in on himself trying to protect his bruising side

Valdus smirked; "You do that." he pulled the boy to his feet and shoved him toward the kitchen, "Now get us dinner."

" .. sir." Donovan stuttered as he hurried out of the room and into the kitchen. He quickly scooped out two bowls of porridge from the large pot simmering on the small stove. His mouth watered at the sight, but he knew from past experience what would happen if he so much as ate a spoon full without permission. He lowered his head as he came back into the room where the two men were sitting.

"…I'm telling you we've mined it dry Valdus."

Donovan licked his dry lips as he watched Aeron down a canteen of water, he quickly handed a bowl to each of them.

Valdus sneered at the boy, "Well, then we will need to find another cave then won't we?" he set the bowl on the table.

Donovan trembled as Valdus got to his feet; he stood still as the man grabbed the chain that was attached to his collar. He followed as it was yanked as Valdus pulled him upstairs; he shuddered as he was brought to 'his' room. "Valdus, may I please have something to eat?" silver eyes begged the man as he attached the chain to the metal rung in the wall

"You think you deserve to after the piss poor gems you brought in?" the man sneered

Silver eyes went to the floor; "Please…" the door slamming caused him to jump. Donovan walked over to the window, the collar pulling on his neck as he strained to get as close as he could to the rays of sun pouring in. He watched as the sun sank, he whimpered as the moon began to rise.

_"The Moon will bring you nothing but pain."_

Donovan shuddered as the voice filled his mind; he scrambled to the large pile of hay that was his bed. He hated the moon, it brought the night. And night brought the darkness, how he hated the dark. Silver eyes closed tightly as he whimpered, "Please, please make the light come back." he begged the darkness that now engulfed the room

(End of Flashback)

Gaal had just placed a fresh rag on Darkness's forehead when he noticed the man move slightly.

"Please…make the light come back." Darkness's voice was low and broken

Gaal frowned at the pure anguish that had resounded in Darkness's voice "Darkness…" Gaal spoke softly trying to get him to wake up. "Darkness, can you hear me?" he sighed as Darkness once again went still.

Ratri whined from the floor, she pawed at the scientist's leg

"He will be fine," Gaal smiled down at the canine, "Come, let's go grab a bite."

The young Orthus glanced up at her master, she whined as she followed after Gaal.

"I wish I knew what happened to him girl." the scientist spoke as he walked down the castle hallway.

Ratri stopped, she watched as Gaal continued walking. She knew the two legs that would know what happened to her master. She whimpered, maybe the two leg that spared her master could help. Without another moment's hesitation she disappeared into the shadows.

Gaal was unaware of her absence as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Frily, whose my girl?" the spirit smiled as he picked up the purple fish. "Sorry daddy can't stay long, gotta go keep an eye on Darkness." He quickly made his 'jelly' sandwiches and walked back to the infirmary, Gaal frowned as he entered.

The man who just moments earlier had been breathing rhythmically was now breathing as if he were running a marathon. The rag that covered his eyes fell to the bed as he began thrashing wildly, as if he were trying to escape from a monster.

"Darkness! Calm down!" Gaal rushed to his friend's side, he quickly set his plate down and held the man's thrashing limbs. He quickly grabbed the syringe and injected the contents into his friend

Darkness shuddered once as the serum entered his veins, then he went still

Gaal frowned as he caught sight of Darkness's eyes that were now exposed; they were full of panic and fear. "I wish I knew how to help you." The scientist sighed as he replaced the cloth over his friend's eyes.

Darkness's heart began to race as his broken mind was consumed by another memory.

(Flashback POV)

"I'm sorry!" silver eyes begged the man to stop as he curled into a ball as Valdus slammed his foot into his ribs again

"How dare you run from us rat!" Valdus slammed his foot into the boy's face

"Please…"

Valdus sneered down at him, "Just because you're sixteen Donovan you suddenly decide you can just take off?"

The boy whimpered as he was jerked to his feet, a large bruise was forming on his face. He cried out as his arms were yanked behind him. Donovan began to thrash wildly trying to get free

"Stop it brat!" Valdus yelled as he slammed his fist upside the struggling boy's head. He quickly tied rope around the boy's thin wrists, purposely pulling it as tight as he could.

Aeron came running up, his breathing ragged, "About time you caught him." he glared at the boy who was twisting against the ropes that now held him. "Boy he can run."

Valdus grabbed Donovan by the arm, "I'm about to make sure he won't 'ever' run from us again."

"You know we have to find a place to stay, the blizzard will be hitting soon and we're too far from the cabin." Aeron glanced at the snow that had begun to fall faster

Valdus growled, "Fine, I'll deal with him later. Let's go."

Donovan cringed as Aeron grabbed the broken chain that hung from the collar around his neck. Silver eyes fell as he was pulled roughly through the forest; he was on verge of collapse when the light of a cabin appeared through the tree

Valdus glanced at Aeron, "All right, I'll go scout it out."

Aeron nodded, "Just hurry up, it's getting cold out here."

Donovan started to collapse to the snow, he cried out as the collar was jerked upwards.

"Oh no, brat. You don't get to rest, you're the reason we're out here in the first place." Aeron sneered, "And Valdus will finish 'talking' to you once we find a place to ride out the blizzard."

Donovan shuddered as the snow began to swirl as the blizzard began to start; he panicked when Valdus came back after a few minutes.

Valdus sneered at the boy as he walked up, "Come on."

"So the cabin's empty?" Aeron asked as they walked towards the building

"Naw, the guy that lives here said we can stay till the blizzard lets up."

Aeron yanked on the chain pulling their unwilling captive forward as they walked, "What about the kid?"

"There's an old stable we can stash him in till we leave." Valdus laughed

"I'll freeze!" Donovan's eyes widened

Valdus snorted, "That's a risk I'm willing to take, we can always find another worthless piece of trash."

"Help! Anyone!" Donovan cried out as they came closer to the cabin

"Shut it!" Valdus scrambled over to him, he roughly grabbed the thin boy and placed a hand over his mouth. He dragged the struggling boy into the old run down stable. "Aeron any time now." Valdus growled as he struggled to keep hold of the thrashing boy and keep him quiet at the same time.

"Hold your horses." Aeron laughed as he tied a large knot in the center of a rope

"Why do I even put up with you?" Valdus rolled his eyes as he removed his hand from Donovan's mouth.

Donovan didn't have the chance to cry out before the knot was pulled between his teeth. "Mmmmph!" he tossed his head trying to keep Aeron from tying the gag.

Valdus smiled as Aeron pulled it tight around the boy's head. "There," he patted Donovan's face then shoved the boy to the ground.

Aeron smirked as he set his pack on ground, "Here you go Valdus."

Donovan kicked as his ankles were pulled together, he could feel coarse rope as it was wrapped tightly around them. He whimpered as Valdus continued wrapping the rope around his legs till he could not move.

"Can we go now Valdus?" Aeron's teeth chattered

"Yeah," he glanced down at Donovan, "We'll be back after the storm."

Silver eyes watched them leave, he cringed as the door was slammed shut causing the old building to shake. He wriggled his body across the floor to an old moldy pile of hay, ignoring the smell he buried himself the best he could into the straw as the temperature in the stable began to drop.

(End of Flashback)

Darkness suddenly began to shiver violently.

"Damn ole boy what is happening to you?" Gaal cursed as his friend's skin seemed to turn to ice as the spirit trembled. The scientist quickly grabbed blankets and began piling them on top of Darkness, "Ratri come here." Gaal glanced around, "That's odd, where did she go?"

(Ratri's pov)

The young Orthus watched from the shadows as the tall two legs chased the white haired pup through the room of books. She did not understand what 'snake in bed' meant but it was obvious to her that if the pup were caught he would be punished. She whimpered, she did not want the pup punished, he seemed so happy.

"Pitch, leave Jack alone."

Ratri watched as another two legs walked into the room, both heads cocked to the side in confusion. This two legs had wings, the young Orthus had never seen such a thing. Even her master's strange pack member did not have wings.

"When I catch him Tooth I'm going to throttle him, then I'll leave him alone." The one called Pitch growled as he threw a blast of sand at the grinning pup who had taken refuge in the rafters.

"Come on Pitch, it was a joke. The snake wasn't even venomous." The Jack pup grinned as he dodged the sand

The winged one shook her head, "Jack apologize to your brother."

The pup frowned, "Fine, I'm sorry Pitch that you can't take a joke and that you're a spoil sport."

Ratri watched as the pup jumped down, smirking at the tall one. She snorted, the tall one had the same energy as the one that had spared her master, but she knew that that the tall one would not help him. He had tried to kill her master, but perhaps this pup would help her. He had the same energy as the one who had spared her master also

"Come on Jack, you promised you'd show me Russia today." The wing one was talking as she grabbed the pup by his paw.

The pup blushed, "S..ure Tooth," he saluted at the tall one, "See you tonight Pitch."

Ratri watched as the one called Pitch sank into one of the chairs, grumbling something about winter spirits and revenge. She watched as the pup and winged one started out of the room; quietly she followed in the shadows.

"You're going to love Russia Tooth," Jack was saying as he and Tooth started down the hallway, "I always give the country a blanket of snow that will take your breath away."

Tooth smiled, "I bet it sparkles like your teeth."

Jack blushed; he started to speak but was caught off guard as something slammed into him. He yelped as he was pushed into the shadows, he was aware of Tooth's surprised cry then he realized that he still had her by the hand.

The hallway was empty within seconds as the two Guardians were swallowed by the shadows.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I hope that the flashbacks weren't too choppy. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask ;) Till Next Time


	37. Out of the Darkness 2

Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews :) I am sorry it took so long to update this one; I rewrote it like four times before I got it right. Anyway, enjoy ;)

(With Jack)

"Tooth are you ok?" the winter spirit asked as he helped the fairy to her feet

"I'm fine." Tooth glanced around the stone hallway they were in, "What happened, where are we?"

Jack glanced around, "Not sure where we are. But since we were dragged through shadows I bet Darkness had something to do with it."

"But Bunny and North searched Gaal's castle and didn't find a trace of either of them." the fairy frowned, "So why would he attack after weeks of laying low?"

"I…" Jack pushed Tooth behind him as the shadows rippled on the wall; he held his staff in front of him. Blue eyes narrowed as Ratri cautiously emerged from the wall, "All right, I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

The canine whimpered as she went to her belly, her ears flat.

Jack glanced at Tooth, "Ok…"

Tooth smiled at the cringing animal, "What's wrong girl?"

Ratri got to her feet excited at the fairy's soft tone, her serpent tail whipping side to side as she started down the hallway. She glanced at the two confused spirits, she sighed when they didn't follow; black smoke escaped her nostrils in frustration.

Jack startled when Ratri grabbed his staff, "Hey, let go!" the winter spirit tried pulling it from her. He fell on his butt as she released it, "What gives?"

The canine whined and started back down the hall

"I think she wants us to follow her Jack." the fairy spoke as she helped him up

Jack watched as Ratri seemed to smile as she wagged her tail, "You sure that's such a good idea?"

Tooth laughed, "Come on."

Jack sighed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him after the fleeing canine. "Where is she going?" He asked as they followed the fleeing animal down winding hallways.

Tooth watched as Ratri turned into a room, "Looks like we're about to find out."

Both Guardians paused as they came into room that Ratri had entered. They gasped at the sight of the pale spirit that lay before them. The man was hooked up to a heart monitor that beeped slowly, his chest rising and falling slightly. A thick cloth covered his eyes, protecting them from the light of the room.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked as he stared at the man before them.

Tooth frowned as Ratri placed her paw on Darkness's hand, "I don't know Jack."

"Ratri you mangy mutt. Why'd you bring them to my new hideout?"

Tooth and Jack turned as Gaal came up behind them; Jack immediately held his staff to Gaal's throat.

"Calm down boy," Gaal held his hands up, "You are in no danger."

"Then why did Darkness send his dog to kidnap us?" Jack growled

"He didn't, Ratri brought you here on her own." Gaal sighed

"Why?" Tooth asked as Gaal pushed past them and walked over to the bed

Gaal glanced at her, "She must think that you can help him."

Jack glanced at Darkness, "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't know," the scientist spoke as he removed the rag from Darkness's forehead, he dunked it into the basin of cold water, "He has been like this since Ratri brought him home two weeks ago."

Tooth watched as Gaal rung out the rag and replaced it, "What are his symptoms?

Gaal was surprised as she walked over, "You're going to help him?"

Tooth nodded, "I'll try. Now, tell me what's been going on."

Before Gaal could speak Darkness suddenly began to shudder, the machine began to run wild as his heart took off. "This my dear," Gaal motioned to his friend who was now thrashing wildly, he quickly grabbed a syringe from the drawer.

Darkness went still, his heart rate once again stabilizing as his friend injected the serum into his veins. He had no idea of the people that now surrounded him, nor was he aware of any help they were trying to give him. Darkness whimpered slightly as he was once again dragged into a memory.

"You know…Darkness looks like Pitch did that time he trapped Pitch within his memories." Jack smirked, "Talk about irony."

Tooth gasped, "That's it! Sophie must have caused him to regain his memories."

Gaal raised an eyebrow, "Who's Sophie?"

Tooth didn't hear him as she went over to Darkness; she carefully placed her hands to the still spirit's temples. Amethyst eyes closed as she concentrated her power.

Jack watched as bright light flowed from her palms, "But that doesn't explain his reaction…"

The fairy sighed as she removed her hands, "Actually it does," she continued at his confusion, "Think of memories like a river. Normally they flow freely, but Darkness's mind has been tampered with. A figurative dam was built halting the flow of memory. Every now and then a splash of memory may escape over the wall but for the most part he has been denied access to them."

"So what did Sophie do?" Gaal asked, intrigued

Tooth sighed, "From what I can tell Sophie must have broken the dam, allowing all of Darkness's memories to flood his mind at once."

Jack shuddered, "That must have been like pouring salt into an open wound."

The fairy nodded, "His body went into shock from the over stimulation, right now he is trying to sift through his memories."

"And all of his reactions?" the scientist motioned to Darkness whose face was scrunched in agony.

"If Death did the same to Darkness as she did to Pitch, his memories must be bound to his soul." Jack spoke quietly as he stared at the man who began to breathe rapidly. "Which causes his memories to physically manifest themselves."

Gaal stared at his friend, "So there is nothing you can do for him?"

"I could try to block the flow of memory, giving his mind a chance to recover…" the fairy spoke softly

Gaal frowned, "But would you be able to remove the block?"

Tooth nodded, "It would be tricky, but I believe that I would be able to take it down. This time piece by piece so that this," she motioned to the still spirit, "wouldn't happen."

"I don't know…" the scientist was torn. On the one hand he couldn't stand to see his friend suffering, but on the other if the fairy were to decide to not remove the block… Gaal shook his head, "I can't deny him his memories, he was so desperate to find them."

Tooth stared at Gaal, "So you're just going to let him suffer?"

"Dear girl, Darkness is my friend. I do not like to see him like this, but you do not understand how much finding out his past means to him."

Jack stopped Tooth who started to speak, "I understand exactly Gaal. For three hundred years I wandered the world with no memory of who I was or what I suppose to do. It wasn't until recently that I have able to start piecing together what I had lost."

"Jack…" the fairy stared at him, sadness in her eyes as she recalled all the long days the young winter spirit would spend watching his memories. She glanced at Darkness, she sighed, "I will try to find another way to help him."

"I appreciate your assistance. Now, I would be a bad host if I didn't offer you refreshments." Gaal smiled as he started out of the room, "You two like jelly sandwiches?"

Tooth nodded, "I suppose we did skip supper." the fairy spoke as she followed

Jack started after them; he stopped suddenly his hand going to his temple as a sharp pain filled his head.

_"Please just let me go!"_

Jack cringed at the sheer terror in the voice, his eyes widened as he recognized it as Darkness. He glanced at the man who was still as stone, _"Did I imagine that?" _the winter spirit walked over to the bed. Jack cautiously reached his hand to replace the rag that had fallen from the spirit's forehead.

The moment his hand touched Darkness's skin, tendrils of shadows flowed from the spirit and engulfed the winter spirit. When the shadows dissipated Jack stood still, his eyes glazed white.

(Flashback POV)

_"Where am I?"_ the winter spirit shook his head as he glanced around the snow covered forest.

"Brat! I have a good mind to just end you now!"

Jack frowned as the angry voice filled the air, he started towards it. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a man slamming his foot into a young man who was in front of him in the snow.

"Then just do it already!"

The winter spirit recognized the voice, _"Darkness?"_ he frowned as he caught sight of the young boy who was covered in blood and bruises. His own blood boiled at the abuse being shown, he hated that he could nothing to stop it.

"Sorry Donovan, Valdus wants that pleasure himself." the man pulled the boy roughly to his feet. He yanked Donovan's wrists behind him, sneering as he wrapped rope around them

Jack followed behind the pair, his heart breaking at the scene he was watching

Donovan was struggling half-heartedly as he was pulled through the forest; twisting his wrists that were bound tightly behind him.

"By your age rat you'd think you'd figure out there is no escape." Aeron sneered as he pulled to the chain attached to his captive's neck, laughing as the action caused the youth to fall to the ground, "Get up, we're late as it is to meet Valdus because of you."

Donovan didn't respond as he managed to get to his feet, he sighed as they emerged an hour later into a clearing. Silver eyes narrowed as he caught sight of two small figures huddled together in a small cage.

Aeron grinned as he saw the cage, "So you bought two?"

"Told you I was since the kid is eighteen now and we needed to find fresh workers." Valdus got up from the fire he was attending, "They're twins, both parents died in last week's blizzard. Their uncle thought they'd work better if they stayed together."

_"Moon these guys are monsters."_ Jack wanted to freeze both them solid

"How could you bastards buy children! They can't be but four or five years old!"Donovan yelled at the men

Valdus smirked, "The younger the better, helps with the attitude. If we had found you at this age we wouldn't have had to deal with your constant escape attempts for eight years."

_"Darkness has been with these guys for eight years?"_ the winter spirit was horrified as the young man was pulled across the forest

Aeron sneered as he pushed Donovan to the ground in front of the cage, "And tomorrow we won't have to deal with you anymore." He then wrapped rope around thin ankles as he made sure the boy couldn't leave.

Silver eyes glared at them both as the two men walked over to their sleeping packs. He then turned to the two young children, "Hey, my name's Donovan."

Jack watched as the little girl hugged her brother tight

"I'm Melantha and this is Ryu."

Donovan smiled at them, "Everything will be ok."

Ryu shook his head, "No it not."

Silver eyes gleamed, "I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you."

The moonless night became darker as the hours past; Jack watched as silver eyes stared intensely at the flames that still burned in the fire pit. He could tell that Darkness had an idea forming in his head.

"Don't cry, Donvin promised to keep us safe." The little girl whispered to her brother who had begun to cry softly

Jack cocked his head as a look of resolve came across Darkness's face. He watched curiously as the young man cautiously wormed his way over the fire, Jack cringed at the obvious burn of the rope on the boy's skin as he twisted across the forest floor.

"What you doing?" the little girl asked wide eyed as the young man sat with his back to the fire

"Shhhh, don't look." Donovan smiled at the two children, "Just close your eyes." He smiled as they did what he asked.

Jack watched as he took a deep breath, blue eyes widened as the boy plunged his bound wrists into the flames.

Donovan caught the scream in his throat as the hungry flames bit at both the rope and his flesh. The boy held fast, even as the flames licked at his hands. Just when Jack thought the boy wouldn't be able to bear it any longer the rope gave way as the flame ate through it.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you like the story's progression. Again, if there are any questions please let me know ;) Till Next Time


	38. Out of the Darkness 3

Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews. I love reading them. Oh, since I love giving you guys challenges here is the next one. If by…Friday night I get 300 reviews I will go ahead and begin my Pitch and Patrick story a week before I intended ;) (Goodluck) Enjoy

(At Gaal's Castle)

"Jack! Jack answer me!" the fairy desperately tried to get a response from the frozen spirit.

Gaal just stared, "What did he do? We were gone for a few seconds!"

Tooth shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I don't know what happened."

The scientist walked over to the winter spirit, he stared at the boy's pure white eyes, "He seems to be in a trance of some sort…"

Tooth gasped, "That's it Gaal! Darkness's memories must have pulled Jack into them."

"My dear that is imposs…"

"No it isn't." Tooth's feathers fluffed in indignation, "Pitch's memories do the same thing. And since Death obviously did the same thing to Pitch that she did to Darkness then it only makes sense that his memories would act the same way."

Gaal frowned, "But why Jack?"

"Not sure…perhaps Darkness trusts Jack because he also knows what it is like to have no memory."

The scientist stared at the two spirits, "You think that the boy can help Darkness find his way out?"

Tooth sighed, "I hope so."

Of course Jack was unaware of his friend's concern, his mind still entrapped within the rapids that were Darkness's memories.

(Flashback POV)

"Don't stop!" Donovan grimaced as he pulled the little boy to his feet, his face twisting as his burnt hand made contact.

The winter spirit cringed at the pain he knew Darkness was feeling as he followed the three as they ran through the thick forest.

"But I tired…" Ryu whimpered as they continued through the dense forest

"I know, but we can't let them catch us." silver eyes glanced back the way they had came.

Jack also glanced behind them, so far the two men had yet to catch up to them, but he knew it was only a matter of time. They had been running nonstop since Darkness had used the fire to burn through his bonds; only taking short breaks when they became too exhausted to take another step.

"Come on Ryu," Melantha encouraged her brother as they ran

Jack gasped as Ryu suddenly lost his balance as his foot caught a tree root that was concealed in the snow.

Donovan cried out when the little boy grabbed his hand as he fell, agonizing pain shooting through him.

"I sorry!" Ryu began to cry as Donovan's hand began to bleed

Blue eyes stared at the ripped skin on the burnt hand

"It's alright Ryu, I'm fine." Donovan smiled as he cradled the hand against his chest

Jack cringed at the pain he knew must be felt from the contact of the shirt against the burned flesh.

"Look Donvin!" Melantha pointed as they emerged from the forest, a small cabin and barn stood in the clearing.

Silver eyes widened as they caught sight of light pouring from the cabin

"We can hide there." Ryu and Melantha rushed ahead before Donovan could stop them

"Wait you two!" Donovan rushed after them

"And you are?"

Donovan paused as a man and boy walked out of the small barn, both of them staring at him.

Jack stood still watching the scene before him; there was something familiar about those two…

Donovan swallowed involuntarily; every instinct in his body told him to run but he couldn't leave the children. "Ummm, we're just traveling through and got a bit lost."

"Christopher, Samuel, it seems we have guests." A woman spoke as she emerged from the cabin. Her hazel hair flowing around her in the breeze, sapphire eyes glanced at the young man standing in front of her husband, "But it seems you already know that."

_"Wait…I know that voice."_ Jack stared at the woman; he glanced at Darkness who was panicking at sight of Ryu and Melantha each holding the hand of the woman as she walked up.

"Come on you two, we have to go." Donovan's voice echoed with urgency

Jack watched as the boy jumped when the collar that was still around his neck moved, the winter spirit could see Darkness's face fall when he turned and saw the chain in Christopher's hand.

"Interesting accessory." golden eyes bore into silver ones, "Now, would you like to explain this?"

Donovan shuddered, "Please sir, they're coming for us."

"Who?"

"That would be us."

Jack watched as Ryu and Melantha ran to Donovan, burying their faces into his legs as Valdus and Aeron emerged from the tree line.

Valdus glanced at the man holding Donovan's chain, "I believe that those three belong to us. So if you don't mind I'll be taking them back with me, sorry if they caused you any trouble." He sneered as he walked forward, "When we get back to the camp I'm going to…" he stopped abruptly when a sword suddenly appeared at his throat.

"What the hell?" Aeron glared at the man who held his sword to his brother's neck

_"I thought I knew them,"_ Jack was astonished as he saw the sword, _"That's dad and mom!" _he glanced at the short young boy with sandy blonde hair that was glaring at the two men, _"And that's Sandman as a human." _he smirked

"You're trespassing on my property. I would like it if you would remove yourself." golden eyes flashed with anger as he held the sword inches from the man's throat

Jack glanced at Donovan who was staring in disbelief at this stranger that was defending him from the men who had tormented him all his life.

Valdus glared as he motioned for Aeron, "I hate to tell you, but there are two of us and only one of you." he grinned, "I like those odds, old man."

Christopher ran his hand through his white hair, golden eyes danced with amusement, "Sir, even if there were fifty of you." He smirked, "I would still have the odds in my favor."

Jack chuckled, _"So that's where Pitch gets it from…"_

Valdus glared, "Cocky are we?"

"Rachel take these three into the house, they look like they could us some food."

"Come along dears," the woman called softly to the children she frowned as the three stayed where they were.

Christopher shook his head, "Here," he motioned to her, he handed her the chain, "Now get them inside, this is about to get ugly."

Jack watched as Donovan followed mechanically as the woman gently pulled on the chain; he was surprised when Darkness's voice filled his mind.

_ "I just traded masters, but maybe these people will be kinder than the last."_

The winter spirit's heart fell at the sheer hopelessness in his voice. He followed behind them.

Donovan glanced down at the two children that were clinging to him as they walked toward the cabin, "Everything will be fine."

Rachel smiled at them as they entered the small cabin, "Of course it will dears."

Donovan was surprised when she dropped the chain and walked into the kitchen. He was equally surprised when she remerged with three small bowls of food.

Sapphire eyes softened as the boy's expression, "Have a seat."

Jack shook his head in sympathy as Darkness did so as if it were a command.

"Here." she handed a bowl to Ryu and Melantha who had also sat on the floor beside him

Donovan stared at her as she offered him a bowl, he reached for it awkwardly

Rachel gasped as she caught sight of his burned hands, "Oh my word!" she immediately set the bowl on the floor as she knelt beside him, "Let me see."

Donovan flinched as he held his hands for her to look at them

"How did this happen?" her voice was a mixture of anger and sympathy

"I…we had to escape!" the boy broke down, "Please don't send us back with them!" He startled when he was pulled into her embrace

"Shhh, child." Rachel spoke soothingly as the youth buried his head into her shoulder, "We will not let them take you, you're safe now."

Jack could tell from the expression on Darkness's face that 'Safe' was a word he wasn't used too.

"You promise?"

The winter spirit could hear the desperation in those words

Sapphire eyes stared into silver ones; "I promise child." she smiled as she got to her feet and walked out of the room. Minutes later she returned, "Now this will hurt but I promise it will help."

Jack grimaced as she began to doctor Darkness's hands, _"I know exactly how bad that hurts…"_ he thought as the boy's face filled with pain though he made not one sound.

(End of Flashback)

Gaal watched as Darkness's face twisted in pain, "I can't tell what is causing his pain..."

Tooth glanced away from Jack, "It's not really anything that you can help with Gaal, Darkness is reliving the pain of whatever memory he is experiencing."

"How is the boy?" Gaal asked as he replaced the rag on his friend's forehead once again, trying to keep his temperature under control

"Jack is fine, though he's still trapped within Darkness's memories." The fairy sighed as she stared at the winter spirit who stood as a statue, his eyes still solid white.

"Why don't you try to wake him?" Gaal asked as he replaced an empty iv bag

Tooth shook her head as she sank into a chair beside Jack, "I don't know what that would do to Darkness. Now that he has joined his psyche with Jack's I could very well damage it beyond repair if I were to pull Jack's conscious from it since Darkness's mind is already so broken."

Gaal checked the heart monitor, and then he too sat in a chair, "Well hopefully he can help Darkness to wake up."

The spirit in question of course remained still, as he remained tied the swirling memories rapidly flowing within the shattered mind of Darkness.

(Flash Back POV)

"May I have some more?"

Jack had to grin at the little boy who had just downed his third bowl of soup.

Rachel smiled at Ryu as she helped Donovan eat his own fourth bowl, "Of course little one." She motioned to Samuel, "Dear, please go grab another bowl."

Jack watched as his eldest brother gave a thumbs up and walk into the kitchen

"This is good." Melantha smiled as she shoved another spoonful of food into her mouth

"It is," Donovan smiled at the little girl, silver eyes then glanced at his bandaged hands, _"I wonder if they'll keep me since I can't work…"_

Jack shook his head at Darkness's comment

Donovan startled when the door to cabin opened and the woman's husband came in

Jack's eyes widened as he caught sight of the blood on his father's sword.

"So have you found out anything about our guests?" Christopher spoke as he wiped his blade clean; he then laid it next to the door.

"Not much dear," Rachel frowned as Samuel came back into the room and handed the bowl to Ryu, "But enough to know that those two need to be buried deep within the earth's core."

Golden eyes gleamed as he caught sight of the bandages on Donovan's hands, "Damn, I didn't see that before." he glanced out the window; "If I had I wouldn't have let them off with just a few scars." he looked at Samuel, "Samuel, go see if you can find those two. I believe I'm not finished 'talking' to them yet."

Jack watched as Samuel nodded and walked out the door _"Those guys better hope Sandman never finds them."_ the winter spirit shuddered at the anger he heard in his father's voice

"By the way they were running I doubt he'll find them…" Christopher chuckled

The little boy's eyes widened, "You chased them away?"

Christopher smiled down at Ryu, "That I did, those two will not be bothering you again." he then glanced at Donovan, "Let's get that from around your neck."

Donovan stiffened as the man knelt beside him; he shuddered as Christopher pulled on the collar

"Stupid bastards… should have cut their damn heads off…" golden eyes gleamed as he caught sight of the raw skin under the metal.

"Christopher, there are children present." Rachel scolded her husband as she took the children's empty bowls. She smiled at them, "Come my dears let's get you two to bed."

Ryu laughed as he and his sister were picked up and carried down the hall

"What about Donvin?" Melantha asked as she glanced back

"He'll be along shortly." Rachel smiled as she took them into a room

Donovan panicked when they left his sight; he started to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the man beside him.

"Calm down son, it will be ok." Christopher spoke softly, "I need to get this off," he frowned as he pulled on the collar, "Seems like this thing hasn't been removed for months."

"That's not far off…"

"Really should have just taken off their heads…" Golden eyes narrowed as he took hold of the metal band with both hands

Jack watched as his father's muscles bulged as he simply pulled the collar apart.

Donovan startled when the collar snapped off.

"There," Christopher tossed the collar and chain across the floor in anger, "Name's Christopher by the way."

Donovan watched as the man got to his feet, "Donovan, sir."

Christopher smiled at him, "Well Donovan, we'll talk in the morning. Right now I want you to get some rest."

"Can I please go check on Ryu and Melantha?" the boy spoke cautiously, _"Usually masters don't want slaves kept together but I can at least make sure they're ok."_

The winter spirit sighed at Darkness's last thought, _"Poor Darkness, he doesn't realize he's free…"_

"Of course." Christopher helped him to his feet, "Your siblings are just down the hallway."

"They're not…" he paused, perhaps the man would be more likely to keep them together if he thought they were related "Thank you sir." he started toward the room he had seen the woman take them

"…and then Donvin busted open the cage."

Jack had to laugh at the excitement in Ryu's voice; he also had been impressed by the young man who had literally torn open the wooden cage with bleeding burnt hands. Jack smiled as he followed behind Darkness and caught sight of the two children huddled together on the mound of soft blankets that had been placed on the floor

"That sounds like quite a story." the woman laughed as she handed them another blanket

"And then when the big guy woke up and ran at him, Donvin hit him with one of the bars. It made him fall to the ground." Melantha smiled as she grabbed the blanket

Jack watched Donovan glance at the floor, clearly embarrassed at the admiration in the little girl's voice

"Well, he is certainly brave." Rachel smiled at Donovan as she caught sight of him in the doorway, "Are you hurting?"

Donovan shook his head, "I just wanted to check on the kids."

Sapphire eyes filled with sympathy, "Come on, I made you a pallet to sleep."

"I can stay with them?"

Rachel smiled at the relief in his voice, "Of course."

Donovan walked in the room and sat on the mound of blankets that had been set up next to the wall. He watched as Rachel walked out the door, he startled when Ryu and Melantha came over and laid their heads in his lap. He smiled down at them as the two children began falling asleep.

Jack watched as Darkness laid his head against the wall, exhaustion taking hold and within minutes he was out. Blue eyes glanced around as the entire room began to shift, _"Guess it's on to another…"_

The scene changed as the memory swirled past, this time they were outside the cabin.

Jack watched as his father handed a small bag of coins to Darkness

"Here, this should be enough to get you guys started."

"I can't thank you enough sir." Donovan spoke softly as he accepted the gift

"Now, you and your siblings are welcome to stay." Christopher smiled as Ryu chased Melantha across the yard

"I know sir, but I want to give my family a new start." he smirked, "And you're about to have a new addition to yours."

Jack laughed as his father turned red, he glanced as his mother came from the cabin her stomach much rounder.

Rachel laughed, "That is no reason for you guys to leave."

"We have been here for almost a year now," he smiled, "Spring is the best time to begin a new life."

Jack smiled as his mother hugged Darkness

"I wish you the best." she smiled as she stepped back

Donovan was surprised when Samuel walked up to him, "You have something for me?" the young man smiled as Samuel made signs with his hands.

Blonde hair bobbed as he held out his hand, he placed a small white stone attached to a gold chain into Darkness's palm.

"That is a Cherika Stone; it will illuminate even the darkest of night." Christopher spoke as Donovan placed the necklace around his neck

Jack watched as silver eyes filled with gratitude

"Thank you Samuel," Donovan shook the boy's hand, "I will treasure it always."

The winter spirit watched as the three said their goodbyes then they headed into the forest, ready to begin anew. He then noticed that the background began to shift, as if on forward fast. Blue eyes widened as memories began rushing by him so fast that he was sure he was going to be sick. _"Dear Moon, is this what Darkness has been going through for two weeks?" _Jack watched as memory after memory played as the flow continued out of control, "I have to find a way to slow down this down…I wonder…" he held his hand palm up, he yelped as a bolt of ice shot into the air. _"Well that did it…"_ Jack was stunned as the memory flow seemed to freeze. He scanned the memory strand, _"This looks like a good place to go…"_

Once again the scene changed as the winter spirit was engulfed within a memory.

Please review and let me know what you thought, I rewrote this one a couple of times. The first few didn't flow well…anyway good luck with the challenge. ;) Till Next Time.


	39. Out of the Darkness 4

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you, you keep me writing as quick as I do. I woke at two in the morning for this chapter (curse inspiration). Anyway I hope you enjoy, I was quite proud of how it turned out. Enjoy.

(With Jack)

The winter spirit smiled as Ryu dropped the arrow for the hundredth time.

"I can't do it." The little boy pouted as he reached down and retrieved the arrow

Donovan smiled down at him, an arrow notched in his own bow, "You'll get the hang of it Ryu. It's like I taught you, pull back and…release."

Jack watched as Darkness's arrow streaked through the air and hit the target's center

"Donovan is so much better at that than you." Melantha smirked as she walked up, a handful of sticks in her arms

Ryu huffed, "Yeah well…I'm only ten."

Jack chuckled as Melantha rolled her eyes

"Hey Donovan are we going to visit the village soon?" the girl asked as the three headed back to the small cabin

Donovan laughed, "Of course we are."

Ryu moaned, "But it's a five day journey, and my butt's still on fire from yesterday."

"If you hadn't put that snake in your sister's bed I wouldn't have had to tan your hide." Donovan chuckled, "But don't worry Ryu; we won't be leaving for a couple of days." He glanced at Melantha as he grabbed his coat and pack, "You're in charge ok?"

The little girls eyes widened, 'Please don't go, what if something happens?"

Jack watched as Darkness knelt beside her and embraced her

"I'll be fine sis; I have to make one last trip to get some gems to trade and then we'll be set for the upcoming winter." He smiled as he got to his feet, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Promise?" both of the children's voice synchronized

"Promise."

Jack shuddered as a sense of foreboding overcame him as the memory began to shift again.

(At Gaal's Castle)

"Do you have to do that in here?" the fairy huffed as Gaal sat in front of a table full of different beakers.

"I have lots of work to do and I can't leave Darkness alone." the scientist replied as he selected two beakers of liquid

"How long has it been?" Tooth asked as she glanced at the clock

Gaal glanced up from the two vials he was mixing, "What do you mean?"

"Since Ratri brought us here." the fairy shook her head as the scientist continued pouring the two liquids between the beakers

"Hmmm, I believe you've been here for about four hour's now." he glanced at her, "Why?"

Tooth grinned, "Well, if we're gone for too long Pitch will come looking for us."

"You mean that grey skinned fellow who seems to have a knack for escaping?"

Amethyst eyes rolled, "That's him. But I guarantee you that if he comes looking for us he's not going to be worried about escaping."

Gaal raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I get you." he glanced at the two spirit's that were still trapped within the memories, "Well, would you like to go tell him that everything's ok?"

The fairy laughed, "Oh no, I'm not leaving Jack here by himself." She glanced at the still winter spirit, "I'm sure he will find a way his way out soo…" she cried out when the room filled with the sound of an explosion. Amethyst eyes stared at the scientist who now held two smoking beakers, his face blackened.

"Note 24, when mixed together chemicals X and Z produce an explosion of miniature proportion." Gaal smiled as he wrote in his notebook

"And what would you have done if they had produced one of massive proportion!" the fairy was livid

Gaal laughed, "Then my dear, there wouldn't have been a Note 24." He rose from his chair, "I'll be right back, have to get some new chemicals."

Tooth shook her head as the scientist walked out of the room.

(Flashback Pov)

The winter spirit followed through the damp cave behind Darkness, _"I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

Donovan stopped at a small indention in the wall, he dropped his pack and pulled a pickax from it, "All right, just a few more gems and we'll be able to buy everything we need for the rest of the winter."

Jack watched as he began to strike the wall, pausing periodically to gather small gems that fell amongst the rocks. Blue eyes narrowed as the shadows shifted slightly, _"Wait…is that?" _his breath caught in his throat as the face of Death materialized from the shadows.

_"Time to come home son."_

The winter spirit shuddered as her voice filled his mind, blue eyes watched in horror as the shadows swirled around the stalagmites.

Donovan had just enough time to glance up, then he was buried beneath the falling ceiling.

Jack shuddered as rocks fell though him, when the collapse was over he stared with disbelief at the scene before him. Darkness was concealed under tons of granite; the only part of him exposed was his face. The winter spirit's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the blood flowing from under the rocks that were crushing the life from their victim. Frozen tears began to flow as Darkness's silver eyes began to dim as his life began fading.

"I c..an't le..ave them." the man moaned as he tried to move, a strangled sound escaped him as he took in a breath.

The winter spirit turned his head as blood began running from the corners of Darkness's paling lips. _"He's got to wake up now…"_ Jack cringed as the sound of gasping filled the air as the man. The boy was horrified as hours later the air still reverberated with broken gasps as Donovan refused to let go.

_"My you are a stubborn one, just like your father."_

Jack frowned as Death's silk voice echoed as the shadows flowed across the stones encasing the doomed man, _"What the hell is Death doing?" _he watched in anger as the shadows caressed Darkness's paling face

_"You have your father's eyes child_." Death's voice held a tone of humor, _"I hope you have inherited his strength and power as well."_

"Donovan!"

Jack was startled as Ryu and Melantha's voices echoed through the cave, he watched as silver eyes widened in fear as the children's steps drew closer. His heart clenched as the two fell on their knees beside Darkness

"Go..ba..ck its no..t safe." Donovan's voice rasped as the children began trying to remove the rocks from him

"We're not leaving you!" Melantha sobbed

"You're our big brother and family don't abandon each other." Ryu spoke with determination

_"Awww, how sweet Donovan. You've found some friends…I can use them." _

_"She wouldn't…"_ the winter spirit received his answer as the shadows swirled upwards again. He covered his ears as screams filled the air as the ceiling caved in, burying the occupants of the cave. When the dust settled the cave floor was covered with mounds of rock, the winter spirit lost his stomach as he caught sight of a small pale hand that seemed to reaching from one of the piles.

"Frost?"

Jack whipped around as the shadows in front of him spoke, "Darkness?"

"Why are you here?" the voice spoke with confusion

The winter spirit started to speak, his breath caught in his throat as the man emerged from the shadows. The spirit's body was the exact image of Pitch, down to the Nightmares Kings infamous robe. His face was that of Devlon, his hair however was tinged with an auburn tint. Jack recoiled slightly from the lifeless gleam reflected in the spirit's silver eyes. He chose his next words carefully, "I'm here to help you."

The man cocked his head slightly, "I didn't ask for it…"

Jack continued hesitantly, "You kind of did, your memories dragged me in here."

Silver eyes filled with horror, "You've seen my memories?" the spirit's face twisted with pain, "How much have you seen?" the man's voice was low

"Up to this point," Jack stared at him, "The memory has yet to shift."

Darkness glanced at the mounds of rock that marked his final resting point, "That's because I'm not dead yet…" He shuddered, "I stayed long enough to hear their hearts stop."

The winter spirit was at a loss for words

Silver eyes filled with sadness, "I did everything I could to save them Frost, I did everything my mother wanted…"

"Wait…" blue eyes widened as he recalled what Death's voice had said, "So she wasn't just joking you're…"

Darkness hung his head in shame, "The son of Death."

"Whoa, how is that possible? I didn't even know she had a husband?"

Darkness shook his head, "I have no idea who my father is…"

The winter spirit filled with sympathy, "Darkness, you have to let the past go." he motioned around the cave, "Dwelling here in your memories is destroying you."

"I deserve to be destroyed," Darkness glared at him, "I failed them Frost!"

The winter spirit carefully made his way to the man, "Darkness..."

"They died because of me! Because my mother wanted my damn power they died!" Darkness seemed to ripple as his skin began to turn to wisps of black smoke

"Darkness wait!" the winter spirit surged forward, he slammed his fist on the ground as all his hand grasped was shadows. _"I have to help him…"_ Jack sighed as the memory strand once again surged forward rapidly

(End of Flashback Pov)

"Note 37. Chemicals H and K when mixed together create a vapor that is potent enough to render a spirit paralyzed."

Tooth rolled her eyes as she wrote in the notebook; "Anything else I should add?" the fairy smirked as she glanced down at the paralyzed scientist

"Side note, does not affect internal muscles such as organs and vocal chords."

"Lucky you…" she finished writing, "So, how long will you be like this?"

Gaal tried to move, he sighed, "Not sure…" alarms ringing suddenly filled the air, "Tooth check on Darkness!"

The fairy quickly rushed to bed, "Gaal his heart rate is through the roof!"

"The drawer beside the bed, there is a vial of yellow liquid use that quickly!"

Tooth quickly did as he said, she sighed with relief as Darkness's heart rate began to slow "What is that stuff?"

"It's an extract of my own invention; it releases a chemical that calms the heart." Gaal grinned as his muscles twitched, "Side note to that side note spirit begins to regain movement within five minutes."

Tooth shook her head as she checked Darkness's other vitals, "You are something else Gaal."

"Back, back you monster!" the scientist shouted suddenly as Ratri trotted over to him

The fairy laughed as the canine proceeded to lick the scientist's face with her two tongues, "Awww, that's sweet." Tooth smirked as she replaced the rag to Darkness's forehead as Gaal sputtered in vain for Ratri to leave him alone

(Flashback POV)

_"Dear Moon, why do I always find myself here?"_ the winter spirit shuddered as he leaned against the stone walls. Jack sighed as he glanced at the man on his knees, chains binding him to the cell wall; _"Guess Death has always been a bitch."_ he glared as the woman sneered at the bound man

"Now let me see them!" Donovan twisted against the chains that held him to the magma dripping walls.

Emerald eyes rolled, "Still going on about those little brats?" Death huffed

"I have done what you have asked Death." Donovan snarled at her

Death smiled, "You have been very helpful Darkness, showing Pestilence how to cloak his poison within shadows…" she snapped her fingers, "Very well, I will allow you to see them as a reward."

Jack watched as Ryu and Melantha rose from the shadows, his heart clenched at the sheer terror etched on the children's faces.

"Never say I didn't do things for you." Death laughed as the children appeared.

"Ryu, Melantha!" Donovan ignored her as the two children raced over to him

"Donovan!" Melantha threw her arms around his neck, "We haven't seen you for weeks."

"Shhh, it's ok sis…" silver eyes narrowed suddenly at Donovan caught sight of Ryu, "Ryu, what happened to you?"

Jack frowned as he too noticed the lines of scars on the boy's chest

The boy hung his head, "The shadows are mean…"

Donovan saw red, "Death you bitch! You swore to me…"

Death smirked, "I told you 'I' wouldn't hurt them. Never said anything about my servants." She patted his face, "Besides the gems that were harvested were worth so much." she then turned and left the cell, the air reverberating as the iron door slammed.

Donovan didn't even take notice of her leaving as he whispered comforting words to his siblings, "It will ok guys, I'll find a way to get us out of here."

Jack watched as tears began to fall from the little girls eyes, he was astonished as her tears transformed in midair into small diamonds that clattered to the stone floor

"Shhhh, Melantha." Donovan spoke softly as the girl continued to cry

"I'm sorry, I just want to go home." she sniffed

"Come here you two."

Jack watched as he managed to change positions so that he was sitting cross-legged, the children immediately laid their heads in his lap

"Donovan will you sing to us?" Melantha glanced up at him

Silver eyes closed as he took a breath, Donovan began to hum softly

The winter spirit was surprised as the humming switched to words

"Do not cry my child, do not fear. Never will you be alone, I will always be near. When the night is dark, when the shadows fall I will protect you from all. Wipe the tears from your face; sorrow shall not dwell in the place. For eternity I will fight, ceaselessly to bring you into the light." Donovan continued to sing softly, his voice calming the children so that soon they were sleeping soundly.

"Can't you just leave?"

Jack jumped slightly as Darkness emerged from the wall, blue eyes filled with sympathy at the look of sorrow that was reflected in the man's eyes as he gazed at the scene before them, "I didn't know you could sing."

Darkness stared at him, his eyes narrowing, "It was the only thing that would calm them."

"Was that her power?" he motioned to the little girl, "That her tears were gems?"

"No it was their curse." Darkness continued at his confusion, "Melantha was the Spirit of Emotion, Ryu the Spirit of Misery. Death discovered that physical pain would cause Ryu's tears to become gems, emotional pain did the same to Melantha."

Jack shuddered

Silver eyes gleamed, "I agreed to help her so that she would not hurt them. Yet, she found ways around her oath."

"What was her oath exactly?"

Darkness crossed his arms and glared at him

The winter spirit huffed, "Look Darkness I understand that you don't trust me but I swear to you all I want is to help."

"Death swore that she would not harm them and that she would let them go." a look of pain crossed his face, "She let them go, just like she promised."

The winter spirit filled with sympathy, "Darkness, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity!" Darkness's eyes flashed, "I just want to die!"

Jack recoiled at the agony in his voice

"I don't want to continue on anymore, I have nothing left to live for Frost." Darkness fell to his knees, "Those two were my reason for living. I would have given my life for them, but instead they were the ones that lost theirs."

"I can't let you die Darkness," Jack took a small step towards him

"Why should you care?" Darkness glared at him

"I just have this feeling in my heart that your purpose is not over Darkness, that your place in this world is important."

Silver eyes glanced at the sleeping children, "My purpose ended with them." he glanced at Jack, "We will not be meeting again." his body rippled as he began to dissipate

Jack's eyes widened as he realized what Darkness was doing, "Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you fade away now." the winter spirit surged forward, clasping his hand onto the man's shoulder

Darkness screamed as ice began to encase him the moment the winter spirit's hand touched him. Silver eyes glared at the boy, "Why, why won't you just let me go?" he struggled as the ice stopped just below his neck, "I don't deserve to live after all I've done," his eyes flashed, "Do you even know how many lives I've taken?"

Jack shook his head, "No I don't Darkness, but I do know that you deserve a second chance." he glanced at the memory that was now frozen, "From what I've seen you were dealt a pretty shitty hand."

"They…"

Jack knelt beside the frozen spirit, "Darkness, you can't blame yourself…"

"Please…just let me fade away."

Jack shook his head, "No, I refuse to let that happen." he got to his feet, "Now please don't hate me…" the winter spirit closed his eyes as he placed his palms to Darkness's temples

Silver eyes widened, "What are you doing!"

"Not sure, just a hunch…" Jack spoke as his palms began to glow, he cringed as a scream filled the air then the entire cave seemed to melt as both Jack and Darkness burst into white light.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought :) Also, this Friday I will post my Pitch and Patrick story as promised ;) I hope you guys are having a great start to your summer. Till Next Time.


	40. Out of the Darkness 5

Thank you to those of you that reviewed :) I love hearing from you guys, you are my inspiration. Sorry I'm late updating, was in Tenn. on vacation. ;) Disclaimer, I own only the story and my characters, all others are not mine. Enjoy

(Gaal's Castle)

"Jack, Jack can you hear me?"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion as the winter spirit began to come to, "Tooth…" he shook his head as he caught sight of the fairy hovering in front of him, "What happened?"

"You've been trapped within Darkness's memories for almost seven hours now." Tooth spoke as she checked him over

"Darkness!" the winter spirit glanced at the bed where the spirit in question was laying. He cringed at the sheer agony reflected in the silver eyes that stared back at him.

"That was my one chance…" Darkness's voice was hoarse as he closed his eyes, "My only chance to leave this world."

Tooth looked at Jack questionably as Gaal checked Darkness's vitals, "What does he mean?"

Jack sighed, "Darkness wanted to die, that's why he stayed so long within his memories. He was trying to simply fade away."

Gaal glanced at Jack, "Should I keep him under surveillance?"

Silver eyes opened as Darkness growled, "Don't bother, I can't die now." He glared at Jack, "Like the Children of Moon I died before I became a spirit. And since Death is the one who created me she must be the one to release me." He sighed, "Which she'll never do."

"Darkness…I" Jack glanced at Tooth, "Hey do you mind giving us a few minutes?"

The fairy nodded, "Gaal, shouldn't we get Darkness some food?"

The scientist caught her meaning, he glanced at his friend, "I'll be right back Darkness."

Darkness watched them leave, he glared at Jack who sat in the chair next to the bed, "Just leave Frost." He sighed as he sank back into the bed.

"No, you're going to listen to what I have to say."

Darkness raised an eyebrow at the serious tone in the winter spirit's usually playful voice, "I'm listening."

Jack took a breath, "I know what it's like to want to fade away, to just want to disappear from the world. For three hundred years I wandered this world alone with no purpose at all." He glanced at Darkness, "I had no one Darkness, not a single soul could see me. And the spirits that could wanted to end me," he smirked, "Not many of them liked me for some reason."

Darkness rolled his eyes, "It could be your annoying personality."

Jack smiled, "I thought that was it." His face became serious again, "But once I found my center Darkness everything changed. I found where I belonged, what my purpose was."

"I highly doubt I'm 'Guardian' material boy." He huffed as he crossed his arms

"I'm not saying that you have to be a Guardian to find your purpose Darkness, I'm saying that you need to find the one thing in this world that you're good at."

"I'm good at killing people…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Darkness."

Darkness closed his eyes, "My purpose was to protect those two Frost, and I failed at that."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Jack chose his next words carefully, "I really don't think…I don't think their gone."

Silver eyes snapped open, "Is that your plan Frost! To fill me with false hope so that I spend eternity searching for ghosts!"

"Hear me out Darkness, I have been thinking about the oath that Death gave you. And I don't think that she could kill them without breaking it."

Darkness's eyes narrowed, "Explain."

"Well, she said that she wouldn't harm them correct?"

"Correct, but you saw that she got around that by having her servants do it for her."

"True, but only Death herself could release their souls right?" Jack glanced at him

Darkness sat up, "You're right… and if she did…"

"Then by technicality she would be causing them harm which in turn would break her oath."

A look of hope filled Darkness's face, "So there is a chance that they are still alive…" his voice was barely a whisper

Jack nodded, "I believe with all my heart that there is Darkness." He smiled, "I promise that I will help you find them."

Darkness stared at him, "You really are something else Frost. How can you be so forgiving?"

"What do mean?"

"You forgave Pitch when he tried to use your fear to regain power so that he could try to destroy the Guardians again…"

"But he's family." Jack smirked

Darkness shook his head, "How about the fact that the Guardians left you to rot forgotten in the world, yet you came to their rescue when they needed you."

Jack smiled, "I mostly did it to get on Bunny's nerves."

Silver eyes gleamed, "Ok, how about me Frost? I have tried on several occasions to kill you, I have kidnapped you trying to use you as bait to kill your brother. And what's to say that I won't try to kill him again?"

"From where I'm sitting Darkness you're in no condition to do anything at the moment."

Darkness had to agree with that statement, since he could barely lift his arms yet alone fight the Nightmare King, "How about when I recover in a few days hmm, then what?"

"I highly doubt that Pitch would go without a fight," he grinned, "Plus you can't hurt him without hurting yourself."

"Touché." Darkness sighed, "So is it pity?"

Jack smiled, "I feel bad for you Darkness, but no it's not pity that makes me want to help you."

Silver eyes gleamed, "Then what is it?"

"I'm not really sure myself," Jack laughed, "But I know that helping you is the right thing to do, so I'm going to whether you want my help or not."

Darkness huffed, "You're as stubborn as a mule."

"A mule?" blue eyes danced with amusement, "You know, you and Pitch have some of the same lines. I think he used that one the other night."

"Speaking of Pitch," Darkness smirked, "You want to include him on your whole 'Let's help the psycho that has tormented you for centuries' plan?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummm, it might not be the best idea…he's still pretty miffed about the whole 'kidnapping' thing."

"Yet me wanting to kill him he's fine with?" Darkness laughed

"Well he's used people trying to do that." Jack laughed, "Plus I imagine he'd return the favor if the opportunity presented itself."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Darkness suddenly slumped back to the bed, "Do you think you could annoy me another time Frost? Seems that being stuck in your memories for a few hours takes a lot out of you."

Jack laughed, "Darkness, you've been trapped for almost three weeks now."

Silver eyes widened, "No wonder I feel so weak…"

"You'll feel better once you get some food into you."

Both spirits turned as Gaal and Tooth walked in, a plate of sandwiches in the fairy's hand.

"Oh hell no, I am not eating 'anything' that you fix Gaal." Darkness glanced at the sandwiches apprehensively, "I've seen what goes on in that kitchen of yours."

Tooth smiled, "Don't worry Darkness, he tried to make you some of 'his' sandwiches," the fairy scrunched her face in disgust, "But I'm convinced that you need something a bit different."

Gaal pouted, "She made me feed them to Ratri."

Darkness glanced at the young canine that was currently licking her lips, "You will not ever lick me again."

Tooth laughed as she handed him the plate, "I managed to find some honey in his cabinets. The sugar will help your body gather its energy back quicker."

"Thank you…" the spirit spoke awkwardly as he managed to take the plate from her

Tooth nodded, she turned to Gaal, "You should make him rest for a few more days. Plenty of fluids and foods that are high in sugar, then he can move around a bit but nothing strenuous."

Gaal nodded, "As you command my dear."

"Come on Jack, we need to get back before we are missed."

Jack nodded, he smiled at Darkness, "Guardians always keep their promises."

Gaal glanced at Darkness as Ratri transported the two Guardians into the shadows, "What did he mean by that Darkness?"

Darkness smiled, "It means that I am not alone anymore Gaal."

(At the Pole)

"Where have you two been?" North scolded as he met the two Guardians as they came down the hallway

Jack glanced at Tooth, "Ummm…."

"Jack was just showing me the sights." The fairy smiled innocently at the man in front of them

"Well I hope it was worth it." North shuddered as they walked

"Why, what happened?" Jack filled with dread

"Pitch happened."

"Oh dear Moon…" Tooth's breath caught in her throat as they came into the kitchen. Plates of food lined the table, she swore one of them moved slightly

Jack glanced around, "Does he know we're here? Maybe we can…"

"There you two are." Pitch frowned as he came in, "I was starting to worry."

"Ummm, what's the occasion Pitch?" Jack asked as his brother sat at the table

"Well it was getting close to supper time and Tooth wasn't here so I decided to fix it for her." He smiled, "It is not fair that she has to cook all the time."

The fairy cringed as she sat down, "That's very…thoughtful of you Pitch."

"More like a diabolical way to poison us." Jack whispered to North as they too sat down at the table of doom.

"I believe I may have to wrestle with some of this." The Spirit of Wonder whispered back as he stared at a plate of what he could only assume was supposed to be 'mashed' potatoes, though what the chunks were he feared to know.

Pitch was blissfully unaware of their conversation as he filled his own plate, "You need to get plenty of the green beans Jack. Vegetables are good for you and will aid in your bodies energy levels."

_"If it doesn't kill me first."_ Jack thought as Pitch placed several spoonsful of 'beans' on his plate.

"Where is Bunny? He should not be missing such a wonderful meal." North managed to sputter after almost choking on the 'potatoes'

"I could go get him." Jack got to his feet

"Sit down Jack, I'll go get him." Pitch smiled as he rose to his feet, "You look exhausted."

"You think he'd notice if we all disappeared." The winter spirit asked as his brother sank into the shadows

Tooth cringed as she forced herself to swallow, "Sorry Jack, but there is no way to get out of this."

"If you two would have come back sooner..." North looked ready to cry as the roll he dropped cracked the table.

A tunnel appearing in the corner pulled their attention to the unsuspecting pooka

"So what did you fix this time Tooth?" Bunny asked as he emerged and walked over.

"Actually Rabbit, I cooked supper tonight." Pitch spoke proudly as he emerged from the shadows

"But you said that Tooth…"

Jack had to keep from laughing at the horrified expression on Bunny's face as the pooka sat at the table

"No, I simply said that supper was ready," Pitch frowned as he sat down, "That just proves that other people should do their share around here instead of Tooth doing it all the time."

Tooth smiled, "Well thank you for your concern Pitch."

"Maybe I fix food next time?" North asked as he forced the food down

Pitch nodded, "That would be great North, we could rotate." He smiled as he caught sight of the doorway, "Samuel! Do you have time to eat?"

Sandman cocked his head in confusion as Jack mouthed 'no' the Guardian shrugged as he floated over. His eyes widened at the sight of the 'food' he glanced at Pitch, images flashing above his head.

"Of course I did Samuel. They are the same dishes I use to make for you and Gwen."

Sandman cringed, he knew that if he left his brother's feelings would be hurt. He sighed and sat at the table, an image of a clock appearing overhead.

"Oh I understand you are busy Samuel," Pitch quickly filled a plate with a little bit of everything on the table, "Here eat before you have to go."

Jack watched as all the Guardians, aside from Pitch who obviously had no sense of taste, chocked down the food. _"I guess this is what it means to be a family. You'd suffer through anything for each other." _He had to smile as the other Guardians gave 'compliments' to Pitch on the food.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I am really excited for the upcoming chapters, I have a feeling you'll enjoy (grins with evil) Till Next Time.


	41. Birthday

Hey guys, thank you for the reviews :) I'm glad you liked Pitch's cooking (so to speak) Sorry about the wait for this, my internet is being stupid…anyway Enjoy.

(At the Pole)

"Jack." golden eyes glared down at the still sleeping winter spirit.

Jack simply groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Jack, I'm not telling you again, get out of bed."

"Five more minutes…" the winter spirit moaned into his pillow as he waved his hand trying to make his brother go away

"Wake him."

Jack yelped as the covers were suddenly snatched off him, he found himself lifted into the air by his shirt. "Pitch!" he glared at the Nightmare that held him in its mouth

"I gave you a chance to get up on your own." Pitch shrugged as Jack was deposited on the floor

Blue eyes glared at him, "Any particular reason you dragged me out of my bed?"

"I will not have you sleeping your life away." Pitch's voice echoed from the closet

Jack yawned as he got up, "Why not?"

"Just get dressed; I'm sure you have responsibilities you're shirking."

Jack pouted, "I do not Pitch, I have been on time bringing winter where I was supposed to."

"And some places you weren't."

"Hey, not my fault I just 'happen' to fly by a few towns." Jack smiled as he got dressed, "So what do you have planned for today huh? Read the library again for the hundredth time?"

"At least I read, and no I have lots of things to do today before Sophie's birthday."

"Birthday?" the winter spirit asked as Pitch walked back into the room

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Did you not pay attention to me? I told you her birthday was today."

"Aww crap!" Jack grabbed his staff, "It completely slipped my mind! After all that crazy stuff with D…" he caught himself, "…I forgot."

"Figures your mind is just as slippery as the ice you control." Pitch grinned as he walked out

"Hey, that's low." Jack pouted as he followed his brother down the hallway.

"Good you two are here!" North bellowed his greeting as they walked by the kitchen.

Pitch stared at the table full of food, "Umm North, how long have you been up?"

The man grinned, "Not important, what is important is that zavtrak is eaten while it's hot."

"Zav…what?" Jack laughed as he sat down at the table, his mouth watering at the smell.

"It is how you say 'breakfast' in my country." North grinned as he sat down

"There's a lot of food." Jack laughed as he glanced around at the different food, "You cooked all this?"

"Da, I cooked all the time when I was bandit." North laughed as he began to fill his plate

"What is all this North?" Pitch asked as he also began to sample each dish

"I made kasha, which is porridge made from different grains. There are also butterbrots, you can either put butter or jelly on them. Tvorog, which is a type of cheese and finally I fixed two different kinds of eggs, boiled or fried egg."

"Well everything looks really good." Jack relished the taste of the food, _"This is amazing…"_ he glanced at Pitch, _"Maybe North can give Pitch lessons."_

"So what is on agendas for today?" North asked as he downed a glass of hot chocolate

"Ummm, I'm meeting with Patrick, then I'm going to Sophie's birthday." Pitch spoke awkwardly.

North grinned at Jack, "I bet you're going to goof off again today?"

"No!" Jack faked hurt, "I have plans for today."

North laughed, "Like finding a snow bank and taking a nap?"

"No, that's tomorrow." the winter spirit grinned

Pitch got to his feet, "North this was amazing, thank you. But I must be meeting Patrick or the idiot will go without me." he then quickly melted into the shadows

"I will see you at the party." North glanced at Jack who started to run out of the room, "It starts at 3 Jack."

The winter spirit grinned, "I'll be there."

North chuckled as Jack disappeared, "He will be late." the Spirit of Wonder then went to his Workshop, cringing as plates crashed as the elves 'washed' them.

(With Pitch)

"Ok, now we need to be as quiet as possible."

_"Yet you continue to babble on like an old woman."_ Pitch rolled his eyes as Patrick led him through the castle hallway

"I mean seriously, this giant is pretty possessive of this ring your after."

"Patrick, will you please shut up?" Pitch glared at his friend, "Are you trying to alert Gowg that we're here?"

"Are you worried?" Patrick glanced at him grinning

"No, I just don't feel like staying in North's infirmary for a week." golden eyes rolled

"Gowg will ne…" a roar shook the stone walls interrupting him, "Ok, so he knows."

"I hate you so much right now." Pitch glared at him as a giant man crashed through the wall sending stone flying everywhere.

"You! How dare you come steal from me!" the giant roared as he griped his giant mace

"Look Gowg we're technically not stealing."

The giant glared at the Leprechaun, "Huh?"

"Well, you see…my friend and I are simply taking something that was stolen from one person that was then stolen from another person." Patrick grinned at the confused expression on the giants face

"I don't understand…so I crush you!"

Pitch leapt over the mace as it crashed down, "And what would you have done if you did understand? Mangle us?"

"You good here?" Patrick asked as he rushed past the giant, slicing at his leg as he did so. Patrick grinned as the giant roared at the pain

"Yeah, you go get the ring I'll keep him busy." Pitch glanced at the giant, "Come on that was nothing but a paper cut." he taunted

Gowg's eyes gleamed, "I will grind you bones to dust!"

Pitch laughed, "Can you say fe fi fo fum for me?" he jumped sideways as the giant tried to stomp him, "All you need is a golden goose and you'd be set."

The giant glared; suddenly he turned to the wall.

"Oh shit!" golden eyes widened as the giant tore a large portion of the wall out and toss it at him. Pitch quickly burst into shadow and slithered up the wall, emerging beside the giant's head as the castle shook with the impact of the crashing wall.

Gowg caught sight of him in his peripheral; with reflexes that seemed impossible for a creature of his size he intercepted the attacking spirit with his weapon.

Pitch grunted as the mace caught him in the side, he slammed into the stone wall. _"Patrick better hurry."_ Pitch thought as he slid down the wall, he clutched his side at the pain of broken ribs.

"Any last words?" the giant sneered as he stalked over to the downed spirit

"How about 'good bye'?" Patrick yelled as he slid under the giant and grabbed Pitch by the arm

Gowg had to cover his eyes as the hallway filled with colored light, he roared when the light cleared and both spirits were gone.

(With Jack)

"Hello?" the winter spirit called as he walked through the dense forest. He whipped around as a chorus of growls erupted behind him. Blue eyes widened at the large pack of about fifteen spiderwolves that were walking towards him, "Hey there guys, you think you could take me to Gaal?"

The largest spiderwolf seemed to grin as it growled orders to his pack.

_"Wish Wind hadn't left to go aid the storm…"_Jack griped his staff tight as the wolves started to surround him, "All right just take it easy." he yelped as one leapt at him, with a quick swing of his staff the creature was knocked backwards.

The other wolves snarled, then the whole pack jumped forward burying the winter spirit underneath their massive bodies.

_"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." _Jack thought as he managed to wriggle his way from under the creatures, once free he took off running. He raced toward one of the trees, just as he jumped up to the first branch something snapped around his ankle.

The alpha grinned as the spirit cried out as he fell heavily to the forest floor, the boy's body paralyzed from where the wolf had bit him.

"This is not good." Jack tried getting his body to respond as yellow eyes gleamed down at him. The winter spirit shuddered as the creature reached for him with its long spider legs, he shuddered slightly as he was lifted into the air.

The other wolves opened their mouths, long strands of web shot from their throats.

"This is both sick and wrong!" Jack yelled as his entire body was wrapped tight. He panicked as his vision went dark as web was wrapped around his eyes, "Wind hel…Mmmph!" his voice was cut off as web plastered itself over his mouth. He grunted as he was dropped.

The alpha wolf sneered down at the boy, whose entire body except his nose was fully wrapped in webbing. He growled at one of his pack members, who quickly picked the bound spirit up and placed the boy across the back of the alpha.

_"Well I did ask for them to take me to Gaal."_ the winter spirit sighed as he felt himself being carried off. After what felt like hours Jack could feel his body starting to recover from the wolf's bite. He was caught off guard as he felt the wolf carrying him stop, he grunted as once again he was thrown to hard ground.

"Refold Wisp I told you and your pack to be back hours ago, you all are grounded."

_"Idiot."_ Jack thought as Gaal's voice filled the air

"What have you brought home Refold?"

"Mmmph, mmph!" the winter spirit struggled against the webbing as Gaal poked at him. Jack glared at Gaal as the webbing was cut away from his eyes.

"I'd know those eyes anywhere." the scientist grinned, "Jack how are you?"

"Mmmph?" the winter spirit glared at him as Gaal helped him sit up

"Your right, silly question." Gaal laughed as he pulled the web from Jack's mouth.

"I need a better way of finding you guys." Jack smirked as the scientist ripped the rest of the webbing off him and helped him to his feet

"Refold apologize to Jack." Gaal scolded the large spiderwolf

The wolf growled as it stalked over to Jack, it went to its belly in front of him.

"Ummm, it's ok Refold no harm done." Jack smiled as he petted the wolf on the head

"Now you all get to your area," Gaal wagged his fingers at them, "And no dessert for you tonight."

Jack laughed as the wolves all lowered their tails and slinked down the hallway, "How's Darkness?"

Gaal huffed, "He's the worst patient. I constantly have to make him get back into the bed," the scientist sighed, "I can't leave him for more than a few seconds."

Jack smirked as he followed Gaal down the hallway, "He's more like Pitch than either of them would care to admit."

"Darkness! Get your arse back in the bed." the scientist yelled as he walked into the room

"You're not my mother." Darkness's voice growled from the shadow in the corner

Blue eyes searched the shadow, grinning as he caught the slight silhouette of the spirit, "Darkness do as Gaal says, you're not even strong enough to meld with the shadows correctly."

Silver eyes glared as Darkness stumbled from the blackness, "I need to find them Gaal and I'm not going to do that lying on my back." the spirit took a step, suddenly he fell forward

"I understand that Darkness, but you're not doing them any favor if you don't recover first." the scientist caught his friend before he hit the floor, "Now get some rest, I'll bring you some lunch."

Darkness sighed as Gaal helped him over to the bed, "Fine."

Jack pulled a chair up as Gaal walked out, "So, any more memories?"

Silver eyes glanced at the winter spirit, "No, I haven't had another memory since you left."

"Oh," Jack looked at the floor, "Sorry about that, I didn't know what I did would block them."

Darkness sighed as he laid back into the bed, "It's all right Frost, you were just trying to help." he glanced at him, "Speaking of which, have you found anything?"

Jack shook his head, "Darkness, I just found out about all this yesterday. It's going to take time."

"I know, I just can't stand the thought of them out there possibly being hurt." silver eyes closed

"I promised I'd help you Darkness, and I will keep that promise." Jack grinned, "No matter how long it takes."

Darkness smirked, "I'll hold you to that Frost." he raised an eyebrow, "So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you." the winter spirit smiled

"Well I'm still alive if that is what you were worried about, though I have yet to regain my full strength." Darkness rolled his eyes, "I can't even merge into the shadows fully."

"All right Darkness, I have lunch." Gaal interrupted them as he came into the room with a tray of food.

"Now these aren't 'your' sandwiches are they?" Darkness glanced at the food

Gaal pouted, "No, I remembered what the fairy said." he grinned, "These are honey sandwiches and I brought a drink I made myself"

"What's in it?" Jack asked as he took a sandwich and a glass.

"It's called Ginger-Lemongrass Soda, and it has sliced and peeled ginger in it. A few stalks of fresh lemongrass, water, a cup of sugar and a few tablespoons of lemon juice."

Darkness sniffed the liquid, "Well it smells ok." he tentively took a sip, he smirked, "Not bad Gaal."

The scientist grinned as Jack also took a sip, "I know my way around the kitchen."

Jack grinned as he downed the glass and finished his sandwich, "Well I better get going, I still have to find a gift for Sophie."

Darkness glanced at him, "The little girl?"

"Yeah, today is her birthday."

A smile came to his face, "She's the one who helped me regain my past…" he handed his plate to Gaal, "Frost…would you..would you mind if I gave her something too?"

"I guess that's ok…" he watched as the Spirit held his palm upwards

Silver eyes closed as Darkness concentrated his power, within moments dark purple shadows began to swirl around his palms, "By the shadows that conceal, by the darkness that refuses to reveal. If one tries to harm the one that holds this charm. Shadows will defend, till the very end."

Jack watched as the shadows began to solidify into a small necklace, a small full moon pendent attached to it, "What's it do?" he glanced at Darkness as he handed the necklace to him

"That necklace is infused with my power Frost," Darkness grinned as he sank back into the bed, "Probably just set me back a few more days…"

"You didn't answer my question." Jack spoke as he examined the pendent, the sheer intricate design of the moon taking his breath away.

Darkness smirked, "If anyone or anything 'ever' tries to hurt your sister while she wears that necklace my shadows will devour them until they are nothing but dust."

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Jack raised an eyebrow

"Would you rather the shadows tickle them?" Darkness huffed, "I have grown to like that little girl and will be damned if something happens to her."

"How do I know you telling me the truth?"

Darkness smirked, "See you are learning. I swear upon pain of death that my gift will not bring Sophie Bennett or anyone she loves harm. The only harm that will come will be to those that wish to harm her."

Jack smirked, "Thank you Darkness, she'll love it."

Darkness grinned, "Tell her thank you from me ok?"

"I will." Jack laughed as he pocketed the gift as he got to his feet, "Now I'd better get back before Pitch comes looking for me."

(Later at the Bennett house)

"Weee!" the little girl squealed as she raced through the house, laughing as she trailed a long streamer behind her

Pitch smiled as she rushed by him, "Carful running in the house Sophie."

Chand smirked at the tight bandages around his son's chest, "Look who should be more careful."

"I was being careful," Pitch glared at Patrick who was beside him, "Patrick on the other hand…"

"How many times do I have to apologize to you Pitch?" the Leprechaun huffed

"Time for cake everyone."

Rashana's call got everyone's attention and like a stampede all rushed into the backyard.

"Cake! Cake!" Sophie giggled as Chand picked her up and set her in a chair

Chand carefully lit the candles; he smiled as she puckered her lips and blew them out, "Did you make a wish?"

Sophie grinned, "I did," she giggled, "But I no tell."

"Why not?" Chand pretended to be hurt

"Then it won't come true." she smiled

Chand smiled as he sat down beside her, "All right I understand."

"Is this chocolate?" Jack asked as he eyes the cake

Rashana smiled, "It is, Sophie's favorite."

Jamie leaned over to Jack, "Mine too."

The winter spirit grinned as Rashana handed out the plates, "I prefer vanilla."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

"I got my own ankle biter." Bunny chuckled as Sophie offered him a piece of her cake

Tooth giggled as Sophie shrugged and shoved the cake into her own mouth, "She has got to be the cutest thing ever."

"Well she didn't get it from me." Chand chuckled, "It's strictly from her mother."

Rashana smiled, "I thought you were cute Chand, why do you think I married you."

"Never thought I'd see the great Moon embarrassed." North laughed as Chand turned red

"How about we give Sophie her gifts now?" Chand spoke quickly

"Presents!" Sophie clapped her hands

"Mine first." Bunny spoke as he handed a small egg to the girl

Green eyes widened, "My egg?" she held the small purple egg in her hands

Bunny nodded, "A special egg just for you ankle biter."

Chand smiled, "Thank you Bunnymund, that will come in handy for her when she's older."

Jack glanced at the egg as Sophie hugged it to her chest, "What's it do?"

"Well Frostbite, all she has to do is break it and it will immediately open a tunnel to my Warren."

"That's cool." Jamie laughed as his mother distracted Sophie with another gift as she took the egg.

"That one's mine." Patrick spoke up as Sophie tore the gold paper off of another box

"Seriously Patrick?" Pitch smirked at his friend as his sister pulled a box of crayons from the box

"I was going to give her a golden knife infused with the tears of a dragon." Patrick pouted, "But Iris said 'no' that's not a good gift for a four year old and made me give her a 'practical' gift."

Rashana smiled, "She loves it Patrick, tell Patrick thank you Sophie."

"Thank you Pafrick, I love colors!" the little girl smiled at him

"You're welcome Sophie." the Leprechaun smiled

"Who is this one from?" Chand asked as he picked up another gift

"That one's from me." Tooth smiled as he handed her gift to Sophie

"A fairy!" the little girl squealed as she pulled a small fairy doll from the box

Tooth smiled, "I and my fairies made it ourselves."

"Thank you so much Toothiana." Rashana smiled as Sophie hugged her doll tight

"My gift now." North chuckled as he handed Sophie his gift

"Candy!" Sophie exclaimed as she caught sight of all the brightly colored candies

"Gee, thank you North." Chand rolled his eyes, "As if she needs more energy."

"Here Whirlwind." Pitch smiled as he handed her a small box

"It's shiny!" she smiled as she pulled the bright golden ring from the box.

"Is that the Ring of Nydia?" Chand raised his eyebrow as Sophie put the ring on

Pitch nodded, "It is."

"Ring of Nydia?" Jack asked as he caught sight of the markings on the golden band

"The ring calls to spirits around the wearer if they need help." Patrick spoke up

Rashana frowned, "But this ring was stolen thousands of years ago…"

Pitch smirked, "I know, where do you think I got broken ribs at?" he handed Sopihie another box, "I also got her this, since she can't play with her ring."

Bright green eyes sparkled at the new tea party set, "Tea Party!"

Patrick smirked, "You realize that you just sealed your own doom Pitch."

"Ok my turn." Jack spoke with excitement as he handed Sophie a small box.

"Pretty!" the little girl was wide eyed as she pulled a large snowflake from the box

"That will never melt Sophie." Jack smiled at her, he laughed as she laughed as she threw it at Bunny, "or break." he laughed as the pooka wiped the snow that the snowflake had produced from his face

"Thank you Jack!" Sophie grinned as she ran her fingers over her gift.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled the necklace from it, "Umm, I also found this for you."

Sophie took the necklace in her hand, "It so pretty," she glanced at Rashana, "Mommy put it on please?"

"Where did you find that Jackson?" Chand asked as he stared at the necklace around Sophie's neck, his golden eyes falling on the full moon pendent

"I…I found it in the forest I was exploring."

Pitch glared at him, "How do you know it's not cursed."

"Oh it's fine Pritchard," Rashana spoke as she fingered the necklace, "I don't sense any evil." she glanced at Chand, "Though I do sense that it contains a lot of power."

"Why would someone leave behind something that held power?" Chand glanced at the nervous winter spirit

The yard's gate bursting open saved Jack from further scrutiny.

"Cazador have gift for Small Girl!" Cazador's voice was breathless as he rushed into the yard.

"About time you got here Caz," Patrick grinned, "Thought I'd have to come search for you."

"Cazador sorry, Cazador was out getting gift for Day of Birth for Small Girl." the spirit grinned as he reached into his pocket. He had his hands cupped as he walked over to her, "For Small Girl."

Sophie's eyes widened with sheer delight as he opened his hands, "Bunny!" she squealed at the sight of small baby rabbit in the boy's hand.

"Small Girl must be careful, just out of nest."

Rashana frowned, "Cazador, you shouldn't have taken…"

"Cazador no take, Cazador found." the boy smiled proudly, "Cazador save from Trickster."

Chand smiled as he helped Sophie pet her new friend, "This is a great gift Cazador."

The boy grinned, "Cazador knew it be." he took the small bunny from Chand and into the house

"Now we play." Sophie spoke determined as she grabbed Pitch and Bunny by the hand and dragged them toward the house.

"Pitch we're being kidnapped." the pooka smirked as he allowed himself to be pulled along

"Yes, and the torture of tea parties are in our future." the Nightmare King called back to the others, "And not a single one of you are lifting a finger to help!"

"I'll be there in a minute with a camera." Jack smirked

"If you so much as set foot near me with a camera Jack I'll throttle you!" Pitch's threat was faint as they went into the house

Jack glanced at the others, "I'll be right back."

Patrick grinned as he followed, "I'll go as backup."

Chand shook his head, "I believe that boy is drawn to danger."

Rashana smiled, "Like father like son?"

Golden eyes gleamed, "You have a point."

North finished throwing away the garbage, "I am sorry my friends but I must be getting back to the Shop. Lots of toys to finish."

"Yeah, I have to get back to the Palace and make sure my fairies are doing ok."

Chand shook their hands, "It was great to see you both again."

"Likewise." North grinned as he threw his globe

Chand watched as his two Guardians walked through the portal, he glanced at the sky, _"I don't have to leave until midnight."_ he then glanced at Jamie, "Now how about a round of this Smash Brothers I keep hearing about?"

Jamie grinned, "You sure you can handle it?"

Chand smirked, "Son, I have battled demons and liches with my hands behind my back. I think I can handle a video game."

Rashana shook her head as father and son went into the house, "Boys."

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you guys. I tried a bit of fluff here…not my strong point but I'm trying :) Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying your summer. Side note, my Pitch and Patrick story is up now. Till Next Time


	42. The Search Continues

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. I love reading them and seeing how you are liking the story. You guys are awesome, and my inspiration to write as quick as I do. So to my loyal reviewers, thank you ;) Enjoy

(At the Pole)

A small snowstorm raced across the tundra, snow billowing and carving through the landscape. With the viciousness of a predator it stirred up the snow, and kicked up bits of ice against the Workshop that was in its path.

Oblivious to the storm the occupants of said Workshop slept, in one room the infamous North snored loudly as candy canes danced above him. Farther down the hall Pitch the Nightmare King also slept, clouds of dark sand swirling around him as he dreamed. In the same room Jack also slept, dreaming of snowball fights and sled rides. All of them were in complete bliss of the outside weather and the intruder that had managed to sneak into the Pole.

With a nervous glance at the sleeping Nightmare King the invader silently made their way over to the sleeping winter spirit.

Blue eyes blinked open in confusion as the floor creaked, the sound seeming to echo throughout the silent room. "Mmmph!" he cried out as a hand covered his mouth. He tried to get up only to find that something was holding his arms and legs down. He thrashed the best he could trying to free himself.

"Shhh, do you want to wake him." a low voice filled the air

Jack stopped struggling as his mind registered the voice, "Mmmphness?" he glanced up at the silver eyes glaring down at him.

"Now I'm going to release you if you promise to keep it down." Darkness smiled as the winter spirit nodded

"What the hell Darkness." the winter spirit whispered as he glared at the spirit as he removed his hand, he watched as the shadows that were restraining him dissipated

"Have you found anything?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's only been three days," he raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you suppose to be on bed rest?"

"I created a shadow illusion of myself." Darkness smirked, "Gaal doesn't even know I'm gone."

"Look, I have been asking the Guardians if they have ever heard of them."

"And…"

"Sorry, none of them have." Jack continued at the look of sadness that came to the man's face, "But I planned to check North's library to see if there were any books that may…"

"What about that book that Pitch gave to…Jimmy?"

"You mean Jamie?" Jack chuckled

"Yeah, that kid." Darkness smirked, "The one who single handedly managed to ruin three hundred years of planning."

"Oh and what was I, chopped liver?" the winter spirit questioned as he quietly got out of bed.

"Well you helped, but if the boy hadn't believed then all would have went according to plan." Darkness huffed as Jack crept to the closet.

Within seconds the boy emerged changed from his pajamas into a short sleeve t-shirt and blue jeans.

"No hoodie?"

Jack grinned, "Not this time, its summer in Burgess." he grabbed his staff from beside the bed. "All right, I might be able to get Wind to carry…"

"Nope, we use shadows."

Jack yelped as he was dragged into the blackness.

(At Jamie's house)

"Cazador let me explain." the winter spirit pleaded

"No explain, I no let Silver Eyes take again." Cazador growled as he held his knife to the man's throat he had pinned on the floor

_"Damn Frost may have been right; I shouldn't be up yet…"_ Darkness thought as the blade was pressed closer to his skin. He sighed as he had to simply lay there, his body reeling with fatigue that he had tried to convince himself was not there.

"Darkness came with me Cazador, I'm helping him."

"Why help Silver Eyes?" the spirit growled

"He's searching for his siblings."

Cazador glanced at Darkness, he growled as he got off him "You try hurt Boy with Stick or Small Boy I kill."

"Dually noted." Darkness smirked as he shakily got to his feet, "So where is Jamie?"

"Small Boy in room." Cazador glared at him

"Well let's go wake him up." Jack laughed trying to break the tension

Darkness smirked as Cazador glared at him as they went up the stairs, "I won't bite."

Cazador growled, "I will."

Jack shook his head, _"Please just don't kill each other."_ the winter spirit thought as he went into Jamie's room. He smiled as he caught sight of his younger brother, the boy had kicked all his blankets off and was grinning as golden sand swirled around his head.

"What's he dreaming of?" silver eyes watched the sand as it swirled into images of Jamie kicking a ball.

Jack smiled, "During the winter me and him play snow soccer." the winter spirit laughed, as the sand image of Jamie jumped up and down as he scored a goal.

"As nice as this is Frost, would you please wake him so we can get started?"

"Fine fine, calm down." Jack walked over to the bed, he carefully shook Jamie, "Hey, hey wake up."

Hazel eyes blinked open, "Jack…what are you doing here?" he shot out of bed as he caught sight of Darkness in his room. "Jack! Darkness is here!"

"Calm down Jamie," Jack laughed, "Darkness is cool."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"I need that book that Pitch gave you." Darkness growled

Jamie scowled as he pulled the book from under his pillow, he held it close to his chest, "Like that's happening."

"Jamie, Darkness is looking for his brother and sister." Jack spoke softly

Jamie glanced at Darkness, "I didn't know you had siblings?"

"It was a long time ago…they may not even still be alive."

"Oh, sorry." Jamie was caught off guard at the sadness in the man's voice.

"How Small Boy's book help?" Cazador asked as Jamie walked over to his desk

"Pitch was unaware that the book he gave Jamie is magical." Darkness grinned at their expressions, "Its pages are filled with any and every spirit or mythic in existence, even those that are created after the books creation."

Jack laughed, "Yeah right."

"Actually that makes sense," Jamie smiled, "Each day I find new spirits in it." he opened the well worn book, he glanced at Darkness, "What are their names?"

"Ryu and Melantha." the man spoke their names softly

"Oh I read about them." Jamie's face was excited, "They are the Spirits of Misery and Emotion."

Darkness became excited as the boy flipped through the pages, "Does it say where they can be found?"

"Ummm, let's see…this is the page on Ryu…" Jamie scanned the page, he shook his head, "No but it explains all about him."

Darkness hesitantly glanced at the page, his heart clenched at the picture of the small young boy. "That's him."

Jack watched as the man ran his hand over the picture, "What's it say?"

"Ryu is the Spirit of Misery; he was a young boy when he lost his life in a cave in. Ryu is drawn to humans that are experiencing misery or heartache, his presence calms the mortal and puts their mind at ease." Jamie read the passage under the picture.

"What small Word say?" Cazador pointed to the small paragraph at the bottom of the page

"Let's see…it says that when Ryu experiences physical pain that his tears will become gemstones. Depending on how bad the pain is depends upon what type of gem is produced." Jamie glanced at Darkness, "Is that true?"

Darkness nodded solemnly, "Yes, Death often harvested such gemstones from the three of us."

"Three?" Jack looked up from the book

"Ryu is physical pain, Melantha emotional pain, and me…" Darkness sighed, "Both."

Cazador glanced at Jack, both spirits sensing the weakness in Darkness's voice.

"Perhaps we should take a break Darkness; I mean it is late…"

Silver eyes glared at the winter spirit, "No, I am not resting till I find them Frost." he stepped forward to get a better look at the page.

Jack frowned as Darkness stumbled slightly, only managing to stay upright by catching the corner of the desk.

Jamie glanced at his brother wondering if he had seen Darkness stumble, he watched as Jack pulled a small bag out of his pocket.

"Sorry about this Darkness."

"What…" was all he had time to say before golden sand filled his silver eyes. "Damn you Fro…" the room echoed as the man crashed to the floor, out cold.

"Why Boy with Stick do that?" Cazador asked as he glanced at the man who now was snoring slightly

"He needs to rest," Jack sighed, "He really shouldn't even be out of bed."

Jamie smirked, "Look who's responsible now."

Jack grinned, "Help me get him down stairs to the couch."

"Want Cazador throw him?"

The winter spirit glanced at Cazador who simply smiled innocently, "Be nice Cazador."

"Fine, Cazador do only cause you ask." the boy huffed as he heaved Darkness over his shoulders as if the man weighed nothing.

Jamie followed them down the stairs, "So Jack what are we going to do till he wakes up?"

Jack watched as Cazador deposited Darkness on the couch, "He should only be asleep for a few hours..." he grinned, "I'll be right back, I need to go check on something."

"What?" Cazador glanced at him

"Just some winter business." Jack laughed, "Don't worry it's something I do every year."

"You're not going to your lake are you?"

Jack stared at Jamie, "What makes you think that?"

Jamie smirked, "Jack, it's been a scientific phenomenon on how that lake stays frozen all year long." he laughed, "After I met you I put two and two together…"

"That make four." Cazador spoke up

"Yes, it makes four." Jamie sighed

Jack laughed, "Ok, ok you got me." his face turned serious, "I have to though Jamie, it's like a nagging in my mind, has been since I became a spirit. I have to keep it frozen solid."

"I understand Jack," Jamie smiled at his brother, "Just be careful ok, it is summer now."

"Don't worry I'll be there and back before he even notices."

At this Cazador growled, "I no let go alone now."

Jack mentally cursed himself, "Look I'll be fine."

Cazador shook his head, "No, Cazador go."

"Fine."Jack relented as he left the house

Jamie glanced at Darkness who was still fast asleep, "I guess it's just you and me."

Darkness slept oblivious to the boy, his mind wandering as a memory broke free of the frozen memory flow like a small iceberg.

(Flashback Pov)

"Ryu come down from there!" silver eyes glared up at the young boy in the tree

"Come on Donovan you're just being a spoil sport." the boy laughed as he climbed higher into the limbs

"No, I don't want you to fall and break your neck." Donovan's heart leapt to his throat as Ryu's hand slipped slightly, he let out his breath as the boy managed to recover his grip

"Ryu listen to Donovan!" Melantha scowled up at her brother

Ryu rolled his eyes, "Fine, you two are no fun at all." the boy huffed as he started to descend

It was as if time slowed for Donovan as he watched Ryu's foot slip on a patch of moss that glistened on the branch. He rushed forward to catch him; his heart broke as the forest echoed with a loud thud as the boy hit the ground. He barely heard Melantha scream as he knelt beside his still sibling.

"Donovan is he ok?!" tears streamed down the girls face as she ran up to them

Donovan cradled his brother in his arms; he placed his ear to his chest. Donovan sighed with relief as he heard the soft thump of his brother's heart, "He's ok, just knocked himself out."

"Ewww, look at his arm."

Silver eyes filled with concern at the twisted limb, "He also broke his arm." Donovan carefully picked Ryu up into his arms.

The two walked in silence back to their small cabin hidden among the trees. As they walked through the door, Ryu moaned as he began to come to.

"Shhh, Ryu it will be ok."

"It hurts Donovan." hot tears began falling from green eyes as the boy registered the pain that rippled from his arm

"I know, I know." Donovan smiled in sympathy, "I have to cast it though."

"Don't touch it." Ryu pleaded as his brother gently reached for his injured arm

"I have to Ryu or it won't heal right." Donovan sighed, "Melantha bring me four long planks ok?"

"What are those for?" Ryu asked trying to distract himself as his sister rushed out of the house.

"Well, I need to make sure your arm doesn't move after I set it."

"Set it?" Ryu cringed as Melantha came back in

"Here, bite down on this." Donovan held out a thick stick to him

"Why?"

"Just trust me ok." Donovan smiled as his brother did as he asked.

Ryu's eyes widened as his brother grabbed his arm with his hands, the stick shattered as he bit down as pain exploded as Donovan snapped the broken bone back into alignment. Streams of tears flowed as he screamed.

Donovan's heart broke at his scream; he quickly placed the planks of wood around the arm and tied them tightly in place with rope, "I'm so sorry."

Ryu continued to cry as his brother cradled him against his chest.

"You can have my portion of dessert tonight." Melantha offered her sibling after a few minutes.

"Thanks sis." Ryu sniffed as he pulled back from Donovan, his body trembling with pain

Donovan smiled as he wiped the tears from his brother's face, "No need Melantha, he can have mine I'm not in the mood for sweet stuff tonight."

"What are we having tonight?" Ryu asked as Donovan fixed the blankets around him on the floor

"We have rabbit stew and…" Donovan smirked as he walked into their small kitchen, "Honey."

Both children looked at each other, grins on their faces as he walked back into the room with their plates.

Ryu frowned as Donovan handed them their food, "Where's yours at?"

Donovan smiled, "Oh I ate earlier while I was hunting."

Melantha frowned, "Then why is your stomach growling?"

"Just eat your supper." Donovan laughed as he helped Ryu eat. Within moments the children's plates were clear, he smiled as they both yawned as he took their plates into the kitchen.

"Donovan, do you think that the moon will keep watch over us tonight like Christopher said?" Melantha asked as he settled onto the pallet of blankets with them

Silver eyes glanced at her, "I'm sure it will." he rolled a blanket up and propped Ryu's broken arm on it.

"Will you sing Donovan?" Ryu asked as he laid his head against him

Donovan smiled as Melantha did the same, he took a breath, "Moonlight shine bright, take my soul into the light. Please keep us near, chase away the nightmares so there is nothing left to fear. Under the stars, under your eye, away from us, our fear will fly. Hold us close to your heart so that never, we will part." he smiled down at the children who had fallen asleep, silver eyes glanced at the full moon outside, then he too fell into blissful sleep.

(With Jack)

"Cazador go first, make sure safe." the spirit spoke as he inched towards the lake. He sniffed the air, "No smell anything."

"See I told you, nothing to worry about." Jack grinned as he joined Cazador at the lake he glanced at the melting ice. The winter spirit shuddered, he could tell that the ice was dangerously thin, _"I should have done this sooner…"_

Cazador watched as Jack held his staff to the lake's surface, he cocked his head as the winter spirit's eyes began to glow blue.

_"Ok, I have to freeze every last molecule…"_ Jack thought as he concentrated his power.

Cazador was thrown to the ground as a pulse of power shot off of Jack, the entire forest shook from the wave. "Boy with Stick ok?" Cazador asked as he rushed over Jack who had also been thrown to the ground.

Jack rubbed his head, he glanced at ice that now sparkled under the moonlight, "I am now."

"Why Boy with Stick have make water hard?" the spirit asked as he helped Jack to his feet

"It's personal Cazador." Jack glanced around, "Dang it, my staff flew off somewhere."

"Oh, are you looking for this?"

Jack went rigid as an angry voice filled the air, _"Crap, thought if I came at night he'd be asleep." _he turned slowly, wincing at the sight of the young man holding his staff, " Zoran how have you been?"

Moonlight glinted off bright red hair as Zoran flashed his teeth in a wicked smile, "I have been waiting for you Jack."

"Awww, did you bring me a gift?"

Zoran narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, same one I give you every year I manage to catch you." he started forward, he stopped short when Cazador stepped between him and his target, "And you are?"

"Cazador," the spirit bristled, "Who you be?"

"I am Zoran, a summer spirit." he glared at Jack, "And this winter brat has been messing with my season for three hundred years."

"All I do is freeze one lake, what's the big deal?"

"Deal, deal!" green eyes blazed, "The 'deal' is that all the locals talk about is your stupid frozen lake! Not one of them notice 'my' work."

"That's because 'your' work causes sunburns and heat strokes, not to mention fires." Jack glared at him

Zoran sneered, "Well I'm going to teach you once again what happens when you mess with me Jack."

Cazador took a step toward him, "Have get by Cazador."

"I plan to." Zoran let out a whistle

"Cazador!" Jack cried out as a ball of flame flew from the trees and slammed into the boy, knocking him across the forest floor.

"Nice shot Behar!" Zoran grinned

The newcomer grinned as he ran his hands through his flaming hair as he walked out of the trees, "Thanks Zoran, I've been practicing."

Jack helped Cazador to his feet, "You ok?"

"Cazador fine." the boy whimpered slightly as he touched the burn on his chest

Zoran rubbed his chin, "Behar, you take the nature spirit and I'll handle Jack."

Cazador pushed Jack behind him, "No, Cazador take you both."

Zoran smirked, "All right tough guy," with a yell both he and Behar rushed at Cazador

Jack watched as Cazador met them halfway, his body seemed like a blur as he weaved in out of their fists.

"Hold still!" Behar yelled as his fists burst into red flames, they connected with empty air with each punch

Cazador grinned, "No, you learn fight better." he slashed his blade across Zoran's arm as he ducked under his punch

Zoran yelled as he held his bleeding arm, "That's it!"

"Cazador watch out!" Jack warned his friend as the summer spirit's body burst into flame

Cazador stepped back from the intense flames; he sidestepped as Zoran rushed him.

Jack watched with confusion as the two spirits kept pushing Cazador toward the tree line, _"Why would he want Cazador near the trees, Zoran knows they're better fighters in the open?" _ He noticed movement behind Cazador, "Behind you!"

Jack's warning came too late, a loud crack sounded as a large branch crashed against the back of Cazador's head.

The flames died down as Zoran watched Cazador slump to the ground, "Nice you two."

Jack shuddered as a girl summer spirit emerged from the tree line, her flame red hair flowing in the breeze. He glared at the boy that came behind her, a large branch in his hand.

"Thanks Zoran," the boy smirked down at the unconscious spirit, "Thought he was going to gut you."

"Probably would have Natsu." Zoran laughed

The girl glanced at Jack, a wicked smiled coming to her face, "Is that the winter spirit Zoran?"

The summer spirit grinned, "That's him Natsuko. And now without further ado, let's teach him why he doesn't mess with summer spirits."

Jack shuddered as all four of them started towards him.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. Oh, my bro has a big test tomorrow so please keep him in your thoughts ;) thanks. Till Next Time


	43. SearchPostponed

Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews :) I am glad you guys are enjoying the story. Your reviews are what I look forward to each day ;) Enjoy

(At Jamie's House)

Silver eyes blinked open, Darkness glanced around the room groggily. His gaze fell on Jamie who was sitting in front of the TV; he frowned when he recalled what had happened.

Jamie glanced back as he heard the couch creak, "You sleep well?"

Darkness smiled slightly, "Actually…I did." he glanced around the room, "Where is Frost and your guard dog?"

"Jack and Cazador left to freeze the lake."

Darkness frowned, "Why the hell would he leave?"

"Calm down, he'll be back any minute now." Jamie frowned slightly, "Though they have been gone for awhile."

"I'm sending Ratri to find them and bring them back."

Jamie watched as Darkness closed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Ratri and I are linked mentally." he smirked

"That's so cool! So can she talk to you?"

Darkness smirked at the boy's excitement, "Not in words, I sense her emotions."

"Wow, do all Orthus owners have that connection?"

"Owner?" Darkness laughed, "Kid I don't own Ratri, she is a free creature of darkness that just happens to like annoying me."

Jamie grinned at the spirit's tone, "Oh that must suck."

Darkness smirked, "It does."

"How long till she finds them?" Jamie asked as he glanced out the window

"Not sure, but I'm not waiting for them to get back." Darkness spoke as he got shakily to his feet

Jamie sighed, "Let's wai…"

Silver eyes glared, "I'm not going to wait any longer."

"Ok, ok." Jamie got to his feet, "Sheesh."

Darkness followed behind him quietly as they once again walked into Jamie's room, he watched as the boy began turning the pages again.

"Ok…Melantha…" Jamie stopped, "Here she is, Melantha Spirit of Emotion."

"She looks just like I remember…" Donovan spoke quietly

"It says here that Melantha is the older twin sister of Ryu the Spirit of Misery. She also lost her life in a cave in. Melantha is the Spirit of Emotion; she is attracted to places that are high with emotion. She tends to amplify or suppress emotion depending on what she wants to accomplish." Jamie glanced at the bottom of the page, "And it talks about her tears here just like you said Darkness."

"But does it say where they can be found?"

Jamie scanned the page, his eyes lit up, "Wait, I have another book that was written by an explorer who claims that he saw all kinds of Spirits and Mythics on his expeditions. Maybe he caught sight of one of them."

"Why do you have all these books?" Darkness asked as he stared at the piles of mythology books.

"I have always been interested in the unknown, even before I knew I was part of it." He grinned as he pulled a book from his shelf.

Darkness watched as the boy quickly thumbed through the pages.

"Bingo! Right here…" Jamie took a breath as he began to read, " 'As I combed the vast Kione Canyon I heard the voices of children. I quickly began to search for them, thinking that perhaps they were lost. As I rounded the corner of the canyon wall I was astonished to see a boy and girl about ten years old running barefoot across the rocks. I called to them; they froze as if my voice had turned them to stone. Upon coming closer to them I noticed for the first time that boy was covered with scars of various shape as if he had been beaten, the girl's face was full unbridled fear."Jamie stopped as Darkness's face filled with anger

"Keep reading." silver eyes gleamed as the man clenched his fist

Jamie took another breath, " ' I quickly tried calming them by offering them water and food, they consumed both like rabid animals. I quickly set up camp, as I tended to the boy's injuries a strange phenomenon happened, the child's tears changed to diamonds as they fell."

Darkness sighed, "He must have been in tremendous pain for diamonds to fall…"

Jamie glanced at him, then continued, " ' As I leaned in closer to get a better look I noticed the collar that was on his neck, I observed the same collar on the girl. Ryu was emblazoned on the boy's and Melantha was on the girls, I concluded that these were their names."

Silver eyes gleamed as Darkness whispered, "Death thought it was funny to put collars on her 'pets', it was one of the many things she did to remind you that you 'belonged' to her."

Jamie glanced at him then he continued reading, " 'The children finally fell asleep, as I pondered everything that I had witnessed. As I had been walking all day I too fell into slumber, which later I deeply regret. For in the morning the children were gone, no tracks leading away. It was if they had vanished into the shadows of the canyon. I am convinced that these two children were Spirits who lost their lives in the canyon.' "

"Is that all?" Darkness stared at the book

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, he goes on next talking about a time he saw the Loch Ness Monster."

Darkness frowned, "I have not heard of the Kione Canyon, where is it located?"

Jamie flipped through the book, "Let's see…he placed maps in the back…"

Darkness glanced at the map, "The Eastern Continent…," the spirit frowned, "It's a little vague on the location."

Jamie grinned, "I believe the author was a bit insane when he wrote this book."

Darkness growled, "Just great, now I have to search an entire continent for a #$%^ing canyon that may or may not have clues to where my siblings are."

"Well at least now you have somewhat of a lead right?"

Darkness glared at him, "Tell Frost I expect him to meet me there." he took a step, only to grip the side of his head.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned as Darkness's eyes narrowed

"If someone has hurt him so help me I will tear the flesh from their bones!"

Jamie shuddered at the man's threat as he melted into the shadows, _"Wonder what that was about?"_

(With Jack)

The winter spirit whimpered with pain as he moved his bruised body, he glared up at the four spirits sneering down at him.

"Wow guys, he's still conscious after that beating?" Natsuko smirked at the blackening bruises that covered the spirits body. The ground was dotted with blood dripping from the boy's wrists and ankles that were bound tight with vines covered in briars.

Zoran glanced at Natsu whose eye was turning black "He did get a few good hits in before we managed to bind him."

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, but he got Behar the best." he smirked at Behar who had blood pouring from his nose

Behar sniffed, "My nose will be crooked."

"Se..serves..you right." Jack panted through the pain of his bruised body from where the summer spirits had continually kicked him. He cried out as Behar slammed his foot down onto his ankle

"Shut it brat." the summer spirit growled

"Hey I got an idea." Zoran smiled, "Let's play Ice Hockey."

Jack struggled weakly as he was dragged by his shirt to the lake, he cried out as he was thrown to the ice.

"Rules are simple my friends." Zoran smirked as he placed his foot on the bound winter spirits back, "Jack here is the puck," he glanced at the rock wall that rimmed the back of the lake, "And the wall is the goal."

Natsu and Natsuko grinned at each other, "We're on a team."

Behar rolled his eyes, "Of course you are, love birds."

Zoran laughed as he drew back Jack's staff, "And the game begins!"

Jack cried out as the staff slammed into him knocking him across the lakes surface, the air echoed as he crashed into the rock.

"Point." Behar grinned as the other two spirits walked over to the whimpering winter spirit.

"That wasn't fair Zoran," Natsuko pouted as she reached down and grabbed Jack by his shirt collar and pulled him back to the middle of the lake, "We weren't ready."

"Quite your whining and serve." Zoran grinned

Natsu laughed, "Here he comes!"

The winter spirit found himself once again flying across the ice, his breath was knocked out of him as Behar kicked him in the stomach. He had little time to regain it as he rocketed toward the rock wall once again. He cried out as he slammed back first into the rock.

"Two points." Zoran smirked as they all went over to where Jack was cringing against the wall

Jack shook with pain, "Pl..please just le..leave me alone." he hated begging them to stop but he didn't know how much more he could take.

Zoran laughed, "Sorry Jack but this is a ten point game." he stooped down to grab the bound spirit; he jumped back as shadows began to spread on the rock, "What the hell?"

Jack watched as Darkness emerged from the rock, "Darkness…" his voice was full of relief

Silver eyes glanced down at the winter spirit, "You really can't go anywhere can you Frost."

Jack managed a grin, "I guess not."

"Hey!" Zoran snarled as the newcomer knelt beside the winter spirit

Darkness turned at the voice, his eyes narrowed at the summer spirits in front of him "Which of them hurt you Frost?" Darkness ignored him

"All of them…" he caught a cry as Darkness gently pressed on his swelling ankle

"Cazador?" Darkness glanced at Jack

"They knocked him out." the winter spirit yelped as Darkness pulled on the vines binding his wrists.

Darkness frowned at the briars that had buried themselves deep within Jack's skin, "I'll get these off later Frost." he got to his feet, "Just sit tight while I take care of these four."

"You think you can take all four of us?" Behar smirked

Darkness smirked as he got to his feet and faced the summer spirits. He scanned over them, "From the way you're holding yourself," he pointed at Zoran, "You're the leader here."

Zoran sneered, "That's right, and if you want to keep your skin I'd suggest that you go on your way. We're right in the middle of a game." he smiled, "Unless…you'd like to join."

Silver eyes glinted as Darkness smiled, "Sure,"

The summer spirits were caught off guard as he rushed forward, Zoran's eyes widened as the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, "Wh..t th..he..l!" he strangled out his words as he desperately tried to break free

"Let's play 'Snuff the Flame'" Darkness grinned, "It's what all the 'cool' kids are playing."

"Zoran!" Behar's palm burst into flame, he threw a sphere of fire at Darkness

"Fine you can go first if you want." Darkness laughed as shadows rose from the ice; the sphere went into the shadows. A sphere of shadows reemerged from the rock wall, slamming into Behar knocking him across the ice.

A scream filled the air as the shadows began to devour the unfortunate summer spirit.

"Behar!" Natsu and Natsuko stared with disbelief as the shadows faded, leaving nothing but ash where the spirit had once stood.

Darkness laughed, "Point for me."

"We're out of here!" Natsu and Natsuko took off across the frozen lake

"Awww, I guess they don't want to play anymore." Darkness smirked, "That's instant forfeit."

Shadows slithered across the ice at lightning speed, catching the two fleeing spirits within seconds.

Silver eyes gleamed as their screams echoed, "Three points." he laughed as silence followed. Darkness frowned as Zoran's body suddenly burst into flames; he dropped the spirit to the ice.

"I..wi..ll..kil..you!" Zoran gasped as he took in the oxygen that had been denied

"That 'is' a cool trick." Darkness smirked, "Care to see mine?"

Zoran stepped back as silver eyes turned black, his own eyes widening as the man's body seemed to melt into the night around him. He took off running frantically across the ice.

"Now, I would tell you to never come near Frost again…" Darkness's voice seemed to be everywhere, "but as seeing you're about to not exist…"

Zoran yelped as Darkness suddenly reformed directly in front of him

"Why bother?" Darkness sneered as shadows flowed from his hands and engulfed the unfortunate spirit

Jack had to close his eyes as the summer spirit screamed; he opened them when silence settled. He stared at the ash that was scattered on the surface of the ice, "You didn't have to kill them…"

Darkness turned, his breathing ragged, "Yes I did."

Jack watched as silver eyes rolled as the spirit fell forward, hitting the ice hard.

"That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would." Darkness sighed as he turned his head toward the winter spirit.

Jack shook his head, "How did you know I needed help?"

"Ratri told me."

"Ratri?"

Darkness smirked, "Yeah, I sent her to find you." he frowned, "Where is she?"

"Shadow Dog wake Cazador."

"You're ok." Jack was relieved as the boy walked over to them, he grinned as he caught sight of the young Orthus trotting beside the spirit

"Cazador ok." he whimpered as he knelt beside the winter spirit, "Boy with Stick hurt."

Jack smiled, "It's not the worse beating Zoran's given me." he laughed, "Last time he caught me I couldn't move for two weeks."

Darkness managed to get to his feet, "Well he won't 'ever' bother you again." silver eyes glanced around at the ash that covered the ice, "In fact, none of them will

"Cazador no would have killed them." Cazador grinned, "But Cazador is fine with it."

Darkness smirked as he gently picked Jack up; minding the briars that still held the boy bound tight, "I'm starting to like you Cazador."

"Cazador tolerate Silver Eyes." the boy smiled as he grabbed Jack's staff from the ice where Zoran had dropped it

Darkness rolled his eyes, "Let's get Frost back to the house."

Ratri wagged her tail as she pulled all of them into the shadows.

(At Jamie's)

"Jack what happened!" Jamie exclaimed as he caught sight of his brother in Darkness's arms

"I'm fine Jamie." he winced slightly as Darkness placed him on the couch

"Your brother is a magnet for trouble." Darkness huffed as he went into the kitchen, he returned with a rag. "Here, wipe off the dirt."

"Who did this?" Jamie asked as he carefully wiped the dirt and dried blood from Jack's arms and face

"Just a few summer spirits." the winter spirit shook slightly

Jamie frowned, "Why?"

"Zoran didn't like the fact I froze my lake." he smirked, "I can usually outrun him, but this time Zoran brought friends."

"What if they try to hurt you again?" Jamie's eyes widened with concern

Darkness grinned as he knelt down to remove the vines from Jack's ankles, "Don't worry, I took care of them."

Jack cringed as Darkness pulled on the vines, "Do you have to be so rough?"

"Look Frost, they have to come off sooner than later." Darkness growled in frustration at the fact the briars had anchored themselves deeper than he had first thought.

"No can cut." Cazador frowned as he tried cutting the vine that held Jack's wrists.

"How do you normally get these off Frost?"

"Ummm, normally I just waited for the vine to die from exposure to cold." he grinned, "You know since I'm so cool."

Jamie stared at him, "How can you joke about something like this?"

Jack grinned, "That's just who I am."

Darkness rolled his eyes at Jack's comment "Jamie go get two Ziploc bags full of ice."

"What are those for?" Jack asked as his brother went into the kitchen

"I'm not waiting for your body's natural cold to kill the vines," silver eyes glanced at the boy's wrists and ankles

"I got them." Jamie rushed back into the room

"You two get the ones off his wrists." Darkness spoke as he took one of the bags of ice from Jamie and placed it on the vine that held the winter spirits ankles tight, after a few minutes the vines turned brown.

Jack winced as the vines were removed, the briars pulling at his skin. "So how bad is the break?"

"It's not broken, just a fracture." Darkness spoke as he gently felt of the winter spirits ankle. "You should be up and about within a few days."

"That hurts!" Jack yelped as Darkness began wrapping his ankle

"If you move it to much it'll break." the man sighed, "Which I guess this means you get out of helping me for a couple of days."

"That's the whole reason I did this." the winter spirit grinned when Darkness rolled his eyes

"What are you going to do now Darkness?" Jamie asked as he watched the man doctor the cuts on Jack's wrists and other ankle

"I'm heading to the Eastern Continent to find the Kione Canyon."

Jack shook his head as Darkness steeled himself and got shakily to his feet, "Not tonight Darkness."

"I'm fi…" Darkness was interrupted as he was knocked back onto the floor as Ratri leapt up landing squarely on his chest. "You mangy mutt!" the man desperately tried to get up.

"Flame Dog want Silver Eyes to go home." Cazador smiled

Darkness sighed as Ratri blew smoke from her nostrils, shadowing the floor, "I'll be seeing you Frost."

The winter spirit watched as both Darkness and Ratri sank into the floor as the canine forced her master home, "When I said I'd help him I didn't realize how obsessed he'd be."

Jamie grinned, "You know he's as stubborn as anyone in our family."

"Yeah…"

"Jack!"

All of them jumped as the angry voice of Pitch filled the room as the Nightmare King emerged from the shadow of the TV

"I have been loo…" golden eyes narrowed as Pitch caught sight of the bruises and bandages on his brother, "What the hell happened!"

Jack flinched, "I…ummm…" he took a breath, "I snuck out of the Pole and came to Burgess to freeze my lake."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "And this?" he motioned to his injuries

"I kind of ran into a gang of summer spirits."

"They attacked you?"

Jack spoke quickly, sensing the anger in his voice, "They always warn they will." He flinched at the rage that filled his brother's face, _"Not the right thing to say…"_

"They have done this before?" Pitch tried to keep his voice low as he walked over to Jack and began assessing how bad his injuries were

"Look Pitch, I have dealt with these guys for three hundred years." He smirked, "I got away more than I got caught."

"I will find them and break every bone in their body." Pitch spoke matter of factly as he picked Jack up

"Hey, I can walk." The winter spirit pouted as Pitch walked back to the shadows

"Yes, and you can also manage to get yourself beat to a pulp before the sun rises."

Jack winked at Jamie as Pitch began to walk into the shadows, "I learned it from you Pitch."

Jamie shook his head as his two brothers disappeared, he glanced at Cazador, "Come on, let's get back to bed."

Cazador frowned as he followed Jamie up to his room, "Cazador no know if him like Silver Eyes or not."

Jamie nodded as he entered his room, "Yeah, he is a bit complicated to figure out."

"Him kill Flame Spirits that hurt Boy with Stick."

Hazel eyes widened, "He killed them?"

Cazador nodded, "Yes, him turn them to Fire Remains."

"Fire Remains…oh you mean ash?" Jamie shook his head as he began putting his books back onto the shelf

"Yes, Fire Remains." The spirit smiled as he walked over to help Jamie, Cazador furrowed his brow as he picked up one of the books. He grew excited, "Look it Tall Man!" the spirit pointed to the picture on the back of the book.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Morrison…" hazel eyes widened as he caught sight of his principal standing beside a large stone temple. "That's…impossible…this book was written over sixty years ago!"

Cazador glanced at Jamie, "Maybe Tall Man father?"

The boy quickly read the caption, " 'Amari Morrison, the world's leading researcher on mystical beings and the realm of the unknown.'" Jamie and Cazador looked at each other, "I have got to tell Jack about this."

"Boy with Stick already leave."

Jamie huffed, "Then we'll go talk to Mr. Morrison ourselves."

Cazador grinned, "I like Tall Man him nice."

Jamie rolled his eyes as he got back into his eyes, "Goodnight Cazador."

"Good night Small Boy."

_"I have got to get him to start saying names…"_ Jamie thought as the spirit rushed downstairs. Jamie's mind was reeling with this new discovery,_ "What are you hiding Mr. Morrison?"_

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I am really excited for what I have planned for the upcoming chapters (evil laughter) Till Next Time


	44. Almost Paradise

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews :) Tykimikk97 I had to go check out that anime after I read your review, I had never heard of it before lol, but you are right Natsu was very similar to that character. Disclaimer I own only my characters and the story, enjoy.

(At the Pole)

"Do I have to wear this?" the winter spirit pulled at the tuxedo he had on as he came into the great room where Pitch was pacing back and forth. He sighed when his brother didn't answer, "What's wrong Pitch?"

Pitch swallowed nervously, "I don't know if I can do this Jack. I have never been one for crowds."

North laughed as he walked into the room, "You will be fine Pitch, you are Guardian now." The Spirit of Wonder smirked, "So you have to endure Guardian Charity like rest of us."

"That's right mate," the pooka jumped from his tunnel, "The single most dreaded day of my life."

"Come on guys it's not that bad." Tooth smiled as she flitted into the room, "We get to give back to the Spirit Realm."

"So exactly what is a Guardian Charity?" Jack asked as he pulled at the tie on the suit that Pitch had forced him to wear.

"It is a charity where several of the richest spirits gather to donate their money to each of our charities." Tooth explained as she tried to keep her fairies from swooning at the sight of Jack in a black tuxedo.

"We have charities?" the winter spirit was confused

"Yes, we Guardians sponsor charities throughout the spirit realm." North beamed, "My charity that I represent is St. Anthony's Orphanage for Spirit's. Anthony runs a place for children spirits who have no family."

"Mine is Caged Spirit run by William Myles, it is a fight gym for spirits to train and get their aggression out constructively." Bunny smirked

Jack glanced at Tooth, "Let me guess, yours has to do with teeth?"

Tooth smiled, "Pearl White, dentist service for all."

The winter spirit glanced at Sandman who was straightening his sand tie, "What about you Sandy?"

Sandman grinned and flashed a picture of a bed above his head

North laughed at Jack's confused expression, "Sandy helps a charity that offers refuge to spirits who have nowhere to go."

Jack's eyes widened, "Wait, should we have a charity?"

"It is not expected Jack." North smiled, "Both you and Pitch are new Guardians, tonight you two are to just enjoy yourselves."

Bunny smirked, "That's right Frostbite, because after this you are going back to being grounded." He motioned to the bandage that was still wrapped around the boy's ankle, "We are only letting you come because there will be no one to watch you."

"Come on, I've been grounded for two days already." Jack pouted as North grabbed two of globes.

"Well your sentence is a week." Bunny laughed as North threw a globe

Jack stuck his tongue out as he followed behind them into the swirling portal.

(At Lavia Resort)

"So good that you could come."

Pitch glared at Greed, "There had better not be anything funny going on here Greed."

"I am shocked and appalled that you would think such a thing Pitch." Greed placed his hand over his heart, "I would never…" he stopped, "Ok I would... but not tonight, you have my word this is on the level."

"I can't stand him." Pitch watched as Greed greeted the other Guardians

"I don't know, Greed seems cool." Jack laughed at the expression on his brother's face, "I was joking Pitch."

Golden eyes rolled as they followed Greed through the resort and into the banquet room. Pitch's heart began to race as he caught sight of all the spirits and mythics that filled the room.

Jack noticed the beads of sweat that were forming on his brother's forehead, "Pitch...you ok?"

"I don't know…" the Nightmare King was on the verge of a panic attack

"Don't tell me, Pitch King of Nightmares is afraid of a little party?" the winter spirit grinned trying to get his brother to calm down.

"You don't understand…what if…."

"What Pitch?" Jack grinned, "You go ballistic and start killing everyone?"

Pitch glared at him, "This is serious Jack, I'm not exactly the most li..." he was interrupted by North walking over to them.

"I'd like you to meet the newest Guardians, Jack and …"

"We know of the Guardians attempts to rehabilitate the Nightmare King," a lady with a fur robe interrupted North as the group glared at the man before them. She frowned, "Though why you don't just lock him away and be done with the matter is 'beyond' me." The woman then turned her attention on Jack, "And as far as the winter spirit goes, I guess you guys will make 'any' one a Guardian these days North."

Pitch bristled as Jack seemed to shrink behind him, he started to speak but stopped when North placed a hand on his shoulder

"Lady Edrea, you are a моральный урод." he continued at her shocked look, "Now if you will excuse me I must be mingling." he motioned for Jack and Pitch to follow. He stopped at the buffet table, "I am sorry for that."

Pitch shrugged, "I expected it."

North shook his head, "They just do not know you like we have gotten to Pitch." he smiled, "They will learn there is more to you than your past."

The winter spirit glanced at North, "What did you say to her?"

North smirked, "I told her she was a de-moral moron."

Jack grinned, "You were lucky she didn't speak Russian huh."

"I would have still called her that if she did."North smiled at them, "Now please try to enjoy yourselves."

Jack watched as North walked off, he glanced at Pitch, "If it makes you feel any better I don't think they liked me either."

"That does make me feel better." Pitch's voice was sarcastic as he walked over to the wall

Jack sighed as his brother merged with the shadows, "Pitch, don't be like that."

_"Like what?"_

Jack shook his head as Pitch's voice filled his mind, "Hey, how are you..."

_"When I merge with shadows I can communicate telepathically using them."_

"Well as cool as this is, you need to come out."

_"No, I am going to stay here till this hellish thing is over."_

"I look like a crazy person talking to a wall." Jack grinned sheepishly as a couple of spirits walked by him quickly.

Silence

"Please Pitch; I don't want to be out here alone." Jack pleaded, he sighed with relief as Pitch remerged

"Fine, though I see no one here worth talking too."

"Not even Desaray?"

Jack grinned as Mitch walked up, "Hey I didn't know you'd be here."

Mitch grinned, "Officially I'm not." he smirked, "I'm supposed to be in my room for blowing up the fake volcanoes in the tropics room."

Jack grinned, "I would have loved to have seen that."

"It was epic Jack," he grinned at Pitch, "But I'll tell you about that later, we have to get Pitch and Desaray on the dance floor." he motioned to the area several couples were slow dancing

"Oh no," Pitch shook his head, "I will not..." he stopped as he caught sight of Desaray across the room. His heart began to beat wildly as the light fell on the slim red dress that hugged her body. Tiny jade stones trapped the light as she moved gracefully across the floor greeting different spirits and mythics.

Mitch smirked at the Nightmare Kings face, "You were saying?"

"Maybe we should wait till everyone leaves..."

"Come on, she waited three hundred years for you."

Pitch shook his head, "But what if she doesn't want to be seen with me…" he spoke low as he took a step back towards the shadows.

"Oh dear Moon, how can you be so dense." The winter spirit shook his head, he grabbed a flower from a vase on one of the tables, "Here give her this."

"It's a charity, not a date." Pitch sputtered as Jack grabbed his arm

"Don't argue, I have watched millions of couples over the centuries and girls love flowers."Jack laughed as he pushed his brother forward.

Mitch watched Pitch as he walked mumbling toward Desaray, "Ok, do we give Pitch backup or…" a mischievous smiled came to his face, "Or do we make sure that these stuck up snobs remember tonight?"

Jack glanced at Mitch, "Lead the way my friend."

(With Desaray)

"We are so glad you could make it." Desaray smiled as she greeted another guest, "Please enjoy the banquet."

"Desaray…"

A smile came to her face as a quiet voice filled her ears, emerald eyes gleamed as she turned. "Pitch, you are looking handsome." she smiled at the black tuxedo that the man was wearing

"You are as stunning as always." Pitch smiled

She caught sight of the flower in his hand, "Oh Pitch, it's beautiful."

Pitch handed it to her awkwardly, "Ummm, yes…" he glanced around for Jack and Mitch he sighed when they were nowhere to be seen, _"Stupid kids, when I get my hands on them…"_ he was brought from his thoughts as Desaray wrapped her arms around him, he returned her embrace

"I didn't think you'd come Pitch."

"I wouldn't have, but North made me…" he glanced around at the eyes that were staring at him; he flinched at the hatred in them.

Desaray sighed, "What is wrong my little shadow?" Desaray spoke softly as she placed her hand on his face

"I don't belong here Desaray." Pitch lowered his eyes, "No matter what I do all anyone sees is who I used to be."

" I know who you 'are' Pitch." she took his face in both her hands, forcing him to look at her, "You are a brother, a protector." Desaray smirked, "And a lover."

Pitch turned red

"Best night of my life." she whispered as she pulled his face to hers.

Golden eyes closed as he drank in her kiss, after a moment he pulled away so that she staring into his eyes again, "You are my Queen of Flames…"

Emerald eyes gleamed, "And you my King of Shadows," Desaray smiled as she placed her head on his chest as they stood holding one another, "I missed this."

"What?"

"Simply holding each other."

Pitch smiled as he pulled her closer, "I will hold you forever."

Emerald eyes stared into his golden ones, "Promise?"

"With all my heart." he whispered in her ear

Desaray smiled as music began to fill the air, "Shall we?"

Pitch allowed her to lead him to the area other couples were dancing slowly, he smiled as he embraced her.

The room seemed to empty for the two spirits as they gazed into each other's eyes as the music seemed to seep into their very souls.

_'I thought that dreams belonged to other men. Cause each time I got close. They'd fall apart again'_

Golden eyes stared into emerald ones as the two spirits held each other, their arms locked around the other as if they would disappear.

_'I feared my heart would beat in secrecy. I faced the nights alone. Oh, how could I have known  
that all my life I only needed you'_

Desaray sighed as she placed her head to Pitch's chest, the beating of his heart filling her ears, "I thought you would never come back to me…"

Pitch lifted her face with his hand gently, he flinched at the tears in her eyes, "I will never leave you Desaray. Never again."

Desaray smiled as she pulled his face to hers, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Time seemed to slow as the two spirits kissed, each letting themselves get lost in passion.

_'Whoa-oh  
Almost paradise  
We're knocking on Heaven's door_

Pitch inhaled her perfume as he buried his face into her golden hair; he pulled her closer into his arms

_Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise  
Yeah, it's paradise'_

Desaray pulled back, smiling as she stared into her King's golden eyes, "You are who I want for all eternity."

Pitch smiled, "And I you. Desaray you are my heart and soul, my everything."

"Pitch!"

The two were pulled from the moment by Bunny calling to them

_"Damn Rabbit…"_ Pitch growled as the Guardian walked over to them, "What do you want?" he couldn't help the anger in his voice

"I was wondering if you've seen Jack?" the pooka stepped back a little at Pitch's tone

Golden eyes narrowed, "Jack was with Mitch…" Pitch's eyes widened as he glanced at Desaray, "This isn't good…"

The occupants of the room suddenly screamed as the lights went out; suddenly the entire room was illuminated as thousands of fireworks began to zoom around the room. Spirits and mythics were dodging and screaming as they raced to the exits. When the lights came back on the entire resort was empty, except for Greed and the Guardians.

"Mitch! You get your ass out here!" Sapphire eyes glared around the room, they narrowed as his son crawled out from under the table.

"Yes dad?" Mitch smiled innocently

Greed rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why, why do you do this to me?"

Pitch looked around the room, "Jack, get over here I know you helped."

The winter spirit grinned as he jumped from the ceiling, "The party needed a bit more excitement to it."

Bunny glared, "It is a good thing they made their donations beforehand…"

"I believe that the evening is over." Greed grabbed Mitch by the arm, "I have to have a talk with my son about not trying to set my resort on fire 'again'…"

Desaray smiled, "Visit me sometimes Pitch."

Pitch nodded, "I will." he glared at Jack, "Let's get back to the Pole, we're going to have a talk as well."

Jack glanced at Mitch, "Worth it."

Mitch grinned as Pitch dragged Jack into the portal, "All pranks are."

Please review and let me know what you thought. This was my first attempt at incorporating a song in my story. I was listening to it and thought it fit Pitch and Desaray perfect. Let me know how I did. Disclaimer the song is "Almost Paradise" by Victoria Justice (with Hunter Hayes) not mine ;) Till Next Time


	45. Misunderstanding

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews :) I am glad you liked the last chapter I was a bit unsure of it since I haven't written one like it (I'm trying to expand my writing) Anyway, to all those who are wondering about Jaeger and Admiration…let's just say they are about stir stuff up (Evil laugh) Enjoy

(With Jamie)

"Cazador glad Small Boy come with." the spirit spoke quietly as they walked through the forest

Jamie smiled, "No problem Cazador."

The spirit whimpered as they came to a clearing, "No know if can do this…"

"I'm here Cazador." Jamie spoke encouragingly to him

Cazador took a breath, then walked slowly to the large pile of rocks that stood in front of the destroyed doorway. He sank to his knees in front of the mound, "Muertes, Cazador come."

The forest was silent as tears began to stream down the boys face, falling to the sun drenched earth.

"Cazador no want you go," he buried his face in his hands, "Cazador still love."

Jamie was quiet as he stood beside the distraught boy

"Miss you with whole heart." Cazador placed a small wooden carving atop the mound, "Muertes show Cazador how create wood picture."

Jamie smiled, "From what you told me he was a good brother."

Cazador nodded, "Muertes always there for Cazador. Him take care of Cazador when family go home to be with Night's Sun." The boy whimpered slightly, "Muertes always say we be family till end, but Master change him."

Jamie was quiet, Cazador had told him the story of how he had been forced to fight his brother the day they had went to rescue Pitch and Jack from Death. Cazador had broken into uncontrollable sobs as he had recalled how his brother had died.

Cazador got to his feet suddenly, "Someone come."

Jamie watched as a man emerged from the tree line, he shuddered as he recognized the man as Pain, one of the brothers that had used him as bait to kidnap Jack when Death wanted the winter spirit.

"Man of Spikes stay there." Cazador growled as he got in front of Jamie, "Will hurt."

Pain looked surprised as he caught sight of them, "What are you doing here Cazador?" he narrowed his eyes; "You're not trying to free Death are you?"

Cazador growled, "Why want Master free?" he scrunched his face, "Master no love Cazador, so Cazador no want her free."

Pain sighed, "That's a relief…hey Sorrow you can put your weapon up."

"Awww, I haven't seen any action in months."

Jamie watched as Sorrow emerged from the tree line he had been hiding in.

_"That's not true, what about that forest nymph you snuck off with last night?" _Sickness smirked as he walked up

Pain narrowed his eyes, "You imbecile!" he stalked over to his brother, "I trusted you with 'one' simple task…"

Jamie glanced at Cazador as Pain grabbed Sorrow by the arm and dragged him cursing into the forest.

Sickness grinned, _"Teach him to take my dessert."_ he then shuffled over to where Jamie and Cazador stood, _"How have you been?"_

"Cazador been fine," he grinned, "Night's Sun make me protector of family."

Sickness smiled, _"That's cool," _he glanced at Jamie, _"Never got to apologize for kidnapping you."_

Jamie grinned, "It's fine, you were just doing what you were ordered to."

_"Why are you two here anyway?"_ the boy cocked his head, _"It's a long way from Burgess."_

"Today is Muertes day of birth, Cazador wanted him to know I remembered." the boy spoke quietly as he glanced at the rocks.

Sickness nodded, _"Sorry."_ he then smiled, _"Hey you two want to see the spire?"_

Jamie's face filled with excitement, "Can I?"

_"Come on."_ the spirit grinned

Cazador shook his head, "No, Cazador no want Small Boy near Master." he tugged on Jamie's arm, "We go home."

Jamie caught the anxiety in his friends voice, he smiled, "Ok Cazador we'll go." he turned to Sickness, "Thanks anyway Sickness."

Sickness waved as they disappeared into the forest, he sighed as he walked back to the spire. He grinned at the sight of his two brothers arguing with one another.

"It was only for a couple of hours Pain." Sorrow glared at his older brother

"You left your post!" Pain growled, "Do you know what would happen if Death were to be broken free?"

Sorrow rolled his eyes, "Like you've never left a post before…"

Pain's eyes flashed with anger, "Watch it Sorrow…"

_"Cazador and Jamie left to head back to Burgess."_ Sickness quickly walked up between them, _"Should I take the west or east patrol?"_

Pain glanced at him, "I guess you can take the east, and I'll take the west" he glared at Sorrow, "You stay at the spire, and 'this' time don't leave."

"Do I have to watch her?" Sorrow whined, "It's soooo boring just sitting here."

"Would you rather me break your face?" Pain took a step toward him

Sorrow held up his hands, "Chill bro, don't get your panties in a bunch." He sighed with relief as Pain stalked into the trees grumbling to himself. Sorrow huffed as he sat on the forest floor in front of the spire. He glared at Sickness who was chuckling to himself as he went into the forest, _"So going to get him back for snitching on me."_

Emerald eyes watched silently as Sorrow took out his gun and began to clean the barrel, Death smirked _"Silly spirit, your inattention will cost Chand's family dearly."_ She thought as a small scarab detached itself from the spire and flew off in the direction of Burgess. _"Enjoy life while you can child, yours is short."_

(In the forest)

"Why didn't you want me to see the spire Cazador?"

Cazador glanced at him, "Master would mess with mind." he growled, "No ever want her near family."

Jamie smiled, "I understand Cazador." he paused as they came within sight of Jacks lake, "Cazador, there's someone there."

Cazador nodded, "Cazador know, it Tall Man."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Why would he be this far from the town? I thought he went to the beach on vacation."

The two walked toward the man quietly, keeping out of sight as they watched him gather leaves and soil samples.

"What him do?" Cazador cocked his head as the man put the samples in his backpack

"It looks like he's gathering…"

"Getting rid of actually."

Jamie and Cazador jumped as Morrison spoke as he continued to gather brush and place it into his bag.

"You two can come on out, I know your there." Morrison smiled as Jamie and Cazador walked out, "Jamie what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Ummm I was just playing."

"Who's your friend?" Morrison smiled as he got to his feet, "Seems he's not from around here."

"You can see Cazador?" the spirit spoke with excitement as he glanced at Jamie

Morrison sighed, "Yes I can."

"But Cazador's…" Jamie stopped himself

"A spirit?" Morrison smiled at their expressions, "Jamie I know all about the spirit realm," he motioned to the lake, "I have been cleaning up after some winter spirit for years now."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that there are certain people that would love to find him and use him for their own sick purpose."

"Who want hurt Boy with Stick?" Cazador bristled

"You know the winter spirit?" Morrison glanced at Jamie

"Yeah, he's…a friend of mine."

"Then maybe you could tell him to stop leaving so much evidence lying around?" Morrison huffed, "Just today I've gathered pieces of his shirt and so many blood spots I'd wager he got in a fight with a barbed wire fence."

"Vines." Cazador spoke up

"Vines?"

Jamie spoke up, "He kind of got in a fight with some summer spirits…"

"Ah, summer spirits do tend to have a bit of a temper." Morrison shook his head

Jamie glanced at him, "Ummm, Mr. Morrison…"

"Amari." he smiled

"Amari, do you mind if I ask you a question."

"Go ahead." Amari knocked the dirt from his pants as he got to his feet

"How is it that you can see spirits?"

"When I was exploring a temple sixty years ago I came across an artifact that granted me the ability to see spirits," he grinned

"But how you not old?" Cazador cocked his head

Morrison laughed, "Not many days after that I managed to convince a spirit to show me a way to keep my youth. She did…" the man smiled as a memory surfaced

"So you will never age?" Jamie's eyes widened

"Yep, that's why I have to move around constantly." the man sighed, "It's made me a target of K.A.M."

"Who they?" Cazador asked

"They are a group of people whose leader is determined to find spirits and extract their power for his own use." the man's face became angry, "I made it my job to protect the spirit realm the best I can after that day..." the man stopped himself as his face filled with sadness

Jamie could tell there was more to the story, "Why…" he stopped when Morrison held up his hand for him to be quiet

"Shhh," Morrison glanced around the area

Jamie and Cazador followed his hand, "What is it?" Jamie asked as he caught sight of a small bug flying toward them.

"That's a Sumner Scarab." Morrison frowned, "What's it doing here in Burgess?"

Jamie watched as the little scarab landed on the ground a few feet in front of him, "Cazador…" the boy took a step back as he filled with a sense of dread

A sudden screech filled the forest as the scarab began to beat its wings rapidly.

"Run! Now!" Morrison grabbed Jamie by the hand as the forest floor began to tremble.

Cazador raced after them, he glanced back at the creatures rising from the earth, "What them?"

Morrison glanced back, "Those are Necrophor, unholy creations of Set and Nephthys. Though why they'd be here I have no idea."

Jamie glanced at Cazador, "You don't think Death sent them?"

Cazador growled, "Would not put past."

"Shit!" Morrison stopped abruptly as a Necrophor erupted in front of them.

"Tall Man…we have problem." Cazador growled as three Necrophor encircled them.

"We were ordered by Nephthys to bring the boy to Set for his glorious resurrection." the largest of the Necrophor spoke as it slammed its long spear into the ground. Jagged teeth showed as the creature snarled at them.

"Cazador no let you!" the spirit pushed Jamie behind him

"Then you die first!" without warning the creature lunged forward with lightning speed

Brown eyes filled with surprise and pain, Cazador glanced down at the spear that had been thrust through his chest. With a strangled whimper the boy fell backwards to the ground, the impact of his fall pushing the spear out a bit.

"Cazador!" Jamie screamed as he knelt beside his friend

"Don't pull it out!" Morrison grabbed Cazador's hand as the boy frantically grasped at the weapon

"Hurts." Cazador moaned, blood began to trickle down the side of his mouth

"Now you will come with us."

Jamie glared up at the creature sneering down at them, "You'll have to kill me first."

_"What is with your family and being so dramatic?"_

Jamie glanced around the forest, "Darkness is that you?" he smiled as shadows slithered across the ground and rose in front of him.

"Who else?" the man smirked as he formed from the shadows.

"Silver Eyes… get Small Boy …safe place." Cazador strangled out his words as he gasped for air.

_"Damn his lung must have been hit_." Darkness knelt beside Cazador, he smiled at him, "Don't worry Cazador I'll take care of everything."

The Necrophor tightened their grips on their spears as the new spirit rose to his feet and glared at them.

"You can do nothing Spirit," the creature that had stabbed Cazador snarled, "Nephthys created us and only Nephthys can truly kill us."

Darkness smirked, "That's good to know." the man rushed forward, "Because I am the son of Death."

The creature was shocked as Darkness slammed his fist through its chest; the beast shuddered once then screamed as its body dissipated into sand.

"How about the rest of you?" Darkness shook the sand from his fist; he smirked as the other creatures knelt on their knees.

"Son of Nephthys, we seek your mercy. We did not realize you were her seed." one of the creatures whimpered

Darkness sneered, "That was your first mistake…" a smile came to his face, "The second was assuming I have any mercy…"

The creatures screamed as shadows engulfed them, within seconds the creatures were nothing but dust.

As soon as they were gone Darkness turned quickly to Cazador, "All right Cazador I'm going to get you fixed up."

Cazador cried out as Darkness gripped the long handle of the spear

Darkness flinched at his cry, "I have to shorten this before I can move you." Darkness glanced at Jamie, "Grab the spear as close to his chest so that it doesn't move." he waited for Jamie to follow his instructions, then he snapped the spear

Jamie watched as Darkness flung the pieces of the spear to the side

"Human, take Jamie home." Darkness spoke as he carefully picked Cazador up

Morrison stared at him, "Who are you?"

Silver eyes glanced at him, "Darkness, and if that child arrives home with so much as a paper cut I will tear your heart from your chest and feed it to you."

"Cazador will be ok…right Darkness?" Jamie was close to tears as Morrison urged him forward

Darkness didn't reply as he sank into the shadows, carrying Cazador with him.

(At the Pole)

"Hu..rts." the boy whimpered as Darkness raced down the hallway

Darkness glanced at the boy in his arms, "I know Cazador but you're doing great." the spirit turned into the infirmary.

"Why here?" Cazador gasped as he was laid on the bed, he cried out as the spear moved

Darkness didn't reply as he rummaged through the cabinet, "I know it's here…I distinctly remember them putting it in the infirmary…" Silver eyes brightened as he found what he was looking for.

"What…that?" Cazador asked weakly as Darkness hurried back over to him with a vial of golden liquid

"Carmentis, this will heal you." Darkness grimaced; "Now I have to remove the spear."

"Don't touch…" brown eyes pleaded with Darkness

Darkness smiled in sympathy, "I have to Cazador, you don't want to go through life with a spear in your chest do you?"

Cazador managed a weak smile, "It make hunt hard."

"That it would." Darkness smirked, "Now on three…"

A scream tore from Cazador as Darkness pulled the weapon out, the boy began to cough blood.

"Heal him." Darkness whispered into the vial, he then forced Cazador's mouth open and poured the liquid down his throat

Cazador cried out again as the liquid burned his throat, he shuddered then his eyes closed as he lost consciousness.

Darkness watched as the boy went still; a bright light erupted from the wound. He smiled as the light dissipated revealing a sealed scar where a once gaping hole had been. He gently placed his fingers to Cazador's neck, he sighed with relief as he felt the boy's pulse beating strong.

"You!"

Darkness turned at the voice, he screamed as lightning pain laced though him as a blade racked him from his shoulder to his hip. Silver eyes widened as he glanced down at his own blood spilling onto the floor, he looked up with surprise at the Nightmare King who held his bloodstained scythe in his hand

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought ;) Also, a lot of the characters in this one are from my other stories, any questions please do not hesitate to ask me :) Till Next Time


	46. TruceKind of

Hey guys thanks for the reviews :) I am really excited for the upcoming chapters (Evil smirk) Disclaimer I own my characters and the story, everything else belongs to someone else. Enjoy.

(At the Pole)

Jack rushed into the room; his eyes widened at the sight of Darkness stumbling backwards, the spirit's hands were trying to staunch the blood that was cascading from the enormous gash that ran the length of his torso. "Darkness!"

"Stay back." Pitch growled as he swung his scythe again at the spirit in front of him

Darkness grunted as he managed to create a staff of shadows, the room echoed as Pitch's blade slammed into the staff. Darkness fell against the wall, his arms straining as he tried to keep Pitch's blade from reaching him.

"Pitch wait please!"

Pitch was caught off guard as the winter spirit dashed forward and grabbed his arm, "Jack what the hell are you doing?"

Darkness took advantage of the interruption; he quickly sank into the shadows of the wall

"Dammit!" Pitch yelled as Darkness disappeared, he glared at Jack, "You had better have a good reason for stopping me Jack."

Jack started to speak but stopped when a moan filled the room, he noticed the occupant on the bed for the first time, "Cazador!" he rushed over to the spirit

Pitch's attention was also pulled to the bed; he was immediately at the bedside checking Cazador over.

Brown eyes blinked open, "Cazador sore…"

Pitch noticed the scar on the spirits chest, "What happened Cazador?"

"Cazador go to Muertes's resting place with Small Boy. When we leave meet Tall Man at lake, him nice."

"Go on Cazador." Pitch tried to get him to focus

"Then we get attacked by things Tall Man call Necro," he frowned, "Wanted take Small Boy but Cazador tell no. It attack and hurt Cazador with long knife."

"Is Jamie ok?" Jack asked, his voice panicked

"Small Boy ok, Silver Eyes have Tall Man take home."

Pitch glanced at Jack, "Silver Eyes?"

"He means Darkness." Jack spoke up

Pitch glared at him, "What the hell does that bastard have to do with any of this?"

"Silver Eyes show up and kill Necro and save." the boy coughed slightly, "Him bring Cazador here and give drink that burned."

"The Carmentis…" Pitch glanced at empty vial on the floor

Jack's attention was drawn by movement outside, he glanced out the window gasping as he caught sight of Darkness emerging from the shadows and stumbling through the snow. He glanced to see if Pitch had seen him, he was relieved that his brother was too busy with Cazador to notice. Quietly the winter spirit grabbed his staff and slipped out of the room and raced down the hallway and out the front door into the snowy tundra.

(Outside)

"Darkness!" blue eyes scanned the snow for any sign of the spirit. His gaze fell on the red trail that stained the white ground. He quickly followed it, "Darkness!" he called again as the trail came to a cliff of rock.

"Leave me alone Frost."

Jack hurried forward as he caught sight of Darkness leaning against the rock, he grimaced at the blood still pouring from the horrendous gash, "Let me see…"

Darkness grimaced as the winter spirit knelt beside him, "Remind me to return the favor to your brother."

"You need that stitched up."

"You think?" silver eyes glared at him

"Can you make it to Gaal's?"

"I can't stay melded with the shadows at the moment…" Darkness grimaced, "I've lost too much blood."

"I don't think I should take you back to the Pole…"

Darkness glared at him, "And why not Frost, Pitch missed my neck."

"I got it, come on." Jack held his staff to him

Darkness grabbed it cautiously, "What are…" his comment was lost as Wind picked them up and lifted them into the clouds. "What the hell Frost!"

Jack smirked at Darkness's yell, "Just hang on a moment."

"I think I'll let go." Darkness's voice echoed with sarcasm as he gripped the staff with both hands as Wind carried them with lightning speed through the air. Within minutes they were being lowered to the ground. Darkness hissed with pain as he fell heavily to the sidewalk, "And why did you bring me back to Burgess?"

"I'm taking you to Jamie's."

Darkness rolled his eyes as Jack helped him to his feet, "Ahh yes, let the ten year old stitch me up."

"He's eleven," Jack laughed as they came within sight of the house.

"That's beside the point…" Darkness growled as Jack brought him into the house

"Jamie, mom, anyone home?" the winter spirit yelled as Darkness slumped from his grip and to the floor.

"Jack!" Jamie came rushing down the stairs, his eyes widened at the sight of Darkness, "Where's Cazador? Are you ok? What happened?"

"One thing at a time kid…" Darkness gasped as he leaned against the wall. "First off, Cazador is fine; I managed to get him the Carmentis before his soul departed. Second, do I look ok? I have a $%#&ing gash ten miles wide across my entire upper body." he sighed, "And as to what happened…Pitch tends to slice first, ask questions later."

"Jamie is mom home?" Jack asked looking around

"Yeah, she's upstairs. I'll be right back." the boy rushed up the stairs. Within moments he was rushing back down, "Mom said to help him into the living room, she'll be down in a moment." he then rushed into the room to place a blanket over the couch

Darkness forced down a cry as Jack helped him to his feet, by the time he made it to the couch his body was shuddering as pain rippled through him.

"At least it's not bleeding as bad…" Jack spoke up as Darkness laid his head back

"Crack open the champagne and let's celebrate." Darkness growled

"Jamie, go get the bag in the closet." the soft voice of Rashana echoed as she came into the room. She smiled at the spirit that was on the couch, "Thank you for saving Jamie today."

Darkness stared at her, he cocked his head, "You look familiar…" his eyes widened, "Mrs. Rachel? It can't be."

Rashana was taken aback as she stared at him "Have we met?"

Darkness smiled, "I remember you from my memories…" he glanced at her, "My name was Donovan then."

Rashana's face lit up, "Donovan, I didn't recognize you. You have changed so much."

Darkness nodded, "More than you know…"

"We will have to catch up later." she smiled as Jamie returned, "Now just relax; I'll have you fixed up in seconds." she glanced at him, "Now I have to pull your shirt off."

Darkness cried out the fabric pulled on the blood that had dried to the wound

Rashana grimaced, "Sorry Donovan."

"It's Darkness now," the man clenched his teeth against the pain.

She smiled at him, "Well Darkness you're doing great." Rashana spoke soothingly as she cleaned the wound. She glanced at him, "Now I'm going to stitch this up."

Darkness closed his eyes; he braced himself as she began to weave the needle in out of his skin.

Jack grimaced as Darkness's face scrunched, "Sorry I don't have any dream sand."

"I've been through worse Frost." Darkness spoke through clenched teeth

After a few minutes Rashana smiled as she finished stitching the wound, "All right, now I want you to rest Darkness."

"I have to continue my sear…" Darkness tried to sit up, only to fall back to the couch gasping

Rashana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Rest, you need to regain your strength."

Darkness sighed; he knew she was right, silver eyes closed as exhaustion overtook him.

Rashana motioned for Jack and Jamie to follow her into the kitchen, "All right Jackson, please explain how you know this spirit."

Jack glanced at Jamie as they sat at the table, he grinned, "It's kind of a long story…"

Rashana smiled as she opened the fridge, "I have the time." She closed it as she handed them both sodas

The winter spirit took a breath, and then began explaining everything he knew about Darkness.

(At the Pole)

"Cazador need go home…" the boy begged Pitch as the man came back into the room

"Are you sure you feel like it?" Pitch asked as he walked over to him

"Cazador just tired." He smiled, "Cazador just need rest."

Pitch smiled, "You're just worried about Jamie."

Cazador grinned, "No like leave family alone for long time."

"All right," he helped Cazador to his feet, "Careful." Pitch caught Cazador as the boy's knees buckled.

"Thank Man in White." The boy grinned as Pitch grabbed a globe

Pitch shook his head as he threw the globe, "Come on let's go."

"Hope Small Boy ok." Cazador spoke as the two spirits walked through the portal

Within seconds they emerged just outside the town of Burgess

"We go faster if Cazador shift."

Pitch raised an eyebrow as the boy's body shimmered, he laughed as Cazador transformed into a ferret, "Seriously."

_"You no like Tiny Slink?"_ the ferret cocked its head as he sat on his haunches

"Just come on." Pitch sighed as he picked Cazador up and set him on his shoulder

_"Man in White tall."_ The ferret chirped in amusement

Pitch shook his head as he made his way toward Jamie's house. Pitch narrowed his eyes as he came up to the house and he caught sight of Jack in front yard, "Jack! What are you doing here?"

The winter spirit nearly jumped out of his skin at Pitch's shout, "Pitch, when did you get here?"

Pitch crossed his arms, "You answer me first. You're supposed to be at the Pole, grounded."

At that moment Jamie rushed out of the house, "Hey Jack we can play till mom finishes sup...Cazador!" the boy rushed over to Pitch, laughing as the ferret jumped from the man to his shoulder, "I thought you were a goner."

The ferret nuzzled Jamie's cheek, "_Cazador no go nowhere. Small Boy stuck with."_

Jamie smiled, "That's fine by me. Hey you want to play before mom calls us to supper?"

Cazador nodded as he jumped from Jamie to the ground, his body rippling into his wolf form, "_Small Boy want play PredatorPrey?"_

Jamie laughed, "Ok, you're the prey first."

The wolf grinned, _"You no catch Cazador!" _

Jack smiled as Cazador took off across the yard, Jamie following quickly after him. He started to follow but was stopped by Pitch grabbing his arm, he flinched at the anger he saw in his brother's face, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Pitch glared at him, "What 'ever' gave you that idea?"

"Pitch you have to believe me that Darkness isn't as ba…"

"Darkness was the one that helped Pestilence spread his plague that killed millions!" Pitch's face darkened, "Not to mention how the bastard took control of me."

"Please Pitch, just listen to me." The winter spirit pleaded, "Darkness was forced to do those things by Death."

Golden eyes narrowed, "He tell you that? Jack, he's manipulating and conniving. Everything he's told you is most likely a lie."

"He didn't tell me Pitch," Jack took a breath, "I was pulled into his memories."

Pitch stared at him, "When did…"

"It was a few weeks after Darkness…"

"Kidnapped you." Pitch crossed his arms and glared at his brother

Jack nodded, "I know he's done some things in the past… But Pitch, he was looking for his memories. Death sealed them away from him and he was sure that if he killed you he'd get them back."

Pitch was taken aback, he remembered how it felt for him when Death had stolen his own memories and he had been filled by her lies.

Jack continued when Pitch uncrossed his arms, "You remember how Darkness was acting when you fought him at the house?"

Pitch nodded, "Yeah he was plum nuts."

"Sophie had awakened his memories. Darkness was being bombarded by all of them at once." Jack sighed, "He went into a coma for two weeks because of it…"

"How do you know that?"

The winter spirit grinned sheepishly, "Ratri, the Orthus that hangs around him, kind of took me thinking I could help wake him up." He purposely left out the fact that she had taken him to Gaal's.

Pitch frowned, "So what exactly happened Jack? Tell me everything."

The winter spirit smiled sheepishly as he sat on the porch steps, "Ummm, well…when I got there Darkness was in the coma…I uh…was pulled into his memories when I got close to him."

"His memories act like mine?" Pitch was shocked as he joined him

Jack nodded, "Yeah, except they manifest as shadows not sand."

"What did you see?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't feel right sharing his memories Pitch…"

"Could you at least explain to me what he was babbling about when he attacked me at the house?"

Jack nodded, "Darkness had a brother and sister that Death used as leverage against him, she promised him that if he did as she asked she'd free them."

"Let me guess, she didn't keep her word."Pitch growled

Jack nodded, "At least that what it seemed like, but I'm not so sure. I promised him I'd help him look for them. That's why he's been hanging aro…"

"Jackson, do you mind coming and giving me a hand. Sophie won't leave him alone and I'm cooking."Rashana called as she came to the door, she smiled when she caught sight of Pitch, "Pritchard, I did not know you were coming."

"I was just bringing Cazador home." He frowned as her earlier comment registered, "Leave who alone?"

Jack interrupted her, "Please Pitch don't get mad…but I brought Darkness here for mom to help him."

Golden eyes flashed, "That piece of scum is here!" he rushed to the house he stopped short when Rashana stood in front him, her face full of anger

"Pritchard Black you will leave Darkness alone." She glared at him, "He has been through enough as it is."

"But mother…you don't understand…" Pitch stammered

Rashana glared, "Pritchard..."

Pitch huffed, "Fine."

Rashana smiled as she went inside, both her sons following behind, "I need you to watch Sophie while I finish cooking."

Pitch watched his mother go into the kitchen, he then went into the living room. He stopped short by the sight that greeted him, there on the couch lay his most hated enemy…with a mound of stuffed animals all piled on his chest.

"See, they make you feel better." the giggling voice of Sophie echoed as she raced upstairs.

"You really don't have to get any more Sophie." Darkness sighed, his voice revealing just how tired he was.

"Gee Darkness I didn't know you played with stuffed animals." Jack laughed as he walked in behind Pitch

Darkness looked up, his body stiffened as he caught sight of Pitch. Silver eyes darted around the room for any shadows that he could use to escape.

Pitch sighed, he knew what Darkness was thinking, "As much as it pains me to say this…I'm not here to try and kill you."

Darkness huffed, "What Pitch, my back not turned?"

Golden eyes narrowed, "Don't make me change my mind."

"All right guys, lets just all take a breath." Jack spoke up quickly as the two men both clenched their fists.

"I brought Fluff Tail, he make you feel better too." Sophie's voice filled the room as she raced back into the room.

Pitch had to smile as the little girl rushed by him with a large stuffed raccoon. He frowned as she placed the toy on the ever growing mound on Darkness's chest. Pitch was caught off guard by the genuine smile that came to the spirit's face.

"Thank you Sophie, I'm feeling much better." the man chuckled as she placed the newest toy with the others.

The little girl giggled, she then caught sight of Pitch. She squealed with delight as she raced over to him, "Can you stay and play?"

Pitch knelt down as smiled, "Of course, you run up stairs and get set up ok?"

Sophie clapped her hands as she left the room.

Jack stiffened as Pitch walked over to the couch, "Pitch…"

Pitch glared down at Darkness, "Now let me make myself clear. The only reason I'm not ending you is that Jack is convinced that you have some shred of humanity left in you." golden eyes narrowed, "Don't make me regret my decision."

Darkness watched as Pitch turned and went up the stairs, he sighed as he sank back down into the couch.

Jack smiled as he sat on the floor, "Quite a day huh?"

Silver eyes rolled, "The best I've had in centuries." Darkness glanced at him, "You think you could remove the giant pile of toys from my chest? As much as I like them, their making it hard to breath."

Jack smirked as he removed the toys, "Yeah, I'd hate for you to have survived all of this only to die by inhaling fuzzies." once finished Jack sat cross legged on the floor, "So how did you know Jamie needed help anyway? He told me all about what happened."

Darkness smirked, "I was simply looking for him so he could help me find the Kione Canyon. I've been searching the Eastern Continent for days and haven't made any progress." he glanced at the stairs, "So how much time do I have before Pitch strangles me in my sleep?"

Jack smirked, "Mom won't let him. Besides I told him that you were looking for your siblings."

Silver eyes narrowed, "Frost…"

Jack held up his hands, "I didn't tell him anything else I promise."

Darkness sighed, "My memories are all I have that are truly mine."

The winter spirit nodded, "I understand about memories Darkness, so does Pitch."

"Forgot that Death did the same thing to him…" Darkness sighed

"You know," Jack smirked, "You two should be the best of friends since you have so much in common."

Darkness raised an eyebrow, "The day that man and I agree on something will be the day it snows in hell."

Jack grinned, "I already made that happen."

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys. Till Next Time


	47. Gargoyle Attack

Thank you guys for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are liking the story. Disclaimer all characters that are not mine belong to other people, my characters are mine as is the story. Enjoy

(At the Pole)

"No."

"Please!" the winter spirit begged as he followed after the pooka

"No Frostbite," Bunny smirked, "You're still grounded."

"But it's not fair! I've been cooped up for years!" Jack pouted as they came into the great room

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Jack, you've been grounded for only three days. One of which you snuck out and went to Jamie's."

Jack glared at him "But I'm a Guardian too!"

"I know that Frostbite, but you almost set a resort on fire," Bunny smirked as he began polishing his boomerangs, "Not to mention you also messed with another season. That's against the rules."

Jack glared at him, "All I did was freeze one lake."

"This isn't the first time you've done this."

Blue eyes narrowed, Jack started to speak when North walked in.

"What are you two arguing about now?" the Spirit of Wonder asked as he grabbed a globe from the shelf.

"Frostbite wants to go with us."

North stared at the giant blue eyes looking up at him "Bunny perhaps this once…" North was stopped by the pooka's glare

"No North, he was grounded for interfering with another season." The pooka put his foot down, "He has to learn that you don't mess with other spirit's seasons."

Pitch and Sandy came into the room, both brothers glanced at each other at the tension they could feel.

"You don't understand." Jack glared at the pooka

"Oh I understand that you're a bloody show pony that just can't stand the thought of not being in the spot light."

"Rabbit…" Pitch started to speak as he caught the anger that was building in his younger brother's normally calm face

"What the hell do you know about me!" the winter spirit exploded, "You didn't give a rat's ass about me for over three hundred years!"

The entire room went silent, Jack didn't seem to notice as his body shook with anger.

"For centuries you ignored me!" frozen tears rimmed his eyes, "The only times you guys ever noticed me was when I screwed up and lost control!" he glared at them, "And you have the nerve to say you know me! I don't need any of you!" The winter spirit stormed from the room

"Jack wait." Pitch placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, he was surprised when Jack shook it off

He glared at Pitch, "I don't need you either."

Pitch started to follow but stopped when North placed his hand on his shoulder

"Just let him go cool off Pitch." North sighed, "We will fix when we get back."

Golden eyes glanced down the hallway his brother had went down, with a sigh he followed behind the other Guardians into the portal.

(With Jack)

"They don't understand anything!" the winter spirit yelled as he threw a ball of ice at the wall. He watched as it shattered into tiny shards on the floor, "I should have been allowed to go with them."

"Jack…"

The winter spirit turned at the soft voice of Tooth, "Not right now Tooth."

The door opened slightly, "I brought a snack for you."

Jack sighed, unable to be mad at her, "Come on in."

The fairy frowned at the shattered ice on the floor, "Jack, are you all right?"

"I can't seem to do anything right Tooth." He sighed as she sat beside him on the bed

"Tell me what happened." The fairy spoke gently as she handed him a plate

"The others got a call that a village was being attacked," he frowned, "But I wasn't allowed to go since I'm grounded."

"But that's not 'really' what your angry about is it?"

"No," Jack glanced out the window, he took a breath, "Just like the Easter Incident you guys are jumping to conclusions without letting me explain myself first."

Tooth glanced at him, she remembered well the incident he was talking about, and she regretted their actions that day every day, "You want to tell me?"

Jack shook his head, "It's personal Tooth," he sighed, "But I didn't mess with the summer spirits just to show off I promise."

The fairy smiled, "I believe you Jack."

"So did you draw the short straw?" the winter spirit smiled as he ate the food that Tooth had brought

"What do you mean?" the fairy was confused

"Having to watch the imprisoned?"

Tooth giggled at his tone, "I volunteered." she laughed at his expression; "It was go on the mission or let Pitch stay and cook supper."

Jack's eyes widened, "You are such a good person."

The fairy smiled, "I try," she laughed, "The guys will be back in a few hours so I'm going to get started."

"I'll be here…"

Tooth smiled, "Don't worry Jack, the week will fly by."

The winter spirit sighed as she left, "Yeah right." he flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes as he waited for the other Guardians to come back

(With Pitch)

"I see them!" the Nightmare King shouted as they ran through the alleyways. Golden eyes followed the night shrouded creatures through the sky.

"Why would they attack like this?" Bunny threw his boomerang at one of the figures

The other Guardians watched as his weapon found its mark, with an ear splitting screech the thing fell.

"Careful!" North shouted as they all converged on the beast getting to its feet.

Red eyes filled with anger as the stone creature growled at the spirits in front of it. The creature gnashed its stone teeth at them, warning what would happen if they came any closer.

"Calm down…" North spoke softly as he edged closer, a large net in his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist the net ensnared the creature, which began screeching loudly as its wings were rendered useless.

"All right, time to relocate a gargoyle." Patrick smirked as he walked up. He carefully picked up the thrashing creature, "I'll be back to grab the other ones."

"If we can catch them." Bunny huffed as Sandy appeared over head motioning that he had found another.

"Come on Bunny, we must not waste time." North quickly raced after Sandy toward another street.

Pitch started to follow; he stopped as a strong wave of fear washed over him. He panicked as he recognized the fear of a child. He quickly merged into the shadows, following the fear into another alley. Golden eyes narrowed at the sight of a large gargoyle that was stalking toward a young girl.

"Leave me alone!" the little girl sobbed as she buried her face in her hands

The gargoyle gnashed its teeth as rushed to claim its prey; suddenly it was knocked over as an arrow of black sand smashed into its side.

Pitch smirked as he lowered his sand bow, "I still got it…" he smiled as the creature turned its head and snarled at him, "That's right big guy come at me."

The gargoyle launched itself at the new comer, its eyes widened as the spirit sidestepped its attack. A surprised screech filled the air as the man threw a net of obsidian sand, ensnaring it.

"Patrick will find you a new home away from humans." he then turned his attention to the young girl who was still cowering against the wall. He knelt beside her, "It's ok little one."

The little girl only drew her legs up closer to her chest, whimpering as she stared at the creature that was thrashing against the sand that held it

"Awesome work mate." Bunny's voice echoed as the pooka emerged from his tunnels

"It's the Easter Bunny!" the little girls face lit up, "You saved me!"

Pitch shuddered as she ran through him, he sighed as the little girl wrapped her arms around the pooka.

The little girl smiled up at Bunny, "I was playing in my yard when the big mean monster grabbed me." she shuddered slightly, "Then it dropped me here."

Bunny picked her up, "Don't worry, I'll get you back home. But I want you to know that I didn't stop the gargoyle," he pointed at Pitch, "He did."

The little girl stared where he was pointing, "Is he shy? I can't see him."

"Don't bother Rabbit." Pitch growled as he stood up, "She can't see me; no one will ever see me."

"Pitch…" Bunny stopped as he noticed another gargoyle flying over head

Golden eyes gleamed, "I'm going to take care of this one, then I'm going back to the Pole." he didn't wait for the pooka to reply before he stalked out of the alley and into the street.

"I'll see you there Pitch." the pooka called as he emerged from the alley carrying the girl with him as he left.

Pitch sighed as he watched them leave; he glanced up at the cloud covered sky as he watched the gargoyle land in the nearby alley. He sank into the shadows, emerging cautiously in the same alley.

The gargoyle snarled as it caught sight of the Nightmare King; it spread its wings trying to make itself seem larger.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Pitch spoke quietly as he formed a net of sand, he cursed as it shot into the air. "Stupid over grown boulder…" he grumbled as he let the net dissipate. A clinking sound caught his attention; he watched as a small metal canister bounced towards him, "What the he…" golden eyes widened as thick smoke began to spew from the object, he desperately tried to merge with the shadows as smoke filled his lungs.

"Don't bother, that is a neutralizing agent." a muffled voice spoke from the entrance of the alley, "Keeps spirits and mythics from using abilities."

Pitch stared with blurred vision at a figure that was walking toward him through the smoke, the Nightmare King went to his hands and knees coughing violently as his chest began to tighten.

"Oh, and it also has the ability to knock out a full grown hydra within minutes," the voice spoke with amusement, "Sprites within seconds."

Pitch's eyes rolled as he collapsed to the stone alley, the last thing he was aware of was someone standing over him.

(At the Pole)

"Two hundred and fifty five…" the winter spirit stared at the ceiling

"Frost."

Jack almost jumped out of his skin at the voice, "Darkness you have got to stop just popping up."

Silver eyes gleamed with amusement as Jack sat up, "Sorry, You're just so easy to scare." he glanced around the room, "Why are you in bed this early, you sick?"

"No," Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm grounded."

"Grounded?" Darkness cocked his head

"Yeah, I got in trouble for freezing my lake."

Darkness frowned, "They grounded you for that? Didn't you explain to them why you froze it in the first place?"

Jack shook his head, "No, Pitch told me I should but I'm just not ready to open up to them yet."

"You might want to Frost; they can't help you if you won't let them." Darkness crossed his arms, "If you never let them in, then you're just as bad as they are."

Jack smirked, "Look at whose all concerned."

Darkness huffed, "I could care less about you Frost." he grimaced slightly, his hand going to the stitches on his chest.

"How you holding up?"

Darkness sighed as he leaned against the wall, "Not good, my body isn't healing properly."

"Think it has something to do with the fact you never stop moving and give it a chance to heal?" Jack smirked

"I have to find my siblings Frost, and I will not let a little scratch keep me from searching." Darkness growled

"You call 'that' a scratch." he glanced at him

Darkness smirked, "Let's just say that I've seen worse."

Jack shook his head, "You know Darkness I never got to thank yo…"

Darkness suddenly glanced at the door, "Hold that thought."

Jack watched as Darkness seemed to seep into the shadows, he shivered as the shadows slithered under his bed, _"Note to self, make sure to always check under bed every night." _he startled as the door burst open, "Really Bunny, don't you knock?"

"Is Pitch here?" the pooka was out of breath

Jack caught the worry in his voice, "No I haven't seen him, why what happened?"

"Not good mate…" the Guardian rushed down the hall

"Hey!" Jack rushed after him; he followed the pooka into the great room

"Jack hasn't seen him either." the pooka was saying as Jack came in

"What's going on?" the winter spirit asked the worried Guardians

"We have not seen Pitch since we left the village." North spoke up

"He told me he was heading back here." Bunny shook his head, "That was hours ago."

Sandman created several images above his head

"Good idea Sandy, we should go back to the village and see if we can find any clue as to where he went." North nodded in agreement

"Give me back my staff." Jack held his hand out, "That way I can come with you.

"No way Frostbite," he continued quickly at the anger that came to Jack's face, "Look if someone has taken Pitch they may be another crazy wanker that's after Moon's kids. If that's the case then you need to stay here where you're safe."

North nodded, "I must agree with Bunny on this, I will stay here with Jack and Tooth just in case.

Jack glared as Bunny and Sandman disappeared into the tunnels, "I should be helping."

"Jack, please." the Spirit of Wonder placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "We will find him."

The winter spirit simply nodded, his heart clenching at the thought of what could have happened.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I look forward to this arc, it will be 'fun' (evil laugh) Till Next Time


	48. Jaeger

Thank you guys for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you and seeing what you thought of the chapter. A bit of warning for this chapter, there is a bit a torture not to bad but just wanted to warn you. Enjoy

(Unknown)

Pitch moaned as he began to come to, golden eyes filled with panic as they caught sight of the bars that surrounded him. _"Where the hell am I?" _Pitch thought as he sat up. The cage was tall enough for him to stand, though when he tried pain shot through him as he moved his leg, he glanced down frowning at the large blood soaked bandage that was wrapped around it.

"All right boys, get those cages loaded."

Pitch jumped slightly at the voice, he glanced around at the rows of cages that filled the large warehouse. The ones around him were empty, though he could hear growls and other noises echoing elsewhere.

"Watch the Chimera, one bite from that tail…"

"Yeah I know, one bite and I'm six feet under." A second voice answered the first

_"Who in their right mind would want a wild Chimera?"_ Pitch thought as he heard a door slam shut. He grimaced as he managed to get to his feet, he then began examining the cage. He could tell that the bars were made completely of reinforced steel as well as the floor and top of the cage. However, a padlock of simple design held the door tight, Pitch grinned as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

A small stream of black sand swirled around his palm, then it shot into the lock.

Pitch collapsed backwards sliding down the bars, his breath coming out in gasps. He began to cough violently, his body trembling with the action golden eyes widened with realization, _"The smoke…it must still be affecting my abilities."_

"Oh good you're awake."

Pitch glared as a man sauntered up to the cage, sneering at him though the bars

The man glanced at the ogre that was following him, "Normally the Inhibitor Smog knocks a spirit out for a few weeks rather than a few days. Says a lot for his ability to recover." He then turned back to Pitch, "It is good to finally meet you Pitch, I'm Jaeger."

"How long have I been here?" Pitch narrowed his eyes as he used the bars to get his feet

"About three days…" Jaeger grinned at Pitch's expression

The ogre laughed, "Yeah that little winter spirit has been beside himself searching." A feral grin came to his face, "Which will make it so easy to catch him."

"You leave Jack alone!" Pitch growled as he stepped forward, his knee buckled slightly.

Jaeger laughed at his weakness, "Sorry Pitch but my instructions were to bring him and your little human friend in." he smirked, "And you are going to help me with that."

"What makes you think that I'd…" he was confused when Jaeger laughed.

"Do you remember that arrow that shot you months ago?"

"You did that?"

"Guilty," Jaeger grinned

"Why?"

"It was the best way to attach a tracker…" Jaeger laughed as Pitch frowned, "That's right, I have been tracking your whereabouts for the last few months."

Pitch glanced down at his leg, "So you removed it?"

"First day I brought you here." He smirked, "Been running it through the computer for the past few days." He motioned toward a large machine that was down the row. "And once it's done I'll know exactly where to find that little human friend of yours, I believe his name is Jamie."

Pitch grabbed the bars of the door, "I will only warn you once, don't mess with him."

Jaeger laughed, "I feel really intimidated by a man behind bars."

The ogre grinned as he jabbed Pitch in the shoulder, "Yeah, where's the big bad Nightmare King I've heard so much about?"

Golden eyes flashed, "Don't touch me."

"Oh, you don't like that huh?" the creature laughed as he pocked Pitch again, "And what are you going to do about it huh?"

"Last warning…" Pitch growled

The ogre grinned as he reached forward

With a speed that seemed like lightning Pitch grabbed the creatures arm. The Nightmare King twisted his body sideways using the metal bar as leverage. A loud snap filled the warehouse as the ogres bone snapped in two.

Pitch smirked as the ogre went to his knees screaming in pain, "I warned you."

Jaeger helped the ogre to his feet, the man grimaced at the bone that was protruding from the arm. "Damn that's bad." He grinned, "Can you imagine what he'd do if I hadn't neutralized his abilities?"

At that moment a clicked sounded, "Who said that their completely neutralized?" Pitch slammed against the cage door.

Jaeger was caught off guard as the lock snapped off, he cried out as the steel door knocked him to the concrete floor as Pitch took off. "Don't let him escape you morons!" Jaeger's voice echoed through the warehouse

The building suddenly erupted with light, the brightness chasing away the night's shadows that had once been plentiful. Pitch however was unconcerned with escaping as he raced toward the computer, he grabbed a crowbar as he passed the tool.

Jaeger's eyes widened as he realized Pitch's intention, "Damn it! Don't let him reach the computer!"

Pitch quickened his pace as three ogres came up behind him, he only slowed when he reached the computer. With all his strength Pitch slammed the crowbar into the machine, wincing as sparks erupted singeing his cheek.

"Not another move Pitch." Jaeger held his crossbow inches from Pitch's chest

Pitch turned, smirking at the spirit and the ogres that had surrounded him. "Try to find Jamie now." He laughed as Jaeger went to the sparking mound of metal

"No, no, no!" Jaeger yelled as he tried to salvage data from the destroyed computer. "Damn you!" he slammed his bow upside Pitch's head, "Months of planning down the drain in seconds!" he yelled as the spirit fell to the floor

"Sucks almost as much as getting shot in the leg." Pitch shook the stars from his head. He grimaced as one of the ogres grabbed his wrists and wrenched them behind his back.

"When I'm done with you," Jaeger snarled as Pitch's wrists and arms were bound tightly, "You'll beg me to shoot you." He motioned to the ogres, "Bring him."

Pitch grunted as he was roughly pulled to his feet and forced to follow the fuming man.

"You will tell me where my prey is Pitch," Jaeger growled as they came to a hook attached to the ceiling by a chain. "One way, or another."

Pitch screamed as the spirit turned quickly and slammed the hook into his shoulder

(At the Pole)

The Workshop echoed with silence as the night marched on. Within the Workshop the Guardians all slept. Bunny grumbled as he changed position on the couch, if one had been around they would have heard him mumbling about comfort and his Warren. Across the hall Tooth was frowning in her sleep, her dreams troubled by the past few days' events. All throughout her room her fairies also chirped anxiously in their slumber, their emotions echoing their 'mothers'. In his room North was also sleeping, maps and other books covered his work table and floor.

Darkness quietly made his way past all of the sleeping occupants, he smirked at their snores. He stopped in front of the room he knew belonged to Jack and Pitch, cautiously he cracked it open. The first thing that surprised him was the fact that Pitch was not in his bed, the second was the winter spirit who was sitting against the headboard of his own bed with his knees curled up to his chest. "Frost?"

Jack didn't even look up as he quickly buried his face into his knees

Darkness cocked his head as he came into the room "What's going on Frost?"

The winter spirit didn't reply, only hugging his knees tighter.

Silver eyes filled with concern, Darkness walked over and sat on the bed. He lifted the winter spirit's face up. He frowned at the tear stains he could see on the boy's face, "Frost…what's going on?"

"I told him I didn't need him!" Jack sobbed as he pulled back

Darkness looked at him confused, "Who?"

"Pitch." Jack hugged his knees so tight Darkness was sure the boy was going to break them.

"I'm sure he knows you were just angry Frost. You just have to tel…"

"I can't Darkness! He's been gone for three days now." A sob escaped as fresh tears began to fall.

"Pitch is missing?" Darkness wasn't sure if he was amused or concerned

Jack nodded, "He didn't come back the day they went to save that village." The winter spirit hung his head, "I didn't mean what I said, honest." He broke down, his body shaking, "I didn't want him to leave."

Darkness smirked, "I highly doubt Pitch would just up and leave Frost. The only thing that'd keep him away from you would be death itself…" the man cursed his choice of words as Jack's face filled with horror

"You think he's dead!" Jack shouted, panic filling him

"No that's not what I meant Frost, calm down!" the man grabbed the boy by the shoulders, "I'm sure someone just kidnaped him again."

The winter spirit pulled away "But I can't find him Darkness! I have looked everywhere, no one has seen him!" Jack hugged his knees tighter, his body shaking with sobs

Darkness glanced at him, _"Dear Moon, he's nothing more than a child…" _the man sighed

Jack was caught off guard as he was pulled into an embrace, he buried his face into Darkness chest.

Darkness winced at the cold as Jack's frozen tears soaked through his shirt, he rubbed the boys back trying to comfort him, "It will be ok Frost." He smiled as Jack pulled back and glanced up at him, "I'll help you find him."

Blue eyes widened, "You mean it Darkness?" he frowned, "But…you don't even like him."

Darkness huffed, "I don't like a lot of people Frost." He smiled, "Main reason though, it will really piss Pitch off if he's rescued by me."

Jack grinned, "Oh yeah, more so than if Bunny did."

Darkness got to his feet, "All right, I need to know everything that happened. I also need to know where you guys have already looked."

"But won't this hinder your own search?"

"I have gotten no where Frost." Darkness sighed sadly, "I found the canyon, and it was a dead end. Literally." He smiled, "Perhaps after this you can help me."

Jack nodded, "Of course Darkness."

"Ok, now tell me exactly what happened."

"Well…it all started when the Guardians received word that a village was being attacked…."

Darkness listened quietly as Jack recounted everything he knew. The whole time the man couldn't help the nagging in the back of his mind that this had happened before.

(At the Warehouse)

"Damn he's resilient." One of the ogres commented as he glanced at the spirit suspended inches from the concrete by the large hook that had been slammed into his shoulder.

Pitch cried out as Jaeger yanked the hook sideways, his vision blackened at the pain. He twisted his arms and wrists against the ropes that bound them tight behind him. Pitch was straining to keep his feet on the ground to aleve the pressure from the hook.

"I don't have time for this…" Jaeger snarled as he slammed his fist into Pitch's stomach, "We have been at this all night long!"

"I…will…never tell you…where he lives." Pitch panted through the pain

A ringing filled the building, Jaeger growled as he pulled a phone from his pocket, "What the hell do you want now?"….."Of course I'm frustrated! Pitch destroyed all the data that I had collected."….. "You don't say….Would have been nice to know this beforehand though…"

Pitch narrowed his eyes at the smirk that came to Jaeger's face

"Thanks, I'll go ahead and send him on then." The man snapped his finger, laughing as Pitch cried out in pain as he was dropped to the floor. He knelt beside him, "Seems I don't need to waste time getting info from you after all. A few friends of mine know where I can find Jamie."

"Don't you dare go near him!" Pitch strained against the ogres that yanked him to his feet. He cried out again as Jaeger snatched the hook out, blood began to pour from the puncture wound.

"Like you can do anything to stop me." Jaeger sneered, he then turned to the largest ogre, "Bandage his shoulder, then load him into the truck. My client is expecting him by the morning."

Pitch wasn't able to see where Jaeger went as he was yanked through the warehouse. He couldn't help the sense of panic that filled him as the ogres dragged him to a medium sized cage.

"You two get me some cloth." The larger ogre ordered the others as he forced Pitch to his knees.

Pitch hissed with pain as his captor maliciously wrapped cloth around his still bleeding shoulder. "I'm surprised you guys can operate without your trainer." He cried out as the ogre slammed him to his stomach, "I mean, come on everyone knows ogres work better when offered treats."

"You think you're real cute don't you?" The ogre sneered as they wrapped rope around the Nightmare Kings ankles and legs

"I've been told that." Pitch smirked despite the situation

"Moon can't we just shut him up?" one of the smaller ogres growled

"Way ahead of you."

Pitch grimaced as something was jabbed into his arm, a feeling not unlike fire rushed through his body. Suddenly the whole warehouse seemed to spin. Pitch was aware of being thrown forward and hitting metal bars, then he lost consciousness.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought :) I love hearing from you guys. Well,. things are about to get hairy so get ready for the ride. Till Next Time ;)


	49. Jaeger 2

Thank you guys for the reviews :) I am glad you guys are stocked for this arc ;) So this chapter almost didn't happen due to my computer's delete button getting stuck and going on a rampage deleting everything on my laptop 0-0. Anyway, I managed to fix it and rewrote the chapter so please, enjoy

(At the Pole)

"I believe we should search Greed's place again." Bunny spoke as they sat at the table

Sandman made some images overhead, one of which included Greed slamming his fist into the pooka's face

"He would not mate." Bunny grumbled

North grinned, "Actually he would Bunny, you heard him the last three times we searched his resort."

"I could give a wombat's ass if our searches are bad for business." The pooka growled as he stabbed the carrot on his plate

"Jack, you haven't touched your food." Tooth spoke gently to the winter spirit who was pushing the food around on his plate

"I'm not hungry…" Jack didn't look up at the concerned faces that were now focused on him

North glanced at Sandman, "Jack, you have not eaten at all you need your stre…"

"Do you think that Pitch is getting food?" Jack shouted angrily, "Do you think that whoever took him cares about him at all?"

Sandman floated over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Several images flashed quickly above him.

"I know Sandy," Jack sniffed, "I know Pitch is tough, but I…" his comment was interrupted by a yeti rushing quickly into the room.

"Raw rawga, ra!" the creature waved its arms frantically and then rushed from the room

Bunnymund looked at North who had jumped to his feet, "What was that about mate?"

"Todd says that there is a call for us."

"And that's exciting how?" Bunny huffed

"He says the person says they have Pitch." the Spirit of Wonder said as he rushed out

That got all of their attentions as the other Guardians hurried after him. Before long they all stood in front of the Globe.

"Hello, are you still there?"

Jack frowned at the voice coming over the speaker

North took a breath and calmly responded, "Yes, we are here."

"Good, thought you guys didn't want your little pet project back." a laugh echoed over the link

"Where is Pitch!" Jack yelled

"Sheesh, who taught you manners boy? Oh right, no one. You were a worthless nobody that was left to rot in the world." The voice sneered

"You leave Jack alone!"

"Pitch!" the winter spirit yelled as the voice of his brother could be heard in the background

"Shut him up." The voice snarled, "Sorry about that."

"What have you done with Pitch!" Jack slammed his hand on the speaker causing it to whine

"Ow, my ears." The voice complained

"Why have you called?" North spoke as he pulled Jack away from the machine

"A trade, one of your magic sacks full of gold in exchange for your little shadow rat."

"Where do you want to meet?" North glanced at the other Guardians

"How about…the village I first acquired Pitch. Let's say…in about two hours. And don't try to pull the whole 'we can't get it by then' I know you guys are loaded."

North sighed as a click sounded indicating the end of the call, "All right my friends we must hurry."

"I'm coming too." Jack spoke up as he followed the Guardians to North's treasure room

Bunny shook his head as they entered the large room, "Sorry Frostbite, you are staying here with Tooth. I don't want you anywhere near this guy."

"That's not right!" Jack was fuming, "Pitch is 'my' brother!"

The Guardians all watched in astonishment as ice began to spread from under Jack's feet and across the wooden floor. Bits of snow began to drift lazily in the air, the winter spirit gave no indication that he noticed as he glared at them

"I have to go, you don't understand!"

Sandman was torn, he knew how much it meant to Jack to come but he was also aware of Bunny's reasoning as to why he should stay. With a sigh he made a decision.

Jack was caught off guard as a sphere of gold hit him, blue eyes glared at the Guardians then they closed as the winter spirit fell to floor out cold.

North sighed as the ice and snow ceased, "Come on we need to hurry."

Tooth picked up Jack in her arms

"Bring Frostbite's staff with us," Bunny shook his head, "The little devil would sneak off first chance he got."

"Hurry back guys ok." The fairy smiled as she took Jack down the hall to his room. She could hear the breaking of a globe indicating that the others had already left to gather more gold.

(With Darkness)

"I swear... I don't…. know anything!" a water sprite struggled to free himself from the hand that was clenched around his throat

Silver eyes glared, "You were in this village the night Pitch disappeared and your telling me you didn't see anything?"

The sprite shook his head, "I…was…just here…to make it…rain."

Darkness snarled as he dropped the sprite to the cobblestone street, "Was there anyone else that may have seen something?"

The sprite sneered, "Like I'd tell you after the way you just…" he gulped when Darkness narrowed his eyes, "I mean…you might want to talk to Saint Patrick, he was there helping the Guardians relocate gargoyles back to Temple Island."

"Gargoyles…" Darkness grinned, "Of course! Perhaps one of them saw something." The spirit quickly sank into the shadows. He emerged moments later out of a castle wall, silver eyes glanced around the empty hall.

_"__Why have you come spirit?"_ a growl filled the air

Darkness turned, his breath catching as an enormous gargoyle stalked toward him. He coughed slightly as the creature opened its maw revealing rows of jagged teeth, "I am simply here searching for information."

The gargoyle snorted, _"How can you hear me? Most spirits can not understand my people."_

"Perhaps it is because I am also a Spirit of the Night," Darkness bowed slightly, "I am Darkness, a friend of mine's brother has been taken and I believe that some of your people were there the night he disappeared. I believe it was in a village they were att…"

The gargoyle growled, "_Those children were taken from their nests by a spirit hunter. Of course they attacked everything in sight, they were scared and confused!"_

Darkness narrowed his eyes, "Wait, they were taken?"

The gargoyle nodded, _"Yes," _the creature extended a wing, several holes could be seen, "_The hunter released several arrows that pierced my wing, preventing me from tearing his throat out."_

"Do you think that one of them may have seen…"

The gargoyle glared at Darkness, "_I will not allow you to distress them any further by making them relive that night. Though I am grateful to the one spirit that brought them back here safely."_

Darkness grinned, "Ah yes, that would the spirit Saint Patrick. He and the Guardians were the ones to stop the attack before the humans found out." He glanced at the creature, "The man who was taken was also only trying to help…"

The gargoyle sighed, _"I will call them."_

Darkness covered his ears as a loud screech filled the air, moments later three small gargoyles flew in window.

_"__Children, this is Darkness a friend of the spirits that returned you to me. He has a few questions for you."_

"The night you were taken, do you remember anything about the spirits that were there?" Darkness smiled at the young gargoyles that were looking at him warily

_"__The one in green gave me a granite treat."_ The smallest of the three gargoyles spoke quietly

Darkness nodded, "That would Patrick, he is an ok guy. The spirit I'm looking for is his friend. He's a bit shorter than Patrick, wears a black robe…"

_"__The hunter got him!"_ the larger of the three spoke up, his voice panicked, _"I tried to warn him but he didn't listen…"_

Darkness scowled, "Do you know the hunters name?" he sighed as the gargoyles all shook their heads, "That's ok, you have been very helpful." He bowed slightly to them, "I will be on my way."

(At the Pole)

"Not only did they knock me out, they took my staff!" the winter spirit complained as he and Tooth walked down the hall

"I know Jack, but they wanted to keep you safe here." The fairy spoke gently

"Yeah but I wanted to go help rescue Pitch."

Tooth smiled as she stopped in front of the kitchen, "He'll be fine Jack, now you go on into the great room and I'll bring you a snack."

The winter spirit shook his head as he continued down the hallway,_ "I think I'll send Bunny a good sized blizzard for his birthday…" _Jack thought as he came into the great room and flopped onto a couch. He had just gotten comfortable when a loud crash resounded throughout the Workshop. "What was tha…" the winter spirit stopped midsentence as he caught sight of the figure standing in the doorway.

"Jack, it's been awhile…did you enjoy your time with us?"

The winter spirit was on his feet instantly at the voice, he glared at the goblin that was sneering at him, "Gaten how did you get in here?"

"We have our ways." The goblin laughed as he stalked forward, "Me and Grantor got a call from Jaeger our old hunting buddy and decided to come help him out."

Jack bristled, "Is that the guy that kidnapped Pitch?"

Gaten smirked, "Yeah, and from what he told me he's been treating him real nice. About as nice as we treated you guys."

Jack saw red, "When I get my hands on you…"

"You'll do exactly as your told." A new voice sneered from the door

"Leave her alone!" Jack screamed as he caught sight of Tooth held tightly by a spirit he didn't recognize

"Mmph!" the fairy squirmed against the man's grip, her face full of panic

"This is the best part of my job." The man laughed

Jack narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the crossbow slung across the spirits back, "And what is that exactly?"

"Collecting." The man smirked he bowed slightly, "I 'am' the Spirit Realms greatest hunter you know." He patted Tooth's face laughing when she pulled away from him glaring, "Though I have to give the Guardians credit, they made catching you soooo easy."

"When the others get back with Pitch…" Jack was surprised by the man laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You really have no idea do you?" Jaeger grinned, "That call was fake, Pitch's voice was prerecorded. The Guardians are sitting around waiting for me and by the time they realize it was a set up I'll be gone."

Grantor growled as he walked in, "Enough toying with him Jaeger."

Jaeger laughed, "Oh all right." He motioned at Tooth, "Here's the way this goes, you will come with us and I'll let your friend go."

Jack glanced at Tooth who was shaking her head, "Give me your word."

Jaeger nodded, "I give you my word that I will let the fairy go."

The winter spirit sighed, "All right." He grimaced as Gaten grabbed his arms, the familiar sound of tape tearing filled the air. Jack yelped as the goblin wrapped his wrists tight, the room echoed as he was thrown to the floor.

Tears filled Tooth's eyes as Gaten placed his foot on the winter spirits back

"Now let her go." Jack glared at Jaeger as he squirmed under the pressure the goblin was putting on his back

"Of course." The man smirked as he threw Tooth to the floor

"Tooth!" Jack strained against his bounds as Grantor suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the fairy as she got to her feet.

"Let me go!" Tooth struggled against the troll's grip.

"You gave your word!" the winter spirit was furious

Jaeger laughed, "I did, and 'I' let her go. Not my fault my friends have a different idea."

"You asmmph!" Jack shook his head as Gaten placed a large piece of tape over his mouth.

"Once we're done here we'll head to Burgess." Jaeger smirked as he pulled a syringe from his pocket

Tooth felt a prick in her arm, then the room began to spin

"Mmmph!" Jack struggled as Tooth's head slumped as she lost consciousness

"All right boys, let's get out of here." Jaeger grinned as Grantor dropped Tooth to the floor.

Jack struggled in vain as he was jerked to his feet and dragged from the room.

(Burgess)

"Throw it here!" Jamie waved his hands at Pippa

"I'm trying!" the young girl retorted as their friend Claude held his hands up blocking the basketball

Claude smirked, "Come on guys, you know I'm better at this than any of you."

"Are not!" Pippa smirked as she passed the ball to Jamie

"Watch this dunk!" Jamie laughed as he shot past Caleb, he jumped into the air slamming the ball through the net "That's game!"

"Not fair Jamie, you traveled." Claude pouted as Jamie and Pippa high fived

Jamie glanced over at their friend Monty who was reading a book on the grass, "Monty did you see any traveling?"

"Not that I could tell." The young boy spoke without looking up from his book

"You weren't even watching." Claude pouted as the friends gathered around each other

Monty glanced at his watch, "Hey guys it's almost lunch time and my mom said I had to clean my room today."

Caleb grimaced, "Claude weren't we supposed to clean our room before we went out to play?"

His brother's eyes widened, "Aw crud, you don't think she noticed do you?"

Jamie laughed, "You might have enough time if you hurry home."

Pippa grinned as the two brothers raced home, "I guess I'll head home too."

Jamie waved to her as she raced off, he sighed as he continued on to his own house. "Mom you home?" he called as he walked in. He caught sight of a note on the fridge

_'__Jamie, I took Sophie and Cazador to the park to play. We will be home soon, be sure to lock the door. Love mom.'_

"The house to myself." Jamie smiled as he reached in the fridge and grabbed stuff to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Within minutes he had two made and headed up the stairs to his room, he had just jumped onto his bed when an uneasy feeling came over him.

"Jamie!"

The poor boy screamed as Darkness suddenly emerged from under his bed, he glared at the spirit who was smirking at him, "What is wrong with you? You could have given me a heart attack!"

Darkness raised an eyebrow, "You're too young for that."

Jamie sighed, "Never mind," he smiled, "You hungry?"

"What is it?" Darkness accepted the food

"Just try it." Jamie grinned as the man took a bite

Darkness nodded in approval, "Not bad…what's in it?"

"Peanut butter and jelly." Jamie was confused when Darkness turned green

"You are sick!" the man yelled as he tossed the rest of the sandwich in the garbage

_"__He is so weird."_ Jamie rolled his eyes, "Other than to scare me to death and insult my food did you have something else you came for?"

"I needed to use your book again."

"Did you find more about your siblings?"

Darkness glanced at him, "They haven't told you?"

"Told me what?" Jamie asked as he went to his bookshelf and pulled the book down

"Forget I said anything," Darkness spoke quickly, "I just need to know if there are any hunting spirits in that book."

"Umm lets see I remember a few of them…" Jamie turned the pages; he stopped when Darkness suddenly lurched forward, "What's wrong!"

The spirit didn't answer as he crashed to the floor, his eyes glazed.

"Darkness!" Jamie knelt beside the man and noticed the dart that was imbedded in his neck

"You miss us brat?"

Hazel eyes filled with panic as Gaten and Grantor stalked into the room.

Allright guys, leave you reviews ;) I love hearing from you and seeing what you thought. Till Next Time.


	50. Jaeger 3

Thank you guys for all your reviews and your support ;) I love hearing from you guys. Disclaimer: I own only my characters and the story, all others belong to other people. Enjoy.

(With Jamie)

"Darkness!" Jamie shook the still spirit as he knelt beside him, he panicked when he received no response

"Man I'm a great shot."

Jamie glared at the man that was perched on his window sill, "Jaeger…"

The spirit stared at him in surprise, "Have we met?"

"No, but I read about you. You hunt creatures and spirits for money."

Jaeger laughed, "And sport, don't forget sport." He motioned at Jamie, "Though you I'm collecting for money."

"Who hired you?" Jamie slowly got to his feet and inched toward his desk

"Admiration, seems he's taken an interest in your ability to see spirits." Jaeger smiled

Jamie bristled, "That overgrown beanbag chair?" he reached his desk unnoticed

Jaeger snorted in amusement, "Beanbag…I'll have to remember that one." He glanced at Grantor and Gaten, "Bring the boy on down, I'll get the van started."

"What about him?" Gaten motioned to Darkness

"Just leave him." The hunter then disappeared as he jumped to the ground

Gaten sneered as Jaeger disappeared, "All right brat let's go."

Jamie glared as the goblin walked towards him

"Now don't give me any trou…" the room echoed with a loud thud as Gaten fell to the floor in pain as Jamie kicked him between the legs

Grantor roared with laughter as he started forward, "Just as feisty as I remember."

Jamie yelped as he was grabbed by the troll, "Let me go!" the boy struggled against Grantors grip

Grantor ignored him as he smirked at the goblin who was slowly getting to his feet, "You ok?"

The goblin glared at Jamie, "Brat you are so going to pay for that." He stalked forward

"Sorry Gaten, we can't damage the merchandise." Grantor laughed as he pulled the boy off his feet and placed him under his arm

"Too bad I damaged yours." Jamie smirked at the goblin as he struggled against the troll

"Shut up!" the goblin pulled a rag from his pocket

"Mmmph!" the boy shook his head as the cloth was pulled between his teeth and tied tight.

Grantor simply laughed as the boy struggled as he was carried like a piece of luggage out the door and down the stairs

Jamie thrashed wildly as he was carried out the front door. Hazel eyes filled with panic as he caught sight of the moving van, "Mmmp, mmph!" the boy's muffled yells were met with silence as Grantor carried him to the back of the van where Jaeger was waiting.

"Just put him in with the winter spirit." The hunter spoke as he opened the back.

"Mmmphie!"

"Mmph!" Jamie was startled as he caught sight of Jack, the winter spirit was bound and gagged and had been placed within a cage that was just tall enough for the top of his head to come inches from touching the ceiling of the cage as he sat up.

"Shouldn't we restrain him?"

Jaeger laughed, "He's just a kid, not like he has any powers."

"What if he unties the brat?" Grantor spoke as he opened the cage

"Doesn't matter," Jaeger grinned as Jamie was pushed in with Jack, "Weren't you the ones that told me the winter spirit can't use his abilities without his staff."

Grantor grinned as Jack glared at them, "You have a point." He slammed the door shut and locked it

"Come on guys we need to go before the Guardians figure out where we are." Gaten spoke as he went to the front of the van

"You two be good ok." Jaeger laughed as he walked around to the cab

Jamie jumped slightly as the back of the van was slammed shut. He quickly removed his gag, "Man these guys are butts."

"Mmm." Jack nodded in agreement

"Ok, hold still."

"Mmmph." The winter spirit grimaced as Jamie griped the tape that covered his mouth

"One, two, three."

A tearing followed by Jack's yell filled the back of the transport truck as the tape was yanked free. "Moon that smarts!" the winter spirit twisted his mouth trying to get it to stop tingling

"Sorry." Jamie smiled, "Now let me get the rest off.

Jack rolled his eyes as he twisted around so that his back was to his brother, "At least there's room in here…"

Jamie laughed as he pulled on the tape binding Jack's arms, "It's a regular four star hotel." He smiled as he finished getting Jack free "There." he balled the tape up and tossed it. He yelped as he was thrown off balance by the van lurching sideways.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he caught Jamie before he fell

Jamie nodded as he sat down, "Yeah," he sighed, "So when did they get you?"

"This morning,"

"Where were the Guardians?"

"They were trying to get Pitch bac…"

"Pitch was taken too?" Jamie interrupted him

Jack nodded, "About three days ago, then this morning the guy sent a message that he wanted a ransom for him." The winter spirit huffed, "Turned out to be a trick to get the Guardians away from the Pole."

Jamie shook his head, "Jaeger is pretty smart."

Jack nodded in agreement, "He definitely thought of everything."

"Though maybe next time we can ask for room service." Jamie grinned

Jack smiled, "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

Jamie smirked as he leaned against the bars, "Are you kidding me? It seems that trouble is the only constant our family can count on."

"You have a point." The winter spirit laughed, "Hey, you still have that tracker on you?"

Jamie hung his head, "No, I laid it on the table this morning during breakfast." He sighed, "Then my friends called me to play and I forgot to get it. Sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up Jamie." The winter spirit spoke quickly

"I do know who hired Jaeger to kidnap us though."

"Who?"

"Admiration," Jamie made a face, "I met him when we were taken to the desert."

"Admiration? I've never heard of him." The winter spirit shifted trying to get comfortable

"He's a rich spirit who's full of himself," Jamie made a face, "He owns a zoo that he fills with all kinds of creatures he finds 'interesting'."

"A zoo?" Jack snorted

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, he's a bit eccentric." The boy grinned, "Hopefully Darkness will wake up soon and..."

"Darkness? What was he doing at your house?"

"He was trying to find a hunter spirit," Jamie glanced at Jack, "Wait, was he looking for Pitch?" he shook his head when Jack nodded, "Well hopefully he'll look on my desk."

"Why?"

Jamie smiled, "I turned the pages of my book to let him know who took us."

The winter spirit laughed, "Genius."

Jamie bowed slightly, "Thank you, I try."

(With Darkness)

Darkness moaned slightly as he began to wake from his drug induced slumber, "Moon my head hurts…" He tried to get to his feet, only to find that he had been bound tightly to Jamie's desk chair.

"Tooth was right, they must have already come here."

Darkness recognized the voice that drifted in from the hall as North

"Damn it!"

Darkness listened as Bunny's voice was followed by a loud thud echoed in the hallway

"About time you woke up."

Darkness jumped at the voice, he glared at Patrick who he just now noticed leaning against the wall.

Patrick smirked at the look of hate that came to the spirit's face, he walked to the door, "Hey guys, he's up!"

Darkness growled slightly as North, Bunny, and Sandman all rushed into the room.

"All right mate, I'm only going to ask you once. Where is Jamie!" Bunny stood in front of the bound spirit, his fist clenched tight

Darkness sneered, "You going to hit me Guardian?"

Bunny growled, "Maybe…"

North pulled Bunny back, "Listen, just tell us wher…"

"What makes you morons think I took the kid?" Darkness laughed as he twisted against the ropes holding him

Images flashed above Sandman's head as he glared at the spirit before them

"Just because I was here you guys 'assume' that I had something to do with his kidnaping?" Darkness grinned, "You do know what assuming does don't you?"

"If you cooperate Darkness…" North started

"You won't kill me but put me in that 'wonderful' holding prison you have in the bottom of your Workshop?" Darkness smirked at North's surprised look, "Yeah, I know about it, I was in Pitch the day you asked Patrick to build your Workshop."

North glanced at Patrick, "Pitch was with you?"

The Leprechaun rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…Pitch kind of was with me when I filled all your orders."

Bunny turned his attention to Patrick, "Is that how Pitch knew how to get into the Warren?"

Patrick grinned sheepishly, "And the Workshop, and Tooth's Palace…"

Darkness smirked as the pooka started yelling at Patrick, he glanced at Jamie's desk a smile came to his face as he caught sight of the boy's open book. "Guys, as much as I hate to interrupt. I'm willing to make a deal here."

The room went quite, Bunny glared at him, "What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell you where to find Jamie," he grinned at Patrick, "If Patrick removes the oath he had Devlon make."

"No #$ %ing way!" the Leprechaun started forward, "That oath keeps Pitch safe from your psycho ass."

Darkness shrugged against the ropes, "Oh well, good luck finding Jamie then."

North placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder, he glared at Darkness "If we agree, you will tell us?"

Darkness grinned, "But of course, I am a spirit of my word."

"We don't have a choice Patrick. Jamie does not have the tracker on him so he could be anywhere."

The Leprechaun grumbled, "Fine, I Patrick release Devlon from his oath. Though I do so under protest."

Darkness grimaced as a fire like pain rushed through him, he grinned when it ended "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Just tell us where he is?" Patrick growled

"Admiration took him," Darkness smirked at Patrick's expression, "And you know what he does at his place."

North looked at the Leprechaun who had paled slightly, "Who is this Admiration?"

Patrick sighed, "He owns a zoo that he places spirits and mythics in for his own amusement…."

Darkness interrupted him, "Don't forget about his arena."

"Arena?" Bunny glanced at Patrick

"Admiration pits mythics and spirits against each other just for kicks." The Leprechaun clenched his fists, "The fight is always to the death."

"Is that why he took Pitch and Jack?" Bunny was horrified at the thought of Jack being forced to fight for his life

Darkness frowned, "Jack was taken too?" he took a breath "I'll help you get them free."

Sandman frowned, images flashed quickly

"I have my own reasons." The spirit growled, "Now are you going to accept my offer or not?"

The Guardians glanced at Patrick who was tapping his fingers on the desk in thought

Darkness startled when the Leprechaun walked forward, a knife coming to his palm.

"If you so much as 'think' about double crossing us…"

"Understood." Darkness smirked as the ropes were cut from him. He rubbed his wrists as he got to his feet, "So, you want to hear my plan?"

(With Jack)

"Ok, my turn."

"What's the first letter?" the winter spirit grinned

Jamie laughed, "You have to ask yes or no questions Jack. You'd think after playing for hours you'd get the rules."

"Never liked rules." Jack smirked, he sighed when Jamie crossed his arms, "Fine… Is it something I like?"

"Yes." Jamie grinned, "But you'll never guess it."

The winter spirit smiled, glad that he could distract his brother from their current situation. He frowned slightly as the van suddenly came to a stop, "Don't worry Jamie." He spoke quickly as he caught the look that came to the boy's face

Jamie nodded trying to hide the fear that was washing over him

Both boys startled as the back of the van opened up, they glared at Jaeger who was smirking at them

"We're here!" the man smiled at the two boys that were glaring at him through the bars

The winter spirit pushed Jamie behind him as Grantor suddenly appeared and jumped into the back

The man smirked, "Now just hold tight for a sec while you're unloaded."

Jack had to catch Jamie as the cage was tossed from the van, he grunted as he took the brunt of their bodies hitting the bars of the cage.

"You idiot! Humans aren't as durable as Spirits!" Jaeger yelled as he glanced into the cage at the two boys who were in a crumbled pile. "Go tell Admiration I'm here before you kill them." The spirit glared at the troll who walked off grumbling.

"Jack are you ok?" the boy asked as he managed to sit up

Jack grimaced as he sat up, he grabbed his shoulder "Yeah, but I hurt my shoulder. You?"

"I'm fine." Jamie startled as the cage was opened and he was pulled from it by Jaeger

"Jamie!" Jack tried to follow, only to have to cage door slammed in his face.

Jaeger laughed as Jack cursed at him, "Wait your turn." He then tied Jamie's wrists behind him, he shoved the boy to the ground.

Jamie glanced around the large warehouse they had been brought to as he leaned against the cage. All throughout the building were cages of all shapes and sizes, as well as bags of what he guessed were food. His attention was brought back as Jack's cry of pain filled the air.

"Told you to hold still." Jaeger growled as he wrenched the winter spirit's wrists behind him.

Jamie grimaced at the bruise that was forming on Jack's face from where Jaeger had struck him.

"All right, let's go." Jaeger smirked as he pulled Jamie to his feet

Jack glanced at Jamie as they were pushed forward by the hunter, "Don't worry Jamie, everything will be ok."

Jamie simply nodded as they were pushed through the warehouse and into a hallway. He shuddered as they passed row after row of cells. Most of which were empty, though some contained mythic beasts that Jamie remembered reading about.

"About time you got here Jaeger." A suave voice filled the air as a figure came down the hallway

Cliff! All right guys review and let me know what you thought ;) I am really excited for the upcoming chapters; fights, action, and snowcones are all mixed together :) Till Next Time


	51. Admiration

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews ;) I hope you guys had a great Fourth of July, mine was a blast. I got a lot of inspiration for a one shot lol. Sorry this took so long, I had no signal where I was. Enjoy

(With Jack and Jamie)

"It has been a while Jamie."

Jamie glared at the large man that was standing before them, "It has Admiration, have you gained weight?"

Admiration laughed, the action causing his belly to bounce, "Such attitude, you will definitely make a great addition to my collection."

"Where is Pitch?" the winter spirit growled

"Ahh Jack Frost," Admiration sneered at him, "I am honored to meet the newest Guardian."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Is it always straight business with you Guardians?" the man glanced at Jaeger who shrugged, "If you are concerned that your little demon will get loose and destroy the world again I have him completely under control."

Blue eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Admiration smiled, "It is easier to show you then trying to explain." He then turned and started back down the way he had come.

Jamie stumbled as Jaeger pushed them forward, he glanced at Jack as they were forced further down the immense hallway.

Jack caught his look, "Don't worry Jamie, I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered

Admiration looked back, a smirk on his face, "Of course nothing will happen to the human. He is extremely rare, I would be more worried about myself Jack." The man spoke with excitement, "I have 'all' kinds of matches for you to participate in."

"Matches?" the winter spirit was confused

"Oh yes," Admiration's eyes filled with anticipation, "Spirit and mythic in an epic battle for survival. Winner gets to live, loser…well you get the idea." He frowned, "Though Pitch doesn't seem to die no matter how many times I make him fight."

The winter spirit snarled as he lunged forward "You're a sick bastard!" Jack struggled as Jaeger grabbed his bound wrists before he could reach the smirking man in front of them

"No, I am a sophisticated person who requires entertainment." He stopped in front of a cell, "And let me tell you, Pitch's last few fights have been extremely fascinating."

Both boys breath caught as they were pushed into the cell.

The Nightmare King was on his knees, his head resting on his chest his eyes closed. Thick metal chains bound his arms and wrists together. More chains had then been wrapped around his bare chest pinning his arms to his side. Several more lengths were then attached to those and then imbedded into the concrete wall. A metal collar that pulsed with blue energy was around his neck, a chain that hung from the ceiling was then attached to the collar.

Jack's heart clenched at the blood that was trickling from several claw marks that could be seen on his brother's chest. Bruises of all shapes covered Pitch's entire body, Jack grimaced at the large wound on his brother's shoulder that was covered in dried blood "Pitch are you ok?" The winter spirit was surprised when Pitch didn't even raise his head to look at him, instead the Nightmare King simply growled.

"What do you want Guardian? I know you never needed me."

The winter spirit felt as if he had been punched, "Pi…"

"Don't speak to me."

Jamie was confused by Pitch's behavior, "Pitch…" he was startled when Pitch's head shot up golden eyes flashing with anger

"How could you take a human child!" the room echoed as Pitch strained against the chains holding him

"You are just mad because I took 'your' human Pitch. Though why he is friends with you I will never understand." The man grinned at his captive "Besides, I told you I am the one who is in charge here." Admiration sneered as he pulled a small remote from his suit pocket, "Seems you forget so quickly."

Pitch screamed as the collar around his neck lit up sending waves of electricity coursing through him.

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled as Pitch's cry filled the cell as volt after volt crashed through him.

The Nightmare King's body slumped, supported only be the chains as he lost consciousness.

Admiration pressed the button, he smirked as the collar went dim, "Told him." He then turned to Jack, "Do you like my behavior collar, I have one for you too."

The winter spirit startled as Jaeger snapped cold metal around his neck.

Admiration smirked as Jack glared at him " I believe I will house the winter spirit here."

Jaeger raised an eyebrow, "That's unlike you Admiration, normally you keep your collection separate."

The man laughed, "Yes, but Pitch seems to have a problem with him so anything that will make the shadow filth's life miserable I am willing to do." Admiration then grabbed Jamie by the arm, "You mind making the Guardian comfortable while I take Jamie to his enclosure."

"Let me go!" the boy struggled as he was pulled from the cell

Jack lunged forward, he yelped as he was grabbed and thrown to the hard floor. Blue eyes glared up at Jaeger who was sneering down at him.

Jaeger grabbed a shackle that was attached by a length of chain. He quickly snapped it around Jack's ankle, yanking on the chain to make sure it was secured to the wall. The hunter smirked, "Enjoy your stay Jack." The cell door slammed as he left

Jack glanced at the still form of Pitch as he managed to sit up, "Pitch?" he sighed as his brother gave no indication that he heard him. The winter spirit scooted back to the wall, he grimaced as his bruised shoulder began to throb. _"Hope the Guardians are coming…"_ the winter spirit thought as he closed his eyes.

(At Jamie's house)

"Ok, this is the layout of Admirations place." Darkness spoke as he drew on a large piece of paper that was laid across the kitchen table

"That's quite a large amount of area to search." Bunny spoke as they all stared at the enormous area that had been drawn

Darkness nodded, "Yeah, and I haven't even drawn his living quarters or the arena."

Patrick glanced up, "How can you be sure this is correct?"

"I was in Pitch the time Admiration took him remember?" the spirit spoke as he continued drawing, "So everything that Pitch saw I saw. Including the cells that are located…" Darkness drew a circle, "here."

Bunny glared at him, "How do we know you're telling us the truth and not trying to get us killed?"

"You don't." Darkness then returned his attention to the map, "Now here is the main entrance to Admirations place… and this is the warehouse entrance where he unloads all his 'merchandise'."

Sandy flashed several images as he looked up from the map

Darkness nodded, "True, we could sneak in through the warehouse." He shook his head, "But if we are seen Admiration is not above destroying any evidence that proves he was in the wrong." Darkness frowned, "And by evidence I mean Jack and Jamie."

"What about Pitch?" Tooth glanced at him

Darkness smirked, "What about him?"

North interrupted before Tooth could respond, "What if there were distraction?"

Silver eyes gleamed, "Exactly what I was thinking."

Patrick wasn't sure he liked the expression that came to Darkness's face, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Darkness started to speak but was interrupted by the front door opening. He smiled when Sophie raced into the kitchen

"Bunny!" the little girl ran to the pooka her arms held out

Bunny smiled as he picked her up into his arms, "What has my little ankle biter been up to today?"

"Mommy, puppy, and me went to the park," the little girl giggled, "We played in sand and on the slide. And mommy pushed me in the swing."

"Sounds like a fun day." Bunny smiled at her

"It certainly was." Rashana smiled as she came into the room, she paused when she saw all of them, "I did not expect so many guests…" she glanced at their faces, "Is something wrong?"

Sandman floated over to her, images flashing rapidly as he explained the situation.

"And you are certain he took them?" Rashana tried to keep her voice calm

Tooth walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder, "We are, but we are going to get them back."

Rashana nodded, "I know you will." She forced a smile, "Sophie lets go and get you a bath."

The little girl pouted as Bunny handed her over, "But I wanted to draw too."

Rashana smiled as she left, "We will after your bath."

Darkness watched her leave, he then returned to the map, "All right here's the plan…"

_"Silver Eyes!" _

Darkness grunted as he was tackled to the ground, he glared at the large wolf that was snarling in his face, "What is it mutt!"

_"Where is Small Boy?"_

"What is with you people and always jumping to conclusions?" Darkness spoke as he tried to sit up. He glared when Cazador pressed down harder with his front paws, "Look, I didn't take him ok, in fact, I am trying to get him back."

Cazador glanced at the other Guardians, _"Silver Eyes tell true?"_

North nodded, "He is Cazador."

Patrick crossed his arms, "And if he is lying…"

"You'll hack me to pieces, I get it." Darkness smirked as he was allowed to get to feet as Cazador transformed

"Who take Small Boy?" Cazador asked as he stared at the paper

"Some guy called Admiration."

Cazador cocked his head at Bunny, "Cazador no hear of him, he new?"

Patrick shook his head, "No, he's been around. But he stays low on the radar due to his 'questionable' hobby."

"Him have man mate?" the boy cocked his head in confusion

The occupants of the room had to steel themselves against the laughs that threatened to escape

"Not hubby, hobby." The Leprechaun was on the brink of explosive laughter, "A hobby is something you do that you enjoy."

Cazador nodded as he smiled, "Like Cazador enjoy hunt." The boy glanced at Darkness, "Cazador sorry was going to tear out throat."

"Thanks for not doing that."

"Welcome." He frowned, "Cazador need go with?"

Darkness shook his head, "No, I want you to stay here with Sophie."

Cazador nodded, "Think same thing."

"Ok mate, what is your plan?"

Darkness smiled, "To get Jack and Jamie back."

"And Pitch." Patrick glared at him

"Fine, and Pitch…" Darkness huffed, then he smiled, "Though if there is a need for sacrifice I am sure that Pitch would be more than willing to do so for his siblings."

"For your sake, let's hope there is no need." Patrick narrowed his eyes

Darkness smiled, then he pointed to the drawing, "Ok, here's what I have in mind…"

(With Jack)

A moan caught Jack's attention, he sighed with relief when Pitch's eyes blinked open as he began to wake up. "Pitch I am so sorry! I di…"

"Keep your voice down." Pitch cringed as he shifted, "I don't want the guards to hear you talking to me."

"If this is about what I said…"

Pitch smiled, "I know you didn't mean what you said Jack. I simply had to make Admiration believe that I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because the bastard would get a kick out of making me fight you." Pitch snarled, "He's done it before."

"To you?"

Pitch shook his head, "No, other prisoners. Centuries ago Admiration took me as part of his little collection. He got a kick out of making friends fight each other to the death."

"But he couldn't make them…"

"He always found something that he could hold as leverage against each of them." Pitch sighed

"Oh, but why did you let him know that you knew Jamie?"

"Admiration already knew about Jamie, though he thinks that he is simply my believer."

Jack started to speak but stopped as a large ogre walked by the cell door

"Yeah I need the key to cell 462…the boy."

Pitch's eyes widened as he heard the creature yell the number, "Listen Jack, I believe that Admiration is taking you to the arena."

Blue eyes widened, "But Pitch I don't have my staff!"

"Calm down, look at me." Pitch spoke gently as Jack focused on him, "You will be fine."

"But what if I can't…"

Pitch smirked, "I just finished fighting a griffon while still in chains, Admiration thought it was hilarious."

Jack glanced at the gashed in Pitch's chest, "Is that where you got those?"

Pitch nodded, "Yeah, it got few good hits in before I managed to take it out."

"But I'm not you Pitch."

"Hopefully not," he smiled, "You can do this Jack I know you can….

"But Pitch…"

"Listen Jack, you have to stop. You have so much potential it's scary. You have to stop holding yourself back, you have the power you need."

"How do you know that?"

Pitch chuckled, "I witnessed it Jack, remember?"

"I…" he startled when the cell door clicked and slid open, Jack stared at the large ogre that walked into the cell

"Don't give me any trouble boy."

Jack shuddered as the ogre unlocked the shackle and pulled him roughly to his feet. A snap filled the cell as a chain was attached to the collar around his neck. Jack glanced at Pitch as the ogre tugged on the chain.

Pitch simply nodded to him before closing his eyes.

The winter spirit stumbled as the ogre pulled him out into the hallway.

"Prisoner coming through."

Jack glared at the ogres that were in the hallway as he was pulled past them.

"My money's on the mythic." One of them laughed as Jack passed by them

"Definitely, I mean look at how scrawny he is."

_"I'll show them…" _Jack's thought was interrupted as he was forced to turn down another hallway. By the time the ogre made him stop Jack was so lost from the twists and turns even if he escaped he wouldn't know where to go.

"Here we are." The ogre spoke as he led Jack to a large iron bared door. The creature's muscles bulged as he pushed it open.

Jack's breath caught as he was pulled through the door. The winter spirit stared, the whole thing reminded him of the Coliseum he had visited in Rome. Large stone walls enclosed the arena, Jack shivered at the blood stained sand that was covered the floor. _"We must be in a cave of some sort."_ he thought as he glanced up and caught sight of the rock overhead. He startled when the ogre grabbed his arms.

"Word of advice, watch the tail." The creature whispered as he cut the ropes that held the boy's wrists.

"Ummm, thanks." Jack was confused as he rubbed his wrists as the chain was unhooked from the collar. He jumped as the door was slammed shut as the ogre left the arena.

"This will be quite exciting, I have never had an element spirit in my arena before."

Jack glared as he caught sight of Admiration sitting in a balcony above the arena, "You have issues."

Admiration chuckled, "You just do not have the class to appreciate the beauty of the game."

"Making people fight is not a game!" Jack clenched his fists

Admiration simply smiled, "Release pen 759."

Jack braced himself as the large door at the other end of the arena began to rise, he trembled slightly as a loud roar shook the air. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as an enormous beast stormed into the arena.

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I am really excited for the next few chapters. Till Next Time


	52. Admiration 2

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Congratulations to Illuminati-4 for guessing the creature ;) And I agree Reid Phantom, they really do need constant supervision ") Enjoy

(With Jack)

Jack stared at the thing before him, he had never seen a creature like it in all his time of being a spirit. The beast's body resembled a griffon, while the head was that of a male lion complete with sharp fangs and yellow eyes that had locked onto him.

With a roar that shook the air the beast lunged forward, its ivory teeth glinting in the arena's lights.

The winter spirit yelped as he jumped to the side, he cried out as something sharp tore into his shoulder as the beast thundered past him. His hand went to his shoulder, blue eyes widened as he saw blood on his palm.

"You got lucky the tail that got you wasn't the poisonous one."

Jack growled as Admiration's laugh trickled down to the arena. He cursed himself for not noticing that the beast had three snakes for tails, _"How am I suppose to beat this thing_?" Jack braced himself as the beast turned and came back at him.

Admiration grinned as the boy below barely got out of the way of being trampled, "I figured a Guardian such as yourself would have no problem with a little Chimera."

Jack glared at him, "If I had my staff this thing would be an ice pop already." He grunted as he had to hit the ground as a large talon filled paw swiped mere inches above him.

"I'll be sure to carve that excuse into your headstone." Admiration laughed as the Chimera rushed at the boy again.

_"Ok now would be a great time for my powers to wake up."_ The winter spirit thought as he slid under the beast as it leapt at him. Jack slammed his fist into the creature's soft belly as it soared over him.

A roar of pain filled the air as the creature faltered slightly from the blow, yellow eyes filled with hate as the creature glared at the boy jumping to his feet.

"That seems like it was a cheap shot." Admiration smirked as Jack danced to the side again, barely getting out of the now enraged beast path

"Yeah, and me fighting this thing without a weapon is completely fair." Jack snarled up at the man

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to the fight."

Jack screamed as sharp claws buried deep into his chest as the Chimera's front foot caught him. The winter spirit panicked as he was forced to the sand; his screams echoed as the creature pressed down trying to crush him.

"It seems that I'll be looking for another addition to my collection, how sad." Admiration grinned as the boy's cries filled the air "I am sure the Guardians will thank me for getting rid of such a failure."

The winter spirit panicked as he held the beast's jaws mere inches from his face as it tried to get at his throat. Jack strangled as he gasped for air as the Chimera crushed the breath from his lungs. Blue eyes suddenly went white, a feeling not unlike fire surged through the winter spirits body.

Admiration had to shield his eyes as a bright flash of blue filled the arena, he stared at Jack who now stood on his feet. The boy's shirt was torn to shreds, crimson flowed from the gashes that were in his chest. A layer of frost began to spread slowly across the spirits entire body, within seconds the winter spirit was covered by the thin layer that glistened in the lights overhead.

Jack screamed as another wave of energy pulsed from him, in a flash of white he dashed forward, catching the Chimera off guard as he slammed headlong into it.

The creature went flying across the arena, it shook its head as it shakily got to its feet. Yellow eyes gleamed, the lion head tilted back as the beast gathered its breath.

The winter spirit didn't seem to notice as he lunged forward, white eyes gleaming with pure energy. So consumed by his power the boy was completely unaware of the danger he was rushing headlong into.

Admiration smirked, "Looks like I'm about to be out a winter spirit."

The Chimera waited until the boy was mere inches from it, then with a roar an inferno was released from its maw.

"Well that's game." Admiration laughed as Jack's scream filled the air as the firestorm consumed him. A noise brought his attention to the ball of flames, his eyes widened as the flames seemed to burst outwards.

Jack stood gasping in to middle of a burnt circle, his shirt had been completely burned from him revealing the still bleeding gashes left from the creature's claws. Crimson flowed from the boys shoulder and down his arm, though the winter spirit gave no indication he noticed. The boy shuddered as energy rippled through him, another pulse shot off him.

The Chimera was caught off guard as the wave slamming into it sent it flying across the arena and into the stone wall. Loud panicked roars filled the air as ice began to encase the creature.

Admiration stared in disbelief at the frozen beast, _"Perhaps I underestimated the boy…" _he grinned, "Jack it seems you were holding out on me."

The winter spirit didn't acknowledge his comment as snow began to fall, the snow soon changed to hail that began to rain down like a monsoon.

Admiration narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't challenge me Jack." He pulled the remote from his pocket, "Remember what this little thing does?"

Jack's face twisted into an expression of rage, a scream tore from his throat as he launched himself into the air at the man. His bare feet connected with each piece of hail as if they were stepping stones. The winter spirit reared back as he leapt at Admiration, bright blue energy began swirling around his clenched fist

"Tsk, tsk, just like a certain Nightmare King…" Admiration sighed as he pressed the button

Jack screamed as the collar exploded with electricity, his fell heavily to the balcony floor, his body skidded to a stop at Admirations feet.

"I told you." Admiration sneered down at the boy who now was curled in on himself as he screamed in agony.

Jack writhed on the ground as volts of sheer fire crashed through his small frame. Blue eyes emptied of white, he glanced up at Admiration in confusion and pain.

"Sorry Jack, but you must learn that 'I' am the one in charge here." He smirked as the boy screamed again.

"Please stop…" tears streamed down the winter spirits face as his blood began to boil from the pain

Admiration smirked, "See, you can learn."

Jack lay gasping as the collar suddenly went dim, he cried out as he was yanked to his feet.

"Torc, take the Guardian back to his cell." Admiration called as he shoved Jack into the grasp of a large ogre

Jack was dimly aware of strong hands grabbing him, then his world went black as pain and exhaustion overcame him.

(With Jamie)

The boy tugged on the collar that had been placed around his neck, he sighed as it didn't budge. Hazel eyes glanced around the room he had been placed in, a small bed and table were the only pieces of furniture that were in the room. He walked over to the large door that was the only way in and out of the room, he pulled on the bars again, hoping against hope, that they would be loose.

"Away from the door."

Jamie jumped slightly at the gruff voice, he did as he was told as a large ogre appeared outside the cell.

"Against the wall." The creature growled

"What, afraid of a human?" Jamie smirked as he leaned against the far wall

"No," the ogre snarled, "But I am afraid of Admiration would do to me if I were to let his prized human escape."

Jamie watched as the ogre unlocked the door, he glanced at the plate in his hand "That for me?"

The cell door shut as the creature walked over to the table "Admiration said that if you behave you will be fed three times a day and you will be taken for walks." He set the plate down

"Oh how kind of him."

The ogre smirked at the boy's sarcastic tone, "For such a small thing you have quite the attitude."

"Thank you." Jamie grinned

"Just make sure to keep it in check when Admiration's around, he's a stickler for his prisoners cowing down to him."

Jamie glanced at the ogre, "So…there's no chance that you'd let me go huh?"

"Not at all." The creature shook his head

"Could you at least tell me what he's done with Jack?"

"The winter spirit?" the ogre rubbed his chin, "I believe he took him to the arena a few hours ago… I heard the fight just finished"

"Is he ok?"

"Don't know,"

"Is Jack still with Pitch?"

"Yeah, the shadow rat hates him so Admiration is going to keep them in the same cell to get on Pitch's nerves." The ogre grinned

Jamie shook his head, "Why does he hate Pitch so much?"

"Admiration hates him for all the damage he did a few centuries ago when he escaped."

"Do you blame him for escaping?"

The creature ignored the question as he glanced at the food on the table, "You should eat your food before I do." He motioned for Jamie to come over

"What is it?" hazel eyes stared at the sandwich on the plate.

"Admiration wasn't sure what to feed you so he asked Pitch since you're his believer. Pitch said this was your favorite, even told the cook how to make it."

"Wait, Pitch told you…" the boy grimaced, _"Looks like I won't be eating after all."_

The ogre nodded, "Said that he made it once for you and that you loved it." He glanced at the plate

Jamie grinned as an idea came to him, "Well take it back, I want something different."

The ogre growled, "You'll eat this and be happy about it."

The boy crossed his arms, "No, and I'll tell Admiration that you refused to feed me."

"We'll see how well he believes that when the food is gone."

_ "That's right, take the bait."_ Jamie smirked as the ogre snatched the sandwich from the table. The boy watched as the creature shoved the whole thing into his mouth, he grinned as the ogre's eyes went wide.

"Wha..t the hel..l is this..thi..ng!" the creature gagged, he went to his knees as the foul sandwich threatened to choke him

Jamie grinned as he rushed to the door, "It's called a Pitch Sandwich, the stuff of nightmares." he laughed as he threw open the door and bolted down the empty hallway. He grinned as he heard the ogre's fading words

"Dear Moon it has jalapenos in it!"

"Who knew Pitch's horrible cooking would come in handy one day?" the boy laughed as he raced down the hallway. Jamie grunted as he turned a corner and ran headlong into something, the force knocking him to the ground.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

Jamie panicked as he stared up at Admiration, he jumped to his feet and tried to run back the way he had come. He yelped as a strong hand grabbed his shirt collar, "Let go!"

Admiration smirked as the boy kicked the air as he was pulled off the ground, "Let's get you back to your enclosure."

Jamie struggled as he was carried back down the hall and to the cell he had just escaped from.

"Sir I am so sorry!"

Admiration frowned at the ogre that came staggering out of the cell, "Are you the moron that let him escape?"

"I…um, it wasn't my fau…."

"As of this moment I am no longer in need of your services." Admiration grinned as he snapped his finger

"Wait sir! Please!" the creature screamed as a vine burst from the floor and ensnared him.

Jamie watched in horror as the vine crushed the life from the ogre, "You killed him…"

Admiration snorted as he continued into the cell, "Of course, I have no need for incompetent help." He frowned as he dropped Jamie to the floor, "Or prisoners that don't know their place." With a swift motion he pulled the remote from his pocket

Jamie cried out as the collar around his neck lit up, "Stop please!" the boy writhed on the ground as the volts shot through him

Admiration smirked at the boy's cries, "Do you promise to behave?"

"Yes! Just stop!" the poor boy screamed, he lay on the cell floor panting as the collar shut off. Jamie cringed as Admiration lifted his chin up making him stare into his eyes.

"I am sorry for that child. But you must learn that I am the one in charge, and once you learn that you will come to enjoy it here."

Jamie shuddered as the cell door slammed shut as Admiration left. He whimpered as he sat up and hugged his knees to his chest as he was left alone.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) Please let me know how the fight was, I wrote it and rewrote it several times… Till Next Time


	53. Admiration 3

Thank you for all your reviews, I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I am trying to better my fight scenes :) I was laughing at how many death threats I have received for Admiration, I have plans for him but if you guys want his head I will leave his fate in your hands ;) Just mention in your review if you want him to die…or survive (Don't worry if you vote for him to live he will be punished just not killed lol) the choice is in your hands my readers. Enjoy

(With Pitch)

_"When I get my hands on him I'm going to tear him apart!"_ the Nightmare King fumed as he stared at the horrendous wounds that covered his brother's body. The cell floor was stained red from the blood that (until a moment ago) had fallen from the open gashes. Pitch was concerned by the fact that Jack had not moved a muscle for almost an hour since he had been tossed back into the cell. "Jack?" he called softly again hoping that this time he would get a response. His heart leapt as the boy stirred slightly, "Jack I need you to open your eyes."

The winter spirit moaned as a worried voice filled his ears and began to wake him, "Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?"

"From the talk of the guards it wasn't a bus." Pitch smirked, though his voice betrayed his concern, "And you must have put on quite the show, if the extra security for you is any indication."

The sound of metal rattling filled the cell as the winter spirit sat up, He twisted his arms that were bound tightly behind him. Jack glanced at the chains that now crisscrossed his entire body, "Yeah about that…I don't really know what happened."

Pitch cringed at his brother's cry as the boy scooted back against the wall, the action causing some of the dried blood to flake off allowing a fresh flow of crimson to run, "Tell me what you remember."

Jack knew Pitch was trying to distract him from his pain, which he was glad to try and do. "Well…I remember the giant lion bird thing charging into the ring."

Pitch's eyes flashed, "That bastard made you fight a Chimera! He knows they breathe fire!"

Jack cringed, "Yeah, and they have really sharp claws." His eyes went to his chest, "The thing had me down…I remember pain and the smell of blood."

Waves of fear washed over Pitch, he glanced at his brother, "You don't have to talk about it if you don…"

Jack spoke quickly, "I felt like I was going to die!" the winter spirit shook slightly, "And then when I couldn't breathe…I…just snapped Pitch. My insides felt like they were on fire, then I guess I blacked out. Because the next thing I know I'm staring up at Admiration with millions of volts surging through me."

_"Definitely going to rip him to shreds."_ Pitch thought, horrified that Admiration had used the collar on his brother. To Jack he faked a smile, "That must have been shocking."

Blue eyes danced with amusement, "Not funny Pitch." Jack faked hurt though his body shook as he laughed

Pitch grinned, "Sorry." He shifted his body, "You know, you're power must have awakened in response to the danger you were in."

"But why can't I remember anything that happened when it did?" Jack glanced at him

"Not sure Jack, perhaps it's because your power has lain dormant for so long that when it comes to the surface it completely takes control."

The winter spirit shuddered, "What if I hurt someone I love Pitch? I don't think I could live with myself…"

"That won't happen if you learn to control it Jack." Pitch smiled

Jack glanced at him, "You think I can?"

"Of course I…" Pitch stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Golden eyes glared as an ogre appeared outside their cell.

"About time you woke up." The creature grinned as he came into the cell, "Admiration was sure you had died from your injuries."

"Sorry to disappoint him." Jack glared at the creature as he stalked over to him

The ogre sneered at the gashes on the boy's chest, "Do they hurt?"

"Anyone with half a brain would know they do…but since you don't have a brain I understand you needing to ask."

"Real funny." The ogre growled as he slammed his fist into the boy's chest

Jack cried out, he gritted his teeth as blood began to flow from the gashes

Pitch narrowed his eyes "Hey ugly, you think that when you're done playing with the Guardian I could get some water?" he smirked as the ogre turned his attention from Jack to him

The creature sneered at the bound spirit, "Of course you can Pitch, and while I'm at it I'll get you a full course meal."

"I'll take steak, with a side of baked potato. Butter and sour cream on the side." Pitch grunted as the ogre slammed a fist into his stomach, "So no to the potato then?"

"Sarcastic bastard." The ogre growled as he slammed a club upside Pitch's head

Pitch's head swam with the blow, his vision was blackening when he felt the chain snap onto his collar. _"At least I got his attention off Jack…"_

"Where are you taking Pitch?" Jack asked as the ogre unhooked the chains that bound the spirit to the wall.

"Admiration has another fight for him." The creature sneered as he roughly forced Pitch to his feet.

"He can't mean for him to fight like that!" the winter spirit shouted as Pitch was led from the cell, his upper body still firmly wrapped in chains.

Pitch glanced back at him, "Don't worry 'Guardian' at least I have the chance to kill something, since I can't kill you."

Jack smirked, "Break a leg then."

Pitch nodded, "I plan to."

Jack watched as the ogre yanked Pitch from the cell, _"Be safe…"_ the winter spirit sent a silent prayer for his brother, he then closed his eyes as he laid his head against the wall.

(With the Guardians)

"And we're just supposed to trust this guy?" Bunny grumbled as he dug his claws into the hand rail of the sleigh. His stomach threatened to revolt as the Spirit of Wonder hit a pocket of air.

"We have no choice!" North called over the sound of the wind rushing by, "He seems to be the only one that knows how to get into the guys place."

"If this Admiration guy has hurt Jack or Jamie in any way…" the pooka growled

Sandy flashed several images above his head

Bunny smirked, "Yeah, yeah I know you want some of him too."

Patrick looked up from the map he was studying, "North, if you land on the east side of Admiration's complex we can use the forest as cover."

Tooth glanced at Darkness who was at the back of the sleigh with his arms crossed, eyes closed. The fairy carefully sat beside him, "You're quiet."

Darkness opened an eye, "Don't really see the point in talking when everyone around me would like to toss me overboard."

"You have to admit they have good reason to want to Darkness." Tooth smiled as he smirked, "I mean, you have tried to kill us in the past."

"Good times…" he laughed as she raised an eyebrow, "I mean…I apologize for that."

Tooth started to speak but stopped as Patrick cursed, she laughed as the map went flying over the side of the sleigh, "I'll be right back."

Darkness watched as the fairy jumped into the air and flew after the map, "You have butterfingers now Patrick?"

"Better than a case of the uglies." The Leprechaun glared at him

"You use to have better comebacks." Darkness smirked as Tooth returned

"Here Patrick." The fairy handed the map back to the fuming spirit

"Thanks Tooth." Patrick glanced at the map, "Hey North, if you land here we'll be close and have great cover."

North nodded as he ordered the sleigh to the ground below. "Where do we go now Darkness?"

Silver eyes glanced around as they got out of the sleigh, "Let's see…Pitch was running like a bat out of hell last time so I might have missed a few details. But if I remember correctly the warehouse is just on the edge of the tree line."

"So why didn't you recue Pitch?" North asked Patrick as they cautiously made their way through the trees

"I was kind of tied up at the time." Patrick growled

Darkness glanced back, "Yeah Lucky there had been taken by Grantor and his gang." He smirked, "Which is the reason Pitch got caught in the first place."

Patrick opened his mouth to retort, he stopped when Darkness held up his hand.

"Shhh, keep your voices down." the spirit stopped mid-step

"What is it?" Bunny whispered as his hand went to his boomerang

Darkness motioned to the building.

The Guardians then saw several ogres milling around in front of the entrance into the warehouse.

Sandman glanced at Darkness, several images flashing

Darkness shrugged, "Am I the only one that can come up with a plan?"

"I say we just take them out." Bunny growled

Patrick smirked, "Just as long as you don't miss."

The pooka grinned, "You don't know who you're talking to mate."

"Idiots going to blow our cover…" Darkness huffed as the Guardian crept closer to the edge of the trees

North glanced at him, a smile coming to his face, "You do not give Bunny credit."

"I…" Darkness started to retort when a whistling filled the air. He watched in disbelief as each of the ogres fell like dominoes as the Guardians boomerang connected with each of them

"Did you see that!" the pooka called to them as he caught his weapon.

"It was a lucky shot." Darkness huffed as they walked up

"That wasn't luck mate, that was skill." The pooka smirked as Darkness glared at him

"What next Darkness?" Tooth asked quickly before the two spirits could come to blows

"Don't get caught." The spirit grinned as he sank into the shadows

"Cocky fellow isn't he?" Patrick huffed

"Reminds you of a certain Nightmare King huh?" North laughed as they cautiously went into the warehouse

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King followed quietly as he was led down the corridors to the arena. He growled slightly as the ogre cruelly yanked on the chain causing him to stumble.

"You know, this fight just might be the one that will end you Pitch."

"That's what Admiration thou…"

"Pitch!" a small voice filled the air

"Jamie!" Pitch's heart stopped as he heard the boy's cry

The ogre was caught off guard as the Nightmare King slammed into him, knocking him into stone wall.

Pitch rushed to the small hand that was waving to him from a barred door, "Jamie, are you all right?" he sank to his knees in front of the boy

Jamie nodded, tears threatening to fall, "Pitch, please get me out of here. I want to go home."

Pitch's heart clenched at the fear he could feel coming from the boy, "I'll figure out something Jamie I promise." He frowned as he noticed the red skin under the collar that was around the boy's neck, "Jamie…did he shock you?"

The boy sniffed, "I escaped…I shouldn't have…"

Pitch growled at his statement, "Jamie look at me," golden eyes met hazel ones, "I will get you out of here I promise. And what do Guardians do?"

Jamie smiled, "You keep your promises."

"That's right." Pitch grunted as he was snatched to his feet by the ogre who had recovered, "Everything will be fine."

"Get back brat!" the ogre slammed his fist into the bars

Pitch growled as Jamie whimpered and retreated back to a corner of the cell, "I promise." He whispered as the ogre dragged him forward.

"I should have took up baking like mother wanted…" the ogre grumbled as he forced the bound spirit down a series of corridors and to the iron door.

Pitch stumbled as he was shoved into the arena, he glared up at Admiration who was sneering down at him, "How could you hurt a child you bastard!"

"He escaped," the man smirked, "You should know as well as anyone that I don't take kindly to prisoners that escape."

"I swear by the Moon Admiration that I will kill you." Pitch twisted his bound arms against the chains, cringing as they cut his skin

"You are welcome to try Pitch…" the man smiled, "That is…if you even survive to see tomorrow." A snap resounded in the air

Pitch startled as vines rose from the arena floor, he cried out as they wrapped tightly around his body, their thorns burying into his skin.

"Last time you fought you had too much of an advantage Pitch." Admiration smiled at the man glaring at him

"The last time I checked, fighting with your hands 'literally' tied behind your back was not an advantage." Pitch growled

"Well, you should be grateful. I caught this guy especially for you." Admiration smirked, "Open pen 537."

Pitch struggled against the vines holding him as a large gate at the other end of the arena began to rise. _"This might be a problem…"_ he thought as a large beast burst into the arena

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Also, remember to include in your review Admiration's fate :) I have ideas for either outcome, so the choice is yours ;) Till Next Time


	54. Admriration 4

Thank you guys for all your reviews and support ;) I have tallied the reviews and the verdict is in…Admiration will meet an untimely end. Sorry for the late update on this one, I have been on vacation and had no signal (Bows head). I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy.

(With Pitch)

Golden eyes stared at the creature that was advancing toward him, the beast was as large as a small car. Its body rippled with muscle as it shook its elephant head in confusion of the arena smells that were assaulting its trunk.

"Aren't you excited Pitch, I brought you a Baku for your final fight." Admiration sneered as Pitch struggled violently against the vines that held him rooted in place, "I had Jaeger search all over China for this one, took him months to find it."

Pitch panicked as the beast locked eyes with him.

The Baku lifted its trunk toward the spirit before it, thunder rumbled from its throat as it inhaled the scent of nightmares. Sharp teeth glinted as it opened its mouth in anticipation of the feast it was about enjoy.

"This is low even for you Admiration." Pitch glared up at the man, "I can't even defend myself."

"What are you afraid of…" Admiration sneered, "Oh that's right…you're a being of nightmares aren't you." he laughed as the Baku started toward Pitch, "And what do Bakus do again…oh right. They eat nightmares don't they? My bad."

"Like you didn't know." Pitch huffed as the creature's large tiger paws padded across the sands.

"Tell you what Pitch, I'll offer you an out."

Pitch growled as one of the arena lights went out, allowing a patch of shadow into the arena.

"What, you don't want to escape? All you have to do is reach the shadows." the man laughed as the thorns on the vines buried deeper into Pitch's skin as the spirit thrashed to free himself

Pitch stopped struggling, his body exhausted. He shivered at the two large tusks that were glinting in the lights of the arena. _"I might not be getting out of this one…"_

Admiration laughed as Pitch seemed to deflate, "Where is that famous 'Never say die' attitude of yours Pitch?"

Pitch didn't reply as the Baku launched itself into the air, he screamed as dagger like teeth clamped onto his shoulder. He thrashed wildly, though he knew it was pointless.

Admiration sneered as a black aura began to drain from Pitch's body and flow into the creature latched onto him, "I wonder just how long it takes for a Baku to absorb a spirit such as yourself Pitch?"

_"Damn this hurts…"_ Pitch closed his eyes against the pain. He was on the verge of losing consciousness as he felt his very essence being pulled from his body.

"Looks like you could use a miracle Pitch." Admiration smirked as the Nightmare Kings body seemed to slump

"Did someone order a miracle?"

Golden eyes flashed open as the familiar voice filled the air, "Darkness?" Pitch watched as the spirit emerged from the patch of shadows.

"The one and only." Darkness laughed as he slammed into the Baku, knocking it from Pitch.

"Why are you here?" Pitch shuddered as pain rippled through him, "Come to gloat?"

Darkness smirked, "Actually I'm here to rescue you first, the gloating will come later."

"Guards to the arena!" Admiration had recovered from the shock of the new spirits appearance and had gotten to his feet

"You might want to hurry up this 'rescue' Darkness." Pitch coughed slightly as he tried to regain his breath

Silver eyes gleamed as Darkness caught sight of the collar around Pitch's neck, "Is that the same thing he put on us last time?"

"Yeah, and the bastard put one on Jack and Jamie too." Pitch gasped, his body still reeling from the Baku's bite

Darkness growled, "Has he used…"

"On both of them."

"Then he sealed his fate." Darkness glanced up at the man sneering down at them. He then formed a knife of shadow, "Hold still so I can get you free, then we'll tear him apart piece by piece." Darkness began cutting the vines from Pitch

"You boys forgetting something?"

Darkness cried out as two tusks pierced through his shoulders as the Baku slammed into him

Pitch watched in horror as the creature tossed its head, slinging Darkness into the air

"Perhaps my little Baku will get two meals instead of one." Admiration sneered as Darkness screamed as the tusks were yanked from him. "That looks like it hurt." He commented as the wounded spirit hit the arena sands with a thud

"Darkness get up you idiot!" Pitch yelled as the Baku charged the dazed man

"This rescue went so much better in my head." Darkness growled as blood poured from the puncture wounds in his shoulders. He forced himself to his feet, at the last second he jumped into the air. Darkness smirked as he landed on the creature's back, where he preceded to slam his knife into the beast's skin

The Baku roared as it shook the man from his back. With lightning quick speed the beast hooked its claws into the spirits leg as he tried to crawl away

Darkness screamed as a searing pain laced through his body as giant tiger claws split the skin in his leg wide open. His head spun as he was knocked over on his back, a loud crunch was heard as the Baku slammed a giant paw down onto his chest, he strained to keep the beasts jaws from his neck, "A little help Pitch…"

"I'm still a little tied up at the moment." Pitch growled as he strained against the vines, he grimaced at the blood that now stained the sands under the trapped spirit

"Damn it!" Silver eyes flashed as shadows began to pulse from his body

Admiration watched in astonishment as the Baku was engulfed in obsidian flames. "Grab him now!" he shouted to the ogres that had stopped to watch the fight

"Why the hell didn't you do that before!" Pitch yelled as Darkness sat up

Darkness glanced back at him, "Because it drains the shit out of me." He glanced at the guards rushing towards him, "Quick, what cell number are you in?"

"Cell 462," Pitch stared at Darkness in confusion, "Why?"

"Just trust me ok?" Silver eyes rolled as the spirit fell back to the sands. He was dimly aware of strong hands grabbing him, then his vision went dark as he gave into the blackness.

(With Jack)

The winter spirit shifted positions, he grimaced as the chains rubbed the wounds on his chest causing them to start bleeding again. He sat up straight as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Blue eyes narrowed as Pitch was shoved into the cell.

"Don't get too comfortable Pitch, Admiration wants you to finish your fight after he questions the new guy." The ogre sneered as he slammed the cell door as he left.

"Pitch are you ok!" Jack stared at the millions of cuts that dotted his brothers skin, he grimaced at the bite mark that was enflamed on his shoulder.

Pitch didn't reply as he shakily made his way over to the wall, he slid down the stone grunting as he hit the floor.

Jack watched in concern as Pitch laid his head back against the wall, his breath coming out in gasps, "Pitch…"

"Just…give…me a second." The man's chest heaved as he struggled to breath

Jack waited until his brother's breathing slowed, "What happened?"

"I almost got eaten by a Baku." Pitch shuddered

"A what?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "You seriously don't know what a Baku is?"

Jack shook his head

"A Baku is a creature that absorbs nightmares. And since I'm a spirit of nightmares…"

Blue eyes widened, "How'd you escape?"

"Darkness."

"He's here!" Jack looked around

"Don't get excited, he got caught when he saved me."

Jack deflated, "Oh."

Pitch glanced at him, "Why would he be here anyway? I know I called a truce with him, but I never asked to be buddy's."

Jack grinned, "Maybe he's had a change of heart and doesn't want to kill you anymore."

"I highly doubt that." Pitch scoffed as he closed his eyes

(With Darkness)

Silver eyes blinked open, he glanced around the cell he had been thrown into. _"Just great…"_ Darkness thought as he strained against the chains that now hold him securely to the wall.

"Oh, good you're awake."

Darkness growled as Admiration unlocked the cell door, "Tell me where my friend Pitch is."

Admiration raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that you have the audacity to break into my home or that Pitch actually has a friend."

"We go way back," silver eyes glinted, "Now tell me where he is."

"He's secure in a cell."

"And Jack?"

Admiration looked at him in surprise, "How did you know the Guardian was here?"

Darkness laughed, "Because he's a friend of mine too."

"You have the oddest set of friends." Admiration laughed, "Considering Pitch wants to kill the little winter spirit."

Darkness sighed, "Yeah, it took a lot to get Jack to help convince the other Guardians to try and rehabilitate Pitch instead of imprisoning him."

"So, you really are friends with the Shadow Rat huh?"

Darkness raised an eyebrow as a sneer came to Admirations face, "Yeah…why?"

"No reason." Admiration smirked, "I'll send in someone to stitch up those wounds. Then I suggest you get some rest, you have a match in an hour."

Darkness grinned as the cell door slammed. Silver eyes closed as he laid his head back. He had been resting for a while when he heard a noise outside the cell, he glared as a guard came in.

The ogre didn't speak as he laid a bag on the ground

"So, what you got there?" Darkness asked nervously as he caught sight of the needle and thread that the creature pulled out

"Admiration wants you stitched up before your fight."

"How kind of him." Darkness caught a scream as the ogre poured peroxide on his leg. He grimaced as the creature began cleaning and dressing his numerous wounds.

(With Jamie)

The boy jumped as the cell door vibrated as it was opened, he glared at the ogre sneering at him

"All right boy let's go."

Jamie backed up against the wall as the creature came into the cell, "Where are we going?"

"To the arena."

Hazel eyes widened, "But I can't fight!" he ducked under the ogres hand as the creature reached for him.

The ogre growled as the boy darted across the cell, "Look kid I was told to bring you and Admiration isn't known for his patience."

Jamie yelped as the creature lunged and grabbed his arms, he struggled as his wrists were bound behind him. The cell echoed as a chain was attached to his collar. He planted his feet as the ogre began to pull him out of the cell.

"Come on brat, I don't have time for this." The ogre growled as the boy balked against him. He sighed, "I hate handling the creatures…"

"Put me down!" Jamie kicked as he was lifted off the ground by his shirt collar.

"I better get an extra vacation day…" the ogre grumbled as he toted the struggling boy down the hallway

Jamie stopped struggling, just letting his body swing back and forth as the ogre tromped toward the arena. He whimpered as they came to a large iron door, "Please don't…"

The ogre sighed, "Look kid, I got nothing against you." the creature placed the boy on the ground, "But I got a job to do."

Jamie took off running as the ogre began opening the door, he chocked as he was suddenly jerked backwards as the chain was pulled.

"Didn't think I'd let you run off did you?" the ogre smirked as he lifted his foot off the chain, he reached down and picked it up, "Now let's go."

Jamie's eyes widened as he was pulled into the arena, "Jack!"

The winter spirit was lashed tightly to a pole that had been set up in the middle of the arena. Blue eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Jamie he swung his head up towards a balcony, "Why did you bring Jamie here?"

Jamie glanced up at where Jack was shouting, his blood boiled at the sight of Admiration sneering down from the balcony.

"He's here, just like you, as an incentive." Admiration motioned to the ogre, "Tie him with the Guardian."

Jamie struggled as he was pulled toward Jack, he yelped as rope was wrapped tightly around him pinning him to the same pole.

"It will be ok Jamie." Jack spoke quietly

"Where's Pitch?" the boy tried to keep his voice from cracking

Jack motioned across the arena with his head, "Admiration brought him too."

Jamie glanced at the Nightmare King whose face was a sea of anger, "He's still chained…"

"Which is probably the only thing keeping the guard holding him alive at the moment."

Admiration motioned suddenly to the other side of the arena, "Bring in the other fighter."

"Darkness!" Jamie stared as the spirit was led in through another iron door across the arena.

"Hi kid," Darkness smirked, "Long time now see."

Admiration smiled, "Oh good you know the human too. This will work out perfect." He motioned toward Pitch, "You two will fight, to the death, or…" he sneered, "These two will not see the morning sun."

Jack twisted against his ropes, "You're a sick bastard Admiration!"

Admiration shrugged, "No, I just find this entertaining."

Pitch ignored the man as he glared at Darkness, "So this was your plan all along huh?"

"Basically." The spirit smirked as the ogre that had led him into the arena began removing the chains that held him.

Admiration smiled as Pitch was also freed, "Now give me a good show." He laughed as he sat back into his chair.

Cliff! All right guys hold onto your butts things are about to get messy ;) Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter :) Till Next Time


	55. Admiration 5

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews :) You are awesome! I love hearing from you and seeing how you are liking the story. My brother and I are working something up for the next few chapters that will really blow you away. Enjoy.

(In the Arena)

Pitch jumped sideways as Darkness rushed at him, he slammed his foot into the man's leg as the spirit passed

Darkness grunted as Pitch's kick connected with the stitches in his leg the pain causing him to falter, he twisted at lightning speed avoiding Pitch's follow up kick.

The Nightmare King didn't wait for Darkness to regain his footing, he ran forward slamming his fist into the man's stomach

Darkness coughed up blood, he clenched his teeth mentally calling to the shadows for aid.

Pitch jumped back from the shadows that began to rise from the arena floor, he had to twist sideways as the tendrils shot forward trying to ensnare him.

Silver eyes gleamed, Darkness rushed forward catching Pitch off guard.

The Nightmare King cried out when what felt like a ton of bricks slammed into his stomach, he glared at Darkness as the spirit jumped backwards before he could retaliate.

Darkness smirked, he reared back his fist again and rushed forward, at the last second he dropped out of his punch and grabbed the surprised Pitch by the arm. The spirit's muscles strained, he swung Pitch as hard as he could across the arena.

The wall shuddered when Pitch's body hit the wall. Blood stained the rock as the spirits wounds reopened.

Darkness's breathing was heavy. He started walking toward Pitch, he spit blood onto the sand. "Man you pack a punch."

Pitch grinned as he got to his feet, "Not bad yourself." He wiped his mouth, glancing down at the blood on his hand. "Though I do have a question…"

"Ask away." Darkness smirked, he wiped blood from his own mouth onto his pants

"How is it that you're able to hit me now without it affecting you?" Pitch spoke as he started forward

"Oh that little disadvantage…" Darkness laughed, "Your good friend Patrick freed me from my oath just 'we' came."

Golden eyes raised, "I see…"

"Guys please stop fighting!" Jack shouted as the two spirits started gathering speed as they continued toward each other

The two ignored him the arena echoed when they clashed, sand and dust flew in all directions as they exchanged blows.

Darkness's head snapped to the side as Pitch's fist connected with his jaw, he shook his head, he quickly his own fist up.

A grunt escaped Pitch as Darkness's punch landed directly in his gut, he stumbled backwards. Golden eyes widened when Darkness lunged forward trying to tackle him, he kicked out as he twisted sideways.

Darkness cried out as Pitch's kick connected with his torso, he went flying into the wall. A loud crack sounded, he grimaced when the familiar feeling of ribs breaking reverberated through him, "_I hate broken ribs…" _Darkness thought as he got to his feet.

"You look awful." Pitch smirked, he watched Darkness cough, dots of blood flying into the air.

"Hey, it wasn't plan A," Darkness smirked as he swayed on his feet, "I'm not complaining though. Killing you is an ok Plan B in my book."

"Guys, you don't have to fight each other!" Jack's voice echoed across the sands he despetaly tried talking some sense into the two spirits

"Sorry Jack, but this has to happen." Pitch glanced at the winter spirit who was straining against the ropes that held him fast to the pole

"Pitch!"

Jamie's warning came too late, Pitch screamed as a knife of shadow slammed into his arm.

"You should pay attention to the fight Pitch." Darkness sneered forming another knife to throw.

Pitch glared as he held his bleeding arm, "That was a cheap shot." He created a wrap of black sand, staunching the blood flow

Darkness shrugged, "Not my fault you…" he didn't finish his sentence as a tendril of obsidian sand erupted from the arena floor, he cried out when it pierced through his calf.

"Now we're even." Pitch smirked at the silver eyes glaring at him as Darkness wrapped shadows around his wound

Admiration yawned, "Will you two kill each other already?"

Darkness glared up at the man, he let the knife dissipate, "Ok ok," he cocked his head as he quickly formed a scythe of shadow. The air screamed when Darkness twirled his weapon above his head, stone exploded as he slammed it into the arena wall, "Let's get down to business."

Pitch grinned forming his own scythe, "Let's."

(With the Guardians)

"Where the bloody hell are they!" Bunny shouted in frustration as they glanced into yet another empty cell

"Calm down Bunny, we'll find them." North spoke looking into another cell

Patrick glared as he glanced around, "Have any of you seen Darkness?"

Tooth shook her head, "I haven't seen him since we came into the warehouse."

Images flickered quickly above Sandy's head, he quickly pointed down the corridor

The Guardians all stopped mid-step as they caught sight of the three ogres that were talking to each other oblivious of the Guardians as they came up the hallway.

The next instant a golden whip lashed out, wrapping around one of the ogre's wrists, the other two didn't even have time to register what had happened before their friend was down and out. In the second they did it was too late, the hall echoed as they too fell prey to Sandman's whip.

Bunny grinned when they walked past the unconscious creatures, "Nice one Sandy."

Sandman smiled, giving a slight bow

"Hey guys, look." Patrick pointed to a small wisp of shadow began flickering across the wall

The Guardians all crowded around

"What is it?" North asked as the shadow began to ripple

"Darkness is sending us a message." Patrick spoke up, "Pitch use to do the same thing when we went out on adventures, only he used sand and not shadows."

Sandman glanced at the shadow that was rippling across the wall in front of each of them, he glanced at Patrick an image forming.

"Oh it must be waiting to see if we're the ones it's supposed to give the message to." The Leprechaun smiled sheepishly, "Forgot about that."

The Guardians watched Patrick press his hand to the wall

Patrick grimaced as the ice cold shadows slithered onto his hand, it formed into a ball when he held his palm face up. "What's the message?"

The mass of shadows rippled slightly, then it formed into a small number and a crude picture of Pitch.

North glanced at Patrick as the shadows dissipated, "Well…"

Patrick sighed, "I got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Bunny asked once they started down the hall

"I know where Pitch is."

"And the bad news?" Tooth asked curious

Patrick grimaced, "He's on the very bottom level of this place."

"Well that's just great!" Bunny threw up his hands, "We've been searching for hours and not even in the right place."

North slapped the pooka's back, "Do not be worrying my friend. We have made it this far without problem."

"Yeah, and if we're lucky we won't run into any." Patrick grinned as Bunny rolled his eyes

Tooth just shook her head, "Come on guys, let's go."

The Guardians all followed the fairy down the hallway

(In the Arena)

The air in the arena erupted as shadow met sand, an eerie wail rippled across the sand from the amount of power Darkness and Pitch were exerting to keep the others weapon from reaching its mark.

"Just admit that I'm the better fighter Pitch!" Darkness growled, his muscles bulging as he pushed his scythe against Pitch's.

Pitch smirked, "This is not a game of 'whose better' this is a fight to the death. The best will be the one walking out of this arena."

Darkness grinned, "Then may the best Phoenix rise."

"I will." Pitch smiled, he glanced up at Admiration

"Then let's get to it!" Darkness yelled rearing back his weapon and rushing at Pitch

The Nightmare King met him halfway, a sound not unlike a building crashing filled the arena as the two spirits scythes collided.

Darkness flipped sideways, swinging his scythe as he did. He grinned when he felt it connect, with a jerk he pulled it upwards.

Pitch screamed as the blade ripped across his side, he quickly commanded sand to wrap across the wound as he dodged under Darkness's backswing. He used the spirits momentum against him slamming his own blade forward.

Silver eyes widened when Pitch scythe went straight through his shoulder, he let his own scythe dissipate as he grabbed ahold of Pitch's weapon.

Pitch was caught off guard as Darkness wrenched his scythe from his grasp, the Nightmare King had just seconds to lean back as Darkness swung his ill-gotten weapon.

Darkness didn't give Pitch a chance to recover, he jumped over him, he smirked when he felt the blade catch.

Pitch choked as he was flipped over by the collar around his neck that had been hooked by Darkness's weapon. He desperately tried to get free but before he could Darkness swung him into the air again.

Silver eyes gleamed, Darkness flicked his wrist as hard as he could, a snap filled the air followed by Pitch flying head first into the arena wall.

Admiration got to his feet as he caught sight of the broken collar that laid on the sand, "Stop the fight…" he motioned to the guards that lined the arena.

"Like hell!" Pitch screamed rising from the rubble, "This fight will end when one of us is dead!"

Darkness nodded, "My sentiments exactly." He sneered as he opened his mouth

Admiration watched in fascinated horror as black shadows seeped from the man's throat.

With a wail the shadows rushed toward the ogres that were running to detain the two spirits. In seconds the arena filled with screams as the shadows devoured the guards till there was nothing left.

"Hmmm, you know you just might become my new favorite." Admiration smirked, he leaned back into his chair, "If you survive that is."

Pitch glared up at Admiration, "He won't."

Darkness cried out as sand swirled up around him, he panicked as the grains began imbedding themselves into his skin. _"Gotta end this now…" _Silver eyes gleamed as glanced behind Pitch, he grinned, "Wonder how fast you can move Pitch?"

Pitch turned, his eyes widened at the large ball of shadows that was flying towards Jamie and Jack, "Darkness you bastard leave them out of this!" he rushed to intercept the sphere.

Darkness laughed, "You are the most predictable person ever."

Jack and Jamie watched in horror as the mass of shadows changed direction and slammed into the Nightmare King, "Pitch!" both boys voices screamed when the shadows engulfed their brother

Admiration smiled as he leaned forward, "Now this is what I have been waiting for." He sneered at Pitch's agony filled scream that echoed from the shadows

"Darkness stop please!" Jack pleaded as Pitch continued to scream

"He can't die right Jack?" Jamie's eyes were filled with tears

Darkness smirked, "Normally no Jamie," he laughed, "But since I am Death's child…" the man lifted his hand.

The prison of shadow lifted into the air, the struggling outline of Pitch could be seen within the swirling mass.

"I can decide if a soul is to be freed or not…" he glanced at Admiration, "And I 'gladly' free Pitch from this world."

"No!" Jack screamed as Darkness clenched his fist. Blue eyes rimmed with tears when the shadows caved in on themselves, a sickening scream and then silence flowed from the sphere.

Admiration laughed as black sand flowed to the arena floor once the shadows dissipated, "And the great Nightmare King turns to dust, how fitting."

Darkness smirked as he gathered shadows into his hand, "And now it's your turn fatso."

"Tsk, tsk I suppose you are new so you haven't learned yet." Admiration shook his head as he pressed the remote

The arena filled with Darkness's scream as his body was filled with electricity, silver eyes rolled, then the arena echoed as he fell to the sands.

Cliff! Please don't kill me, I can't help leaving you on cliffs it is a part of my evil nature to do so. ;) Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Till Next Time


	56. Admiration 6

Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) Sorry for the late update, there have been storms here and my internet has been down :( Please enjoy

(With Jack)

Tears streamed down Jack's face, leaving trails of ice down his cheeks. He lay where he had been thrown since the ogre guard had dragged him screaming from the arena. He had screamed Pitch's name for hours after, only stopping after exhaustion took over. After a while the winter spirit managed to roll onto his stomach, he twisted slightly against the rope that held his arms tight behind him. _"I have to get Jamie out of here…"_

"Torc, Admiration said to make sure to chain the winter spirit before we call it a night."

Jack growled slightly as the ogres voice drifted into the cell

"Why do I have to mess with the brat? I have a card game to get to."

"Just do it! I'm heading to the barracks."

Jack could hear the ogre grumbling as he came toward the cell, the winter spirit suddenly went still an idea came to him.

Torc stared at the spirit lying prone on the cell floor. The boy was rigid, his breathing the only indication that he was alive. "Aww shit!" the creature growled. "If he dies then Admiration will have my head." the ogre nudged Jack with his foot rolling him over onto his back. Torc cursed as he caught sight of the winter spirits pale face, the ogre knelt beside the still boy, he reached out his hand.

Blue eyes flashed open, Jack twisted his head suddenly biting down hard onto the ogre's hand.

"Damn brat!" Torc yelled as he yanked his hand back

With a flexibility honed over centuries Jack arched his back and propelled himself onto his feet. With a yell he slammed his foot into the ogre's face, he then raced from the cell.

"Get back here!" the ogre got to his feet quickly, he growled as he caught sight of the winter spirit that was already halfway down the hall. The creature smirked, "You can't run Guardian…" he slammed his hand against a button on the cell wall

Jack screamed as the collar around his neck lit up with electricity, the hall echoed as he dropped to the floor writhing in agony

"You would think that you would learn…" the ogre sneered as he pressed the button again turning the collar off. He stomped toward the boy who was now curled in himself.

Jack cried out when strong hands grabbed him, the hall echoed when the winter spirit was thrown into the stone wall. He crumpled to the hall floor, his vision was blacking as he was grabbed by his neck. Jack whimpered as he was dragged back the way he had came.

Torc growled, he tossed Jack roughly into the cell "As second in command I reserve the right to punish unruly beasts." The ogre brought his foot down

A scream tore from Jack's throat as the bone in his leg shattered, his body shook with the pain that washed over him.

"You might want think the next time you want to escape." The ogre sneered at the cringing spirit.

_"And you should have thought 'before' you hurt my brother."_

"Pitch?" Blue eyes widened as black sand erupted from the cracks in the walls and began swirling around the ceiling of the cell

"No! You're dead!" the ogre's eyes widened as the sand crashed to the floor and began to twist into the form of the Nightmare King

"Rumors of my demise were 'greatly' exaggerated." Pitch smirked as his body solidified. Bands of sand covered the numerous injuries that covered his entire frame. "But I will get yours correct."

Torc screamed once, then gagged as obsidian sand slammed down his throat.

Golden eyes gleamed, "Die." Pitch clenched his fist

"Gah!" was the only sound that escaped from Torc as the sand crushed him from the inside. The cell echoed with force of the ogre's body falling to the cold floor.

"Pitch you're ok!" Jack stared in disbelief up at the man

Golden eyes shined, "I am, sorry for worrying you." he then knelt beside Jack

"I thought I had lost you." the winter spirit sobbed as Pitch helped him sit up

Pitch startled when Jack lunged forward burying his face into his chest, "Shhh, it's ok Jack. I'm here now." He smiled as he pushed the boy back, "Let me get those ropes off."

Jack sighed with relief as Pitch cut the ropes from his arms, "So how did you survive Darkness trying to kill you?"

Pitch chuckled, "Actually he wasn't trying to kill me." He frowned at his brother's broken leg, he commanded sand to wrap around the winter spirit's injury.

Jack cringed as the sand hardened into a cast. He sighed with relief when Pitch used his sand to short out the collar, he reached and pulled it off and tossed it across the cell. "It sure looked that way."

Pitch smirked as he picked Jack up and got to his feet, "That was what we were going for."

"So you knew all along?"

"Not really, only after he mentioned the Phoenix did I catch onto his plan." The Nightmare King spoke as he exited the cell

"Phoenix?"

Pitch smiled, "I'll explain later, let's go get Jamie." He then took off down the corridor

(With Jamie)

Sobs resounded throughout the cell as Jamie pulled his knees to his chest. Salty tears ran down his face as he cried. He startled when the door to the cell opened, he scooted as far as the cell would allow away from Admiration as the man came into the room.

Admiration sneered at the boy

"What do you want?" Jamie sniffed as he quickly wiped his eyes

"Just came to see how you're doing."

Hazel eyes glared, "How do you 'think' I'm doing! I just watched Pitch die!"

"And wasn't it amazing!" Admiration smiled, "His screams of sheer agony were like music to my ears."

Jamie clenched his eyes tight, "I hate you…."

"Aww, that's not nice." Admiration faked hurt, he grinned then walked over to Jamie, he knelt beside the boy

Jamie whimpered when Admiration took his chin in his hand

"Look at me."

"No." the boy shut his eyes tighter as he shook his head

"Should I use the collar…" he smirked when the boy's eyes shot open as Jamie panicked, "That's a good boy."

"I just want to go home." Hazel eyes rimmed with more tears

"You just have to get used to living here child." Admiration smiled, "Though I understand that it can be lonely all by yourself so…" he waved at the door

"Darkness!" Jamie's voice held a note of fear and hate as the spirit was led into the cell, thick chains had been wrapped tightly around him.

"I imagine that you two will have 'a lot' to talk about." Admiration chuckled at Darkness's cry as the ogre that was holding him slammed the spirit's broken body against the wall, the cell echoed as the bound spirit crumpled to the floor.

"Sir, should I bring the human dinner?" the ogre asked as he stood beside Admiration

"Yes," Admiration nodded, "And make sure that he has plenty of water." He then glanced back at Darkness who had settled on his knees, "Don't kill the human please Darkness, I want to keep him."

Darkness didn't look at Admiration as he lowered his head to his chest, blood pooled under him from the injuries that had reopened since he was no longer able to use the shadows to keep them covered.

Admiration sneered at him, "Let's leave these two." The cell reverberated with the slamming of the door.

Silence settled over the cell as Admiration left. After a while Darkness glanced at Jamie sighing as he shifted his bleeding body, "You ok?"

"Don't pretend you care!" Jamie's eyes flashed, "You killed my brother you monster! How could you do that!"

"It was the only way kid." Darkness raised an eyebrow when Jamie got to his feet

"Jack trusted you! I trusted you!" Jamie clenched his fists

Darkness smirked as Jamie took a step toward him, "You going to avenge him by killing me?"

"If I can." Jamie growled

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Jamie lowered his fist, "I…"

"It would be kind of hard since I'm an immortal soul Jamie. But I will say if anyone could find a way to kill me it would be one of Moon's Children." Darkness chuckled

Jamie was surprised when the man's laugh turned into violent coughing, blood flew from his mouth and into the air. The boy looked away as crimson flowed from the sides of Darkness's mouth.

Darkness gasped as he took a shaky breath, "Damn Baku, seems it crushed my chest." He laughed slightly, "And fighting Pitch didn't exactly 'help' with the healing process."

"Serves you right." Jamie glared at Darkness, he then turned his back to the man as he sat on the ground.

"Come on kid, don't be like that…I didn't…"

"Did Ryu and Melentha know you're a cold heartless monster?" Jamie shook with anger, "You should be locked away for eternity."

Darkness started to speak, he stopped as the cell door creaked open

Jamie glanced at the ogre that was coming into the room, a tray in his hand.

The creature sneered as he set the tray on the ground, "Dinner brat." The door slammed as he left the cell.

"Delicious…" Jamie huffed catching sight of the small loaf of bread and cup of water

"Better than what I'm getting."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Will you just shut up." He made a face as he took a bite of the bread, "Yep, stale like I thought."

Darkness's head jerked up suddenly, he grinned, "Took you long enough."

Hazel eyes widened as Jamie caught sight of the person standing outside the cell. Fresh tears began streaming down his face as the cell door opened, "Pitch!"

The Nightmare King grunted as the boy launched himself at him, "Calm down Jamie, everything is ok." He patted the boys back as Jamie hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!" Jamie's voice was muffled as buried his face into Pitch, "How did you survive?"

Jack grinned as he used the wall to help him limp into the cell, "That's what I wanted to know too." He grunted as Jamie knocked him over as he embraced him

Pitch smiled, "It was all a part of Darkness's plan. I changed into sand just as the shadows caved in to give the illusion that I had been killed."

"How did you know to do that?" Jamie asked as Pitch walked over to Darkness

Pitch smiled, "Me and Patrick once infiltrated a Phoenix nest to get one of it's feathers. The only way to escape was to make the creature believe that it had killed me, so I did the same thing then."

Darkness smirked, "And that's why I mentioned the phoenix during the fight, luckily Pitch caught on."

Jamie glanced at Darkness as he helped Jack up, "I'm sorry I said those things…"

"Don't worry about it kid," he grinned up at Pitch, "How was dying?"

Pitch rolled his eyes as he helped Darkness to his feet, "Terrifying."

Darkness grimaced as Pitch tried to get the chains off him, "Just get the collars off, we can worry about the chains later. Time is of the essence, if Admiration discovers Jack's absence…"

Pitch ordered sand to swirl into the collars, the cell echoed as the devices fell to the floor. "You sure you can keep up?" Golden eyes glanced at all of Darkness's injuries

Silver eyes glinted, "Question is can you keep up with me?" the spirit began limping out of cell

Pitch shook his head as he picked Jack up and walked after Darkness

"You know, you could have told me your plan guys." Jack glared at Darkness

Darkness huffed, "There was no time, just like there's no time now." He glanced at Pitch as they started down the hall, "We need to meet up with the Guardians."

"They're here too?"

"Yeah, if Patrick remembers how to receive messages then they should be on…" he smirked as footsteps echoed, "That must be them now."

"Guys!"

Jack smiled as Tooth flew over to them, "Tooth, are you ok?"

The fairy returned his smile, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Patrick glanced at Darkness as the Guardians fussed over Jamie and Jack, "You look like shit."

Silver eyes rolled, "I'll take that as a thank you."

"Isn't this a touching sight."

All of them turned as a silky voice filled the air, Pitch clutched Jack tighter as Admiration sauntered down the hallway.

"Are you the bloke that kidnapped Jack and the others?" Bunny growled as he gripped his boomerang tight

Admiration smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about Guardian. These spirits were simply visiting my collection."

Several images flashed above Sandman's head, he formed golden whips in his hands

North chuckled, "I agree Sandy, he is full of crap."

Admiration glared when he caught sight of Pitch, "How is it that you're alive? I watched you turn into nothing more than a pile of dust." He narrowed his eyes when Darkness started laughing, "What's so funny?"

Darkness grinned, "It's just that look of stupidity is great on you." he continued not noticing Admiration clench his fist, "You never knew you were being played for a chump did you?"

Admiration placed his hand on the wall, "I hope you enjoyed yourself Darkness, because now I have to kill all of you."

The Guardians all struggled to stay on their feet as the entire place began to shake

"What's happening?" Jamie cried out as vines burst from the stone walls

"Admiration! You idiot, you'll bring the whole place down!" Pitch yelled as he dodged a slab of ceiling that fell as a vine tore though it

"That's the idea." Admiration sneered as the Guardians dodged chunks of falling rock, "Have fun being buried alive." Bright red rose petals enveloped the man as he transported away

"Patrick quick use the tome Iris gave you!" Pitch yelled as he shoved Jamie away from him as a giant rock slammed between them

"Tome?" Jack watched as the Leprechaun pulled a round stone from his vest

"Admiration placed a sealing rune around his facility to keep all spirits except himself from transporting out of the facility. Iris gave Patrick a tome that can dispute such a rune."

"Catch though, it can only be used once." Patrick grinned as he threw the tome to the ground.

A bright light erupted from the broken stone, tendrils of white swirled around the crumbling ceiling.

"All right Bunny open a tunnel it'll be quicker!"

"Come on!" Bunny yelled as he stomped the ground opening a tunnel to his Warren

Everyone scrambled for the tunnel, Darkness paused when a cry echoed silver eyes widened as he caught sight of Jamie. The boy had been knocked to ground by one of the vines, "Kid!"

Time seemed to slow, one minute Darkness was standing next to the open tunnel the next he was racing toward the fallen child.

"Darkness! Jamie!" Jack screamed as the ceiling collapsed on top of them

Pitch quickly handed Jack to Bunny, "Get him out of here!" he then raced forward.

"Pitch…" Jamie's voice was muffled under the rubble

"Keep calm, I'll get you out!" Pitch stopped as the rock began to rise off the ground, he rushed forward as Jamie crawled out the small opening, "Jamie are you ok?"

Jamie nodded as Pitch grabbed him up, "Darkness shielded me," he panicked, "He's still under there!"

"I'll ge…"

"No…" Darkness's voice was weak and muffled, "It'll take too much time."

Golden eyes glanced back at the tunnel that was slowly closing "I can…" Pitch had to jump the side as another rock crashed just inches from him

"Jus…promise…yo...will…come…ba…for…me." the spirit's voice was growing faint

"Promise Darkness." Pitch's heart clenched as he felt the spirits energy drop as Darkness began losing consciousness

"Pitch he'll die!" Jamie yelled as the Nightmare King took off toward the tunnel

"Darkness won't die Jamie, his soul is immortal." Pitch twisted sideways avoiding a vine that burst from the floor, "He'll be broken up but he'll survive, unlike you if I don't get you out of here."

Silver eyes watched from the rubble as Pitch and Jamie disappeared down the tunnel, "Please…don't forget me…" Darkness's voice whispered, then the whole facility crumbled on top of him

") Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. My brother is currently helping me with Admirations demise, so please be patient I promise it will be worth it :) Till Next Time.


	57. Admiration 7

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying the story ;) This arc is getting ready to wrap up, but don't worry there's still a lot of action and drama before that happens :) Enjoy

(At the Pole)

"Did you guys find anything?" Jack asked as Bunny and Pitch came into the kitchen

Pitch shook his head as he collapsed into a chair, "No, and we have searched all of Admiration's former facilities."

"I'm telling you mate, that blokes gone underground." The pooka growled as he grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, "We've been looking for Darkness for a bloody week and not so much as a single clue where he is."

"But we have to keep looking guys, Darkness will think that we abandoned him!"

"Don't worry Frostbite, we'll find him." Bunny smiled as he also joined them at the table

Jack frowned, "I bet I could find him."

Bunny narrowed his eyes, "Oh no, you are to stay here at the Pole till we bring Admiration to justice. That overgrown blow hard is still out there and he still wants you."

"I can handle myself." Jack glared at the Guardian

Pitch rolled his eyes as the two began to argue, he sighed letting his mind wander.

_(Flashback pov)_

"Take Jamie North!" Pitch yelled, he thrust the sobbing child into the man's arms as he exited the tunnel

"Where are you going?" North asked as he took Jamie from him, he glanced around, "And where is Darkness?"

"He was caught in the collapse after saving Jamie. I'm going back for him." Pitch shouted as he started to meld into a patch of shadows

"Hold on Pitch, I'm coming with you. You'll need help digging him out." Patrick quickly followed after him

Pitch nodded, "Brace yourself."

Patrick closed his eyes as he was pulled into the shadows, he opened them when he felt the sun on his skin. "Dear Moon, he wasn't kidding about taking down the whole place."

"Come on, Darkness is under all of that." Pitch hurried forward towards the mass of crumbled stone and steel.

"You think he's ok?" Patrick asked as his muscles bulged, he tossed a large chunk of rock to the side

Tendrils of sand began moving rocks aside at Pitch's command, "He'll be broken that's for sure." He smirked, "But he won't be dead, he's an immortal soul like me."

"Yeah, but if his body is destroyed won't his soul dissipate into the world?"

Pitch stopped and stared at Patrick, "What?"

Patrick rubbed the back of his head, "Iris once explained to me that when a spirits body is destroyed their soul is released. Normal souls move on, but an immortal soul…"

"Would linger formless for all eternity…that possibility never occurred to me" Pitch spoke quietly

A crash resounded as Patrick tossed another slab of rock, "Well, hopefully we'll find him before that happens."

Pitch nodded, "He's tough, so I'm not worried…" he grunted as he lifted a beam and pushed it aside

After a few minutes of digging Patrick stopped "We'll never get to him like this Pitch…" he growled in frustration as the spot he had just cleared was filled again as the rubble shifted, "Plus we don't even know if we're digging in the right spot."

"You have a point." Pitch frowned, he crossed his arms closing his eyes as he thought. "Wait…I got it."

Patrick watched as Pitch placed his hand to the ground, "What are you doing?"

"Sending my sand down into the rubble, it will report back to me what it sees so that we'll know where to dig." Golden eyes began to glow, tendrils of sand seeped down into the cracks of the mounds of stone and steel

"Do you see him?" Patrick asked curious as his friend went still

"Damn it!" Pitch yelled suddenly as he rose to his feet

"What Pitch, what's wrong?" he watched as Pitch slammed his fist into the ground

"He took him, that bastard!"

"Who?" Patrick asked, though he feared he already knew the answer

"The sand showed me the area Darkness had been buried, he wasn't there. Just a pile of rose petals." The Nightmare King slammed his fist to the ground again, "Admiration took him Patrick."

"Why would he…"

"Admiration is pissed that Darkness made a fool of him." He clenched his fists, "There's no telling what he'll do to him."

Patrick smirked, "Then we need to get him back fast."

_(End of Flashback)_

Pitch sighed, "Easier said than done…"

"What Pitch?" Jack stopped arguing with Bunny as his brother got to his feet

"Just thinking that this search is going nowhere." The man sighed as he walked out

The winter spirit quickly followed him, "Pitch please don't stop looking for him."

"I'm not Jack." Pitch smiled at him, "I promised him that I'd come back for him, and I keep my promises."

(With Darkness)

The cell echoed with sharp gasps, every few moments the rattle of chains could be heard as the man shifted his broken body. Thick shackles were clasped around his wrists and ankles, heavy chains had then been attached to each, the ends of the chains were embedded into the wall. Darkness laid his head against the cold stone, _"They're not coming…"_ he coughed violently. The cell echoed with the sound of chains as he weakly lifted his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

_"Darkness…"_

"Devlon, I'm not really in the mood to talk." The man sighed as he let his body collapse against the wall.

_"Then just listen, you have to let me go."_

Darkness smirked, "I hav…no idea…what you're talking about." He panted from the effort of speaking.

_"You know good and well what I'm talking about. All this time you have been sharing your life force with my soul to keep me from dissipating."_

"Nonsense." Darkness shivered, the chilling cold within the cell seeping into his broken bones

_"The strain is destroying your physical body. And all this abuse your taking from these fights Admiration is forcing you to take part in is breaking you down even faster."_

"I have no right to let you disappear Devlon," silver eyes closed, "You allowed me escape from my prison."

_"Look, I was dead. My time was up Darkness, you saved me. I thank you for that, but it's time for you to let me go."_

"I'll…be…alone." Silver eyes rimmed with tears as Darkness's heart clenched as memories began to surface

_"You have Jack and the Guardians…and that Sophie girl don't you_." Devlon's voice was quiet, _"And if you don't survive this then how will you find your siblings."_

Darkness's shoulders sank, "I can't do as you ask Devlon." A faint smile came to his bruised face, "I'm selfish like that." He glared as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway

"Good evening Darkness."

"Cut the crap Admiration." He snarled as the man came into his cell

"Don't be like that," Admiration sneered, "I came to get you for the next fight."

Darkness couldn't' help but shudder as two ogres stalked over to him a dragged him roughly to his feet, "Haven't you had enough Admiration?"

"I will have enough, when you are dead." He laughed as Darkness was forced out of the cell.

(At Jamie's)

"Jamie, may I come in?"

The boy glanced up from his book, "Dad! I didn't know you were home!"

"I came a few hours ahead of my normal time." Chand grunted as Jamie covered the distance between them and jumped into his arms, "Whoa there champ." He smiled at his son as he held him

"Dad we were taken by this guy called Admiration, he made Pitch and Jack fight…" he stopped when Chand embraced him tighter

"I know son," he spoke softly, "I am so sorry I was not here to protect you."

Tears came to Jamie's eyes, he clutched his father's shirt, "Where were you? I was so scared dad."

Chand's heart clenched, "I can not leave my palace for more than a day Jamie, and even then I am taking a risk."

"A risk?" Jamie looked him in confusion as Chand carried him over to the bed

"I have never explained to you why I cannot be with you all the time." Chand stared out the window at the black night sky, "My palace is a generator that provides the barrier that protects this world."

"A generator?" Jamie glanced at him

"Yes, and to fuel it energy must be pulled from a spirit. That is why I must stay at my palace, I provide the generator with the power needed."

"Does it hurt?" hazel eyes widened

Chand chuckled, "It can be a bit tiring, but it must be done."

"But… Why do you have to put up a barrier anyway?"

Chand glanced at his son, he sighed, "Perhaps I will tell you the whole story one day Jamie. But for now all you need to know is that I will not allow him to destroy this world like he did so many others."

Jamie stared as his father clenched his fist, he could see pain on Chand's face. _"Whoever it is, dad doesn't really want to fight him_." He smiled suddenly, "It's ok dad, you can tell when you want to."

Chand returned a smile, "How about I beat you at that game of yours?"

Hazel eyes sparkled, "I doubt that you could."

"Just don't let your mother know that I let you stay up past your bedtime." Chand smirked as scooped Jamie up and started out of the room

Jamie grinned, "It'll be our secret."

(With Darkness)

The arena echoed with a bone shattering crash as Darkness flew into the stone wall. The spirit clutched his side, grimacing at the pain.

"Come on Darkness, you are becoming increasingly boring." Admiration sneered down at the man getting shakily to his feet

Darkness didn't bother to retort as he leapt sideways, barely avoiding the large column of stone that crashed in the spot he had just been. He glared at large stone golem stomping towards him, _"I don't think I have the strength to beat this thing."_

The golem suddenly rushed forward, the ground shook as it barreled toward Darkness. The creature roared with triumph as it caught the spirit by the neck before the man could get out of the way.

Silver eyes widened in panic as Darkness gasped for air, he desperately clawed at the golem's stone hand that was clutching his throat.

"Looks like this is the end for you." Admiration threw back his head and laughed as the man continued to struggle for air, "What Darkness, no witty comeback?"

Silver eyes began to dim as the golem tightened its grip

_"Darkness, you have to let me go."_

"Devlon, we have been over this…" Darkness managed to gasp

Devlon's voice chuckled, _"You have no more say in the matter Darkness."_

"Devlon!" Darkness panicked as he felt a surge of power, "What are you doing!"

"_Giving back the power you have given me." _The man's voice was becoming faint

"But you'll…"

_"I am aware of what will happen Darkness."_

"Devlon, please don't leave me alone. I'm begging you."

_ "All right Darkness, but please allow me to give you 'some' power."_

"Just enough to get out of this."

Admiration stared as a black aura began to envelop Darkness he shielded his face as a wave of energy pulsed off of the spirit. His eyes widened when the dust settled.

Darkness stood on his feet, the golems head in the palm of his hand, "See this Admiration?" he clutched his fist crushing the stone head into rock dust, "This will be you when I get my hands on you!" he yelled as he raced forward

"Moon you are so stubborn." Admiration sneered

The arena filled with Darkness's scream as his body was assaulted by thousands of volts of electricity.

Admiration glared as the spirit remained on his feet, "I retract my earlier statement, you aren't stubborn. You are simply stupid."

Darkness screamed again as the voltage increased, he gritted his teeth as he took an unsteady step toward the balcony.

"Guards, take him back to his cell." Admiration waved his hand in dismissal, "I am bored with him."

"Bored!" Darkness managed to shout through the pain, "Let's see how bored you are when you're being devoured by the shadows!"

"Now you fools!" Admiration shouted as dark vapors began to seep from the corner of the man's mouth

Darkness was caught off guard as he was grabbed by several strong hands, silver eyes widened as a steel band was forcibly pulled around his face shutting his mouth. Pain exploded throughout his body as the shadows began tearing him from the inside as they tried to find a way to escape. _"I can't recall them!"_ Darkness panicked as the shadows clawed at his throat

"Come on prisoner." One of the guards sneered as he wrenched Darkness's arms behind him.

_"I have never been so glad for the binding a spirit rule…"_ Darkness thought as the shadows dissipated as the chains were wrapped around his arms. He grimaced as he was forced out of the arena and back to his cell.

Hope this wasn't too bad of a cliff ") Please review and let me know what you thought. Till Next Time.


	58. Admiration 8

Hey guys thank you for your reviews ;) sorry for the late update, there have been storms here and I can't get on the net when it's raining…stupid signal :( Anyway I hope you are all enjoying the remaining time here for summer. Enjoy

(At Jamie's)

Pitch squinted as he emerged from the shadows into the back yard of Jamie's house, a squeal caught his attention. He smiled as he caught sight of Sophie running towards him.

"Up, up!" Sophie giggled as she raced toward Pitch

Pitch smiled, he scooped her up, "Tornado, what are you doing running around outside?"

Sophie grinned, "Looking for Darkess." She glanced around the yard, "Jamie said that he missing."

"Don't worry Sophie, you leave finding Darkness to me." Pitch carried her into the house, "Mother are you up?"

"In here Pritchard," Rashana's voice called from the kitchen

"Did you know Sophie was running around outside alone?" he laughed as he followed her voice

"Sophie Bennett, you know better than to go outside by yourself." Rashana scolded the little girl in Pitch's arms

Sophie pouted, "But I want help find Darkess."

Pitch smiled as he placed her on the ground, "Why don't you go see if Jack wants to play tea?"

"Pitch!" the winter spirit whined as he walked in and heard him.

"Yeah!" Sophie jumped up and down, she grabbed Jack by the hand and tugged, "We play!"

Pitch chuckled as Jack was dragged upstairs, "That'll teach him to sneak out of the Pole without permission."

"Have you found Darkness yet Pritchard?" Rashana asked as she placed a tray into the oven

"Not so much as a single clue." He sighed, "I was hoping that father may have seen or heard something."

"Chand and Jamie went into town to pick up a new game." She laughed, "Jamie's been talking about it for days."

Pitch shook his head, "That's all he needs, something else to rot his brain."

Rashana laughed, "True, and he even has Chand hooked on them."

"That is something I'd love to see." Pitch laughed, he followed her into the living room.

Rashana smiled, "They don't think I know, but the two of them stayed up all night last night playing."

"And I thought we so careful."

Both turned as Chand and Jamie came into the room

"Pitch have you found him?" Jamie asked as he rushed over to the spirit

"Not yet Jamie, but we're not going to give up looking."

"Jamie explained everything to me Pritchard." Chand frowned as he sat down, "This Admiration spirit, he must have been one created by Morana. I have not seen him nor am I aware of his whereabouts."

"So I've hit a dead end, again." Pitch clenched his fists

"This spirit that you are looking for, isn't he the same one that took you over?" Chand glanced at Pitch

"He is."

"Then why are you so desperate to find him?"

Pitch sighed, "Jack believes that there is good in him, plus I promised him I would come back for him."

"Do you believe that there is good in him?"

Pitch stared at the floor, "For centuries I hated him for what he did to me. But lately I have come to believe that he was just as much a victim of Death as I was. He was forced to become the spirit he was by Death. And he has saved both Jack and Jamie so I am starting to believe that he does have a bit of good within him. "

"Morana must have corrupted his soul Pitch, same as yours. So now that he is free of her influence he can find the purpose that was meant for him." Chand rubbed his chin as a thought occurred, "Have you considered asking Greed where Admiration is?"

Pitch bristled, "Why would he know…"

"Well, from what I've been told this Admiration works in the underside of the spirit realm." Chand smirked, "And doesn't Greed dabble in the black market?"

"He'll deny any illegal activity. But it's worth asking him if he has heard anything about Admiration." Pitch laughed as he got quickly to his feet, "Jack! Get down here!"

"That's Prince Jack to you!" the winter spirit shouted back

"Just get your butt down here before I leave you to melt!" Pitch rolled his eyes

The sound of footsteps running down the stairs echoed as Jack raced down, Sophie giggled from his shoulders.

"Hey dad!" Jack smiled, he set Sophie on the ground, the little girl immediately ran to Chand.

"How have you been Jackson?" Chand picked Sophie up and set her in his lap

"I beat a Chimera." He grinned

"Impressive." Chand smiled, "Those are really powerful."

"Come on Jack, you can brag later."

Jack grinned as he followed Pitch to a patch of shadows, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Jamie and Sophie waved as the two spirits disappeared into the shadows.

(With Darkness)

Darkness's chest rose and fell slightly, the sound of shallow breathing echoing in the small cell. The man lay curled on the stone floor, chains were attached to his wrists and ankles then secured to the wall. The thick metal band was still secured tightly around his face, keeping his mouth closed. The spirit had managed to fall asleep despite the pain in his body. Darkness was so out of it the spirit didn't hear the cell door open.

Yellow eyes gleamed with cruelty as the ogre guard stared down at the spirit, "Wake up." The creature slammed his foot down onto the man's leg

Darkness jolted awake, "Mmmph!" he screamed into the metal gag, pain exploded in his leg.

The ogre smirked, "Sorry did that hurt?"

Silver eyes glared at the guard. The ogre's name was Garreth, and Darkness had come to hate him with every fiber of his being.

"Boss told me to bring you some food." The ogre sneered, he set the tray down

"Mmm?" Darkness raised an eyebrow, chains echoed as the spirit managed to sit up.

"Oh right, the gag." The guard laughed, "He just told me to bring the food, nothing else."

Darkness sighed as the cell door slammed, his mouth watered as he stared at the food in front of him. He reached and tried to pull the band from his mouth, after a few minutes he let his hand fall. _"Sadistic bastard…" _Darkness sighed, he laid his head back against the stone.

Hours later the same guard returned laughing as he took the cold food out of the cell, "Looks like you weren't hungry."

The spirit growled when the cell door slammed shut, Garreth's laughter grew faint as the creature walked down the hall. Darkness sighed resigning himself to the fact that once again he would be receiving nothing for his aching stomach. He sat with his head against the wall, his eyes shut as he tried to fall back asleep.

"Si..sir? Are..are you…awake?"

Darkness cracked an eye as a frightened voice sounded outside the cell door, he stared at the young nature sprite that stood trembling at the bars.

"I…I brought…" the young girl took a breath, "I brought you something to eat."

Darkness sat up as she came in, the fear flowing off of her was enormous.

"My name is Tala." The sprite shook as she set the tray in her hands down, she glanced at him, "I'm going to remove the band if you promise not to h..ur..t me." She walked over to the chained spirit cautiously when he nodded

Darkness whimpered slightly when the motion of her removing the gag aggravated the bruises on his face. A click sounded as the key Tala used opened the locked band.

Tala panicked when blood trickled out of the man's mouth as the band was removed, "Oh my goodness! Are you all right?"

"I…m fine." Darkness gasped as he took in gulps of air, "Do you have some water?"

The girl nodded, her short violet hair bobbing with the action "Here."

Darkness took the canteen from her

Tala watched in amazement as the man downed the canteen, the muscles in his throat contracting rapidly as the he drank the desired liquid. "You should slow down before you choke."

"If only I would be so lucky." Darkness let out a sigh, the water having soothed his dry throat

"You don't mean that." Her ivy green eyes widened, "What about your family?"

"I don't have any family." Darkness looked away from her

"Then who were you calling for a few nights ago?"

"What…"

Tala blushed, "I was walking by your cell and heard you screaming in your sleep. You were calling for Ryu and Melentha, you were telling them not to worry and that you'd find them…"

Darkness closed his eyes, "They are my siblings and I have been searching for them."

"Oh…" the girl smiled, "When you get out of here you'll find them."

"You going to let me go?" Darkness was shocked by the sheer terror that washed over him as fear emanated off her

Tala shook her head rapidly, "No no no no! I would be in so much trouble from Master Admiration!"

"Shhh, it's ok." Darkness smiled, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'm so sorry." The girl whispered tears coming to her eyes

"What you got on the tray?" Darkness asked trying to distract her

"I made you a sandwich," she grinned sheepishly, "It's not much but I know they haven't been feeding you."

"No this is more than enough." He took the food from her.

Tala laughed as the man literally seemed to inhale the sandwich, "You were hungry."

Darkness smiled, "Yeah, not getting nourishment has really been draining on me. My body's energy has hit rock bottom." He grabbed the canteen and washed the food down.

Tala nodded, "Admiration thinks it's funny to break spirits down before he…" she stopped as voices echoed in the hall

"Go do your job Garreth, or I'll see to it that you muck out all the enclosures on level 300."

"Come on Ryker! All those mythics are nasty!"

Darkness turned his attention away from the voices, "Tala quick you need to replace the band. Then you need to leave."

"Can't I just leave it off? You seem so uncomfortable with it on."

Darkness smiled at her, "Thank you for your kindness Tala, but if they find me without the gag they'll know someone removed it."

Tala simply nodded as she picked up the gag

Darkness couldn't help but cringe as she gently pulled the band back over his face. He sighed as it clicked signaling that it was locked in place.

"I'll do what I can to help you." the sprite smiled sadly, then she quickly grabbed her tray and rushed out of the cell.

A few minutes later the sound of footsteps echoed, then stopped outside his cell

"You look a bit more chipper than you did earlier."

Darkness glared as Garreth walked in

The ogre smirked, he stalked over to the bound spirit, "Admiration said to make sure you were well hydrated."

Silver eyes closed when the guard poured the water he had been carrying over his head.

"Refreshing right?" the ogre laughed as Darkness shook his head shaking the water off him.

Darkness wiped the water from his eyes, _"I really hope I get to kill him." _He startled when he was pulled to his feet.

"Come on, Admiration has your next fight ready." The ogre sneered as he pulled Darkness's arms behind him

_ D_arkness sighed as once again his arms were bound tightly_, "I really hope Frost is still looking for me." _He stumbled as he was shoved forward,_ "Because I don't know how much more of this I can take."_

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I am having so much fun with this arc. My brother is diligently working on his part of the story and from what I have read it is going to be epic :) So Till Next Time


	59. Admiration 9

o-0 Don't hurt me JackFrost25! They will find Darkness (eventually evil laugh resounds) Anyway thank you for the reviews DarkFrost, Xion5, Yuurei no Chu, and JackFrost25 and to all of you that read my stories. Warning bit of torture and blood in this chapter, just a heads up.

(With Darkness)

"All right Darkness enjoy your fight." The guard sneered

Silver eyes rolled as the guard began to remove the chains that bound him, he stumbled forward as he was suddenly shoved into the arena. The sound of a gate being raised across the grounds caught his attention.

"Jaeger just sent this one to me Darkness, I know you'll enjoy it." Admiration smiled as he came up to the edge of the balcony.

At the sight of the creature the spirit began to panic. Darkness's nostrils flared as he yanked at the steel band that was still wrapped around his mouth.

"I know that the gag is uncomfortable Darkness, but you have a nasty habit of killing my employees." Admiration smirked as he watched the man try to remove the band, "Plus, this will make the fight last longer."

_"I hate him with all my soul."_ Darkness glared up at Admiration. He then turned his attention back to the monster in front of him, the creature was as long as a bus. Long fangs that dripped venom was visible as the monster opened its serpent mouth. Then to complicate matters a second serpent head was where the tail should have been.

The monster hissed with rage, its eyes narrowing as it caught sight of the man before it. With lightning speed it slithered across the sands.

"Don't tell me a little Amphisbaena is going to be too much for you Darkness." Admiration grinned as the spirit below leapt sideways to avoid the poisonous fangs that were aimed at his throat

Dull red eyes glared at the spirit that had evaded its strike, an angry hiss escaped through its teeth.

_ "Too close."_ Darkness thought as he danced sideways when the serpent shot by him by him with incredible speed. A muffled scream escaped Darkness when the hind tail clamped its jaws onto his arm, a sickening crunch resounded through the arena as the serpent crushed the man's bone.

Admiration sneered as Darkness cradled his broken arm, "See the amazing thing about an Amphisbaena is that the front head contains enough venom to kill a full grown hydra. While the second head has enough jaw strength to crush bone, as you may have already figured out."

_"I have to end this quick."_ Darkness braced himself as the creature twisted itself around and launched at him again. At the last second he jumped into the air, the arena shook when the serpents head slammed into the ground.

The Amphisbaena hissed with frustration when its prey disappeared, it thrashed wildly when it felt weight land on its back. Enraged hisses filled the air when both heads caught sight of the spirit that was now on its back.

Darkness ran across the serpents back, avoiding the snapping jaws of the hind head and the fangs of the front head, _"That's right buddy keep snapping."_ Silver eyes gleamed, Darkness jumped off the serpent at the last second.

A sickening sound filled the air as the hind tail clamped down onto the front serpent's neck. A scream filled the air, in its pain and confusion of this unseen attack the front head slammed it's fangs into the other.

Darkness smirked when the monster began thrashing as its own poison filled its body. He glared up at Admiration as guards began coming toward him to bind him again.

Admiration narrowed his eyes when Darkness flipped him off before the guards wrenched his arms behind him, "Make sure you set that arm Garreth." He then waved his hand in dismissal

"Let's go." Garreth pushed the other guards aside as he grabbed Darkness by his bound arms

Darkness stumbled slightly when he was pushed out of the arena, he struggled half heartily as the guard forced him down the corridors.

(At Iris's Palace)

"Ok, tell the fairies that I'll bring them extra glitter if they find out any information on Admiration's wherabouts." Patrick spoke to a small rainbow that he held in the palm of his hands. He smiled as the tiny bow of light shot out the room

"Lucky!"

Patrick jumped, a knife flew from his hand

"What the hell Patrick!" Pitch yelled as he lifted himself off of Jack where he had tackled to winter spirit to the floor

"Sorry," the Leprechaun smiled, "You guys should know better than to sneak up on me."

Jack glanced back at the knife that was quivering in the wall, "I'll remember that next time."

"So what brings you two to my humble home?" the man laughed, he dropped into his chair and placed his feet up on the gold desk

"Father suggested that we ask Greed where Admiration is." Pitch flopped down into one of the chairs that was in front of Patrick's desk

Patrick grinned, "Good luck with that, Greed's not exactly known for his generous nature. And I doubt he'll cave out of the goodness of his heart.

Jack smiled, "Can you come with us and convince him?"

"Ummm" Patrick grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm kind of banned from going back to his resort for a while."

"What did you do this time?" Pitch sighed

Patrick smirked, "I simply had a bit of a disagreement with Greed yesterday."

"That's an understatement."

"Hi Iris, how have you been?" Pitch turned as the woman came into the room

Iris huffed, "I'm fine, but my idiot of a husband decided to try his luck at his brother's casino."

"Patrick, you didn't…" Pitch smirked

"I did, cleaned him out to."

Jack laughed, "Greed must have been pissed."

Iris glared at her husband, "The two of them destroyed half the casino before I could break them apart."

Patrick leaned back in his chair, "He'll get over it within a week or two. He always does."

Pitch shook his head as he got to his feet, "Well we can't wait that long so I guess I'll be going without you."

"Bye!" Jack waved as he followed Pitch into shadows

"Sorry I can't go with you!" Patrick called, he glanced at Iris who was glaring at him, "What?

"You have stables to clean out."

Patrick paled, "I thought you were joking!"

"I told you what would happen the next time you decided to mess with your brother." Iris narrowed her eyes, "Now march!"

"Stupid Greed…" Patrick grumbled as he left for the stables

(With Darkness)

"This might hurt." The ogre smirked as he held Darkness's broken arm with both hands

"Mmmph!" Darkness screamed when Garreth snapped his broken bone back into place. He went to his knees as the pain crashed through him. He cried out again when the guard wrapped a crude splint around the set arm.

"Told you." the guard sneered at the man, he then grabbed the spirit and pulled him to his feet.

Darkness didn't even try to fight as Garreth placed a small chain to the shackle that was on his unbroken arm, he cringed at the pain when his arm was pulled up to his neck as the guard attached the end to the back of his collar.

"Now let's go, I have a game to get to." Garreth shoved the man out of the med room and back into the stone hallway

Darkness's breathing was heavy as he was forced to walk, silver eyes glanced around at the empty corridor, _"Might as well…"_

"What the…" was all Garreth had time to before the spirit jumped into the air, the ogre was aware of pain in his temple then blackness as the man landed a round house kick to his head.

_ "Sweet dreams."_ Darkness laughed, then he raced down the corridor as fast as his broken body would allow. He had only been running for a few minutes when he heard Garreth roar from the way he had come, _"Shit, thought I had more time._" He cursed as he rounded the corner

"Where do you think you're going?"

Darkness panicked at the group of guards that were staring at him, he tried to go back the other way but found his way blocked by a furious Garreth.

"Can't even handle a broken down spirit huh Garreth?" one of the other guards sneered as Darkness ducked under the ogres swing

"Shut it Baltin!" Garreth saw red, with a roar of rage he grabbed the spirit in front of him

Darkness was aware of being lifted into the air, then it seemed like the floor rushed up to meet him as Garreth slammed him with all his strength into the stone. He chocked when the guard grabbed the back of his collar.

Yellow eyes gleamed as Garreth dragged the dazed spirit down the hallway, his anger rising as the laughter of the other guards still echoed. By the time he had gotten to the cell his anger and humiliation had risen to the point of no return, he glared at the man struggling in his grasp. This man was the cause for everything, with a yell he flung the spirit into the cell.

Darkness gasped as he was thrown forward, his body hit the stone wall with such force that he could have sworn his bones rattled.

"Now let's see if you 'ever' make a fool out of me again."

Garreth's angry voice filled his ears, Darkness's muffled screams resounded as punches and kicks rained down on him.

"I am tired of always having the shit jobs!" Garreth snarled as he stopped, his eyes filled with cruelty, he pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Mmmph!" Darkness screamed when the blade sliced across his back, he could feel blood flowing across his skin.

Garreth sneered when the spirit tried to move away from him, "Oh no, I'm not done with you." with one hand he grabbed the back of Darkness's neck.

Darkness saw stars as the ogre slammed his head onto the floor, another muffled scream escaped him when the blade tore into his hip.

_"Focus on my voice Darkness."_

Silver eyes rolled slightly as pain followed the motion of Garreth's blade across his back, Darkness just wanted it to end

_"No Darkness, you don't want that. You don't want to give up."_

Darkness shook his head trying to get Devlon to shut up, to just leave him alone.

_ "You have to find your siblings, you have to find your family Darkness. What will Ryu and Melentha do if you don't keep your promise to find them?"_

Garreth was surprised when the spirit that just moments ago had seemed to become lifeless began struggling again. "So you found a second wind huh?" the ogre grabbed chains from the cell floor.

Darkness gasped as the cold metal was wrapped tightly around his bleeding body

"Now where were we?" Garreth sneered

Darkness wondered just how much more he would be able to take as the ogre began his assault again.

(At Latvia Resort)

"I need to see him now!" Pitch yelled at the wood nymph behind the counter

"I'm sorry, but you need an appointment." The woman didn't stop typing on her computer, "I would be happy to set one up for you."

Golden eyes flashed as Pitch slammed his hand down onto the counter, "Like hell I need an appointment! You tell Greed that I want to talk to him now!"

The wood nymph smiled at him as she calmly turned and began shifting through papers, "Sorry sir, but that's the rule."

"Well can't you just ask him if he'll see us?" Jack pleaded with her

"Oh all right, I will ask him." The nymph sighed, unable to resist the winter spirit's eyes

Pitch thrummed his fingers on the counter as she picked up the phone

"Greed sir, there is a Mister Pitch to see you…yes I know he doesn't have an appointment…he says that it is urgent…no your brother is not with him…" she placed her hand over the receiver, "He asks do you have payment?"

Pitch's eye twitched, "Payment?"

"That's right, Mister Greed does not see people unless they are willing to pay the walk-in fee."

"Tell him to go to he…mmph!" Pitch glared as Jack jumped up and placed a hand over his mouth

"Tell him we are willing to pay in gold." Jack grinned as he removed his hand

The nymph smiled, "He says they have gold…yes sir, I'll send them up." She hung up the phone, "He will see you now."

"Don't see why we have to pay this bastard anything." Pitch grumbled as he went up the stairs. He glanced at Jack who was jumping up the steps, "You are to not say a word."

Jack saluted, "Yes sir."

Pitch rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door to Greed's office.

Review and let me know what you guys thought. I can't wait to hear from you ;) Till Next Time


	60. Admiration 10

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews ;) (The more I have the faster I write lol) Anyway my brother has finished the fight! It will be a few chapters before it comes though, (Put down the pitchforks!) Reid Phantom, I agree that Iris sometimes treats Patrick like a kid. But it is only because he is so childlike lol he is just a carefree spirit that likes to have fun and torment his 'little' brother when the opportunity presents itself. :) Now without further ado here is the next chapter Enjoy

(At Latvia Resort)

"Pitch, so good to see you." the suave voice of Greed filled the room as the two spirit's walked in

"Let's just skip the formalities." Pitch growled when the man swirled around in his chair to face them

Greed chuckled, "No wonder Patrick always handled the business side and you were nothing more than his enforcer." The leather creaked as he leaned back in his chair, Greed pulled a cigar from his pocket, "Now," a blue flame burst from his fingertip lighting the end of the cigar, "What can I do for you?"

Pitch glared as Greed took a drag and blew a cloud of lavender smoke into air, "I need information."

Greed smiled, he dumped ash into the ruby ashtray on his desk, "Well now, what kind of information are you looking for?"

"We need to know where to find a guy called Admiration." Jack spoke up

Sapphire eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I know anything about this Admiration fellow?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Well..."

Greed held his hand over his heart, "You wound me, just because a few of my 'clients' have questionable motives…"

"Oh stuff it Greed, Can you help or not?" Pitch growled

"You 'really' need to relax Pitch." Greed smirked as he got to his feet and walked to the window. He glanced back at them, "Do you know what it takes to be the best in my business?"

"Being a dick?"

Greed glared at Pitch, "Getting rid of the competition."

Pitch stared at him confused, "I don't under…"

"So you'll help us then?" Jack interrupted Pitch, he stood up excited

"I will do my best."

"You give your word?" the winter spirit held out his hand

Greed took the winter spirit's hand, "I Greed give my word that I will help you find this…Admiration."

Pitch glared at Jack, "I thought I told you to let me do the talking."

Jack grinned sheepishly as he pulled his hand back

"Now, about the payment."

"Ummm, I lied about having gold." The winter spirit rubbed the back of his neck

Greed narrowed his eyes, "What…"

Pitch began to sweat as the temperature in the room began to rise, "Greed, let's be reasonable and talk about this…"

Jack smiled, "Technically you never asked us to pay you directly. You simply mentioned a fee and I said we were 'willing' to pay with gold." The boy grinned, "Never said we'd 'actually' pay you though."

Sapphire eyes stared at the grinning winter spirit, suddenly the temperature returned to normal, "If you ever tire of the Guardian job I have a spot here at my business for you." Greed's body shook as he laughed. "All right give me a five days and I'll have what you need."

"Can't you get it faster?" Pitch glared as Greed sat back down

"The quickest I can get the information you seek is three days and not a second sooner. Now leave before I have you thrown out." Greed waved his hand in dismissal

"Thanks Greed." Jack laughed, he then raced out of the room

"Jack get your butt back here! I don't want to have to chase you all over this casino!" Pitch shouted as he followed after his hyperactive sibling

Greed shook his head when they left, he pressed a button on his intercom, "Lillian, would you please cancel this evening's appointment. Something much more pressing has come up." Greed blew smoke into the air, "I'm about to be down one more competitor."

(With Tala)

The nature sprite cautiously made her way through the stone corridors, a tray of food in her hands. She passed cell after cell as she continued down the endless rows of bars, she smiled when she came to a stop in front of the last one, "Darkness…are you awake."

"Mmmm…"

"Darkness!" she almost dropped her tray at the sight of the man before her. The spirit was laying on his side, his thin frame trembling so bad that the chains that encircled him were rattling. His entire body looked as if it were one large bruise, blood covered the cell floor as it flowed from jagged gashes that covered his back and the large gash that ran the length of his hip. She quickly opened the cell and rushed in

Silver eyes were half lidded as Darkness fought to stay conscious, he didn't even register that anyone had come into room.

Tala's eye rimmed with tears, the damage was even worse up close. "Just hold on ok."

Darkness fought through the haze in his mind as he felt his head being tussled around as someone tried to remove the band from his face. He whimpered when the action caused his head to come alive with pain.

"I'm sorry," Tala whispered as she placed the metal gag to the side.

"Ta…la?" Darkness's voice cracked

"I'm here." The nature sprit placed her hand to the man's cheek, "Who did this?"

Darkness gasped, "Garreth,…didn't like… fact… tha… I ran."

"He…he…beat you?" the girl placed a hand to her mouth

"With…in an in..ch of my…after..life." Darkness tried to joke, but the gesture was lost as a fit of coughing caused him cry out in agony.

Tala smiled sadly, knowing that Darkness was trying to distract her from the horror in front of her "Just give me a second."

"Ple…se don't…leave." Darkness pleaded, but his whispered words went unheard as Tala rushed out of the cell. He shook violently, his body on the verge of shutdown due to all the pain.

"You have to come now!"

Darkness could hear Tala pleading with someone, he startled when she returned seconds later. His eyes widened when a large ogre came in behind her, "Ta..la…ru..n" he panted as he tried desperately to get to his feet

"Shhh, it's ok Darkness." She placed a hand on the struggling spirit's shoulder, "Ryker's a good friend. He'll help you."

The ogre guard stared down at the man, "So this is the spirit you have been visiting?"

Tala nodded, "Please Ryker you have to help him!"

"I'll see what I can do." Ryker sighed as he knelt on the floor

Darkness stiffened as the ogre reached his hand towards him, "I…don't…need…help…" he glared at the creature

"Seems you do." Ryker stated as he caught sight of the blood running out of the corner of the man's mouth. "Now hold still."

Darkness screamed when the ogre pressed gently on his side, he nearly bit through his own lip in an attempt to distract himself from the pain.

"Several broken ribs," yellow eyes scanned Darkness back, he shook his head at the profusely bleeding wounds that covered the spirit's skin, "Back's been splayed like a fish…"

Tala brushed Darkness's forehead when the spirit closed his eyes, "Garreth needs his head taken off for this."

Ryker growled, "Garreth did this?"

"Darkness tried to escape." Tala cringed when the man whimpered as Ryker pressed gently on his bruised legs

"That gives him no right to do this." The ogre growled as he got to his feet, "Tala I need you to leave for a minute. I will send for you understand."

"No…don't…leave..me." Darkness pleaded when she got to her feet, "I…can't…."

"This will only take a moment." Ryker spoke as he gently pushed Tala from the cell

A feeling not unlike a weight pressed down on Darkness as he was left alone with nothing but his pain. He clenched his eyes tight when the silence slashed through him almost as painfully as Garreth's knife had done to his back. After what seemed to him an eternity Darkness heard voices coming down the hallway.

"And you discovered this?"

"Yes, sir. I was making my rounds when I came across him in this condition"

Darkness shuddered when Admiration sauntered into the cell, "Hey…asswipe…surpr…sed… you can…move all…that fat."

Admiration rolled his eyes, "Did you 'have' to remove his gag?"

"Sorry sir, I'll replace it." Ryker spoke quietly as he knelt beside Darkness. He glanced at the spirit apologetically, then he picked up the gag.

Darkness struggled half-heartily when Ryker pulled the metal band back over his face. He sighed when it clicked, silver eyes glared at the guard who was getting back to his feet

"See, that's much better." Admiration smirked

"Admiration, sir, he needs time to heal."

"I already scheduled him to go to arena in an hour." Admiration narrowed his eyes, "Do you know how hard it is reschedule?"

"Give me three days sir, that is all I ask." Ryker bowed slightly, "Think of how much better the fight will be when he is recovered."

Admiration smirked, "Oh all right Ryker." He glanced down at Darkness, "I spoil you, you know that."

Darkness just glared as the man left, he tried to move away when Ryker knelt beside him

"Just try and relax," the ogre smiled trying to get the man to calm down, "I have get your injuries taken care of." Ryker leaned back, "Hatren! Tell Tala to come to cell 456 with a med kit!"

"Yes sir!" a gruff voice answered him

Darkness was surprised when Tala came in seconds later holding a large bag

"Ryker why did you replace the gag?" she immediately was on her knees beside Darkness

"Admiration wants it left on." Ryker sighed, "And we have to do what he says Tala, I took a risk just asking him to let me care for this spirit."

Tala nodded, "I know it's just…"

Ryker took the kit from her, "Don't worry Tala, I'll do what I can to help him."

Silver eyes widened as the ogre pulled a syringe from the kit, he yelped when the needle was jabbed into his arm. Fire flowed through his veins, then a curtain of haze took over his mind.

"Ryker…did you have to do that?" Tala spoke quietly when Darkness went slack, the only indication he was still with them the shallow breathing that escaped him

"I had to sedate him Tala, in order for me to take care of his injuries I am going to have to cause him more pain." The ogre then began unwinding the tight chains from around the spirit's blood covered body

Tala placed Darkness's head in her lap, "What can I do?"

Ryker glanced at her, "Just make sure he doesn't wake before I am done." The guard then carefully began cleaning and doctoring the spirit's multiple wounds

(At the Pole)

"Now concentrate!" Pitch shouted as he watched his brother

The two were standing waist deep in snow just outside the Workshop. The two brothers had decided to spar (mostly it was Jack that wanted to, since Pitch would have preferred to sit in the library where it was warm) while they waited for word from Greed. They had been out there for hours, exchanging blows and shots of sand and ice at each other. It had only been a moment ago that Pitch had called off the mock battle and had suggested the winter spirit try again to call on his power without his staff.

"I'm can't do it Pitch!" Jack grimaced as he tried to pull his power from the depths within himself.

"Think about what it is you want to accomplish."

"I want to be stronger, I want to be able to protect others!" Jack clenched his eyes, _"I don't want to be powerless anymore!"_ Blue eyes widened as something within him seemed to snap.

Pitch had to cover his face as a pulse of energy suddenly shot from his brother's body, he stared in amazement. Jack stood with snow and ice swirling around his body like a small tornado. "That's it Jack!"

The winter spirit's head snapped to the side at the Nightmare Kings voice, with a snarl the boy launched himself into the air. Hail and ice followed the young spirit as he turned in midair and dived at the man.

"Jack…" Golden eyes widened, he had just seconds to jump to the side before Jack slammed into the spot he had once stood. Pitch used his robe to shield himself as bits of ice shattered and flew through the sir.

The winter spirit's face twisted into a snarl, ice coated his fist as he reared it back and lunged at the man in front of him

Pitch barely managed to create a shield of sand, he grunted as the shield shattered with the impact of Jack's punch. "Jack! Calm down!" he yelled as he was thrown backwards by the force

A howl of anger was the boy's reply, blue eyes flashed dangerously as the winter spirit stared at the Nightmare King. He launched himself at Pitch, as he ran his hand became encased blue ice.

Pitch tried to backpedal when Jack swung his now ice encrusted fist at him, unfortunately his feet caught in the deep snow. Golden eyes widened, he cried out when the jagged ice sliced across his cheek _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"_ Pitch thought as blood flew into the air.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought :) I love hearing from you guys and if you have questions please do not hesitate to ask. Till Next Time.


	61. Admiration 11

Thank you guys for all the reviews you are awesome. O-O three monsters later and hiding away from my responsibilities I have finished the next chapter for my reviewer dreamitandbelieveit I hope you have a good trip ;) Enjoy

(At the Pole)

"Come on Jack! It's me!" Pitch yelled, he jumped to the side narrowly escaping a storm of razor sharp hail

The winter spirit growled as the man in front of him avoided his attack, Jack skidded across the top of the deep snow. With a yell he released a blast of blue ice flew that across the white powder towards the Nightmare King

Pitch reacted out of instinct, tendrils of black sand intercepted the blast.

"Please…just leave me alone…don't hurt me…" the winter spirit's voice was low, he clenched his fists a pulse of energy erupted from his body

"Jack, I'm not here to hurt you." Pitch pleaded with him

"You're lying just like all the others!" Blue eyes turned white as Jack threw back his head and screamed at the sky. The winter spirit raised both hands white eyes flashed, a blast of ice exploded from both his palms.

Pitch cried out when the cold projectiles slammed into him, blood trickled from the deep cuts that now covered his body. "Jack…please." The Nightmare King formed his scythe, "I don't want to fight you…"

Jack cocked his head as he caught sight of the weapon in the man's hand.

"Not good…" Golden eyes widened when the winter spirit formed a large sword of ice. He had a split second to admire his brother's weapon, then the air echoed with the clash of ice and sand. Pitch's arms strained to keep the blade of ice from slicing into him as the winter spirit forced it against the scythe.

White eyes glinted, with a quick flick of his wrist Jack twirled his sword under Pitch's scythe catching the spirit completely off guard.

Pitch cried out when pain flashed through him as the blade caught his arm. He was surprised when Jack twisted his blade at lightning speed pulling the obsidian scythe out of his hands.

Jack screamed again and lunged at Pitch before the man could recover, a whirring resounded in the air. The winter spirit went slack as pain exploded in the back of his head, with a thud he fell to snow out cold.

Pitch scrambled over to where his brother lay face first in the snow, he scooped him into his arms, "Jack, Jack!" he sighed with relief when the boy's chest rose and fell indicating he was still alive. Golden eyes glared at Bunny who was running over to them, "What the hell Rabbit!"

"You're welcome mate." Bunny huffed when he reached them, he reached down and picked up his boomerang, "Why the bloody hell was Frostbite attacking you?"

Pitch sighed as he turned to go back into the Workshop, "He thought I was a threat."

Bunny glanced back at the mounds of ice that dotted the battlefield, "Why?"

"Jack's power has only awakened in the past when he was in danger." Pitch spoke as he carried Jack down the hallway and into their room, he carefully laid the winter spirit on the bed, "So unfortunately when he managed to awaken it this time, in his state he perceived me as that danger." The Nightmare King pulled a thin blanket over his brother

Bunny glanced down at the winter spirit that was sleeping peacefully, "Poor little Frostbite… he's going to be upset that he hurt you."

Pitch stared at his bleeding arm, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He smirked at Bunny's confused expression, "Me and you were sparing and we got a bit rough understood?"

"Doubt he'll believe that." Bunny laughed as he followed Pitch towards the infirmary

"Why's that?" Pitch raised an eyebrow, he rummaged through a medicine cabinet till he found a roll of gauze

Bunny smirked as Pitch began wrapping gauze around his arm, "Because if we were sparing one of us would be dead."

Pitch grinned, "Touché."

(With Darkness)

Warmth, that was the first thing Darkness was aware of. Warmth and not the freezing cold cell that he had come to know. Silver eyes opened slightly, he was surprised to find himself laying on his back in a soft bed. A thick blanket covered him, shielding him from the cold that was seeping into the room. He grimaced when the metal band rubbed against his face as he turned his head trying to figure out where he was.

The room he was in was small, besides the bed there were only two other pieces of furniture, a small nightstand made of oak, and a dresser made of chestnut that stood against the stone wall.

Darkness frowned when he caught sight of the thick bars that covered the only window. Rattling filled the room when he lifted his unbroken arm, silver eyes glared at the chain and shackle that was clasped tightly around his wrist. The bed shook when he yanked his arm, Darkness tried to move his legs but stopped when the familiar sound of chains echoed. The man sighed as he stopped trying to move, knowing he wasn't going anywhere. He startled when the thick door leading into the room opened.

"Oh Darkness you're awake!" the soft voice of the nature sprite echoed as she came in, a bag in her hand.

"Mmph." Darkness smiled beneath the band as the nature spirit rushed over to him

"Hold on, I'll take that off." Tala spoke quietly as she reached and unlocked the gag

Darkness smiled when she pulled the band from his face, "So, where am I?"

"Ryker talked Admiration into letting him move you to one of the slave rooms." she returned his smile as she placed the gag on the nightstand.

"Slave room?" Darkness glanced at her confused

"Master Admiration has a habit of 'taking' many of his employees."

Darkness narrowed his eyes, "Did he 'take' you Tala?"

"A long time ago…"

"I am so sorry Tala…" his voice was quiet

"It's ok Darkness, the last few weeks haven't been that bad." The girl blushed when she realized what she had said

Darkness smiled at her, "I agree."

The girl turned even redder

"I…" Darkness paused his hand going to his torso, his face twisted in pain

"Let me see." Tala carefully pulled the blanket down that covered the man. Ivy green eyes rimmed with tears at the sight of the blood stained bandages wrapped around the man's torso.

"Moon, he did a number on me." Darkness spoke as he stared at the crimson gauze

Tala sighed, "I have to change your bandages." She opened the nightstand and pulled several rolls of gauze from the drawer

"If you must." Darkness sighed knowing the pain that was going to come. He hissed when pain shot through him as Tala gently helped him sit up

"I will be as careful as I can."

Silver eyes closed, Darkness shuddered as he felt Tala's hands begin to unwind the gauze from his torso.

"I'm…sorry," Tala whispered when Darkness whimpered, she held her breath as fresh crimson began to flow as the scabs were pulled off. "I am so sorry that you have to go through this." She was on the verge of tears

"Don't worry about it, I've always dreamed of being cared for by a beautiful girl." Darkness spoke through clenched teeth as she carefully cleaned the numerous gashes that covered his back

Tala paused, her face turning bright red, "You…think I'm…beautiful?"

Darkness stared at her, "Of course, why wouldn't I think that?"

"I..just…" she sniffed, "It's just that I have never been told that. Master Admiration always yells at me, telling me how stupid and useless I am."

"Well he's a brainless blob that has his head so far up his own ass he can't see." Darkness smiled when she giggled

"You are terrible." Tala shook her head as she opened the bag she had brought and pulled a bottle out. "This will sting."

Darkness cringed, "What is that?"

Tala smiled, "Medicine that will help your wounds heal faster." She gently messaged the ointment over the man's injuries.

"Where did you get it?" Darkness spoke quietly as pain followed the movement of her hand

A look of sadness came to Tala's face, "It's an old remedy my mother taught me how to make. She was our village's healer, many people owed their lives to her." She spoke quietly as she wrapped fresh gauze around his torso

"I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

Tala wiped a tear from her eyes, "No it's ok. I just haven't let myself remember those times since I was taken by Master Admiration."

Darkness growled slightly, "I promise you Tala, I will take you away from here."

"Promise?" her voice was low, her hands trembling as she carefully wrapped the clean bandages around the spirit's torso

Darkness's heart clenched at the sheer desperation in her voice, "I promise."

Tala smiled, "I'll hold you to that." She patted his arm, "There all done, that wasn't too bad was it?"

Darkness laid back, "If you consider feeling like someone was just wiping fire all over me then yes it wasn't that bad."

Tala giggled, "How about I go see if I can get you something to eat to make it up to you."

"Steak would be nice." Darkness smirked

"I'll be back with something." Tala laughed

Darkness smiled, "I'll be counting every second till you get back." He chuckled when Tala blushed again as she quickly left.

(At the Pole)

"What happened Pitch!"

Pitch cringed when Jack shouted as he came into the sitting room, the Nightmare King smiled innocently as he glanced up from the book he was reading, "What do you mean?"

Jack growled, "You know exactly what I mean Pitch. One minute we were sparing and the next I wake up in our ro…" The winter spirit paused and pointed to the bandages covering his brother's arm and the large bandage on his cheek, "What the hell happened to you!"

"Oh this." Pitch shrugged as he went back to his book, "Me and Rabbit simply got a bit 'overzealous' with our sparring match."

"But…" Jack stared at him confused, "I thought that…we…were…"

Pitch glanced up, "Yes, we were sparring but then...you…I blindsided you with a sand sphere and knocked you out." He smirked, "So I put you to bed and asked Rabbit to spar."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "That would explain the giant knot…" he laughed as he plopped into one of the giant chairs, "Whatcha reading?"

"A Tale of Two Cities."

The winter spirit made a face, "I didn't know you liked reading about construction work?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me you are joking."

"What." Jack stared at him confused

"This book is ranked among the greatest literary works of all time. It was written by Charles Dickens…" he stopped when his brother gave him a blank look, "You have no idea who that is do you?"

Jack shook head, "No." he jumped to his feet suddenly, "Hey, instead of reading a book written by some old dude you want to go mess with North before supper?"

"No." Pitch pulled his book up in front of his face

"Awww, come on Pitch." The winter spirit pleaded as he pulled the book down so that he was staring into annoyed golden eyes, "I'm about to go stir crazy waiting for Greed to get back to us."

Pitch sighed, "Jack, it's only been a few hours since we got back from his casino." He pinched the bridge of his nose when his brother's eyes widened as he gave Pitch the 'look', "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope." Jack grinned, his hope rising that Pitch was going to join him

"All right, what did you have in mind?" Pitch rose from his chair, he placed his book onto the wooden table beside the chair he had been sitting in.

Jack grinned, "Two words, Rabid Elf."

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) Now I'm about to go crash…the monsters have worn off…Till Next Time


	62. Admiration 12

Thank you guys for all your reviews :) I have only this week before my life gets locked down till Christmas Break T-T. I am trying to figure out a way juggle school and my story…I'll figure something out. Enjoy

(With Darkness)

Silver eyes stared up at the dark ceiling, Tala had been ordered by one of the guards to go back to her own quarters hours ago. Now he was alone with his pain, left to suffer in silence. But to him the silence in the room spoke more than words ever could.

It spoke of terror, of shame, of pain. Throughout the air the silence whispered tales of death and destruction.

Darkness shivered as the voice of silence continued its conversation with him. Without warning the conversation shifted to fear. He tried tuning out the dread and terror that flowed around him. Feeding off fear had its advantages, it aided his body in healing and gave him power when he fought. But now as he lay broken and alone he wished he could be rid of such an ability. Darkness whimpered as anguish washed over him from the other slaves that were in the rooms around him.

_"You should try to sleep. Then you will not feel their fear."_

"If I sleep then I dream. I don't want to dream anymore." Darkness sighed sinking into the bed

_"Why not Darkness? Dreams can take you away from here."_

Darkness smirked, "That's just it Devlon, they may take me back…back to her."

_ "Oh…"_ the spirit's voice went silent.

Darkness jumped when the door opened, a hiss escaped him when pain followed the action

"I am so sorry!" Tala rushed over to him, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." He smiled at her, "I didn't think you'd come back till morning."

Tala whimpered, "I…couldn't sleep…"

"What happened Tala?" he narrowed his eyes when panic flowed from her. So great was her fear Darkness could feel his energy rise tremendously.

"Ryker was called to go check on a mythic for Admiration. Garreth found out that he wouldn't be on patrol. So he…came to 'see' me." A sob escaped her, "I managed to get away from him before he could…"

"Shhh Tala," Darkness motioned for her to come to him, he pulled her close with his good arm, "You're safe now."

The nature spirit buried her face into his shoulder

"Has Garreth ever… in the past?"

Tala shook her head, "No, Ryker has always protected me from him and the other guards like him." Ivy green eyes stared into silver ones, "Do you think…do you think that I could stay here tonight Darkness?"

Darkness smiled, "Of course Tala." he growled, "I dare anyone to mess with you with me around."

Tala laughed, "Even though you're chained?" she sat on the side of the bed

"You'd be surprised what I can do when I need to protect someone." He smirked

The nature spirit blushed, "Darkness…do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course." The spirit winced as he sat up

"The other night…I heard you screaming…begging someone to stop hurting you." she glanced at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I must have been dreaming about what Garreth…"

Tala shook her head, "No this was before he hurt you."

Darkness sighed, "My life has not been a good one Tala." He startled when the girl cradled his face in her hands.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it Darkness…I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to."

_"Perhaps it is time for you to let someone in Darkness. To share your pain with another soul."_

Silver eyes closed

Tala sighed as she sat back, "I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate of me…"

"No, I need to talk. To share my story…"

Tala was surprised when he opened his eyes, tears rimming them. She smiled taking his hand in hers, "I'm here for you Darkness."

Darkness sighed, "My story is a long one…and I'm not even sure of all of it."

"Take all the time you need Darkness." She squeezed his hand for support as Darkness began his tale.

(At the Pole)

"A bit more off top." Giant hands cradled a delicate ice carving, with a gentleness that seemed impossible he began shaving the ice as he made his way toward his personal workshop.

"Rawga ra?"

North glanced at the yeti that had walked up, "No I have not seen Jingle and his friends. They are missing?"

The yeti nodded, "Ra raga ra."

"Missing for two hours…that is not good." North shook his head, "I will put this in workshop then I will help look."

The yeti nodded then rushed down the corridor

"Hope that bears did not get them." North mused as he quickened his pace to his office.

Crash

At the noise North glanced toward the door, "Jack, is that you?"

Scurrying

"Jack, I know it is you." North sighed as he opened the door, "Just own up to whatever is you broke." He paused in horror at the sight that met his eyes.

Elves were everywhere, some were biting the legs off his desk while others were swinging from the rafters in the room. High pitched screams echoed from each of them as they tossed books and other objects across the room. All of this paled in comparison to the thick white foam that dripped from each and every one of the elves faces.

"Boje moi!" North's deep voice echoed throughout the Workshop, he slammed the door quickly, "Rabies!"

(An hour later)

"Should have known when grin was plastered on your face at supper you had done something." North glared at Jack

The winter spirit smirked, "I really need a better poker face."

"You are to clean Reindeer barn!" North shouted his face bright red

Jack hung his head, "Yes North." He glanced up, "But you have to admit, it was funny."

North's eye twitched, "You fed elves twenty cups of sugar, ten glasses of eggnog, and put whipped cream all over faces…and then turned them loose in personal shop! Do you know how much damage they have done?"

"Come on North, give him a brea…" Pitch stopped when the spirit turned his attention on him

"You…"North shoved a finger to Pitch's chest, "You should be example for this troublemaker, not take up for him."

Pitch sweat dropped, "I had no idea what he was up to or I would have stopped him."

"You won't throw me under the bus Pitch." Jack pointed at his brother, "It was his idea to put some of them in your bedroom."

"I..you.." Pitch sputtered when North glared at him

"That is it Pitch you can help him clean out the barn too." North then stormed out of the room to assess the damage that had been done to his bedroom

Pitch let out a sigh as North left, "I was certain he was going to kill me."

Jack smirked, "Naw, the worst thing he'll do is make you care for the elves. He let us off easy with the reindeer."

"Gee, I'm so lucky." Pitch huffed, he then left the room and headed down the hall

"Come on Pitch, you know you had fun." Jack hurried after his brother

Pitch smirked, "I suppose…it was nice to see North running around the Pole screaming like a Banshee because one of the elves bit him."

"Stick with me and we can prank all of the Guardians." The winter spirit laughed, he followed Pitch into their room and jumped into his bed

Pitch rolled his eyes as his sibling bounced on the mattress, "I believe I will leave the pranking to you and Mitch." He then went into the closet

Jack pulled his hoodie off and tossed it over a chair, "Just as well, you're an old man anyway."

"Don't make me hurt you." Pitch growled as he came back into the room wearing only his sleeping pants, "Now go to bed."

"You really are no fun." Jack huffed, a click resounded as Pitch turned off the lights then the room went dark.

Pitch sighed as he pulled the covers over himself, within minutes he was asleep nightmares plaguing his dreams.

Jack lay awake listening to his brother whimper in his sleep. The winter spirit sighed, he turned his head trying to go to sleep. Something on his hoodie caught his eye, carefully he got up. His breath caught at the sight of blood gleaming in the light of the moon, _"He lied…I was the one that hurt him."_ Jack got back into his bed sleep now miles away from his mind.

(With Darkness)

The man awoke suddenly to the warmth of the sun spilling onto his face. Darkness was instantly aware of a pressure on his chest. He glanced to see what it was, he smiled at the nature sprite that had fallen asleep on him. Darkness wasn't sure at what point he had fallen asleep, he did know that he had went out first. Tala must have followed soon after. The spirit gently caressed Tala's face with his hand.

Tala stirred slightly at his touch

Darkness cringed when she nuzzled her face deeper into his chest. Pain was screaming for him to get her up, but his heart was screaming for him to let her stay. He chose to listen to his heart. Sighing he glanced at the window, enjoying the morning sun that was streaming into the room. It had been weeks since he had felt its warmth, and he had missed the sensation terribly. After an hour the room echoed with the sound of chains as he shifted to get comfortable.

"Darkness?" the nature spirit began waking at the sound

"Good morning, you sleep well?" Darkness laughed when she sat up with a gasp

"I am so sorry!"

"Don't apologize Tala." He smiled at her as she got to her feet

"Did I hurt you?" she quickly checked him over

Darkness shook his head, "Actually…that was the best sleep I've had in years."

"That's good." She smiled, "Ok, I'll be back with some breakfast."

"All right." He sighed as she left. Once he was alone Darkness began to think back to the night before. He was perplexed by the fact he had not been plagued by his normal nightmares.

_"Tala calmed you Darkness."_

"You think so Devlon?"

_"I know so. Last night your mind was not the normal swirl of turmoil that I have  
had to deal with since you took me over."_

"Is that her power?"

_"Are you really that dense?"_ Devlon's voice huffed, _"Haven't you ever heard of Soul mates?"_

"It's a silly human notion…"

_"For humans maybe, but for spirits that phrase takes on a very different meaning. Think of it like this Darkness. Souls need others that are similar to themselves, whether it be friends or mates…"_

"I am stopping you there Devlon. Tala is a friend…"

_"Sure she is…" _

Darkness could have sworn Devlon sounded smug

_ "The point is Darkness, Tala is good for you. Don't let her go."_

"So why did you never find someone if you know so much?"

_"Spirit of 'Misfortune', that's all I got to say."_ Devlon huffed

"Sorry." He smirked as the spirit went silent. Darkness's head snapped toward the door as a scream filled the air. His heart nearly stopped when sheer terror rippled through him, "Tala!" he strained against his chains as he registered the owner of the fear. The room echoed as Darkness thrashed and struggled to free himself

_"Allow me to give you some power Darkness!"_

Darkness grimaced as the shackles cut into his skin, "Just enough to get free Devlon…" silver eyes gleamed when power surged through him. With a yell he yanked his unbroken arm, a snap filled the air as the bed post the chain was attached to shattered. The spirit quickly snatched on the chains that held his ankles, the second the posts broke Darkness was on his feet stumbling out the door praying to the moon that he wouldn't be too late.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) All right I have two questions for you guys…did anyone else notice the image on Jamie's hand in the movie? Or the fact that Jack's sister is talking to one of the villagers at the beginning of the movie? I leave you with those questions... Till Next Time


	63. Admiration 13

Thank you for the reviews my readers. Sorry for the late update I had a bad day yesterday at the doctor. First they gave me a shot that literally numbed my entire left arm (hard as all get out to type with hand) Then they couldn't get a vein to draw blood…so I have to go back next week. Ugh, I hate going to the doctor. Anyway, enjoy ")

(With Darkness)

"Tala!" Darkness yelled her name as he stumbled down the corridor, he had to use the wall for support to keep himself from falling to the cold stone.

"Leave me alone!" the nature spirit's voice echoed off the cold walls, Darkness could feel the terror in the air

"Oh no Tala, I missed you last night…" a cold voice resounded, "I looked everywhere for you."

Darkness quickened his pace as much as he could, silver eyes narrowed in rage as they caught sight of Tala, the poor nature spirit was held tight by her wrists by a sneering Garreth.

"Let go of her you piece of shit!" Darkness snarled at the ogre

"Who…" Garreth swirled around, he laughed when he caught sight of Darkness who was leaning against the wall, "Oh it's just a broken spirit." He sneered at the length of chains that still hung from the spirits wrist and ankles, "One that seems to have escaped his pen."

"Darkness!" Tala began to cry, she struggled in vain against the guard holding her

Gerrath laughed, "Awww, isn't that cute. The slave and the prisoner…you come to rescue her?" yellow eyes glinted with amusement

Darkness growled when Tala screamed as the ogre tightened his grip on her thin wrists, "I'm warning you Garreth…"

"Don't worry I'll get to you after I have my fun."

Darkness glanced around the corridor, he spotted a loose stone. He grabbed it and flung the rock with all his strength

The ogre snarled when the projectile hit him upside the head. A thin line of blood flowed down the guards face from the small cut caused by the impact. The corridor echoed as he flung Tala into the wall "Fine, I'll deal with you first."

"Tala!" Darkness watched in horror as her body crumpled to the floor, "Garreth I'm going to kill you!"

Garreth sneered, "How do plan to do that Darkness? You can barely stand let alone fight me."

Darkness cursed his weakness, it had been draining for him to even bend over and pick up the rock. Let alone throw the thing, he knew Garreth was right.

_"I can…gi..mor…"_

"Devlon, you're weak as it…you might fade..."

_"If..som..is not done…both you and…Tala will suffer."_

"What you mumbling? Your last prayers, that's a good idea." Garreth smirked, "Tala needs to know you were ready when you fade from this world."

Darkness stiffened when the ogre nudged the unconscious nature spirit with his foot

_"Darkness…"_

"Do it now." Silver eyes flashed with power

Garreth took an involuntary step back when Darkness suddenly stood up straight, "Just because you can stand doesn't mea…"

"Shut the hell up."

Garreth was caught off guard when the spirit lunged forward, he barely managed to dodge the enraged man.

Darkness growled, he twisted around. The air resounded as he lashed out with the chain that was still attached to his wrist

The ogre's eyes widened when cold metal wrapped around his neck, he twisted his head and came face to face with hate filled silver. A strangled scream escaped him as the chain exploded into shadow.

Darkness watched emotionless as the shadows leaked from the chain and consumed the ogre.

_"Di…ge…him?"_

Darkness panicked at how faded the spirit's voice was becoming "Delvon stop now!" The hall echoed with the sound of Darkness falling heavily to his knees, he panted as the extra power left him. With much effort he crawled over to the nature spirit who had not stirred, "Tala…please wake up." He cradled her to his chest with his good arm.

"Dar..kness?" ivy eyes blinked opened

"Hey…you ok?" he smiled down at her

Tala nodded, tears in her eyes. She pushed back suddenly, "Where is Garreth!"

Darkness pulled her back closer to him, "He is nothing but ash, he will never touch you again."

"Hey! Prisoner escape!"

"So much for the moment huh?" Darkness sighed as several guards rushed towards them.

"Don't hurt him!" Tala shouted when the guards dragged Darkness roughly to his feet

Darkness cried out when they wrenched his arms behind his back. He grimaced when cold chains were wrapped around his chest pinning his arms. _"They really don't like my little party trick." _He grimaced as a metal band was pulled tightly over his mouth.

"Tala get back to the kitchen." One of the guards growled as he pushed Darkness forward

"You don't understand, Admiration moved him up here…" she cringed when the guard raised his hand to her

"Mmmph." Darkness motioned with his head for her to leave, he struggled against the guards holding him

Tears filled her eyes, the hall echoed when she turned and raced down the corridor.

(At the Pole)

Pitch groaned as he began to wake up, he sat up quickly the familiar feel of fear hitting him. He quickly glanced over towards Jack, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the black sand that was swirling rapidly around his brother's head. Quietly he made his way over to the winter spirit's bed.

The boy was tossing and turning violently, his face that normally held nothing but a smile was now plastered with a mask of fright.

"Jack…" Pitch stared at the sand, his heart nearly broke when he realized what was plaguing the winter spirit's dreams.

Images of Jack fighting with Pitch flickered like flames above snow white hair.

The Nightmare King glared at the sand. With a quick flick of his wrist the sand screamed and dissipated into nothing.

Blue eyes blinked open, they widened at the sight of Pitch hovering over him, "Pitch I am so sorry!" the boy threw his arms around his brother burying his face into his chest.

"No Jack, I'm sorry." Pitch returned his brother's embrace, "I pushed you to hard. I shouldn't have."

Jack shook his head, "It was my fault, I should have been able to control my power. I should have been strong…" he stopped when Pitch threw back his head laughed. Blue eyes narrowed, "What's so funny?"

"You should have been stronger?" Pitch scoffed, "Jack you had me against the ropes. No one has given me a fight like that in a long time, and you weren't even trying."

"But I hurt…" the winter spirit hung his head

"Enough Jack."

Jack glanced up at the harsh tone in Pitch's voice

"You are not to blame yourself and you will not let this hinder you in trying to gain control of your power. If anything, this should propel you to try even harder." Pitch softened his voice, "I do not blame you Jack nor am I upset with you. So stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over."

Jack smiled, "Ok Pitch, just promise me the next time something like this happens you will tell me and not try to hide it from me."

Pitch grinned, "Let's hope there isn't a next time. Now come, we should get breakfast."

"Then we can spend the rest of the day hiding from North to avoid cleaning the stables." Jack laughed as he jumped out of the bed.

"Sounds…interesting." Pitch chuckled as he followed the bouncing winter spirit out the room

(With Darkness)

"Can't believe I got stuck having to take you down to bottom level." The ogre growled, he slammed his palm against the back of the man in front of him.

Darkness grunted, the corridor echoed with the sound of him falling to the floor. He rolled to his side, grimacing as the chains that had been wrapped around him dug into his skin.

"Get up!" the guard yelled

"Mmmph!" Darkness cried out when he was yanked up to his knees by his hair. He choked when the collar around his neck was jerked upwards, despite protest from his stiff body Darkness had no choice but to follow the motion.

"Keep walking."

Darkness staggered as the guard shoved him forward. A few minutes had passed when Darkness caught sight of a group of ogres that were talking in the corridor

"How's it feel to be demoted to the lower barracks Baltin." An ogre laughed as the two passed by

Another guard sneered, "And you used to have such a cushion job up on the top side."

Baltin snarled, "I tried explaining to the boss that I had nothing to do with this piece of shit getting hurt."

"Yeah, just your luck Garreth decided to beat him the same day you were assigned to that hall."

Balitn growled, "If I see that guy today I'm going to show him exactly what I think of him."

_"Good luck finding him."_ Darkness smirked beneath the band as Baltin pushed him forward.

"I'm missing the poker game because of you." Blatin grumbled as they continued down the corridor.

Darkness chuckled at the guard's misfortune

"Something funny to you?" Baltin snarled, he suddenly slammed his foot into the back of Darkness's leg

The spirit fell heavily to the stone hallway his leg giving out, he cried out when Baltin kicked him in his side. Darkness didn't move, simply curling in on himself, his body too tired to try and get up.

The ogre sneered down at the man, "Get on your feet!"

Darkness grunted when the ogre slammed his foot into his side again, instead of doing what he said Darkness simply closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you again." The ogre snarled when the spirit ignored him

"Mmmph!" Darkness screamed when the creature grabbed his broken arm and jerked him up onto his feet. He fell sideways, having to lean against the stone wall to keep from dropping back to the floor.

"I said let's go."

Darkness cringed when the ogre raised his arm to strike him, he was surprised when another hand stopped the blow.

Baltin turned around, "What's the big idea!" he stopped as he caught sight of the larger ogre that had come up behind him. "I'm sorry it's taking so long Ryker but the prisoner is being difficult."

"Baltin, go clean out the pens in section 300."

"But I…"

Darkness watched in amazement when Ryker struck with lightning speed, a loud crack sounded followed by a howl of pain. Darkness stared at Baltin who was now cradling a broken arm.

"Now, go see one of the medics." Ryker snarled at the other ogre who slunk down the hall. He then turned his attention to Darkness, "Rest for a moment, then I must get you back up to a room so I can check your injuries."

_"Tala?"_ Darkness smiled when he caught sight of the nature spirit behind Ryker, he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Darkness…" Tala sobbed as she hugged him, "I thought I'd be too late to keep them from taking you back to the cells."

"You got me in time Tala." Ryker smiled at her, "I'll make something up to explain how he got out of the room. Now let's get going before Admiration comes down here."

Darkness grunted, he pushed himself off the wall and started forward.

"If you need to rest again let me know." The ogre spoke quietly as they continued down the hallway

After only a few steps Darkness faltered again, he was surprised when the guard caught him. He glanced at the ogre in confusion, he quickly broke contact with Ryker fearing a blow.

"I understand your distrust Darkness." Ryker sighed sadly, "But not 'all' of us are total ass's."

Darkness tried again to walk, silver eyes widened when his legs simply gave out.

"Are you ok!" the nature spirit cried out when the spirit fell to the ground on his knees.

Darkness's nostrils flared as he gasped for breath, his entire body felt as if someone was beating him.

"Can you get up?" Tala spoke quietly, she gently caressed his face

Ryker sighed when the man shook his head, "Hang on this might hurt a bit."

Darkness startled when the ogre grabbed him and heaved him over his shoulder like a sack. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming when pain shot through him at the movement.

"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed back up." Tala tried to reassure the spirit

_"I don't know what's more humiliating, stumbling around like a newborn or being carried like a sack of potatoes."_ Darkness sighed as he was toted down the corridor and back towards the way he had just came.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) T-T this is my last weekend before school! Curse the real world and responsibilities…oh well I will keep writing as long as people keep reading ") Till Next Time


	64. Admiration 14

Thank you guys for all your review :) I can already tell school is going to really cut into my story writing :( Anyway please enjoy

(At the Pole)

"Coast is clear." The winter spirit called as he peeked around the corner

Pitch rolled his eyes, he followed his brother who was slinking down the corridor, "Why can't we just leave the Pole?"

Jack glanced back at him, "Because that would be cheating Pitch. The whole point of this is to not get caught. And if we left then that would not be fair."

A sigh escaped from Pitch, "Fine, but can we at 'least' not follow North around?"

Blue eyes gleamed, "But that makes it more interesting Pitch." He stopped abruptly when the man they had been following suddenly turned and rushed their way, "Into the shadows!"

Pitch yelped as he was tackled to the wall, instinct propelled him to sink into a shadow. He grumbled when they re-emerged in the kitchen, he pushed Jack off him, "Warn me the next time you do that!"

Jack grinned, "I did." He glanced around, "So why the kitchen?'

"Because you didn't give me time to plan a destination, and this happened to be the other side of that particular shadow."

"Well while we're in here we might as well get some food." The winter spirit grinned and rushed over to the fridge, "Fugitives never know when their next meal will come."

Pitch sighed, "Why don't we just do the chore and be done with it? We've been dodging it all day." he watched his brother empty the fridge of any and all chocolates he could find

"Because Pitch, this is more fun….Hey!" Jack pouted when Pitch snatched the chocolates away from him.

"You know you can't have that much sugar." The Nightmare King handed a few pieces back to his brother then put the rest back into the fridge, "Besides, what kind of snack is that?"

"The best kind." Jack smiled revealing chocolate teeth

"Just make sure Tooth doesn't see you." Pitch mumbled, he then began rummaging through the cabinets.

"Whacha looking for?" the winter spirit watched his brother curiously

"Something to eat."

Jack grimaced, imagining the horrors that Pitch was going to come up with. He stared at the spirit who turned from the cabinet with several jars in his hand, "Ummm Pitch, what are you making?"

"A sandwich." Pitch then preceded to open the fridge and pull out everything he could.

The winter spirit watched in fascinated horror as Pitch then began making his 'sandwich'. _"Dear Moon, does he even have taste buds?" _Jack wondered when Pitch placed mayo, ketchup, mustard, and then syrup over the two pieces of bread.

"Now…lets put some of this."

_"Seriously!"_ Jack watched as honey was then added to the mix along with jalapenos and black olives. Blue eyes widened when Pitch added jelly and a blob of peanut butter.

"There." The Nightmare King surveyed his creation with pride, he glanced at Jack, "You want one?"

"Oh that's ok…I…ummm…I'm just going to eat an apple." Jack quickly grabbed one from the bowl on the counter

"Suit yourself."

Jack shook his head as Pitch took a bite, _"I swear he is so weird."_ He grimaced when Pitch swallowed.

Pitch took another bite, he chewed thoughtfully, "So how long do you normally hide from North to avoid chores?"

"Until he activates his 'Jack' traps." He laughed then took a big chomp out of his apple

Golden eyes raised, "Jack traps?"

The winter spirit nodded, "All the Guardians have them." He grinned, "They installed several after I pranked them a few times." He tossed the apple core into the trash

Pitch laughed, "Perhaps I should build one."

Jack faked hurt, "But you're my partner in crime."

"Only this once." Pitch began cleaning up his ingredients

"Fine," he grinned, "Now that we have refueled we shall continue our life on the run." The winter spirit whooped then raced from the room

Pitch sighed as he followed

(With Darkness)

"Now hold still."

Darkness cringed when Ryker pressed on his torso, a hiss escaped when pain radiated through him.

"It seems that the bones have healed." The ogre spoke as he felt the man's side, "Though the area seems to still be severely bruised." He frowned, "Baltin didn't help much with that matter."

"Can we please take off the gag?" Tala pleaded as she stroked Darkness's forehead

"Not at the moment Tala." The ogre spoke as he moved to check the spirit's arm, "Admiration is coming up here in a few minutes."

A muffled cry escaped from Darkness when Ryker picked up his splinted arm

"Does that hurt?" he sighed when the man nodded, he carefully felt of the arm "Damn, it seems it was re-broken. Must have happened when Baltin grabbed it." He glanced at Tala, "Go get me a med kit."

"I'll be right back." She smiled at Darkness then hurried from the room

Ryker smirked as she left, "I haven't seen her smile in a long time." He sighed, "Not since her mother…"

The door opening cut him off, Darkness glared at Admiration as the man sauntered into the room

"Ryker, please explain to me how this spirit got free."

"Actually sir, I had ordered Tala to take him out to strengthen his legs to aid in the healing process." The ogre spoke as he pulled the bandage from Darkness's hip

Admiration smirked when the spirit hissed in pain as the bandage pulled the scab off the wound, "So it was simply a misunderstanding on the guard's part?"

Ryker nodded, "It would seem so." He glanced at Darkness with sympathy, he then began to clean the wound.

"Why did they report that he had broken his shackles?"

"He is so weak at the moment I didn't even bother with binding him so it must have appeared that he had escaped."

"All right, if he is as weak as you say then how did Baltin get his arm broke?"

"I broke Baltin's arm sir." The ogre chuckled as he finished cleaning the wound, he placed a fresh bandage on it "He was going to cause more damage and make the spirits recovery take longer."

"In that case I believe that I no longer require his services." Admiration walked over to the bed, "Get well soon Darkness."

Darkness cried out when Admiration squeezed his shoulder, he glared at the man as he left.

Ryker let out a sigh when the door shut, "Well at least you won't have to worry about Baltin anymore."

"Mm mph?" Darkness pulled at the band, he glanced at Ryker

"Yes I believe it is safe to take it off now." The ogre nodded

"Why are you taking all this risk to help me?" Darkness's voice broke slightly as the gag was pulled off.

"Because Darkness, I'm the person that sees the mythics and spirits at their lowest. When Admiration has broken them to nothing, many times I end their suffering before he can." The ogre sighed, "So it is nice every now and then to be able to care for someone he has not broken beyond repair."

Darkness stared at him, "Why don't you just leave?"

"Because I am the only bit of comfort these creatures have. If not for me they would be left to die of their wounds in agony." Ryker shook his head, "It is the only thing I can offer them."

Darkness started to speak, he stopped when the door opened

"I brought the kit Ryker." Tala rushed into the room, she was instantly at the bed side, "Are you ok Darkness?"

He smiled as she handed the kit to Ryker, "I'm fine. Admiration bought Ryker's story."

Tala chuckled, "That's good."

Silver eyes widened when they caught sight of Ryker pulling a syringe from the kit, "Oh no, you are not sedating me again."

"I'm going to have to reset that arm." Ryker spoke as he filled the syringe

"I don't care…" he yelped when the needle entered his arm. "I hate you…"

Tala sighed when the spirit's head slumped to the side, "Ryker, why must you always do that?" she carefully repositioned Darkness's head to a more comfortable angle

The ogre shrugged, "I find it easier than arguing. Now help me with his arm."

(At the Pole)

"Told you Jack." Pitch stared up at the swinging winter spirit

"Don't just stand there Pitch! Get me down!" Jack yelled as he tried to get the rope from around his ankle that held him suspended upside down from the rafter.

"No, you said it yourself. We would dodge the chore as long as you didn't get caught." Pitch grinned

Jack crossed his arms, "Fine, but could you at least tell North he got me?"

"I believe I'll just wait for him to find you." Pitch chuckled at Jack's expression

"Pitch! Pitch!" Jack shouted as his brother strolled down the hallway. The winter spirit sighed, "Can't believe I fell for the snare hidden in the hallway."

A few minutes passed, the hall echoed with the sound of North's boots.

"Seems I caught a troublemaker." The spirit grinned up at the captive boy

"Just get me down North." Jack returned his smile. He yelped when North cut the rope

North caught the boy before he hit the floor, "Now go do chore."

"Ok, ok I know the rule." Jack smirked, "Let me go get Pitch."

"Pitch already went to stable, he was the one that told me I had won."

"Thanks North, sorry again about the prank I won't ever do it again." Jack laughed when North scoffed. He then rushed to the stable. The winter spirit burst through the stable doors, "Pitch I'm here!"

"Great, a heart attack on top of manual labor." Pitch grumbled as he recovered from his brother's sudden entrance. He heaved a pitchfork full of hay into a stall, "Go fill the feed trough." he handed a large bucket of feed to the winter spirit.

"Stop it, not the hoodie!" Jack's voice echoed in the large stable.

Pitch glanced at Jack, he chuckled at the sight of three reindeer that had decided the feed paled in comparison to 100% ice blue cotton. "Jack, stop playing and finish feeding these monsters."

Jack glanced at his brother, "They're trying to eat my hoodie!"

Pitch smirked, he moved to another stall, "Just be glad they're not trying to eat you."

Jack pushed free of the reindeer, he grabbed the bucket of feed that had fallen to the ground in the 'attack' and poured it into the trough, "Dear moon that'd be awful."

"Yes, these poor reindeer would get stomach aches." Pitch checked the water trough, he filled it back up

Blue eyes rolled, "Gee thanks for your concern." He checked the clipboard North had tacked up on the wall, "All right, we have to…" Jack shuttered, "Groom Aleksei."

"What's wrong?"

"That guy hates me for some reason," Jack made a face, "He tried to attack me the first time I rode in the sleigh."

Pitch sighed, "I'll do it."

"Be careful Pitch, Aleksei will kick…" he stared in disbelief when his brother simply walked up to the snorting creature

"Easy there," the Nightmare King held his hands in front of him as spoke quietly to the reindeer, he grabbed the brush when the creature shook his head and continued eating his feed

"Where'd you learn…" the winter spirit watched his brother as he groomed Aleksei

"One of my many jobs in our village was to care for the villagers horses," Pitch spoke as he brushed, "Damon thought he was punishing me," he smirked, "He didn't know that was the one thing I couldn't wait to do."

"Is that why you chose to shape your sand into horses?" Jack smiled, he continued cleaning around the stable

"That and it was a nice play on the word, night 'mare'." Pitch chuckled as he finished grooming the reindeer. He closed the stall and began checking the stalls to make sure they all had fresh water in them

Jack laughed, "So how long 'did' it take you come up with that idea?"

Pitch shrugged, "About a hundred years, give or take." The Nightmare King reached into his robe and pulled several carrots he had taken from the kitchen.

The winter spirit watched Pitch give each reindeer a treat, "You know Pitch, I think you're just a big softy.

"Watch it Jack, I've killed for less than that." Pitch smirked, he patted one of the reindeer's side as he left a stall, "Are we done?"

"Yeah." Jack laughed as they started out of the stable

"Good, I'm taking a shower before supper."

Jack smirked, "Not if I get there first!"

Pitch watched as his sibling took off into the Workshop. He grinned, "How soon he forgets…"

The reindeer watched the spirit sink into the shadows, then they went back to eating.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Oh, I talked my friend into drawing Patrick for me. I posted it on my devientart account, search frostofsummer. There are two versions, the colored one includes a bio. (If you like it mention it in your review and I might be able to convince her to draw my other characters too) Till Next Time


	65. Admiration 15

Thank you guys for all the reviews! You are awesome! My friend was so happy you liked her drawing, she has agreed to draw more (Yeah!) Please remember my brother, he is having his wisdom teeth taken out :( He managed to finish the tweeks he was making to his fight scene last night so that is ready to go. Disclaimer I own only my characters and the story. Enjoy

(With Darkness two days later)

Darkness shivered slightly, the icy air seeping into the cell aggravating his bruised body. His broken arm was throbbing from the cold, though it was healing faster than even Ryker thought it would (Darkness had a hunch that Devlon had been secretly giving him extra power when he fell asleep)

Admiration had moved him back to the cells earlier that morning. Stating that his three day grace period was over.

Darkness sighed, he tried to get comfortable despite the several links of metal chain that had been wrapped tightly around him. He shifted on his knees, grimacing at the pain radiating from the wound on his hip. His head shot up when sobbing echoed in the hallway.

"Darkness!"

"Tala?" the spirit was shocked to see the nature spirit outside his cell, tears streaming down her face.

The air echoed with the sound of the door being opened quickly. Tala rushed in, she threw her arms around the bound spirit's neck

"What's wrong Tala?" the man spoke quietly when he felt tears hitting his skin

"Admi…Admiration is taking you to Arena 7!"

"Don't worry Tala, I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" the nature spirit pushed back from him, "No one has ever come back alive from Arena 7."

Darkness gulped slightly, "What kind of mythics does he use there?"

Tala shook her head, "I don't know, it is his own private arena." She sobbed, "No one is allowed near there unless he invites you."

"So I'll have an audience huh?" Darkness smirked, "Good, then they can watch me kick whatever I'll be facing ass."

"This isn't funny Darkness! You're going to die!" the nature spirit began sobbing uncontrollably

"Calm down, take deep breaths." Darkness spoke gently to the poor girl who was now hysterical

"You don't understand! I can't lose you!" ivy eyes cascaded with tears, she buried her head back into Darkness's chest.

"Shhh, Tala." Chains rattled when he gently placed his chin on her head, "I'll be fine."

"I have already lost everyone else I loved." Her voice was muffled as she sobbed into the spirit

Darkness sighed, "It will be ok Tala." He smirked, "I can handle whatever Admiration throws at me."

_"Almost didn't make past the snake thingy."_

"What did Devlon say?" Tala looked at him curiously. Ever since Darkness had told her about the spirit she was able to notice when Devlon was speaking to him. The slightest hint of blue would creep into otherwise silver eyes.

Darkness smirked, "Devlon is agreeing with me."

_"I am doing no such thing." _Devlon's voice huffed

Tala shook her head, "That's because neither of you have any idea of how serious this is."

The cell door opening caught both their attention, the nature spirit held Darkness tighter when a guard walked in.

"Tala? What are you doing in here?" the guard stared at the scene before him, "You should be up in the upper level cleaning the rooms."

"Tala, just go ok." Darkness spoke gently, he pulled away from her, "I'll see you after the fight." Silver eyes widened in surprise when Tala lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, they closed as Darkness drank in the passion of her kiss.

"Promise you'll come back to me?" Tala's voice was barely a whisper, she stared into his silver eyes

"Promise." Darkness smiled as she got her feet and left the cell, he glanced at the guard, "All right let's go."

The guard simply nodded, he helped Darkness to his feet.

Without another word the spirit allowed himself to be led out of the cell and down the silent corridor.

"You know, I will make sure she is ok."

Darkness glanced sideways at the ogre, "Thanks."

The guard shrugged, "I am part of Ryker's patrol, we all think of her as our sister. I must thank you by the way for defending her against Garreth."

"I couldn't let him hurt her…the thought anything happening to her makes my heart ache."

"Then you must beat the odds and come out of this alive so that you can continue to protect her."

Darkness smirked, "I plan to."

The corridor echoed with the sound of a large iron door opening, Darkness startled when the guard began to unwind the chains from him.

"Good luck to you."

"Luck is for Leprechaun's." Darkness smirked, he then walked into the cell. The Spirit jumped slightly when the walls shook with the closing of the door.

(At Latvia Resort)

"Again, let me do the talking." Pitch glanced back at Jack as they made their way up the stairs to Greed's office

Jack grinned, "Hey, I think I did pretty good last time."

The spirit just shook his head, he pushed open the large iron doors.

"Ah Pitch, I've been expecting you." the voice of Greed greeted them as they came into the room

"Did you get it?" the winter spirit asked excited as he rushed in and plopped down into one of the diamond studded chairs in front of the desk

_"Why do I even bother telling him to keep quiet?"_ Pitch sighed as he also took a seat

Greed chuckled, "Of course boy."

"We don't have time for your usual banter Greed." Pitch glared, "Where can I find Admiration."

Greed glanced at Jack, "How do live with this guy?"

"I manage." Jack grinned

"You have my sympathy." Greed smirked at Pitch's expression, "But back to why you're here. It took me 'persuading' a few people but I did find Admiration. He has a facility deep underground in Greenland."

"What's this?" Pitch stared at the folder Greed tossed on top of the desk.

"That contains all the information you will need to get into the facility." Greed laughed, "Though once you get in there you are on your own. My 'informants' couldn't tell me what the inside looked like since they had only delivered things to the warehouse part."

Jack smiled as Pitch glanced through the folder, "Thanks Greed."

Greed pulled a cigar from his pocket, "If you want to save your friend I suggest you hurry Pitch." Blue flame flickered from his fingertip lighting the cigar

"What makes you say that?"

"Just something that came across my desk." Greed pulled a paper from his pocket and slid it to Pitch

Pitch glanced at him, "There's blood on it…"

Greed shrugged, "The ogre that had it wasn't exactly willing to part with it."

Jack watched his brother's face as he read the paper, "What is it Pitch?"

"We don't have time to get the others Jack." Pitch got quickly to his feet, "Admiration is going to kill Darkness today."

Blue eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"This is an invitation to Sarvasadhanah," Pitch growled crumpling up the paper, "Darkness is the fighter."

"What is that?"

"That's just a fancy title Admiration came up for 'execution'." Greed took a drag of his cigar, "He bragged about to me all the time." He blew a ring of smoke into the air, "Though I shouldn't have to worry about that blow hard after today, should I?"

Pitch nodded, "Not if I get my hands on him."

Greed leaned back into his chair, a grin coming to his face when the Nightmare King pulled Jack into the shadows with him. He laughed when they were gone, "That's what I was hoping."

"Dad!" the room shook with the sound of the large doors swinging open

"What is it Mitch?" Greed sighed, knowing the answer as his son raced into the room

"I wanted to go with them! You said you'd tell me when Pitch got here so I could ask him!" the young boy pouted

"Must have slipped my mind…sorry." Greed exhaled a puff of smoke

Mitch glared at him, he crossed his arms and fell into one of the chairs, "No it didn't. You never let me have any fun."

"Nonsense Mitch, you have an entire casino to play in." the man chuckled, "Not to mention the hundreds of employees to torture with your pranks."

"I wanted to help…"

Greed pinched the bridge of his nose

Silence filled the room, as father and son stared at each other. Mitch trying to get his father break, Greed however doing his best to avoid doing so. It was working however till Mitch pulled out 'the look'.

"Fine!" Greed threw up his hands in defeat when pale green eyes widened, "If you want to help go tell your uncle where they are going. You have five minutes, then get your butt straight back here, understand?"

Mitch fist pumped, he rushed over to Greed, "Thank you dad!" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke

"That boy will be the death of me…" Greed groaned, he pulled another cigar from his pocket. He lit it and stared at the large gemstone clock beginning the countdown till he went after his son

(With Darkness)

Silver eyes stared at the walls of his holding cell; they scanned the scratching of the fighters who had walked into this arena before him.

Words such as redemption, pride and justice had been carved into the stone.

With a sigh the spirit leaned back and rested against the cold stone wall. He wondered what Admiration would throw at him this time.

Darkness was snapped out of thought when the stone wall in front of him moaned as it split apart. Silver eyes squinted at the fresh artificial light that flooded into the room. He heard the roar of a crowd as he stepped into the arena. His eyes scanned the stands as he stumbled into the ring.

Lining the stands were various ogres and goblins, all shouting and roaring derogatory terms at the spirit as he stood in corner of the large circular arena.

Darkness scanned the stands for Admiration but the man was nowhere to be seen. He shouted into the stands, "Where is your fearless leader you slobbering maggots?" Darkness' voice was filled with pain from old wounds from past fights and the recent ones from Garreth's beating. He received no answer, save the sound of the other holding cell opening. Darkness' eyes widened when he saw his opponent.

Stepping out of the other gate was a large man in a vanilla white suite with a large red bowtie. The man's eyes were an eerie green in contrast to his balding salmon pink hair. He smiled at Darkness, the kind of smile a business man gives you before cheating you out of your house and car. His teeth where like bright, polished ivory incased in bright red lips.

"Admiration." Darkness spat out the man's name as if it were poison

Admiration smiled at the expression on Darkness' face, he stepped out into the light of the arena. "What are your surprised that your opponent isn't some hideous snarling beast?" Admiration smiled when Darkness stumbled back. "Trust me, you'll find me to be very different from your usual opponents…" Admiration stated as both holding cell doors slammed shut and the crowd grew silent. "… I'm much worse."

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought :) The last piece with Darkness and Admiration is my brother's part, it begins the awesome epic fight that he has written. Hope you're ready. Till Next Time. (By the way…the more your guys tell him he did good the more I can get him to write more fights) ;)


	66. Admiration 16

Thank you guys for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you guys. School is already kicking my butt :( I will try to keep updating as quickly as possible. Enjoy

(At Iris's Palace)

Patrick hurried down the golden hallway to the sitting room, he smiled as he came into the huge room. "Iris where are you hon…" he stopped mid-sentence, smiling at the scene before him

Iris was curled up in one of the large chairs in front of the roaring fireplace. The sound of her soft breathing filled the air as the spirit dreamed.

Mismatched eyes widened when he caught sight of the small emerald stone that lay on the floor glinting in the fire light. "_You created another rune stone…no wonder you're out."_ He picked up the stone and placed it into his pocket. Then with the stealth acquired over centuries Patrick made his way over to Iris, gently he picked her up into his arms bridal style.

Iris sighed as she was picked up, though she stayed in the realm of sleep.

Patrick smiled when his wife wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her face into his chest. Carefully he carried her to their bedroom and gently laid her on the satin sheets.

Iris stirred when she felt fabric being pulled over her, "Patrick…"

"Shhh Iris, you've exhausted yourself honey." The Leprechaun caressed her face, "You shouldn't have used so much of your magic."

"I had to Patrick," the woman was trying desperately to stay awake, "you will need the rune to get out of the barrier."

Patrick nodded, "Thank you Iris, now rest and regain your strength."

"Mmm..be..careful…" her soft voice faded as she allowed herself to give into the sweet beckoning of sleep.

"I will." Patrick kissed her forehead and quietly exited the room, he had just closed the door when footsteps echoed in the corridor.

"Uncle Patrick!"

"Keep your voice down Mitch, Iris is asleep." He raised an eyebrow, "Does your dad know you're here?"

Mitch nodded, "He sent me here to tell you that Pitch and Jack have already went after Darkness."

"That ass!" the Leprechaun huffed, "He knows I wanted help him take down Admiration."

"Admiration's in Greenland," he handed Patrick a piece of paper, "Dad wrote the directions for you."

Patrick smirked, "Sure he's not sending me to my doom?"

Mitch laughed, "Can't guarantee anything." a mischievous grin came to the boy's face, "He did say that I could come with you though."

"You trying to get me killed Mitch?" Patrick chuckled

The boy pouted, "No, but he never lets me go anywhere!"

Patrick smiled, "Tell you what Mitch when I get back how about I take you and Jack to an amusement park."

Pale green eyes lit up, "You mean it Uncle Patrick!" the boy fist pumped when his uncle nodded, "I'll get dad to give me an advance on my allowance so I can buy all kinds of candy there.

Patrick shook his head as his nephew disappeared in a puff of white smoke, "Maybe I shouldn't have promised him that." He shrugged, "Oh well. Hey Freyal, take me to Pitch!" he smirked as his rainbow swirled around him, then in a burst of light he was gone.

(With Darkness)

"You have never fought someone like me Darkness." Admiration smiled at the spirit in front of him, "My fighting style is 'quite' unique."

The spirit watched as Admiration began to unbutton his blazer.

Darkness shifted his weight causing the injury on his thigh to scream out to his brain. The wound's plea went ignored as the spirit formed a scythe of shadows in his hands. He widened his stance readying himself for an attack. "What are 'you' going to do, sit on me?"

Admiration's smile faded as he finished removing his coat, with a toss it drifted towards the arena sand.

Darkness watched the coat burst into rose petals before hitting the ground. Silver eyes stared at Admiration.

The man's stomach looked ridged and deformed, now only held back by an A-shirt.

"I will give you the privilege of the first blow my friend." Admiration spoke as he adjusted his suspenders.

Darkness smiled and launched himself at Admiration with speed that should have been impossible with his injuries. He brought his scythe down with such force across Admiration's stomach that it sent the man sliding backwards, his feet digging grooves into the arena sand.

A roar erupted from the crowd as Darkness recovered his stance. The whole arena was in an uproar with yells and roars.

"You hear that, sounds like insubordination to me." Darkness smiled at the cut he had put on Admiration. That's when he noticed that the wound he inflicted was yielding no blood. "What Admiration, do you not have time to bleed?" Darkness narrowed his eyes suddenly as he looked closer at the cut. There was something shining through the torn shirt. "What you hiding there, Tubby?"

Admiration's head reeled back as he began laughing, causing his 'stomach' to shake uncontrollably. "I was hoping to keep this little secret to myself, but it appears that the cats out of the bag." He said as he grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled ripping the fabric off, revealing a large girdle like belt that was wrapped around his abdomen. The belt had a dial in the middle like a kitchen timer.

"What the hell?" Darkness mumbled as he took a step back. "What is that, some type of weight loss belt?" Darkness said disguising his concern with arrogance.

The spirit went ignored as Admiration placed his hand in the middle of the belt and clutched the small dial and began to turn it.

With each slight movement the stadium air seemed to gain a certain weight to it.

"You really don't know what this is, do you?" Admiration said as he smiled at the confused Darkness. "This is a little device I designed back centuries ago when I couldn't control my immense power; it acts as an inhibitor, keeping me from losing control." Admiration explained as he continued turning the dial; all the while power literally pouring out of his body. "But we all need to lose control every now and then, keeps us sane!" Admiration shouted as the belt clicked and fell to the ground causing the ground at his feet to crack.

Darkness braced himself as the wave of power washed over the stadium almost forcing him to his knees.

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King stared straight ahead, Wind was happily dancing around him as a cloud of black sand carried her brother across the open sky. Pitch suddenly inhaled the sharp bitter taste of fear, he sighed when a slight chill accompanied the fear. He glanced sideways at Jack, the boy was sitting cross-legged on the cloud, his face scrunched in thought.

The winter spirit nearly jumped off the mass of sand when Pitch cleared his throat, "Sheesh, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Jack mumbled, he avoided his brother's eyes and stared instead at the ocean of white clouds below. He jumped slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder, Jack glanced up into the concerned face of Pitch.

"Jack, you can talk to me."

"It's just…what if we're too late Pitch?" the boy's voice became low

"We're not going to be Jack." The Nightmare King's breath came out in puffs of steam as the sand carrying them moved into freezing air

"I hope you're right Pitch." Jack's stomach flopped as the sand began to descend, "Explain to me again why we couldn't just use the shadows."

A smirk came to Pitch's face, "Because I couldn't do this."

A scream echoed from Jack as the sand suddenly shot straight down, "Pitch!" the winter spirit's eyes widened when the frozen ground seemed to rise to meet them

"Come now Jack, freefalling is fun." Pitch's eyes gleamed

"We're going to crash headfirst into the earth! This isn't fun!"

"Near death has a certain sense of fun to it Jack," the Nightmare King's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, "Why do you think that humans jump from heights and other dangerous things?"

"They've never hit the ground!" Jack closed his eyes waiting for impact, a sensation not unlike tiny needles washed over him.

"All right Jack, you can open your eyes."

"Wha…" the winter spirit stared in amazement at the stone corridor he was now in

Pitch smirked, "Take a moment, phasing through solid objects using my sand can be a bit unsettling."

"Couldn't we have just used the shadows?" the winter spirit glared when Pitch chuckled as he stumbled to his feet.

"Yes, but I wager that Admiration will be monitoring the shadows for us."

Jack followed behind Pitch as the man began making his way down the corridor, "Ok, so where do we go?"

Pitch shrugged, "Don't know, but we'll ask the first person we run into."

The winter spirit shook his head when a grin came to his brother's face, _"I actually feel sorry for whoever has the misfortune of Pitch finding them."_

(With Darkness)

Darkness squinted at the bright aura surrounding the cackling spirit. His eyes almost burst as he saw Admiration's body. "By Moon, you have never missed a day of vitamins did you big boy." Darkness grinned as he stared at the literal giant of a man before him.

Blood red hair that fell down his back waved as Admiration rose to his full height, which was more than double Darkness' size.

Darkness watched Admiration as the spirit flexed his enormous body causing the muscles to bulge, and the, now bright green veins, on his neck to pop out.

Admiration looked down at his hands, now big enough to crush a normal man's head with ease. "It has been a while since I let this side of myself show… and I got to say…" Admiration said his eyes gleaming and bloodshot."… The green eyed monster is hungry." He snarled as his voice changed to a more animalistic tone.

Darkness barely had time to react as the monster hurled itself towards him; he rolled to the side causing his existing wounds to ache. _"Holy hell, how is he so fast!"_ Darkness thought as he stood back up and stared at the hunched over beast in front of him.

The monster turned looking over his shoulder at Darkness as he held up a bloody hand. "You got to be quicker than that…" Admiration smiled as he licked the blood off his hand. "… Tastes like fear." he cooed as he turned to face the shocked spirit.

Darkness looked down at his arm which had four large gashes on it. "_It was so fast I didn't even feel it" _he thought to himself as the pain finally caught up to him. He had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. Darkness lifted his hands and formed a scythe in them. "I like this new form of yours, much more intimidating then your old 'bubble butt' form." He robbed the smile straight from Admiration's face as he readied himself.

Admiration roared shaking the ceiling above them, launching his body at Darkness he attempted to grab him. He was met with cold sensation of pure shadows ripping through his flesh. He threw his head back and howled, blood pouring out of his arm. Admiration gripped the arm tightly as he shot daggers with his eyes at Darkness.

"What's wrong, now we're even." Darkness smiled as he spun his scythe cleaning the blood of it. Darkness readied himself again, he was caught off guard when Admiration began to laugh.

"Do you really believe we are even?" Admiration said as he held the wound up to his mouth. He ran his long tongue along the gouge, sealing it as his tongue passed over the gash. "I've been around for a while good sir, I know a few tricks, and yes…" Admiration smirked"… Bleeding is not a hobby of mine."

Darkness stared in disbelief at the now healed wound, _"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." _

"Now, shall we continue?" Admiration smirked, the arena rippled with power as he launched himself at the spirit

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. All scenes with Darkness and Admiration in this chapter were written by my brother please review and let him know if you liked it (the more reviews the more he will write for me) My friend has drawn Cazador, check him out and let me know what you think :) Again leave in your review if you like her drawing. Till Next Time


	67. Admiration 17

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys. School begins tomorrow 0_0 wish me luck. Enjoy

(With Darkness)

The stands erupted into roars as Darkness went flying across the arena. A collective 'Ooh' rippled throughout the crowd when the spirit slammed into the wall.

Darkness groaned, he managed to roll onto his hands and knees. He began to panic when the sand crunched beside him, Darkness glanced up into the cruel face of Admiration

Admiration sneered down at the man, he bent down and grabbed Darkness's throat, "I am getting bored."

Darkness strangled as he was lifted off his feet and into the air, he desperately clawed at the enormous hand griping his neck

"Any last words Darkness?" Admiration smirked when the man chocked, "No? All right then, I believe it is time for you to serve your purpose." With a flick of his wrist he flung Darkness across the arena

Darkness rolled onto his side gasping as oxygen was allowed back into his lungs

"Do you know why I bring spirits here Darkness?" Admiration spoke as he calmly walked toward the man he had thrown. He continued when the spirit's only reply was violent coughing, "To take their life-force."

Darkness stared at him, "What?"

Admiration chuckled at the fear in the man's voice, "I am a very powerful spirit Darkness and in order to keep up myself going I need to take the life-force of others. Over the centuries though simply killing spirits became a tad bit boring," he smiled, "That is when I got the idea to create my arenas. If a spirit survived the fights then I knew they were powerful enough to sustain me for a good while."

"You're a sadistic monster!" Darkness screamed at the man sneering at him, "Why give someone hope that they will survive if you are just going to kill them anyway!"

Admiration laughed, "The same reason you gave Tala the hope that you would return to her." He chuckled at the expression that came to Darkness's face, "That's right Darkness I know all about little Tala and you."

Darkness growled getting to his feet

"Oh, so you have some kick left in you. Good." Admiration cracked his knuckles, "I like it when my prey puts up a fight." He faked a frown when Darkness fell back to his knees, "Aww maybe I spoke too soon." Admiration's eyes gleamed, "Perhaps if I bring Tala here…"

"Leave her out of this!" the spirit rose to his feet, he formed his scythe of shadow

"It is too late for that Darkness." Admiration sneered at him, "When I finish with you here I believe I will no longer need her services."

The arena echoed with Darkness's scream of rage the spirit suddenly lunged forward catching Admiration off guard. Blood flew through the air, splattering across the sand.

Admiration threw back his head and screamed, his eyes widening at the crimson spurting from where his arm used to be.

* * *

(With Pitch)

Golden eyes gleamed as Pitch glanced around the corner, "All right Jack wait here."

The winter spirit watched his brother fade into sand and drift across the cold stone floor, he glanced around the corner his gaze falling on the unsuspecting guard that was patrolling the corridor.

The guard shivered slightly, the sudden sense of dread washing over him. "Is someone... Mmfh!" yellow eyes widened when a hand wrapped around his mouth

"One more sound and I will kill you." Pitch spoke, his voice low. He smirked when the guard nodded his compliance. With a quick twist he turned the ogre so that the creature was facing him. The Nightmare King wrapped his hand around the ogres neck "I will only ask you once, where is Darkness?"

"I don't know where he is!" the ogre chocked out his words, his hands desperately trying to keep the man in front of him from crushing his wind pipe.

Jack sighed when Pitch tightened his grip on the ogre's throat, "Pitch come on, he doesn't know." He quickly walked towards his brother

Pitch glared at Jack, he then turned his attention back to the guard squirming in his grasp "I imagine sand ripping through his veins would be enough to jog his memory…"

Yellow eyes widened in fear, "Wait you said Darkness," the guard laughed uneasily, "I thought you said…umm…darts us."

Pitch smirked at the sweat pouring off the creature, "Oh, then do you wish to retract your earlier statement?" he loosened his grip when the guard nodded

"Admiration took him to Arena 7." The ogre sputtered and coughed when Pitch released him.

"See, that wasn't too hard." The Nightmare King released the ogre who slumped to his knees gasping. Without a second glance Pitch continued down the hallway.

Jack grinned at the guard, "Sorry about that we're in a hurry." The winter spirit rushed after Pitch leaving the guard thanking moon that he had survived

"Keep up Jack, I don't need to have to rescue you as well." The Nightmare King spoke as the boy sprinted up beside him. Golden eyes glanced around the stone corridor they were walking down, "I should have asked him which floor we are on…" he glanced back…"Perhaps I should go back…"

Jack laughed, "I doubt he's still there Pitch."

Pitch smirked, "Yes, the coward reeked of fear the entire time I was 'talking' to him." He chuckled, "I imagine he is halfway across the facility by now." He paused when a bright light erupted in front of him, Pitch smirked, "Thought you'd never get here Patrick."

"Don't give me that Pitch." Patrick huffed, "I'm mad at you for leaving without me."

"Come on Patrick there wasn't any time to get you." the Nightmare King smirked as the three of them continued down the corridor, "But now that you're here you think you could point us in the right direction?"

"That's all I am to you huh, a glorified gps?" the Leprechaun faked hurt as he pulled his coin from his pocket.

Jack watched as the coin hit the ground and began to roll down the hallway, "Come on guys!"

Pitch and Patrick followed quickly after the fleeing winter spirit

* * *

(With Darkness)

"Such a nuisance you are." the man sighed suddenly uninterested in the blood that continued to pour from the wound, he glanced around the arena, "Ah, there we go."

Darkness followed the man's gaze to two ogre guards that were standing near one of the holding cell doors. Silver eyes widened when two vines burst from the ground and ensnared them.

The unfortunate guards didn't even have time to scream as their bodies decayed within seconds. The vines retreated back into the ground leaving the dead behind.

Darkness jumped back as the vines suddenly burst through the ground, he watched them pierce into Admiration's back.

Admiration inhaled sharply as the vines disappeared into his skin, a surge of power shot off him. A sickening sound filled the air as a new arm burst from the bloody stump, "There we go, now we can get back to business."

Darkness didn't pay any heed to Admiration's comment as he went on the attack. He released a flurry of slashes, all of which Admiration dodged with inhuman speed. Darkness's breathing became heavy as his attacks began to slow. With all his strength he brought his scythe down attempting to sink it deep in his adversary's neck. He couldn't believe his eyes as the massive form in front of him simply disappeared. "What the hell?" Darkness yelled as he scanned the arena for his opponent.

"Yoo-hoo, up here dashing young hero!"

Darkness looked up only to have giant hand wrap around his face and slam him into the arena floor. A cloud of dust rose into the air as his body hit the earth with such force the spirit's bones shook. He moaned when Admiration pulled him into the air by his head.

Admiration held Darkness up in front of him, all the while tightening his hold on the helpless man. "You know, for all your talk, you really are quite dull." Admirations beastly voice took a bored tone. "Like a gravediggers shovel after a plague…" Admiration smiled as he ran dragging Darkness behind him.

Darkness was desperately clawing at his captor's hand trying to break free. He wasn't so lucky as his body crashed into the wall, creating a decent sized crater.

Admiration smiled down at the lifeless body before him. "… Or like the sheath of a warriors blade who refuses to draw his sword." Admiration smirked as he took a step back and admired his work.

Darkness coughed up blood as he tried to speak through a broken jaw. "What…ar..are… you talking about." Darkness's vision filled with black dots when he tried to lift his head.

"You may not understand, but your lesser half certainly does." Admiration said as his smile grew so much it verged on splitting the corners of his mouth, revealing beast like teeth each with the sharpness of a dagger. He rolled his eyes when Darkness just looked at him in confusion, "A person's body is specially tuned when they become a spirit to hold their power, and you being in another's body has greatly limited the amount of power you can use. Am I wrong, Devlon?"

_"You know he's right."_ Devlon said his voice in Darkness' head._ "You've got to let me go Darkness, otherwise everything you've done, all the reprimands you've made, they will all be wasted when you perish with this weak, broken body of mine." _

Darkness pulled himself out of the crater, "I'll find a way Devlon, I will not take your life. I have too much blood on my hands as it is."

_"Darkness, you are not going to take my life…"_ Devlon said as Darkness' body began to quiver _"I am giving it to you!"_

Darkness' eyes bulged, he felt an overwhelming power enter his body. He felt as if his body was burning from the inside out as he fell to his knees. _"That idiot! He went inside my mind and released the blocks I was placing on my power, at this rate I will burn out of this body, leaving only my pure immortal soul!" _Darkness grimaced as shadows began ripping out of his body and wrapping around his arm. He could no longer hold back the screams as the shadows began pouring from his mouth and eyes.

The black wisps circled around like geists then doubled back wrapping around the man's neck. Shadow tendrils shot out the many scars on his back as they coiled around his torso, and legs. Within seconds Darkness was cocooned within a mass of writhing blackness.

Admiration jumped back to the other side of the arena as pulses of pure shadows poured off of the shadow encased man.

Darkness's screams reverberated throughout the entire arena, sending shivers down every spine in the vicinity.

"Too bad, the idiot went and killed himself. He should have known that while stuck in that laughable vessel he could never release his true power without burning through it." Admiration said as he watched with sick pleasure when the mass of shadow drifted into the air, Darkness nowhere to be seen. "Oh well, I guess I'll need to find someone else to fight." Admiration smirked as he turned to leave.

**"Don't count me out so soon."**

Cliff! All right guys, review and let me and brother know how you liked it :) I'm trying the line break, let me know if you like them or if they are not working. Oh, my friend has drawn Muertes and I have placed him on devientart, check him out and let me know what you think. Till Next Time


	68. Admiration 18

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews :) Sorry for the late update, school stinks :( Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

(With Jack)

"See, I can so handle myself." The winter spirit smirked as he sent a blast of ice hurtling towards the three guards rushing towards him

The hallway echoed with their cries then it was silent

Pitch shook his head at the three frozen ogres, "Just because you can freeze a few creatures whose brains are the size of walnuts doesn't mean anything."

"Guys…" Patrick pocked Pitch in the arm, "I believe their boss is here."

Pitch and Jack stared at the ogre walking towards them, he was twice the size of the others. The winter spirit gripped his staff tight, he was about to release a blast when he felt Pitch place a hand on his shoulder. Jack glanced at Pitch, to his surprise his brother had a grin on his face.

"Hello Ryker, long time no see."

The ogre glanced at the frozen guards, "Did you have to freeze them solid Pitch?"

"Not guilty," Pitch glanced at down at the winter spirit, "That would be Jack's fault."

Ryker looked Jack up and down, "This little twig of a spirit is the infamous Jack Frost that is rumored to be the destruction of the world?" the ogre smirked, "I pictured him taller."

"Hey!" Jack glared at the guard

Pitch chuckled, "Leave him alone Ryker."

"Oh all right." The ogre chuckled, he then glanced at Pitch, "What brings you back here Pitch? After last time I figured you'd avoid Admiration like the plague."

"I did, until he took it upon himself to 'invite' me back a few weeks ago."

Ryker raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware of you being here?"

Pitch shrugged, "He didn't plan on me staying long I imagine. Though Darkness threw a snag in his plans."

"Darkness? He a friend of yours?" Ryker straightened at the mention of the man's name

"He is, have you seen him?" Jack spoke up excited

"I wish I could say that I haven't." the guard sighed, "But unfortunately the last few days he required my services."

"Why is that bad?" Patrick glanced at Pitch who was clenching his fist

"Because Patrick, Ryker takes care of mythics and spirits that have been beaten or injured. Who hurt him?"

Ryker smirked, "Garreth, but don't worry," the ogre smirked, "Darkness took care of him."

Pitch smiled, "Good, one less person I have to worry about killing."

"Ryker!"

All of them turned as a young nature spirit came running up to them

Ryker narrowed his eyes, "Slow down Tala," he caught the spirit as she slammed into him, "What is wrong?" he patted her back trying to calm the girl

Tala sobbed, "I have been looking all over for you Ryker, you have to save Darkness!"

"What's happened?" Jack spoke up

Tala glanced at the spirits she just seemed to realize were there, "Who are you?"

Jack smiled, "We're here to rescue Darkness…" he startled when she grabbed his hand

"He never gave up hope that you'd come back for him." Tala was on the verge of tears, "He told me that you had promised."

Jack smirked, "Well Guardians always keep their promises..." he smiled sheepishly, "Your name?"

"Tala." The nature spirit smiled at him, she then turned and started down the hall, "Come on we don't much time."

* * *

(With Darkness)

Admiration's eyes widened as the mass of shadows in front of him began to converge in a single location. He could barely believe it, as the shadows formed into a humanoid shape.

Standing where a once broken Darkness had stood was an enigma of darkness pulsating as it stood still. Massive amounts of power was pouring out of its being. It appeared to be human male except its entire body was void of color, leaving only black. The only exception were two silver orbs of light, which occupied the space where eyes should have rested.

Admiration could not help but have the pure sensation of fear rise in him; his body told him to run, to get away from this demon before him. He was barely able to control his mind's impulses as he struggled to stand in this awesome presence.

**"What's wrong, this is what you wanted right?" **

"You…simpleton!" Admiration's voice strained to convey confidence, "Chang..ing appearance…will…not…save you!" the spirit struggled to speak as fear gripped his throat as if it were a noose

**"I have done more than just change appearance."** The figure spoke matter of fact as it lifted a shadow hand, with a quick flick of a wrist a wave of darkness pulsed towards the spirit.

Admiration screamed and had to shield his eyes as bits of shadow sliced across him like thousands of pieces of glass. "Damn you!" the man roared, blood dripping from his skin.

The figure cocked its head, **"I am already damned…doomed to fade into the fabric of this world. At most I have ten minutes before this soul of mine dissipates, but you will go before me, to pave the way to hell for others such as yourself."**

"That is a laughable idea." Admiration snorted, "You kill…" a scream tore from the man's throat when pain exploded through him. His eyes slowly went down to his stomach, where a shadowy hand had just entered into him.

**"Surprised you have a spine."** The figure spoke as it gripped the man's backbone

Admiration's wail of pain resounded throughout the arena, he swung blindly at the monster in front of him

With a bored sigh the figure dodged the blows, with a thrust forward it released the man.

"I…will…kill you!" Admiration gasped as the figure seemed to drift backwards

** "I am afraid you are disillusioned about the outcome of this fight."** The figure rose to full height, silver orbs brightened **"Like a flower under the desert sun, you will wilt and turn to dust. Not a soul will miss you, not a soul will care that you no longer fill this world with your foul existence."**

The words pierced Admiration's mind like a dagger, he felt violated, as though there were millions of tiny little spiders crawling under his skin. He couldn't help but fall to his knees, due to the sheer power of the entity before him. Unsolicited tears ran down his face as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "No… I will not fall before you like some kind of vagrant! I still have one trick up my sleeve!" his normally suave voice tinged with madness

The form in front of Admiration watched unimpressed as rose vines shot out Admiration's back and crawled into the stands.

Screams rang out as the vines wrapped around the unsuspecting victims within seconds they began to decay, their power being drained and pulled into Admiration.

Admiration's size began to grow even further, his muscles about to pop out of his skin as he stood before the impossible power before him. "I will not die here, Darkness!" Admiration screamed as he absorbed the last of the spectators. "My power is too great! I am too much for you, no matter how powerful you become I will be that much stronger!"

The figure listened, obviously bored as Admiration ranted, the man's mind was clearly broken under the unexplainable power he was facing. **"Power taken from stealing the lives of others…such a thing stains the soul. I am merely ridding the world of the filthy, rotten thing that you have become."**

Admiration screamed in rage then he lurched forward running at full speed, a green aura of power surrounding his fist as he reared it back and threw a punch capable of leveling a city. Admiration laughed manically as he felt it make solid contact, drool running down his lip, eyes bloodshot and bulging. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Admiration screamed, the remains of his sanity crumbling away. There was a large explosion causing a massive dust-cloud to rise up in the arena.

As the dust settled Admiration looked down, expecting to see the bloody remains of his enemy. What he saw made his stomach turn. He 'had' connected with his target, a clean shot to the jaw, but the void in front of him still stood, unmoved by his efforts, his fist resting on its jaw harmlessly.

Admiration began to stammer and mutter nonsense, as more blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. Blood also began to run out of his eyes, nose, and ears as he continued to speak nonsense. He fell to his knees in front of the enigma before him coughing up blood. Now eye level with his adversary he stared into the dull, silver orbs before him.

**"Do you feel that?"** The void questioned the broken man before him. **"It is the sensation of being eaten alive from the inside out, you allowed yourself to fear me and that was all it took." **The form reached out its hand and patted the man in front of him on the cheek the action burning the flesh. **"I used that fear to bore holes through your resolve, and once that was gone, your body. I used your own fear of dying by my hand to kill you, and now, you have my blessing to depart this world into the cold, dark abyss you will call home from now on."** The formless entity spoke as he placed his index finger in the middle of Admiration's fore head.

Admiration could not even react as his body began to dissolve. It started at his legs and spread upward causing his body to flake off into nothing. Admiration didn't make a sound as his body was completely swallowed by the darkness. It wasn't until the shadows had reached his throat that he tried to scream, but it was too late, the universe ignored his pleas as he was reduced to nothing but ash on the ground.

**"Rest now pitiful being, this universe has no place for monsters that kill for killings sake. Without purpose people will become hollow, and broken." **The void spoke in a voice that seeped wisdom as its power began to fade. **"… Not much unlike to me." **

With a burst of shadow the figure fell to the sands, wisps began rising into the air as Darkness's soul began to dissipate. "Tala…I…am…sorry I…can't keep…my…promise." the spirit's broken voice echoed from the rapidly dispersing shadows.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought :) Scene with Darkness and Admiration was written by my brother so let him know if you liked his writing. Till Next Time ;)


	69. Why me?

Thank you guys for all the reviews :) sorry for the late update. School, that's all I'm going to say… Enjoy

* * *

(With Darkness)

_"Am I dead?"_ Darkness questioned as he came into consciousness, _"Is that why it's so damn cold?" _he attempted to move his body, but to no avail. It felt as if his entire being was frozen.

Darkness managed to open his 'eyes', at least he felt like he was opening them. To his dismay his vision was skewed and blurred as if he were looking through clouded glass.

"Are….sure…ready…"

"Only…to..tell."

Garbled voices echoed around him, but like his vision they were unclear and vague.

All of a sudden he felt a surge of heat, Darkness wanted to scream when pressure began to form around him, so great was the sensation Darkness felt for sure he was being crushed. Then just as quickly as it had begun the pressure abruptly stopped. Darkness cautiously attempted to open his eyes again, to his surprise this time he was staring into the smiling face of Jack and the scowling face of Pitch.

"Darkness you're ok!" the winter spirit jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in

"Be careful Jack, our friend is bound to be fragile the first couple of days."

Darkness turned his head as the familiar accented voice of North echoed beside him, he watched as the man grinned at him and lean back into the work chair. "What happened to you North?" he asked when he caught sight of the man's hands that were covered in tiny bandages

"Splinters." A devious smile came to North's face as he wiped the sweat from his brow

"Splinters…" that was when Darkness realized how much taller the other spirits seemed, a sense of dread gripped him when the fact that he could not smell the aroma of cookies that was a constant scent in the Workshop dawned on him.

"Just promise you won't freak out ok." Jack pulled a small mirror up for the spirit to look at himself

Darkness stared in disbelief as he peered into the reflective surface. Looking back at him was the face of a wooden puppet, dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. The puppet's body was made of polished mahogany wood and had been expertly crafted. Silver flames danced within the puppets eye sockets, "There is no way…" the spirit touched his face, and too his horror the puppet in the mirror did the same thing.

The room echoed with Darkness's scream

Jack cringed at the sound, "We did the best we could…"

"No, this is not happening to me…" wooden hands snatched the mirror from the winter spirit's hands.

"Oh trust me it is," one of Pitch's rare smiles came to his face, "And I am loving it."

Darkness glared at Pitch, "What the hell Pitch! Why am I in a puppet!"

Pitch smirked, "It was either that or leave you trapped for eternity in a sphere of ice, though if you must know that was the option 'I' voted for."

"An ice what…" something in the mirror caught Darkness's eye, he stared at a small ice sphere in his wooden chest. Swirling and churning within the clouded blue ice was a mass of black shadows. "Is that…"

"Your soul." Pitch spoke as Darkness carefully placed his hand to the sphere.

"I remember…I remember fighting Admiration." Wooden brows furrowed, "Then Devlon…" Darkness's voice stopped, he gripped the sides of his head as memories began to rush back to the forefront of his mind. "I remember burning out of my body…and I remember the agonizing feeling of having my very essence being pulled into the world."

"When we found you Darkness you had almost dissipated completely." Jack's voice was low

Darkness glanced up at him, "So how did you save me?"

A look of pride came to Jack's face, "I created a hollow sphere of ice and put your soul into it." He frowned slightly, "Though it took a lot of convincing to get your soul to corraporate, it wouldn't go into the sphere till Tala asked it to."

"Tala! Is she ok?" Darkness tried to get off the table he was sitting on, but to his dismay his body wouldn't respond

North sighed, "Hold on Darkness lower half is still taking time for soul to seep into it." He smiled, "But to answer question, she is fine."

Pitch nodded, "She went to Tooth Palace to recovery, we can take you to see her if…"

"Wait, recover. What happened to her?" his voice tinged with panic

Jack glanced at Pitch, "Ummm….I don't…"

"Frost, tell me now what happened to my Tala?" Darkness growled at the reluctant teen

"Her hands were burned by your soul Darkness." Pitch continued when Darkness's face fell, "But it was not your fault, Ryker and I tried to warn her not to touch you."

"I hurt her…" silver flames dimmed slightly, he startled when pain exploded upside his head, "What the hell!" he glared at Pitch who had hit him

"I told you it wasn't your fault moron. Tala doesn't blame you and neither should you." Pitch stared at him, "Besides, it wasn't really that bad and she will be fine within a few days."

Jack smiled, "I can fly you there so you can see for yourself."

"No! Tala can't see me like this!" he gestured to his body, "I'm a toy for Moon's sake!"

"A well crafted toy, my finest work if I do say so." North beamed

Darkness glared at the toy maker, "This isn't funny."

"What is not funny ole chaps?"

The others in the room turned at the voice

"Gaal!" Pitch was on his feet, his scythe forming in his palm, "What are you here for you abomination?"

"You wound me dear boy," Gaal placed his crab claw over his heart, "I was invited here by your younger brother."

Jack grinned sheepishly when Pitch glared at him, "I snuck off and found Refold his spiderwolf and asked him to bring Gaal here."

"Why?"

"Well, Darkness lives with him and I thought he would want to know he was ok." Jack smiled, "So could you please put your weapon away?"

Pitch growled as he allowed his scythe to dissipate, "Gaal doesn't seem like the type to worry too much about someone."

Gaal chuckled, "I have been quite worried about him, I am used to Darkness wandering off for a few days but this was the longest he's been gone. I looked everywhere for him, but after no luck I decided he'd come home eventually."

"You make me sound like a dog." Darkness huffed

"Darkness ole boy, what happened to you?" the scientist's eyes widened when the puppet on the table spoke with his friends voice

"What happened is I got screwed!" Silver flames glared at Gaal "First I save Pitch's ass, then I get the hell beaten out of me. Then I kill a power hungry spirit that eats other spirits and what thanks do I get? I get put into a $%^&ing puppet!"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Darkness quit your complaining. I already told you it was this or have you trapped without a way to communicate at all."

"Besides, it is only temporary." Jack smiled at Darkness, "Till we find your original body."

"You guys think that there's a chance Death didn't destroy it?" the spirit's voice filled with hope

Pitch nodded, "Iris explained to me that in order for a soul graft to be successful the body of the one being pulled for the graft must be kept alive in order for the soul to not dissipate when it is removed."

North laughed, "Though you may just want to stay puppet after you see features I have put into body."

Darkness turned slowly toward North, "What…kind...of features?" the spirit wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Flick right arm."

Darkness did as he was told, to his astonishment a blade extended from his wrist, "Whoa it's a sword!"

The other spirits didn't have the heart to tell the spirit that in relative size the blade was more like a pocket knife.

"What else did you put into this thing?" silver flames flickered with excitement

North had to smile, "Lift up foot."

Darkness lifted one of his feet, he almost fell over when tiny spikes shot out the bottom of his sole, "What the hell?"

"Cool right? I also put same thing in palms of hands."

"Why would I need spikes in my hands and feet?"

"So you can climb." The man spoke with excitement

Jack grinned at Darkness's expression, "Just don't get stuck in a tree. I doubt firefighters would get you down."

Darkness glared at the winter spirit

Gaal spoke up before Darkness could retort, "Ole chap we must be getting back to the castle, Galena is freezing her tail off outside."

Darkness crossed his arms when he was picked up by Gaal, "This is so humiliating."

"I'll come visit ok Darkness!" Jack yelled after them as the two disappeared out of the room

Pitch let out a sigh, "I am going to take a hot shower and then I am going to bed."

"Can I go see Jamie for a few hours?" the winter spirit pleaded

"No."

"Come now Pitch, let the boy go see Jamie for at least an hour." North spoke up when Jack's face fell, "You know he wants to brag about how he saved Darkness."

Pitch sighed, "Fine, Jack you have an hour till I come and drag your ass back here."

The winter spirit hugged Pitch, "Thanks Pitch!" then he raced out the room

"If I could bottle that boy's energy I could take over the world ten times over." Pitch smirked as Jack calling to Wind echoed from the hallway window.

North laughed, "Good thing you are not evil then ya?"

Pitch smirked, "Yeah good thing." He chuckled, "Though if one more of your elves wakes me up at 2am again I might reconsider."

North laughed, "I will have talk with Dingle, he is one in charge."

"You do that North." Pitch smirked then walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

(At Jamie's house)

"And then Patrick and Pitch lifted up the giant iron door…"

Jamie sat on the edge of his bed listening intently as Jack told his story

"Tala screamed and rushed to the middle of the arena where Darkness was slowly dissipating." Pitch and Ryker yelled for her to not touch him but of course she was hysterical and didn't listen. When she touched him her hands were burned really bad."

"How did you save him?" hazel eyes widened

"I got the idea to create an ice sphere to hold his soul," he frowned, "Though the soul wouldn't listen and get into the sphere. I think it was because Darkness has wanted to fade for so long that his soul was ready to just go."

"Then how did you get it into the sphere? You couldn't handle it without getting hurt."

"Tala, she begged with Darkness to stay with her." Jack smiled, "That was all it took, at her voice his soul went into the ice and I sealed it so that it wouldn't dissipate. Then we took him to the Pole and North carved a puppet to put his soul into till we find his real body."

Jamie crossed his arms and huffed, "Why couldn't you guys bring me with you? I missed out on all the cool stuff."

Jack smirked, "Come on Jamie, we had to hurry and get to Darkness."

"Besides kid you get to go with us this weekend."

Both boys turned as Patrick came into the room

"Go where?" Jamie asked

Patrick smirked, "Well I just got finished asking your mother Jamie and she said that you can come with me and Mitch to…Spirit World!"

Jack let out a whoop, "Can I come too?"

The Leprechaun laughed, "Of course Jack, in fact I'm going to try and convince Pitch to come too."

"What's Spirit World?"

Jack glanced at Jamie, "Only the greatest amusement for spirits ever!"

Patrick nodded, "Yep, and Greed has arranged for us to have vip passes to everything in the park."

"I have to go tell Pitch!" the winter spirit flipped and was out the window

Jamie laughed, "Gee thanks Patrick, now I'll never know the rest of the story."

Patrick chuckled, "Sorry Jamie."

The boy smiled, "That's all right. So I can really go with you guys?"

"Of course, it's going to be fun." Patrick laughed as he called to his rainbow

Jamie watched as the spirit disappeared, he then pulled the covers over himself, "I don't think I can wait till the weekend."

The moon shined in the window, moonbeams seeming to dance with laughter as his youngest son tried to sleep in spite of his excitement.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you guys and seeing what you think of the story. Till Next Time


	70. Spirit World

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews and support. You are amazing, sorry for the late update school is in full swing and on top of that I am sick (curse my weak immune system). I hope you guys are having a great weekend. Enjoy

* * *

(With Jamie)

"Are you sure I won't fall?" Jamie's voice cracked slightly

Pitch glanced down at the boy who was holding onto his leg for dear life, "Of course Jamie, I would never let anything happen to you."

"Hey if you look over now you can see Tokyo Jamie." Jack smiled at his younger brother

The boy swallowed his fear and peered over the side of the roiling cloud of obsidian sand that was currently carrying him and his brothers through the sky. His eyes widened with excitement at the billions of lights that shone below like an ocean, "Oh wow! That's so cool!"

Pitch chuckled when Jamie let go of him and scooted over to where Jack was sitting cross-legged at the edge of the cloud. "We are heading to one the islands just off the coast Jamie. That is where the amusement park is located. In just a moment we will be over the ocean."

Hazel eyes widened with excitement as the scene changed from an ocean of light, to a literal ocean. "Jack look!"

The winter spirit chuckled, "I see Jamie."

The Nightmare King glanced over the side, "Hold on you two we are about to bank left."

Jamie startled at the shift, he grabbed Jack by the arm. He'd never admit it but he was scared out of his mind, though he had an idea that Pitch was well aware of his fear, since the man kept glancing down at him.

Pitch smirked when Jamie's fear shifted again to pure excitement as the boy looked at something Jack was pointing at to the island below them, "_Typical Jamie." _He glanced at the two "Boys we are about to start heading to the ground, you should hold on." He smiled when Jamie quickly scooted back over to him and placed a death grip around his leg again. He glanced at Jack, "You should hold on to the sand Jack."

"I'm not a kid Pitch, I know how to handle myself." Jack huffed

Jamie startled when tendrils of sand wrapped around him securing him to cloud, he glanced up at Pitch, "Pit…" he stopped when the spirit placed a finger to his lip. The boy yelped when the cloud suddenly flipped over.

"Pitch!" Jack's yell echoed as the winter spirit fell through the air

"Jack!" Hazel eyes filled with panic as he watched Jack fall

Pitch smirked as the cloud righted itself "Don't worry Jamie. He'll be fine." The Nightmare King spoke calmly as he silently commanded his sand to start heading to the ground.

"But Pitch he doesn't have his staff!" Jamie shouted when he noticed his brother's staff still held tight by the sand.

"Idiot! I told him not to anchor it to the cloud in case he needed to grab it quickly!"

Jamie jumped slightly when another tendril of sand wrapped around him

"Hold on Jamie. I have to catch up to the numbskull." The spirit sighed with annoyance

_"If this is anything like what I'll experience at the park today is going to be epic!" _Jamie thought as his hair blew back when the sand picked up speed as Pitch commanded it to catch up to falling teen.

Within seconds Jamie caught sight of the flailing spirit as Jack fell quickly through the air. He sighed with relief when Jack's 'Oomph' resounded.

"Did you have a nice trip Jack?" Pitch smirked when his sand reported to him that it had caught to boy.

"You're an ass you know that." Jack's voice echoed from below the cloud as it began to slow its rapid fall.

Jamie glanced over the side of the cloud, the winter spirit had been caught around his middle and now dangled from the cloud by a tendril of sand. He swung slightly as the sand continued its slow descent to the ground below. "You ok Jack?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jamie."

"You think next time you'll listen when I tell you to hold on?" the man smirked when Jack huffed at him

"You could have killed me Pitch." The winter spirit grumbled

"I have told you a thousand times Jack. Keep your staff with you at all times."

Jack crossed his arms, "I am so telling mom about this." He yelped when he was flip up onto the sand.

"Come now Jack, you know you had fun." Pitch chuckled when the teen stuck out his tongue, he glanced at the ground that was slowly rising towards them "All right I see Patrick."

"And Mitch!" Jack nearly bounced off the sand with excitement at the sight of his friend standing beside the Leprechaun.

"Guys this is going to be the most amazing day ever!" Mitch was literally beaming as he bounded over to the sand

Jack jumped from the sand, "I know right!"

Patrick laughed as the two boys began talking nonstop about everything they were going to do, "Thanks for coming with me Pitch, I don't think I'd be able to handle these guys by myself."

"As if I would trust my siblings to go anywhere with you Patrick, responsibility has never been a strong point of yours." Pitch grinned as he picked Jamie up and stepped off the cloud, the mass of sand dissipating as he did.

"Why Pitch, why must you always cut me down." The spirit pouted

Pitch grinned, "Just stating the facts." He glanced at Jack and Mitch, "Boys come over here." He set Jamie down as the other two boys bounded over to them, "Here are the rules you three; you are to stay within eye sight of me at all time. You are to not talk to stra…"

Jack rolled his eyes as his brother talked

"When did he become such a mother hen?" Mitch whispered to Jack as Pitch continued laying down the 'rules'.

The winter spirit chuckled, "Give him a break Mitch, we just went through a big ordeal and he's still a bit jumpy."

Jamie laughed, "I was surprised he even let us come to tell you the truth."

"I think mom talked to him." Jack whispered back, "She said it would be a great way for us to bond."

Mitch grinned, "Well I'm just glad I didn't have to come by myself."

"Patrick would have been with you." Jamie glanced at the Leprechaun that was currently making faces behind Pitch's back as the man 'continued' laying down the law.

"Yeah…but he's afraid of roller coasters." Mitch chuckled at their expressions

"But why?" Jamie was confused

"Uncle Patrick says that his luck doesn't extend to machines, so if he were to be killed it would be by a machine." Mitch made a face, "Though I think he took it too far by telling Aunt Iris that he couldn't do the laundry because the washing machine might do him in."

"That sounds like Patrick." The winter spirit laughed when Pitch turned catching the Leprechaun in the middle of making fun of him. Jack spoke quickly to keep Pitch from hurting him, "Pitch can we go in now?"

Pitch turned from Patrick, who sighed with relief, "Fine, but remember what I told you."

"We will!" all three of the boy's voices synchronized as they raced to the large entrance that led into the park.

"Welcome to Spirit World! Where your afterlife adventure truly begi…" the man stopped his pitch and stared at the three young boys that stood before him, "Sorry boys but you must have an adult with you to enter the park."

"They're with us." Patrick smiled at the ticket master, he handed the man an envelope

The man nodded and took out the tickets, his eyes widened when he read the note that was in the envelope, "I am so sorry sir I did not realize that you were Greed's nanny for his son."

Pitch laughed at Patrick's expression

"I am not a nanny!" Patrick glared at the man

The ticket master sweat dropped, "That's not what the note says."

The Leprechaun snatched the note, '_To whom it my concern, this man is my new nanny that will be keeping an eye on my son Mitch. Please have your staff keep an eye out as well since this nanny has a habit of slacking off._' Patrick growled as he crumpled up the note and stuffed it into his pocket "I am so going to kill him…"

Mitch pulled on his uncle's sleeve, "Come on Patrick, we can prank him later ok? Can we 'please' go in now?"

Patrick chuckled, "Sure, if only to keep you three from exploding."

"Here you go, enjoy your day at Spirit World." The ticket master grinned as he handed the spirits their tickets.

_"Why did I even bother with rules?"_ Pitch sighed when the three boys took off through the entrance and into the park.

* * *

(At the Tooth Palace)

"Tala, what are you doing?" the fairy queen was startled as she walked by one of the spare rooms and caught sight of the nature spirit

"I am sorry Miss Tooth." The young spirit stopped making the bed and bowed slightly

The fairy sighed as she flitted over to her, "Tala I have already told you, you are a guest here. So no cleaning."

"I am sorry…" the girl spoke softly

Tooth smiled at her, "And stop apologizing all the time."

Tala looked away, "Sor…" she quickly clamped her mouth shut, she startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and stared into the concerned violet eyes of Tooth.

"Tala, it's ok. You are safe here." Tooth was caught off guard when the spirit hugged her

"You do not understand Miss Tooth." The spirit's voice was muffled as she spoke into the fairies soft feathers, "For as long as I can remember I have been a slave for Master Admiration. I have always had to work and do everything he told me or I'd be punished. Then Darkness came and I finally had hope that perhaps my life could be something more than what it was. And now…" she buried her face deeper into the Guardians shoulder, "Now I don't even know if Darkness is alive or dead!"

Tooth rubbed the girls back as hot tears stained her feathers, "Shhhh sweetie, it's ok. I was just at the Pole and North told me that Darkness is fine and has gone back home with Gaal."

Ivy eyes filled with relief, "May I see him?"

"I don't see why not. Though I will see if he will come here. You are still regaining your strength and your hands are still in bad shape. Which reminds me I need to change your bandages."

Tala glanced down at the bandages that covered her hands, "I am fine Miss Tooth…"

"Nonsense Tala, come with me." The fairy smiled at her as she started out of the room. As the two walked towards the room she used for her infirmary Tooth whistled for her fairies, "Fae, be a dear and ask Gaal to bring Darkness here to see Tala."

The little fairy chirped at her mother and flitted out the window

"All right Tala, let's get those hands taken care of." The fairy smiled, "Then I will make us lunch."

Tala nodded and followed the fairy into the infirmary.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) Sorry again for the late update. School…that's all I am going to say. Till Next Time


	71. Spirit World 2

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews and for your continued support! I thought I'd never get to write and update! But I did it xD Please enjoy!

* * *

(At the Tooth Palace)

"This may hurt Tala." Tooth spoke as she turned from the cabinet and walked over to the young nature spirit that was sitting on the infirmary bed

The nature spirit cringed when the fairy queen began to unwind the bandages from her hands. "I am sorry to be such a burden."

Violet eyes glanced at her, "Tala, what did I say about apologizing?"

Tala smiled sheepishly

Tooth smiled back at her, the smile fell however when she glanced down at Tala's hands.

The skin on both of the spirit's hands had turned an angry red, blistering bubbles dotted both her palms.

"Oh sweetie…" the fairy spoke with sympathy

"They feel better than they did…" she whimpered slightly when Tooth began to clean her hands

"Be honest with me Tala, how bad do they hurt?" Tooth winced at the spirit's cry when she applied the salve to the burns

Tears streamed down Tala's cheeks, "I…couldn't sleep last night because of the pain."

"You should have told me they were hurting." She finished wrapping fresh bandages around the girls hands, "Come on."

Tala followed her, "Why are we going back to my room?" the nature spirit was surprised when Tooth led her back to the room that had been given to her

"I will not have you suffering Tala."

"Miss Tooth…" Tala startled when the fairy queen motioned for her to get in the bed king sized bed. Reluctantly she did as she was told

"Now Tala you are to get some rest. If you don't then you won't heal properly." The fairy fussed over Tala as she pulled the large comforter over the thin spirit

"But…" the girl tried to object

Tooth held up her hand, "No buts Tala. You are to rest."

"But Darkness is coming…" the nature spirit protested when Tooth offered her some medicine.

"Darkness will understand Tala, now take this and get some sleep." The fairy smiled as Tala swallowed the medicine.

"Promise you will wake me when he gets here?" ivy eyes pleaded with Tooth

Tooth smiled as Tala began to drift to sleep, "We'll see ok."

"Thank…you Miss…Tooth." Tala's voice faded as she fell into blissful sleep.

"Brigit, please watch her." Tooth smiled at the little fairy who flitted over to the post of the bed and perched over the sleeping spirit. "I will be back in a few minutes to check on her again."

The little fairy nodded to her mother then settled down to watch over her charge.

* * *

(With Jack)

The boys stared with excitement at the sight that greeted them as they rushed into the park. Everywhere mythics and spirits were walking briskly to their destinations, the air was alive with exhilaration. The smell of popcorn and hot dogs drifted throughout the park, bells and whistles of the various game echoed and resounded. Screams of sheer terror filled delight echoed from the coasters, making Patrick cringe slightly. (Much to Pitch's amusement)

"What do we do first?" Mitch glanced around at all the stands and rides

Jamie pointed at the bumper cars, "That looks like fun."

Jack nodded, "All right bumper cars it is." The winter spirit glanced at Pitch, "Come on Pitch!

Pitch grumbled as he was dragged by the boys to the line, "Who says that I want to join you?"

"Please Pitch, it won't be as much fun without you!"

The man sighed at Jamie's pleading look, "Oh all right." He sent a tendril of sand to pull Patrick back to them after the spirit tried to sneak off, "No you don't Patrick."

"Do I have too Pitch?" the spirit pleaded as he was dragged to the ride

"Yes."

Patrick stared apprehensively at the small black car that Pitch had dragged him to, "I don't know…" he stared at the bright red '13' on the side of the door

"It's perfectly safe sir." A young woodland faun spoke as he helped load other spirits and mythics into their cars. "We strive for safety here at Spirit World, so there is no need to worry anymore. We got all the problems taken care of centuries ago."

"Wait, what kinds of problems!" the Leprechaun stared after the worker who had moved on to help another person

Pitch shoved Patrick into the car, "Just get in." the Nightmare King smirked and got in beside his friend, "You might want to buckle up."

Mismatched eyes widened when Pitch slammed on the accelerator, sparks flew from the cable holding the car to the ceiling. Patrick frantically fumbled trying to put his belt on.

"In coming!"

Patrick grunted when they were smashed in the side, "Watch it!" he glared at the winter spirit who had just rammed into them

"Whole point of bumper cars is to hit the other people." Jack's laugh echoed, he then drove off searching for Mitch or Jamie

Pitch grinned when he sent another unsuspecting sprite careening into the padded wall, "I have to admit this is pretty fun." He laughed as another mythic became his target

"I am going to have a concussion after this…" Patrick moaned as he was thrown into the dashboard of the bumper car, he glared at Mitch who had hit them from behind, "Don't hit your…" his sentence was abruptly interrupted as he was tossed sideways.

Jamie smirked, "Sorry Patrick." The boy then raced off to find another victim

Pitch glanced at Jamie who was now being chased by Jack, "Hold on Patrick I believe I need to assist Jamie." He laughed at the winter spirits surprised yelp when he was sent spinning in the opposite direction.

"Pitch no fair!" Jack's voice echoed as he spun into the wall

Jamie laughed as he then slammed into Mitch, "Thanks Pitch."

"No problem Jamie." The Nightmare King smirked as he caught sight of lone spirit that had gotten away from the main crowd

Patrick sighed as the car accelerated, _"I swear he is enjoying this too much."_ He braced himself when Pitch's target came into view. The air echoed with the sound of the collision, the Leprechaun sighed with relief when a bell rang indicating that the ride was done.

"That was awesome!" Jamie shouted, he and Jack raced over to Pitch and Patrick, "What do we do next!"

"Log ride!" the three boys shouted

"Come on Patrick." Pitch sighed as he started after the disappearing youngsters

"At least it's not a roller coaster…" Patrick mumbled, hoping against hope that he would make it to the end of the day without having to ride one.

* * *

(At Tooth Palace)

"Tooth!"

The fairy smiled as Ratri rose from a shadow on the floor, a wooden puppet on her back, "Hi Darkness, glad you came."

Darkness huffed, his joints rattled when he jumped to the hard floor, "Ratri, stay." He smiled when the young Orthus laid on the floor.

"You have a way with animals don't you." Tooth laughed at the bright crimson eyes that followed her master

"It was a chore getting her to realize it was me." He shook his head, "Ratri thought for sure Gaal had brought her a toy home. Almost burned me to a crisp."

Tooth laughed, "That would have been awful." She motioned for him to follow, "Come on Tala has been waiting for you."

"How is she Tooth?" Darkness's voice was low as he followed the fairy queen down the long gem covered corridors.

Tooth smiled as she led the small puppet through her palace, "Her hands are healing nicely. Though they are extremely painful."

Silver flames danced, "I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting her." He stopped abruptly when the fairy turned on him

"You are to stop that this instance!" Tooth placed her hands on her hips and glared, "It has already been explained to you that it was not your fault Darkness. If anything by your soul burning her it saved her life."

Darkness glanced up at her, "What?"

"Your soul is different than most spirits, it is able to overshadow others and consume them enabling you to use their body. When Tala touched your soul it should have overtaken her but instead it chose not to."

"So it burned her to make her let go…" the spirit was horrified by the thought that he could have destroyed the nature spirit

"That's right. Now I don't want to hear another word of blame coming from your mouth you understand?" she smirked when he nodded, "It just doesn't work coming from such a cute toy."

Darkness growled, "You guys are having 'way' too much fun at my expense."

"Lighten up." The fairy laughed when the puppet huffed and crossed his arms

"The only reason I came was because your little fairy said Tala needed me. Otherwise I would never have stepped foot outside of Gaal's castle." Darkness grumbled

"Fae was not lying Darkness. The poor girl is beside herself with worry, so much so I fear it is affecting her recovery."

"Then why didn't you get me yesterday!"

Violet eyes rolled, "Because Darkness you said that you wanted to be alone."

Darkness didn't reply as he caught sight of the large bed in the room they had come into, "Tala?"

Tooth nodded, "Here." She pulled a chair over to the bedside

Darkness was so fixed on Tala's face that he didn't even register when Tooth picked him up and placed him in the chair, "Is she…"

"Sleeping, I gave her some medicine earlier. She didn't sleep well last night." The fairy left out how it was due to her pain.

"Should I come back later…" he startled when the fairy flitted towards the door

"Heavens no Darkness, you should stay here for a bit." She smiled, "Besides I must get supper fixed so you can watch her till I get back."

Darkness nodded, grateful that Tooth had left him alone. He reached hesitantly towards Tala's hand, he stopped inches from her. With a sigh he retracted his hand and simply sat watching her sleep.

* * *

(With Jamie)

"Enjoy your ride."

Jamie was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement as the woodland sprite pushed the log they were sitting in into the water canal, "Normally when they say 'log' ride it's a plastic box shaped like a log."

Mitch shook his head, "This is one of Spirit World's most famous rides. Granted it doesn't have any loops but it's still a fun ride."

Jack grinned, "I think it's a bit on the slow side."

"Yes, but it does have its redeeming qualities," Patrick laughed, "Like the fact that it gets you soaking wet if you are on the outside."

Golden eyes narrowed, "Is that why you insisted that I sit here?"

"Maybe…" the Leprechaun grinned when a wave of cold water washed over the side of the log completely soaking the Nightmare King

"I am so getting you back for this." Pitch growled when Patrick laughed at his misfortune

"Here's the drop!" Mitch shouted

Jamie screamed with delight as the log cascaded over the small waterfall, "This is so cool!" he shook the water from his hair, "Can we go again?"

Pitch rung the water from his sleeve, "No, we are heading to the dryers."

Jamie looked at him confused, "Dryers?"

"Of course, Spirit World offers stand up dryers for this ride." Patrick laughed, "Since most of the time you are soaking wet when you get off."

"That is genius! Why can't our amusement parks do that?" Jamie spoke as they walked into a large building. The moment they walked in the room exploded with warm air, "_This is almost like a ride in its self." _The boy thought with excitement as his hair was blown all over the place.

Pitch closed his eyes as the warm air dried his robe, "Jack let me know if this gets too hot for you."

Jack grinned, "I'm fine Pitch, I'm not going to melt."

After a few minutes the spirit's all left the room, Patrick glanced at his watch "All right guys let's hit a few more rides before we grab a bite to eat."

Mitch's eyes lit up, "Let's hit the roller coasters!"

Pitch smirked at Patrick's look of horror, "Sure boys."

Patrick hung his head as he followed behind them, "Why do the gods hate me?"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I have difficulty writing these fluff chapters so please let me know how I'm doing. Till Next Time.


	72. Spirit World 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I am glad you are enjoying the story. I have some truly 'evil' things planned so I allowed my brother to convince me to give you guys a breather before I toss you into the thick of it. (evil laugh resounds) So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(With Patrick)

"Dear Moon I'm going to die, all these centuries I've survived just to die here." Patrick's knuckles turned white as he gripped the bar that held him into the coaster. He was certain his bones were being turned to dust as the entire car shook on its way up the steep incline.

Pitch glanced over at his friend whose eyes were closed tight, "Come now Patrick, this is exciting."

The Leprechaun shook his head, "Just tell me when its…Over!"

_"Dad would pay money to see this."_ Mitch grinned when his uncle's scream filled the air as the coaster dropped

"Put your hands up Jamie! It's more fun that way!" the winter spirit glanced over at his brother who was next to him

Jamie followed Jack's example, "Best day ever guys!" he whooped. Hazel eyes were wide with sheer excitement as the coaster rocketed into a loop.

"That is a matter of opinion!" Patrick yelled back at the boy.

_"I should have simply brought Patrick here instead of trying to take out the Guardians."_ Pitch chuckled at the waves of fear washed over him from the poor Leprechaun. _"I could have regained power with just a few rides."_

Mitch yelled with excitement when the coaster went into another loop, "We have to ride this one again!" he spoke as the coaster began slowing down

"No! Once is enough!" Patrick shouted, the Leprechaun leapt from the coaster when it came to a stop, "Never again! You guys will never get me to set foot on another of these death contraptions!"

"But Uncle Patrick…" Mitch pouted, he hurried quickly after his uncle stopping the spirit before he could leave. "Just one more!"

"The answer is no, I am done with coasters for the rest of my afterlife." He held up a hand when Mitch started to protest, "I love you Mitch but I will not go on another one." The Leprechaun crossed his arms, "And that's final."

"Please!" pale green eyes widened

"Not falling for the 'look' Mitch you can for…" Patrick groaned when Jack and Jamie came over and joined in, "Fine! One more and that is it!"

Jack smirked, "I have just the one." He pointed to a length of track in the distance

Mismatched eyes widened in horror, "Not that one, pick another."

"Patrick it is getting late and this will be the last ride before we eat." The Nightmare King chuckled, he pushed Patrick forward, "Besides, it's good to face your fears head on."

"As long as it's my fear and not the ground I'm facing." Patrick grumbled as he was herded towards the gigantic coaster that loomed like a death sentence before him. He shuddered when they came to a long line of spirits and mythics. 'Eternity' in large red letters pulsed above the entrance of the ride. Mismatched eyes widened, the coaster was a lot more terrifying up close, "Sorry guys, I'm not doing this no matter how much you beg."

Jack grinned, "Fine, I'm calling in my favor then."

Patrick paled, "What favor?"

"You remember…last Valentine's Day? You said I had a favor if I didn't tell a certain something that you did to a certain someone." the winter spirit grinned at the man's face

Pitch glanced at Patrick, "Care to elaborate?"

"No, no that's ok." Patrick waved his hands, he pushed Jack ahead of him into the line, "Let's just get this over with."

"This is going to be fun." Mitch smirked at Jamie as they followed

* * *

(At the Tooth Palace)

A low whimper from the bed immediately got Darkness's attention. Silver flames danced with concern when he felt a wave of sheer terror wash over him.

Tala's face was twisted in a mask of fear; the girl was tossing her head back and forth as whimpers escaped from her, "Please, please don't leave me."

Darkness's heart clenched, the girls voice was full panic. Carefully he placed his hand on hers, "Tala, please. You need to wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Ivy eyes opened, with a scream Tala sat up in the bed she clutched the sheets covering her.

"Tala calm down."

The nature spirit turned and stared at the puppet sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Darkness! You're here!" tears began streaming down her face

Darkness startled when he was snatched from the chair and pulled into an embrace, "Hey Tala, its ok. Please don't cry."

"I thought you were gone forever!" the sprite sobbed

Darkness pulled back, "I'm fine Tala. I will never leave you." he smiled as he returned to the chair, "So the fact I'm stuck in a puppet doesn't surprise you?"

Tala wiped her eyes, she grinned, "Tooth explained everything to me. Though…"

"What?" Darkness cocked his head at the smile that came to her face

The nature spirit blushed, "She didn't mention that you looked so cute as a toy."

"Not you too Tala!" the puppet moaned

Tala giggled, "Sorry Darkness that was inconsiderate of me."

Darkness sighed, "Don't worry about it."

"Tala are you awake now?"

Both turned at Tooth's voice, the fairy flitted into the room, a tray of food in her hands.

"Miss Tooth, you should let me help you." Tala struggled with the comforter

Tooth shook her head, "Tala, for the last time you are my guest." She placed the trays on her lap, "I swear you are one of the worst patients I've had."

"Sorry."

The fairy rolled her eyes. The queen pulled up a chair beside the bed, "How are your hands?"

Tala smiled, "They are feeling much better than they were." She glanced at Darkness, "Aren't you hungry too."

Darkness chuckled, "At the moment I am unable to eat Tala."

"But you'll starve!"

"I am not like mythics Tala. Food simply furnishes me with energy, I do not 'need' food to survive." Darkness smiled at her, "I'm just a bit more tired than normal."

Tala frowned, "That isn't right. You shouldn't have to suffer so much."

"Don't worry Tala, we are working to find Darkness's original body." Tooth spoke as she pulled up a chair

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tala glanced at Darkness

Tooth chuckled, "You can start by eating the soup I have brought for you."

Darkness grinned at the girl's expression "You just focus on getting better Tala." He smiled, "Now I have to get back to Gaal's place but I promise Tala I will be back to check on you tomorrow ok."

Tala smiled, "Ok." she startled when he let out a loud whistle, she panicked when a large canine bounded into the room, "Darkness it's an Orthus!" the nature spirit struggled with the comforter trying to get to her feet

"Calm down Tala, its ok." Darkness spoke quickly, "This is Ratri." He placed a hand on one of the heads that shoved towards him whining, "She's mine I guess."

"You own an Orthus?" the nature spirit was in awe, "Those were always the mythics that usually came out on top in the arenas."

Darkness rubbed Ratri affectionately, "That's because Orthus are the best." He laughed when both heads licked him, "All right girl, lets head back." He jumped to the canines back.

"I will see you tomorrow!" Tala called as the two sank into a shadow in the room, she let out a sigh, "He's ok…"

"I told you didn't I?" the fairy queen smiled at her, "Darkness is a trooper."

Tala nodded, "He has been through so much Miss Tooth. Why does his life have to be so hard for him?"

Tooth shrugged, "I don't know the plan that Destiny has for him Tala. All you can do is be there for him. Now, you need to eat before it gets cold."

Tala was surprised when Tooth pulled the bowl back as she reached for it.

"Na a, you don't need to hold things with those hands like they are. I will help you."

Ivy eyes widened, "But you are so bus…." She stopped when Tooth raised a hand

"Just relax Tala." The fairy held the spoon to her

Tala sighed and took the offered bite, "Thank you." she spoke quietly as she swallowed

Tooth smiled, "After you eat I will take you to see the sunset, it is beautiful here at the Palace."

"I would like that." The nature spirit spoke with excitement as Tooth continued to help her eat.

* * *

(At Spirit World)

"Please sign these before you get on." A young water sprite smiled as she handed a clipboard to the group as they came into the bay that housed the coaster

"What is this?" Patrick raised an eyebrow, he glanced over the form on the clipboard

"Just wavers that release the park of any responsibility in the unlikely event that something were to happen while on this ride." The sprite smiled taking the clipboards from them after they had signed.

Jamie filled with fear when he caught sight of the white faced spirits that were coming off the ride. He shuddered as one collapsed and had to be taken by stretcher from the ride.

"Perhaps Jamie shouldn't ride this one." Pitch glanced down at the young boy

"Aww Pitch." Jamie glanced up at his brother

Pitch smiled at the relief he could see in the boy's eyes, "Sorry Jamie, I know you want to but I feel that it isn't safe for you."

Jack made a face, "Quite being such a spoil sport Pitch. Let him ride."

Pitch shook his head, "Sorry my call."

The winter spirit looked at Jamie, "I don't have to ride…"

"No that's ok Jack. You and Mitch ride and tell me how it was ok?" the boy spoke quickly when his brother started to get out of the seat.

"All right," he grinned, "We'll only be gone a second."

Mitch glanced at Patrick who was standing on the edge of the platform, "Uncle Patrick aren't you coming?"

Patrick shook his head, "I don't know Mitch, I have a bad feel…Ahhh!" the man screamed when he was shoved forward.

Pitch grinned as he pushed Patrick into an open car, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Patrick struggled against the shoulder bar that locked into place, "Pitch wait this isn't funny!" he desperately pushed trying to get out of the seat. He looked around franticly for one of the workers to release him. "Pitch come on! Let me out of this thing!" the Leprechaun's pleas became frantic as the countdown began.

The Nightmare King grinned when a stream of curses followed the launch of the coaster, "I won't need to fill up on fear for a while."

Jamie shuffled his foot, "Do you think that it would be ok if you didn't tell Jack and Mitch that I was…scared…"

"I wouldn't dream of it Jamie." He smiled at his brother, "There is no shame in having fear of something, sometimes fear of the unknown keeps us safe."

"Then why are you giving Patrick such a hard time?" the boy grinned as Pitch led him to the platform below the ride so they could watch it.

Pitch smirked, "Call it payback." He chuckled when the Leprechaun's scream resounded through the park.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I thank you guys for all your support and I look forward to reading your reviews. Till Next Time.


End file.
